Follow Me
by norische
Summary: Severus Snape never knew he had a son, not until the boy showed up in Dumbledore's office. Severus' calm orderly life soon became a mass of confusion and chaos, and it was all focused on one young man. Original Characters, Not Canon. Harry P./Norische(OC)/Draco M./Chris(OC), SS/RL, RW/HG; M/M, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Follow Me**

_Pari,_

_London seems pretty cool, what little I have gotten to see of it. Most of my time has been spent in the damn room at the Leaky Cauldron. Got my school supplies three days ago, so I have been sitting in here reading through them since. One or two classes look interesting but most are pretty dull. Oh well, what else is new. _

_Haven't gotten much of the details about what the school is like or anything else yet, so don't worry I have been on my best behavior. It is probably best not to hack off anyone before I even start school. The only thing that I know is that there are suppose to be eight transfer students to my class and eight to the fifth years. _

_People around here seem pretty stiff, so I am not really comfortable talking to anyone yet, but I suppose that will change as I get to know people. You know me that shouldn't take long. _

_And before you start, yes I remember my promise, and no I haven't gotten into any trouble yet….yet. _

_Later_

_Norische_

Norische folded the letter and sealed it with wax then gave it to Gazer, his eagle owl. Gazer was a gift from Pari, Norische's godmother. She had given the owl to him when his mother died, so that they could stay in contact all the time. Norische walked over to the window and opened it, allowing Gazer to take off.

Norische looked at his watch, ten o'clock. The morning had been pretty dull, but he decided that he was going to take in some of the sites today, and not spend all day inside. So, he started getting dressed, in a few minutes Norische was standing in front of the full-length mirror so graciously provided by the inn. Norische was tall, six-one, even though he was only sixteen. He had a slender built, not quite ribbed but definitely toned. Raven black hair and almost black eyes, that were encases in thick long lashes. Delicate arching eyebrows, an almost slender sophisticated nose, his lips were full and rich, and just a little bit darker than would be appropriate for a male to have. In fact, most people thought he was wearing some type of lip color most of the time, which occasionally led to trouble. His skin was light, although he sometimes would use those instant tans just to give himself a little more color, right now he had an almost ivory tone to his skin…pale and perfect. He had decided on the black leather low riders. The leather was actually lambskin, it was soft and subtle, although not too hot… which considering this was almost August was a good thing. He picked out his black sleeveless t-shirt, simple yet effective, and tucked it into his leathers before he buttoned them up. He didn't bother wearing underwear with these pants since they tended to be too tight and you could see every crease and seem, and besides he liked the feel of the bare leather against his skin. He decided on his black leather scrunch boots; he had just gotten them in London a few days ago and not had yet had a chance to wear them. He put his silver snake armband on his right arm; he loved the way it contrasted with the black tribal tattoo on his left arm. He had his tiny silver bat earring that Pari had given him last Christmas in, he only wore one since he wasn't sure how these people would take him wearing both of them. He attached the other earring to the lip of his boot, so that he wouldn't loose it. Norische brushed his hair back trying to figure out how he wanted to wear it, and then decided to bind it back at the neck. His hair had grown quite a bit in the past year; it was just past his shoulders again thankfully.

The last time he had cut his hair was when his mother died, in November of last year, almost a year now. As was the way of his kind. Norische cut his hair, bound the long flowing ponytail and laid it in the sarcophagus with his mother right before it was sealed. It was the first time his hair had ever been cut. Seeing how long it was now reminded Norische just how long, he had been without her.

With a heavy sigh, Norische decided he was not going to allow himself to think about it right now. He only had one day left and he was going to make the best of it. With that, Norische grabbed his wallet, stuffed it into his back pocket and fastened the money pouch that Pari had given him to the belt loop over his right hip. Even though it looked a little extravagant he had a heavy steel chain hanging from the pouch to his leathers, just incase someone wanted to try and steal it and of course he had a charm or two on the bag itself so even if they tried all they would get is boils on the palms of their hands and the word 'thief' tattooed on their forehead.

Norische took one last look in the mirror, dabbed on a little cologne and headed out the door.

Diagon Alley… the wonders of the wizarding world in London. Oh wow…. While the words sounded so excited, the voice behind then was bored and slightly frustrated. Diagon Alley was interesting enough although Norische had hoped to find some more unique items.

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary proved pretty useful. Norische managed to restock quite a bit actually. Although some of the things he needed they were out of and he had to put in an order for a few things it wasn't half bad. They managed to have the powdered root of asphodel, belladonna, shredded boomslang skin, stewed lacewing flies, powdered unicorn horn, fluxweed, dried dragon's liver, unicorn milk, ground dragon's claw, flubberworm mucus, hellborn, and moonstone, but they were out of biting nettles, shrivel fig dust, runespour eggs, valerian and wolfsbane. So, Norische put an order in for those items and paid for them at the same time. The clerk was nice enough to recommend a shop on Knockturn Alley that wasn't too far away for some of the more interesting ingredients that he needed. Norische also bought quite a few bottles, vials, skins and boxes, while he was here, never smart to be caught without the proper containers.

He stopped by the Eeylops Owl Emporium and picked up some treats for Gazer and some more food, although he rarely had to feed him store bought food, Gazer loved to hunt way too much.

Obscurus Books also was a great find. Norische found several potions books that were, well…not exactly the kind of books that would be approved of by the school. He bought one book called Sexual Magic, Potions To Make a Man Melt In Your Mouth and In Your Hands, and another one Aphrodisiacs for All Occasions. He found one on blood magic but the owner refused to sell it too him due to his age. One on Druimatic potions, called Standing on The Green, and one on lunar potions called The Magic in The Moon. Norische also grabbed a few of the magical book covers while he was at it for his more, interesting reading.

Norische headed down to Knockturn Alley and bought a few things from the street venders, then headed into the Apothecary there. They definitely specialized in the more 'unique' items. Norische got several venoms that he was looking for, a couple of basilisk scales, they even had powdered Dementor dust. While he was there, he picked up a vial of werewolf blood, and some anamorphagus bile as well. The prices in this place were a lot higher than he was used to but Norische paid it, better to have what you need when you need it then not.

Norische shrunk his new finds down to fit in the single bag he had and went on down the street. As he got back up to the main street, Diagon Alley, Norische decided to sit down and take a breather. So, he went over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and ordered a butterbeer and sat down. Pulling a chair up for his feet, Norische leaned back and put his boots up, relaxing and taking in the locals. After a few minutes, he noticed a rather cute blond watching him out of the corner of his eye.

The blond was probably around sixteen or seventeen maybe. He had almost platinum blond hair, which was slicked back against his head. Norische couldn't see the color of his eyes from here, but his skin was pale and his features aristocratic. Defiantly one of the spoiled rich kid sect. Norische could see that the boy had school robes on, much like the vast majority of teens that were walking around today. Norische was by no means as subtle as the blond at the fact that he was watching him as well. Norische liked to be bold and he liked to flirt so, when the blond looked his way… Norische lifted his glass to him in a silent toast and took a sip. Letting the blond know that he had noticed him watching him too. Immediately the blond repositioned himself in his seat so that his back was to Norische, and appeared to pay more attention to the other four individuals that he was with.

The blond had two goons with him; you could tell just by the way they crowded around him they were almost like bodyguards although they appeared to be around the same age as the blond. There was a rather attractive boy with wavy black hair, not quite as interesting as the blond though but a little better built. He was probably Italian or Greek, Norische guessed…just from his features. There was also a female, very pretty young woman actually. She had dark brown hair, just past her shoulders and her face was gentile and defined… another of the rich kid sect… no doubt. She was sitting across from the blond and every few minutes she would look over his shoulder as see if Norische was still watching.

Norische grinned his devilish grin and titled his head just right. Turning his ear towards the blond and his table. Listening. He knew he wasn't supposed to do it, but he couldn't help it. They would never know he was listening in on their conversation. Being Vampyric with highly acute senses had its benefits, that was for sure. Even from ten feet away he could hear their conversation quite clearly.

"Is he still watching?" blond

"Yeah, wait he has turned away." Female voice

"Who is he?" blond

"No idea, I have never seen him before." Male voice, probably the dark haired one.

"Now what is he doing?" blond

"Just sipping his drink and watching something outside I think. He has the cutest smirk." Female again.

"Shut up Pansy." Ah Pansy is it…well that gives one of them a name.

"Don't be mean Draco, I cant help it if I think he is cute." Draco… hmmm… Dragon, interesting. The blond is Draco, the female is Pansy, that leaves three then.

"Those pants look like they are painted on, I bet they are so tight he isn't wearing anything underneath them." Male voice, again probably the dark haired one.

"Blaise…that is so wrong. Just because you like blokes doesn't mean that everyone is perverted like you." Pansy whispered. Note to self, dark haired one is Blaise, probably gay and sounds like fun…hmm…perverted.

Norische took a second to think. Then without notice "AACHHEWW!". Norische sneezed so hard it brought a tear to his eye and knocked his packages to the floor. Mumbling under his breath, Norische pulled his boots off the chair in front of him and got down on his knees to crawl under the table to pick up the dropped items. Making sure his perfect, leather clad ass was aimed right at their table.

"Draco! Draco look!" Pansy excitedly squealed.

"Oh Bloody Hell! I wonder if has any idea what his ass is doing to me right now? By the way, I was right, no scruffies." Blaise breathed

Draco turned and could not help but stare at the full round ass that he saw pointed his direction. "Bloody Hell." Was all that he said.

Norische could hear them, even from where he was at; he couldn't help but grin at Draco's reaction. Norische didn't wiggle his ass or make any lude movements like he so desperately wanted to do, but he kept it calm and real. So, he just kept mumbling about how stupid he was and reaching around for the scattered items. It took a few minutes to find them all, he even had to put his head all the way to the ground to see one item that had made it underneath the platform for the table, the perfect knee-chest position, with his long and lithe back bowed.

"He is definitely doing that on purpose. No one can do that and not know what he is doing." Blaise whispered huskily.

"Oh Merlin…" Draco agreed.

As Norische picked up the last package, he placed them all back up on the table. Then sat back on the heels of his boots. His shirt had long since gotten un-tucked and so as he sat back you could see the crack of his ass…since the leathers he had chosen were his low riders.

"Yep, no scruffies." Blaise noticed.

"Merlin." Pansy couldn't help but look.

Without further ado, Norische got back up on his feet in one swift movement, not even bothering to hold on to anything to rise. In one graceful almost catlike movement he was standing. He looked down at this pants and bent down to dust off the dirt, twisting this way and that making sure he got it all. Then he tucked his shirt back in, picked up his tiny packages putting them all back in the bag he had them in originally then fastened the bag to his trousers. Norische picked up his butterbeer and drank the last little bit, and then looked over to Draco's table…he knew they were all watching him still. In one unexpected moment, Draco and Norische's eyes met. Ah, they are either light blue or gray, still cant tell from this distance… Their eyes stayed fixed until Norische smiled, and nodded. Then he headed out the door.

Norische was still thinking about the blond and didn't even bother to notice the three young people walking down the sidewalk as he came out of the Ice Cream Parlor. Norische ran right into someone knocking both the individual and his packages flying.

Norische was quite a bit taller than the young man laying on the ground…hmm this one is cute too, and same school cape…I wonder.

Norische knelt down on one knee next to the young man. "I am so sorry, it was all my fault I didn't even pay attention to where I was going. Are you ok?

"Harry, are you ok there mate?" Ok this one's name is Harry. So, who were the red head and the girl then?

"I'm ok Ron, where's my stuff?" Raven hair is Harry, and red head is Ron, got it.

"Harry, are you sure your ok?" the girl exclaimed as she knelt down next to Harry.

"Hermione I am fine now just help me get my schools stuff before it gets stepped on." Ok girl is Hermione, which answers that.

"Ah…Harry…I am sorry, let me help you up." Norische extended his hand to Harry, who thankfully took it.

Ron and Hermione were picking up packages all over the sidewalk when Ron brought one over to Harry. "Sorry Harry, looks like your ink didn't make it." Ron handed Harry the dripping box.

"Crap! Harry, where did you get that stuff from?" Norische asked as he cast "_contineo"_ on the leaking package to keep it from leaking on everything.

"Thanks for that. Umm the stationary store. By the way…have we met? Harry asked.

"No, but my name is Norische De LeNoir, and they called you Harry so I am assuming that is your name." Norische reached over and took the damaged package from Harry.

"Yeah, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, now where is that stationary store located." Norische asked. Hermione pointed thee doors down and across the street. "If you wouldn't mind Harry I would like to replace the items I broke."

"You don't have too." He replied as he bent down to dust his robes off.

"Yes I do, I should have been paying attention. Now please allow me to make this right."

"Ok, I guess." Harry reluctantly agreed and the led the way to the stationary store.

Once inside Norische took the package up to the counter and handed it to the clerk. "Thank you, I would like to replace anything in this package that was damaged, if you please."

"Of course, it will take just a moment to gather the items."

"It is very nice of you to replace the stuff, Mr. De LeNoir." Hermione smiled.

Norische smiled back. "It is only right, and please call me Norische."

A blush rose to her cheeks. "Then please call me Hermione."

This got her another smile.

The clerk came back with the necessary items, and placed them on the counter. "Here you go young man."

"Could you please add in an Everlast, and a singing quill for me as well… oh Harry, do you prefer silver, gold, or platinum?" Norische asked

"You don't have to…" Harry started to protest about the extra items.

"Harry, please… silver, gold or platinum?"

"Ah…gold…I guess." Harry looked a little confused.

"Make that a gold Everlast please Ma'am." Norische said. Then he handed her the necessary coins and took the package. "Thank you very much."

Norische turned and handed the package to Harry smiling.

"What is a singing quill?" Asked Ron.

Hermione opened her mouth but before she could answer Norische explained. "A singing quill is an enchanted quill that allows the person writing to attach a song or tune to what ever is being written. Like if you are writing a love letter you can have the quill add a romantic ballad or if you are writing your Christmas cards you can add a Yule song. All you have to do is say.. _cantito e maxima.. _if you know the song you want but don't know how to hum the tune then you simply tell it _cantito e maxima 'jingle bells' _and every time someone opens or reads the card it will play jingle bells."

Harry listened intently at the instructions of how to use the new quill. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"Sure I did. Harry, if I am going to bruise a blokes butt then he is going to come out of it with more that a sore bum the next morning." Norische said with a smile…fully aware of the double meaning in his words.

Harry and Hermione both blushed beet read, so he knew they understood as well…. Ron on the other hand didn't catch on too swift, but all of the sudden you could see the red spread all the way up to the roots of his flaming red hair. Even the clerk had to hide a giggle as she walked away.

"Ah…" cough. "yeah. Umm, well thanks." Harry was still having problems with the innuendo.

Norische wrote a note to himself, either Harry isn't interested in guys or he is a virgin. "Hey Harry. I noticed the crest on your robes, is that a school crest?"

"Actually it is a house crest, all three of us are from Gryffindor." Harry answered, glad that Norische had changed the subject.

As they walked out of the shop Norische asked. "That is at Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah, there is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Harry replied. "Why?" Harry found it a little odd that Norische was curious about the school but appeared to know so little about it.

"Well I start there in a couple of days and I sort of figured that the information might help." Norische responded.

Hermione was thrilled. "You are going to be going to Hogwarts too. What year?"

Norische smiled at her. "I'm starting my sixth year. I am a transfer student from the Americas, specifically Abbryes in Chicago. There are eight sixth years and eight fifth years that are transferring in, from what they said."

"Wow! We are sixth years too. No one has mentioned a transfer program that I know about though." Hermione stated.

"I don't know much about it, Pari just packed my stuff and had it waiting when I got back from New Orleans, that was a week ago, and I have been here in London for almost four days now." Norische smirked.

Harry looked at Norische. "Pari?"

"My godmother, her name is actuallyParinitra, but I call her Pari." Norische explained.

"Must be a real shock to ya then mate?" Ron asked.

"A little, but it's ok. I love an adventure. Besides, I have never been to England before so it has been very interesting. Sometimes the language barrier is a problem but I manage."

Ron looked confused. "Language barrier. But we all speak English, what barrier is there."

"Actually it is more of a cultural than language barrier. Simple things like loo, we say bathroom or restroom. Crisps are Chips. Boots are what I wear on my feet and not the back end of a car. And some of the foods you guys eat is, well…hard to get used too, like kidney pie… blahh… I prefer not to eat internal organs." Norische made a face with the last comment that got a laugh out of all three of them.

Harry smiled. "Well I hope you enjoy it here. If you need help, we are in Gryffindor so hopefully we will see you later."

"Thanks, and nice meeting you three." Norische extended his hand to Harry with a smile. Harry smiled back and shook his hand, as did Ron. When Norische extended his hand to Hermione though after she shook his hand, he kept a firm grip on her hand and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Hey there mate, that's my girlfriend your mushing up with there." Ron was getting angry as he watched the whole thing.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

Norische released Hermione's hand and turned to Ron, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder he whispered something in Ron's ear. Ron listened intently still fuming then his expression changed and he grinned nodding. Norische stepped back and nodded to Harry and Hermione then headed off down the street.

"What did he say Ron?" Harry asked.

"He said 'treat her like a lady and her world is yours to command, oh and by the way I prefer blokes, I think he is a poof Harry."

Harry laughed at Ron's expression. Hermione didn't think it was funny at all. "Ron it isn't polite to call someone a poof, that's slang…it's not nice. If he prefers boys then you can say he's gay or homosexual but not a poof."

Both boys rolled their eyes at Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Norische took his packages and placed them carefully into his trunk. Train leaves in three hours so he had enough time to go down and get a bite to eat. The entry ceremony to Hogwarts isn't actually until tomorrow but Norische was going down a day early. He had a couple of things he absolutely had to get taken care of before school started. Even though he wanted to be at the station well ahead of time, he still had a while. Norische was thinking about the students he had met yesterday. They all seemed pretty nice, although there was something about that blond that definitely got his attention.

Today Norische decided on his black button fly jeans, and black silk shirt that was open almost to the waist, even though it was tailored to fit it was comfortable and not too tight. He had a feeling that this train ride was going to be long and boring. He chose his black dragon skin knee boots, to add to the almost pirate look he was working today.

Just as Norische finished gathering the last of his stuff and stacking it by the door, Gazer flew in through the open window. The owl squawked as he handed the letter in his beak over to Norische, who gave Gazer one of the new treats he had bought for him.

Norische opened the letter from Pari, and began to read.

_ I Nori_

_I hope you are serious about behaving yourself. I was really proud of you when you were selected for this program. I know it is a wizarding school and not exactly what you are used to, but perhaps it will give you a broader look at the world. _

_I have Owled the Headmaster all of your school records and medical records so they should be well prepared for you. Also, I have had the solicitors set up an account at the wizarding bank there so that you can have access. You will probably have to go in and sign something but it shouldn't be much of a bother. _

_If you have any problems please let me know immediately._

_With luv_

_Pari_

_ /I _

Medical records, great… now that is going to be a pain in the ass…. Oh well, it was bound to happen. Norische sighed; almost wishing … well never mind it didn't matter. He gathered up his trunks and got Gazer into his cage, then threw his cloak over his arm and headed the door.

Platform 9 ¾ , that was bazaar. Nowhere Norische looked could he find such a platform. Then he saw it. People were walking into a gateway on the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Norische wasn't exactly sure about this but he was familiar with gateways. So, he pushed his trolley up to the entryway and extended his hand, yep, it was a gateway all right. So here we go. With that Norische pushed his trolley straight through and sure enough he was on the right platform now. He walked over to the steward and showed him his ticket then handed him his luggage and Gazer, then he walked over to the guy taking tickets and after giving him his ticket and got on the train. An hour and half early, but at least that gave him the opportunity to pick an empty cabin and get a nap before heading off.

Norische walked about halfway down the aisle and opened the door to the cabin then shut it behind him. He put his carryon bag up above the seats, took his cape off and rolled it up to make it into a pillow of sorts, then leaned back to take a nap.

The train slowed as it neared the platform, Norische yawned and stretched trying to force himself to wake up. As the train stopped, Norische stood up and pulled down his carry on bag and grabbed his cape laying it over his arm.

As he stepped off the train Norische noticed that there were not all that many students that were on the train, probably due to the fact that most of them will be coming in tomorrow, on schedule. But he had something to do that wouldn't wait for tomorrow.

The carriage ride to Hogwarts was beautiful and gave Norische one last chance to think about things, before…. Sigh… this is not going to be easy. Deep breath. The carriage stopped at the gates of Hogwarts and Norische got out, taking in everything around him. As he unloaded his trunks and Gazer, he noticed a house elf waiting in the shadows.

"Excuse me." Norische crouched down so that he was at eye level with the creature.

"You wish something from Minny young Master?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you could have my things brought to Professor Snape's quarters, and see to my owl. Also if you would kindly tell me where I might find him as well." Minny stated.

"Professor Snape is in the Headmaster's office, sir. Minny can show you."

"Thank you, please do so." With that, Norische rose and followed the house elf inside the school and through a number of corridors. Finally, they came upon a great Gargoyle statue.

"Headmaster's office is behind there." Minny pointed to the statue.

"Minny can you let him know I am here so that I may speak with him." Norische asked.

"Yes, young Master." AACK! The house elf apparated and Norische was left to stand in the corridor waiting.

It didn't take long and the great gargoyle moved aside. Tentatively Norische started up the stairway that was revealed before him. As he reached the top he could hear talking… Norische wondered who all was going to be in the room. Tilting his head, he listened.

"So Severus do you have any idea who might be wishing to speak with you?" Older voice.

"I have not set any meetings with students at this point so unfortunately not." Probably Professor Snape…his first name was Severus after all.

"I would say your guest is here Professor." Another voice, again male.

Norische knew that the last voice knew he was near, so taking a deep breath he moved further into the room. The room was bathed in deep rich hues of burgundy, and gold. A gentle glow seemed to be emanating from everywhere although Norische could not see any one specific source. Norische did not wish those present to think that he was hesitant or sneaking around so he walked purposefully toward the inner room where the voices were coming from.

As he reached the doorway Norische stopped and took in the three men that were standing there. It was easy for him to see which one was Snape. The old man behind the desk in the center of the room was probably the Headmaster that the house elf had mentioned. There was another man about Snape's age, he would guess, who was there as well. The other man had wheat golden hair that had sprinkles of silver through it, as Norische got nearer his sense of smell told him that the blond was a werewolf, although he had a funny scent about him. Norische didn't bother to try and figure that part out right now.

"Yes, you requested to speak with Professor Snape?" The old man asked.

Norische wanted to make sure that he showed no nervousness or fear, without thinking, he squeezed his hand into a tight fist, forcing his nails to bite into the tender flesh of his palm. "Yes Sir, if I may have the opportunity to speak with Severus Snape?"

The dark haired one turned and glared at Norische. "Exactly who are you? I do not believe we have ever met."

Norische squeezed his fist tighter, and began to feel droplets of blood slowly drip from his hand, yet he remained calm. "My name is Norische De LeNoir, Sir, and no we have never met." Norische could smell the blood as it hit the floor, and he wondered if the werewolf could smell it as well.

"What do you wish to speak to me about Mr. De LeNoir?" getting rather frustrated at the disturbance this young man was causing to his meeting with Dumbledore, "And can it wait until tomorrow?"

"It is a private matter and no Sir it cannot wait." Straight and to the point, Norische looked right into Snape's eyes and waited.

"Severus…" the blond interjected.

"What Lupin?"

Lupin motioned to the blood pool that was now collecting on the floor beneath Norische's hand.

Severus reached over and took the boy's hand, which was dripping with blood, and opened it. Thinking perhaps the boy had injured himself on something. What he saw though was not what he expected. In the palm of the boy's hand were four perfect half moons where his own fingernails had ripped through his skin. "What is the meaning of this?" Severus demanded.

"It is nothing, it is not important. I would appreciate if we could speak privately Sir." Norische paid no attention to his hand or the blood but kept his eyes focused on Snape.

Severus did a quick charm to heal the wounds, and then another to clean up the mess. "I have no intention of speaking with you until I know the nature of the conversation." Severus stated calmly.

Norische took a deep breath and reached into his robes pulling out a scroll and handed it to Professor Snape. The professor released Norische's hand and took the scroll from him, opening the binder he began to read it.

_ I Severus my love, _

_There is so much that I have wished to say to you, so much I want to do. I am not sure where to start. What we shared was the most precious thing that has ever happened to me, I want so much to be with you. If only our parents… _

_I have tried to contact you several times but your father keeps intercepting my owls. I am sending this message with Kindey my personal house elf. Hopefully she will be able to get it too you. _

_My love, I wish to tell you that I am with child, our child. _

_I don't know how you will react, but I know that I love you and I always will. I hope that you accept my love and turn from the darkness that has you now. I am so frightened for you; I just want us to be together. Please let me know how you feel. If I do not hear from you this time, I will assume you no longer wish to be with me…_

_My Heart and Soul_

_Angelica _

/I 

Severus read over the letter several times, not believing what he was reading. "Where did you get this?" Severus asked the boy, his voice slightly shaking.

"It was in my mother's possessions. I found it when she died last year." Norische fought to keep his voice strong and steady.

"Your mother's?" Severus looked at the young man. Closer this time, looking intently at his features.

"Severus…is everything alright?" the headmaster asked.

"No Albus…" Severus just kept staring at the boy. "When?"

"Which Sir? My birth or her death?" Norische asked.

"Both actually.

"My birth, August 8th, 1989. Her death November 5th, last year."

"You stated you found this amongst her things?" Severus could not take his eyes off of the delicately scribed words on the scroll.

"Yes, as well as the body of the house elf who was suppose to have delivered it. Apparently, grandfather did not appreciate my mother's desire to communicate with you." Norische stated.

"How did she die?" The sadness was thick in his voice.

"She committed suicide, Sir." Severus' head shot up and he looked deeply into the boy's eyes for any sign of deception. When he found none, Severus quickly decided that he needed to sit down. Remus was quickly at Severus' side and ushered him into a chair.

"Severus are you all right?" Remus gently took the scroll from Severus and read it. As he read Remus' eyes got wide and his mouth opened. "Severus, is this…true…"

Professor Snape could only stare at Norische and nod.

"Why?" Severus asked.

Norische knew what he was asking and lowered his head. "In her note she stated that I was grown now, and that she could no longer live another day without her mate. She honestly thought you had rejected her and that there was nothing left to live for."

"I never…" Severus felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I was young, I… never refused her… I was just… I had obligations, I…"

Remus put his hand on Severus' shoulder. Trying to comfort Severus without being too bold.

"Sir, I did not bring you this information to cause you pain or sadness. I merely wished you to know. I am suppose to start school here tomorrow, but if my presence is unwanted or too painful for you, I can return to my godmother's and leave you in peace." Norische still had his eyes cast downward, not wishing to see Severus' face.

"I … No! You most certainly will not leave. Ah…. let me think, give me a minute please.

Then Remus and Severus went to the other room, talking quietly between themselves; while Norische remained behind, with the headmaster. Norische turned his head to listen to them, although he did attempt to be discreet due to the fact that he was not alone right now.

"Severus, is that young man actually your son?" Remus asked.

"Apparently." Severus replied. "Angelicaand I had a brief romance in my fifth year. She left school and did not return; I assumed it was because her father found out about us. We were only together three times, and apparently, one of those times she conceived a son. Remus this is the first I have ever heard about my son, I never knew…"

"I know love, and I know that if you did know you would have said something. You have never hidden something like this from me. Don't worry I am not mad. I am just worried about you. What are you going to do now?" Remus' words were filled with love and understanding.

"I… I suppose I have a son. Which means things will probably be changing, I am not pushing you away Remus…please understand that, I want you… no I need you here with me now more than ever. I have no clue how to be a father, no idea of what to do. But that boy just lost his mother and I cant turn my back on him." Severus' words touched Norische deeply. No…this Remus was apparently a very important part of Severus' life and he wasn't going to destroy it.

Norische looked over to the headmaster. "I apologize Sir for interrupting your meeting, please forgive me." With that Norische turned and headed back out the way he came.

Norische walked back down the stairwell and down the long corridor towards the front of the school. Norische took his cape off and tossed it over one of the benches at the gates of the school, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter, lit up a clove cigarette and crouched down…trying to figure out what he was going to do about the trunks he had delivered to his father's quarters.

Norische was about halfway through his cigarette when he heard feet running in the distance.

"Remus do you see him? I can't see anything." Severus asked between breaths.

"I don't see him but I smell something. This way!" Remus lifted his nose to the wind and took several deep breaths.

The sound of running got closer. Damn! I forgot about the cloves. "Fuck!" Norische hung his head and waited for the two of them to find him. It was only a moment or two and Remus and Severus ran up to Norische breathless.

"What… in Merlin's name… do you … think you are doing?" Severus was trying to talk but he was quite winded right now.

"I'm leaving." Norische answered.

"Why? Did I say or do something… I …" Severus was still trying to figure this all out.

"No, I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry that I have caused so much trouble; I'm going to go back to Pari, my godmother. Unfortunately, I already had a house elf take my things, so if you would not mind please have them sent to the address that is listed on my school records." Norische flicked the ash off of his cigarette but did not look at either of the two men.

"You haven't caused any trouble. I was just not prepared for this, and you most certainly will not be leaving." Severus had managed to calm his breathing somewhat.

Norische stood up to his full height, and turned to the Severus and Remus. "Sir, you may be my father but cannot tell me what to do. I am not going to destroy the happiness you have now, and you cannot force me to stay."

"What are you talking about?"

Norische looked purposely looked to Remus, who blushed just a little. "Sir, you may or may not have realized it but my Mother was Vampyric, and I do not know what you know about our kind… but I will not come between the two of you." Norische was talking to Severus but looking at Remus.

"How did you know?" Remus asked.

"I don't mean to be bold, but you have the scent of my father all over you."

Remus blushed heavily this time, but then again so did Severus. "Does this bother you?" Severus asked.

Norische dipped his head down just a little and smirked. "Not at all, it actually kinda explains a couple of things for me." Both men looked a little confused. "I'm gay." He said it in such a matter of fact manner that Severus and Remus were taken back a little.

Remus smiled and shook his head. Severus rolled his eyes at the comment. "Norische, Severus and I, we don't want you to leave. I mean. I could never forgive myself if I thought that you were going to leave because of me. Severus is very dear to me but you are his son…"

"Absolutely. I may not know how to be a father but don't deny me the opportunity to find out." Severus was very calm and focused now.

"My mother searched her whole life for love, I refuse to be the reason my father abandons it once he has found it." Norische shook his head and turned around, looking off into the distance, he took a long drag from his cigarette.

Severus looked so crushed. Remus had to say something. "Norische, if we…I mean Severus and I… were to continue as we are, but include you into our home… would you be willing to stay?"

Severus looked at Remus, the love within him pouring out through his eyes. "Yes… I don't want you to leave; I want to have the opportunity to be your father. Please stay."

Norische looked down at his boots and thought for a moment. Then lifting his head, he turned back around and faced his father and the werewolf. "Very well, but if for a moment I think that I am interfering or that I am getting in between the two of you…I will leave and I wont ask for permission to do it, I will simply be gone. Also I know you are a professor here, and I refuse to be treated differently than the others. I expect to have to prove myself and to be expected to work harder than the rest of the students, simply because I am your son. One more thing, I am not a kid, I have taken care of myself for years now, so please don't treat me as if I am innocent or ignorant because I am neither."

Severus listened to his son and couldn't help but smirk, this young man is definitely going to be a handful… and what is worse he is fully aware of that fact.

"Agreed." Severus stated. "Now come with us, we will show you to our suite. Ah by the way this is Remus Lupin… Professor Remus Lupin. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and you have him as a teacher as well as myself, I teach potions."

"Pleased to meet you." Norische extended his hand. "Potions! That's great, well that is something else I now understand."

Severus frowned a little at Norische's comment. "Sorry, I've been told by my previous instructors that I am, shall I say, gifted in potions. I'm not trying to brag but I have yet to find a potion that I can't do." Norische explained.

Severus smiled at this new information, practically beaming with pride. "We shall see young man. I will want to test you before you start classes so that I can make sure that you are meeting my standards for my class."

Norische grinned. "Not a problem, I can take anything you dish out."

"Pardon me?" Severus looked confused again.

"Sorry American muggle term. It means I accept your challenge. By the way, what should I call you? Both of you that is?"

Severus looked at Remus then at his son. "You may call me father, if you wish. Or Severus…but when we are in class then I expect you to address me properly."

Remus wasn't quite sure how to respond… "Well feel free to call me Remus, and likewise on classroom etiquette. As too more familiar titles, you may call me what you wish…I am not sure what you would feel comfortable with or what would be acceptable."

"Ok, no problem. By the way, I sent my luggage to your area… I don't know if the house elf put it in your office or your suite, but there are a couple of things in there that I have under a refrigeration spell that really should be put in proper storage. If you wouldn't mind." Norische stated.

"Then perhaps we should go inside and find your things." Severus slipped an arm around Remus' waste and started walking back inside the school. Norische flicked his cigarette butt off in the distance and grabbed his cape then hurried after the two of them.

"By the way, did you know students smoking was against school rules?" Severus asked over his shoulders.

"Didn't ask." Norische replied with a mischievous grin.

Severus shook his head and kissed Remus on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Severus' suite was located not far from the potions classroom and lab, in the dungeons. As they entered the room Norische found he already liked the general feel of the room. It was dark and dank…as most dungeons should be. There was an air of mystery about the place but it was definitely to Norische's tastes. The room was done in forest greens, black and silver, with highlights of burgundy and gold here and there. There was a huge fireplace on the right side of the room, it took up about half the wall, and the rest was covered with bookshelves. Each shelf was crammed with books, parchments, scrolls or containers of some form. Bottle after bottle of potion ingredients covered almost one entire wall. Norische was immediately enthralled. There were two comfortable leather wing back chairs by the fireplace and a convenient round table between the two, a large over stuffed sofa sat behind the chairs and framed in the fireplace perfectly. In the far left corner there was a huge mahogany desk that had exquisite craftsmanship on the detail work. There was a large black leather office chair behind the desk and the desk was literally covered with papers and scrolls…apparently Severus was getting ready for classes.

"Where should I put this, father?" Norische held up his cape.

Severus smiled a sad smile at being called 'father', but recovered quickly. "My room… our room, is the second door to on the left. Your room will be the first… ah…if you wish to stay with me that is. You do always have the option to stay in the dorms with the other students, but… I do have the spare room." Severus was trying to be so calm; unfortunately, he was doing a lousy job of it.

So, Norische thought he would make it easy for him. "If its ok with you I will probably spend my first couple of weeks in the dorm, that way I can get to know the other students. Then I will probably be staying here or switching back and forth. I would however like to set up some of my stuff so that I can do any of my major studying here."

Severus was very pleased with what Norische had to say so he simply nodded. Remus was smiling as well…glad to see the two could compromise on things.

Norische spotted his trunks and went over to them. "_Alohomora." _He unlocked the bigger trunk and took out a small black box and then handed it to Severus. "These are the one's that need to be kept cool. Where should I put them?"

"Let me see them first. I don't wish to put the items in with something that might explode." Severus took the box and opened it. Checking the vials inside, he raised an eyebrow as he went through the box noting each ingredient separately. "Some of these items, are shall I say, questionable at best. How did you get these ingredients?"

Remus was concerned so he went over to look at the vials as well. "Anamorphagus bile? Salamander blood? Acromantula venom? Doxy venom? Werewolf blood? Erumpet fluid? Lobalug venom? Basilisk venom? Manticore poison? Ashwinder venom? Phoenix tears?

Unicorn milk? Runespoor eggs? Norische some of these items are very dangerous, and most of them are illegal for you to have…how did you get these?"

"I like to keep hard to find ingredients with me, and yes some of those are restricted, but that is just to people that don't know how to use them correctly. As to how did I get them, I normally don't have a problem finding the more…shady… areas of town, where you can buy anything if you have the money or the trade for it."

Remus whispered something into Severus' ear, who whispered back then nodded. "Norische, I will put these items in my storage area, but you will not be permitted to use them without supervision."

"WHAT!" Norische started to walk over to Severus. "No way! These are mine; I can't help it if I can find things that other people don't want me to find. You can't take my stuff from me."

"Young man, whether you wish to acknowledge it or not, I do indeed have the right to do exactly that. These items are dangerous, and until you prove to me that, you know how to handle them then you will not be permitted to have them. Is that clear?"

Norische looked at him for a moment then turned and bent down rummaging through the trunk once again. He lifted out three boxes, and handed them to Severus. "You will probably want these too then." Norische reached into his pants pocket he made sure he had his cigarettes and lighter and mumbled something about needing to smoke, and walked out the door of the suite before Severus or Remus could say anything.

Severus looked at Remus worried. Then put the boxes down on the coffee table and started going through them. Exotic ingredients from all over the world, some were dangerous but most were just extremely rare.

"Remus, tell me I didn't just make a huge mistake." Severus asked.

"You didn't love, you made the right choice. You have no idea of his skills and until you do you must be cautious. Most of these items are not for the average, hell even the above average potions student. You did what any good parent would do."

"I need to talk to him though. I don't want him thinking that I don't trust him or that I doubt his skill… I don't know what his skills are… will you come with me to speak to him?" Severus desperately needed the calm cool mind of his werewolf right now.

"Of course love." Remus ran his hand through Severus' thick black hair and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go find our son."

"Our son?"

"You don't mind do you." Remus blushed.

"Not at all, I very much like the sound of that actually."

Severus kissed Remus on the forehead and then headed out to find their son.

They walked slowly, not truly in a hurry… trying to allow Norische enough time to calm down. As they reached the courtyard, Remus heard something strange, and turned his head to listen. It was the sound of someone getting violently ill. "Severus, it sounds like Norische is sick…"

"What? Where?" Both Severus and Remus rushed over to where Norische was bent over retching horribly.

Norische had barely made it to the courtyard when the first wave of nausea hit him. He grabbed his stomach with one hand and pulled his hair back away form his face with the other, as spasm after spasm hit and everything he had eaten for the last two days decided it liked being out side his body much better than being inside.

Severus reached Norische and wrapped his hands around his waist supporting him, while Remus grabbed his hair and held it for him. This allowed Norische to brace himself with his hands on his thighs, giving him just a little more stability. He didn't even care that he was puking in front of his new father; he just appreciated the strong arms he was leaning on.

After several minutes of desperately attempting to calm his stomach, finally Norische took several deep breaths and stood upright again. Avoiding looking at both his father and Remus.

"All you all right? I have a potion for nausea if you want it?" Severus asked

"It wont work, and I am fine… I just need to sit down."

"Why will the potion not work, what is the matter?" Severus asked, his level of concern rose dramatically at Norische's comment.

"The potion you have is probably for a human, I'm vampyre… it wont work." Conspicuously avoiding the second half of the question.

Remus conjured a glass of cold water and a wet washcloth and gave both to Norische. Then repeated Severus' question. "Do you know what is wrong?"

Norische accepted the glass of water thankfully and rinsed his mouth out spitting the water on the ground then drank down the rest of the contents. He handed the glass back to Remus and washed his face with the cold cloth, again avoiding the question.

"Norische… answer me please… what is the matter?" Severus did not like the fact that the boy had refused to answer; it only made him worry more.

Norische sighed and gave the washcloth back to Remus, thanking him.

"Norische… if you do not tell me what is wrong I fully intend to take you to our medical facilities here and have them tell me what is wrong." Severus warned.

Again, Norische sighed. "I don't do well with threats father." He took out his cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag on the clove cigarette, allowing the delicious flavor of clove to mask the bitter taste of the vomit still hiding at the back of his throat.

"I am not threatening you Norische, I am simply stating a fact. If either you don't know what is wrong or you don't wish to tell me, then I will take you to Madam Pomfrey and have her check you out so that I may know what I can do to help you."

"There is nothing you can do to help me." Norische said finally.

"Why? What's wrong? Tell me Dammit!" Severus could feel the fear in him, and did not like the feeling.

Norische walked over to one of the courtyard benches and sat down, taking another drawl on the cigarette. Norische cleared his throat and prepared himself to answer. "You know that my mother was vampyre right?"

"I didn't know until you told me earlier, but now I am aware of that fact yes."

"She was a pranic vamp. Do you know what that means father?" Norische asked, looking down at the ground by his feet.

Remus spoke up. "A pranic vampyre is an individual that feeds off of sexual energy, am I correct?"

"Pretty much. I am pranic as well; although I border on elemental too. But primarily I am pranic." Norische stated quietly as if he were afraid of Severus' reaction.

"How does this explain your vomiting, son?" Severus asked concerned. Admittedly, he knew less about vampyres than he did about werewolves but Remus seemed to understand it well enough.

"I didn't want to cause so much trouble. Damn the timing!"

"You are not causing trouble, what about timing?" Severus insisted.

"IthinkImgoingintoseason" Norische mumbled.

"I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"I said I think I am going into season." Norische stood up and walked away from the shocked men.

Remus looked over to Severus and then quickly walked over to Norische. "Your sixteen right. Have you ever gone in season before?"

"Yeah, for a few years now… about fourteen months ago was the last time." Norische answered

"Tell me about it. I know you are aware that I am a werewolf, so I do have some idea of what you are going through but my going into heat is not quite like you going into season. Please explain it too me." Remus asked patiently.

Norische sighed deeply. "About every eight to ten months I go into season, it normally last for anywhere from three weeks to almost three months. Last time it should have happened was right after my mother died, Pari said that the stress from her death probably caused me to miss my cycle and that means that this one is going to be much worse." Norische puffed on his cigarette and continued. "I think it started two days ago, but I am not sure… it always kinda sneaks up on me, then I get hit like a ton of bricks."

Norische really didn't want to discuss this but apparently, he had no choice. "It normally starts off with headaches, then muscle aches, then the nausea and vomiting…. especially when I get upset or emotional, then night sweats, stomach cramps, dizziness, passing out…it all depends."

Severus walked over to him and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "What can we do to help."

"Get me laid…" Norische said laughingly.

"Excuse me?" Severus questioned shocked.

"Sorry… but that is basically the problem. My body is building up reserves of certain hormones and storing them for breading purposes. Unfortunately, I'm not breeding, I don't have someone to cover that position right now, so I am slowly being poisoned by my own body.

"Does it specifically have to be breeding, or can simple sexual release suffice?" Remus asked with a deep blush.

"Well…in the past it didn't matter. As long as there was another individual involved."

"So you must have a partner?" Remus asked

"Yeah, two years ago the doctor had me working it two and three times a day… but Pari said he was an idiot and changed doctor's. She stated that simple sexual release wont cut it, that I needed the emotional side of it as well."

"Working it?" Remus wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Norische looked at him then looked away and blushed. "Uhhh….yeah…umm… stroking it… jacking off."

"I see." Remus knew he hadn't wanted to know….

"Father, I didn't intend for this to happened. I was hoping it was just my nerves that was making me sick." Norische looked down at the ground. "I hate being in season, I feel like such a freak."

"You are not a freak. All vampyre have the same issues, just like all werewolves go into heat." Remus hated seeing Norische so upset with himself when it wasn't his fault.

"Is there no potion that they can give you? I know that Madam Pomfrey has worked with multiple species before. I think we should take you down to see her and see if there is something that she has that can help." Severus suggested.

"Normally I would say no, but if I am going to start school here tomorrow then maybe I should see what she can do." Norische's shoulders slumped and he hung his head, desperately not wanting to do this. He took one final hit from his cigarette and turned towards Remus and Severus, with a very reluctant acceptance.

Severus put his hand on his son's shoulder and followed Remus who led the way to the medical ward.

"Madam Pomfrey, this is my son…Norische De LeNoir. He wishes to speak with you about a problem he is having." Poppy just barely showed her surprise at Severus' statement.

"What can I do for you Mr. De LeNoir?" Poppy asked.

"Call me Norische for starters." He said with a sad smile. Then Norische looked over to his father and realized that he and Remus were not going to leave the room so he started explaining what was happening to Madam Pomfrey.

"Pranic Vampyre, that is going to make the symptoms much stronger I am afraid. How long since it started?"

"Two days I think, but I am not sure. I have been really stressed out, meeting my father for the first time and all. So the headaches and nausea could have been from that and not me going into season, but it is way past due right now and so I am afraid that I am." Norische knew what the next battery of questions would be and he dreaded them.

"When was the last time you were sexually active?"

"Ah…do you mean, myself or with someone?"

"Both."

Norische cleared his throat and concentrated on the floor in front of him. "Last night for by myself, and four months ago with someone else."

"Four months ago? So you don't have an active girlfriend at this point?"

"Boyfriend and no, not really."

"Ok…." Raising an eyebrow at the boyfriend comment, but letting it past. "Are you having any sexual difficulties? Anything that would prevent you from choosing someone at this point."

"No, I had someone… but … I really don't wish to discuss it, if you don't mind."

"Very well. I am going to give you a few things to take with you to help with the symptoms and yes before you say anything they are focused on vampyre. This is a potion to calm your stomach, these will help with the headaches, this one will help with the muscles and joint pain, and this one will help with your emotions and nerves. I think that these will at least calm the symptoms to a bearable level and give you the opportunity to find someone appropriate. However, I am going to see if I can find something that might be able to block the hormones in general, unfortunately that may take a while. Severus you know which of this potions are which and you know about dosage so I will leave them in your control. If you need any thing or your symptoms get worse let me know."

Severus took one final look at Norische before he closed the door to the room and allow his son to get some sleep.

Remus was sitting by the fireplace sipping on a cup of tea, going over the list of students for his classes, and making notes here and there, when Severus came over and sat down.

"How's he doing." Remus asked.

"He is already asleep, apparently the sleeping draft is quite a bit stronger than normal sleeping potions." Severus sighed.

"You know, I think he was worried about telling you that he had a medical problem. I think he believed that you would send him away or be angry with him." Remus stated.

"I felt that as well, although I don't see how anyone could be angry with a child when it isn't their fault they are sick."

"He isn't exactly a child but I agree…" Remus yawned. "Severus, I am very sleepy myself so I think I am going to turn in, care to join me?" Remus asked with a loving smile.

Severus looked at Remus and smiled. "I suppose these lists can wait until tomorrow." With that the two of them disappeared into their room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

Norische woke up reasonably early the next morning and went out into the main living area, unfortunately, he had neglected to move his trunks into his room last night so all of his stuff was still out there. Last night he was so tired he didn't even bother to get his sleeping pants on, he just stripped and got in bed. So, when Norische finally decided to try and get out of bed he just picked up his jeans and put them back on, not bothering to button the fly.

Rubbing his eyes as he opened the door, Norische didn't notice his father and Remus sitting there drinking coffee. He simply went over to his trunk and opened it and pulled out a small black bag. After a minute of two of rummaging through the bag he picked out two vials and drank the contents of each, then shivered at the taste, nasty bitter stuff. Then with a yawn he turned and placed the bag back into his trunk and started rummaging through his clothes, not realizing that his jeans were slowly falling down in back.

"Norische…." Severus started.

Norische had been crouching trying to find the shirt he was looking for, but when Severus spoke, it startled him and somehow he ended flat on his butt staring in the direction the voice had come from.

"Ah hem… Norische would you kindly pull up your trousers, if Remus blushes any worse I am going to have to sedate him." Severus teased.

Norische looked a little confused then realized what his father had said. "Sorry." With a mumbled apology, Norische stood up and fixed his jeans then buttoned the fly to make sure they stayed in place.

"Are you not even going to say good morning?"

"Mornin'" Norische mumbled.

"Not in a pleasant mood are you," Then Severus expression changed to concern. "Are you feeling all right?"

Norische glared in the direction of the voice, his eyes not yet capable of focusing well. Then turned back to his trunk and started rummaging again. "Vampyre…..morning….." then Norische made a rather rude noise and kept on rummaging. Finally, he found the clothing combination he was looking for, and with a yawn and a stretch, he stood back up and headed back to his room. "Shower."

"One word sentences, hmm. I must remember he is definitely not a morning person." Severus chuckled.

"Severus, you realize that you are going to have a problem with that young man?" Remus smiled softly.

"What do you mean luv?"

"A pranic vampyre, in season, with that body… I have a strange feeling that we are going to be over our heads with this one."

"You are probably right." Severus contemplated something. "I wonder what the two potions he took were?"

"You should probably ask him once he gets out of the shower, and you should probably make arrangements to get all the ingredients that you will need to make the medicines that Madam Pomfrey gave you last night. Since we have quite a while before the ceremonies start tonight, perhaps you should test him on his potions when he truly wakes up."

"Yes that would be best. I also need to speak with Albus and let him know what is going on."

As Severus stated this, there was a knock at the door. "Why do I have a feeling I know who that is?" He mumbled as he went to answer the door. "Albus, I was just thinking about coming to see you." Severus stated as he opened the door for the headmaster to come in.

"Excellent, then I assume things went well last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not exactly as expected but…." Severus smirked, looking a little embarrassed really. "I find that I do indeed have a son, and that he will be joining me from now on. It was decided that he would spend part of his time in the dorms and part of his time here, using my guest bedroom. I am going to put a separate door for him to enter by, so you might want to choose a painting for him if you don't mind."

As they were speaking a dripping wet young man with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist came through the connecting doorway, and walked over to his trunk. Apparently he didn't notice Dumbledore was present…as he bent down to get his toiletries, he managed to give the headmaster an excellent look at a rather well toned, muscular leg.

"Norische!" Severus called out in frustration. "Would you kindly put on proper clothing before you come out here, the Headmaster does not wish to see your body any more than Remus does."

Norische threw his head back, sending tiny rivers of water in every direction. Norische blushed as he stood back up and looked directly at Professor Dumbledore. "Sorry, shampoo…" was all he said as he lifted his bag of toiletries, he then turned and casually walked back into the other room.

"Ah…yes." Dumbledore cleared his throat, you could see the twinkle in his eye just radiating. "Not a problem Severus, I will make arrangements for the new door immediately, was their any thing else that you or your son required?"

"Thank you Albus, but not that I am aware of. I will be testing him on potions today to ensure his proper placement but other than that we are…shall I say…playing it by ear." Severus shook his head.

Dumbledore smiled. "I will be happy to give you a complete copy of the information that was sent with him. Severus, you may with to note that you are listed as his only acknowledged relative, and that in a secondary position is his godmother Parinitra of the Vampyric High Council of Elders. Also this came today from Parinitra for you." Dumbledore handed Severus a package. "I am afraid that I have much that must be done before the ceremonies tonight, so if there is nothing else I shall see you then…oh if you wish special arrangements for your son's ceremony just let me know.

Albus nodded towards Remus and turned to leave. After the headmaster left, Severus went over to his chair and sat down, still holding the package. Remus stood up and came over to his side and sat down on the arm of his chair. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Inhaling deeply Severus cautiously opened the package. Inside was a box, when he first opened it he was shocked. Inside was a collection of photos, and several small bags. Severus had just started going through the photos when Norische appeared in the doorway, this time he had a pair of black leather pants on, although he was barefoot and didn't have a shirt on yet. Norische was attempting to towel dry his hair when he came over and sat down in the abandoned chair. "What ya got?" Norische asked.

"Apparently your godmother sent me a package." Severus stated as he continued to go through the photos.

"She didn't. Dammit she said she wouldn't. Oh…. Crap…." Norische took the towel and hid his face.

"Is there a problem?" Remus asked.

Norische pulled the towel away and with a miserable look he stated. "Yeah that is all the crap she has blackmailed me with my whole life, I guess she thought you needed it just in case."

"These are baby pictures, and pictures of you growing up. How is that black mail?" Severus was looking at each picture reverently, realizing how much of his son's life he had missed. Then he picked up the little bags. He opened the navy blue one and poured the contents into his hand. It was a collection of tiny teeth. Severus looked at Norische curiously.

"My baby teeth. Pari…kept everything."

The burgundy bag revealed an ebony lock of hair tied with a blue satin ribbon. "My first hair cut." Norische stated.

The golden bag, had a small dried piece of skin in it. Severus again looked at Norische confused. "My umbilical cord."

When Severus started to open the black velvet bag Norische stopped him. "Ah…. my circumcision…." He stated with a blush. Severus coughed and resealed the bag. Taking note not to open that one by mistake in the future.

Norische sat down on the floor between the two chairs and started pulling pictures from the box looking at them. The three of them spent several hours going through the content of the box, Norische spending much of his time laughing and hiding his face. Pictures of his first bath, of his first birthday, pictures of him in nappies, and running naked through the house, there were pictures of his first kiss, and his first date, his graduation from a muggle school and his class mates. Then near the bottom of the box there was a black leather envelope, bound in black satin ribbon. "Ah… you shouldn't open that one father…."

"Why?" Severus asked concerned.

"I really don't want to say, but" Norische knew that would not suffice his father. "Ok, I tell you what, have Remus look at the pictures in the other room and if he thinks you need to see it, then go ahead…if not then leave it be…please."

Severus looked at his son then at Remus. He then nodded and handed the envelope to Remus who gave Norische a concerned look but stood up and went into their bedroom. Closing the door quietly.

Remus slowly opened the envelope and pulled out several black and white photos. The first showed Norische's mother pregnant standing there with one hand on her huge belly and the other hand waving, her smile was so beautiful Remus could easily see how Severus had fallen in love with her.

The second photo showed the same beautiful woman caged, she had a wild look in her eyes and you could clearly see several wounds on her naked body.

The third photo showed the Angelica again naked in a cage, but laying outside the cage was a small child, he had his tiny hand inside the cage brushing the hair from her face.

The fourth photo showed a boy a little older trying to pull the door of the cage off its hinges and a terrified Angelica huddled in one of the far corners of the cage.

The next photo shows the same little boy hanging limp from a set of chains, the boy was naked and there were literally hundreds of whip marks from the boy's shoulders to mid thighs. Remus saw the picture and knew the child in the picture had to be Norische; the boy must have been beaten severely for trying to rescue his mother from the cage. Remus felt nauseous and didn't even try and hold back his tears… his werewolf rage began to well up in him and he was doing everything he could not to lose control.

The next photo showed Angelica hanging from the same chains, apparently unconscious. Blood pooling underneath her dangling feet from the beating she had received.

Remus could not look at the other photos; he placed the photos back inside the envelope and tied it tight again. Taking a deep breath, he walked back into the other room. Remus walked up to Severus, and handed him the envelope.

"Promise me you will never open that envelope….." Remus stated with a shaky voice.

"Remus…"

"PROMISE ME!!!" Remus screamed.

Severus dropped the envelope and stood up immediately. He put his hands on Remus' shoulders and looked into his eyes. Severus saw rage, undeniable, uncontrollable rage. He knew that Remus was struggling not to lose control but he was quickly loosing the battle. "I Promise." Was all he said.

Norische was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled close to his chest, his head buried in his arms, trembling. Remus nodded then looked down at Norische. Remus knelt down cautiously and put his hand on Norische's shoulder. Norische raised his head and looked into the tear-streaked eyes of the werewolf. Remus didn't ask, he simply wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight. They shared a moment of understanding and silence between the two of them; then Norische spoke up. "They can't be destroyed, I've tried. I have tried every spell, incantation and curse I know. I have tried cutting, burning, even acid, nothing works, and I can't throw them away or give them away they keep coming back. Pari said my grandfather did it so I would never forget, but even without the photos…I will never forget…never." Norische said at just barely a whisper.

Severus knelt down and ran his finger through Remus' hair; Remus closed his eyes at the gentle touch. "I don't know what was in that envelope, nor do I think I will ever wish to know…but son," Severus paused waiting for Norische to focus his attention on him. "I can not change the past, I am just very, very glad I am here to be a part of your future."

It took a while for the level of emotions to calm down enough that the three of them could start their day properly.

Norische walked out of his bedroom putting on his silver mesh shirt. "Father, I wanted to tell you I am sorry about this morning. I guess I am not ah…modest… I didn't mean to well, show my ass to Remus, or flash Dumbledore either. I just never think about stuff like that."

Severus snorted. "It is quite alright. Just try and remember in the future." Then something caught his eye. "Come here Norische."

Norische walked over to where his father was sitting sipping on another cup of coffee. Remus was sitting across from him nibbling on a croissant. "Yes father?"

"Lift up your shirt please."

Norische lifted his shirt and smiled, he knew what had caught his father's attention. Hanging from each nipple was a ring; on the ring was balanced an adorable tiny silver bat. "Like them?"

"I didn't notice these this morning. But yes they are quite appropriate."

"I took them out when I showered, I have a total of five piercing actually. Both ears, both nipples and…ah…one other…" Norische blushed just a little.

"One other?" Severus raised an eyebrow to his son.

"Yeah…and if you ever see that one, just run a stake through my heart right then please." Norische lowered his shirt and went about putting his boots on.

Severus was having fun with his son's embarrassment, "And where exactly is the 'one other' located, that my seeing it would cause such distress." Severus placed his typical Snape face on, giving no indication that he was teasing his son at all.

"Ah… don't worry about it, you will never see it." Norische was being very evasive.

"Young man I do not like having to ask a question more than once." Severus stated with a slightly harsher tone. Remus hid his amusement behind his pastry and kept his mouth shut.

"Fine…. I had my scrotum pierced when I was fourteen…there are you happy." Norische clearly didn't like his father knowing this piece of information but it was his own fault really he did mention five piercings.

"Scrotum?" Severus looked slightly flushed.

"Yes, now shut up about it…ok…" Norische just had to get out of the room right now it was getting way too hot. "I'm going to smoke." With that, Norische walked out of the room and headed out to the courtyard to smoke.

"All I want to say is …. OW!" Remus smirked and tried very hard not to laugh.

"Dear Merlin, fourteen years old…. How did he manage that? First smoking, then it was the restricted items, now a rather unusual piercing. What else has that boy been able to do?" Severus stared at the closed door and continued to sip his coffee.

While Norische was outside he took his time and looked around a little, he found the Owlery and the Astronomy tower, the Quidditch pitch and the edge of the dark forest. He wandered down by the black lake for a while then realized what time it was getting to be so he headed back up to the school. He was almost to the dungeons when he saw his father and Remus walking towards him.

"Good. There you are, I want you to follow me." Severus motioned Norische to follow him towards the potions lab. Once inside Severus went over to the black board and started writing down a list of potions, nothing more than just the list.

Draught of Living Death

Veritaserum

Polyjuice Potion

Wolfsbane Potion

Draught of Peace

Invigoration Draught

Dreamless Sleeping Draught

Amortentia

Purification Potion

Mandrake Draught

Interesting, from simple to complex the potions were varied enough than they would give a genuine idea of Norische's abilities and skills. "Father do you mind if I go get my equipment?"

Severus pulled several small items from his cloak. "_Engorgio_". "Since I am here to supervise you may use any of your supplies you wish, although you may wish to check my storage room first so that you don't deplete your own supplies."

Norische rushed over to check and found that his father had indeed brought everything, even his general supplies that had still been packed. "Great! Where do you want me and what do you want me to start with first?"

"You may use what ever station you wish and you may choose the potions at your discretion." Severus was elated at his son's excitement.

"Father did you get my wand?"

"I'm sorry Norische I didn't, do you want Remus to go get it? Or you may borrow mine if you wish." Severus answered.

"If I could use yours for a minute it would be appreciated but if Dad could go and get mine it would be easier for me." Norische stated but he didn't lift his head "Oh and there is a box that should be with my wand it says Concitator in silver letters on it, if you could get that too I would appreciate it."

Remus nodded but when Severus looked at him, Severus could see the tear in his eye, and gave Remus a questioning glance. Remus leaned into Severus and whispered. "I'm a Dad, I have a son." Severus smiled and leaned down kissing Remus on the forehead. With that Remus wiped his eyes and rushed out to get the items requested. Severus handed his son his wand for the moment.

"Cool." Norische turned to the first station and set up the first cauldron, putting in the required amount of water along with one dollop of mineral oil, and lit a flame underneath. Using "_Tempus_." Norische set a timer for twenty minutes.

The second station Norische put the cauldron to heat at a much lower flame, just barely noticeable again using "_tempus_" he sat that cauldron for forty-five minutes.

The third station was put to work, with this one Norische put in, Valerian Officinalis, Jobberknoll Feathers and Hamamelis Viginica. After cutting up the ingredients and measuring the proper amounts, Norische set the "_tempus_" charm for three hours. The Veritaserum was finished except for the simmering.

Norische much preferred to use the ancient name of the ingredients rather than the more modern name, since most of the really interesting potions were written using those terms. He had made it a point to memorize all the Latin names as well as the ancient alchemic and Druimatic terms when he was only thirteen yrs old.

Now Norische started going through the vials in his boxes and set aside certain ones, but remembering what his father said he went into the storage room and grabbed a couple of bottles and two baskets of ingredients then came back to the station with his arms full.

Before Norische started to work on chopping the next set of ingredients he went and retrieved his mortal and pestle, he knew once he started he would have to be quick on this one and wouldn't have the time to run and get his supplies. Quickly Norische glanced over at the first station, three minutes left. Then the timer on the first cauldron was going off. Norische rushed over to it and put in the powdered root of asphodel and then set the timer for ten minutes. Rushing back to the chopping he was doing

Remus came back just as the first timer went off and handed the items to Norische with a smile. "Thanks Dad." Remus wasn't sure if Norische realized he had just called him Dad but he didn't care, it made Remus so happy he just smiled and moved out of the way to stand over with Severus.

"Father, on the purification potion did you have something specific in mind, like did you want it focused on the dark arts or just a general purification potion?" Norische asked as he set up his next cauldron.

"Since I haven't seen it in a while why don't you do one focused on the dark arts." Severus was a little leery but it would be a good test of Norische's skills in that area as well.

"I don't have any hair from a black dog, or a grim…do you?"

"Yes I believe I do, I will be right back." Severus smirked; the boy really did know his potions. Once again, Severus could feel the pride for his son swelling up inside his chest.

Back to the first cauldron, Norische added the sopophorous bean, and _Valerian Officinalis_ roots and set the Concitator to stir appropriately for the Draught of the Living Dead. Then as the potion was stirred, Norische added seven half pinches of wormwood, once after each five stirs clockwise. Draught of Living Dead done.

The timer on the second cauldron went off. Thankfully, Norische had just finished cutting the innocuous parsley, and started to add the ingredients in. He prepeared equal portions of Belledonna, Tsuga Canadensis, Hyoscyamus Niger, _Eschscholzia_, _Arnica chamissonic_ and Innocuious Parsley and set the "tempus" to four hours. The Wolfsbane potion was finished except for the simmering.

"Father do you happen to have Jojoba oil, I have some but not enough?" Norische asked as he started his next cauldron. Before he could finish adjusting the fire, a container of oil was placed in his hands. Norische put in half Jojoba oil and half almond oil and set the "tempus" for twenty minutes.

Severus also handed his son a vial with several long black hairs in it. "I only needed one father." Norische grinned up at his father, and went about setting up the next cauldron. This one he started with mineral oil but did not turn on the heat immediately. Instead he put equal portions of black mustard seeds, peppercorns, and black pepper into his mortal and started crushing them, once satisfied he poured the powder into the oil and added _Verbascum thapsus, Valerian Officinalis_ roots and stinging nettles, then started the fire to a full boil. Watching the surface of the potion closely Norische waited until the appropriate moment and added the single black hair. Purification Potion was done.

"Sorry to bother you again father but do you know how long those lacewing flies have been stewing?"

"Not quite 17 days I believe."

"Crap, I didn't want to use mine, but oh well." With that, Norische started his next cauldron. He took out his vial of lacewing flies, he used his father's leeches, bicorn horn powder and boomslang skin, and started the potion going. The knotgrass and fluxweed would be added in seventeen minutes, Norische set the "tempus" and went back over to start his next cauldron.

Since this one was going to be an infusion he had to work it a little different. Norische ground the moonstone into a fine powder and poured it into the cauldron, then chopped the Veratrum Viride into small but manageable pieces. "Father is it permissible you to help me on this one…" Norische asked as he poured in the alcohol for the infusion.

"What do you need precisely." Severus asked, with his arms folded across his chest.

"I need you to do "_conglacio_" at the same time I do "_Incendio_", it will fuse the ingredients together and allow the potion to mature."

"Very well, when you are ready."

They both pointed their wands at the cauldron. "On three, one, two, three."

"Conglacio"

"Incendio"

A red burst of magic hit the caldron at the same time as a blue glow enveloped it. Norische looked into the caldron, the potion was boiling deep underneath a thick layer of ice. After a few seconds the ice broke and a thick bluish foam seeped through the crack. Draught of Peace done.

The tempus on the polyjuice potion was going off, so Norische went over and added the final ingredients and set the 'tempus' to two hours. The Polyjuice potion was done except for simmering.

"Father I have a problem. The Amortentia… I only know love potions that are specifically species focused; I am not sure what you are looking for. Can you be more specific?"

"Normally the Amortentia that I teach is unspecific so that it works on the majority of individuals."

"Ok, well I can do that…ah do you want it strictly white magic or do you want me to use blood magic?"

"While I would like you to tell me about your blood magic Amortentia I would like you to stick to the basic white magic. What ingredients do you use for your blood magic potion?

"There are actually three, but only one is species basic, and that one includes menstrual blood, cinnamon, Trillium erectum, Orchis Maculata Root, and crushed black beetles. It works very well but sometimes the menstrual blood must be species specific…although I find standard human is acceptable, it is easy to manipulate the spell to species specific if you simply allow for the correct type of blood to be used."

Norische explained the blood spell as he set started grinding the ingredients for the basic Amortentia. Monarda fistulosa, Boswellia carteri, Jasmine, Commiphora myrrha, and Petitgrain. After he had gotten the consistency that he wanted Norische added the ingredients to the cauldron and set about stirring counter clockwise at a slow and steady pace, after 120 times he turned the fire on to a low boil and set the 'tempus' to twenty minutes. The Amortentia was finished.

"Father, on the Invigoration Draught I honestly don't know what you want. The one I use consist of frankincense, myrrh, patchouli, and vetiver, but is that what you are wanting?"

"No."

"Crap. All right then what about the Invigoration Potion of Queen Isabel. Eight ounces vodka, one ounce orange blossom water, one ounce rose water, one ounce rosemary hydrosol, one ounce infusion of hydrosol, one ounce infused water of vervain, five drops rosemary oil, four drops may chang oil, two drops chamomile oil, two drops spearmint and one drop neroli oil."

"That is not what I was wanting either." Severus looked at his son with a smile, "However. Since you know the makings of two draughts that would more than work for the same use. I will allow this one to pass without having to make it… we will work on the one I wished you to make in class this year anyway."

Norische looked down crushed. Then went about to make one final check on the potions that were still brewing.

Severus tilted his head and looked at Remus confused. "Norische what is wrong?" Remus asked.

"I failed…" Norische whispered, as he went about pouring the finished potions into the appropriate containers.

"You did no such thing." Severus stated, realizing what had upset Norische now. "Just because you do not know the potion I teach does not know you are not aware of an acceptable alternative. The two potions you gave would also be considered as Invigoration Potions, and the fact that you knew the details of the Queen Isabel youth potion was quite impressive."

Apparently, this did not make Norische feel any better. "I had a whole week to study my potions book, I should have been able to make the potion you teach… but I didn't bother to study my book and so I failed, plain and simple."

Norische finished putting the completed potions in their containers then turned to Severus with his head down. "The Wolfsbane Potion will need three hours and twenty minutes, the Veritaserum needs an hour and forty minutes and the Polyjuice Potion will be done in thirty four minutes."

"Very well, then lets look at what you have finished." Severus went through and examined each one of the potions for scent, color, and consistency. After making several notes in his notebook, Severus turned to Norische and stated. "You have successfully completed nine of the ten potions you were assigned. Which would give you a ninety on your O.W.L.s, However, since you were able to give me the exact ingredients in proportion to two alternative potions proving to me that you are able to find a suitable substitute for the required potion if necessary, I will give you half credit for that potion. Also since you were able to create a Purification Potion that was specific to black magic and the blood magic potion as well, I will give you three extra points for that. Hence, your overall score on your O.W.L. for Potions is ninety-eight points. The highest score I have ever had a student achieve I might add."

Norische looked up at his father and beamed. "Really?"

Severus smiled at his son, "Yes really. You were absolutely accurate when you informed me that you are quite gifted in potions. In fact, considering your score I would like you to work as an apprentice with my fifth, sixth and seventh year student. I am quite sure that seeing these result the Headmaster will have no problem authorizing this."

Remus walked over to Severus and put his arms around his waist, "Our son is quite talented isn't he Severus." Severus returned Remus' embrace. "Quite".

"However, since you did not complete the final potion you will be scrubbing these cauldrons and putting away the ingredients until the Wolfsbane potion is complete, you will then bring it, as well as the end results of the Polyjuice Potion and the Veritaserum to my suite where Remus and I will be waiting. You have three hours; I expect this place to be clean and everything in its place by that time. Oh also make sure you have restocked any of your ingredients that you used…the school pays for all of my ingredients and since you were doing your placement testing I cannot allow you to use your own ingredients with out replacing them."

"Yes father, no problem." Norische smiled and started gathering up the items that needed to be cleaned.

Severus and Remus started walking out of the classroom. "Oh and Norische,"

"Yes father?"

"Please keep your potion supplies in your room, I honesty don't have the space for them in my area…and I will arrange for a cooling cabinet for you to keep in there as well, I don't wish your items taking up all of the space in there either." Severus said with a smirk.

Norische grinned from ear to ear, "Yes Sir, No problem." He had won his father's trust; Norische knew that Severus acknowledged how good he was at potions.

With that, Severus and Remus headed back to their suite. "That was sweet, I think you are going soft on me Severus." Remus teased.

"I am by no means going soft" Severus scowled. "I do however respect the boy's ability and must admit that his skill level with potions is impressive. I don't think I need to worry about him knowing how to properly use any ingredient he has."

Norische couldn't help it he had listened in on their conversation as they walked down the hall. "WHOO HOO!!"

Remus looked back over his shoulder toward the potions classroom, and smiled.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Our son seems to be thrilled with your evaluation. I believe that was a whoo hoo, I just heard." Remus couldn't help but snicker at the boy's enthusiasm.

Norische rushed the finished potions to his father as soon as they were done. Severus looked over the potions, he handed the Wolfsbane Potion to Remus who sniffed it cautiously. Remus looked at Norische and smiled. "I don't believe I have found a potion of this quality anywhere…except of course those your father makes me."

Norische beamed proudly. "Dad, did you know that I can make a werewolf attractant as well? It works great for mating season." Norische couldn't help but tease his 'Dad'.

Severus interjected "You will keep that little item to yourself young man. Remus needs nothing of the sort."

Remus laughed and whispered, "We'll talk later…" in Norische's ear. Which caused Norische to laugh as well.

"By the way Dad, are you suppose to test me for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Remus noted that Norische had continued to call him 'Dad' and couldn't help but smile. "Unfortunately, I probably should. Since I am not sure what type of training you have had."

"Well we have four hours before I have to be in the great hall for the sorting ceremony, as long as I have time for a shower and to get dressed…if you want to I am ready." Norische was pumped up from his testing with his Father and wanted very much to prove himself to his Dad as well.

"Very well, get your wand and come with me. Severus please join us, I might need your assistance." Remus extended his hand to Severus who took it and nodded. "We will need to go to my classroom, I have everything I will need to test you properly there."

"Lead the way Professor." Norische said and then followed the two down the hall to the D.A.D.A classroom.

As they entered Norische took in the entire room, looking around to see where everything was and what might be a possible threat, after all this was a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The room itself wasn't truly remarkable, it was a long narrow room with a number of desks that had been pushed against the sides of the room leaving the center area open and available, Norische assumed for dueling or something like that.

"Ok Professor, how do we do this?" Norische asked.

"Well first I am going to give you a list of curses or spells, and I want you to give me the proper counter curse or counter measure." Remus stated as he went over to the desk at the front of the room, and picked up a series of papers that he had laying on top in a stack.

"First one. _Prior Incantato_?"

"_Deletrius_"

"Second one. _Petrificus Totalus_?"

"_Ennervate_"

"Third one. _Incenio_?"

"_Conglacio_"

"Fourth one. _Lumos_?"

"_Nox_"

"Fifth one. _Sonorus_?"

"_Quietus_"

"Sixth one. _Engorio_?"

"_Reducio_"

"Seventh one. _Stupify_?"

"_Relashio_"

"Eighth one. _Incarcero_?"

"_Exonero_"

"Ninth one. _Accio_?

"_Emite efastado_"

"Tenth one. _Cruccio_?"

"_Finite Incantatum_"

"Excellent you got ten out of ten correct! Now lets see if you can use your knowledge in a practical manner. Severus would you mind a small duel?" Remus was thrilled that Norische appeared to have as much skill in Defense as he did in Potions.

"Not at all Remus. Is there anything specific I should attempt or avoid?"

"I leave it to your discretion, just remember that this is only a test, I want our son to remain in one piece please."

"Do you mind if I make a comment Professor?" Norische asked

"Go right ahead." Remus responded.

"Professor Snape," Norische used their formal titles since they were technically in a classroom, "I want to remind you that I am Vampyric, some of the curses you try to use on me wont work…also if you wouldn't mind Sir I would appreciate you using _Crucio_ on me."

"WHAT?!" Severus was shocked. "I will do no such thing!"

"Sir, I really feel I must make a point, and the only way to do so is to show you strait up. So please, trust me and use the curse." It was very apparent that Norische wanted to show both Severus and Remus something but Severus desperately wanted to refuse.

Breathing deeply, "Very well, but if this does not work out, I will have you butt in a sling for a month."

Norische smiled, "Professor Lupin, is it permissible for me to take off my shirt…I just got it last week and I don't really want to risk it getting damaged."

Remus nodded and watched as Norische pulled the silver mesh shirt over his head and laid it down on one of the desks.

"Since Norische wishes to show us something about the _Cruciatus_ curse, we will start with that… and I will tell you now, if this does not work as soon as your butt heals from what ever your father will do to you, it will be back in a sling for another month from what I will do to you is that understood."

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt." Norische mumbled as he took position in front of Severus; wand in hand.

Severus shook his head. "Very well, on the count of three. One, two, three. _Crucio_!"

The bright light of the curse headed straight for Norische, but in a fraction of a second Norische had two huge charcoal gray wings surrounding him. The _Cruciatus_ curse reflected off of the wings and bounced harmlessly to the other side of the room.

"What the bloody hell?" Severus stared at Norische and the huge wings for a moment.

Norische lowered one of his wings slightly and peaked over it looking at his father. "Hi father….ah… vampyre…remember?" Norische couldn't help but laugh at his father's expression.

Remus was ecstatic and walked over to Norische. "Norische that was amazing. How did you get them out so fast?"

"Instinct I guess. It usually happens before I think about it." Norische spread his wings out fully for both Remus and Severus to see them in their full glory. In total, his wings spanned a good ten feet from tip to tip. "It works the same on any unforgivable course, as well as all other minor curses. In fact, I have only found a couple of them that can penetrate my wings. I would have told father to use the _Avada Kedarva_ curse to show you that I am immune to that one too but I knew he wouldn't go for that at all."

"All of them. Wait a minute, exactly how do you know that you are immune to those curses." Remus was suddenly concerned by this knowledge.

"A month or so ago some guys in black robes with masks tried to grab me, when I was in New Orleans. Things got out of hand and they threw everything they had at me. I ended up pretty bruised and a couple of broken ribs but nothing more than that."

Severus listened and then rushed to Norische, grabbing him by the forearms staring intently into his eyes. "Tell me about these individuals? Tell me every single detail."

"Not much to tell really. I was coming out of a bar in New Orleans on Bourbon Street called Whips and Chains and these guys in black robes with stupid masks came up and tried to grab me. I thought they were a part of the whole New Orleans thing so I brushed them off and started walking down the street towards my motel. One of them tried the _Imperio _curse on me, but before I could really react my wings were up and locked in place. Then they started with _Stupify_, _Reducto_, _Petrificus_ _Totalis_, and _Stupefacio_, they even tried _Somnus_…but none of them worked. Then they started with the _Crucio_ and the _Avada Kedarva_. Finally I got pissed of and started throwing what they were doing to me back at them. It took about twenty minutes and they were all out."

"Sweet Merlin… how many were there?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe ten or so…I think… I don't know it all happened kinda quickly."

"Severus we have to tell Dumbledore about this immediately." Remus stated.

Severus was still in shock that someone would try and kill his son…but he nodded.

"Do you mind if I put my shirt back on, or do you want me to leave my wings out for now?"

"No put your wings back, ah…we will …. Well I don't know what we will do but we definitely need to talk to Albus." Remus was quite shaken with the news as well.

"By the way, what about my test?" Norische asked as he slipped his shirt over his head and tugged it into place.

"Considering the level of skill you just explained, and the fact that you verified what you stated…. as well as the fact that you can give the counter curse for all of the various spells I mentioned I believe you received a perfect score on this O.W.L. Now lets go talk to Dumbledore." Remus pulled Severus close to him, both of them still having problems with the idea that they almost lost their son only a month ago.

Dumbledore was not only surprised but if Severus didn't know better perhaps the old man was actually shocked at the information. Norische retold the experience and answered questions for about an hour.

"Do you know if this is a common trait amongst vampyre?"

"Not sure, never needed to ask anyone before. If you want, I can have Pari come and talk to you guys. I am sure she wouldn't mind."

"Perhaps another time, I have a full day ahead of me as do you. Remember the ceremony is in only two hours." With that Severus, Remus and Norische left Dumbledore's office and headed back down to their quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

"Father, do you know if I will be put in your house. I mean you are the head of Slytherin and all?"

"I don't know which house you will be placed with, if you do find your placement objectionable you may always stay here instead." Severus stated.

"Great, right now I need a shower and a shave, then I need to get dressed and grab a smoke before the ceremony. Oh and since we missed lunch can we get something to eat somehow?"

Severus had not even realized how late it had gotten and that they had indeed missed both breakfast and lunch. "I will get one of the house elves to send up something. There will be a feast after the sorting ceremony so something light will work. Anything specific you enjoy."

"Well since extremely rare steak might make you guys sick, how about some fruit or salad or something… oh by the way I'm allergic to pork, so no ham, bacon, sausage, anything like that. I like chicken sometimes, but I am kinda picky about how my meats are cooked… I hate the taste of dead meat, and besides it smells funny. I am not fond of fish either. If it has to be meat, unless I can have it made special, it is best to stick with chicken for me, ok?"

"Your allergy to pork is good to know, I am quite fond of ham myself so I am glad you informed me. I will see what they have available. Go take your shower and the meal should be here when you get out."

Norische nodded, and went over to his trunk and picked out a pair of forest green suede pants and his black scrunch boots. Norische decided he was going to wear his silver mesh shirt again so he just picked out a couple of pieces of jewelry to compliment the ensemble. Then Norische walked back into his room and closed the door.

"Severus." Remus whispered as soon as Norische was gone. "Why in the world was someone trying to take Norische? I don't understand that at all. He doesn't have any political or social attachments that would make him valuable to Voldemort, but if death eaters were sent to kidnap him then it means that Voldemort wants him alive and it isn't just the bastard being his normal horrible self."

"I honestly don't know dearest." Pulling Remus close to him. "Neither the Dark Lord, nor any of his minions, has ever mentioned him. I have been thinking about it every since he told us and I have no clue. I will see if I can find out any information without raising suspicion though. I think, however, we should not discuss this with Norische until we have some answers. I don't wish to alarm him any more than necessary."

"Absolutely. Did he say raw steak?" Remus scrunched his nose at the idea. Even for a werewolf, Remus liked his meat well cooked. If it wasn't a fresh kill then he wanted it cooked to the point that you couldn't really tell it was meat anymore.

"Not exactly, he said extremely rare, and to be quite honest I was hesitant to ask for clarification." Severus said glad to change the subject to a lighter tone. "Would you order something for us dear, I need to go take my shower?"

"Of course." With that, Remus kissed Severus and set about contacting a house elf.

Norische came out of his room in just the green suede pants, attempting to dry his hair as best as he could. "Father?"

Severus was sitting in his chair with a plate of fruits and cheese in front of him, apparently from his damp hair he had just gotten out of the shower as well. Since Norische didn't see Remus anywhere he assumed that Remus was taking his shower at this time. "Yes?"

Norische through the towel he was using on his hair over his shoulder and bent down to get something out of his trunk. It was an amber orb, about the size of a grapefruit. "I wanted to give you this." Norische walked over and handed the orb to his father.

Severus looked at the orb, then looked at his son with a rather confused look on his face. "What exactly is this?" He asked.

"Well it is an projection orb. Vampyre can do something that is called mindspeaking, where I can talk directly to your mind. All I have to do is focus; since you, me and Remus have an emotional bond it shouldn't be hard at all. I just haven't done it since we haven't talked about it yet."

"Show me."

[Can you hear me father?

"I…can …. This is amazing. How do I use this orb?" Severus' eyes widened as he heard his son's voice in his head.

[Let's see if you can answer me in your mind first. Concentrate on me, and simply think the words you wish for me to hear.

Severus concentrated for several minutes but nothing came through. Frustrated he looked at his son. "It appears it is a one way communication."

"Maybe not, the orb magnifies your telepathic abilities. What you need to do, is take the orb and hold it in your hands, then do the same thing. Focus on me and speak to me with your mind."

[Norische, can you hear me?

[I hear you quite well father.

Severus' face lit up. "I did it!"

"Yup, now it is just a matter of control, and expansion of your mind in order for you to be able to do it with out the orb. By the way, this is how I contact Pari; she gave me the orb years ago so that I would always have a means of getting a hold of her. If there is ever an emergency you can always call her through this."

Severus was defiantly pleased with his new discover, and had every intention of exploring it's possibilities to the fullest.

"Ah…Where's the food?"

"Over in the kitchenette. Feel free to eat what ever you wish, but remember in less than two hours you will be having a feast so eat lightly." Severus noted.

"Thanks." Norische found a tray with a variety of fresh fruits and cheeses, as well as some chopped vegetables on it. He picked out a plate full and went to sit down with his father. Norische chose to sit on the floor since Remus came out of their bedroom just as he started back into the living room. Norische started eating the delicious melon that was before him, but quickly decided that no matter how much he liked the foods, if he was going to be able to make it through the meal he was going to need some of the medicine the medi-witch gave his father.

Apparently Severus noticed his son's hesitation at eating as well. "Are you feeling ok Norische?"

Norische silently shook his head, still ashamed to show what he felt and that he thought of it as a weakness.

"Is it your stomach?" Remus asked.

Norische nodded, and exhaled deeply. "And my head hurts quite a bit too."

Severus got up and went to the cabinet where he had stored the potions from Poppy. Picking out three he walked back over to Norische and handed them to him. "The dark blue one is for nausea, I suggest you take that one first. The green one is for your headache, and the orange one is for the pain in general."

Begrudgingly Norische opened the vials and swallowed the content. Desperately wishing he didn't have too, but knowing if he didn't, he would never make it through the ceremony tonight.

"Speaking of potions, this morning you took two potions. What were they?" Severus asked, as Remus walked into the room.

Norische blushed a little and thought about it before he answered. Exhaling he said. "The yellow one was a sort of hormone treatment. It keeps me from jumping every male that is sexually active around me right now." Norische actually blushed as he looked over to Remus then to his father. "The blue one is like a tranquilizer of sorts, it calms my senses so I don't notice things quite as bad…like scents. If I didn't take them, right now I would be a real basket case. I woke up and I could….well…. smell sex. I started shaking and having…problems, so I knew I had to take the stuff or else leave for a while until I could clear my head."

Remus was blushing beyond red. "We are so sorry, we didn't even think about our… activities, and the effects they would have on you."

"And you weren't suppose to. I meant what I said, if my being here interferes in your relationship in any way I'm leaving. Let me deal with my problems, but don't let me interfere or cause you to suffer because of me." Norische hated the way he was this morning, but he hated more the idea that his sickness would, even for a moment, take away from his father's happiness.

Severus had a sad, concerned look on his face. "Son, just as you don't want to see us suffer…we don't want to see you suffer. How can we truly enjoy what we have together knowing it makes you ill?"

"I'm sorry." Norische hung his head and rolled a grape around his plate with his fingers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It is nature. But do not expect us to carry on as if there was nothing wrong. Neither of us can find pleasure in our activities, knowing we are hurting you. Why not give me a sample of the potions you have and let me look at them. I may be able to come up with something that will work even better."

"Yes, Sir." Norische mumbled. Then got up and went over to his trunk and pulled out his medical bag, going through it until he found the correct potions. He walked back over to Severus and gave him the two potions. Norische decided that he couldn't eat right now and mumbled something about finishing getting dressed and getting a cigarette then he left the room.

"I wish there was something we could do for him. If we stop….our activities, then he will leave thinking he is hurting us by being here. If we don't…then we end up hurting him. Severus please tell me you have an idea… I can't see our son like this. I realize that it has only been a matter of days but I love him as if he were my own, and I don't ever want to see him in pain." Remus was a little teary eyed as he looked at the vials in Severus' hand.

"I will need to analyze these potions before I will know for sure but I think I may indeed have something. I really don't want to mention it until I know for sure though. And I know exactly how you feel. All I can say is I hope our son finds a partner soon, so that his pain will stop."

Norische pulled the silver mesh shirt over his head and put his jewelry in place. While he tied back his hair Norische listened to his father and dad talking outside. He knew for the first time in a very long time, Norische new he was loved. Clearing his throat Norische walked back into the living room and walked right up to Severus and Remus.

"Do you two mind if I say something?" Norische asked. With the assurance of both men that they didn't mind he continued. "My life has never been a bed of roses… but I have always managed somehow. No matter what happened, I have always been able to come out on top. But for the first time in my life, I know that I am loved… I mean really loved, and I …ah… wanted to thank you both for that."

Remus couldn't help but remember the photos he had seen as Norische spoke. He got up and with tear running down his cheeks he embraced their son. "You are most definitely loved son, most definitely."

Severus hated showing emotion, but this time he honestly didn't care as he wrapped both of them in his own embrace. "I second that."

For a few minutes, they all shared the warmth and comfort of the others, but the awkwardness of all the emotions was getting to Norische. "Enough of this drivel, I am going out to smoke. The other students should be coming in any minute now…and I have got to find someone, I have just got to get laid…"

Severus broke out laughing and swatted Norische on the back of the head. Norische grinned. "What can I say, it's a sexual smorgasbord, and I know there is something out there that I wouldn't mind eating."

This time it was Remus that swatted Norische. "Hey…watch it… it took me ten minutes to get my hear the way I wanted it. Besides I was just being honest." Norische laughed and backed away from their embrace. Norische grabbed his robe and started for the door. Then he remembered something serious he wanted to ask. "I was wondering if what I am wearing under my robes is ok, from what I noticed with the other students in Diagon Alley they all seemed to wear a stiff white shirt and tie. I really don't have anything like that so, is this ok?"

"You will be fine until we find out what house you are in. Then we will make a trip and get you the proper clothing."

"Naked under this bulky things would be better, but I guess I will have to make do…" Norische mumbled as he walked outside. "I hate proper clothing."

"Did he just state he would rather be naked under his robes?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and at moments like this I am glad that he is YOUR son." Severus shook his head and picked up a piece of cheese, popping it into his mouth.

"MY son, he is OUR son…I am not claiming sole responsibility for that young man." Remus laughed and shook his head.

Norische walked over to one of the huge stone archways and took a seat. Watching as the students started making their way up the hill towards the main gate. First years were being directed to massive stairway that leads up to the great hall where the reception was going to be held. Norische could see the rest of the students start mingling with old friends. As he watched, Norische leaned back and lit a clove cigarette, taking in a deep drag. He took of his robes and laid them on the limestone bench beside him, taking this opportunity to flair just a bit. Norische lifted his right leg and propped it up on the bench, then leaned in and wrapped his arm around his knee. Taking a puff of his clove, Norische watched as students began to walk through the courtyard. Most of them stared at him as they walked by or watched him from a distance. Norische shook his head and snickered, knowing that the position his was sitting in and the tight pants he had on was giving most of them an excellent view of his…well… talents.

Just then, Norische spotted the two of the three Gryffindors he had met at Diagon Alley. Harry spotted Norische and smiled, then headed over.

"Hey there, Harry right? I am glad to see a familiar face amongst the herd. How's it going?" Norische asked

"It is great to be back here, and it is good to see you as well. I have to thank you so much for the pens, I have spent the last couple of days messing around with the singing quill. I absolutely love it. Thanks."

"I bought one for myself about a year ago. Would you believe I wrote down each of my potions on separate scrolls and put a separate song to each one of them."

"Your kidding?"

"Nope. Like my dreamless sleep potion, I put "Sweet Dreams are Made of These" by Annie Lenox. My wolfsbane potion, I put "The Werewolf" by Microsillion. For my protection potion, I did "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benitar. I had way too much fun doing it." Norische couldn't help but snicker at the memories.

"That actually sounds really fun. I never thought of using the quill for something like that. Maybe you could help me figure out what songs to put with my potions and spells." Then Harry realized how brazen he was being and blushed.

Norische liked the way that Harry was blushing, and decided to take advantage of it. "I think I could manage that. As long as you don't mind if I… get to know you a little… at the same time?" Norische left the whole thing up for interpretation.

Harry smiled bashfully. "I would like that." Harry started to say something else but Hermione came over and interrupted.

"Harry, are you going to …." Then Hermione spotted Norische. "Oh, hello there. Um… did you know that smoking was against school rules?"

"Didn't ask." Norische smirked and took a long drag on his clove.

"Uh yes, well, Harry we do need to get going." Hermione appeared rather uncomfortable but didn't say anything specifically.

"Nice to see you again Harry." Norische tilted his head to the side just a little, and gave Harry his most adorable half grin. He knew he was being flirtatious but he didn't care…the boy was cute.

As Harry and Hermione walked off, Norische spotted the blond from the ice cream parlor out of the corner of his eye. Norische could see that the boy had been watching his interaction with Potter, and was keeping an eye on him now. So… Norische leaned back and spread his legs apart just a little, allowing one leg to dangle off the stone bench and moved the other so that the blond could have a clear view of his crotch from where he was standing. He then took a long drag from his clove and titled his head back blowing the smoke up in the air. Smiling and looking at the clouds as they drifted by, Norische could feel the blonde's eyes on him. He could see that the boy was with the same friends he has with the other day and so he tilted his head just enough and took another drag.

"Draco, Draco are you listening to me? I asked if you were planning on going to the commons room before the ceremony." Pansy asked… _yeah Draco that was his name, got to remember that._

"No, I think I will stay around here, we only have an hour or so."

"Draco, do you see him. That is the same guy from Florean Fortescue's place. Dear Merlin he looks good. Why don't you go over and say hello, I mean you are a prefect for Slytherin after all, isn't it your duty or something to welcome the new guys?" Blaise asked.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco warned.

Norische couldn't help but smirk at their interaction. So, I guess it is up to me to do something, he thought. With that, Norische lifted his head up and looked around as if he were looking for someone, then locked his eyes on Draco. Then he gave Draco a smile and flicked his cigarette butt away. Norische got up and walk purposefully over to Draco and his companions.

"Oh Merlin he is coming over here." Draco whispered.

Just as Norische got within ten feet of Draco, he heard his name being called. Norische turned and saw his father and Remus walking towards him.

"Norische." Severus called.

"Yes father, is there a problem?" Norische asked.

"No son, we just need to get ready for the ceremony."

"No problem, let's go. I wish I would have eaten something my stomach is really bothering me now. Hey father did you happen to bring the potion for nausea with you?"

Severus looked at his son concerned, "You took some less than two hours ago. Didn't it take care of the problem?"

"Not really, it helped… but I guess not eating has made it a little worse. I'm not sure."

"I did bring a collection of potions with me, I always do. However, you cannot take that one again for four more hours. I am sorry son, we may have to find something that is better suited to your metabolism." Severus tried not to show his concern, but Norische could feel it anyway.

"It will be ok, I just need to eat."

"Here." Remus reached into his robe and pulled out an apple and handed it to Norische. "I thought you might like this, since you didn't eat."

"Thanks Dad. You're a lifesaver." Norische took the apple and took a big bight out of. "Granny smith, my favorite. I love sour apples." Norische grinned and relished the flavor of the apple as he ate it.

"You are quite welcome. Now we need to get going, so come on." Remus glowed at being called Dad. Norische put on his robes and followed them into the school, eating the apple and laughing at comments that Remus was making.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Draco watched curiously as Severus, Remus and the attractive stranger spoke. There was definitely something between them, although he wasn't sure exactly what. He would have to ask Snape later. As he watched the three of them walk into the school together Draco realized what time it was getting to be and decided to head in up there as well.

Professor Dumbledore had arranged for Norische to wait in a small room off of the great hall while the others were sorted into their houses. After the first years were placed, the exchange students were sorted. Norische was beginning to get a little nervous when the door to the room opened gently and his father was staring at him. With what Norische was beginning to see was the typical Snape mask…Severus placed his hand on Norische's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze then led him into the great hall.

Before he took his place by the stool, Norische walked over to the Headmaster and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore nodded and smiled then waived his hand to where he wished Norische to stand.

"Tonight we have someone special joining our sixth year students. I would like each of you to welcome, Norische De LeNoir Snape to Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voiced through the great hall, and the teacher's started clapping, which was followed quickly by the student body. Although the entire room was murmuring and whispering Norische just looked over at his father and gave him that typical Snape raised eyebrow, which matched the look that he was getting from his father.

All eyes were on Norische as he walked around the table towards the stool sitting in the middle of the floor. He took the hat that Professor McGonagall handed him, sat down and placed it on his head. Harry ignored everyone and waited for the hat to speak to him.

"_Interesting, very interesting. There is cunning, and bravery and intelligence…my yes… but where to put you. You use your intelligence well to achieve your goals and your bravery is matched only by your stubbornness. Well there can be no where else but …. Slytherin…."_

The Slytherins were alive with excitement. Norische got up from the stool and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall. Then walked proudly over to the Slytherin table. He glanced up and down the table, not sure of where to sit, he then saw Draco and walked up to where he was sitting. "Do you mind?" Norische asked.

Draco answered by shifting over and opening up a space for Norische to sit down. As soon as he was seated Norische received several pats on the back and handshakes from Slytherins in his same year, including Blaise, although he wasn't sure but Norische thought that Blaise was the one that gave him a pat on the butt and not the back. Norische just grinned at him then turned to the main table looking at Severus and Remus. Severus was sitting there with his arms across his chest watching Norische, shaking his head. Norische just grinned and shrugged his shoulders looking innocent.

As the feast began, Norische was bombarded with questions.

"So are you related to Professor Snape." Draco asked.

"He's my father." Norische said as he took a bit of baked chicken.

"Your father? I didn't know he had a son…" Draco sounded somewhat cynical.

Norische just let it slide, he knew the curiosity was killing Draco but Norische liked having an air of mystery around him.

"Where are you from?" Blaise asked.

"The Americas, Chicago, Illinois to be exact."

"America, so is this your first time in England?" Pansy was next.

Norische nodded to answer her question but he didn't expand on the question he just looked at her and grinned … putting another bite of chicken in his mouth.

"Oh, the strong silent type right?" Blaise teased.

Norische shrugged his shoulders and winked at the raven-haired boy. Hiding a smirk as Blaise almost dropped his glass of pumpkin juice.

Through most of the meal, Norische kept his answers to a minimum, and it was driving Draco nuts.

"Crap!" Norische wiped his hands quickly and got up, not saying a word to any of the other Slytherins and went up to the main table. He bent over and whispered something to his father who nodded. With that Norische headed out of the great hall and down towards his father's area.

Thirty minutes later and rather flushed Norische walked back into the great hall. Most of the students were still eating and getting to know each other so not too many noticed him walking back it. Except for the Slytherins that is. Norische walked right up to the main table and leaned over handed Severus two matching amber stone orbs that had been encased in decorative gold and placed on a rather simple golden chain.

"Pari had these made for you and Remus. I don't need one but I told her I would pick them up an hour ago, so she was a little pissed. They are set to be able to link together or to link with me, also if you are within five hundred yards of the larger orb these can link directly to Pari, but they are not strong enough to do it on their own. By the way all you have to do is concentrate on the person you wish to talk to and it will link immediately, and if you want to block that person, just close the link or remove the necklace. They have also been set up with a couple of spells, one for location…so if you need to find me it will guide you, the other is empathic, if any of us are feeling really strong emotions then it will automatically open and connect empathically."

Severus admired the pendant and listened intently, reminding himself to contact Pari later and thank her. Severus nodded and slipped his gift inside his robe. Remus who was sitting right next to Severus had been listening as well, although for anyone that happened to be watching he was having a rather dull conversation with Professor Fritz. He noticed that Severus had left one of the Pendants on the table, so Remus began playing with it very nonchalantly and then after a few minutes, he also put his within his robes. Nodding to Norische, to indicate that he had heard everything his son had said.

"I need to get back, by the way…my stomach is better." Norische smiled to Severus, then stood up straight and walked back over to where he had been sitting.

"Problem." Draco asked.

Norische looked him in the eyes and smirked, but said nothing.

Draco narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Wondering what Norische was up to. Everyone hung around for a few more minutes and then started heading to their prospective housed. Norische gave his father one last glance and headed out behind Draco, who was the prefect for his house.

_Norische, you behave yourself, and if you get feeling sick let me know_.

Norische could recognize Remus' voice even in mindspeak. [Yes dad, no problem. I will probably be by to pick up my trunks when I find out what room they have put me in.

Norische smiled, glad that Remus had already began to sing softly to himself "Werewolves in London." _I hear that_. Remus said…apparently amused.

[Hey your not suppose to be listening in on that. Norische laughed, before he realized it.

_What can I say I am still learning how to use this thing. And by the way that was not funny_. Remus reprimanded softly.

Apparently, Draco had heard Norische's laughter. "Something funny in what I said Snape?"

Norische pasted a cold smile on his face. "Actually I wasn't listening to what you were saying, I was thinking of something my Dad said."

Draco glared at him.

Norische realized that things were getting a little too serious with Draco, and decided he had better fix it before it got out of control. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound so snarky. The last few days have been a little rough on me, and I am not used to someone being nice without wanting something from me…so I guess I am a little on the defensive right now."

Draco softened a little. "Apology accepted." Draco let it go at that for now. Soon they were at the painting for the Slytherin House. "pureblood" Draco called out the password and the painting opened allowing them to enter.

The commons room was exquisite. Huge overstuffed leather clad chairs and full cushioned couches were strewn about the room. Rich deep greens, silvers, and black was the general color scheme. Everywhere Norische looked there was a touch of elegance. From the elaborate tapestries to the grand fireplace that decorated almost one entire wall, everything had a touch of grandeur about it. Huge chandeliers lit the entire room with a soft subtle glow.

"First years, and new members may I have your attention please." Draco announced. "This is the Slytherin commons room, this area is open to all members of this house and is available at all times so feel free to utilize the space as you see fit. Now boy's dorms are up the stairs and down to your left, girl's dorms are the same on the right. Each individual's property has already been placed in your room and your names are posted on the doors themselves so it shouldn't be too hard to find. As you know our Head of House is Professor Snape and I warn you now he does like to make the occasional appearance so do keep that in mind. We have study sessions down here from eight o'clock until eleven most nights so if you are needing help in a certain subject feel free to join us. Also, one other thing I would like to mention. First years, you do have a curfew. While the commons area is available at all times, all first year students much be in their dorms no later than eleven o'clock. My dorm is the first one at the top of the stairs so if you have an emergency feel free to come get me. Pansy Parkinson is also one of your prefects this year and her room is the first door on the right in the girl's section. Both doors have a prefect badge on the door itself. I would like to say though, we both have room mates just like everyone else so please keep the banging on the door at four AM wanting help with your potions test to a minimum please."

Pansy got up and began speaking. "If all the first years will come with me we will go upstairs and find your rooms." With that she lead the eleven first year students upstairs to their prospective rooms.

"Draco, I am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but can you tell me where my room will be?" Norische asked.

"Yeah, you are sharing a room with myself and Blaise Zabini and another guy, I am not sure his name but…he wasn't at the ceremony so who knows."

"Great, I will just have my father…"

"Speak of the devil…" Draco looked over his shoulder as Snape walked into the room, escorting a young man.

Norische turned around expecting to see Severus, but what he saw took his breath away. There he was standing beside Norische's father… Norische turned and walked slowly towards them. The young man was about 5'8, slender although who could tell under the cloaks, with dark brown wavy hair and black eyes. His skin was light but not as pale as Norische's although his facial features were definitely that of an aristocratic nature. Not saying a word, infact Norische was barely breathing. Severus tilted his head slightly and started to introduce the young man to the group of Slytherins that were present.

"Everyone, I wish to introduce to you Rashira LaCroix he was unfortunately delayed and unable to make the sorting ceremony. He is also one of our sixth year transfer students and hence will be staying I believe in Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. De LeNoir Snape's room."

Norische was no more than three feet from them when he stopped, waiting for his father to finish what he was saying. The young man had not taken his eyes off of Norische since the minute he saw him from across the room. Everyone in the room was watching the two of them, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Norische looked into those ebony colored eyes and whispered… "Chris?"

No sooner had he said the word than the other young man collapsed to the floor. Norische was beside him before he fell limp. In one swift movement, Norische picked the boy up in his arms and turning to his father, he merely looked him in the eyes. Before anyone could move, both boys apparated out of the room, everyone including Draco gasped at this. Severus looked around shocked, then turned and headed out the door presumably to find his son and Mr. LaCroix.

Draco stood there with his eyes narrowed. Being able to apparate within the boundaries of Hogwarts was impressive enough, but being able to do so without a wand was unheard of. He definitely needed to learn more about Norische.

Norische, Norische! Were in BLOODY HELL are you!!

[Your rooms, come quickly father, please…. Severus could hear the desperation in his son's voice and couldn't be angry with him right this moment, he simply had to find his son and find out what the hell was going on.

Remus, I need you to meet us in our rooms as quickly as possible. Remus was running towards the dungeons before Severus finished what he was saying, he definitely did not like the sound of Severus' voice.

Norische lowered the young man onto the couch in their suite. Then ran into his room and grabbed a blanket and his medical bag and ran back to the boys side. When the young man did not wake immediately Norische ran back into his bedroom and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, soaked it in cold water then ran back out into the living room. As he knelt down next to the couch, Norische could not stop the tears from falling. Norische ran the wet washcloth over the young man's delicate features. His nose was long and slender, yet not too big. His cheekbones were high and dignified and his chin was strong and perfect. The young man's eyebrows were shaped and delicate, and his eyelashes were thick and long, resting gently on his cheeks. Norische brushed aside a loose strand of hair so he could run the damp washcloth over the young man's forehead.

Norische could hear someone running towards the door of the suite and prayed that it was Severus and Remus. The door to the suite flew open and both men were inside within a moment. Severus was about to explode when he saw his son's tear streaked face as he looked up at his father helplessly.

"Norische… what exactly is going on?" Severus asked quietly.

"Father, help him please. He passed out. I can't get him to wake up. Please father…." Norische looked up at his father, truly terrified.

"We need to get Mr. LaCroix to the infirmary then."

"NO!"

"Norische, if something is wrong with him, he needs medical attention." Remus stated. Surprised at the level of emotion he was feeling coming from Norische.

"NO!"

"Why Norische… why should we not take him to Madam Pomfrey?"

"NO! Father PLEASE! Just help him…" Norische was sobbing now.

Severus took a deep breath. It went against his better judgment but he didn't want to distress his son any more than necessary. Severus nodded and then went over to one of his cabinets and picked out two bottles, taking them back over to the where Norische knelt. Uncorking the first bottle, he waived it under the nose of the unconscious boy.

As soon as the scent from the bottle hit Mr. LaCroix's nose he started coughing and starting to wake up.

"CHRIS!" Norische grabbed the boys head gently, "Oh gods, Chris, can you hear me?"

"Nori… but it can't be."

"Mr. LaCroix, I need you to drink this if you please, it will make things a little clearer." Severus handed the young man the vial. The dazed young man took the vial and downed the content then handed it back to Severus.

"Chris, are you ok… what happened?"

"Nori." The young man reached up and touched Norische's face gently almost as if he were afraid that if he did Norische would suddenly disappear. "You really are here… but… you are suppose to be dead." Tears were threatening to fall as he said it.

"No, I'm not dead. Why would you think that?" Norische looked at Chris confused.

"Pops said that you were attacked in New Orleans and that you took out several but that you died. I couldn't feel you any more so…."

"Blood Hell, I am going to kill that bastard this time!" Norische's eyes started to flicker black fire and the pure fury within him began to swell to the point that it was almost a tangible thing.

"Norische what is happening. What is Mr. LaCroix talking about?" Severus asked.

"Chris is my mate, we have been together for over two years. Pops… ah, Chris's stepfather, hated the fact that we were together because I am a half-breed, and Chris's family are purebloods. Since the day we bonded, he has been trying to separate us. Thankfully, the law is on our side and he couldn't do much. This summer he demanded that Chris go with his family to Canada, instead of going to New Orleans with me. Chris didn't want to upset his mother so he agreed to go. About two weeks after we were separated, I couldn't feel him any more. I could only think of two reasons, either something had happened to him and he was dead, or he had decided to break our bond and have it annulled. I immediately had Pari check into it and she stated that Chris was alive and with his family in Quebec. So, I assumed that he no longer wanted to have anything to do with me. That was the reason that I was in the bar the night I was attacked in the first place, trying to drink myself numb."

"Nori, no… I never would leave you. I didn't know you were still alive. Since I couldn't feel you any more I had no idea you were still alive if I had known I would have come to you immediately." Tears overflowed Chris' eyes as he caressed Norische's cheek. "I love you with all my heart, I would never leave you."

Chris kept trying to sit up so Norische got up on the couch and put his arm around him, allowing Chris to lean against him.

"Father, I don't understand it. Why can't I feel him, why can't I hear him? Even when he was on one side of the continent and I was on the other I could still feel him within me…now I am sitting right next to him and I feel nothing. I can't hear his thoughts or feel his emotions, but I know he is real…." Norische leaned over and sniffed his mate's neck, releasing a small moan as he did. "This is definitely my mate, I can smell my own blood within him. This is his scent, his perfect scent."

Remus walked over and sat down on the couch next to Chris. "Do you mind?" Chris looked at Norische. "It's ok, this is Remus Lupin, he is my Dad, my father's mate." Chris looked at Remus and nodded. Remus leaned in and sniffed Chris then leaned over and sniffed Norische.

"He's right Severus, this young man does have some of our son's blood in him, however faint, probably due to the length of time since they have shared blood. He definitely has Norische's scent on him." Remus stated.

"Father how can he be here, and I can't sense him?" Norische pulled Chris close to him, loving the warmth of his mate, allowing his mate's scent to fill his senses.

"It could be a spell to block the connection, although it would have to be black magic in order to block a blood bond. Let me see."

"_Finite Incantatun Maximum_!" Severus waived his wand at the two young men.

"Do you notice any difference?" Remus asked

Norische looked within himself. "Not really, well sort of. It is like I can feel him, but he is too far away to be tangible." Norische looked down at Chris who nodded agreeing.

"That may be a side effect of the blocking spell. It may have weakened the bond between the two of you to the point that you may need to be rebounded." Severus stated.

Norische looked sad, but leaned over to Chris and whispered. "Would you be willing to be my bond mate again?"

"In a moment's notice Nori." Chris rubbed his check against Norische's chest.

"Well we can redo our previous bonding ceremony pretty easily. It was a fairly private ceremony and I have the rites written down in my memories book, we should probably redo the same ritual we did last time." Norische looked down at Chris who nodded. Then he looked over to Severus and Remus. "Ah, I don't know how much you know about Vampyric rituals but the one we chose was simple but traditional." Norische hoped he wouldn't have to explain it further but seeing the blank looks on his father and dad's faces Norische took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Like I said it was a traditional ceremony, there was only the two of us and our two witnesses, Butch and Philippe. The ceremony was done in the nude basically. First, the two witnesses cast the circle of power. Once the circle was cast, they removed their robes, ah… green ones for them, and invoked the four watchers. Once the circle was prepared, my witness who was Butch came over and opened the circle for me, then removed my robe, which was white, and led me to my place to the east of the circle. Then Chris's witness opened the circle for him and took his robe, which was black, and led him to his place in the west of the circle. Then they took their places to the north and south. Chris and I read our decree and then after we kissed, our witness made a small cut on the palm of our left hands and drained a little blood into a goblet, the blood was mixed with herbs and red wine then we drank it. Then the bonding was consummated and it was over with. There was a ritual bathing of course and then the bath water was poured on the ground to the east to encourage a fertile relationship."

Chris snuggled close to Norische smiling remembering their ceremony.

"That doesn't sound too difficult, do you have to have the same two witnesses or will Severus and I do?" Remus asked.

"Ah…" Norische blushed. "Well like I said it has to be done in the nude, being nude signifies absolute trust. Also…ah… the witnesses have to well… witness the consummation of the bonding."

Remus blushed as well when he realized what Norische meant.

"I mean it would be hard enough to see my dad and my father naked, but to have you two watch us…. That … ah… no."

"Well could we turn our backs and simply be present, you could even put up a privacy ward so that no sound would come through?"

"That wouldn't work, the main reason that the witnesses are there is so that they can verify that the bond it complete. I mean whose to say that when your backs are turned that we don't decide to just jack off, and leave it at that. No unfortunately, that is a big part of the tradition, as much as I hate it." Norische looked a little green at the idea of his father watching him have sex.

Severus did not like the idea of seeing Norische and his mate consummating their union, but he honestly didn't see any options. "Is there a possibility you could contact your original witnesses?"

Norische shook his head, "I don't know where Butch is… I haven't seen her in maybe four months. Now give me a week or so and I can find her, but I honestly don't want to wait that long."

Chris looked up at Norische "I haven't seen Philippe since last year so I have no clue of where he is. Is there any of the others here that we could ask?"

Norische thought about it. "Not really, the only ones I have really spoken too are Draco, Blaise and Pansy…but I wouldn't want any of them at our ceremony. There was also one guy I think his name was Harry Potter, but same thing. I don't know anyone well enough that I would want them to be a part of my bonding with you. It is far too precious to me to allow just anyone to be there. The only other person that I know would be Pari, and… ah… HELL NO!"

Both Norische and Chris nuzzled each other as they thought for a few minutes. Severus broke the silence "If you are wishing to proceed with this ceremony quickly then I see no alternative, Remus and I will have to be your witnesses."

Chris kissed Norische, "Are you sure you can do this? I mean these are your parents after all."

"No I am not sure. In fact I am pretty sure that having sex in front of my father and dad is somewhere on my I never ever want to do this list. But I don't want to wait, and like I told you a long time ago… I will do anything for you. I will say right now though that you are going to have to be the one on top, there is no way in Hell I would ever be able to get hard with them watching." Norische went back to snogging with Chris.

"Well then it is settled. What all do we need. A black robe, a white robe and two green robes. A goblet, the herbs needed, and some red wine, oh and a knife. Anything else?" Remus asked.

"Ah yeah we need a platform, preferably sturdy, that is six by three by four. Six feet long, represents the six points to the seal of Solomon, three feet wide represents the three stages in life, child, mother, crone, and four feet high represents the four watchers. Other than that nothing really. I think I still have Chris and my robes and I know I have the recipe for the herbs and the knife we used, I should still have the goblet too."

"Well if you can get those things I can manage the rest of it." Severus stated. "While I had thought perhaps someday attending your unity this is not exactly what I expected."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

Two hours later Severus, Remus, Norische and Chris were standing outside the Room of Requirements waiting to enter. Each dressed in their required robes. Severus opened the door and walked inside. The room had created a rather ancient looking setting; a circle of columns surrounded a raised marble platform, all in all it was perfect. Norische smiled at his father and walked over to him, reaching around him Norische gave Severus a hug. "I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for this father. This is perfect."

Chris went about laying the knife out and preparing the goblet with the wine and herbs. Once the finishing touches were done, the circle was cleared for the ceremony to start.

First Severus walked to the edge of the columns and stepped up. As he entered the area, he took out his wand and removed his robe. Then facing the east, Severus called out.

"I cast this circle in this place between worlds, beyond the boundaries of time where night and day, death and birth, joy and sorrow meet as one. I call upon all that is sacred within this universe to watch over this circle and to empower those that enter here with perfect love and perfect trust so that they may unite and begin their journey down a new path as one." With that Severus waved his want and a silver glow appeared on the ground where the circle was cast.

He then moved to the northern portion of the circle. "I call on the watcher of the north. The guardian of spirit and of hope, I do summon you to guard this circle and all those that may enter here from harm and to witness this rite and to give unto these souls your blessing.

Remus walked up to the edge of the circle and waited until Severus came to him "How do you enter into this circle?" Remus responded "With perfect love and perfect trust." Then Severus opened the circle and allowed him in, closing it as soon as Remus was inside.

Remus walked over to the southern side of the circle and removed his robe. Then turning to the south, he called out. "I call on the watcher of the south. The guardian of passion and courage, I do summon you to guard this circle and all those that may enter here from harm and to witness this rite and give unto these souls your blessing." Remus waived his wand and a golden light encompassed the circle.

Severus walked over to the eastern side of the circle, turning to face the east he called out. "I call on the watcher of the east. The guardian of thought and communication, I do summon you to guard this circle and all those that may enter here from harm and to witness this rite and give unto these souls your blessing." Severus waived his wand and the silver outline of the circle began to glow.

Remus walked over to the western side of the circle, turning to face the west he called out. "I call on the watcher of the west. The guardian of wisdom and understanding, I do summon you to guard this circle and all those that may enter here from harm an to witness this rite and give unto these souls your blessing." Remus raised his wand and the golden light encompassing the circle became a solid dome of light.

Norische stepped up to the east side of the circle and waited for Severus. "How do you enter into this circle?" Norische replied "With perfect love and perfect trust." Severus extended his hand and Norische walked into the circle, as soon as he entered Severus sealed the circle again. Severus took Norische's robes and laid them aside then escorted Norische to the appropriate place for him to stand.

Chris stepped up to the same place in the circle and waited for Remus. "How do you enter into this circle?" Chris replied "With perfect love and perfect trust." Remus extended his hand and Chris walked into the circle, Remus also closed the circle and led Chris to his place after taking away Chris's robes and placing them to the side.

Norische and Chris stood facing each other at the center of the circle. After a few moments, they stepped closer together and joined hands, crossing their hands to do so.

Norische started the creed and Chris echoed his words.

**I enter into this unity with an open mind and open heart**.

_I enter into this unity with an open mind and open heart_.

I bring to this unity a gift of heart, so that I may share with my mate the love that I feel within me.

_I bring to this unity a gift of heart, so that I may share with my mate the love that I feel within me._

I bring to this unity a gift of spirit, so that I may understand my mate and bond with him in full knowledge of all that is honorable and holy.

_I bring to this unity a gift of spirit, so that I may understand my mate and bond with him in full knowledge of all that is good and holy. _

I bring to this unity a gift of my body, so that I may give to my mate pleasure and share my pleasure with him.

_I bring to this unity a gift of my body, so that I may give to my mate pleasure and share my pleasure with him._

I bring to this unity a gift of time, so that from now until eternity my soul shall be bonded to that of my mate.

_I bring to this unity a gift of time, so that from now until eternity my soul shall be bonded to that of my mate. _

I bring to this unity a gift of life, so that I may bring to my mate an heir, to share my life and love with, to protect and cherish until life ever more.

_I bring to this unity a gift of life, so that I may bring to my mate an heir, to share my life and love with, to protect and cherish until life ever more. _

In all these things, I am free, and give unto my mate freely, without hesitation or restriction.

_In all these things, I am free, and give unto my mate freely, without hesitation or restriction_.

**My life, my hope, my faith, my dreams, my honor… this things I now place at the feet of my mate, and ask that he accept them in the spirit in which they are given. **

_My life, my hope, my faith, my dreams, my honor… this things I now place at the feet of my mate, and ask that he accept them in the spirit in which they are given_

"I, Norische Renee De LeNoir, do hereby accept Rashira Alexander LaCroix as my bond mate."

"**I, Rashira Alexander LaCroix, do hereby accept Norische Renee De LeNoir as my bond mate."**

"By all that is holy let the universe hereby, witness this union, for now until the end of time." Severus and Remus echoed together.

Severus walked over to the platform and picked up the athame and held out his hand to Norische, who smiled and placed his left hand in his father's. Severus returned the smile and quickly made a small cut in the palm of his son's hand. Turning Norische's hand to the side to allow the blood to drip into the goblet. Severus allowed several drops to blend with the wine. Then did a quick incantation and sealed the wound. Severus then handed Remus the athame.

Remus repeated the same process with Chris and after allowing several droplets of blood to spill into the cup he too sealed the wound. Remus then handed the cup to Norische who lifted the goblet in toast to his mate. "My heart, my soul, my blood, my bond." With that, Norische took a large drink of the wine mixture and handed the goblet to Chris. Chris smiled at him and accepted. Raising the goblet to Norische he stated. "My heart, my soul, my blood, my bond." Chris lifted the goblet to his lips and took a large drink as well. Then handed the goblet back to Remus.

Remus moved over to his place in the southern portion of the circle, and Severus moved to his place in the northern portion of the circle. Norische leaned in kissed Chris, and whispered "You are my mate, it is done." Then the two of them walked hand in hand to the platform. Norische lifted Chris onto the platform then climbed up onto the hard surface himself. Norische was trying very hard to forget that less than six feet away his father stood staring at him, shaking his head Norische focused all his attention on his mate. Chris laid down flat on his back and Norische moved so that he was positioned between Chris' legs. After spending a moment or two to appreciate his mate's body Norische moved so that he could kneel between Chris's legs. Then grasping Chris's cock in his hand Norische proceeded to waken his mate's member with kisses and bites. As soon as his cock was showing serious interest in what was going on Norische lowered his mouth over his mate's cock, taking it all inside of his mouth. Norische raised and lowered his head over and over again until he could feel the muscles in Chris' stomach begin to tighten… a sure sign for Norische that Chris was getting close.

Reluctantly Norische pulled Chris' cock out of his mouth. As he did, Chris pulled Norische up to exchange a kiss. Chris could taste his own pre-cum in his mate's mouth. Norische took the vial of oil that his father had generously placed near Chris' head, and began to anoint Chris' cock. Then Norische lifted himself up and positioned himself so that Chris' cock was rested against Norische's nether opening. Slowly, very slowly Norische lowered himself down on Chris' until he was fully seated. Chris waited to move until he was sure that Norische was ready. When Norische nodded, Chris began to slowly move his hips. Very slowly at first, giving Norische a chance to get accustomed to the invasion. Then as he felt Norische relax Chris began to pick up speed. Soon they were both moaning and pushing against the other with their passion. Norische threw his head back and gave into the orgasm that was threatening to take him. As Chris watched his mate cum, he too accepted the release that was offered. As his back bowed Chris could feel jet after explosive jet of his fluid fill Norische. Norische yelled out as he exploded all over himself and his mate.

Panting Norische lifted himself off of his mate, gasping as Chris' cock slipped out. Norische knelt there trying to catch his breath. When he realized that his father was holding the bowl and cloth for him to clean up his mate with. Thankfully taking the damp cloth, and avoiding his father's eyes Norische wiped both himself and Chris clean. Then put the cloth into the water. Then Severus handed Chris a second cloth. Chris took the cloth and looked at Norische with a half grin. Norische rolled his eyes but turned to face away from his mate and bend over into a knee/chest position, giving his mate complete access to his body, and allowing him to clean him up as well. After Chris was satisfied, Norische turned and wrapped his arms around his mate and they kissed. Chris whispered, "You are my mate, it is done." As soon as the words left his mouth, a brilliant silver glow encompassed both Norische and Chris. As the light faded, Norische began to realize exactly how happy he was.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

As the four of them were going down back down the hallway towards Severus' suite Norische realized that He and Chris were suppose to be in Slytherin House right now. "It isn't really that late, we probably need to gather up our stuff and rush back over to Slytherin. I am sure that I am going to be bombarded with questions, and now so will Chris."

Severus looked at the two of them as they held each other walking down the hall. "Yes, but we do need to discuss what we shall do about the two of you."

"What is there to discuss really, we are in the same House, in the same bedroom even. Plus we have the suite if we really need to get away. I mean we have been dealing with this for two years already fathers, we pretty well know the drill. In classes we act like friends, mostly people make a lot of assumptions and those that know tease us all the time. In payment for the teasing, we have fun snogging whenever we can. As long as no one gets pissed off or offended, or we risk our schooling we do ok. Anytime we have to take care of something privately we do, we have just learned how to do it without getting caught."

Chris wrapped his arm around Norische's waist and rested his head on his shoulder as they walked. Chris spoke up. "Um… I don't honestly know either of you, so this is going to be weird, but thank you. My world was spiraling to an end just a few hours ago, and now…well, I have something worth living for again. To be honest… if it hadn't been for that stupid promise Nori made me make two years ago, I would have killed myself the day I was told he was dead."

"A promise?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I made Chris promise that if anything ever happened to me that he would take care of Pari, not that she needs taking care of, but I guess having the old bat around came in handy this time…." Norische chuckled and kissed the top of Chris' head. "That reminds me that I need to call her tomorrow and talk to her about a few things. Since we are free for the next week I think I may have her come here and talk to you father, it may answer some questions."

[_Nori, how's your ass?_

[Hurts why?

[_You were walking a little off, so I was wondering_.

[Oh. Thanks for letting me know, I didn't notice. By the way I think you have gotten bigger since the last time I bottomed.

[_I have not…_

[Maybe you finally hit puberty or something. Norische ducked as Chris tried to slap the back of his head. "Well its true…" Norische laughed and slapped back.

Remus and Severus knew the two must have been mindspeaking to get such a response out of the clear blue like that. Remus chuckled and Severus shook his head but kept a stoic look on his face.

"It is not, I went through puberty two years ago… and you know it, you were there."

"What can I say… facts are facts." Norische laughed and dodged another hit. "Stop that, bitch."

"Well you are wrong, and don't call me a bitch, prick."

"Most guys would be thrilled if I told them they had gotten bigger, what's your problem." Norische kept dodging the playful slaps

"Shut up! Just because you cant take it, doesn't mean I am going through puberty again." Chris was laughing and poking Norische all the way down the hallway.

Were we ever that way Remus?

_No, I don't think so… but it is so good to see our son happy_.

Very much so, I just wish they would not be so…open about their discussions along this line. There are some things I really don't want to know about my son. Severus had almost a scowl on his face, but put on his indifferent look when he realized it.

_Well considering what we witnessed only a few minutes ago I don't think there is all that much more that you can learn about our son…_ Remus chuckled.

I must say, I truly enjoy this method of communication. I can be as lude and perverted as I wish, and make you blush… I can be the hopeless romantic, and make you smile that ever-perfect smile you have… or I can be a real bitch and no one knows it but you. By the way I noticed that you 'enjoyed' the show back there. Severus teased Remus, who immediately went bright red.

As they neared the Slytherin House, Norische slowed down and waited for Severus and Remus. "Well we had better get in there, if we have any problems we will come back to the suite so don't worry. I will probably be over there after lunch to put my stuff in my room and to pick out what I want to bring to the dorm. By the way, don't forget we needed to go shopping for my uniforms and school stuff tomorrow. We may do that before I unpack, but what ever. We will be over after lunch though….ok?"

"That will be fine… and Chris, since you are now my son-in-law I expect you to realize that you have the right to come over to the suite any time you wish, we are having a private doorway put in tomorrow so that you two can come and go as you please and not have to worry about disturbing Remus and I. Also do plan on coming with us tomorrow as well, the least we can do is take the two of you out to dinner to celebrate."

Chris looked at Norische and bashfully smiled, Norische nodded to the unasked question. So without warning Chris walked over to Severus and gave him a hug, Severus was in shock at first but quickly wrapped his arms around Chris and returned the sentiment. Then Chris gave Remus a hug, and whispered his thanks to the werewolf. With a loving good night, Remus and Severus headed back to the suite and Norische stated the password to the Slytherin House. As the painting opened to allow them entrance Norische could hear others talking in the commons room, he quickly pressed his finger to his lips to indicate to Chris to be quiet and listen.

"What I want to know is how the hell did he do it… I have never seen anyone apparate inside the walls of the school, not even Dumbledore." Draco stated.

"Who was that guy anyway, I know Professor Snape said his name but who was he really?" Pansy asked.

"I wonder why he passed out? He just took one look at Snape Jr and got real pale then passed out." Blaise commented.

"I am still wondering about Snape's son, I mean that is a subject all in itself."

[I think we had better let them know we are here, if they figure out were listening our jig is up.

[_Ok how_…

"I still say you are just now hitting puberty." Norische said with a laugh.

"Bitch! I am not, so quit saying that. Just because you cant take it doesn't mean…" Then Chris realized that all eyes were on him and he quickly shut his mouth and punched Norische in the arm.

[_That was mean_

[But it worked didn't it

Norische laughed and rubbed his arm as he walked around and sat down in one of the big couches.

"Hey you two, what happened?" Pansy was the first to speak up.

"Chris passed out and I had to get him to my father's place so I grabbed him and apparated over there." Norische stated. Chris sat down on the arm of the couch, with his back to Norische pretending to be upset with him.

"What's the matter, are you ill…ah Chris? I thought your name was Rashira." Pansy continued.

"It is, Chris is his nickname. His last name means The Cross, so it became Chris Cross. It is a little bit of an inside joke actually. And to answer, he just had a bit of a shock that's all." Hoping Chris would take the hint. Which he did….

"Little bit of a shock!" Chris exclaimed. "I thought you were dead and you think it was a little shock?" Chris jumped up from the sofa and leaned over to yell at Norische.

"That wasn't my fault, so if your plan on yelling at someone then yell at your step father not me." Norische stated rather gruffly.

"You thought he was dead. So you guys knew each other before?" Blaise asked.

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and looked over to Blaise. "You could say that, we have been going to school together since first year."

"Are you two, like a couple or something?" Blaise was dying to know…

"Yeah I think the or something would cover it." Norische grinned at him.

"I am not an…or something," Chris stated, then he swatted Norische on the back of his head.

"OW! Don't do that, I still have a headache remember…. gods… I didn't mean it the way it sounded prick. You know I don't like talking about my personal life." Norische played this one up to the hilt, as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Chris…

[Good one hon, I love it when you get all butch on me.

"Well since it is almost eleven, and the younger kids will be heading up to their rooms shortly. Why don't we play a traditional get to know each other game? What do you say to a game of "I've Never". Pansy asked everyone.

Apparently it was common practice for the first night at Slytherin house for there to be a party until the wee hours of morning. "I'm game if you are." Norische looked over to Draco and winked.

Draco looked at Norische tilting his head to the side slightly, as if asking silently what he had in mind. "Yeah, that would be great… I should have some firewhiskey upstairs. Norische would you mind helping me carry it down?"

"Not at all, lead the way." Norische looked over at Chris and smiled.

[_I think you like him don't you?_

[Don't know yet, but there is something about him that…well.. I don't know. I'll be back in a few minutes though… we will talk about him later, and see what you can find out about him from the others.

[_Ok, luv you_

[Always my mate, always

Norische got up and followed Draco up the stairs to their dorm room. Norische spotted his bed and went over to look at it, thankfully, it was right next to Chris' so they would not have a problem with waking the other guys up. There were four beds it the room, each was bigger than a twin but not quite a full sized bed, with four huge posters and heavy drapes around them. The bedding was typical Slytherin green with silver edges.

Norische remained quiet as Draco went about rummaging through his wardrobe. "So what's with the wink?" Draco asked looking over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that crap. You winked at me when Pansy mentioned playing this game."

Norische didn't say anything, he just smirked.

Draco apparently found what he was looking for and laid several bottles on the bed next to him then turned to look at Norische. "What kind of game are you playing Snape?"

Norische saw an opportunity here and decided to take it. "I am not playing any type of game…" Norische exhaled. "Look, if I tell you something, will you give me your word of Honor you will tell no one, I mean absolutely no one?"

Draco looked at Norische suspiciously. "I can't do that until I know what it is you want to say."

"Then never mind. We need to get those bottles back down there any way."

"Wait! I will make you a deal, I give you my word of honor as a Slytherin and a Malfoy that I will not break your confidence, as long as it does not require me to break my oath as a prefect." Draco stated, he wanted to hear what Norische had to say.

Norische thought about it for a second then nodded. "You probably are not aware of it but I am Vampyric, my mother was a pureblood, so I am half. The problem with that is that it makes me what my people call a tribond." Norische exhaled, he knew Draco would have no clue what he meant so he just waited for the question.

"What's a tribond?" Draco asked still suspicious.

"A tribond is someone that must mate with more than one partner. Because I am half human and half Vampyric, I must mate with one of each, a human and a vamp. Chris is Vampyric, although he is a pureblood. Long drawn out story made short. His stepfather hates me because I am a half blood, so he has been trying to keep up apart for over two years now…but because of the fact that we are bonded, he has no legal standing. Chris' family wanted him to go with them to Canada for the summer and so he did, mainly to keep his mother happy. While Chris was in Quebec, I was in New Orleans. While I was there, I was jumped by some freaks in black robes and almost killed. Chris' stepfather told him I was killed, so that is why he passed out when he saw me…he thought I was dead. Chris is my mate, but I am still looking for a human partner as well. Before you ask yes Chris is well aware of that fact, he actually is helping me look." Norische inhaled deeply. "So there you have it, my life on a platter sort of speak."

"I must state that I have never heard of such a thing, although most of the information on vampyres and their rituals are quite sketchy. Ok then how were you able to apparate inside the wards of the school. No one can do that, not even the Headmaster."

"I have no clue. All I know is that I saw Chris falling and I panicked. I guess the fear allowed me to do it… I know that it felt like I was being ripped into a thousand pieces and put back wrong… but I made it over to father's suites with Chris. Normally, I can apparate without a wand on the outside; I guess it is just a vampyre thing, never really thought about it. But what ever I did tonight, I don't want to do ever again… that is what I meant about a headache earlier… I have had a horrible headache every since." Norische tried to look a little stressed but didn't want to over do it, so he blinked and his normal look of calm washed over his face.

Draco looked at him and nodded. "From what I understand fear or anger can do that sometimes."

"All I know is that it hurt like hell and I don't want to ever have to do it again. But enough of this crap, lets get those bottles downstairs before Chris thinks I am up here shagging you or something." Norische walked over to the bottles and picked up four of them then headed to the door. Not giving Draco a chance to object. Draco picked up the remaining bottles and followed Norische back down to the commons room.

Norische saw Chris watching him as he came down the stairs; he gave Chris a little smirk and brought the bottles of firewhiskey over to the center of the room where quite a few people had started to gather.

[_So?_

[Definite potential here, I told him about the tribond, although not everything, and I told him I am looking for a human partner.

[_How did he react?_

[Well his face showed no interest but below the belt started to pay attention.

"Where do you guys want these?" Norische asked Pansy

"I'll take them, Draco did you get the shot glasses?"

"Here you go, and I brought some vodka too. It is muggle but might as well use it up." Draco handed Pansy the box of glasses and the bottles.

As soon as everyone was gathered, everyone took a seat on the floor and picked up a full shot glass setting it in front of him or herself. "Now for those of you who don't know how to play the game let me tell you, when it is your turn you start with "I've never…. Then you fill in the blank. If you have never done it you set your glass down, if you have done it then you take a drink. Now when ever it is someone else's turn you have to do the same thing so pay attention."

Norische sat down next to Blaise and Chris sat down next to Norische. "I have a really bad feeling about this…" Norische mumbled.

"Why do you say that Norische?" Blaise asked.

This time it was Chris who spoke up. "Because he knows he his going to get drunk with this game, and every time he gets drunk it ends up in an orgy." Chris grinned then laughed at Norische's expression.

"Thanks bitch." Norische glared at Chris…. [You are too cute, just because you want to have an orgy with these humans, you use me to get what you want….well they definitely put you in the right house.

Chris couldn't stop laughing. Especially since Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were very interested in hearing more.

"Lets play the damn game, who goes first?"

Draco held up his glass, "Since I am prefect I will go first. I've never kissed a girl." With that he downed his drink and poured himself another.

Draco watched as Norische downed his as well.

Vincent Crabbe "I've never kissed a guy." Crabbe sat down his drink.

Norische drank his down and got his refill.

Gregory Goyle "I've never shagged a girl." And downed his drink.

Norische sat his glass down, with a shiver.

Nott "I've never shagged a bloke." And sat his glass down.

Norische drank his down.

Pansy "I've never been with more than one person at a time." She put her drink down.

Norische drank down one more time and grabbed a refill.

People were beginning to take special note of when Norische was drinking, especially Draco.

Millicent Bulstrode "I've never had sex in a public place." She sat her glass down.

Norische sat there for a second then picked his up and downed it again. Exhaling, shaking his head.

Tracey Davis "I've never gone down on a guy." She drank hers down…there were a few whispers after she did though.

Norische drank his, then laughed when Chris tried to give him his shot glass to down as well. Filled up again the game continued.

Daphne Greengrass "I've never gone down on a girl." She sat her glass down.

Norische sat his glass down and pushed it away from him with a wrinkle in his nose.

Blaise picked up his drink "I've never taken it up the ass." Then downed his drink.

Norische looked at him then grinned. He looked at his drink for a second and couldn't help but grin at it…after all what happened a few hours ago he wanted to laugh out loud. Chris laughed at him and grabbed Norische's glass and downed the shot then held his own glass while Norische drank it down. Afterwards they laughed at their own private joke about it.

"My turn, let me see. I have never gotten anything other than my ears pierced." And he downed his drink.

Draco spoke up. "Ok now that is something I want you to prove. What is pierced?" His voice had just a slight slur to it but it wasn't too bad.

"I have five piercings. Both my ears, my nipples and one other." Norische stated.

Pansy squealed. "Let's see, please…."

Norische nodded and pulled his silver mesh shirt over his head revealing his chest. Pansy was in front of him immediately. "They are adorable, little silver bats. Oh they are so cute."

Blaise was enjoying getting the opportunity to get a look at the toned chest and flat stomach of the young man in front of him. Blaise reached out and touched one of the tiny bats, then jumped as Norische gasped and jerked away from him.

Chris volunteered. "They are very sensitive. You want to see how sensitive?"

"No he doesn't!" Norische started to put his shirt back on.

"Yes! Yes I would actually." Blaise licked his lips in anticipation.

Chris got up and sat down on the couch, then took off his own shirt. Draco could not help but notice that Chris had matching piercings to those of Norische's. Chris spread his knees wide and pulled Norische in between them. At first Norische appeared to struggle slightly but was persuaded to take his place after Chris whispered something in his ear. Norische nodded in agreement and pulled his boots off so that he could kneel properly in front of Chris. Norische then pulled his arms behind himself and grabbed hold of the waistband of Chris' pants, so that Chris's chest was plastered against Norische's back, then leaning back against Chris. Norische spread his knees just a little to try and get better balance then closed his eyes and waited for Chris to start his torture.

Chris looked over at Blaise and smiled. Then Chris reached his arms around Norische and began to gently rub his hands over Norische's chest. First avoiding direct contact with his nipples, but soon just barely grazing them. Norische jerked at the first contact and inhaled deeply, but did not open his eyes. After a few agonizing minutes, Chris began a direct assault against Norische's nipples flicking them with his fingernails, this caused Norische to bow his back pushing his hips forward, but still he did not open his eyes or move his hands. Norische started breathing deeply, panting… Draco watched as Norische's abdomen jerked and danced every now and then at a specific kind of touch. Then without warning Chris grabbed the rings and pulled them strait up. Norische let out a very animalistic growl between clenched teeth, and bowed his back, thrusting his hips forward. No one in the room had any doubt that Norische had a massive erection right now.

Blaise was sweating and rubbing his crotch through his dress pants. This was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

[_You ready luv?_

[God yes, do it, I need your bite. Make Draco sweat his own piss.

Chris pushed Norische's head to the side slightly then with a deep growl, he lowered his head and bit Norische on the neck. Norische opened his mouth in a silent moan, and laid his head back on Chris, melting into the bite. Norische couldn't keep his hips still, without realizing it he began to pump his hips and pant even more. Then Chris lowered Norische nipples and grasped each one between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed with all his might. Norische roared and came hard, panting for several minutes as he began to relax. Chris let go of his nipples and began to rub Norische's chest trying to sooth the pain that he had just caused. After a few more minutes Chris raised his head from Norische's neck licking the place he had bitten one more time before he stopped. Norische couldn't help but shiver at the touch of his mate's tongue. Norische flinched as he released his arms and let his shoulders slouch, still leaning against Chris with his eyes closed.

"Dear Merlin! I have never seen anything so hot in all my life." Millicent whispered in a rich husky voice.

Chris grinned and began to rub Norische's shoulders, he knew exactly how bad they hurt right now. Norische moaned just a little and rubbed his cheek on Chris' hands as they relaxed his muscles and eased the tension of the moment. Chris looked over to Draco and whispered. "Do you happen to have your wand? Mine is upstairs." …looking down and indicating Norische's crotch with a smile.

Draco looked a little flushed but cleared his throat and with a quick flick of his wand Draco cast "_Scorgio_" at Norische's crotch. Norische could hear Blaise and possibly Goyle do the same thing, which brought a smirk to his face.

Millicent Bulstrode then spoke up. "Wait a minute, you said you had five piercings and I only see four, your ears and your nipples. Where is the fifth."

Norische grinned but kept his eyes closed…laughing he said. "That one will cost you to see." Then to his surprise coins started being dropped into his empty shot glass. Norische opened his eyes and looked down into the shot glass, there were gold and silver coins filling his little cup. Norische couldn't help but laugh at this. Looking over to Draco Norische asked. "Is it ok, I mean I don't want to get my ass in much more trouble my first day here."

Blaise spoke up. "The second gold galleon in the glass came from Draco, luv." Blaise had put the first one in.

Norische laughed and stood up slowly, his legs still a little shaky from a few moments ago. Reaching down he unbuttoned the fly to his green suede pants and lowered them down to mid thigh level, of course he wore no underwear. Everyone was clearly impressed with Norische's physical attributes however… "I don't see another piercing."

Chris moved over to where he could see Norische's crotch. "You just have to know where to look." He said with a smile.

Everyone looked confused but didn't say anything finally, Norische exhaled and lifted his half limp cock away from his balls and revealed the piercing. Right at the top of his scrotum was a tiny silver oval dangling from a bar piercing. The oval had "XOXO"  
etched into the silver.

"That is so cute. Hugs and Kisses."

"Not exactly." Norische cleared his throat and allowed everyone to look at his piercing.

Draco spoke up, even though he didn't move his eyes from the dark patch of hair and the magnificent cock he was looking at. "What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Inside joke." Norische just smiled and left it at that.

"He means," Chris interjected. "Since my last name is "the Cross" he calls me Chris for Chris Cross, hence the little 'x' then the 'o' represents my part in the relationship."

"Stop it, it isn't like that and you know it." Norische put himself back inside his pants and fastened them. Then turned toward the stairs…

"Is everything ok?" Draco asked.

"Loo." Was all Norische said and he walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

[_Are you ok? I am sorry if that came out wrong… I know what it means luv_.

[It's ok, I am kinda playing this by ear. Do me a favor and send up Malfoy in a few minutes. Tell him you think you pissed me off or something, what ever you have to do to get him to come up here alone. Norische whispered.

[_gods you gave me a scare there. Ok luv, by the way you need to be eating more red meat, you blood is a little light right now._

[Nag me later ok, and you know I hate red meat.

A few minutes went by and Draco walked in. Norische was perched with his ass on one sink and his bare feet resting on the edge of another sink. He had his head tilted back as if he were deep in thought, and didn't react when Draco walked into the room. Even though Norische new that Draco had been standing outside the bathroom for about over a minute before he walked in.

"You ok?"

Norische nodded but didn't say anything.

"Ah, Chris is worried you're pissed off at him." Draco stated as he leaned against the wall opposite of Norische, crossing his arms over his chest.

Again, he said nothing.

"I don't mean to pry, but I don't have to be Madam Trelawney to figure out something is wrong."

"Who?" Norische looked at Draco confused.

"Our divinations Professor."

Norische nodded, once again not saying anything.

"Look I know you stated you hate someone knowing your personal business, but after what happened down there, I think almost everyone in this dorm has a pretty good idea of your personal business."

"Great, thanks for reminding me… I knew when this all started that this was going to be trouble."

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean what you two did was the most… the sexiest thing I have ever seen. It just kinda bothered me that it was two guys but no one can deny that it was incredible."

"He is definitely incredible. A guy or not, he can make my body do things that I never knew were possible. I mean you saw it. I came and he never touched below the waist."

"Yeah it was incredible. Blaise came just watching you two."

"What about you, did you enjoy the show?"

Draco looked at Norische, whose eyes were still focused on the wall in front of him. "Yeah I liked it."

Norische left it there, not wanting to push his luck.

[Chris, do me a favor and come on up here, we are chatting pretty good but I want to stir things up a little, oh and don't get upset if I seem a little rough ok?

[_No problem luv, let me set this up down here and I will be up there in a few_.

"So do you want to talk about what bugged you so much about what Chris had said?"

"Not really." Norische mumbled

Just then the door opened and Chris walked in. "Nori, are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Oh great…you're pissed."

Norische glared at him.

"Norische I know what that emblem means, I didn't mean to upset you about it."

Norische kept quiet.

"Dammit are you just going to sit there and glare at me or are we going to talk?" Chris walked over to stand beside Norische.

"Do you two want me to leave?" Draco asked feeling kind of out of place here.

"Ah, it might be best. We will be down in a few minutes. Thanks."

Draco left the room, still as confused as he was before. He walked back down to the group in the commons room. Everybody was waiting to hear what Draco had to say. To find out what was wrong.

"What's the matter Draco?" Blaise was the first to speak up.

"That's their business, not ours." Draco said.

A few minutes later Norische and Chris were walking back downstairs, snuggling as they went, and Chris was sporting a very large, very vivid bite mark on his neck. Draco saw them and sighed, apparently as mad as Norische had appeared to be, it wasn't too bad after all.

"Ok, now that I am sober again, lets get drunk. Do we want to continue the game or try something new." Norische smiled, surprising everyone.

"I want to play truth or dare. Everyone chooses a truth or a dare, if you can't do which ever you chose then you have to drink your shot. What do you guys say?" Blaise apparently had his own ideas. Everybody nodded. "Well Chris was the next one in line so, you go first. Pick someone and ask them truth or dare…"

"Ok, ah Blaise…" Evil grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, did you like the show between Norische and I a while ago?"

"Merlin yes, That was the most amazing thing that I have ever seen."

Draco's turn.

"Norische, Truth or Dare?"

"Crap, ah Dare."

"I dare you to bite me."

"Draco, I don't think that is a good idea. I don't think you understand um…"

"Are you passing on the Dare then?"

Norische looked to Chris for help, who shrugged. [He wants you so bad I can smell it, go ahead hon… mark him…he was practically drooling when he saw mine as I came downstairs.

"No, I accept the dare." Norische went over to Draco and extended his hand to help Draco stand up. "I hope you know what you are asking for." Draco nodded.

Norische gently tilted Draco's neck so that he could see every wonderful inch of it. Norische ran his finger over Draco's neck looking for the spot he wanted, just barely touching the skin at all. Finally, he could feel Draco trembling under his touch and Norische knew why Draco wanted this. He leaned in and sniffed Draco, his scent was strong, and unique… totally fascinating. Norische sniffed behind Draco's ear, where the gland is. Yup, Draco was definitely Veela. This was getting better by the minute. Draco's breath was coming in quick pants now. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Norische whispered into Draco's ear. Draco swallowed loudly and nodded. Then with a low, deep growl that sent shivers down Draco's spine; Norische opened his mouth, and buried his fangs in Draco's neck. Draco wrapped his arms around Norische, moaning softly as he gave into the pleasure of the bite. Norische didn't feed on blood often and since he had already fed from Chris just a few short minutes ago, there was none of that incredible forbidden hunger to deal with. Only the sensual feeling of being completely helpless, completely vulnerable and completely at the whim of another, nothing else touched Draco's mind right this moment.

Draco opened his mouth in a silent moan as he felt himself cum violently wrapped in Norische's arms. The feelings racing through his veins were so unbelievable that putting them to words was totally impossible right now. Slowly Norische released his hold on Draco and lowered him down to the couch beside Chris, who immediately tended to him.

Draco leaned against Chris with this relaxed smile on his face, totally floating somewhere other than where his body was right now. Chris smiled at Draco and patted his thigh, knowing exactly how the young man felt.

"Ah…Wow!" Blaise looked over Draco, "Draco? Are you ok?"

"Hmmm?" Draco tried to focus his eyes but somehow couldn't remember how to do it. "Perfect, I'm absolutely perfect." With that, the whole room burst out laughing.

Norische couldn't help but snicker at Draco. Just as Norische was about to say something the grandfather clock across the room chimed in at four AM. "Crap, Chris we need to get to bed, we have to go with father and dad tomorrow remember."

"Oh no… I forgot. Let's get Draco upstairs and put to bed, then get some sleep."

"We are sorry guys but we have got some running to do tomorrow so we need to get to bed, have fun." Norische stated.

Norische reached over and picked up Draco as if he were barely anything at all, then waited for Chris to get ahead of him and he started up the stairs. Draco was practically purring and laid his head in the crook of Norische's neck. Norische jumped when he felt Draco kiss his neck. But then he chuckled pulling Draco closer to his chest.

[_What is so funny?_

[Draco kissed my neck… it tickled.

[_That's sweet. What do you think of him luv_.

[Before I bit him, I scented him…. He's the human we have been looking for. Or at least the part human, he is part veela as well, so this should be interesting. We will find out tomorrow.

"Veela, how fabulous. I knew you had excellent taste. Let's get him to bed, and then I want to thank you for the bite tonight. I have so missed that."

Norische put Draco in his bed, the only thing he did was remove his shoes. Norische thought it better than having to explain to Draco the next day where his clothes were and why he wasn't wearing them.

Then Norische stripped off his clothes putting them over his trunk that his father had already gotten delivered. Norische crawled into his bed nude, and almost immediately felt Chris curl up behind him. "Chris do you mind if we just go to sleep. I am so exhausted, and my stomach is bugging the hell out of me. I should have know better than feed from two donors in one night."

Yawn "Not at all love, I was getting pretty sleepy anyway." Chris curled up against Norische's back and wrapped his arms around him. Norische went to sleep feeling the soft gentle kisses of his mate on the back of his neck. Neither Norische nor Chris even bothered to close the curtains around the bed, they didn't care who saw them, not right at this moment anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

It was almost 9AM when Norische and Chris were rudely awakened by a rather impatient Professor Snape.

"Will the two of you kindly get up… NOW!"

Norische tentatively opened one eye and looked around. "Father?"

"Yes, and you were suppose to be up early today remember. We have quite a few things to do and we need to get them done."

"Father, I love you but if I am not mistaken, I told you we would be down to the suite after lunch. I absolutely refuse to be up this early, or to force Chris to get up either…. I like my bits where they are thank you." Norische mumbled.

"That was before I found out we have to go into London. So, get up! Immediately!"

"What? Why are we going into London?" Norische was awake now, no matter how much he hated it. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We have an appointment with the ministry of magic there, so get up… I think Chris needs to come as well."

"Crap." Norische looked over at Chris and saw that sweet adorable face snuggled into his pillow. "Why would they want to speak to me?"

"That is something you will have to ask them. Now get up, I have to go get some things ready so I expect you to be in the suite in 45 minutes, no later."

"Ok, and father can you make sure to take some of the headache and nausea stuff with us, they may not work great but it is the best I have right now." Norische sighed and started to try and wake up Chris.

Severus nodded and walked out of the dorm room leaving the boys to get ready.

"What's all the noise?" Draco moaned.

"Sorry to wake you Draco, my father is demanding Chris and I get up and meet him in the suite. We have been called to the Ministry of Magic in London."

"London, do you think that Severus would mind me tagging along. I need to pick up a couple of things and I hate going there alone." Draco yawned.

"Shouldn't be a problem but he said we have 45 minutes so you had better run to the showers now before I manage somehow to get Chris awake." Norische reached over and licked the bite mark he had given Chris the night before… as soon as Norische touched the mark Chris' eyes were instantly wide open.

"Hello luv, I know it is morning and please don't be mad at me. Father is demanding we come down to the suites in 45, no now 40 minutes. Apparently, we have been called to the Ministry of Magic about something. So you need to get up and get a shower if you are going to take one."

"Hey, why did I sleep in my clothes last night. I don't even remember getting in bed?" Draco looked over to Norische.

"After I bit you, you kinda were out of it, so I carried you upstairs and put you to bed."

"Oh…" Draco had a very confused look on his face, but reached up and put his hand on his neck where the bite mark was, and grinned…blushing at the same time. "Yeah, I need a shower." Draco rushed around picking out a few things then race out of the room to the showers.

Norische looked over at Chris and realized he was curled up back asleep already. Norische groaned as he threw back the covers to and sat up, hanging his legs over the side of the bed. Norische bent over his trunk and picked out his black velvet pants and his black silk shirt. As he was looking around for the boots he wanted, Norische heard something from the other bed in the room.

"Damn what a way to wake up." Blaise was lying there watching Norische's bare ass wiggle as he was digging around in the trunk. Norische looked over his shoulder and realized what Blaise was talking about; grinning Norische shook his head and continued to go through the trunk. After he found his boots, he went over to Chris' trunk and picked out a pair of black dress pants, and a forest green silk shirt, for Chris to wear. Norische walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers back from Chris who moaned.

"Well since it is taking you forever to wake up. I guess it is a spell for a shower and not a real one. _Abstergeo"._ Norische waived his wand at Chris. "Now lets get you dressed." Norische mumbled as he pulled Chris' legs around and off the bed. Norische knelt and started pulling Chris' pants on, tugging and jerking here and there to get them on. Chris just moaned and tried to swat him away. Norische couldn't help but laugh but continued. Then he pulled Chris into a sitting position and somehow managed to slip his shirt on him, amidst the slapping hands and attempts to get back under the covers.

After Chris was dressed, Norische started to get dressed himself. Blaise groaned as Norische pulled his trousers up over his ass. As Norische was fastening his pants, Draco walked back into the room running a towel through his hair. Norische picked up his wand and called out _arefacio _aiming his wand at Draco. Draco's hair was perfectly dry, soft and shimmering as if it had been blown dry. "Thanks, I always forget that one." Then Draco sat down on his bed and started putting on his boots. "No problem."

Norische pulled his shirt on and was fastening the buttons when he realized they only had ten minutes and they had to get all the way across the campus. [Father, father are you there?

I'm here, now the question becomes where are you. Severus answered.

[I am putting my shirt on, I need to get mine and Chris' boots on then we will be over there, oh by the way Draco Malfoy wants to come with us…he needs to pick up a few things in London and I said he could come… is that a problem?

I hope not. Get here as quickly as you can we need to leave soon. Severus didn't sound pleased but then again he didn't sound upset about it either.

[Yes sir, I am trying.

Norische sat down on the bed and pulled his boots on quickly then grabbed Chris' boots and helped him on with them. Norische grabbed his money pouch and fastened it to his pants then put his wallet in his back pocket and filled his cigarette case and grabbed a lighter. Norische went over to Chris and pulled him up into a sitting position again, leaned down and bit Chris on the same place he had bit him last night. Chris' eyes flew open and he began to squirm immediately. "Good your awake, we have to go…" With that, Norische grabbed Chris' hand and started pulling him out the door, Draco grabbed his money pouch and robes and rushed after the two of them.

[Father we're ready, do you want to meet us at the gates so we don't waste time?

That would be best yes. We are on our way. Severus responded.

Within five minutes all five of them were standing at the gates of Hogwarts, a few moments later they were standing in the courtyard of the Ministry of Magic. Severus put on his typical Snape face, oddly enough so did Norische. Chris was still very drowsy but he was waking up quite begrudgingly. Severus led the way into the building and down a long hallway. The door stated Department of Magical Defenses. Norische was very leery of all this but followed his father nonetheless.

The room was fairly empty, there were several chairs along the walls and some file cabinets but other than that, the only thing in the room was a bunch of doors and a gentleman with a clip board and a stack of papers. Once inside Severus went over to a gentleman and spoke quietly to him. The gentleman nodded and disappeared through one of the doors only to return a few minutes later, holding the door open for everyone to follow him into the next area. This section looked almost like a conference room or a class room of sorts, there were a few big tables where people were sitting around that had piles of papers and scrolls on them. Then there was a podium where several robed figures were sitting, they looked almost like judges and made Norische very apprehensive.

Severus guided them over to a series of chairs and had them take a seat. Norische was anxious to the point of his fight or flight instincts were kicking in. Right now, all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there. Chris on the other hand was quickly falling back asleep, leaning on Draco who seemed not to notice Chris' desire to use him as a pillow. Draco was also apprehensive, although he did not appear as anxious as Norische he definitely was not comfortable, but he had that Malfoy air about him so he looked calm and collected. Remus was quietly whispering to Severus who was watching everyone in the room all at once and doing do quite successfully.

An older man, tall and regal although weathered in appearance, pounded a gavel and got everyone's attention.

"It appears all parties have arrived at this point so lets get these proceedings over with. Professor Severus Snape please step forward and address the council."

Professor Snape stood up with a cat like grace and walked slowly to the front of the room, where he took a defensive stance with his arms folded across his chest.

"Professor Snape, it has come to our attention that one Norische Renee De LeNoir Snape, claiming to be your son…"

"He IS my son." Snape interrupted indignantly.

"Well, be that as it may…" The older man huffed at the interruption. "It has been brought to our attention that the young man has certain abilities that may prove useful to this council and the service there in. We would like to speak to your…son… and find out more about him and his skills."

"My son has no intention of being a pawn for this council or any other department of the Ministry of Magic, he is barely sixteen years old and I refuse to allow you or anyone else to use or manipulate him." Severus growled.

"Professor, at no time did we state we wished to either use or manipulate him, we merely wish to see his level of skill to better understand what options we have that we can offer the young man, and may I remind you that the Ministry of Magic has precedence when it comes to such matters and we can remove Mr. De LeNoir from your care if we feel that it is necessary."

Norische had just about enough of this. Norische made his decision and shrugged off his cape, and with every ounce of calm and dignity that he had available to him Norische rose and walked across the room to stand behind his father. "I believe my father has made our wishes quite clear. So if you will excuse us, we have some more important things to do." Norische glared at the individual who had been speaking to his father.

"You are Norische De LeNoir, I presume."

"Norische De LeNoir Snape, but yes. And I have no idea who you are, nor do I care. We are leaving." Norische took a defensive stance next to Severus, as if he was waiting for someone to attempt to stop them.

"Young man, do you have no respect for this committee? Do you know who we are?"

"Respect is earned not demanded, and based on your treatment so far of my father and myself no, I have no respect for this committee, and I don't care who you are, I never asked." Norische was beginning to ruffle more than just a few feathers. Although he could hear his father snicker under his breath as he stood next to him.

Another one of the individuals up on the podium spoke out, this time it was a very old, very worn out old man, who appeared to be getting quite red with frustration at the young man's words. "See here, this is the exact reason why this boy should be removed from Snape's care. If these reports are correct then allowing him to stay with Snape is both ignorant and dangerous."

Norische shook his head and grinned. "Father I think we need to head out, I am getting a little hungry, besides we have got some shopping to do."

Severus looked over to his son, and raised an eyebrow. [Father I don't like this at all, I can smell their fear and I know they are going to do something foolish. We have to leave and leave now.

Severus nodded at his son, turning towards Norische, he placed a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder and they started to walk away.

"You were not dismissed! If we have to place you in contempt we will and we will have both of you locked in a cell faster than you can say Azkaban. Young man you will turn around and you will address this committee with proper respect." The tone began to get threatening.

Norische glanced over at Chris who was now wide awake and on the edge of his seat, Chris looked as if he wished to rip the man's throat out with his bare hands. Draco was sitting there with his hands clasped in front of him the only thing you could see that indicated his mood currently was the fact that his eyes were narrowed and glaring.

[Father they are not going to allow us to leave quietly, there are two of them on the sides that have their wands out… if they start shooting get Remus out safely and I will be fine…so don't wait for me. Norische whispered to Severus.

[Chris, I don't like this at all, I think we are going to end up fighting to get out of here. If anything happens get Draco and get out, father will take care of dad, and I will meet you guys later…

Neither responded but Norische could tell both had heard him. Out of the corner of his eye Norische saw the one man in black lift his wand… [right side father! was all he said before Norische heard the incantation. '_Stupify_'. Before the curse could manifest Norische had his wings out and wrapped around his father and himself. Norische could hear people all around him jumping up and running away from him. [I am going to release you father, get Remus out of here, I will be right behind you. Severus nodded, cursing under his breath, with his wand in hand he indicated to his son he was ready. Norische opened his wings and turned in the direction that the curse had come from. Severus rushed to Remus and grabbed his arm, Chris had Draco up and standing next to Remus before Severus made it too them.

"Stupify!"

"Stupify!"

"Stupify…"

The curses were flying from every direction, but Norische simply ignored them and walked slowly up to the podium. In one swift movement, Norische flapped his wings and pounced up on top of the podium. He crouched down and looked at the man who had addressed him earlier.

"I said we were leaving and I meant it. I suggest you allow us to do so with out further delay or I WILL get pissed. Your actions have already cost me one of my favorite shirts so I strongly suggest you stop this foolishness and stay out of our way." Norische used the tip of his wing to lift the man's chin so that they could look eye to eye.

"You dare threaten me?"

"I believe Sir it is you and your ignorant committee that threatened me and my father first. I don't do well with threats." Norische could hear alarms going off and individuals running into the room but he ignored it all and focused on the man in front of him. "Now me and my family have some things to do. Perhaps we can chat again sometime when you wish to be more respectful and polite." With that, Norische jumped down and started walking towards the exit. He made it about six feet when the man yelled out "Stop him!!"

Curses of all types were flying from every direction. Multiples of the same thing as well as many different ones hit him all at once. Norische absorbed the energy being thrown at him over and over again. Finally, with an almost deafening roar Norische reared back his head and blasted all the energy back to its source. One right after the other individuals fell hit by their own spells returned to them.

Norische turned and walked back to the man at the podium who appeared to seriously need a change of trousers right about now. "I think sir that I have answered all the questions you were going to ask me today. If you wish to talk further with me I suggest you learn how to beg really sweetly, perhaps my father can be persuaded to talk. Oh and yes, I was aware that this was a test to see how I could defend others and myself and how I would react. I don't like tests, any more than I like threats. If you have a question you may ask…but I highly suggest you get some lip balm because you are going to be needing to do some serious ass kissing to my father now…." Norische turned and walked out of the room. No one tried to stop him, as he reached the doors, Norische folded his bruised and injured wings back inside so that he would not draw as much attention.

Norische walked down the hallway to the entry way and no one attempted to interfere although he did get several rather peculiar looks. As he walked out of the building Norische called to his father. [Father, where are you.

We are in the coffee shop two blocks down to the right. Are you all right?

[Eh…I'll live. Be there in a few Norische could hear the concern in his father's voice so he hurried down the street, it only took a few moments for Norische to spot the sign for the coffee shop. Norische smiled at Chris and Draco as he walked in to the shop. The scent of exotic coffees and fabulous teas filled the air, as soon as Norische walked in the door he started drooling at the rich aromas, pausing to inhale deeply Norische grinned his best little boy grin and walked over to the table where every one was sitting.

"Are you ok son? What happened after we left?" Severus was very business like but Norische could hear the concern in his voice.

"I will tell you everything but can I have a coffee and some cheesecake first?" Norische smiled.

After he placed his order for a cinnamon vanilla double espresso latte and a slice of German chocolate cheesecake Norische started explaining things to everyone.

"As to am I ok, yeah I guess. I would appreciate it if you could check out my wings though. I think they got burned in a couple of places." Norische winced as he moved his shoulders a little. "As to what happened. Basically, it was all a big test. They wanted to see not only what I could do, but also how I would react under pressure, and how you would react with me under fire. So I guess it was a test for both of us. Unfortunately, they didn't fair as well as I did, so I might be in some trouble but I don't know…they didn't say. I didn't use any magic really…I just reflected what they did… they kinda got knocked out by their own curses. So really no one that wasn't attacking me was hurt in any manner." Norische thanked the clerk when she brought him his coffee and immediately started in on his cheesecake. Out of the corner of his eye Norische could see both Chris and Draco eyeing his desert. At first he ignored them then he finally gave in.

"Good grief if you two were any more obvious." Norische cut a small piece from his cheesecake and fed it to Chris, then did the same for Draco; both boys were smiling and licking their lips. They tried giving him the puppy dog looks again but Norische turned away this time. "Mine!" he said as he licked some of the sticky fudge from his fingers.

After two more bites Norische couldn't stand it any more "Here…" he handed Chris his wallet that had muggle money in it. "You and Draco go get what you want and quit staring at my cheesecake." Chris smiled and grabbed the wallet, and then he and Draco went over to the clerk at the counter and started looking at the succulent deserts. A few minutes later they came back, each of them had two deserts and a drink. Chris gave Norische his wallet back and thanked him with a caramelized kiss. After Norische licked the excess caramel from Chris' sticky bun from his lips, he continued telling Severus and Remus exactly what had happen.

"You really didn't tell the Head of the Ministry of Magical Defense to get some lip balm did you?" Draco asked as he took another bite of his death by chocolate cheesecake.

"Yeah, I mean if he wants to talk to me or father again he is going to have to do some serious ass kissing, so he might as well be prepared." Norische smiled at Severus, who still looked concerned.

"From the paperwork I saw on the desk, I think they are wanting me to do something undercover, it said 'covert' and had something to do with you too. It had a couple of other names with it too, but I didn't recognize them." Norische stated.

"Do you remember the names?" Remus asked.

"Well one of them was Lucus or Lucius, something like that" Draco's head jerked up. "… I didn't see a last name I don't think. Then there was something weird… that kid at school, the Gryffindor… ah, Harry…Harry Potter. Why would the have some kids name in a 'confidential' file with the Ministry?" Norische asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Mr. Potter is a very unique individual. However, I don't like the sound of that. I think I know what they are planning." Severus practically growled.

"Well what ever. Father do you have anything for burns and something for pain, and is there anywhere that we can go for you to look at my wings, they are really starting to hurt." Norische whispered.

The expression on Severus face changed, "Yes of course, there should be a lavatory around here somewhere. Come with me." Severus got up from the table, as did Norische who flinched as he rose, but didn't say anything.

After they made sure no one else was in the loo Severus had Norische take his shirt off. "Damn that was my favorite black silk too." Norische mumbled.

"All right Norische, take out your wings and lets have a look at them." Severus had already noticed several large bruises on his son's chest and back, but since Norische appeared more concerned with his wings that was were Severus was going to focus. Norische arched his shoulders and the wing flaps that were normally dormant and sealed, opened and allowed his wings to escape. Norische couldn't help but groan as his wings unfolded.

"Well, there is definitely some damage. Bloody Hell what did they hit you with?" Severus asked as he looked over Norische's wings

"Well most of it just dissipated into my wings, but then some genius there got the bright idea to start shooting lightning and that shit hurts. So far the only thing that I have found that can penetrate my wings is elementals. I really didn't want anyone to know that either so I just pretended not to notice the hits, but I have to confess it hurts really bad right now." Norische braced himself against the wall for support.

"There are at least four major burns here. Two are third degree at least, I can put a potion on them to stop the pain but we will have to work on them when we get back to the suite." Severus pulled out a vial from his cloak and grabbed a paper towel; gently he applied the potion to the major burns. Norische inhaled deeply trying not to let his father know how much it hurt. "Owwie!" Norische exclaimed as Severus accidentally touched a very sensitive spot.

"Owwie?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Son you just took on the Ministry, including at least thirty Aurors and you just said Owwie."

"Well it hurt…." Norische mumbled. It took a few minutes for Severus to cover all the damage, but once he had applied the potion to all the areas, Norische's wings were definitely feeling better. Before they went back to join the others Severus gave his son a rather strong pain potion. Norische pulled his wings back in carefully and then got dressed. Heading back to the table Norische guessed he looked a little paler than normal because Remus looked at him with concern.

"Severus how bad was it?" Remus asked.

"It will take a couple of days to heal properly and the he has some second even third degree burns in a couple of places. Although most of the damage is superficial, I gave him a rather stout pain draught so he will be fine until we get back to the suite."

"Father is there anyway we can make a side trip. Since my shirt got ripped I was hoping we could go by Black Rose Emporium it is over by the tracks in the Stables Market."

Severus looked slightly frustrated but nodded his head. "Great! Thanks…I have wanted to show Chris that place anyway. Hey Draco have you ever been there?"

"No, it doesn't sound familiar." Draco answered as he sipped on his coffee.

"I don't know how much you like the darker side of fashion but the place is fabulous." Everyone could hear the excitement in Norische's voice.

"Very well then, lets go. Norische can you apparate there or do we need transportation?" Severus asked, trying not to sound bored with it all.

"I can get us there, no problem." Everyone got up and headed out side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Norische was in heaven. Not only did they have another shirt just like he had on but they had a new line of velvet shirts that had just come in. While 45 pounds was a bit much to pay for a shirt, Norische loved the black and purple mercy shirt. He went through and picked out several shirts and a couple of pairs of pants. Even Chris picked out a couple of shirts, although he griped about the prices, Norische just grinned and added them to his pile. Norische even found some items for his room in the suite, a couple of cool bat candle holders, and some skulls that he thought were just adorable, although his father rolled his eyes at them. After nearly an hour of shopping they left the store and Norische was no longer thinking about the pain in his wings

Then they went right down the street to a shop that did leather. Norische bought several pairs of leather pants, some plain, some ornate with chains and studs. He picked out one pair of red, one of forest green, one of deep blue and six pair of black. At first Severus complained about the number of black but quickly realized that it was a loosing battle. According to Norische you can never have too much black leather.

He even bought Draco three pairs of black leather pants, and a leather jacket. Even though he was a little uneasy about it all, Draco had to admit it looked really good on him. Although he had never truly considered himself the 'leather' kind of person.

As they were getting ready to leave Norische notice a rack of sale items and found a number of pairs of velvet and suede pants and just had to get them too. This time both Draco and Chris joined in, after all it was velvet…

Norische shrunk his bags and put them in his pouch for safe keeping, then grinned at his father and dad. "Well, I'm happy. Now where did you guys want to go?"

Remus shook his head. "We needed to go to Diagon Alley and get your school clothes and supplies."

"Oh yeah, that stuff." Norische sighed.

They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and then headed out the back to Diagon Alley. Chris and Draco headed off to the Madam Malkins robe shop. While Norische and Severus went to the Apothecary shop, thankfully, they had gotten in the order that Norische had place a few days prior and to Norische's surprise, they had also gotten in a new shipment of herbs from Hungary and India. Father and son went through case after case of herbs, tinctures and potions. Picking through dozens of samples and setting aside the best of each. While everyone else was occupied, Remus headed over to the Flourish and Blotts to see if an order he had placed was in yet.

After Norische and Severus finished in the Apothecary, they met up with Draco and Chris at the robe shop. Chris had ordered three warm weather robes school robes, and three cold weather school robes all in plain black, five dress robes, one in black, one in midnight blue, one in forest green and one in royal purple. Eight casual robes, burgundy, black, charcoal gray, royal blue, midnight blue, forest green, maroon and royal purple. He also ordered five sets of school uniforms for both of them, and the appropriate matching robes for himself while he was at it. Then he went about picking out pajamas. Chris picked up silver, emerald green, forest green, black, blood red, burgundy, maroon, cobalt blue, navy blue, sapphire blue, and gold pajama sets for himself each with a matching robe, and then picked out similar sets for Norische but added cream, white, smoky gray, charcoal gray, amethyst, royal purple and eggplant. While he was at it he picked up matching silk boxers to go with each set of pajamas. Next came socks, handkerchiefs, trousers, casual shirts, dress shirts, and shoes. He spent nearly twenty minutes picking out the perfect formals for the two of them and nearly drove Norische insane with the obsessive attention to detail. Thankfully by the time Norische had gotten over to the clothing store Chris had already picked out all the appropriate items for Norische, and it was just a matter of the fitting. Which Norische put up with quite well, or at least he thought so.

"Father may I go down to Borgin and Burkes for a few minutes, I wanted to see about a couple of things." Norische asked.

"And what exactly are you looking for in that establishment?" Severus looked at his son suspiciously.

"Actually I was wanting to see if they had any more mezimorphisis powder. They were out of it the other day, and I was hoping to get some while I was here." Norische answered.

Severus raised an eyebrow and stared down at his son, crossing his arms across his chest. "I take that as a no…." Norische mumbled.

Draco couldn't believe that Norische had actually told Severus what he was going to get. "Norische, we have got to have a talk." Draco said as he shook his head and slapped Norische on the back laughing, who cringed, apparently Draco forgot about his wings.

The day went absolutely great. They spent time walking around window shopping and exploring some of the stores. Finally, as it started getting dark they decided to head back. They apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and headed inside, Severus had began to notice Norische wincing if he moved a little off, so he insisted that Norische go directly to the suite and allow him to take care of his son's wings. Chris and Draco headed back to the dorm to put their purchases up and rest for a while before dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 

"It doesn't hurt that much Dad…" Norische complained at the attention.

"Norische your father said there were some rather serious burns, so you need to allow him to look at them and stop complaining about it." Remus smiled at their son and pushed him towards his room.

"Take your cloak and shirt off then lay down on the bed, just bring your wings out when ever you are ready and I will go get some salve and some more pain potion." Severus smirked at his son. He knew that Norische wanted to go back to the dorm and go thought the things he had purchased today, but that would wait until Severus finished with him.

Severus used a burn ointment with a painkiller in it and gently covered the areas. The one spot that concerned Severus the most was on Norische's right wing just to the right of the vertebrae about a hand's width from the top of his wing. The burn scorched clear thru Norische's wing. Severus was furious and began ranting that he was going to file charges for an unprovoked attack on a minor.

Norische looked at the hole in his wing and winced, it was just big enough to put the tip of his index finger through. "Ow!" Norische exclaimed as he touched the spot near the hole. "Father that really, really hurts!"

"We are probably going to have to get Madame Pomfrey to do something about that one, and I want Dumbledore to see these before they are healed. Come, we are going to the infirmary." Severus helped his son up from the bed; Norische didn't bother to put a shirt on this time. "Leave your wings out for the moment, I will do a glamour on them so that no one can see them but we need to get you to Pomfrey immediately. Remus can you go get Albus, I demand that he see the damage his interference has caused this time." Severus was steaming but he smiled gently as Norische leaned against him for support as they walked down the hall to the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey was not very busy at the moment so she was able to immediately attend to Norische. "How is the other issues going dear?" She asked as she examined his Norische's wings.

"Better, much better. Although the headache stuff doesn't get rid of the headache it helps, so I am not griping." Norische mumbled hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.

Albus Dumbledore entered the infirmary silently, followed closely by Remus who immediately went to stand beside the bed where Norische was laying face down. "Dad…" Norische held out his hand, indicating he wanted Remus to hold his hand while Madam Pomfrey cleaned the wounds. Remus pushed a chair up beside the bed and sat down taking Norische's hand in his own. Norische stayed quiet through most of it but couldn't help but cry out when the medi-witch had to cut away some of the burned tissue from the edges of the hole in Norische's wing. He buried his face in the pillow as Madam Pomfrey apologized and dabbed on a numbing potion before she continued.

Severus was speaking in a low gruff whisper to Dumbledore, who watched as Norische's wounds were cleaned. "No Severus, you are absolutely correct. This is totally uncalled for and we will be filing charges against the ministry. Norische is a minor and for him to receive such horrific injuries at their hands is unthinkable."

Severus nodded, then whispered something else. Albus did not comment but the look on his face told Norische that Severus had just accused the old man of putting his son in danger. Dumbledore looked so sad right then, the familiar twinkle in his eye was nowhere to be seen. To make matters worse Norische cried out in pain at that time. Try as he might Norische couldn't stop the tears, normally he handled pain quite well but when it came to his wings, it was hopeless. Each inch of the surface of his wings had thousands of nerve endings in them, they had to be that way to be able to flex and work properly. Madam Pomfrey adamantly apologized and rushed off to get a pain potion.

Severus looked over at his son when Norische had cried out, his heart breaking as he saw the tears in his son's eyes. Forgetting about Dumbledore, Severus rushed over to Norische and knelt next to his son, his face expressing the sadness and concern for his son's well being.

Norische kept blinking trying to keep the tears from falling but when his father reached up and smoothed down his son's hair, Norische couldn't stop them.

"Oh child I am so sorry, I wish you would have said how much pain you were in before I started, I could have given this too you before hand. Severus can you lift his head and help him take this. It takes about five minutes to work so I am not going to touch you until it has taken effect." Poppy handed Severus the potion.

Severus lifted his son's head and pressed the vial to his lips, helping his son drink the potion. "Blaaaa… that was nasty." Norische sniffed.

Madam Pomfrey handed Remus a handkerchief for him to wipe Norische's face with. "Animals, pure animals! Albus did you see they burned right through his wing in two places. Do you realize the force they were hitting this poor child with? I am documenting everything, and I am going to lodge a complaint of my own so whether you do or not is of no consequence to me, but this attack was purely barbaric."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I adamantly encourage you to file your complaint, they will have mine tomorrow, and I am sure one from both Professor Snape and Professor Lupin as well. This treatment of one of my students will not go unnoticed if I have to contact the Daily Profit directly. Now if you all will excuse me I feel I must make a few calls while it is fresh on my mind. Oh and Norische, I am sorry." With that the Headmaster slowly walked out of the room, he walked slower than normal as if he were carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Another twenty minutes of poking, prodding and casting and Norische was patched up and ready to go. "Now it is best for you to leave your wings out as much as possible to allow the new skin to stretch like it should, and of course you know to exercise them at least twenty minutes, twice a day. I am giving you a numbing potion and a healing draught. Only take the numbing potion if you absolutely need it, you should take the healing draught every six hours… it is quite strong so you may get sleepy or disoriented when you take it so do use your best judgment. I expect you to come back and see me tomorrow or if anything unexpected happens, but right now you may go."

Norische got up, his wings felt ten times better although right now they felt kinda fuzzy, well sort of. The best way he could explain it was that his wings felt dizzy. Norische chuckled at that and got off the infirmary bed. Leaning on his father for support until he was able to stand by himself.

"I really want to go back to the dorm father, is it ok?"

"I would prefer you staying in the suite but I suppose it will be acceptable. I expect you to let me know immediately if there is a problem and I want you to come by the suite tomorrow when you are up and around. We did not get a chance to contact your godmother and we need to take care of that as soon as possible."

"Oh Crap! Pari! I forgot. Yeah she is going to be pissed major. By the way, just to let you know father…" Norische explained as they headed out the door of the infirmary. "Pari is not only the head of my clan, the Chica clan second strongest clan in the Vampyric nation, but she also sits on the Council of Elders. So if she says she is going to have someone's head on a platter, you can bet she has an army to back her threat up."

Severus already liked Norische's godmother, and he had not even met her yet. "All the more reason we need to speak with her. Now you go back to your dorm and rest, we will see you in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 

Norische walked into the Slytherin commons and saw Chris and Blaise sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace talking, Crabbe and Goyle were playing exploding snap at a side table and Pansy was ready a book cuddled deep into one of the huge overstuffed chairs in front of the fireplace. Chris looked up as he saw Norische walk into the room, the first thing he noticed was how hot Norische looked, the second thing was that Norische was carrying his shirt not wearing it.

"Nori, are you ok?" Chris asked, the worry in his voice was easy to hear. He could see from the redness in his mate's eyes that he had been crying. Chris didn't wait for an answer he got up and rushed over to Norische's side wrapping his arms around Norische's waist.

"I'm fine. Father insisted I go to the infirmary because there were two places that the burns went clean through my wings. One place on my right wing was almost the size of a galleon by the time the Medi-Witch cleaned it up. She gave me some stuff to take so I really don't feel my wings at all right now, which feels weird in it self. But I'm fine now."

"Burned clean through your wings? Oh my gods Nori, you must have been in such pain! Why didn't you say anything?" Chris was shocked.

"Father gave me the pain potion and it took care of most of it, until they started messing with them again, then it hurt like hell." Norische whispered the last part, not wanting everyone to hear.

"Let me see them." Chris insisted. Norische looked around at the room.

[I don't think that would be a good idea, not with so many people here.

[_Alright then lets go upstairs and get some evening clothes, I am going to have Draco take us to the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor that he was telling me about, a warm bath will do you more good than a shower right now_.

"Ok," Norische smiled down at Chris and pressed his forehead to Chris'.

"Come on luv." Chris grabbed Norische's hand and pulled him upstairs to their room.

Draco was sitting on his bed taking the price tags off of his new items, when they walked in. "Hey how are the wings?"

"Numb but ok," Norische went over to his trunk and found that Chris had already put his stuff in the wardrobe next to Norische's bed. Norische picked out a pair of black silk loungers and sat down on the bed to take his boots off.

"Draco can you take us up to the prefect's bathroom you told me about, Nori really needs a bath rather than a shower tonight and it will make his wings feel so much better." Chris asked over his shoulder as he went about getting a pair of casual pants and a t-shirt.

"Sure, I was going to head up there in a few myself." Draco flushed a little, "You two wont mind the company will you?"

Norische was the one that spoke up first. "Not at all." He said, and then he winked at Draco, giving him one of his best mischievous grins.

Draco raised an eyebrow and tilted his head just slightly, but didn't say a thing.

The tub was huge. Norische took one look at the prefect's bathroom and fell in love. The tub was the size of a standard swimming pool although it was only about four feet deep at the deepest part. Around the sides of the tub was a bench that allowed you to sit and enjoy the steam and bubbles. Draco went over to a massive water system and turned a few knobs, setting the scent of the water to be sandalwood and vanilla, and excellent combination, and soon there were bubbles floating all over the room.

Norische inhaled deeply the wonderfully sensual scent that filled the air. Putting his change of clothes on a bench to the side, Norische started to strip. Chris laid his clothing next to Norische's and was already taking his boots off by the time Norische started getting undressed. Neither of them cared if Draco saw them nude, so they didn't bother to hide their bodies from his view in any manner.

Draco took the opportunity to really get a good look at both of them. Norische had several bruises on his chest and back, some looked pretty painful, but other than that, he had a perfect body. His skin was pale and perfect; Draco could tell by just the way that Norische's skin reflected the light of the room that his skins would be soft and smooth to the touch. His chest was bare; in fact, Norische had very little body hair above his navel. At his navel started a trail of short black hairs that lead down to his pubic area. There he had a lot of hair, although it looked to Draco that Norische kept it neatly trimmed. Norische turned and put his dirty clothes on the bench beside his loungers. Draco couldn't help but admire Norische's ass, it was covered in a light dusting of dark hair, and looked firm and full. Norische's legs were fairly hairy but they were well toned and muscular.

Norische could feel Draco staring at him, checking him out. With a smirk, Norische went over to Chris and helped him take the binder out of his hair. Unfortunately, Chris had forgotten last night and his hair was slightly knotted around the leather strap holding it in place. Finally, Norische had freed Chris' hair, he then turned Chris and kissed him on the bite mark that Norische had placed on Chris' neck yesterday. Chris actually had almost no hair on his body; apparently, he made a habit of shaving his body, which for some reason the contrast between the two excited Draco.

As Norische got in the water he felt his body begin to surrender to the heat as it encompassed him, wearing away at the pain, stiffness, and exhaustion that had threatened to take over not that long ago. He moaned as he leaned back and relaxed into the scented bubbles.

[gods this is wonderful… Norische whispers, practically purring

[_So did you want to tease your young human?_

[Not sure yet, I don't want to scare him.

[_Perhaps if we show him what his options are he might come to us without having to ask him_.

Chris stepped down into the bubbling water and moaned as the warmth filled him. "Hey Draco, I didn't even think to bring some soap…do you have any we can use?"

"Yeah sure." Draco reached into the bag he brought with them and handed Chris a bottle of shower gel, sandalwood and patchouli.

"Excellent. Hey you are going to get in here with us aren't you? I mean feel free to join in." Chris said with a certain twinkle in his eye.

Draco remembered what Norische had stated about Chris helping him look for a human mate, and blushed just slightly. What the hell, he had wanted to bathe in here anyway tonight, might as well join in.

Chris poured some of the bath gel in his hand and turned to Norische who was leaning back against the side of the tub with his eyes closed. Reaching over Chris started rubbing the gel into Nori's chest paying special attention to his nipples and nipple jewelry. Norische moaned at the attentions and shifted on the ledge where he was sitting. He didn't open his eyes but Norische reached over and began caressing Chris' thigh.

"So tell me what it's like to be a vampyre."

[He is curious my luv…

"What would you like to know?" Asked Norische

"I don't know, the stuff you hear about in the textbooks evidentially isn't true. Since you were out all day in the sunlight and you aren't dead. So I don't honestly know where to start." Draco spoke casually as he began getting undressed.

"Well most of the things you read about is a load of crap. It's put out by the Council of Elders as a kind of smoke screen for outsiders so they don't bother us much; unfortunately it makes most humans very leery of our kind, if not afraid of us. Some of the biggest lies are the sunlight thing, while we are sensitive to glare and bright lights since our senses are so much more acute than a human's we by no means burst into flames if caught out on a sunny day. Same way with the garlic thing, I normally don't like the smell of it, but that is because the scent is so strong not because it can kill me. Same with churches, holy water, crosses, and consecrated ground, they are not a problem unless you are weak to them…which some vamps are mind you… but most are not."

Draco listened intently as he stepped into the water. Norische had been watching Draco since he began taking his clothes off, Draco definitely had a nice body. Although it was very different from Chris', Draco's body had almost peach fuzz like covering of pale blond hair. The patch between his legs was just as pale as the platinum blond hair on his head. Draco was not as well endowed as Chris in that area… Norische was at least glad for that, but Draco was definitely not lacking in that department either. His chest was more along the lines of a boy than of a man, slender and not yet defined like Norische's was. As Draco bent over to get something from his bag, Norische got a clear view of his nether regions, he couldn't help it… Norische moaned at the sight of that invitingly tight hole and the delectable mounds on either side of it.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and noticed Norische staring at his ass, he suddenly felt flushed and quickly got into the waiting water.

'Ah…like I was saying. Most of the stuff you read about is crap. They only mention one type of vamp in any of the books and that is Sanguarian. There are several actual types of vamp. I mean I am pranic, although I do have elemental tendencies as well. Chris is purely pranic."

"What's the difference?" Draco asked as he started relaxing in the heat of the tub.

"A Sanguarian is a blood vamp, they must feed two or three times a week on blood, personally I think they are almost barbarians but that is merely my opinion. Pranic vamps feed off of sexual energy, while they can use other things to feed on and still must feed on blood maybe once a week or once every couple of weeks it is really easy to control and no where near as dangerous as Sanguarian. An elemental vamp can feed off of elememental energies, depending on which one they are the most satisfied with they can use anything from moonlight, to fire, water, practically anything really. As an elemental, my favorite source is storm… absolute heaven…the only thing better is to make love during a storm, dear gods the power of it all. If I feed like that, I don't have to feed for a month. Although I can get a little woozy from feeding too much, but it is worth it."

"Ok, so that bite thing you did last night, is that like a normal feeding then?" Draco asked.

"For me, pretty much. Since I had just fed from Chris, I didn't have the blood lust so it was fairly gentle and easy. If it has been a while, well… it can be more…demanding I guess." Norische explained.

Chris busied himself washing Norische's feet and legs as he listened. "Demanding my ass, it can be almost animalistic…" he said with a laugh.

"So what are the benefits to being a vampyre instead of a human?" Draco asked as he went about washing his hair.

"It depend. Lets say I were to make you my mate… after the bonding you would receive what my people call gifts, as part of the bonding. Normally you would receive a diluted form of my abilities, and if the bond became a life bond at a later time then you would also come into your own abilities as well, and the ones you would have inherited from me would be strengthened." Norische splashed Chris with water when he tickled Norische's foot.

"So what 'gifts' would that be then?'

"It depends. Chris received mindspeak... where we can talk to each other telepathically. He got wings just like mine, normally wings, even for my people are rare, he didn't have them on his own. He can apparate through any ward or barrier, and unlock doors or bindings without a problem. And he has the healing touch. Some of them he is still learning, it can take years to figure it all out, but in time if he works at it and practices he can bypass me even." Norische smiled at Chris.

"Did you get any 'gifts' from him?" Draco asked.

"Actually a couple. I can whisper now, oh and just incase you didn't know…whisper is where you can speak with any vampyre using a mist link. It is interesting to experience but it isn't as personal as mindspeak. It also tends to be one way. Almost like you put a note on someone's mind for them to read. My healing abilities have changed quite a bit, and my empathy has hugely increased." Norische thought about it and smiled.

"So if you had someone in this tribond thing with you, then they would get something from each of you?"

"That's the way it has been explained to me at least. The gifts would be very weak until the individual learned how to use them properly but they would be there none the less."

"Since your looking for a human, then you wont get anything out of the deal though would you?" Draco pondered as he went about scrubbing his fingernails.

"Not in the way you are referring no." Norische sighed. "Ok, I am going to tell you something and to be quite honest it is a little dangerous for me to tell you so I trust you to keep your same promise you made the other night…ok?"

Draco looked over at him puzzled and nodded.

"Vampyre go through what is called a season. During that time, they emit hormones and chemicals that are suppose to help in fertilizing a partner. It happens about once every eight to ten months and can last anywhere from three weeks to three months. The problem is, that if the vamp doesn't find someone to mate with during that time, the chemicals produced by the body can achieve a toxic level."

Draco looked a little confused but listened intently.

"I am in season. It started about a week ago I guess. If it wasn't for Chris, I would be going insane right now. Madame Pomfrey gave me tranquilizers, and stuff for the pain, the headaches, and nausea but it only dulls it…it doesn't take it away. The problem is that even with Chris here, I still require a human partner. So even when we mate, it is like it takes the edge off, but I still feel like crap. Also, since I missed my last cycle because of my mother's death…this time is supposed to be much worse. No one specifically has said it but, if I don't find a human mate with in the next few weeks… I may not survive this cycle." Norische whispered the last part. Chris pulled Norische close to him and held him, not wanting to think about it any more.

"So you have no clue who you are looking for yet?" Draco hesitantly asked.

"Actually, I think I may have found the individual but I don't know. In a way I am afraid to find out, I really can't afford to be wrong here."

"How would you know if it was the right person?"

"We are much like the veela on that basis, I know in my soul the scent of my mates long before I ever meet them."

"So what are you waiting for?" Draco asked

"I am not sure if the individual that I have scented likes males or not. I really don't know how to ask 'him' either." Chris moved around to Norische's back and began washing gently, starting with his wing flaps.

"You don't really have a lot of time to wait, perhaps it would be your best bet to just ask him. I mean the worst thing that could happen is that he states he isn't interested and you find you have to look somewhere else." Draco stated.

"I don't know. If he were obviously gay, it wouldn't be as much of a problem. But he would not only have to deal with a tribond, but a gay tribond, and a Vampyric relationship on top of that. To be honest that is a little more than I think most people can handle." Norische mumbled. Chris kissed him on the back of his neck at this comment.

"Yeah, it would be a load to handle. But I think most guys would agree it would be worth it. I mean look at everything he would be getting, and all he would have to do is love you."

"You make it sound so simple." Norische laughed.

Chris leaned over Norische's shoulder. "It is simple, you are just making it harder than it needs to be. I had hoped that you would have stopped that annoying habit while we were separated but apparently not." Chris chastised him a little, although more in a teasing fashion than anything else.

"I think you should confront the guy, tell him his options and see what happens. At least then if he says no then you don't waste any more time on him and you can start looking elsewhere." Draco pointed out.

"Seriously?" Norische asked.

"Yeah, it is better to take the risk than it is to waste what little time you have wondering about it." Draco stated.

Norische looked at Draco as if he was pondering what Draco has stated. Then inhaling deeply Norische decided Draco was right.

"Your right. I mean the worst that can happen is that he refuses and I don't find anyone else. The levels of chemicals and hormones go toxic, and I end up in a coma until they can reprocess enough of my blood to purify it and get rid of the toxins."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Draco chided.

"Fine, I will ask him." Norische mumbled.

"Dear can you lean over the edge of the tub and bring your wings out, they really need to be washed." Chris asked as he finished Norische's back.

"Yeah…" Norische sounded slightly frustrated, but did as he was asked. "Just be careful, they are pretty much numb right now but I don't want to push it yet."

"No problem dear."

Norische turned around and knelt on the bench around the outside of the tub, then bent over the side of the tub, exposing his ass directly to Draco. He arched his shoulders and the wing flaps opened slowly…apparently having numb wings makes things move a little slower than normal. In a few minutes, his wings were laid out full and relaxed. Chris did the best he could at washing the wings from where he stood but he couldn't get everywhere so he got out of the tub and crawled over to reach the other places. This time Draco got a perfect picture of Chris' ass… which was also a wonderful site to behold.

Watching the two leaning over like that definitely had its effect on Draco. He really didn't want to admit it but he was attracted to Norische, not that Chris was bad looking or anything but Norische just had something about him… Draco leaned back in the tub and thought about things for a while as he watched the two of them.

[_Draco is getting excited watching us, unless you haven't noticed._ Chris whispered.

[I noticed, I think that answers the whole is he attracted to guys thing for me.

"Ok Nori, tuck and roll I need to do the fronts." Chris said as he slapped Norische on his ass.

"Bitch…" But he tucked his wings close to him so he could roll over then laid them flat again once he was on his back. Norische laced his hands behind him head and looked up at the ceiling as if he were in contemplation.

"Bitch am I… I'll show you bitch." With that, Chris put down the washcloth he was using and leaned down grabbing Norische's nipple ring with his teeth. Norische moaned and closed his eyes tight. Chris then opened his mouth and pulled Norische's nipple deep inside. Norische could feel his cock tighten and jump, moaning at the hot wet mouth that had him under its spell right now. Chris nibbled and bit, in between licks but kept up his ruthless torture for several minutes, then without notice he suddenly stopped and went back to washing Norische wings.

"I was right you are a bitch…." Norische looked down at his crotch and at his raging 7-inch cock. "That was just cruel, maybe I should start calling you a sadistic bitch instead. Gods I am so hard it hurts."

"Not my fault you're the one who was calling me names. So suffer." Chris ignored his pleads and went on with what he was doing, snickering the entire time.

"Fine… if your going to be a tease then." Norische reached over and started to stoke his cock.

"Bad boy…" Chris teased him.

"Well then do something about it!" Norische hissed. "What about the fact that I am in season did you happen to miss?"

"It's your own fault."

"I don't care who's fault… Chris…help me up….quick!!" Chris jumped up and grabbed Norische's hand and pulled him up in one swift move. Norische folded his wings in and ran to the nearest stall. Thankfully, he made it to the stall in time to empty his stomach content quite swiftly.

Chris heard the horrible retching sounds coming from the stall and tears began to form in his eyes… when he realized he had actually hurt his mate by teasing him. Draco saw the tears and walked through the water to Chris' side and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Chris close to him.

"He was being mean, I just wanted to teach him a lesson…I didn't mean to make him sick." Chris cried on Draco's shoulder. Draco could still hear Norische dry heaving for some time, even after he had nothing left in his stomach. Twenty minutes passed before Norische opened the stall door and quietly walked over to a sink, running the water for a minute he cupped his hand and rinsed his mouth out. He had pulled his wings in completely by now.

Norische then walked over to the edge of the tub and sat down, sticking his feet in the warm water. Chris tentatively walked over to Norische.

"I'm so sorry Nori. I didn't know it had gotten that bad already. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you." Chris looked at Norische with tear-streaked face, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"It's ok. It's not like I told you how bad it was or anything. I just hate feeling like this. It's not your fault, it's my body. With everything that has happened today…." Norische got quiet for a moment. "I need to get some of the medicine from father when we leave."

"Is this normal? I mean you said you got sick but… I mean… I didn't think it was this bad." Draco moved over to sit next to Chris, his face etched with concern.

"No its not normal. That is just it, because I missed my last cycle things have kinda multiplied and well, every day I am producing higher and higher levels of these chemicals. Chris, I think the doctors are wrong… I don't think I have six months… I can feel it inside me, it is like acid eating at my stomach." Norische reached over and put his hand on Chris' cheek. "I'm scared." Was all he said.

Chris sobbed and wrapped his arms around his mate, tears falling freely. Chris buried his face in Norische's shoulder and sobbed his heart out.

"Dammit!!" Draco exclaimed. Norische looked over Chris' head at Draco confused. "Why are you allowing not only yourself, but Chris as well, to suffer like this? If you know a person that can stop all this then why the bloody hell aren't you talking to that person right now?"

Norische looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I am."

"You are what?" Draco asked frustrated and confused.

"I am talking to him."

"What in hell are you…. Wait a minute…" Draco squinted his eyes and stared at Norische. "ME!"

Chris pushed himself away from Norische and looked at Draco. "He scented you out last night when he bit you." Chris said between sobs.

"Chris don't." Norische whispered.

"WHY NOT!" Chris cried. "He said it himself, I am not about to let you leave me, when I just got you back…" Norische pulled Chris close to him, petting his hair and making soothing noises to calm him. "It will be ok, I just need some more of the medicine is all… I probably just went too long with out it." Norische was very evidently trying to make Chris feel better about how sick he really was.

"Wait… you are serious, the human that you are interested in…is me?" Draco looked into Norische's eyes trying to see if he was understanding this correctly.

"Yes." Norische closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Chris' head.

"Why didn't you just come out and say it, I though you were talking about Blaise…"

Thoughts were running through Draco's mind so fast he was having a problem comprehending it all.

"Like I said, I don't know if you like males, I don't know how you would feel being in a tribond, and I don't know how you would feel about being Vampyric." Norische said sadly.

"Well why don't you ask me instead of stalling or guessing?" Draco wasn't sure himself, but he wasn't going to let his fear control him right now.

"Well do you like males?" Norische asked.

"I like both actually, I just haven't done much with a guy." Draco answered honestly.

"Are you attracted to us, or at least myself?" Norische pushed a little.

"Yes, I have to admit… I am." Draco didn't have to think about it, all he had to do was look into those coal black eyes and he got turned on.

"Would you consider being a part of our life, to being bonded to us?" Norische whispered the question as if he were afraid of the answer.

"I never really thought about it before, but I have to say I find the idea interesting." Draco took a deep breath.

One more major hurdle left, "We are Vampyric, so bonding with us, would mean that you too would become Vampyric… would you want to do that?"

"After what you told me today, why would anyone not want it. To be immortal, and more powerful…yes I would."

Chris pushed himself away from Norische. "Draco please don't tell us yes if you have any doubts. We are not joking, and this isn't something that we can change back once it is done."

"I know…that is just it. Every since Norische bit me, it has been all I have been able to think of. I don't understand it. When we were at the Ministry of Magic…and they started being jerks, I don't understand it but I started getting very… I guess protective…I just wanted to rip their head off. When we were eating and you gave me a bite of your cheesecake, I wanted to curl up next you and purr. It is all so weird but it all feels so right. I don't understand it, but yes…I mean it."

Chris looked up at Norische, who returned the look. "I scented him out, the final choice is up to you luv." Norische stated. Chris looked at Norische and nodded. Then releasing Norische, Chris turned to Draco. "May I kiss you?" Draco nodded.

Chris leaned over and put his hand behind Draco's neck pulling him close to him. Their lips touched tentatively at first. Each of them a little frightened, but soon Chris' tongue was tracing the out line of Draco's lips, touching softly, teasingly. Draco responded by parting his lips and darting his own tongue out to touch Chris'. Draco reached up and put his hand on Chris' neck pressing Chris' lips closer to his own. Chris could feel the passion beginning to boil up inside him. Then just as quickly as it had started the kiss ended, however reluctantly.

"Well…" Norische asked with a smile, although he could tell his mate had enjoyed the kiss.

"This one's a keeper luv." Chris whispered. Then looked over at Norische. "You still need to get rid of some of those hormones hon?"

"I hate to say it because my stomach but yeah." Norische said reluctantly.

"Draco, if you are serious about this, ah… would you like to explore a little?" Chris asked.

"Explore how?" Draco thought he knew but he wanted clarification.

"Well what do you know about guys and sex?"

"To be honest, not a whole lot. I know the basics but I have never gone beyond a blow job."

"Oh how sweet, a virgin…OW!.. I wasn't teasing, I think it is sweet." Chris rubbed his head where Norische had swatted him. "Norische since this is his first time do you mind being the bottom?"

"You will do anything to get me to take it up the ass wont you?" Norische looked slightly miffed. "Fine, but he goes first. I meant what I said about you. And Draco just for future reference I am normally not the bottom, infact I think I have bottomed in this relationship maybe four times in over two years, so don't get used to it."

Draco nodded and looked a little concerned.

"Don't worry I am going to be here to teach you how to do this… if you have any questions feel free to ask…remember I am a pranic vamp…sex is my world." Chris giggled and Norische rolled his eyes.

"First, Draco do you have any lube or oil?" Draco shook his head. "Not a problem necessity is the mother of invention." Chris walked over through the water and picked up the shower gel and brought it back. "Just so you'll know this stuff has alcohol in it so you don't want to use this if you have any tears or problems on your butt. Now to start with, when you have a partner that is tight like Nori, you want to prepare them. You can either do it with your tongue or your fingers, or both…I am going to show you how to do both so you will know. Ok luv lets see that ass again."

Norische started to turn but looked over at Draco. "You are sure you want this, I mean we can stop at any time, this isn't like the real bonding yet…we are just getting used to each other to see if we fit together sexually, the real bonding has to be done with a ceremony so if this isn't what you want you can stop this alright?" Norische wanted to make absolutely sure that Draco realized exactly what they were going to be doing and didn't misunderstand. Draco looked into those ebony eyes and nodded.

Norische turned over on his stomach with his knees resting on the bench in the water. He put his arms under his head and waited for Chris to explain things to Draco. "First, I know that Nori is clean, because I bathed him myself so, I don't have to worry about an odd odor or taste. Personally, I love his taste, but I can understand how someone might not. Make sure that his legs are spread so that you have easy access." Chris tapped Norische on the inner thigh and he automatically spread his legs a little farther apart. "Since his stomach is still a little sensitive, I am not going to do a lot of the things that I normally would but I will give you the highlights, and if you want to try something that I am doing just let me know." Draco nodded at that.

Chris lowered himself in the water until his head was level with Norische's butt, then spreading his cheeks Chris began to kiss Norische's ass; first tentatively around the anal opening then directly on the anus. He allowed his tongue to push gently against the opening and to flick back and forth across the puckered skin. Norische moaned as Chris slipped his tongue inside the outer ring of his opening. After a few minutes of watching, Draco tapped Chris on the shoulder. Chris stopped what he was doing and licking his lips looked at Draco. The Chris moved aside and let Draco take over. Draco knelt down behind Norische and placed his hands on Norische's hips, then mirroring Chris' actions Draco began to lick and taste Norische in ways he never though he would ever do.

[How's he doing luv.

Norische moaned in response. [You two need to speed things up a little my stomach is getting queasy again.

Chris allowed Draco to continue for a couple more minutes. Then tapped him on the shoulder. Draco looked up and reluctantly gave up his position. "Nori's stomach is starting to bother him so we are going to skip over some of my more favorite things. Are you still doing ok luv, do you need me to prepare you more or do you want us to just go ahead?"

"Well my stomach says lets get this over with and my ass says don't you dare, so work it a little but make it quick please." Norische responded.

"Ok Draco, we are going to rush through this part so pay attention." Chris poured some shower gel into his hand and then down the cleft of Norische's ass. "Normally you should use lubricant that is made for this or oil either will do. Now what you do is you put one finger in his ass at a time, make sure you circle it around and get the lube everwhere. He has a very tight ass so if you don't prepare him it will hurt and that pisses him off really bad." While Chris was telling Draco how to prepare Norische, he was following his own instructions. "First you rub the lube in around the opening, then slowly start pushing… just be careful, when he relaxes enough to allow you in you will know." Chris said as the first finger slipped in. "Now like I said move your finger around until his ass is well coated, then pull it out and add another finger, you need to not only lube him up but to stretch him just a little." Chris pulled out and then inserted two fingers. "Now as soon as you feel him start to loosen up again do the same thing with three fingers, you don't normally use more than three and make sure that you fold them like this when you put them in or you may have problems." Chris pushed his three fingers together and slowly pushed them inside of Norische. "Now give me your hand for a minute. I want to show you something."

Draco reached his hand over and Chris poured some shower gel over Draco's fingers. "Now Put just two fingers in his ass, but I want you to feel around, there is this little pouch called a prostrate gland. It will be about the size of an egg, you will know when you find it, believe me."

Draco gently pushed two fingers inside Norische and did as Chris instructed, then all of the sudden Norische bowed his back, had braced himself up on his arms, and yelled "BINGO!". Draco looked surprised but Chris looked thrilled. "You found it great, now don't mess with it, just remember where it is. If you touch it too much he will cum right now, it is one of the thrills of being a bottom. Ok then, now pull out and rinse your hand off, Nori wanted you to go first so you are just going to have to trust me on this since you wont be able to see me doing it first."

Norische laid back down flat. "Guys my stomach…."

"Ok luv, let me get him ready it will only be a minute or so." With that Chris got down on his knees in the water. It went up to almost his neck but he didn't care. Without another word, Chris took a hold of Draco's cock in one hand and slipped it in his mouth. Within seconds Draco was as hard as a rock and dripping pre-cum. "Ok Draco," Chris said as he licked a drop of cum from the head of Draco's penis. "You need to feel your way in his ass. I know that sounds strange but you will understand what I mean once you get there. The first thing you will notice is the outer muscles, they are going to be tight so don't push too fast." Chris pulled Draco into position and lined up his cock with Norische's opening. "Now gently and slowly put pressure." Draco looked down at Norische's ass and watched as his cock slowly buried itself inside him. Norische was breathing deep slow breaths, trying to keep his body relaxed. Finally, when he was fully seated Draco stopped and waited.

"Ok, now he tightened up didn't he?" Draco nodded. "That is ok, he does that, it is to let you know he needs a minute. When he is ready, he will relax again. When he does pull out slowly, until the only thing left in his ass is the head of your cock. Then push back in just as slowly." Draco felt Norische start to relax and so he followed Chris' instructions. In a few minutes, Draco was able to move faster and with more confidence. He could feel himself getting closer to an orgasm. "Gonna cum…" Draco said breathlessly. "It's ok, you can cum inside of him, it actually feels good to him." With a final thrust forward, Draco shot stream after stream of cum inside of Norische's ass.

Slowly Draco pulled out leaving a shaking Norische feeling empty and on the edge. "He didn't cum?" Draco asked, a little disappointed that he didn't get Norische off.

"No he held back so that I could get off as well, it isn't your fault it was his doing so don't worry, you did fine." Chris explained. "Nori, how are you doing, can you take me or do we need to wait."

"Cant wait, my stomach is driving me nuts but I cant hold back again I will end up puking up blood this time. Hurry while I am still ready." Norische panted between words.

Chris reached down and stroked his cock to erect, which didn't take long since this whole this was incredibly exciting to him. "Ready?" Chris asked as he positioned himself at Norische's opening. Norische nodded and Chris slowly drove his cock home. No niceties just a solid steady thrust. Norische didn't tighten up on him so he kept going. Within minutes Chris could feel Norische getting close, so he reached up and grabbed Norische's hair and pulled his head back, just as he got ready to cum Chris bit Norische hard on the neck, right were he had gotten him the night before. Norische screamed out as he orgasmed. Then Chris pulled Norische to where he was sitting in his lap, and waited for his mate to calm down.

After a moment or two, Norische moaned, "Need my potion really bad. Can we hurry, I cant handle this much longer."

"Draco, go get our stuff, I am going to clean him up and we are all going to apparate over to his father's place. We need to hurry or he is going to pass out on us." Before Chris finished, speaking Draco was out of the water and grabbing their stuff. Chris did a _scorgio_ to clean Norische and himself up. Then with Draco's help he got Norische out of the tub and dried off. Norische leaned against Draco while Chris helped him on with his loungers, then stayed there while Chris got dressed real quick.

"Nori, can you get us to your father? Or do we have to walk?" Norische nodded. The wrapping his arms around both Draco and Chris for support he snapped his fingers and apparated all three of them to the dungeons.

"Call your father luv, let him know we are here."

[Father…father…I need you…sick…

Norische!? Where are you? What's the matter?

[Coming to you…sick….

Just as the three of them made it to the door to Severus suite, the door flew open and Severus stood there. He didn't hesitate for a moment, he reached down and picked up his son and carried him over to the couch. "What happened."

"Its my fault Sir, I was teasing him and he got excited. I was mad about something he said and so I didn't finish… I didn't realize it would make him sick Sir. He started throwing up and then this. I am so sorry, I did know it was this bad." Chris looked like he was going to cry again. Draco reached over and put his arm around Chris' shoulder for comfort.

"REMUS!" Severus yelled out… and in seconds, a half naked Remus was running through the suite. Draco didn't know that Severus and Remus were together but right now was not the time to worry with that.

"Severus, what's wrong with Norische?"

"I think his body is going into toxic shock. We need to get him to the infirmary. I don't have necessary experience to help him with this. Get my robes and dress yourself quickly I need you to help me take him immediately." Remus nodded and ran back into their room. "Draco, Chris I need you two to run to the infirmary make sure that Poppy is going on and to be ready for him, tell her everything and make sure she is aware we will be right behind you."

"Yes Sir." Was all that was said and the boys took off.

Remus ran back out to where Severus was and handed him a set of robes to put on and finished putting on his own robes.

Then Severus picked up his son and rushed out of the suite, following closely behind Remus who was opening doors and running ahead of them. As soon as they reached the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. She had already talked to Chris and had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"Over here Professor." Poppy rushed over and pulled back the bed linens and indicated where to put Norische. As soon as Severus laid him down Poppy began to examine him, doing several diagnostic spells one right after the other. "You were right Professor I am afraid he is going into toxic shock. I need you to get these potions for me quickly," Madam Pomfrey wrote down a list and handed it to Severus, then both Severus and Remus rushed out of the room…

"Boys you may go now, we will take care of it from here." Pomfrey rushed over to a cabinet and began setting out a variety of bottles. Putting them on a cart, she wheeled them over to Norische's bed. "Boys you really can't be here." Poppy tried again, but neither boy moved.

Chris looked over at Draco, who looked just as freighted as he did. "I am sorry Ma'am but we aren't going anywhere."

"I realize you are worried about your friend but you must allow me to do my job."

"He isn't our friend Madam Pomfrey, he is our mate…and we aren't leaving his side." Draco corrected her. Chris looked at Draco, realizing what Draco had just said.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Mr. Malfoy somewhat shocked but decided to ask questions about that at another time. Right now, her focus was on Norische.

"All right then, Mr. Malfoy you and the other boy need to help sit Mr. Snape up so I can get these potions in him. I am sorry dear I don't know your name." Poppy started measuring out the needed potions and setting them down on the cart.

"My name is Rashira LaCroix, but please call me Chris. Come on Draco, you get on that side and help me set him up." Chris moved to Norische's side and slipped his arm around his mate, Draco rushed to the other side of the bed and did the same thing, linking his arm with Chris'.

"All right boys, lets see if Mr. Snape can swallow this." Madam Pomfrey pressed the cup to Norische's lips and tried to pour a little down his throat, but most of it spilled out anyway. So she repositioned his head and poured the mixture directly down his throat, rubbing his neck to encourage him to swallow. It took three times to get enough of the potion in him to work but finally Norische was beginning to respond every so slightly.

Just as they managed to get the second potion down Remus came running into the infirmary with two of the five potions that Madam Pomfrey had requested. "Severus said these were probably the first two you would need." Remus panted as he handed them over. "How is he doing Poppy?"

"It is too early to tell yet, but hopefully we caught it in time." Poppy said as she took the two bottles and uncorked the first one pouring a good half glass of the bright blue mixture. The put the glass to Norische's lips, unfortunately he still wasn't responding so once again they tilted his head back and poured the potion down one tiny bit at a time, each sip was followed with rubbing Norische's throat to get him to swallow.

By the time Madam Pomfrey had gotten all of the potions that were ready down Norische, he was actually somewhat responsive. Although he still couldn't speak or focus, at least he could swallow and open his eyes.

Severus came running through the doors of the infirmary with three more bottles in his hands. Madam Pomfrey took the greenish colored one from Severus. "Go ahead and put those two down for now. I have given him all that I dare really but he needs to take this last one to make sure he rests while the others do their work." Poppy picked up a dosage cup and poured a goodly amount in. Then held it up to Norische's lips, who drank it slowly, making a nasty face while doing so.

"Alright boys you can lay him down now, he will be asleep in a few minutes and then it is just a matter of time to see if this works." Draco and Chris slowly lowered Norische down onto the bed. Draco brushed Norische's hair from his eyes, trying so hard not to look frightened.

With that Madam Pomfrey gathered up the used potion bottles and took them into the other room.

[Pain…stomach…hurts, father… Norische whispered to Chris.

"Sir, Nori's stomach is hurting really bad, he says he is in a lot of pain, and he is calling for you." Chris looked over at Severus.

"Norische, I am sorry son but we cant give you any more for the pain yet. We have given you the strongest potions we have, anything other than that may make you worse." Severus reached over and took his son's hand. Holding on to him, trying to give him what little comfort he could. Norische looked at his father and nodded. Understanding even though his eyes were filling with tears.

[Pari… Norische looked over to Draco.

"Hey, did you hear that…. ah… he said Pari…was I the only one that heard that?" Draco looked shocked.

"It's ok Draco, remember the mindspeak he told you about. But he is right Pari might be able to help." Chris looked over to Severus. "Sir, can Draco and I go get Nori's orb and bring it here?" At Severus' affirmative answer, Chris grabbed Draco and pulled him with him to the suite.

Remus pulled up a chair for Severus to sit in and then managed to find one for himself. Placing a strong hand on Severus' shoulder Remus tried to help out the best way he could, just by being there. Norische blinked a few times and then looked over at Remus.

[Dad…you need to do something about Father, he looks like crap.

Remus couldn't help but laugh, which brought a raised eyebrow from Severus. "I am sorry Severus, our son was reprimanding me, telling me I needed to do something about the fact that you looked like crap…in his own words mind you." Remus gave Severus a sad smile.

Severus shook his head and as sternly as possible stated. "Never mind how I look young man, that is of no consequence at this moment, and just for reference I do not look like crap." Severus snickered.

Chris and Draco came running into the infirmary with the orb. "It will take me a minute to contact her…hopefully she isn't asleep right now."

Chris held the orb in his hands and focused on Pari and reached out to her.

[Pari, are you there. Pari this is Rashira…please respond to me.

[Rashira what in the name of the gods are you doing with Nori's orb and calling me at this hour.

[I honestly don't have time to explain, but Nori is extremely ill, we may lose him, he needs you immediately. Please can you come.

[Good gods yes, put the orb down and back away. Make sure I have about six foot clearance.

Chris took the orb to the center or the medi ward and placed it on the floor. No sooner had he sat it down than a bright golden light flashed and Pari appeared before them. She had on a beautiful full gown done in deep forest green with silver and black accents. Her ebony black hair was loose and flowing to just past her waste. Her skin was perfectly pale and which contrasted beautifully with her deep red lips and her ebony black eyes. Even though they were not related, she and her godson shared the same black fire eyes. Pira stood five foot six and had a slender build, with an almost hour glass figure, and the outfit she had on now definitely accented her best features. Pari had a very regal, almost authoritarian presence about her, even if she had no intention of doing so. From her general dress, Chris assumed she had been in a late meeting with the Council or one of the Clan representatives, but right now, that didn't matter.

"All right Rashira where is Nori?"

"Right here." Chris walked over to Norische's bed.

"Let me see him." Pari rested her hands on Norische's abdomen and opened herself up to him. "Blast…he is so full of human potions I cant get a clear picture. Someone tell me exactly what happened." Pari looked around at the faces in front of her recognizing only Rashira.

"It's my fault Pari. I was teasing him… I got him excited and didn't allow him to release. He started throwing up, and he got so weak he passed out. We brought him here, but the medi witch says it is toxic shock and has given him potions to get rid of it. I am so sorry Pari, I didn't know this would happen, I was just mad because he was calling me names and I didn't think just teasing him would cause him to get sick." Chris felt the tears burning down his cheeks.

"Well we will talk about this later, but right now I need to know when the last time he fed was?" Pari asked.

"Well, last night really." Chris stated.

"Was it Pranic or just Sang?"

"Just Sang…"

"What about a Pranic feeding?"

" I don't know, I have only been here for three days and he hasn't really fed from me yet."

"You haven't had sex?"

"Yes but he was the bottom, so he didn't really feed."

"Blast." Pari pulled out her wand and waived it over Nori; a trail of colors slowly cascaded from her wand and what she saw only seemed to frustrate her. "Rashira, do you think you can feed him in his condition. It is not just toxic shock, he is starving to death. He has to feed and immediately."

"I can try, with Draco's help we might be able to do it." Chris looked at Draco who looked fairly shocked at the suggestion.

"I am assuming that this young man is Draco?" Pari indicated Draco. "Very well then, we will leave you two boys to take care of this, if you need us we will be near by."

"Wait one bloody minute. What are you talking about? And I am not leaving my son's side." Severus demanded.

"So you are Severus Snape, I pretty much figured that from the similarity. Nori has used up almost all of his life energy, and it needs to be replaced. So unless you plan on having sex with your son I suggest you give these boys some privacy and allow me to explain it too you somewhere else."

Severus was shocked but Remus whispered in his ear something, and nodding he got up and motioned for Pari to follow him into the outer room. Remus put up a silence charm and a privacy charm before closing the doors completely, to give the boys the privacy they needed.

"Well this has is not exactly how I expected to meet you the first time, but I suppose some things are out of our control. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Parinitra, but please feel free to call me Pari. I am aware of who you are, Mr. Snape. But…." Pari looked over at Remus with a questioning glance.

"My apologies, my name is Remus Lupin, I am the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Pari smiled at Remus.

"Madam would you please explain why I just left my son's side." Severus demanded.

"Well I can see where my godson got his patience. Very well let's sit down, we will probably have a while to speak before they are finished." Pari walked over to one of hard framed seats that were common in the medical ward.

"Norische is a pranic vamp, as I assume you know. This means he feeds primarily on sexual energy, he can get what he needs from blood it is however not the easiest means for him to assimilate life energy. Since Rashira and he were separated almost four months ago I know he has not fed on blood, since he will only take that of his mate, and to the best of my knowledge he has not been with another individual sexually either. So he has been basically draining his reserves of energy. For a vampyre when your life energy gets to a certain point, you have two choices, go into hibernation until someone can force-feed you and bring you out of it, or give into the need and follow your instincts."

Pari looked at Severus and attempted to judge how much of this he understood before she continued. "Norische has not fed in a very long time, then to go into season on top of it, caused his body to shut down. It started producing more of the toxins than he could handle and therefore the symptoms of toxic shock. His body doesn't have the energy to rid itself of the toxins right now… hence the reason you left his side… as I stated unless you wish to have sex with your son, Rashira and that other boy are who he needs right now, not you and certainly not that medi-witch."

Remus understood fairly well, although he had hundreds of questions he wished to ask. "So you think that Norische will be ok after this?" He asked.

"It is going to take a few days to build up his energy levels again, and he will still be in season so he will still have some of the symptoms but he shouldn't get this bad again. I will speak to Rashira about it and make sure he tends to him, as he should. I have no doubt in that boys ability to service my godson, but I will discuss it with him."

"Norische asked me when he had me arrange for the pendants, if I would mind making the arrangements for you to have access to very restricted books, primarily on potions and vampyre metaphysics. I think in light of these events I will allow you to come to our library and choose those volumes that you feel would be the most beneficial. I do request however that you do not allow anyone else, other than Norische or Rashira of course access to the information. It goes against my every instinct to give this information to a human, but trust must start somewhere…" Pari gave Severus a little have grin.

Severus was a little shocked at this information and opportunity. "I am honored Madam, and I give you my word of honor that no one outside of my house will know that I have the information or be allowed access to it." Severus' eyes sparkled at the possibilities.

"Very well then, when ever you wish to come, simply use Nori's orb to contact me and I will set the destination for you. Oh and if you wish you may bring one other with you, and of course the boys when Nori is well enough to travel." Pari looked over at Remus but said nothing.

They continued to talk for several minutes about what options were available and what choices needed to be made. Severus also explained to Pari about the attack on Norische and what happened to the boys bond, and the re-bonding. "Made you watch did they….?" Pari snickered at Severus' expression… "That is definitely my godson." Pari was actually happy that she didn't have to beat the hell out of Rashira, and that those issues were resolved.

After quite a while, the door to the separate ward opened and Chris walked out. Chris was standing there in only his casual trousers, using his t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his chest. Not really paying attention to anyone Chris leaned against the wall beside the doorway and closed his eyes for a moment.

Pari looked at Chris. "Am I to assume that since you are out here now, that my godson has indeed fed now?"

Chris jumped at her first word. "Yes Pari."

"Good, How many times?" Pari asked

Chris held up three fingers. "Twice with me and once with Draco." Explained Chris.

"And how is he right now?" Pari didn't miss a beat with the last comment.

"I think he is going to sleep, or is sleeping… I don't know."

"Very well, I need to speak with him anyway." Pari got up and walked back into the other room.

Severus looked at Chris with a scowl. Chris looked him in the eyes for a second then looked down at the ground. "We will talk later." Was all that Severus said before he walked into the other room, followed closely by Remus."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 

Norische was curled up sleeping quite normally on one bed, and Draco was out cold in the bed one over from him. Pari could see that Norische was nude under the sheet covering him, which was verified by the pile of clothing on the floor by the bed. Draco lay spread out on the next bed over with just his green silk boxers on. Norische definitely looked better than he had only hours before, and Pari almost didn't wake him up…but things needed to be discussed so…

"Nori, wake up." Pari spoke quite clearly close to Norische's ear.

With a jump, Norische was awake instantly. Staring at his godmother, he grabbed the bedding and looking quickly to make sure that he was well covered. "Gods Pari…don't do that to me." Norische exclaimed.

"Young man I have seen your body more times than either of us wish to admit to, so don't try and pretend to be shy now." Pari chastised.

Severus and Remus rushed up to Norische's bed as soon as they heard his voice. "Norische are you all right?" Severus asked desperately.

"Yeah. I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't realize how bad it was getting. I mean if I would have known I would have fed, I promise. I just…well…"

"You were being stubborn and romantic weren't you?" Pari stated.

"I can't help it Pari. You know me. Oh…and I need you to petition for a bonding for me as soon as possible." Norische looked at Pari with his eyes sparkling.

"Nori?" She looked over to Draco, who was still fast asleep. "Do you mean to tell me that this is the human you have been searching for?"

Norische smiled from ear to ear. "Yes, and he has already agreed. He is scared but that is normal I guess… I scented him out three days ago, and we talked about it last night. That's kinda the reason that I didn't feed from Chris. It isn't his fault, I didn't tell him I needed to feed." The last part Norische hung his head while saying.

"Young man you are taking on the responsibility of two mates, you cannot allow yourself to let your emotions get the better of your judgment. What if you had been attacked in your weakened state, how would you be able to protect them? You have to think of them first, without you they will go mad, or kill themselves. You must think of what it did to your mother, never let yourself forget that." Pari was very frustrated with her godson but when she saw the pained look on his face, she took a deep breath. "I know you are not used to thinking of yourself, but you are their protector, their provider, and their heart…you have to put your well being first, for their sake if nothing else."

Norische hung his head as he realized what she meant. "Yes Ma'am."

"I am sorry but I love you, if something happened to you …well…lets just make sure it doesn't." Pari placed her hand on his cheek and raised his head. "You have taken on a lot for someone so young, but you have a new family now. Never forget that you are not alone." Norische smiled at her, even though he had to blink several times as not to allow the tears to fall.

Remus listened intently as the two spoke and although he didn't want to interrupt them… "Norische, am I understanding you correctly. You have chosen Draco as your human partner?" He asked. Severus also waited for this answer.

"Yes, I scented him out the night I stayed in the dorm."

Severus asked. "Why didn't you say something sooner son?"

"Well, I hadn't talked to him yet and I kinda wanted to know what he thought before I went nuts. By the way where is Chris?" Norische looked around.

"I'm here." Chris stated from the doorway, as he slipped his t-shirt over his head. "I just didn't know if you wanted me around you right now, so I just figured I would stay out of the way."

"Chris…why wouldn't I want you in here, we are talking about all of our futures?"

"Well… you being here is my fault. I mean; if I hadn't teased you then you wouldn't have gotten so sick. But then when I refused to take care of what I started, you just got so weak, so fast. It's all my fault."

"Come here luv." Norische lifted the sheet beside him so that Chris could sit on the bed next to him…making sure that he didn't expose himself to Pari while doing so.

Chris crawled onto the bed and curled up next to Norische. "Yes what you did was wrong, but the fact that I hid how bad it was getting and that I didn't feed when I knew that I should was also wrong. Norische lowered his head to nuzzle against Chris' neck.

Laying his head on Norische's chest Chris started…"Don't scare me like that again. The thought of loosing you was horrible, but the idea of loosing you because of something I had done was terrifying. I can't tell you how much I love you; I can't imagine living my life without you." Chris sniffed fighting back the tears. "And don't you ever play the romantic and not feed again. I like it just as much as you do, so don't try and play the chivalrous knight or none of that crap… what if you had died because of it… I can just see the headlines now 'Undersexed hormonal youth dies while waiting for the right moment.'"

"What can I say, I wanted our first feeding after being separated for so long to be special." Norische laughed at Chris' comment.

"Well it was special all right, you were unconscious and I was on auto pilot in the medical ward of our school." He sniffed.

"Sorry, I honestly didn't know it had gotten that bad. Usually there is some warning, but well. I guess with everything going on physically I couldn't tell what was my hunger and what was being in season." Norische mumbled.

"Well as soon as you are able we will have your special feeding, but right now you need to play nice and take care of yourself. I don't like autopilot. I like it when your at the controls." Chris snuggled into Norische's chest.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door and gasped…definitely not expecting what she saw. "What in Merlin's name is going on here. Where are your clothes young man, why is that boy in your bed and why is Mr. Malfoy laying there in his underclothing?"

"Ahh…." Norische started to answer but blushed.

"My name is Pari, I am Norische's godmother. The reason he is without clothing is because he has recently fed, the reason that Rashira is on his bed is because Norische wished him to be, and the reason that young man is in his underclothing is because he was lunch…per say. Any other questions Madam??

"Pari, please… Madam Pomfrey has been very nice and did her best. She can't be expected to understand our kind. Thanks to the Council, human healers know very little to nothing about our physiology so please don't be mean. By the way Draco was not lunch…"

"Yeah, he was an after dinner snack…." Chris giggled.

"Not funny…" Draco moaned.

"Draco, ah… I didn't know you were awake…" Chris gasped blushing.

"Apparently." Draco tried to open his eyes but thought better of it and closed them again. "Bright."

Madam Pomfrey was still in shock, but bustled over to the bed and did a couple of quick diagnostic spells. "Well from what I can tell your levels are much better and your energy although is lower than it should be is at least is not life threatening. If you will maintain a mild schedule and follow some instructions you may return to your room when ever you wish…I will give your father the necessary information."

Severus looked relieved, as did Remus. "Thank you very much Poppy, I will make sure that my son follows your instructions, as he will be staying with me for at least a few days." Severus gave Norische a rather demanding look, the kind that doesn't permit questioning or argument.

"After dinner snack…pfft…" Draco grumbled.

"Well… I can't call you an appetizer since you didn't go first, and you certainly weren't desert since you didn't go last…" Chris teased.

"Stop that! Don't tease him, it was his first feeding…" Norische snickered at the two. Norische was very glad that the two got along well enough to have fun with each other. They didn't show any jealousy, which was something else that Norische was worried about. After all, Chris had Norische all to himself for over two years, and now he was going to have to share.

"Let's get dressed and get out of here, I really appreciate every thing you did for me Madame Pomfrey but I hate hospitals, I want my own room and my own bed." Norische nudged Chris to get up from the bed and motioned for him to hand him his clothing. Draco heard that and immediately started getting dressed too.

"I am starved, I wonder if there is anything in the kitchens or if we can have something sent up." Draco asked.

Remus looked at Severus questionably. I think we just adopted another son dear. He said with a smirk. Severus rolled his eyes at that and exhaled deeply.

"We should be able to request something be brought to the suite. Pari, please do join us we have so much we wish to talk to you about." Remus encouraged.

"I would love to. If at all possible, I would like to stay for a few days. While I have no doubts in your care of my godson I do wish to make certain he is ok before I leave him."

Pari smiled at Remus and Severus.

Severus spoke up. "Not at all. If you wish I will see if there is a room which you may use here at Hogwarts or we can make arrangements for you to stay at a inn in Hogsmeade which is nearby."

"Thank you, you are definitely a sweetheart. I would like to stay close to Nori if that is possible. If not what ever arrangements are necessary would be fine." Pari had a way with humans, even Severus, that just couldn't be denied.

Norische lay continently on the couch in Severus' suite; his head resting on Chris' lap and his legs were propped up on Draco's lap. Draco was still being a prat about being called a snack so he wasn't saying much. Chris was actually pretty tired, after two feedings in a matter of an hour or so…it probably took a lot out of him. Norische thought about taking his mates to bed and calling it a night but he needed to get a couple of things taken care of before he forgot.

"Pari, what all do we need to get the bonding authorized by the Council?" Norische asked.

"Well Nori, since it is a tribond it is going to be a little more difficult. I will have to get the paperwork and have you boys help me fill it out, which all in all shouldn't be too hard but getting the approval may be a little problematic." Pari looked thoughtfully.

"Why, I mean technically we have already bonded….ah….I…." Norische was having a problem getting the words to come out correctly.

"Nori, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Well, other than the ceremony and the paperwork we are bonded, that's all."

"Norische Renee De LeNoir, do you mean to tell me that you have already consummated this bonding, mutually?" Pari looked pissed.

"Ah… well … um, yeah…sort of…" Norische looked at Pari, then looked at his Father who appeared to be just as interested in his answer…. although Severus was allowing Pari to ask the questions right now.

"Norische! How could you?!? When?" Pari demanded.

"I'm sorry Pari, that was one of the reasons I didn't feed yet. I knew that it would complete the bonding and well, I wanted it to be approved first."

"When!"

"Earlier today…" Norische mumbled.

"Before or after you started getting sick?"

"Both. What Chris said was true…he just left out some parts. The three of us had gone to the Prefect's bathing room to bathe, my wings had been injured and Chris thought a bath would be easier on them than a shower. He was washing the backs of my wings and then slapped me on the ass and told me to turn over so he could was the fronts…I was kinda laying on the side of the tub at the time. But anyway, I called him a bitch and he got mad. When I rolled over he grabbed one of my nipple rings and started playing with it and biting me, I got excited and then he stopped. I got really pissed about it and started to stoke off, he called me a bad boy or something like that and I told him to finish it then." Norische took a deep breath. "Before I could think about it I got really, really sick, Chris helped me up and I ran to the loo and puked, I was probably in there for thirty minutes. I know there wasn't anything left in my stomach because I just kept trying to puke and nothing came up. Finally, I managed to get my stomach to calm down and came out. When I did Draco was holding on to Chris who was crying. He was so upset that him not finishing made me sick I felt horrible." Norische stopped for a moment.

"Please continue." Pari said, the look on her face was a mix of frustration and concern.

"Well Chris asked if I still needed to work off some excess hormones, and I figured that was one of the reasons I had gotten so sick so I told him yes. But my stomach wasn't about to let me top either of them, so I bottomed. I just laid down like I was when Chris was washing my wings and they did the rest. First Draco, then Chris, after we finished my stomach was going nuts again and I felt so dizzy I told them to get me to father quickly. We got dressed and apparated to father and dad and the next thing I remember was waking up in the infirmary with Chris riding me and force-feeding me energy. By the time Draco started, I had enough energy to pull it from him since he didn't know how to force it. Chris did it one more time because I was still weak and he wasn't sure if it had been enough. End of story…."

"Young man do you realize what will happen if the bonding is refused? Do you have any idea how serious this is?" Pari was livid.

"I am sorry Pari, but I don't understand. I realize that Draco and Norische have not known each other long but, why is this such a bad thing?" Remus asked quietly.

"I am sorry Mr. Lupin, you are probably not familiar with our ways. By bonding with the boy before it was approved Nori put himself and Draco at terrible risk. If the Council does not approve of the bonding then the boys will have no legal rights. It will not be considered a valid bonding. The fact that they have already physically bonded means that if the council does not approve then they will have major problems."

Severus looked concerned "How so?"

Norische spoke up. "The reason you have to get a bonding approved is because there is no legal documentation or arrangement that can circumvent a bonding. In other words if Draco's parents objected to the bonding they would have no legal rights to do anything about it. Since we have already consummated the bonding if it gets refused, then his parents could take him away and I would have no standing to say anything. The problem with that is that the bond has already been made, so I would have the same basic problems my mother had, being away from you. I would go insane and eventually kill myself."

Severus looked at him definitely concerned now. "If you knew this was a possibility how could you do this?"

"I didn't expect to wake up with me shagging their brains out! I thought I would bottom and that would be the end of it until the paperwork was done… I didn't expect to have the bonding completed for me while I was unconscious." Norische answered excitedly.

"You will watch your tone young man!" Severus lowered his voice.

Remus knew that Severus was getting upset and defiantly didn't like that low growl he heard in Severus' tone. Remus walked over to Severus' chair and leaning on the arm of the chair, he rested his hand on Severus' shoulder. "I am afraid we can't exactly blame him for that one Severus, he was a little out of it at the time, and even though it was necessary he had no way to predict that it would happen." Remus gently pointed out.

Draco was trying to calm Norische down by rubbing his legs and feet, but Norische was not handling the stress very well. Norische could feel his stomach starting to churn and he took several deep breaths to try and stop the sick feeling that was starting to take over. Chris noticed Norische getting slightly paler and asked. "Are you alright Nori?"

Norische shook his head and swallowed deeply.

"Do you need to get up?" Chris asked worried. Norische nodded. "Crap!" Chris and Draco managed to get Norische into a sitting position but it only seemed to make matters worse. Norische pushed himself up from the couch and ran into his bedroom. Chris jumped up and rushed after him, neither bothered to close the door to the room so the sounds of Norische retching over and over again echoed in the now silent living room.

Draco was furious; he had just about enough of this. "Why can't you guys leave him alone! Don't you understand he can't handle the stress or emotions right now! Get it through your heads, he is sick….and you guys yelling at him just makes it worse." Draco got up and followed Chris. Slamming the door behind him.

Pari looked concerned, shaking her head slowly. "I am so used to that boy being so strong and independent. I forget sometimes how truly fragile he can be."

"Not two days ago I watched that my son take on the Ministry of Magic and thirty Aurors, and not hesitate. Then to see him in such a condition is definitely not easy to assimilate." Severus shook his head slowly, looking at the closed door. "Remus could you please order something from the kitchens. I am not sure how much he will wish to eat but make sure you order him something light, perhaps some baked chicken or pasta, and fruit. Is there something specific you would enjoy Madam?"

"Pari please, and pasta sounds wonderful thank you." Pari smiled sadly. "Tell me about this Ministry of Magic incident…"

Half an hour later the door to the bedroom slowly opened. Norische came through first, hesitantly. Followed by both Chris and Draco. At first there was an awkward silence in the room, but Norische ignored it and motioned for Chris and Draco to sit down then seated him self on the couch between the two. Norische reached over and put his hand on Draco's leg, and smiled gently to him, reassuring him.

"I am sorry about getting upset, I shouldn't have lost my temper." Draco mumbled. Norische leaned over and moved Draco's head so that he could kiss him properly. The kiss was one filled with love and emotions, something beautiful to see and even more precious to be a part of.

Pari spoke up. "Actually it is we who should be apologizing, not you young man. We were well aware of how delicate Nori was and still pushed. You did what your position, as a mate requires. You may not realize it yet dear, but you are indeed bonded to my godson. From now on your very nature will be one focused on ensuring that bond, to protect him and support him in any manner you can. He will do the same, as will Rashira…that is why the bond is so wonderful… each of you want no more than to live within the boundaries that the bond has created and to love with all your heart."

Norische nuzzled Draco, reassuring him and letting him know just how precious he was to him. Chris leaned over and placed his head on Norische's back…breathing in deeply the scent of his mate.

"I will go tomorrow and get the paperwork for the bonding, I should be back before noon. We can fill out the information, then after the medical exams we should be able to hand in the information and hopefully have the answer by the following day. Due to my seat on the Council, I am hoping I have enough pull for them to allow this to go through without any drama. Draco you will need to get a full medical exam, same with you Rashira since it has been so long. We can have the Medi-Witch fill in the paper work on Norische since she has already examined him." Pari stated.

"Full medical….I don't like the sounds of that." Draco looked at Pari skeptically.

"It isn't fun either, all that poking and prodding. I couldn't sit right for a week, even when Norische is drunk he isn't that bad." Chris shivered. "Do I really have to do this Pari, I mean Nori fed twice today… I am a little tender as it is…"

"Unfortunately you do dear, unless you have had a physical within the last three months." Chris shook his head. "It wont be too bad, I doubt that the Medi-Witch will get as much pleasure at your discomfort as Arthiridore did, he has always been a little peculiar in that area." Pari said teasingly. "Tell me about it…." Chris hid his face and blushed.

"Pari, I was wondering, why the physicals?" Draco asked.

"It is required by law. Since a bonding is for life, each individual must know exactly what medical risks there are and if there are any issues that need to be addressed before the bonding is completed. Certain medical conditions could be spread from mate to mate, also there is a question of fertility that must be addressed as well."

Chris groaned at that one. Norische laughed at his reaction. Draco looked over at Chris and asked. "What was that sound for?" Chris groaned again and looked over Norische's shoulder and looked at Draco.

"Remember that place that I showed you earlier, the prostrate gland." Draco nodded. "Well they play with that until you cum in a stupid little cup." Draco wrinkled his nose at the idea.

Severus rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smirk at the boy's conversation.

Norische looked over his shoulder at Chris. "They only did that to you because you couldn't do it on your own. They didn't have to do that with me, I just closed my eyes and thought of you."

"Well what do you expect they kept watching me, and besides I was only thirteen." Chris blushed and mumbled.

Remus' eyes widened. "Did you say thirteen years old?"

Norische looked at Remus. "Yeah, he was almost fourteen, we would have bonded earlier but we had to wait for his awakening. I went through it when I was eight, so I had been looking for a mate for a while, but from what the healers said I was the youngest on record. It definitely wasn't easy, I had to wait five years to find someone and even then I had to wait almost a year for him to be ready. And then it took another two years to find the person to complete the tribond." Norische exhaled deeply.

"Dear Merlin, eight years old…. When you said you have been in season before I assumed you meant once or twice but not eight years worth…" Remus was shocked.

"I am just glad it will never be like this again." Norische nuzzled Draco, and reached around to take Chris' hand and squeezed.

Chris laid his head on Norische's back and rubbed his cheek against Norische's wing flaps tenderly. "By the way luv we need to put more of that potion on your wings before we go to bed. So don't let me forget."

"I am just glad that Madam Pomfrey seems nicer than that other guy. Although I don't know if I can do that in front of her either. Strokin' it in front of a female is just too weird…no offense Pari."

"None taken dear, and you must remember that the Council of Elders may require you to attend one of their own healers instead." Pari commented.

As they were speaking a house elf apparated, carrying a silver tray filled with the requested items. Remus cleared off the low table between the two easy chairs, after the house elf disappeared everyone picked up a plate and thankfully began to eat. Norische kind of looked at his food, and pushed it around on his plate for a minute making a face. When he looked up he saw the scowl on Severus' face so with a deep exhale Norische took a tentative bite of the delicious pasta dish. Looking back over to his father Norische saw him nod and then turn his attention to his own meal.

"Pari do you think that guy they sent me to last time is still there?" Chris asked.

"No dear, he went into private practice last year, I am not sure who took his place though. I will check for you though…and I am assuming you would all prefer a male healer, am I correct?" Pari asked as she sat back to enjoy her dinner.

Chris and Draco both nodded. "What about you Nori dear?" Pari asked

"Why would I need to see someone else, you said you could take papers to Madam Pomfrey and have her fill them out." Norische picked at his food and tried a piece of chicken.

"Nori dear, you know they will want to do the fertility test again and as far as I am aware the Medi-Witch didn't do that test." Pari stated

Remus was enjoying his meal but paused to ask a question. "Excuse me Pari, but why would fertility be an issue? With the boys, I don't honestly think it necessary." Remus gave a shy smile.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone of us are going to be getting someone pregnant." Draco agreed

"I am sorry Remus, I forget you kind know very little about our kind. Almost all vampyre are bisexual, and our males are quite capable of bearing children." Pari answered.

"A Pari, that is a little impossible isn't it? I mean were guys we don't have the right plumbing to have a baby." Draco looked over at Pari with a smirk.

"Ah Draco…" Chris looked up from his plate. "Pari's right."

"Huh?"

"Draco dear, our males have a pouch about eight to twelve inches up from the rectal opening along the intestinal wall, where an egg is created and maintained until fertilized or disposed of. When ever a male goes into season he will create an egg, that is maintained until he is no longer in season… that is where a great deal of the hormones that Nori is suffering from comes from. If he does not conceive during his cycle the egg will be expelled when he is no longer in season."

Draco looked at Pari, then over to Chris…"You go through this too?"

"Yup, I hate it. I haven't been through it anywhere near as much as Nori. Only twice so far, but I still hate it. Makes my stomach hurt all the time, and I get really moody. And no matter what I do, I feel like I can't get enough sex. Ah…that reminds me Nori, I should probably be going into season in December, at least if it stays to the routine that it has so far."

"Well that gives me a few months at least." Norische whispered.

"Is it so bad with him?" Draco asked.

"Lets just say, even though he is normally only in season for three or four weeks, after the third day I didn't even bother trying to get out of bed. Every time I would try he would growl at me and grab me, then start up again. The only time he left me alone for three weeks was when I would go to the loo, and even then I had to start locking the door because he would come in anyway. He turns into a bloody shagging machine, non stop for three weeks…" Norische shook his head. "Luckily he has been going in season the same time each year so I was off on Christmas vacation. He gets horrible, it got to be if we went more than two hours without sex he was going nuts, he would wake me up and beg me…there were even a few times that I don't think I woke up, but he still did it."

Draco looked over to Chris who was blushing a deep red and concentrating on the pasta in his plate.. "Chris…?"

"Well what was I suppose to do, he wouldn't wake up…." Chris mumbled.

"I swear even with the salves that Pari gave me, I had trouble sitting or walking for the first few days of class after that. I am just glad I didn't have to miss class though."

"Wow!" Draco sounded shocked.

"Going into season is a lot harder on a pranic vamp…that is why their season is so much shorter than a normal vamp…. If they are not careful, they can literally collapse from the desperate desire to mate. I mean Pari got us some stuff to help with it, but still Chris needs the emotional contact as well as the physical just like me." It was Norische's turn to blush.

"Stuff?" Draco asked.

Pari took over at this point. "Yes Draco. There is no way that Norische could physically maintain that pace so I purchased a couple of items for them." At Draco's confused look Pari continued. "They are called dildoes, they are muggle but do come in handy under the circumstances." Pari stated quite easily but Remus seemed to be suffering quite extensively as a piece of pasta went down the wrong way. Severus slapped Remus on the back several times before Remus quit coughing and sputtering.

"Ah sorry Remus, Pari is a Kinsea. She can be a little bold sometimes." Nori blushed a little. Thinking about trying another bite of the pasta.

Draco had a confused look again. "Kinsea?"

Chris explained. "With our kind there are individuals that are specially trained to help a fledgling or yearling to accept and understand their sexuality. Normally they are pranic vamps like Pari. I mean who do you think taught me about that prostate thingy. Pari is the only person I know that I can talk about anything with…and I mean anything."

"Thank you Rashira dear. Draco, vampyres are very different from humans when it comes to sexuality. We are very sexual individuals and when a fledgling is awakened, it can be very frightening. So my people have designated confidantes for each fledging I normally have four to six young ones that I council at any given point. So if you have any questions feel free to ask." Pira glowed with the confidence that Chris showed in her skills as a Kinsea.

"And she can answer anything, at least anything I have asked. She doesn't make you feel embarrassed either, and I've asked her some pretty weird things."

"No you haven't dear, just things that you wished to know." Pari stated.

Chris finished his bowl of pasta and reached over to the platter to pick out some fruit. When he leaned back, Chris asked. "Pari do you think that once Draco has his birthday he will go into season right then? I mean it is only 16 days away, and I am not sure if even I can handle both Draco and Nori in season at the same time. Especially his first time, I remember my first season and I am surprised I didn't kill Nori. Another thing I was wondering since both Nori and I are pranic, although Nori has a elemental hint in there as well, do you think Draco will be pranic or what?"

"Well to your first question, I am afraid so dear. It is our nature to want to mate as soon as possible. I am sure you realize that it is only eight years of denial and self control that has allowed Nori to be able to keep calm in this room with the two of you so near. To your second question, I don't know. Chances are he will be pranic, at least that is where the odds are leaning…but fate sometimes serves a surprise when we are not looking. Never the less I will send you all some things that might help, if necessary they might end up taking some inhibitors to lesson the cravings for a while." Pari offered

"Could you send some of that salve you gave me last year too, I have a weird feeling that I am going to need it." Chris mumbled, playing with the melon chunks on his plate.

"Of course dear, did you want it flavored or not this time?" Pari asked as she picked up a dish of strawberries.

"Flavored? I wouldn't mind trying that, ah if they have either vanilla or like cinnamon would be ok, what do you think luv?" Chris looked over to Norische

"Vanilla. I have tried the fruity ones and they are gross, so is the chocolate." Norische responded.

"I like cinnamon, but I don't know how it would be in something like that…." Draco added.

Severus was finding this discussion to be very disturbing, however necessary. So he decided to change topics. "Pari, I meant to thank you for the box of photographs and keepsakes you sent. We enjoyed them immensely; it made me realize just how much of my son's life I had missed. I can't thank you enough."

Pari smiled. "I have a lot more of his things if you want me to send them. I actually have a couple of trunks upstairs that have his first wand, he first spell books, I even have the very first potion he ever did. Did he tell you he was only three years old when he successfully completed his first potion? It was a healing potion, and quite strong I might add."

As they continued to talk, Norische felt a stronger and stronger urge to go get a smoke. Strange, Norische just realized that he hadn't smoked at all yesterday. "I am going outside to smoke, I'll be back in a few." Norische stood up and went over to his trunk to get his cigarettes and lighter. Just as he turned to head out the door, Remus spoke up. "Do you mind if I come, I could use the fresh air." Norische smiled and motioned for his Dad to come with him.

Once outside Norische lit up a clove and took a long drag on it. Gods how he loved the flavor. Then he walked over to the great limestone bench near the archway to the court yard and sat down. He looked up into the night sky and noticed it was almost a full moon; two maybe three days left was all. "So how are you and Father doing?" Norische asked.

Remus smiled his sad little smile. "Somewhere between wonderful and dumbfounded. Going from just the two of us to having two, now three son's." Remus grinned. "Three apparently very sexual sons" shakes his head laughing silently.

"Hey what do you expect, pranic vamp here. And don't you dare tell me you don't like to get your tail twisted in the full moon light Dad. I can scent my father on you almost every morning." Norische teased.

Remus blushed at that, but couldn't bring himself to speak. Norische looked at the stars for a moment then made his decision. "Remus can I show you something, it's kinda personal though?"

Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to see what ever it was that his son would want to show him, but the fact that he called him Remus instead of Dad, told him that what ever it was…was defiantly important to him. "Of course Norische."

Norische put down his cigarette and closed his eyes, focusing. Then to Remus' surprise where once his son had sat now stood an exquisite black wolf with golden eyes. The wolf got down from the bench and went over to Remus and placed it's head on his lap, looking up at him with the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Remus looked down into those eyes and saw a reflection of himself in those gentle golden eyes. Remus smoothed his son's fur and scratched him behind the ears just where he himself loved to be scratched. This got Remus a very big, very wet tongue right across the face. Remus was laughing trying to push Norische off of him… then suddenly Norische's attitude changed.

Norische jumped down and stuck his nose in the air, scenting something that wasn't familiar to him. Remus watched as Norische bristled and growled deeply, before Remus could react Norische took off in a dead run towards the lake. Remus didn't even think, he ran after him as fast as he could.

Remus was running as fast as he could through the underbrush but he was no match for the agile wolf he was chasing. In the distance, he could hear two distinct canines fighting, growling and yelping. He also heard something else, a human… oh Merlin it was Harry.

"STOP!" Remus yelled as he got to the clearing and saw the Padfoot and Norische rolling on the banks of the lake, and Harry desperately trying to stop them. "NORI, STOP!" The wolf in Norische couldn't stop until the threat was no longer. Remus knew he had to help Padfoot, so he threw himself on the pair full force knocking the two of them apart. He managed not to do any damage to either of them but Padfoot rolled about ten feet from just the force of the hit, and Norische lay flat on his side whimpering, trying to catch his breath.

Harry yelled. "What in bloody hell is going on here Remus?" Harry ran over to Padfoot and checked him for wounds.

"Norische, I think you had better change back and explain what just happened." Remus stood up and brushed the dirt and sand from his pants, staring down at his son.

As soon as he caught his breath, Norische closed his eyes and was once again in human form. "Did you really…have to hit…me that h…hard?" Norische grabbed his ribs and stood up.

Harry was stunned, and whispered something to Padfoot. With a low growl, Padfoot also changed into his human form. Sirius was livid, he strode up to the boy and yelled in his face. "Who in Merlin's name do you think you are?!?"

"CRAP!" Norische looked at Sirius, still holding onto his ribs. Then he looked at Remus. "Dad?"

"Dad? What is this boy talking about Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Well Padfoot, I would like you to meet my adopted son, Norische De LeNoir." Remus then looked over at Norische and said. "Norische I would like you to meet a very old and dear friend of mine, and Harry's godfather… Sirius Black, or Padfoot."

"I am so sorry, Sir. I was showing Dad my animagus form and I scented you out. When I came into the clearing and saw Harry I thought you were going to attack, my instincts kicked in… I am very sorry." Norische was still trying to catch his breath from the bruised ribs but managed to stand up and face Sirius, and apologize properly. Sirius kept a weary eye on the boy, not trusting him.

Then Norische did something that neither Sirius or Remus expected, Norische took a humbling stance and flipped his hair to the side baring his neck as an offering to Sirius. Being werewolf Remus knew exactly what this gesture meant and held his breath. Sirius had ran with his old friend often enough he had a very good idea of what the young man was doing. Sirius reached over and put his hand on the boy's throat, then lifted his hand away and walked back over to Harry silently. Remus, exhaled deeply, just now realizing that he had been holding his breath the whole time.

"Ah, Remus… I thought that Norische was Severus' son…" Harry asked when Sirius came back over and stood next to him.

"He is. Sirius do your remember a young woman by the name of Angelica De LeNoir from when we were in school?" Remus asked.

"No, not that I remember." Sirius answered.

Norische stood silently beside Remus, no longer in the submissive stance he had displayed earlier. "She was apparently a romantic interests of Severus', when her father found out that they were seeing each other he pulled her from school. Unfortunately, it was a little late, she was pregnant. She was Vampyric; so, when she was separated from Severus, her mate…she suffered greatly. When her son was old enough to take care of himself, she committed suicide, which was not quite a year ago. Now Norische has come to live with Severus and due to Severus' and my relationship… he is my adopted son."

Harry looked at Norische. Norische realized that other than Draco no other student knew the story of his life. "I am sorry Norische, I didn't know… I mean no one mentioned your life before here, and the times we have spoken you always seem to have it together and I mean…."

"It's ok. I really don't want anyone knowing about my history though. I do my best not to let others know, and I would like to keep it that way." Norische said a little defensively.

"No problem. Ah why did you attack Padfoot in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Well, I came out of the clearing and saw him standing not too far from you. I guess he saw me before I really saw him, and he started growling and advancing. I thought he was growling at you so I jump in before he could get too close." Norische explained.

"But why bother, I mean you don't know me…why fight something, or rather someone to save me?" Harry questioned.

Norische shrugged. "Don't know. You have been pretty friendly to me since I have gotten here, and I guess I just didn't want to see you get hurt." Norische winced as his stomach began to churn. "Crap!"

Remus looked over, just in time to see Norische grab his stomach. "Norische!"

Norische stumbled over to the edge of the clearing and began vomiting. Remus was right beside him helping him stand and holding his hair out of the way. Finally, when his stomach calmed he straitened up and whipped his mouth with his sleeve. "God I hate this…." Norische whispered.

"Remus, is everything ok?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

"No, it isn't. He is in season and being so far away from his mates has triggered his stomach again. We need to get him back up to the school quickly before he passes out. Can you help me Sirius?" Remus looked so concerned for his son, Sirius would never have considered refusing. "Of course, Harry come on."

Between the two men, they managed to get Norische back up to the school and into the dungeons.

"I'm ok. I can walk…I just need some of my medicine and my mates." Norische insisted. Remus and Sirius were not yet convinced but allowed him to walk unaided. The four of them had almost made it to Severus' suite when Norische got dizzy and had to lean on Remus for support. "Gods I hate this." He whispered.

"Harry can you get the door? Sirius can you help me get him inside?" Remus didn't want to take any chances of Norische completely blacking out again.

Harry stepped in front of them and opened the door, moving inside the room quickly to be out of their way. Sirius placed his arm around Norische and helped Remus get him into the room.

"Nori!" Chris was up and across the room before anyone really noticed that the door was opened. Draco stood up when he felt the panic coming from Chris. "Dear Merlin." Severus was over to Remus' side and reached down picking up his son he rushed over to the couch and gently laid him down. Looking to Remus for an explanation.

"Father, I'm sorry. I wandered too far, and strained the bond. It is ok, I just got weak and my stomach started bugging me again. I just need the medicine for my stomach and need contact with Chris and Draco I will be fine, it isn't anything major." Norische reassured his father.

Chris heard this and immediately came over and lifted Norische into a sitting position. "Sir if you can get him the medicine I can take care of this part." Chris reassured Severus who nodded and went to get the necessary potions.

"I am going to get you for scaring us again today, as soon as you are better. Draco, come over on the other side and get close to him, he needs to touch both bonds." Chris then raised up and took off his shirt.

[_Draco, take your shirt off too, it will make it easier for him to feel your heart beat_. Chris explained.

Draco followed suit, not even paying attention to Harry who was standing just a few feet away staring at him. Draco took his shirt off then moved closer to Norische so that he could feel his warmth. Chris did the same on Norische's other side.

"Malfoy…what in Merlin's name is going on here?" Harry asked.

Draco just glared at him, not wishing to explain himself or his actions to Potter. Draco moved so that his arm right arm was behind Norische and then took hold of Norische's left hand.

[Draco, don't be rude. Harry ask you a question. Norische reprimanded gently.

[_I'm not being rude, I just don't want to talk about it_.

[Are you… ashamed of our bond? Norische asked

Draco looked at Norische with hurt in his eyes. [_No! How could you think that, I just don't like having to explain myself to others_.

Harry watched the three of them move closer together, and was even more confused. Malfoy was practically snogging with Severus son…this was all too strange.

"Harry, I am assuming you know Draco, and this is Rashira LeNoir…or Chris. They are my mates." Norische explained. Taking a deep breath and relaxing as he begins to absorb his mates bond once again.

"Your mate? Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Norische said with an under toning growl. Draco glared at Harry but said nothing…he was completely willing to let Norische take care of this…especially after hearing that growl.

"Ah… no… but could I speak with you privately though…?" Harry asked.

Severus came over to his son, handing him the requested potion. "See father I told you I was ok, I just was stupid and went too far… I keep forgetting how it was when Chris and I were first together, I couldn't even go a hundred feet without feeling the strain on our bond…and that was almost a year into it. Thank you…" Norische explained but took the potion thankfully, hoping it would settle his stomach. "By the way where is Pari?"

"It is a good thing for you she went to get a few things and will be back probably within the hour. If she would have seen this display I am sure you would have remembered for quite some time not to behave in such a manner." Severus shook his head at his son.

"Yeah, I know…" Norische looked over at Harry, "If you would like we can speak in my bedroom."

[_Norische don't do it, he is probably going to tell you horrible things about me, or tell you to leave me_. Draco whispered anxiously.

[Nothing anyone can say or do will change my heart Draco, so trust me…. "I will be right back." With that, he kissed Draco on the forehead and rose from the couch. Heading toward his room, and indicating that Harry should follow. Draco's eyes followed him as Norische left the room.

Harry looked around the room and found the furnishings to be very comfortable; he especially noticed the skulls and new decorations that Norische had purchased in London earlier in the week.

"Now that we are alone…what is it you wish to say Harry?" Norische asked as he took a seat on the bed.

"Well, we don't know each other well but… um…. Why Draco?" Harry asked. Trying not to be offensive or too nosey.

"Because I scented him out. He is the one that is my bond mate." Norische answered quite easily.

"Do you know much about him? About his past?"

"No, but if he wasn't compatible then I wouldn't have scented him out." Norische stated.

"Ah… Draco and I haven't ever gotten along, and you seem like a nice guy, so I kinda hate for you to get hurt and all. I know that it isn't my place to say anything but you should really be careful."

"Harry, I don't mind you saying anything you want. But please remember that the only thing I can do is follow my heart. Like Dad was explaining, I am a pranic vamp. When we bond, it is for life. My mother ended up committing suicide because her chosen was kept from her. I don't want to end up that way. Yes, I know Draco has some issues with his past, but he has yet to treat me in anyway that wasn't respectful and caring. I know from his own mind he regrets some of the things from his past, but I wasn't in his past so I can't hold those things against him. All I can do is try and mold his future. He is as dependant on me as I am on him right now, and that dependency makes him willing to make changes." Norische explained.

Harry still looked concerned.

"Harry have you ever done anything in your past that you hope and pray no one finds out about?" Norische asked

Harry thought about this for a minute, and then nodded.

"So have I, and some of those things are pretty bad. Bad to the point that if Draco found out about them, he might leave on his own. I made some really shitty choices in my past, but I learned from my mistakes and moved on. I have to offer him the same opportunity I pray he offers me." Norische stated.

Harry thought about it and nodded. "I just hope you aren't making a mistake."

Norische laughed. "Well if I am I will just add it to the really long list that I have been working on for a while. Look, I know he can be an arrogant insufferable git, and he is over protective and childish at times. I accept those things, I hope that with me by his side he will change… but right now he is my insufferable git… and I love him." Norische smiled.

Harry nodded again and smiled.

"Harry you seem to be a really cool guy and I hope we can get to know each other better and become friends. Although we haven't spoken much, you have been very nice to me… and I appreciate it… especially under the circumstances. I don't want to get mushy or anything but I do want you to know your kindness has been appreciated and well… needed." Norische gave Harry a half grin.

"Your welcome. I hope we can be friends too." Harry smiled back.

"Now I believe I have a terrified mate to attend to, you and your godfather feel free to stay for a while." Norische got up from the bed and walked over to the door opening it as he laughed. "Oh and Harry feel free to come by any time, I would love to get to know you better." Norische put a hand on Harry's shoulder; Harry looked into Norische's eyes and nodded.

Draco saw the fact that they were smiling and that Norische had his hand on Harry's shoulder and couldn't help but tremble. He just knew that Norische was going to ask him to leave now. With terrified eyes, he watched Norische carefully.

Norische walked over to the back of the couch behind where Draco was sitting, He looked right into Draco's eyes and smiled as he got closer. Norische leaned over the couch and wrapped his arms around Draco; he positioned himself where he could whisper into Draco's ear. "You will learn to trust me." Was all he said, then Norische grabbed Draco by the hair and pulled his head aside, baring Draco's neck to him. With a low growl, Norische bared his fangs and bit down. Draco jumped but didn't try and get away. Whimpering and trembling Draco gave in to the bite, to Norische. Norische finished by licking and kissing the spot he had just bitten. Then he pushed Draco towards Chris and started toward the kitchenette, stopping when he remembered their guests.

"I am sorry, would you or Harry like something to drink?" Addressing Sirius.

Sirius was still a little shocked after watching a vampyre feed right in front of him. "Yeah actually, do you have some firewhiskey?" Still staring at the limp Draco being cradled in Chris' arms.

Norische looked over to his father, who nodded. "I will get that. Why don't you see what Harry wants."

"Harry?" Norische asked.

"Do you have butterbeer, if not pumpkin juice would be fine?" Harry smiled. "Need help."

"Actually yeah thanks. Come on." Norische crooked his head toward the kitchenette.

Harry smiled and followed Norische. Once in the kitchen Norische starting opening the cabinets until he found a tray and some glasses.

"You mind if I say something?" Harry asked

"Not at all, what's on your mind?" Norische said as he opened four bottles of butter beer and poured them into glasses.

"I just wanted to say, I am sorry I ever doubted your ability to take care of yourself. That…ah… what you did in there to Draco… I mean, wow…" Harry stared at Norische as if in disbelief.

"I told him to trust me, when I came out of the room…I could see the fear in his eyes. So, I took care of it. He has to learn to trust me, it isn't an option." Norische explained quite easily.

"Yeah but, I mean… well I have never seen him like that. I guess he has changed some." Harry whispered the last part.

"Everyone should be given opportunity to change, and to explore…" Norische smiled at Harry. "You think we should make up some sandwiches or something for everyone? I'm kinda hungry after I got sick out there and my stomach has calmed down."

"Actually that would be nice, I am a little hungry."

"Cool, let me see what father has here and we can whip something up I'm sure." Norische opened the refrigerator and started pulling out meats and cheeses, he found some lettuce and a couple of tomatoes and some pickles and set them all on the counter. Harry found some bread and the started laying everything out. "Do we want mayo or mustard?"

"Better get both, just in case." Harry said with a smile.

"You got it." Norische pulled out the jars requested and placed them on the island where Harry had laid out the bread. "Ok, lets do half roast beef and cheddar, and half turkey and swiss. We can either put the mayo and mustard in a little bowl and let everyone choose their own or put half of each on the sandwiches."

"Maybe we should put it on the side, I don't know what everyone else likes but they might not like either." Harry suggested as he started laying out the meats on the slices of bread.

"You're right. Ok bowls…where did I see bowls?" Norische started rummaging through cabinets again until he found what he was looking for. Taking two crockery bowls out of the cabinet Norische proceeded to put an acceptable amount of each in the bowls and place a knife in each for spreading.

"Ok, the meats and cheeses are done. Should we put the other stuff on the side like the condiments?" Harry asked as he started slicing the tomatoes.

"Probably on the side, I know I don't want lettuce. If I have to eat cooked meat, I can't handle vegetables with it. Although I love tomatoes and pickles…I normally eat them on the side anyway." Norische got some plates out to put the vegetables on and for everyone to use.

"Cooked meat?"

"Yeah…vampyre remember…" Norische said with a grin…

"Ah.. yeah…" Shivering at the thought of raw meat.

"Hey don't nock it unless you try it…. I like my meat….raw…" Norische almost growled the last part in a low, sensuous tone. He also couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander over Harry's body.

Harry looked up just in time to see the hungry look on Norische's face as he looked at Harry's crotch. Harry blushed in spite of himself.

"I have got to have father make some more of my sedation potion." Norische said as he licked his lips.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, because I am in season I tend to gravitate to any male that is of breeding age, especially if they are healthy and attractive….so I take a sedative that calms my senses so I don't notice their scent as much."

"I have a scent?"

"Yeah, a rather pleasant one too. But I have two males; I desperately don't need to get myself in trouble. Especially with Draco being so sensitive right now." Norische grinned. Then finished what he was doing.

Harry tried to figure out what Norische was saying. Did he mean that he was attracted to him or what? Harry wasn't sure what to think but the way that Norische was looking at him made him shiver run up his spine.

"Ok, we are done. Let's get this stuff out there and see what's going on." Norische grabbed the tray with the drinks and sandwiches and left the bowls of condiments for Harry to grab.

When they got out to the living room, Remus and Severus were sitting down drinking scotch, and apparently, they had conjured a chair for Sirius who was enjoying his firewhiskey. Norische noticed that Draco was back with them, smiling nervously at Norische but smiling nonetheless. Norische started to sit the tray on the low table when he noticed that a fourth chair had been conjured and that there was a glass of firewhiskey sitting in front of it. Norische place the tray on the table and was just about to ask his father who else was here when he jumped at the sound of the other voice.

"Young man… apparently we have to have a talk!" Pari stated as she walked into the room, apparently she had been in the loo when Norische came in.

"No Pari… I don't think we have anything to discuss…" Norische mumbled.

"Norische Renee De LeNoir are you sassing me?" Pari walked right up to him and stood in front of Norische with her arms folded across his chest.

"No Ma'am, I just don't think…." Norische started.

"Now that is your problem isn't it. We are going to have a talk. If your father doesn't see fit to discuss your recent careless behaviors I have no problems talking to you about it." Pari glanced over at Severus, who just sipped his scotch and watched the two of them not interfering.

Norische exhaled, accepting his fate…since his father didn't seem to be willing to jump in and save him. "Can we talk later Pari?"

"Absolutely not, we are going to talk right now. I will hear no more argument from you. Just be glad that out of courtesy for your father's guests I am willing to talk to you in the privacy of your room instead of right here this very moment." Pari was getting very frustrated.

Norische's eyes got wide then he hung his head in acceptance. "Yes Ma'am"

"Come with me, and don't you dare dawdle." Pari headed over to the door to Norische's room; opening the door, she went in, not checking to see if Norische followed.

Norische looked at Chris [Silencing charm quick!

Chris jumped up and ran over to his robes that had been placed by the door. Just as Norische walked through the door way to his room Chris cast _Silencio_ on the room. Then went over to the couch and sat down keeping a leery eye on the bedroom door, placing his wand next to him on the couch.

[_Chris, why is Nori…I don't know… it's like he's scared or something_?.

[_Be thankful you have never been 'talked' too by Pari_ Chris pulled his knees up and rested his head on them. Still watching the door.

Harry was a little confused but went about handing everyone a drink and asking if they wanted a sandwich. "Ah…Draco… would you like a sandwich?" Harry asked.

Draco couldn't take his eyes away from the door to their room. "Yes please." He answered softly. Taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy had just been polite to him, although he did seem extremely distracted by the fact that Norische and the new lady were talking in the other room. "Beef or turkey? And do you want mustard or mayo?"

"Huh…sorry, um…beef please and mayo, with tomato if you have it please." Draco looked at Harry for a moment then turned his attention back to the room. Harry fixed the sandwich like Draco had requested and handed it too him. "Thank you, Harry." Still watching the door. Draco took the plate and immediately sat it down on the couch beside him not touching it.

"Chris what happened?!? Why can't I feel Nori? A minute ago I could feel nervousness, and regret and guilt, now I feel nothing from him…what's wrong?" Draco asked frightened.

"He doesn't want you to know what he is feeling right now. He blocked us out, don't worry he will open up in a few minutes, when Pari is through talking to him."

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all…. Severus you need to do something…"

"What exactly am I suppose to do, Pari has the right to talk to Norische if she wishes." Severus said. "Besides he deserves a good talking too after his foolishness this afternoon."

Chris looked up at Severus surprised at what he said, but sadly nodded and put his head down again.

"Why would he block us out if she is just talking to him… there is something your not saying isn't there Chris?" Draco looked at Chris, who simply nodded. "What? What's going on in there?" Chris closed his eyes and sent Draco a picture of the last time he was 'talked to' by Pari.

"WHAT!" Draco jumped up and rushed over to the door, trying to open it.

"Draco? What's the matter?" Remus asked.

"She's beating him!" Draco started pounding on the door.

Severus jumped up from his chair. "WHAT!" Remus stood up immediately as did Sirius. Harry just looked at Draco in disbelief.

Chris got up and stood in front of Severus, putting a hand on his chest. "Pari isn't beating him, Sir… she would never do that."

"Then explain Draco's reaction and behavior." Severus demanded.

Reluctantly Chris showed Severus the same thing that he had shown Draco. Severus looked down at Chris with a raised eyebrow…

"That's what she means by 'talking' to him. You can tell it in her tone."

Severus went over to Draco and gently pulled him away from the door. "But Severus she is hurting him…." Draco cried.

"Draco, he went with her willingly. He had to know what was going to happen. Now come and sit down." Severus went back over to his seat and even allowed his trembling godson to sit in his lap. Remus still unsure sat back down and watched Severus and Draco carefully. Sirius still wasn't feeling comfortable enough to sit down…in fact right now he was thinking this would be an excellent time to leave.

"But she is hurting him…" Draco said between sobs, the tears falling freely down his cheeks.

Harry was totally shocked by Draco's behavior. Not only was he worried to the point of panicking about someone other than himself, but he was also showing emotions to others…something that Harry had never seen him do before.

Sirius looked at Remus and tried to figure out something to say, but decided to just drop it and continued to sip on his firewhiskey and eat his sandwich.

Chris curled back up on the couch and watched the door, worry very apparent on his face. The room remained uncomfortably silent with the exception of Draco softly crying on Severus shoulder. Then the door to the Nori's bedroom opened and Norische walked out first followed closely by Pari. Everyone in the room was watching Nori as he walked across the room to stand behind the couch next to Chris. Norische leaned down and rested his elbows on the couch and when he did so he whispered something in Chris' ear.

Chris immediately got up and fixed a sandwich for Nori and got him a butterbeer. As Chris took it back over to Nori he gave Nori a tender look… Norische nodded his thanks and stood there behind the couch eating.

Draco watched Pari very closely until she was well away from Norische, then he bolted off Severus' lap and rushed over to Norische's side. Wrapping his arms around Norische, Draco buried his head in the crook of his mate's neck…sobbing once again.

Norische was trying to eat and calm Draco down at the same time and decided to hand Chris his sandwich until he could get Draco under control again. Draco nuzzled Norische's neck and Norische rested his check on Draco's head wrapping his arms around Draco letting him know everything was ok.

After a few minutes, Draco calmed down and turned his head to glare at Pari. Norische saw the glare and immediately grabbed Draco's by the jaw and turned his head to where they were looking eye to eye.

With a growl that was deep and threatening, Norische tightened his grip on Draco's jaw. "Don't you ever look at Pari like that again! Do you understand me!"

"But she hurt you…."

"Do. You. Understand. Me!" Norische was about to explode, he could feel the rage inside him swelling up, he could also feel his father moving closer and Chris' hand on his back.

Draco whimpered and nodded as best he could, considering Norische's grip. Norische let go of his mates face and wrapped his arms around Draco. Slowly Norische pulled Draco around to the front of the couch and had him sit down. Desperately feeling as if he needed to explain a few things to Draco. Norische crouched down by Draco's knees…not really wishing to sit down quite yet.

"Draco, you must understand what Pari means to me. When I was little she was the only one who cared, the only one that took care of me. My mother couldn't, she could barely take care of herself. My grandfather wouldn't, he wouldn't even help me if I was sick. Pari would bring me food when my grandfather had my mother locked in the cage; she made sure that I was ok. When I was sick with being in season she would stay up with me night and day, holding my hand and telling me it would be alright. The first time I went into season…" Norische swallowed hard and looked over to Pari….

Pari looked at Norische with tears in her eyes, nodding to him.

"The first time I went into season, was triggered by something my grandfather did. I was eight years old." Norische looked into Draco's eyes "He raped me." Severus and Remus gasped. Draco clamped his hand over his mouth and new tears began to fall. "I guess he did it because of his disgust for me, but I don't honestly know. Pari found me and took me to the healers; it took four days, even with the magic, for the tears to heal. They had to put me in a coma so that I would hurt myself, I honestly don't remember a lot about it, they kept me pretty well drugged for the next week or so I think. That is one of the reasons that I can't bottom to often, it just hurts too much… But the fact is that Pari was there, not my mother… and I didn't know father yet, she was the only one that cared." Norische breathed in deeply.

"Pari would never hurt me, but she also makes sure that I don't do stupid things. Tonight what I did was stupid. No matter what the reason, stretching the bond after the hell we have all been through in the last few days was wrong. If Dad hadn't been there, I may not have made it back. I mean with Harry and his godfather there I would have made it back to the dorm, or they would have probably taken me to the medi-witch and not brought me to father's. She wouldn't have done what she did if she didn't feel it needed to be done. Sometimes I need to be reMinde d that for every action there is a consequence and I must take responsibilities for my actions. I could have refused to go into the room with her, I could have told father and had him stop it. But I know Pari and I know she loves me. If she felt I needed to be punished for my carelessness, then I needed to be punished." Norische spoke softly, but everyone in the room heard what he said. He looked over to Pari, who was playing with the bread of her sandwich trying with all her might not to cry.

"No matter what else you may feel about Pari, I will never allow you to disrespect her, or to harm her in any way. I love you, but I love her as well… she is the mother that I couldn't have. Please remember that." Norische whispered as a tear fell silently to his cheek.

Draco moved his hand away from his mouth and reached down and wiped away the tear. Looking into his mate's eyes with all the love inside him. "I promise," Draco then got down on his knees in front of Norische and wrapped his arms around him, the force knocked Norische on his butt. Norische yelped as his bruised butt hit the floor hard. "Ow! The ass, Draco remember the ass…." Norische quickly got back up off his butt, but everyone in the room broke out laughing including Draco and Norische.

The next several minutes went by rather awkward, but soon the heaviness in the room dissipated. Pari levitated in two large trunks and presented them to Severus, who raised an eyebrow to them. "Memories and souvenirs."

"Oh Pari you didn't.!" Norische wanted to run and hide, but Remus got down on his knees and opened the first trunk finding countless treasures inside. Like a wonderful old stuffed bat that Norische used to sleep with. "Hey! That's where Leek went, why didn't you tell you still had him? Gimmee…"

Harry burst out laughing when Norische grabbed the stuffed toy, "Leek?".

Pari answered for him "Yes when Nori was three, if he had an accident he would claim it was the bats fault… that the bat sprung a leak, hence it was named Leek." Pari laughed at Norische's bright red face. Making up his mind right there and then and quickly transformed into his wolf form. Grabbing his bat in his teeth Norische went over to the couch and climbed up between Chris and Draco. Flopping down with his toy.

Severus was a little shocked, but more so, he was very proud of the strong form his son could manage as an animagus. The wolf form was jet black and huge, bigger than a natural wolf, it's fur was slightly longer as well and so black it was almost blue.

Pari brought out the box that had Norische's first potions in it. Each one was dated and labeled. Severus was totally surprised at the level of skill his son had at such an early age. Pari explained that most of his potions were healing potions or the like because of the fact that his grandfather adamantly refused to get Angelica any form of medical treatment so the boy took it upon himself to train himself how to make the potions. As early as three, he was already taking care of his mother more than she was taking care of him.

Remus pulled out a very pathetic miniature broom. Pari informed them that it was Nori's when he was five. Then he found a pair of adorable black and gold pajamas with a little snap bottom on them. Sirius made a comment about how adorable they must have looked and laughed. Norische snorted into the air and jumped off the couch heading into the kitchen. Apparently, everyone was preoccupied with the trunk and its treasures because no one noticed the wolf sneaking back behind Sirius. No one really paid attention until Pari yelled for Norische to stop it, then everyone paid attention to the direction that she was looking and notice that Norische was now standing behind Sirius and had raised his leg as if he were about to urinate on him. Sirius twisted around just in time and pushed the wolf away from him then changed into his black dog form and took out after the wolf. Harry laughed so hard he was rolling on the floor grabbing his side. Remus tried hard not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in and began to laugh to the point that his face got really red.

While Severus would have enjoyed seeing his son urinate on Sirius, he did not enjoy the two of them running through his house. "Norische stop that immediately. Padfoot! If you two break anything you will be chained up out side for the night!"

Norische yelped as Padfoot landed a well-aimed bite on his tender butt. Norische then did a u-turn in the middle of the room, skidding into a wall, he ran back over where Remus was sitting on the floor and literally jumped onto Remus' lap, who was fairly squashed under the weight of the wolf but laughing grabbed hold. Norische let out several barks in Padfoot's direction, as if he were say "Nah, Nah, Nah cant get me now." Remus looked down at Norische with a raised eyebrow, Norische looked at him and moved off Remus' lap just a little, laying his head on Remus' lap but every now and then he would look up and Remus with those big golden eyes.

Padfoot was quite proud of himself and pranced over and snorted in Norische's direction then walked over to Harry and placed his head and forepaws on Harry's lap.

"Remus, why do I have a feeling we are in trouble here with these two?"

"Because I think we are Harry." Remus laughed. "Pari, has Norische never received a name for his wolf nature?"

"Of course he did, when he first found was able to change when he was thirteen I believe. It is…."

"Woof"

Pari cleared her throat. "I said, he was called…"

"Woof"

"Stop that young man right this minute…" Pari snapped. "His name was Suiera."

Chris broke out laughing, but quickly tried to hide his amusement when Norische glared and growled at him.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Suiera is Vampyric, it means Whizzer in your language." The whole room burst out laughing at that.

Norische tried to bury his head in Remus' crotch but was quickly reprimanded when he was getting a little too "nosey" as it were. "Stop that!" Remus swatted Norische on the hindquarters, which caused Norische to yelp and whine.

It wasn't much longer when Harry and Sirius decided they need to leave, both graciously thanked everyone for the evening and headed out.

Norische yawned and got up from Remus' lap, walking slowly he went over to the couch and climbed up, turning around a couple of times before he decided to put his head down on Draco's lap and put his tender butt on Chris' lap. The over sized wolf was asleep in a few minutes. As was Chris, and Draco.

"Oh my." Pari yawned. "I think the boys have the right idea."

Remus got up from the floor; placed all the treasures he had found in the chest, back carefully. Then extended his hand to Pari and assisted her up. "We have made arrangements for you to stay in a room right down the hall. If you would like I would love to escort you there."

"Such a gentleman. I would like that, thank you." Pari put her hand on Remus' arm and bidding Severus good night, walked out of the door with Remus.

Severus walked over to the boys and gentle shook them awake. "Norische, you need to go get in your bed, wake up. Chris, Draco wake up, you two should go to bed in the other room."

Norische got up and transformed back into his human form, and hugged his father good night. As he was heading to the room Remus walked back in the door so Norische went over and hugged him as well. "Night" then grabbed a hand of each of his mates and pulled them into the bedroom.

The three of them stripped and crawled in between the sheets, it ended up with Norische in the middle, Draco on his left and Chris on his right. No sooner had they gotten comfortable than they were asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Norische woke in the morning and stretched, loving the feeling of his mates snuggled up next to him… then he heard it again, a gentle knocking.

"Come in" he called

Remus opened the door and walked in, smiling when he saw the three boys curled up next to one another. Norische returned the smile. "Morning dad. What's up?"

Remus assumed that since Norische was not speaking in one-word sentences that apparently he had been awake for a while. "Nothing really, but Draco really needs to get back to the dorm before someone gets suspicious. Also Pari came by today already and Severus and I helped her fill out the paperwork and she has gone to present it to the Council. She said as soon as she knew about the medical exams she would let us know, so you three need to get up, you will probably want to take a shower before your physicals to day, Pari also stated that she would make sure it happened today so you need to be prepared."

Norische yawned. "Ok, thanks…" Still looking half awake.

Norische laid there drinking in the scent of his mates, feeling the slow burn of desire starting. Leaning over to Chris, Norische kissed his exposed neck and shoulders, nibbling here and there in an attempt to wake his mate.

Soon Chris was moaning and grinding his awaking erection into Norische's hip. Norische tuned onto his back, pulling Chris with him. Chris spread his legs so that they fell on either side of Norische's hips as he curled into his chest. Norische watched as Chris began to wiggle down his body kissing wish way down Norische's chest and stomach until he reached his goal.

Norische groaned as he felt Chris' lips kiss the head of his excited cock, licking away the pre-cum that was already seeping from the tip. Chris ran his tongue up the thick vein up the underside of Norische's hardening cock. Norische closed his eyes and gave himself into the sensations that Chris' mouth was enticing.

Chris growled low in his chest as the need to consume his mate over took him. Lowering his mouth over the purplish head of Norische's throbbing cock, Chris couldn't hold back the moan of satisfaction, knowing that he was pleasing his mate made Chris' chest swell with pride.

Norische wound his fingers into Chris' hair. 'gods Chris was good at this'. Norische didn't even try to stop his hips from moving as he thrust forward to meet the warm wet depths that were encircling him. "ahh…oh fuck… oh…uh…"

Chris could feel Norische's thighs tighten as he trembled with the oncoming orgasm, then with one final thrust of his hips Norische's sweet juices hit the back of his throat. Chris swallowed as quickly as he could, not wishing to waste a drop of the delicious candy, but he couldn't prevent some of the milky essence from drizzling down his chin. Licking his lips, Chris lifted his head and moved back up Norische's body to kiss him.

Norische tilted Chris' head gently and licked the trail of his own cum from his mate's chin, then proceeded to snog Chris within an inch of his life.

Norische was just stepping out of the shower when Draco walked into the room, apparently no longer able to wait for the loo to be available. Norische proceeded to dry off while Draco took care of business and flushed the toilet, and then moved toward the shower himself still yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Norische hung his damp towel over the bar to dry and headed out into the bedroom to get dressed. Chris was sitting up and stretching when Norische walked into the room. "You will want to take a shower too luv, we have those damned physicals to take today."

Norische went over to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of black leather low rider pants and a black t-shirt, he decided to keep it pretty simple since they had quite a bit to do today.

"Pari has already taken the paperwork back to the Council and said she would let us know what they required for the physicals."

Norische was picking out his boots when Chris gasped. Norische looked over his shoulder at Chris. "What?"

"Your poor butt, gods….Pari really did a number on your ass didn't she?"

Draco was just walking out of the bathroom when he heard Chris' comment, so he looked over to Norische and gasped.

"Bloody hell, you have bruises all over your butt. It's not just red like…I mean… a spanking… but you have real big bruises." Draco sounded concerned.

"Of course I have bruises, she isn't a human you know, she is a lot stronger than most give her credit for, and it's ok…. So am I." Norische put his clothing down on the bed and walked over to Draco wrapping his arms around him. Holding Draco close Norische titled Draco's head up to him and placed a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

"Just pray that you never need a talking to by Pari. She is the head of my house at this point and that makes her kinda like your mother, so she can very well spank you too…if she thought you needed it. She has gotten Chris a couple times in the last two years and believe me he remembers then well."

Draco shivered at the thought… "Please never let her do that to me, please."

"Draco, I know you don't know much about my culture but let me explain something. We have houses; we are also a traditionally matriarchal…so the head of our house is a female. My mother was never able to claim her position as head of house, and so Pari graciously took the responsibility. Since according to tradition I must be twenty one human years old before I can be released to start my own house, she is still my guardian and in some cases disciplinarian. Since you are now bonded to me, and you are my responsibility, anything you do reflects on me. If she sees something wrong normally, she will discuss it with me, and then if I don't take action…she will. It is her duty to maintain my family name and honor; unfortunately, if she must do the disciplining then I get it as well; because I didn't uphold my duties as an alpha male. Unless of course there is a reason for my not being able to take care of my responsibilities, like the last time… I was dealing with my mother's death and Chris was slacking off in his schoolwork, mainly due to his concern for me. But he almost failed one class, and since I wasn't there to take care of things Pari stepped in and made sure he realized that even if I wasn't there that he had to maintain the family honor and do his best."

Chris walked up beside them, putting his arms around both his mates. "I learned a very hard lesson that day. I learned that my actions directly reflect on Nori, and his house, and that even though I was worried sick about him, that by my lack of attention to my school work I had almost brought shame to his house. If it hadn't been for Pari, I would have embarrassed Nori, and added that much more stress to his life…which he didn't need right after loosing his mother. Draco she won't do anything to harm you, but she may remind you of your obligations as a mate and as a member of this household. If you don't head her warning…lets just say the idea of sex for the next week or so is not pleasant." Chris kissed Draco on the forehead and then turned to go take his own shower.

Norische laughed at Chris' comment, but realized that Draco was still very apprehensive. "Draco, Pari always gives you a warning… and if you heed the warning you will never feel the blunt of her anger. Remember in the infirmary she told me I had to start thinking of the two of you, and that I would regret it if I didn't. That was her warning, and stupid, stubborn me, I didn't listen. So she had every right to do what she did." Norische kissed Draco one more time and then released him. "Now you get dressed and I will go see if father has anything for the bruises, then we can go get breakfast, ok?" Draco nodded and went over to his bag and started picking out something to wear.

Norische put on his leather pants and walked out into the living area. He looked around but didn't see his father or dad anywhere, so he went over to their bedroom door and knocked quietly.

There was a muffled curse and a shuffling sound from the other side of the door. "Come in"

Norische peaked inside hesitantly, seeing his father and Remus laying on their bed with the rumpled covers around them. "Sorry father, but I need to know if you have a potion for bruises…I have basically been told my ass looks like I was in the middle of a war, and it was really scaring Draco. So do you have anything I can use?"

The look on Severus face went from frustrated to concerned. "Yes, just a minute and I will get it…" Then Severus stopped. "Perhaps you should wait in the living room, I will be right out."

"Yes Sir," Norische wanted to tease his father about needing the privacy but since both he and Remus were a little hesitant about their sexual relationship, Norische thought he would pretend as if he didn't know anything and just closed the door and headed into the other room.

Norische went into the kitchenette and got himself a glass of pumpkin juice then headed into the living room. Severus came into the room a few minutes later and went directly to a cabinet. Severus picked up a jar of salve and then turned to his son. Norische reached out for the salve but Severus shook his head. "I don't think so, not after that descriptive explanation you gave a few minutes ago. I wish to assess the damage myself."

"Father that really isn't necessary, they are just over reacting. I have had worse really, just give me the salve and I can take care of it myself." Norische begged.

"No. Now go over to the couch and bend over." Severus didn't truly wish to see his son's ass again but the way Norische had made it sound he definitely wanted to make sure his son was not just exaggerating. Norische looked into those deep black eyes and realized he wasn't going to win this one either, so he walked over to the couch and bent over the back as he lowered his leathers for his father to see the damage.

"Sweet Merlin!" Severus gasped when he saw the huge deep purple and black bruises. Remus walked into the room putting on his robe and saw Norische's bruises as well. Remus gasped at the sight.

Norische was now completely mortified, and tried to brush it off. "Will you two quit staring at my ass and give me the salve so I can get one of my mates to take care of this for me."

Severus shook his head. "I will take care of this. And when I see Pari I fully intend to have a discussion with her on her use of excessive force."

"Father don't! You don't understand we are vampyre, she is a lot stronger than a human and I can take a lot more pain than a human…to get her point across she has to be a little rough. If she hadn't put the preventative charm on my butt to keep me from being able to magically heal or use my Vampyric nature to heal the bruises would already be gone. Normally I heal within an hour, but she felt I needed to be reminded of this for a while so she made my butt heal at a human rate… she wasn't any rougher than normal, she just wanted the reminder to last for a while."

"None the less, to spank is one thing, to leave you covered in bruises is quite another. Now let me get this salve on you, it should take care of the bruises in a few hours, it also has a pain reliever in it so it should help with any tenderness you have."

Twenty minutes later Norische, Chris and Draco were heading down the corridor to the dining hall. They were laughing and teasing each other as they walked into the dinning hall. Norische noticed immediately that all eyes were on them.

[Draco, Chris…it looks like we are the center of attention guys.]

Chris looks around, immediately focusing on appearance. [Well that wasn't exactly how I wanted to introduce myself to the school.] Chris looked a little embarrassed.

Draco on the other hand put on his typical arrogant smirk and walked over to the Slytherin table.

[Draco, I am going to introduce Chris to Harry's friends we will be right over luv… save us a seat please. Oh by the way, I love the way you strut, it makes me want to shag you right here in front of them all.] Norische hoped his little tease would get Draco's mind off the fact that he was going to be a minute.

[I don't strut, I walk with pride. There is a difference, but if you want to follow up on that shagging promise, I think I know a broom cubbard around here.] Draco laughed.

[Flirt, and we will discuss this later, I promise] Norische purred.

Norische put his hand on Chris' back and escorted him over to the Gryffindor table to where Harry, the redhead and the female were sitting.

"Harry, hope I am not interrupting… I was wondering if you would be so kind as to introduce Chris to your friends." Norische said placing his free hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Norische and Chris and smiled. "Hey Norische, Chris…. Great to see you two. Sure, Chris this is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley they are my best friends."

Chris extended his hands, palms up to the two and bowed slightly. "Mas es emerit"

"It's ok luv, you don't have to be formal." Then looked over to the confused trio. "He said 'I am honored.' I'm sorry he tends to revert to Vampyric customs when it comes to formal behaviors." Chris rose and looked at Norische with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Hermione blushed and smiled at Chris. "Wow, your culture seems so fascinating. I mean the first time we spoke you kissed my hand and now Chris is bowing… it is so I don't know… chivalrous."

"Chris would never dream of taking a lady's hand. I on the other hand am an alpha male; hence, I tend to be a little bolder. And thank you for the compliment Hermione, I am sure if you would like to know more about our clans or traditions that Chris would love to share with you, he is quite the historian and thrives on the rich culture and tradition of our people." Norische smiled freely showing his pride in his mate.

"A lady's hand…hmmpt." Ron was a little put off at Hermione's fascination for the two of them and didn't mind letting others know it

Norische looked over to Ron then tilted his head slightly as if he was trying to figure something out. "Chris I think we should go get something to eat, it appears we have worn out our welcome. Thank you Harry, Hermione…Ron" Norische placed this hand on the small of Chris' back and escorted him over to where Draco was sitting.

Draco was sitting there not really saying much just sipping his juice and watching them. Norische sat down next to Draco and made room for Chris. As soon as he sat down Norische reached over and caressed Draco's thigh lightly though his soft trousers. [Gods your thighs are tight, how would you like to wrap them around me tonight?]

Draco couldn't help it; he looked over at Norische who was looking directly in his eyes. Draco could see both the mischievousness and the lust in his mate's eyes and for the second time in the last ten minutes he wished they had skipped breakfast and just headed to the dorms. Draco didn't answer but he did raise an eyebrow and give Norische his typical smirk.

[Why wait for tonight?] Draco replied.

[Actually I probably shouldn't, I need to feed before the physical that way I can make sure my energy level is appropriate.] Norische contemplated.

"Well if the two of you are finished we should probably head back and get our stuff then go to the dorms." Draco stated with a grin.

Chris was just finishing his eggs and bacon, but nodded with the same evil little grin.

"You two are impossible." Norische laughed. "What the Hell, lets go." He grabbed some toast and put some eggs in between them then got up and headed to the door, munching on egg sandwich.

Harry scowled at Ron, while he ate.

"What?" Ron finally asked.

"What! I can't believe you. Norische was being incredibly polite and friendly and you make a total arse of yourself, by being rude." Hermione exclaimed.

"He's Slytherin unless you haven't noticed." Ron explained.

"What difference does his house make, both he and his friend seem to be very nice. And Norische made a special effort to come over here and introduce us to his friend, and you were a bullock and rude." Hermione fumed.

"Hermione, Chris isn't Norische's friend. Chris is Norische's mate, they have been together for two years now, their bonded." Harry corrected quietly.

"What! Now I know I don't like the bloke… that's just gross…" Rom exclaimed.

Harry glared at Ron. "Ron sometimes you make me ashamed to be a Gryffindor." With that, Harry got up and walked out of the dinning hall.

"What's up with 'im?" Ron asked as he watched Harry leave.

"Ron, sometimes you are far too thick to really imagine." Hermione got up and hurried after Harry.

After they retrieved the last of their packages from their shopping spree in London, Norische announced that he needed a cigarette so Draco and Chris walked along with him and the three took a detour out side for a minute before heading up to the dorm room.

Norische pulled out a clove and lit it, then walked over to one of the grand archways in the courtyard. Leaning against it, he took a deep drag on his cigarette, enjoying every moment of its sweet flavor. He was so glad that he had managed to get a few packs while he was in London. There were three things he hoped he would never have to live without, leather, silk and cloves…well his mates too but…I mean. Norische chuckled to himself and closed his eyes and he allowed the smoke to fill his senses.

Norische glanced over to Draco and Chris, watching them. They were going through some of they stuff they had bought and somewhere they managed to find a catalogue, so now they were going through it writing down stuff they wanted to buy. Norische rolled his eyes at the two of them…good gods they both loved to shop. Norische had his days but Chris, he always loved to shop, it didn't matter…and from the looks of things so did Draco.

[What kind of catalogue do you two have there?]

[Bedding, linens and things.] Chris said.

[See if you can find some black satin or maybe maroon satin bedding. Preferably black, I want to get some for both the dorm and our bedroom. Also see about some towels, those things we have to use are disgusting.] Norische suggested. Of course, the boys immediately started thumbing through the pages intently. Norische smiled and watched as they pointed things out to each other and turned pages down, presumably for him to look at later.

Norische was enjoying watching them and didn't see Harry and Hermione walk up. "Hey there."

"Hey Harry, Hermione…sorry I didn't see you two…. Ah where's Ron?" Norische asked, exhaling and blowing the smoke of his cigarette away from them. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I smoke Hermione?" Norische asked holding his cigarette down out of the way.

"I normally don't like smoking but those don't smell horrid like other cigarettes do." Hermione appreciated the fact that Norische was polite enough to ask if he could smoke even though students aren't suppose to smoke and they had actually walked up on him and he still asked if it bothered her. "I do appreciate you asking though."

"It is always appropriate to be polite when it comes to a lady." Norische smiled.

"Oh and Ron was being a prat earlier. I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"It's ok, I am used to it. I mean I'm an American, I'm gay, I'm Vampyric, I have multiple mates, I'm pagan, I'm a wizard…. Gods pick your prejudice." Norische laughed.

Harry and Hermione laughed too. "Well maybe, but it was still wrong. You guys were just being polite and friendly he shouldn't have been that way."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Oh oh, it looks like those two have found something exciting." Norische shook his head as Chris and Draco rushed over with the catalogue.

"All right what have you found that has the two of you grinning like that?" Norische asked

Chris held the catalogue while Draco pointed out to the satin comforter set and the satin bedspread they had found.

"Ok, ok, move your hand and let me look. I like this; the fleur de lieu pattern is perfect. Ok lets get the spread in a king, in black. Get the deep pocket queen sheet set with it. Now for the dorm get the black comforter in queen, what do you two think about the bed ruffle though…I don't especially like the hunter green… I like the burgundy but that is just too Gryffindor …sorry Harry, Hermione… why not get the eggplant in it as well. Chris go ahead and order a variety of pillows and shams to match, and the bed curtains to go with it. Now if you two want to order your own go ahead it isn't a problem."

"Draco also found these…" Chris went to the next page. "…and they are on sale now too."

" 'Cotton Bath Sheets, Now Fluffier Than Ever'. These sound great, and they are huge. If you buy six or more we can get them even cheaper. Ok let me see. Go ahead and order the royal purple, hunter green, burgundy, and black. Get three of each so that we all have one. They also have that bath ensemble on the other page, it comes with three bath towels three hand towels and three washcloths so get a matching set in each color too. This is perfect you two." Norische leaned over and kissed Chris then Draco. "Now go over there and write up the order, and see if there is anything else we need." Both boys rushed back over to the bench and began filling out the order form as they continued to thumb thru the catalogue.

Hermione looked at them confused. "Ah…Norische… may I ask you a question?"

Norische took a long drag on his clove and prepared for the inevitable questions he knew were coming. "Sure ask anything you want."

"Ah, not to be nosey or anything…but are you, I mean is Malfoy…ah…" Hermione blushed.

Norische smiled and looked down for a minute, knowing what she wanted to ask. He then took a deep breath and looked at her. "Draco is my mate. Not officially yet, but we hope to resolve that within the next day or so, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"I didn't mean to pry, but we have known Malfoy for quite a while and well, um…" Hermione kept trying to think of a delicate way of putting it.

"I know what you are trying to say, and what you are trying not to say, and I thank you for your concerns. Harry and I have already had this conversation. Something you must understand is that there is something beyond my control that has drawn me too him, when I scented him out I had to follow through. It is my nature. Good or bad, he is the one I have chosen. He is much more than he allows others to see or get to know. Hopefully, you will see that in time..." Norische said gently, smiling at both Hermione and Harry.

Draco squealed and surprised all of them. Norische turned back towards his mates. "Oh no, I don't like the sound of that." Draco grabbed the catalogue from Chris' hands and ran over to Norische.

"Please Nori, can we get this…. For the bedroom I mean…. Please it would fit so perfect, I promise I wont ask for anything else, please…" Draco was begging excitedly.

"Stop, stop, stop…. What are you wanting me to look at?"

"This…. See, it would be perfect." Draco handed Norische the catalogue pointing to a tapestry he had found. "I can get an advance on my trust and help pay for it…. Please."

"Calm down, let me see this." Norische couldn't help but smile at Draco's enthusiasm. He read out loud. "'Master Alchemist' tapestry by Edward Burne Jones and William Morris, created in 1896 by famed masters of British tapestries, a menagerie of colors and mysticism as the ancient symbols of alchemy dance within the threads of this exquisite tapestry. The Master Alchemist holds forth his grail to the goddess moon as his faithful protector… the dragon… guards him. A richly vibrant mille-fluer of golds, burgundies, greens, and blues on a striking black background surrounds the figures and eludes to the mysteries within. Hand woven in France by the great masters this tapestry is a piece of magic within itself. 89" W by 61" H…" Norische read the notice out loud. "Draco, did you happen to notice the price on this?" Norische looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

Draco bit his bottom lip. "Yes… but I can help pay for it though, I can just ask for an advance on my trust…"

Norische looked at the picture of the tapestry and clearly understood why Draco had fallen in love with it. And to be quite honest it would look exquisite in their room on the wall next to the bathroom door.

Chris had walked slowly up to them and was now standing by the anxious Draco. "Nori please…." Draco asked…

"Will this make you happy Draco?" Norische asked.

Draco looked at him then walked up to him slowly, and put his hand on Norische's arm. "No, I am already happier than I have ever been in my life. There is nothing that could ever make me more happy than I am right now." Draco said softly. "But it would look really, really good in our room…" Looking up with those gorgeous silver eyes smiling.

"Good answer luv, then you may have it." Norische said.

Draco squealed and wrapped his arms around Norische's neck kissing him square on the lips, not caring who saw. Then he ran over to the bench to fill out the paper work to buy the tapestry. Norische shook his head and rubbed his neck where Draco had squeezed. Chris just shook his head and walked back over to where Draco was.

Hermione had stood there watching the whole thing, now speechless. Harry looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah I know, he has defiantly changed."

"Draco come here please." Norische called. Draco handed the papers to Chris and rushed over to Norische.

"Draco, perhaps you should thank Hermione and Harry here. It is the fact they have noticed how much you have changed since last year that encouraged me to spoil you a little bit." Norische explained.

Draco didn't need any further encouragement, he rushed over to Hermione and hugged her "Thank you so much, this is great!" Then he grabbed Harry and hugged him hard too. "Thank you Harry, this means so much to me!" Then Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and started pulling her over to where Chris was sitting. "You have got to see this, it is gorgeous."

Hermione had a rather helpless look on her face, that fell somewhere between surprise and total shock. But she allowed herself to be pulled along, then looked at the picture of the tapestry and Norische could tell she thought it was gorgeous too. Then Hermione's eyes got huge… Norische knew that she had spotted the price. She looked over at him in disbelief; all he could do was grin and shrug.

Harry laughed and looked at Norische "You know that is something that I never expected Draco to ever to do…well two things actually. Thank me for anything, and give me a hug. Apparently, you have a unique magic of your own working with him."

"I like to think so." Norische took another drag on his cigarette.

"Crap! Look at the time, we need to get our things to our dorm and see if Pari has figured out anything about the physicals yet." Norische flicked his cigarette out of the way and walked over to his mates. "Guys we need to get going, we have to finish this stuff up and find out about our tests before noon. So grab every thing and lets get over to the dorm. Oh and Draco, I am fronting the money on the tapestry, but you will be paying half of it. If you need to pay it back a little each month that's fine but I expect you to make the arrangements as soon as you place the order, do I make myself clear?" Norische asked.

"No problem, I will have my solicitor arrange for a monthly transfer to go directly to where ever you tell me and that will take care of it. Thank you so much." Draco couldn't help but kiss Norische again. Then he picked up several of the bags from their shopping and smiled waiting for Norische to lead the way. Norische just smiled and silently shook his head. "See you two later, I hope." With that he waived goodbye to Hermione and Harry.

"Harry, the cost of that tapestry is more than my parents earn in six months…." Hermione was still in shock.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it was pretty bad. But I guess he doesn't care about money, the price didn't seem to bother him as much as the reason that Draco wanted it… Wow…Draco has really changed." Harry observed.

"Yeah." Was all Hermione could say.

Norische, Chris and Draco were laughing as they entered the Slytherin commons room. Chris was teasing Draco about being spoiled already and not even being in the relationship for a week yet. Draco was teasing Chris about having a two-year head start about being spoiled and that he was just catching up. To say the least anyone who could see the trio could see that they were enjoying every minute and having way too much fun too boot.

Pansy Parkinson was the first to notice them when they walked into the room. She immediately rushed over to Draco and began interrogating him.

"Where in the world have you been Draco?" Pansy questioned

"We went to London with Professor Snape and Professor Lupin, it was great. Merlin we need to get this stuff upstairs." Draco laughed.

"You wait just one minute. You have been gone for more than two days and you expect me to believe that you went on a 'field trip' with two professors." Pansy's tone was definitely something Norische did not like.

Before Draco could say another word Norische stepped up. "First, he does not take orders from you or anyone else. Second, we don't honestly care what you believe or don't believe. Third, don't you ever take that tone with Draco again…or you will regret it."

Turning to Chris and Draco…. "Come on let's get this stuff unpacked, I want to get this stuff put up and call Pari." Without another glance at Pansy, he turned and headed up the stairs.

Draco simply glared at Pansy and followed quickly behind Norische. Once they got to their dorm room and had put their stuff down, Draco spoke up. "Nori, you realize that my father is going to find out about this now…don't you."

"Well it was bound to happen sometime…. I was hoping to get our bonding legalized before it happened though. Hopefully we have a day or so, but we will work with it no matter what. Don't stress it yet." Norische put the bags he was carrying down on his bed. "Chris take care of these things while I contact Pari."

Norische retrieved his secondary orb from his trunk and sat down to call Pari.

[Pari? Pari are you able to speak?]

[_One moment dear_.] Pari was apparently a little busy so Norische waited. Thankfully, it didn't take long. [_Ok dear, what do you need_?]

[I was wondering what you have found out so far, oh and by the way Draco's friends may be a problem. One of them was pissed that he was gone for a while and I don't think she believed our story about a trip to London with father and dad, so she is probably talking to Draco's father as we speak.]

[_That is going to be a problem, well I had hoped we could avoid such things. I am talking to the Council in just over an hour and I will let them know of your dire straights and medical issues…that alone should force them to authorize the bonding. But I need you three to get your physicals immediately then we are just one step closer_.]

[Do we need to do it here or go there?]

[_No one has said yet but I think you should come here and have it done then there will be no delays or problems, they wont be able to question it at all_.]

[Ok then, we can be there with in the hour. Do you have the coordinates?]

[_Just use port 57, you will have to go to the main medical center and make the arrangements, I am sorry I can't do it for you dear but if I leave at this point I will end up loosing my place on the roster for the review_.]

[Not a problem, Ok we will be there. I will contact you when we get there then.]

[_Good luck and let me know if the issue with Draco's father gets worse_]

[Ok.]

Norische severed his link with Pari and reached up to rub his eyes, this was going to be a long day he could just feel it. "Ok guys we have got to hurry, we are going to have to port over to the Councils lands and get the physicals, Pari is going in front of the Council in less than an hour so we have to hurry."

Chris looked at Norische and stated "We can put this stuff up later, we should probably go then, they might have some waiting time." Draco nodded as well.

"Ok then, leave that stuff on the beds, get what you need to take with you. Draco you will need something that proves who you are, if you have a picture ID or something it will work."

"I have birth certificate, and my school ID, will that work." He asked.

"Should work, if they need to they can do an identity scan but hopefully they wont bother. Lets get over to father's and get going then. CRAP!" Norische exclaimed. "I still haven't feed and my energy has to be high enough to support the two of you but we don't have time for me to feed from both of you."

Chris jumped at Norische's exclamation. "Well since we don't have time for both of us, you can either drain me and I can try and feed from Draco, or we can do a dual feeding…but that might be a little weird for Draco as well."

"Dual feeding?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it is where he feeds from both of us at the same time, he would actually pull it from you since you haven't been trained on how to open up or push it, and I would push the energy through." Chris stated.

"Ah… how would that work, I mean it is sexual…so how would we both be involved with him at the same time?" Draco was confused now.

Norische smiled. "Well there are two ways, I can go down on you while Chris rides me, or you can shag Chris while I shag you… and given your amount of experience I think the first option is best. So you two strip, Draco, I need you to prepare Chris for me, I need to go to the loo… I will be right back." With that Norische headed out the door.

Chris didn't hesitate he started taking his shoes and trousers off, Draco watched him for a second then started to strip as well. Chris went into his trunk and got a jar of lube and handed it to Draco with a smile. Then he turned and got up on all fours on the bed, looking over his shoulder at Draco he waggled his ass at him…. "Come on luv, you heard Nori, no time to be shy." Draco blushed just a little then opened the jar and started working the lube into Chris' ass.

Norische walked back in the room just as Draco had finished preparing Chris. "This isn't how I planned our next time to be but unfortunately outside influences take over again." Norische said as he started to strip. Then he walked over to the bed and laid down. Norische caressed Chris' for a few moments then with an exasperated sigh pulled Chris on top of him. "You need to guide me luv." Norische said.

Chris started playing with Norische's nipple rings until he could feel Norische's erection hitting him in the butt. With a smile he reached around and started stroking Norische's hard cock. "Draco, the lube please." Chris asked and was promptly rewarded with an open container of lube. Chris dipped his hand in and then continued his administrations on Norische's erection. Once he was ready Chris leaned forward and positioned Norische so that the head of his cock was right at his opening. Slowly he lowered himself onto Norische until he was fully seated. Chris waited for Norische to make the next move.

Norische held out his hand to Draco who took it immediately. "Ok luv, we can do this two ways, you can sit on my chest and face me, or you can kneel over me and face Chris, if you do it that way the two of you can kiss if do it the other way he can play with your ass while I take care of your cock…the choice is yours." Draco thought about it and crawled over to Norische, then lifting his leg he swung himself over Norische's chest and sat firmly down on his chest, making sure not to put too much of his weight on Norische though.

Draco looked down at his mate, who smiled up at him and gently took him in his mouth. As soon as Draco felt Norische's mouth close over him, he moaned. The feel of that warm, wet, hungry mouth was unbelievable. Draco reached down and entwined his fingers in Norische's hair and held on.

Norische slowly started moving his hips letting Chris know to start. Chris started with a slow and steady pace, building up the energy inside him, then as he felt himself beginning to reach his peak he reached out and grabbed the lube. Chris pushed Draco forward just enough so that he could have access to his ass. Chris could hear Draco was almost there as well so he gently pushed two fingers inside of Draco's hot tight ass. Draco arched his back, bowing his head moaning at the feeling. Chris matched the speed of his fingers to the speed of Norische's thrusts. The energy built between them until it exploded in a radiant light of gold that encompassed the entire room. Draco threw his head back as he screamed, his voice matched that of Chris, the only one whose voice could not be heard was Norische…but the entire room vibrated with the low growl that radiated from deep within his chest.

Chris was the first to move, he pulled his fingers out of Draco and silently wiped his hand on the bed sheets, then disengaged himself from Norische's cock…groaning at the empty feeling it left him with. Draco sat panting on Norische's chest, trying desperately to get his breathing under control…

"Draco luv… as mush as I adore thish view you are getting' a lisshle heavy." Norische laughed.

Draco nodded and started walking backwards on his knees until he was even with Norische's hips, too worn out to do much more. Norische waited until Draco was far enough back then he sat up and wrapped his arms around his mate, moving Draco's head to the side Norische bit down low on Draco's neck, both taking blood but also putting just a little of the energy that he had just taken back into his mate. Draco moaned and soon was returning the warm embrace that surrounded him.

"Hate to interrupt lovers, but we have just over twenty minutes to get to the healers and get our physicals." Chris said, now completely dressed and waiting.

"Jusss wanin to make sure my Shang levelsh were assepsable too…" Norische laughed and let Draco go. As soon as Draco crawled off of Norische, Norische couldn't help but start laughing.

Draco looked at Chris with a questioning glance as he was getting dressed. Chris answered "He is a little loopy from excess feeding. It will be ok in a few minutes."

"Jusss a little." Norische voice slurred as he tried to speak, but he kept on giggling.

"Come on luv, up you go we need to head out." Chris grabbed Norische's hand and sat him up. Then did a quick _scourify _and started getting Norische dressed. In three minutes flat the boys were ready to head out. Norische was humming to himself what may possibly have been a song but it was completely unrecognizable… Draco snickered at him and opened the door.

By the time the trio made it down to the commons room Norische was walking a little better but still way too happy for his own good. He had his arm wrapped around Chris' waist leaning on him for support with out looking too obvious. He tried to keep his laughing down to a soft snicker but he was having a real problem with finding everything around him humorous.

Pansy walked up to then and stood right in front of Norische, blocking their way out of the dorm. "Oh oh, the bitch is back." Norische looked right at Pansy.

"You are drunk!" Pansy squealed.

Norische looked over at Chris… "Damn … you were right she is smart."

Chris rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Pansy, I'm sorry he is a little off. He really has no clue of what he is saying. I am sure he is going to be very ashamed of this later but right now we need to get him to his father."

"Well I am sure that Professor Snape will take care of him." Pansy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Father I can handle but just keep Pari away from my ass… hey Pansy you want to see the bruises they hurt like hell…make shagging really suck…" Norische laughed again. "But then again sucking isn't a bad thing is it….he he he … taste great…less filling."

Chris shook his head. "No she doesn't want to see your ass so quit trying to take your pants off, now come on you annoying git. Your father is not going to believe this." Laughing as he moved Norische around toward the doorway.

"Gust mar! Mai putin umplere!" Norische laughed.

Draco asked. "What did he say?"

"Taste great, less filling." Chris laughed. "Something to do with a muggle beer I think."

Draco laughed and followed as the two headed down the hall. As soon as they were out of line of sight of the Slytherin passage Chris apparated the three of them over to the dungeons.

"Did you know doing that while your drunk is just a little nashy." Norische looked sideways at Chris.

"Well at least most of his words are not slurred any more." Chris noted as they opened the door to the suite and walked inside.

"Hey daddies…." Norische yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh Merlin…."

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with Norische?" Severus asked Chris.

"A little too much feeding, it makes him loopy for a while. He wanted to make sure that his energy levels would be good enough for the physical, so he fed off of both of us. Unfortunately, we didn't have the time to let him get to a normal level. We only have twenty minutes to get to the healers. By the time we actually get to see them he should be normal but right now he is being a real prat."

"Hey faffer, whish do you like bedder, tashe great or lesh fillin…" Norische started laughing again, when he saw he father's expression.

"Don't ask me Sir, something to do with a muggle beer and his warped mind right now…" Chris shrugged. "We need to go though.

"Draco grab hold of Nori, since he is loaded I am going to have to take you two there then come back for Father and Dad." Draco put his arm around Norische. "Nori, what port did Pari say?"

Norische shook his head a little to try and clear his thoughts. "Port 57, Medical center." Then he placed his head down on Draco's shoulder "Ewww. I shouldn't have done that."

"Back in a minute Sir." Chris pulled out the orb and with a flash of gold, they were gone; then just as quickly another flash and Chris was back by himself. "When ever you two Sirs are ready." At their nod, Chris had each one place a hand on his shoulder and with a flash of golden light Severus and Remus found themselves in the main medical center of the Vampyric nation.

When they got there, Remus saw Norische sitting in a chair with his head held precariously in his hands and Draco had his arms wrapped around him, patting him on the back sympathetically. Remus walked over and sat in the chair on Norische's other side.

"Oh Dad, this so sucks. Please make the world stop moving faster than I am." Norische moaned.

Remus snickered. "Why did you take so much? If you knew you would feel like this."

"I forgot we had to orb here, or I wouldn't have." Norische moaned.

"I am going to go over and register us. Father would you mind helping they may need to talk to you?" Chris looked at Severus. Severus nodded and indicated that Chris should lead the way. Severus couldn't help but notice that Chris had started calling him father…at the moment he wasn't sure how that made him feel.

After a few minutes, the two of them came back. "We have about ten minutes to wait but I am going to contact Pari and let her know we are here and what room we will be in. Apparently we are going to be seeing the same doctor at the same time…great."

Draco looked concerned. "What about those tests you were talking about the other day? How are they going to do that?"

Norische moaned at the thought. Chris spoke up though. "Let's just hope we can stroke it and get what they want, if not it will be ass up and some strangers hand up your behind. They don't take no for an answer on that one." Chris swallowed hard and proceeded to go contact Pari. Draco got considerably paler at the thought.

Severus put his hand on his godson's shoulder. "Draco, don't let Chris frighten you. You should have no problem with the test." He tried to sound reassuring but under his stoic mask, he couldn't help but snicker at the terrified look on Draco's face.

"But Sev, we just had sex not twenty minutes ago, what if I can't." Draco sounded nervous.

Norische lifted his head, opening his eyes slowly. "Don't worry about it, as long as they let us stay in the same room I can take care of that part. No one is going to touch your ass but me…" Norische smirked.

"Nori must you be so explicit in your statements." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Sorry father…" Norische murmured.

Chris walked over to them. "Pari is actually going to be here in a few minutes. They called a recess so they haven't heard our case yet. Apparently the case before us ran a little long so they called lunch so if we hurry we can get this over and done with and she will have it all to take to them."

As they waited to be called Chris got Norische a cup of coffee, who sipped it thankfully…trying to pull his mind into a more focused realm.

Pari walked into the medical center just as Norische handed the cup back to Chris for a refill. "Severus, Remus…I am so glad you two came here with the boys. It depends on what testing they will require, but the boys may be a little sore or groggy afterwards so it is best that you two came."

"Hey Pari, how are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I am doing quite well Draco dear. I understand we might be in for some problems with your father?" Pari asked not bothering to soften her words

Severus looked quickly as Draco. "What! Draco is there something you haven't told us."

"Sort of, nothing has happened yet but we need to get ready for it. Pansy Parkinson was really upset about the fact that I was gone for so long, we told her that you and Professor Lupin took us to London to do some shopping, and we were carrying in all our packages so we had the proof to back up our statement but I think she was suspicious. When we came downstairs after Nori feeding, he was a little…off… and he said a couple of things that were pretty bad. So I wouldn't be surprised if she was contacting Lucius right now." Draco explained.

"What did he say to her?" Remus asked.

"Well she stood in our way to leave, and the first thing out of his mouth was something along the lines of 'the bitch is back'. Then when she accused him of being drunk…he made an… um…comment about her intelligence. Then Chris apologized for him and stated that we were trying to get Nori to Severus, she said something about that maybe Sev would handle it then. Well that set Nori off; he said something about he wasn't worried about Severus, but to keep Pari away from his ass. Then he offered to show her his bruises and started taking his pants off in the commons room. If Chris hadn't have stopped him he would have dropped them right there."

Norische put his head down again and covered his head with his hands, moaning and shaking his head. "Chris please tell me I didn't do that…"

"Sorry hun, it was all I could do to keep you standing up right and with your clothes on. You were being a real prat." Chris chuckled at Norische's embarrassment.

"Gods I am going to have to apologize to Pansy tonight." He moaned.

"Snape, Malfoy, and LaCroix." A male apprentice healer called out. When the three of them stood up the young man turned and led the way to the examination room. "Follow me please."

Like any normal medi ward the place smelled sterile and strange, but in reality, it wasn't half bad. The walls were painted in a soft golden yellow, and the paintings in the room were of fields of wild flowers and brilliantly colored birds. There was an exam table and three chairs and a stool on one side so there were places for everyone to sit. Once in the room the apprentice healer explained that he needed them to strip and put on the hospital gowns for him, then he put their files on the counter for the doctor and gave them some privacy.

"I hate this crap." Chris murmured, taking off his shoes and lowering his trousers, and then he pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed the first gown on the table.

Norische was already putting his on by the time Draco got his boots off, so when Draco was having problems tying the little strings behind his back Norische helped Draco fix the ties, then gave him a little swat on the butt.

The healer that came in a few minutes later was younger than Norische would have expected. But he seemed to be ok. Norische, Chris and Draco sat down in the chairs provided and the healer started going through their medical files, stopping every now and then to ask questions or fill out certain area. Childhood illnesses, recent injuries, any medical problems, things along that line… Soon he was ready for the first of them. He started to call Draco but Norische intervened.

"Doctor Felms, do you mind very much if I went first. Draco has never been through this and I have, so I thought it would make him feel a little better if he saw what would happen to me first."

The young healer pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose for the twentieth time and smiled. "It's not a problem at all, Mr. Snape. If you could lay down on the examining table I have a couple of routine tests to do first."

Norische stood up and walked over to the table, then climbed up and laid back . He watched the healer waive his wand over him in sections… first his head, then his chest, then abdomen, then groin, and finally his legs and arms. The apprentice healer was quickly writing down the results of each test and checking off boxes quickly as he came to them.

"Ok, it says you have wings, so if you would just turn over and present them for me please." The healer went over to a cabinet and took out a pair of latex gloves and was putting them on as he retuned.

Norische wasn't thrilled with the sound of the gloves snapping in place but did what the healer told him to do. The healer opened the back of Norische's hospital gown and soon he felt his wings being examined and the wing flaps being opened and examined.

"Excellent, although it looks like there has been some recent injuries to your wings."

"Yes Sir. Lightning." The Healer nodded and instructed the apprentice on what to write down on the records.

"Ok, then. We are almost finished. Go ahead and tuck your wings and roll back over onto your back. I will need you to scoot your butt to the end of the table and put your feet in the stirrups you find there.

This is what he had been dreading. Norische pushed him self into place and raised his legs so the heals of his feet were firmly in the stirrups. As he got into position Norische could feel Draco getting more and more nervous.

The doctor started by explaining what he was doing, which may have been beneficial to some, but to Norische it just slowed things down. After the doctor checked for visible sexually transmitted diseases, and birth defects, he gently pressed on Norische's testicles searching for tumors. Then he gently inserted a gloved finger into Norische's anus checking for internal growths as well as hernias and any tears or damage to the rectal area. Norische was beginning to breath heavy, and was getting slightly frustrated at how long it was taking this part of the testing.

"Very well then, I need you to bring yourself erect for me please." The doctor explained that he needed to make sure of sexual functionality, so Norische closed his eyes and reached down and began stroking himself until he was fully erect. "Alright Mr. Snape if you could stop for a moment." . Norische stopped and laid back then he felt the healer's hands on him again. Apparently, measuring and taking samples of pre-cum that was now leaking from his painfully erect penis. "Very well we have just one more thing we need, I need you to ejaculate into this container for me."

Norische rolled his eyes and pulled him legs down from the stirrups then he pulled himself into a sitting position with his butt at the edge of the bed. He positioned himself so that the tip of his penis was in the little cup the healer held out, and then preceded to stroke off. It seemed like it was taking forever with the healer watching so carefully but after a few minutes he managed to do it.

"All right then, with that we are finished and you may clean up and get dressed." The doctor took the sample and put a lid on it, then wrote some stuff on the label of the jar and sat it aside.

"Very well, who wishes to be next?" The doctor asked.

Chris and Draco look at each other but neither made a move to get up.

"Chris get your butt up and on the table," Norische said as he got up after cleaning up with the washcloth that the healer handed him. Chris thought about protesting but he just heaved a great big sigh and got up on the examining table. As soon as he did, the doctor began to ask him specific questions and was doing the same general tests that he had done on Norische. Norische went over to his clothing and picked up his pants and put them on. He sat down and slipped on his black dragon skinned boots but didn't bother with his t-shirt quite yet.

"Doctor Felms you might want to note that Chris has wings as well. I am not sure if that is in his files or not, they only opened four months ago." The healer thanked him for the information and as soon as he finished with the spell diagnostics then he had Chris roll over, grabbing another pair of gloves the healer began the wing exam. Thankfully, pronouncing Chris' wings to be rather immature, yet still in perfect health. Next came the part that Chris was dreading.

Norische moved up to stand beside his mate and take his hand. The healer looked at him questionably. "I am very protective of my mates, I do not enjoy anyone else touching them in such a familiar manner."

The young healer nodded. "Well let's get this over with as quickly as possible." Chris squeezed Norische's hand as the healer began to examine him. After several sharp intakes of breath from Chris, Norische asked… "How much longer, he is getting rather upset and I don't wish to alarm you but I don't like it when my mates get 'upset'" Norische informed the healer in a rather low and serious tone.

"Well, I can see from his medical records that he had the full testing done not that long ago so I don't have to repeat part of the tests…if he could get himself erect I can by pass some of the tests."

[Do you think you can handle that part or do you want me to do it for you?]

[_I can do that, I just don't know about the next part._] Chris whispered.

Chris reached his unused hand down to his groin and began to stroke himself until he was hard. "That's good luv, now let the healer finish what he needs to do." Norische encouraged.

Chris moved his hand and squeezed Norische's hand tightly, thankful that he was here for him.

The healer took the measurements and sample of pre-cum needed and then handed Chris a specimen cup. Chris took it and looked at his mate. "Try yourself first and if you can't, I'll take care of it." Norische encouraged.

Chris nodded and repositioned himself where he could try and stroke off. Unfortunately, just like last time he couldn't. Chris looked up at Norische and shook his head silently. Scared of what might come next, yet ever confident in his mate at the same time.

"Ok luv, kneel up on the table for me." Norische instructed. Chris gave him a weary look but did as instructed. Norische had Chris kneel on the table but had him spread his knees and sit back on his heels. "Ok luv, get the cup in position and let me know when you are ready." Chris reached down and positioned himself so that the head of his erect penis was laying inside the specimen cup, then looked over at Norische and nodded. Norische walked up behind his mate and placed his hand at the small of his back, not quite touching but rather just barely away from the surface of his skin. Norische closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, Norische's hand started to glow an interesting shade of purple. Then Chris began to feel the energy passing from his mate to him. It didn't take long for Chris to start panting and moaning, then with a rather loud exclamation he ejaculated into the cup. Norische slowly lowered the energy going through his hand and Chris began to relax. After handing the specimen cup to the healer, he leaned on Norische exhausted, nuzzling his mate's neck.

"Is there anything else that you need from Chris?" The doctor shook his head and took the sample, and began to write the necessary information on the cup. Norische helped Chris get off the table and seated then informed him when he was able, for him to get dressed.

Norische turned to Draco who was now extremely nervous. "It's ok luv, I will be right here with you." He helped Draco onto the table then turned to the doctor. "First I must tell you he is human and veela mix, his sixteenth birthday is in 15 days so he hasn't come into his inheritance yet. Second, he has never done this before, while Chris has…so I am extremely protective of him…if he wishes to stop at anytime then the exam is over, you will draw your conclusions from the information you have at the time. Third, even though he is my mate we are newly bonded so he does not have even formative wings at this point. Fourth, if for one moment I feel that you have frightened him or hurt him in any manner, they will be looking for your body parts for days…do I make myself perfectly clear Sir?"

"While I do understand your concern Mr. Snape, I would highly suggest that you not threaten me."

Norische stood up and faced the healer. "Sir, do you know who Parinitra is?"

"Yes, she is a member of the High Council of Elders, the representative of the Chica clan if I am not mistaken." The doctor raised an eyebrow apprehensively.

"You are correct and she is my godmother, and standing right outside those doors. I would hate to have to inform her that your treatment of my mate was unsatisfactory or that you had disrespected my house or my clan by your serious lack of empathy at my mates delicate situation." Norische spoke in a low even tone that informed the healer he had every intention of making good on his statement if for one moment Draco was mistreated.

"I…understand. Mr. Malfoy… I am going to do the standard testing on you, but do to certain circumstances we will only do those more invasive tests and portions of the exam that are absolutely necessary and that you feel comfortable with. Please do not hesitate to inform me of any discomfort you feel." The healer then looked at Norische.

"Thank you Doctor Felms, your understanding is appreciated."

The healer rushed through the standard testing and Draco was doing quite well actually. Then the Doctor went to get a new set of gloves and requested that Draco take his position at the end of the table in the stirrups. Draco looked up at Norische, not quite frightened but definitely not comfortable. "It's ok Draco. Just allow the healer to do as much as you can, if it gets too bad we will stop immediately." Norische brushed aside a loose lock of hair from Draco's forehead.

Draco appreciated the love and protectiveness that he felt coming from Norische. He took a deep breath and moved into position. The healer did his best not to be too invasive but unfortunately, certain things had to be done. When the healer's finger started to enter his rectum Draco gasped and tightened his grip on Norische. Norische immediately demanded the healer to stop, which he did of course.

"How necessary is that?" Norische asked.

"Well, it isn't mandatory, but we highly suggest it…especially in your form of relationship." The healer clarified.

"That is quite alright, if it isn't mandatory the skip that part, we will have his regular healer perform that test as soon as possible." Norische stated to the healer. Then Norische leaned down and kissed Draco on the forehead. Encouraging him to hold on just a little longer.

"Then the last thing we need is for Mr. Malfoy to manipulate himself to an erection and then we will need a semen sample." Stated the healer.

"Draco luv, can you get yourself up or do you need me to do it for you?" Norische asked.

Draco looked mortified. "I'm sorry, but there is no way I can do it… not with strangers here." Draco whispered.

"Not a problem luv…" Norische turned to the healer. "Would it be permissible for me to help him on this part?" The healer nodded and stepped back from Draco, unsure of exactly how Norische planned to do this.

Norische reached down and caressed Draco's cheek softly, then turned his head to where Draco was looking him directly in his eyes. Norische flooded Draco with all the love and gentleness that he could, then linked directly with his mind. As soon as he felt the link firmly in place he started showing Draco pictures of their love making, memories of how Draco looked perched upon his chest, pictures of him bent over the prefects bathing pool with Draco's tongue firmly planted in his ass, one right after the other pictures flooded into Draco's mind until he was moaning and moving his hips involuntarily.

Norische reluctantly backed out of Draco's mind but didn't move away or break contact with him. "Will that be satisfactory Doctor Felms?" the healer cleared his throat "Quite." It was clear the healer was impressed with Norische's skills at manipulating his mates.

[_Oh Merlin I am so horny… oh sweet Merlin_,] Draco panted

[I know luv, now when it comes time do you want to try and stroke it yourself, or do you want me to, or do what I did for Chris?]

[_Please I need your touch, please…_] Draco looked up into his mate's eyes begging.

[Not a problem luv, anything for you. It will all be over with in a minute.]

"When ever Mr. Malfoy is ready the only thing we need now is a semen sample." The healer stated.

"Ok luv, I need you to kneel up just like what Chris did." Norische encouraged. Draco moved himself into the position that Norische instructed and took the little cup that the healer gave him. Draco took the specimen cup and held it like he saw Chris do. Norische shook his head and took the cup, sitting it down on the exam table. "Just tell me when you are going to cum and I will take care of everything else, ok?"

Draco blushed but nodded, closing his eyes.

Norische put his left hand a the base of Draco's spine and started pushing through the purple energy that he had previously used on Chris, at the same time Norische reached over and took a hold of Draco's throbbing erection and began to stroke it gently. It didn't take long and Draco was breathing hard and grabbing onto Norische for support. "Oh sweet Merlin… I'm gonna…" Draco whispered hoarsely. Norische moved his left and picked up the specimen cup then angled Draco's cock to shoot into the cup. Draco clenched his teeth and came under Norische's gentle care. Norische handed the healer the cup and then accepted the warm washcloth offered. As he cleaned his mate Norische whispered reassuringly to Draco, telling him it was all done, and how proud he was of him. Draco could hear Norische through the fog of his mind but right now, he couldn't really tell what he was saying, so Draco just leaned on Norische and smiled.

Norische helped Draco off the table and into his chair then went over to the sink and washed his hands. "Is there anything else you need from us Doctor Felms?" Norische asked as he dried his hands.

"The only thing left is the questions of your sexual actives. From your general behaviors I am guessing that the three of you are sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Have you noticed any unusual pain or discomfort during sex, or at the time of ejaculation?" All three shook their heads. The healer asked several rather routine questions about their sexual activity and offered them educational materials in certain areas, which Draco accepted. Then with a final scribble on his notepad the healer stood up and told Norische that he had everything he needed.

"My godmother is outside waiting for your results, she has a current appointment with the High Council petitioning an approval of Draco and my bonding. I believe you will wish to speak with her when we leave." Norische helped Draco put on his clothes and then slipped his own shirt on.

"Of course Mr. Snape, I should be able to present her with a complete report by then end of the day but if she would like to have my preliminary conclusions she is more than welcome to take what I have with her."

"Thank you." With that, Norische escorted his mates out of the examination room and back down to the waiting area where his father, dad and godmother waited. Draco had been doing pretty good until he saw them, then he got red in the face and moved in close to Norische. Chris wasn't much better; he was walking very close to his mate and had wrapped his arm around him.

"There you boys are." Pari exclaimed. "I see you two survived…" she said looking at Draco and Chris, who took turns at seeing who could blush harder. Draco gave up and simply buried his head in the crook of Norische's shoulder and hid. Chris wasn't quite so bad, but almost.

Remus chuckled at the boy's responses, and had no doubt at what made them have such a sudden wave of bashfulness.

The healer came out of the exam room and walked over to Pari. "Madam Parinitra, it is an honor. I was instructed to have the results of my exams made available to you immediately. Here is a copy of all three, although I do have some testing to do on a couple of the samples I took… this information should suffice the Council and cover any questions they may have. I have given all three young men a clean bill of health and verified their ability to breed, as well as authorized their right to bond." The healer handed over the paperwork and bowed low to Pari.

"Thank you healer. If I have further need of your assistance I will make sure to seek you out." Pari brushed him off as if he was dust on her robes, but for all basic purposes, she was quite civil to him.

With that, the healer turned and left, paying no attention to any of the other individuals in the group. "Prick…" Was all that Norische said. Pari raised an eyebrow at him, with a questioning look. "He scared the hell out of Chris, then when it was Draco's turn… I ended up having to threatening to rip him into tiny little pieces…I even had to stop him in the middle of the exam because Draco was having so many problems with the guy's groping. Neither one of them felt comfortable enough with him there to be able to give the semen sample and Draco barely made it that far." The anger in Norische's voice was very apparent. Pari looked at both Draco who still was curled into Norische's shoulder, and Chris who was now leaning against Norische's other side.

"Well he doesn't have to worry about his bed side manner after I get his report. I can't believe he would make the three of you so uncomfortable… but it is very evident that his professionalism was well below standards. I will see that he is never used by the Council of Elders or our clan again." Pari was not about to let this healer get away with such an offense.

"Father can we go home? I need to get these two back… and I am sure we are all hungry for lunch." Norische asked.

Severus felt in his heart for what the three boys had been through. "As long as Pari has nothing else she needs from us, we can leave at any time."

Pari shook her head. "The Council should start up again in about fifteen minutes, and then I should have the decision before the end of Council this after noon. If I need anything I can call you, so keep your orbs near just in case." Norische nodded but appreciated Pari letting them go. "Norische you go take care of your mates and I will talk to you tonight." Pari said her good byes to Severus and Remus then walked down the hall of the medical center and disappeared out one of the side doors.

"Ok you two, I am going to take you two back to the suite and then come back for father and dad." Looking up to Severus. "If that is alright with you father." Severus nodded. Norische took the orb from Remus and in a flash of golden light the three were gone. After a minute or two another flash and Norische was back. "Ok, they are waiting in the suite so when every you two are ready…" Severus and Remus each placed a hand on Norische's shoulder and one more time the golden glow of the orb flashed them home.

Norische took his mates to bed as soon as he got back, asking his Dad to wake them when it was time for lunch…but right now they needed rest and that was exactly what they were going to get. All three stripped and got in under the blankets; it didn't take long after Norische laid down with one mate on each side for the trio to be fast asleep.

It was almost two hours later when Remus knocked on the door, to wake the boys. He heard a muffled sound than shortly. "Come In." from Norische

"Lunch is in twenty minutes if you three want to get up and get something to eat."

"Thanks Dad," Yawn "We need to get over to the dorm anyway, I think I have some apologizing to do." Norische mumbled.

Norische softly whispered to Chris to wake up, and started rubbing Draco's back at the same time. "Guys it time for lunch we have to get up… come on you two get up. After lunch we can go back up to the dorm and rest, but right now I am starving."

Both of the boys just moaned. Norische rolled his eyes and grabbed the edge of the blanket and threw it off of them. Both Chris and Draco fussed about that but didn't wake up. So, Norische crawled to the edge of the bed and got off the bed, then went into the bathroom. When he came out Chris and Draco were cuddled together with the blanket back up over them. Norische shook his head and decided to let them sleep. So, he pulled his leather pants and black t-shirt on then grabbed his boots and headed out into the living room to put them on.

"Aren't Chris and Draco going to go to lunch with you?" Remus asked.

"No they are both still out of it. If they make it down fine if they don't they can wait until dinner to eat. They need the rest just as much as they need the food. I on the other hand definitely need the food. So I am out of here." Norische said goodbye to Remus and headed down to the dinning hall.

Norische smiled when he saw his father sitting at the head table, so he went up there to say hello before he went over to the Slytherin table.

Blaise was sitting there talking to Pansy and got real quiet when Norische sat down. The silence was way to obvious and so Norische had to do something about it.

"Pansy, I have been informed that I was a complete arse this morning, and I wanted to apologize. I hope that I didn't cause too many problems or do anything too offensive." Norische lowered his eyes as if he were ashamed of his behavior.

"Well you were being a bit of a prat." Pansy stated. "How much did you drink anyway?"

Norische cleared his throat "May I state something without offending you?"

"Yeah…" Pansy said hesitantly.

"I didn't drink anything. I was energy drunk. You know I am Vampyric; well I am a pranic vamp. Which means I feed off of sexual energy. Chris and I had just…well… been together, and I had taken in too much. It makes me act like I am drunk, slurred words, disoriented, boisterous, obnoxious, all the things that people normally associate with being drunk." He explained. "But you saw how I behaved the other night when he were playing the game. I was very close to drunk and I didn't act anything like that, did I?"

Pansy shook her head.

"Please forgive me for being a little bold but… what happens is that when I have sex, ah…very heated sex…the endorphins in my system trigger a chemical change. Specifically, they along with enkephalins are released creating an almost euphoric feeling. I end up rather loopy, and feeling absolutely no pain. Unfortunately, the euphoria also creates almost a drunken stupor. It only takes about twenty minutes for the level of chemicals to equalize and return to normal but during that time I can do or say things that are completely out of my control, many times I don't even realize I am doing it." Norische explained. "Normally I just avoid contact with other individuals at that point but unfortunately we had an appointment today and well… I didn't think about it until I was already in trouble."

"I honestly hope that my careless behavior did not upset you too much, I really don't know exactly what was said, but I was told I should beg for forgiveness and not be shocked if you slapped me the next time you saw me. Something about trying to take my pants off, but I didn't catch all of that." Norische looked at Pansy as if he were trying to read her expression.

"Well since you have told me all this, I kinda feel foolish for getting so upset. I mean you can't exactly help who you are, or how your body reacts to certain… behaviors. Apology accepted." Pansy stated with a smile.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Norische smiled.

"So where is Draco and Chris?" Pansy asked.

"Well Chris was asleep in my room at father's when I left him but not sure about Draco." Norische stated as he began to fill his plate to start eating lunch.

"I thought he was with you two?" Pansy asked.

"He was. Chris and I had to have a physical and he went with us for support. But I have no clue what he is doing now." Norische really wasn't lying, he wasn't sure if Draco was asleep or awake or what he was doing.

"Why did you two have to have a physical?"

"My godmother, Pari, requested it." Norische answered. "Something to do with the Council of Elders."

Just about then Chris and Draco walked in the Dinning Hall. [Hey there guys. Quick overview. I apologized to Pansy, explained the whole pranic vamp and energy thing. I told her that Chris and I had just had a rather heated session when she had seen me and hence the 'drunken' appearance. She asked where you two were so I told her that Chris was in my room at father's asleep last time I saw you, but I wasn't sure where Draco was. Then she said she thought Draco was with us, so I informed her that Draco had gone with Chris and I to for support when we had our physicals, then the nosey bitch wanted to know why we had to have physicals so I told her that Pari requested it, that it was something to do with the Council of Elders. Ok that is everything up to the minute.]

[_Good grief she can be nosey_.] Draco whispered, looking frustrated.

[I have a feeling she was drilling me for information, so be careful…I did my best to keep you out of things Draco, but I don't know how much she believed or what she will ask you.]

Chris walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Norische, yawning as he did so. As soon as he sat down he leaned against Norische who immediately kissed him on the top of the head. "Did you get any more sleep after I left?"

"A little, but once I noticed you weren't there I couldn't sleep so I came up here to get something to eat." Chris nuzzled Norische for a moment then yawned one more time and straightened up. Chris picked a couple of sandwiches and some chips and put them on his plate then poured himself some pumpkin juice and sleepily started to eat.

Draco sat down across from Norische; he looked his normal perfect self. It looked like he may have taken another shower or at least wet down his hair a little before coming to lunch.

"Draco, where have you been all morning?" Pansy asked.

"None of your business." He looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"That isn't very polite." Pansy stated.

"No, I assume it isn't, but it still isn't any of your business." Draco brushed her off and picked up a half a sandwich and started eating.

Norische looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, but said nothing. Blaise knew there was more to the conversation than what Draco was saying but didn't push it either.

After lunch, Norische put his arm around Chris and headed out the doorway down towards the Slytherin dorms. Chris was pretty much awake by now although still not quite himself. [Gods I am sleepy, I think I am going to go back to the dorms and take a nap guys.] Norische whispered. [I think I will join you.] Chris responded. [Same here. I am so tired right now I can barely walk.] Draco added.

[Ok then, we head back and take a nap, only one problem… where are we all going to sleep…two do ok to fit into those beds, but three is impossible. And I don't want to make it too awkward for Draco. Maybe we should all nap in our own beds, at least for now.]

Chris whimpered and Draco moaned at the thought. [I know guys but we don't have too much choice here, those beds aren't big enough for three, so it is either go back to our room or go up to the dorms and sleep separately for a while.] Norische thought for a moment.

[I got it! What if we transform Chris and my bed together, No one can say anything since we are bonded mates and it will give us all the space we need. Draco can put the curtains up on his bed and then put a privacy spell on them. He can get into bed with us and if anyone comes in he can apparate to his bed and no one will be the wiser.] Norische whispered excitedly

[That's great! Let's go!] Chris didn't sound quite as sleepy this time. Norische chuckled at the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Something funny?" Pansy asked

"Yes, but seeing as how you are a lady, I think it would be inappropriate to discuss it." Norische stated with a wicked grin.

Blaise looked over, having been listening in on the whole conversation since the start, even though he had remained quiet. "Well if you cant tell her, how about me." He returned the rather lude grin.

"We are heading back to the room, I can tell you there…where it is more private….if you like." Norische winked at Blaise.

[Hey! Quit flirting, your going to make me jealous or something stupid like that.] Draco said.

Norische smile and maneuvered himself where he could reach Draco's legs from underneath the table. Then he started running his booted foot up and down Draco's leg stopping every now and then to press just right against his crotch. Draco closed his eyes and tried hard not to moan. [Now about that bed thing?] Norische asked.

[We are so out of here.] Draco stated as he started to get up.

Norische looked at Draco. "Leaving Draco?" He asked almost innocently.

"Yeah, I need to put up all that stuff I got from London before the leather starts to crease, I didn't pay all that money just to ruin something." Draco responded.

"Well if Chris is ready, we can walk with you. We still have a bunch of stuff to put up and I am supposed to be studying my potions book. I made a huge mistake on my O.W.L.s with father and I refuse to let that happen again." Norische just remembered that school starts in three days and he desperately wanted to make sure that he was ready.

"Chris did I tell you that father has asked the headmaster if I can be his assistant with the fifth, sixth and seventh year students in his class. I made a 98 on his O.W.L.s and I think he was really proud of me." Norische voice revealed his excitement even if his demeanor was calm.

"98 you have got to be kidding. Draco had the highest score in the class and he made a 97. That is incredible! What kind of mistake did you make?" Blaise asked.

Norische lowered his head, looking somewhat ashamed. "He gave me ten potions to do, I managed each one without a problem. But he wanted me to do an Invigoration Draught and I didn't know what potion he was referring to so I couldn't make it. He gave me half credit on the potions since I was able to give him the specifics of two other acceptable alternatives… but I didn't know the right one so… I really messed up."

Draco spoke up. "Well how can you be expected to know every potion Snape uses, from your end score it sounds like you did great."

Norische sadly shook his head. "I had my books for almost a week ahead of time, I should have been reading them and then I would have known. I would have known what one he wanted and been able to do it. I was lazy and I failed." Chris leaned over to his mate and rested his head on Norische's shoulder… knowing how much it had meant to him to impress his father.

Blaise spoke up. "Nah failure is when you blow things up, like Neville Longbottom. I say if you didn't blow anything up then you did pretty good." He teased with a grin.

Norische realized that everyone was trying to make him feel better. "Well, I feel that I have failed my father once and I don't intend to do it again. So my next three days are pretty much going to be me reading my potions book and going over some of my other text books. I mean I can't disappoint him again."

Chris looked up at Norische worried and then looked over to Severus who apparently was looking at his son concerned. [Sir, Nori was telling us about his potions test he had with you. It really bothers him that he didn't get that Invigoration Draught right. He said that he failed you once and that he has no intention of doing it again. He thinks he is a disappointment to you.] Chris whispered to Severus trying to not let Norische know he was doing it.

{What! How can he think….} Severus' voice calmed after a moment or two. {Thank you for telling me Chris, I will talk to him later about this.} Severus was apparently on a slow burn… upset that his son would think such a thing.

"Lets go Chris, I don't feel much like eating anything else right now." Norische said in a hushed tone. Draco, Chris and even Blaise looked at him worried.

Draco spoke up. "Well, I tell you what…it would be an inconvenience to me mind you, but rather than see you mope around the dorm for the rest of the weekend. I will go over some of Snape's basic potions including the Invigoration Draught with you. Just don't think I am going to be willing to do this all the time. I am a prefect and you can't be hogging all my time you know."

Norische smiled a little, looking over at Draco. "Thanks I would appreciate it. I just want so much for my father to be proud of me." Everyone within earshot could tell how Norische felt and sympathized with him. Not only was his father a professor at Hogwarts, but he was the most feared and toughest teacher in the school.

"Ok then, lets go. I have got a lot of stuff to put up but then we can meet in the commons room and we can go over some of the basics." Draco started to get up. Norische gave him a sad smile and rose as well, extending his hand to Chris as he did so.

Blaise got up and joined them, "I want to see the stuff you guys got in London, I didn't snoop mind you but I couldn't help but notice the bags. I would love to see it…if that is ok that is."

Norische looked over at Blaise and smiled slightly, nodding. "Come on, you can help take the tags off stuff." With that, the four of them got up and headed out the door.

Severus couldn't help but notice the sadness that seemed to weight down on his son right now. {Remus, Remus are you busy?}

{_No luv, just going over some notes for class, what's wrong?_}

{I need your advice about something with Nori, if you have a few moments.}

{_Of course, do you wish me to come to the dinning hall or meet you somewhere when lunch is finished?_}

{It will be a while before I am finished here, if you could I would appreciate your time in the dinning hall}

{_Not a problem, be there shortly luv_} With that Remus put down the seating chart he was working on and picked up his cloak, as he headed out the door. {_On my way_.}

Norische walked back to the dorm quietly, not really listening to the others. As they got close, Norische changed his mind and said he was going to go out to the courtyard for a smoke, and told the rest of them to go on up to the room. Chris started to protest but Norische simply said, "Please" and reluctantly Chris and Draco headed up to the dorm without him.

Norische walked slowly out to the courtyard, not really paying attention too much. Once there he found a nice bench and laid down on it. Taking out a cigarette, Norische lit it and took a long smooth drag. Then leaned back and watched the clouds role by, thinking.

Remus made his way up to the main table where Severus and Minerva were sitting, Remus sat down in the chair next to Severus and leaned in to speak.

"What's wrong, you sounded worried?"

"Chris just informed me that Norische feels he failed me, failed us… with his mistake on his potions test. That apparently because of that, and I presume his medical conditions that he feels he is a disappointment to me."

Remus looked sad and shocked at this. "How can he think such a thing, did someone say something or insinuate something that he might have misunderstood?"

"Not that I am aware of, but I may not know the full story either. I only know what Chris was willing to state." Severus whispered.

"What do you suggest? We can't just go up and tell him he is wrong, because he wont believe us, or he will think were just patronizing him. Which will make matters worse. If we ignore this and allow him to work this out on his own, he may end up thinking we don't care or that his assumptions are right."

"I have no idea, I honestly wish I knew…" Severus looked quite lost as well.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Pardon me professors. But I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma. I don't mean to interfere but I do have a suggestion if you wish to hear it."

Severus nodded. "Please Minerva continue."

"Well there is one student here that spends a great deal of his time fighting the feeling that he has let other down, and dealing with feeling like a failure. It might be helpful if you asked him to speak with your son and see if it will help."

Norische took a long drag on his clove and decided that the particular cloud he was looking at was not a Chinese fire dragon but a welsh blue spiked instead. However, as much as the cloud whirled and twisted in the breeze it could be a snoogleworm for all Norische could tell. This brought a half smile to Norische face, then with a sigh the smile faded away.

"Hey Norische."

Norische looked over to see Harry walking over to him. "Hey Harry."

"What's wrong? You don't sound too good." Harry asked as he got closer.

"Nothing."

"Ah that again. 'Nothing' can be such a pain in the arse." Harry half tried to be funny, but Norische didn't seem to want to laugh.

"Really, you look down. Anything I can do?"

Norische shook his head. "Honest it's nothing, just something I have to work out in my head."

"Is it something to do with your health?" Norische shook his head

"Then is it something to do with one of your mates?" Norische knew he was asking if Draco had done something but he just shook his head.

"Well since school hasn't started, that leaves something from your past or your relationship with Professor Snape." Harry speculated out loud.

When Norische didn't respond, Harry pushed. "Is it something from you past?" Norische shook his head, and took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"Ok, well that leaves Professor Snape. What happened? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Harry asked.

Norische breathed a deep sigh and realized that Harry was trying to help, to be a friend. "No, he didn't do anything. It's me."

"Ok then, what did you do?"

"I am such a disappointment to him, I don't see why he hasn't already asked me to leave." Norische sighed.

"What do you mean, a disappointment. Has he said that to you?" Harry looked astounded.

"No but, I mean…look at me. I am sick…I have been in and out of the hospital wing so many times since I have been here I know the entire staff on a first name basis. I do nothing but cause trouble…look at the ministry of magic incident, then the problem with your godfather, and then the problem with Pansy. I can't seem to do anything right, I even messed up my potions test…" Norische stopped, and took a deep breath. "I had the books for over a week and I was stupid and lazy and didn't even bother to go over the information."

Harry looked at Norische and sat down next to where he was laying. "Well your health thing isn't your fault, that is just nature. The ministry well you didn't exactly plan that one, while what happened with my godfather was a little dense he seems to really like you and loved it when you two were running through Severus' suite chasing each other…so that is no problem. What's the problem with Pansy?"

"Oh I got a little loopy from feeding and said some stupid things, but the way I was acting probably caused her to contact Draco's father and that is going to cause even more problems." Norische responded.

"Did you apologize and explain it to her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and she is ok with it now but I think she already told Draco's father."

"Stop right there, if you don't know for sure. Don't go borrowing trouble; you already have your own fair share of it to start with. Just deal with what is going on right now, we will deal with that when the time comes. Now what was this about your potions test?" Harry asked.

"I was an idiot. I had my books for over a week and didn't go over them. So when father gave me my potions exam I didn't know which Invigoration Draught he was referring too. Since it was a test, he couldn't tell me so I ended up failing that part. I can't believe I was so stupid." Norische's voice got lower as he thought about it.

"How many potions did he have you do?"

"Ten. Draught of Living Death, Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, Wolfsbane Potion, Draught of Peace, Invigoration Draught, Dreamless Sleeping Draught, Amortentia, Purification Potion, and Mandrake Draught… I did all but the Invigoration Draught perfectly." Norische listed the different potions as he remembered them.

"Ah…Norische… Snape didn't give you a standard O.W.L. he gave you the N.E.W.T. Our O.W.L. only had three potions on it and he gave us a list of ten possible two weeks in advance so that we could study for them. I know you probably wont agree but if you get rid of the one potion you couldn't do, you still did three times as many potions as anyone else in the class and did them perfectly. So I honestly think you need to shut up and get over yourself…." Harry looked at him a little shocked.

Norische sat up and looked at Harry. "Really, I mean you aren't just telling me that. You only had three potions?"

"Ask any of the sixth years. We all had the same test." Harry nodded.

"Wow, no wonder he let me keep my supplies and gave me back my restricted items. He even asked me to be his apprentice with the fifth, sixth and seventh year students." Norische was suddenly feeling a whole lot better about himself.

"Well see, all this worrying for nothing. If I were you, I would just go through and study the book and be ready for Monday, to assist the class. I know that potions is not one of my favorite classes so I will probably begging you to help me a lot." Harry smiled

"Thank you so much Harry. Gods I have been so stupid." Norische reached over and hugged Harry. "Ah…sorry about that. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything.

"So every thing is ok then?" Harry looked a little bashful but let it drop. "Yeah," Norische replied. Harry smiled and then the stood up and extended his hand to Norische helping him up. "I don't know about you but I have some reading to do, so I will talk to you later…and if you need to talk…come over and find me, its better than sitting out here alone."

"Thanks Harry." Norische gave Harry one more smile then headed back inside to the dorm.

The dorm room door opened and Norische stepped inside; as soon as he did, he knew everyone's eyes were on him. He really didn't want to discuss it, so he just went over to his bed…which was now his and Chris' bed transformed into one…and laid down.

Chris watched Norische but didn't say anything. Then putting down the shirt he was trying to hang up he crawled into bed with him. Norische closed his eyes and sighed. Then he felt Draco watching sadly. Norische looked up and saw Blaise watching them. Norische made a decision; he held his hand out to Draco and nodded. Draco rushed over and climbed up on the bed with them and curled up next to Norische.

Smiling Norische looked back at Blaise. "Hey gorgeous, we still have space if you want to join in?" Blaise laughed and put down the pants he was hanging up and walked over and laid down behind Chris. Who giggled as he felt Blaise rub himself against his ass.

"MMM…. A bed full of gorgeous males…what else could an alpha want." Norische laughed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Pari, Severus and Remus walked up the stairs to the dorm room talking quietly amongst themselves. Severus would have knocked but Pari shook her head and then placed her hand on the door. "It's safe nothing sexual going on in there right now." Pari whispered and opened the door. Severus and Remus were a little shocked to say the least.

"Norische Renee De Lenoir what in the world are you doing." Pari shrieked.

Blaise who was cuddled up behind Chris fell off the bed and hit the floor hard with a yelp. Draco jumped up and was standing next to the bed before he realized he was awake. Norische and Chris just looked at Pari and smiled, Norische waived. "Hello Pari."

"These two I recognize, but who is that? What are you doing young man, collecting males?" Pari demanded.

"No Pari that it Blaise he is our room mate, I just didn't want him to feel left out." Norische explained. He honestly didn't see why his godmother was so upset, everyone had their clothes on although Blaise did seem to be rather enjoying snuggling up behind Chris…if the nature of his dress pants were any indication that is.

Severus looked over to Blaise, taking notice of his state of arousal. "Mr. Zabini you will leave immediately." Severus stated…it was clear it was not a request, so Blaise grabbed his robes and rushed out the door.

"Now boys." Pari started. "The reason I came by was to tell you that the bonding has been approved, and can be done immediately."

Norische let out a shriek and jumped out of the bed, grabbing Pari in a hug and swirling her around in a circle. "Put me down young man, put me down!" Pari was laughing and swatting at Norische head. In the mean time, Chris pounced Draco who was in shock. Norische sat Pari down carefully and reached over and hugged his father then Remus. Then turning he jumped over the bed and grabbed both his mates and drug them down on the bed, laughing.

Pari tried to appear calm and proper, but she was laughing just as much as Norische was. "Ok boys, we need to get you three bonded, and we need to do it soon. I have already spoken to Severus and Remus and they agree that if possible we need to do it tonight. Now what did you three have in mind."

Norische looked over to Chris and Draco, then went over to Draco. Norische looked into Draco's liquid silver eyes and pulled him into a deep embrace. "This is your ceremony luv, we will do what ever you choose." Draco wrapped himself around Norische and nuzzled his neck.

"I want the same ceremony you two had. That way we are all the same." Draco sighed.

"Ok then, we should still have the stuff from our bonding. All we need is two witnesses. Personally while I love father and dad, I don't want a repeat of the last time, that would just be too weird. Who would you like to be your witness?"

"Well, Blaise is actually my best friend, and I know he would do it without saying much. Plus he would probably enjoy it." Draco chuckled. "Who are you going to pick?"

"Would you mind very much if I asked Harry Potter?" Norische looked down at Draco, waiting for his answer.

Draco was a little shocked at the request but right now, he would do anything for his mate. "If he is the one you want then that's is fine with me."

"I love you Draco. Will you be my mate?"

Tears started falling down Draco's cheek. "I love you, and it would be my honor." Norische reached down and with a loving hand lifted Draco's chin and kissed him. Their lips touched and the rest of the world disappeared. Their tongues explored each other, tasted each other and told each other of their passion.

"Ah hem. BOYS!" Pari was attempting to get their attention for a few moments apparently. "If we are going to do this then lets get it done. You two go talk to your prospective witness and your fathers and I will get everything else set up."

Draco took off looking for Blaise and Norische ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. When Norische got to the painting of the fat lady he asked her to relay a message for him. A moment later, a young Gryffindor opened the painting and peeked out.

"Could you possibly get Harry Potter for me, my name is Norische."

The boy nodded and closed the painting. A moment later, the Painting opened again and Harry was standing there smiling. "What can I do for you Norische?"

"Harry I need to talk to you privately it is really, really important…" Norische was grinning from ear to ear so Harry knew it wasn't anything bad.

"Sure do you want to come into the commons room?" Harry asked.

"It's kinda private, can we go to your room?"

"Ah, sure…come on." Harry opened the door for Norische and led the way through the commons room, and up the stairs. Ignoring all the stares and glares he was getting from everyone else. Thankfully, there was no one else in his room, so Harry just put a silencing spell up and sat down on his bed. Then patted the bed to indicate to Norische that he should sit down on the bed too. "So what's up, you are smiling so much you look like your face is going to explode." Harry laughed.

"Oh gods Harry I am so happy. Pari, petitioned for Draco and I to be bonded and they approved it. We are legally bonded now. All we have to do is the ceremony and it is all official."

Harry's face lit up and he threw his arms around Norische hugging him with all his heart... "Congratulations, this is great! While I still have my doubts about Draco, he has definitely changed, and if being with you just a week has changed him this much I can't wait to see what the next several years brings."

Norische squeezed Harry back and laughed, "This is so wonderful. I have waited for this day for eight years, dear gods this is unbelievable." Norische couldn't stop himself from laughing and giggling.

About that time, Ron and Hermione walked through the door. "Bloody Hell! You let loose of Harry you freak!" Before anyone realized it Ron had drew his wand and had it aimed at Norische.

"RON!" Harry yelled out.

"_Stupify_!" Ron called out the curse before anyone could react. Thankfully, even though Norische's emotions were running off the charts, his instincts were as sharp as ever. Before the Ron finished saying the curse Norische's wings were up and wrapped around Harry and himself.

"Ron! What have you done!" Hermione ran past Ron over to Norische and Harry. "Get out Ron! Get out now before I call Professor McGonagall." As soon as Ron shut the door behind him, mumbling the whole time mind you, Hermione went over to the bed and gently moved Norische's wing and looked down at the two.

Norische looked up at Hermione and grinned. "Hello Hermione, what's up?" Norische laughed, and opened up his wings letting Harry loose. "Sorry Harry, it's instinct."

"Wow! That was great! Are you hurt, I saw him hit you with the curse but it didn't effect you did it?" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief, looking over Norische and Harry to make sure they weren't hurt.

"No that curse doesn't effect me at all, but please keep it to yourself the less people that know the less people that want to see what other curses and hexes I am immune too." Norische folded up his wings. "Gods another shirt, well at least this one is just a t-shirt. Harry, make sure that Ron gets me another one will you."

Harry was still a little in shock, so he just nodded. Then it all hit him. "How dare Ron! How dare he… not only to call you a freak but to curse you as well. This has gone too far, I am going to tell McGonagall even if you don't Nori. His prejudice is going to get someone hurt! I am so sorry… If I had known he would react like that we could have gone someplace else to talk." Harry was so mad at Ron for messing up Norische's good news. However, apparently Norische wasn't that shaken over the whole thing.

"It's ok, I am used to it. I have more important things to think about anyway." Norische grinned. "Harry, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I would like you to be a witness at mine and Draco's bonding. I have already asked Draco and he had no problems, so would you?"

"I honestly don't know what to say… what do I have to do?" Harry asked.

Over the next few minutes, Norische explained the bonding ritual and obligations of the witnesses. Answering Harry's questions as he went.

"Oh it sounds so romantic. If you need more than one witness Norische I would love to volunteer." Hermione smiled.

Norische blushed. "Ah Hermione, ah… well… while I am honored there is a small problem. The witnesses have to witness mine and Draco's union." His comment only got a confused look out of her. So Norische cleared his throat and tried again. "The witnesses have to watch us through the entire ceremony, I mean they can't turn away or close their eyes or anything."

"So, I think it would be fascinating to watch." Hermione exclaimed.

Norische turned even brighter red if that was possible. Harry looked at Norische and asked. "Nori, what exactly are you worried about Hermione watching that you don't seem to have a problem with me watching?"

"The witnesses have to watch while Draco and I consummate the bonding." Norische quickly explained "Hermione it is nothing against you, I think you are a beautiful lady and you are really sweet, but you are a lady none the less. I don't think I could… ah… well…. gods there is no delicate way to say this. I don't think I could shag Draco with you watching, even if my life depended on it."

Hermione's eyes got huge. "Oh! That's what you meant when you said…oh…" Hermione cleared her throat and then attempted to look very dignified. "Very well, I understand, but I insist you let us take the three of you guys to dinner in Hogsmeade the first weekend we get too."

Norische grinned and nodded. Then turned back to Harry. "Do you have a problem with being my witness Harry?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, blushing a little. "No, Hermione is right. It sounds romantic and absolutely fascinating. I would be honored. Now tell me what I am suppose to do again."

"Harry, there is one more thing you should know. Once inside the circle everyone present must be nude. It is a sign of perfect trust." Norische explained.

"Ah…who all is going to be there again?" Harry asked getting a little nervous.

"Just myself, Chris, Draco, Blaise and you."

"Ok, I guess."

Norische grinned and hugged Harry again. "Thanks Harry this means so much to me."

Twenty minutes later Harry and Norische met Draco and Blaise, and Chris in front of the Room of Requirements. Severus, Remus, and Pari were there with their supplies and robes. As soon as they got there, Norische walked over to Draco and wrapped him in his arms. Harry on the other hand walked over to Professor Lupin and started talking with him and Professor Snape.

"He did what!" Severus shouted.

"_Stupify_, thankfully Norische's wings came out and wrapped around us, and nothing was hurt except for Norische's shirt". Harry looked over to Norische's shirt and pointed out that the back of his t-shirt was quite ruined. "Norische didn't want to cause any problems but I demand that something be done, Norische did absolutely nothing to cause the attack. He had just told me about the bonding being authorized and I hugged him to congratulate him…nothing more. Ron came in and demanded that Norische let go of me and called him a freak, and then before anyone could say or do anything, he fired. Hermione had to threaten to get Professor McGonagall before he would leave."

"I most certainly will see something is done. This time that imbecile has gone too far. Thank you Harry for telling us. I will take it from here." Severus fumed.

When they entered the room the boys were thrilled to see that Severus had set up a separate changing area for them, so they took turns getting into their robes. As Harry was Norische's witness he went into the circle first and then placing aside the robes, he cast the circle and invited the towers as required.

Norische couldn't help but appreciate the body of the young Gryffindor. Smooth and athletic, made for speed and dexterity. Norische also took note of a rather healthy male member, uncut and maybe four inches soft. Definitely nice.

Then Blaise entered the circle and invoked the watchtowers as required. Again, Norische sneaked a peak. Although Blaise was nice, looking his body was a little softer and less toned than Harry. He definitely had more body hair but that was probably due to his lineage, surprisingly he was not built as well as Harry was in the nether regions either, probably three inches soft, but then again he may be a grower, not a shower. Norische shook his head to clear his thoughts.

It was his turn. Norische walked up to the edge of the circle.

"How do you enter this circle." Harry asked

"With perfect love and perfect trust." Norische answered and Harry allowed him in. Norische entered the circle and dropped his robes to the side. Harry escorted Norische to his place in the circle.

Now Draco walked to the circle's edge and waited for Blaise.

"How do you enter this circle." Blaise asked

"With perfect love and perfect trust." Blaise then opened the circle and allowed Draco in, taking his robes he escorted Draco to the center, to stand beside Norische. Then both Blaise and Harry took their prospective places to the south and the north of the circle.

Norische reached out and took Draco's hands. "Draco repeat after me."

**I enter into this unity with an open mind and open heart.**

_I enter into this unity with an open mind and open heart_.

I bring to this unity a gift of heart, so that I may share with my mate the love that I feel within me.

_I bring to this unity a gift of heart, so that I may share with my mate the love that I feel within me._

**I bring to this unity a gift of spirit, so that I may understand my mate and bond with him in full knowledge of all that is honorable and holy. **

_I bring to this unity a gift of spirit, so that I may understand my mate and bond with him in full knowledge of all that is good and holy. _

I bring to this unity a gift of my body, so that I may give to my mate pleasure and share my pleasure with him.

_I bring to this unity a gift of my body, so that I may give to my mate pleasure and share my pleasure with him._

I bring to this unity a gift of time, so that from now until eternity my soul shall be bonded to that of my mate.

_I bring to this unity a gift of time, so that from now until eternity my soul shall be bonded to that of my mate. _

I bring to this unity a gift of life, so that I may bring to my mate an heir, to share my life and love with, to protect and cherish until life ever more.

_I bring to this unity a gift of life, so that I may bring to my mate an heir, to share my life and love with, to protect and cherish until life ever more. _

In all these things, I am free, and give unto my mate freely, without hesitation or restriction.

_In all these things, I am free, and give unto my mate freely, without hesitation or restriction_.

**My life, my hope, my faith, my dreams, my honor… this things I now place at the feet of my mate, and ask that he accept them in the spirit in which they are given. **

_My life, my hope, my faith, my dreams, my honor… this things I now place at the feet of my mate, and ask that he accept them in the spirit in which they are given_

"**I, Norische Renee De LeNoir Snape, do hereby accept Draco Lucas Malfoy as my bond mate." **

"**I, Draco Lucas Malfoy, do hereby accept Norische Renee De LeNoir Snape as my bond mate."**

"By all that is holy, let the universe hereby witness this union, from now until the end of time." Harry and Blaise echoed together.

Then Harry walked up to Norische and using the athame he made a small cut in Norische's left palm. Setting down the blade, he picked up the goblet and allowed several drops of blood to fall into the goblet of wine and herbs, before casting the spell to stop the bleeding.

Blaise walked up to Draco and using the same athame repeated the ritual with Draco, allowing just a few drops to hit the cup before he did the healing spell and handed the goblet to Norische. Norische lifted the goblet to his mate in a toast. "My heart, my soul, my blood, my bond." With that, Norische took a large drink of the wine mixture and handed the goblet to Draco. Draco smiled at him and accepted. Raising the goblet to Norische he stated. "My heart, my soul, my blood, my bond." Draco lifted the goblet to his lips and took a large drink as well. Then handed the goblet back to Blaise.

Norische bent down and kissed Draco on the lips. "You are my mate, it is done." Then he took Draco's hand led him over to the podium, and lifted Draco onto the platform. Norische stood there kissing Draco for a few minutes, then helped ease Draco back to where he was laying on the his back. Norische got up on the platform and laid down on top of Draco, spending time to kiss and caress Draco's neck and chest, paying special attention to his nipples. "Mine..." Norische whispered as he bit down on Draco's nipples first one then the other. Draco moaned and grabbed the edge of the podium.

Norische made his way down Draco's stomach nibbling and kissing all the way to Draco's now very excited cock. Norische licked from the base of Draco's cock all the way to the tip, tracing the veins with his tongue. Taking his time to memorize every inch of his mate's body. Draco moaned and began to tremble under his touch, Norische took Draco's entire cock in his mouth. Feeling the head hit the back of his throat as he raised and lowered his head. Norische could feel the muscles in Draco's thighs tighten, and new he was getting close. [Let yourself go luv, I will catch you]. Draco moaned and bowed his back and he came, pulse after magnificent pulse hit the back of Norische's throat and he drank down every drop, not wanting to waste any of this precious fluid.

After giving Draco a moment to catch his breath, Norische reached over to the jar of lubricant that was thoughtfully placed near them. Taking the lid off he pushed two fingers into the scented gel. Then sitting the jar aside Norische reached up and ran his hand up and down the crack of Draco's ass, stopping every now and then to press against the opening he found there. Each time he pressed but didn't enter Draco would moan, Norische kept his teasing up until the moans sounded more like begging than just passion filled exclamations. Using one finger, he slowly entered Draco's ass, circling, moving slowly, and stretching. When he felt that Draco was able to handle more, Norische pulled his hand out and added another finger. Once Draco had relaxed enough, Norische pulled back and inserted three fingers, pushing and caressing as he went. By this time, Draco had an erection once again and was moving his hips to the tempo of Norische's hand. Slowly Norische moved up to where he could look Draco eye to eye.

[Open your eyes for me luv.] Norische whispered.

Draco slowly opened his eyes; the liquid silver was boiling with passion.

[Do you want this Draco, tell me you want me to do this.]

[Merlin yes, Nori take me, please…] Draco's voice echoed with passion and desperation.

Norische leaned down and kissed Draco, a warm passionate kiss, a kiss that opened his heart to his mate and allowed him freedom to wander within his soul. Norische lifted Draco's legs and placed his heels on Norische's shoulders. Then Norische slowly pulled his fingers out and grasped his own cock, lining it up with Draco's entrance.

"Draco, when your ready, you come to me..." Norische whispered. His words were soft but they echoed through the silence of the room. Draco whimpered and slowly lowered himself on Norische's cock. Easing down until it was completely within him. Draco was breathing a little hard so Norische gave him a moment to get accustom to the feeling, then slowly, ever so slowly he began to move. Norische pulled out only an inch or so, and then pushed slowly back in, keeping this up but making the distance he pulled out a little more each time. Soon he was pulling out until only the head of his cock stayed inside Draco's tight ass. [Are you ready, my luv?] Norische asked. Draco nodded and with that Norische began to increase the speed of his hips to the point that he was pounding into Draco without mercy. Draco screamed out his name and grabbed for Norische's arms, as wave after magnificent wave hit him. Norische reared back and let out an incredible roar as he came deep within his mate. Both mates had their eyes closed tight or they would have noticed the magnificent golden glow that emitted from between them to the farthest corners of the room. Slowly it faded and those within the room could see again. They could see a very satisfied Norische slumped over a very exhausted Draco whose legs were now limply dangling off the sides of the podium.

A few moments later Norische noticed Harry standing next to him with the bowl of water and a cloth. Norische gave Harry a rather intoxicated smile and accepted the cloth dunking it in the water he began to wash off his mate and make sure he was nice and clean. Then Harry handed Draco a similar cloth, although Draco was a little less cognitive, he still managed to clean off his mate and put the cloth in the bowl that Harry provided. Norische pulled Draco into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around him. Draco looked into Norische's ebony fire eyes and whispered "You are my mate, it is done." Then snuggled closer to his mate.

Harry dissolved the circle allowing Chris to enter. Chris came over and wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed both of them, first Norische and then Draco. "Gods if this is what watching us perform the ceremony was like, I am surprised we didn't have to hose down your father and dad." Chris laughed. Norische shook his head then noticed that both Blaise and Harry had incredible erections.

"You two want me to help you with those?" Norische asked pointing to both boys' crotch.

Harry blushed but didn't say anything, Blaise just stood there looking at Norische as if he were trying to figure out what he meant. "I can take care of those…I don't mind…and I promise I wont even touch you." Both boys looked even more skeptical now but they had to admit their curiosity was peaked, they both nodded.

Norische went over behind where they were standing and extended his hand to where it was positioned just above their tailbones. "Just relax and enjoy." Norische whispered in a low husky voice. After only a moment or two his hands began to glow a deep rich purple, it was apparent that both Harry and Blaise could feel the energy coming from Norische's hands. As the glow became brighter and more intense, both boys began to moan and breath faster. In a matter of minutes Harry and Blaise came simultaneously, shooting their cum several feet. The Harry leaned back into Norische unable to stand upright real well right at the moment, and Norische chuckled and moved Harry over to the podium so he could lean against it for support.

Blaise joined them as soon as his legs would allow him to move.

Norische wrapped his arms around Draco again and then pulled both Draco and Chris close to him. Draco looked down at Harry, who was watching them, and smiled. "Pranic vampyre, hehehe, pranic energy is good." Then he lowered his head onto Norische's shoulder chuckling.

It was several minutes before they were able to leave the room, but when they did they were wrapped in hugs from Hermione as well as Pari, Severus and Remus. Hermione was actually shocked when Draco laughed and hugged her back, lifting her feet off the floor. Harry looked at her shocked expression and just smiled and shrugged. "Pranic energy" was all he said. Pari coughed and blushed just a little, and that caused Harry to blush when he realized she understood what he had meant.

"Come on young men I believe we have a dinner waiting in your father's suite. It appears your fathers have made special arrangements to celebrate."

[Father would it be ok if Blaise, Harry and Hermione came as well?] Norische asked.

{That would be fine, there should be more than enough for everyone}

[Thank you so much father, I love you so much.] Norische walked over to his father and put his arms around him in a very meaningful hug. [Thank you for everything.] Then Norische reached over and hugged Remus who looked as if he was going to cry. "Thank you dad, for everything." Remus wrapped his arms around his son [I love you dad.] Norische whispered to his dad, at that Remus didn't even bother to try and prevent the tears he let them fall.

"Pari, I don't know how to thank you for all that you have done. Once again, you are my savior. Gods I don't know what I would do without you." Norische released his dad and wrapped his arms around Pari, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Just remember I am here for you darling, I will always be here." Pari hugged her godson then swatted him on the butt, mumbling about a cold dinner.

Severus and Remus had arranged a wonderful dinner for everyone and had it especially prepared by the house elves. Steak and roast duck, with all the trimmings. The even fixed the steak the way that Norische liked it, which thrilled him to no end. Soon everyone was sitting in the living room area talking and relaxing. Norische got a twinkle in his eye and mind spoke to Draco who blushed furiously, Chris chuckled until Norische repeated what he had said to Draco to Chris, then it was Chris' turn.

"Ah…sorry folks but…. Ah… bye…" Chris grabbed Norische and Draco and pulled them into the bedroom and shut the door behind them… thank the gods for silencing spells.

Hermione, Harry and Blaise excused themselves blushing a little as they looked at the closed door. Then they headed back to their dorms, leaving just the adults… who honestly stayed up way into the morning hours talking. Pari filled Severus and Remus in on some of the more sorted issues of Norische's childhood, and answered their questions…trying to be as delicate as possible, although there were times that even Pari couldn't hold back the tears. Severus thanked Pari for telling them about Norische and his past, but Pari could tell that hearing all these things made Severus incredibly sad.

"Severus dear. We can't change the past… and before you start blaming yourself for something that was out of your control… remember what you have here and now." Pari reached over and picked up Remus' hand. "You and Angelica were not in love, you were two young people exploring possibilities. She told me once that she knew you were not her mate, but that you were the only one that was ever kind to her, that wasn't afraid of her. She may have found her mate in a few years and left you even if you had been together…so don't blame yourself. You have love, a most wonderful and special love, hold onto that and cherish it…" With that Pari stood up and headed out the door to her room.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 

Two weeks into the school year and things were just starting to fall into a routine. Classes were doing ok, although for the start of the year there sure was a lot of homework. Chris loved the transfigurations class and excelled in it. Of course Norische's favorite was potions, he loved helping his father with the class and watching his father nod approvingly when he gave the right information to a student, to answer their questions was wonderful. He knew his father couldn't show it, but Norische honestly felt his father was proud of him.

The incident with Ron kinda blew up. Father had filled formal charges as well as docked Gryffindor one hundred points. Ron's parents came to the school and begged for him not to be expelled. With Norische's pleading, the headmaster negotiated an arrangement. First, Ron was on a detention with Filtch for three solid months, during which time his wand was taken away, no Quidditch or field trips and no extra curricular activities were allowed as well as he had a curfew of 11pm just like the first years. Second, a formal apology would be issued to both Harry and Norische. Third, Ron had to attend anger management counseling and Fourth, if Ron so much as bumped into Norische by accident or spoke word of any of it to anyone then he was instantly expelled.

Also, what happened at the ministry was now front-page news on the Daily Prophet. Since the ministry didn't believe they had done anything wrong Dumbledore made good on his threats and went to every media source in Wizarding Great Britain and told them what had happened. Although names were left out of the information and some details were a little sketchy, the fact that the Ministry of Magical Defense attacked an unarmed minor and caused great physical pain and damage to the boy made everyone in the Ministry uncomfortable. Norische finally received his formal apology from the Ministry and notification that all those involved had been disciplined, several of which had been dismissed one or two had even had their wands removed.

While Severus didn't like the publicity, he liked the end results. He smirked at the scroll with when he read it and simply nodded. Handing it to Norische to read.

Tomorrow was Draco's birthday; Norische had a little surprise in store for him. Chris had managed to arrange part of his present while Norische was in class, and whispered that the present had been delivered and was ready. Norische had taken precautions to make sure that Draco didn't know what his presents were so he was having fun when Draco would sit looking at him with those wonderful puppy dog eyes and beg to know what his presets were.

"No! You will get your presents tomorrow and not a moment earlier, and I am not speaking about one minute after midnight, I am talking about tomorrow morning after we get up so don't keep trying to get me to give them too you." Norische stated sternly.

"But its my birthday I should say when I get my presents." Draco pouted.

"Keep pouting like that and we will have to have a 'talk' about your manners… of course if you would rather I can have Pari 'talk' to you about them." Norische was getting a little frustrated but not too bad yet.

When Norische said he would have to have a 'talk' with him, Draco's eyes got big and he got slightly paler. "You wouldn't" Then Draco looked into Norische's eyes…. "You would… I'm sorry, please don't make me 'talk' to Pari… I'm sorry." Draco looked truly concerned.

"Then I suggest you stop your pouting, and try a little patience, you will get your presents only if you behave. If you don't behave then we will have a discussion about your behavior and wait until I think you have learned your lesson before you get your presents. Do I make myself clear Draco?" Norische did not like it when Draco pouted, for some reason it always made him feel like he was being manipulated. Draco nodded but said nothing, making sure that bottom lip was pulled back in.

That night Norische stated that they were going to spend the night in the suite so after dinner Chris, and Draco followed Norische down to the dungeons and using their new private entryway they went into their room. Severus and Remus heard Draco's scream from the other room and come running into their son's room. When the burst into the room they saw Draco with his legs wrapped around Norische's waist and his arms wrapped around Norische's neck, kissing him passionately.

Chris looked over to Severus and Remus and pointed to the wall. "He saw his first present." The gorgeous tapestry that Draco had fallen in love with was hanging proudly on the wall beside their bed. Both Severus and Remus laughed and shook their heads then headed back into the main area, leaving the rather excited Draco wrapped around their son.

"I thought you said I wouldn't get my presents until tomorrow?" Draco exclaimed.

"Well if you want to be particular about it I can _obliviate _it from your mind and…" Norische started

"NO! No.. it is wonderful, thank you so much, thank you." Draco kept kissing Norische until he was grinding his hips into Norische's crotch.

"Well since you have already gotten one of your presents do you want your second one?" Norische asked and looked over Draco's shoulder to Chris who was grinning.

"Can I, I mean you aren't teasing are you?" Draco pulled back and looked into Norische's eyes.

"No I am not teasing. If you want your second present you can have it now as well."

"Then I want it." Draco answered excitedly.

"Ok then, you will have to get down if you want your present."

Draco carefully climbed down and then stood waiting to be told what to do next. "Draco do you remember the first time we did anything I told you that during Chris and my relationship I had bottomed only four times." Draco nodded. "The first time, was when we made love for the first time. The second and third times were on his birthday. The fourth time was when we redid our vows."

Draco looked at Norische and then realized what he was meaning. "So the first time we made love you also bottomed, and now it is my birthday so…." Norische nodded. Draco grinned and reached up to kiss his mate. "I want to unwrap my present right now, can I?" Norische nodded again, with that Draco set about to enjoy his birthday present.

Three hours later Norische got up out of bed and put on his suede pants not bothering to put on a shirt or anything else for that matter. Then taking one last look at his sleeping mates Norische opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. Norische walked silently over to the cabinet where his father kept his liquor and pulled out the bottle of firewhiskey, pouring himself a shot he downed it and poured another then went over to the fireplace…and stood there watching the fire dance and crackle apparently oblivious to his father sitting at the desk in the corner.

Severus watched his son drink the whiskey, wondering what was going on. As Severus watched, he noticed that Norische's was crying silently while he watched the fire and sipped on the drink in his hand. Severus got up and walked over to his son. "Norische?"

Norische jumped and dropped the glass of whiskey, although there wasn't much left the glass hit the rock of the fireplace and shattered into tiny pieces. Norische bend down seemingly intent on cleaning up the mess, and avoiding his father's eyes.

"Norische, what's wrong." Severus asked gently.

"Nothing."

"Son, I can see that something is wrong. Please let me help."

"It's alright I can deal with it." Norische spelled away the mess, the stood up and turned away from his father, wiping his eyes, although the tears kept coming.

Remus luv, wake up….

_Yes…yawn…I'm awake, I think_

I need you out here, Norische just came out of his room and he is crying, He wont say what is wrong, he wont even look me in the eye.

_I'll be right there_

"Did you and the boys have an argument?" Severus asked.

"No," sigh "It's nothing father, I can deal with it."

"Perhaps, but helping you deal with it is our job." Remus stated as he walked out of the bedroom yawning.

"Father, I wish you wouldn't have woke up dad, it's ok…I will be fine"

"He woke me up because he knew I would want to be here, to make sure your ok, and that if he didn't he would be sleeping on the couch for a week." Remus said with a sad smile, as he walked over to Norische.

"Norische, we love you and it hurts us to see you in pain. Please, allow us to help." Remus said as he brushed Norische's hair with his fingers. Then reaching down he lifted Norische's head to where he could look him in the eyes. As soon as their eyes made contact the barrier broke, Norische fell into Remus' arms and he began to sob. Remus wrapped his arms around Norische and ran his hands up and down his back trying to comfort him. Severus came up to the two and put his hands on his son's shoulders, wishing he could do more.

Soon the sobs slowed down and Norische just stood there trembling. "Do you want to sit down?" Remus asked. Norische nodded. The three of them walked over to the couch and sat down. As soon as they sat down Norische turned and leaned against his father, as if desperately needing his strong arms for support. Severus gladly wrapped his arms around his son and waited patiently for Norische.

"Are you going to tell us what is wrong?" Remus asked.

Norische took a deep breath, and said "It's Draco's birthday."

"Yes we know, we have a couple of presents for him when he wakes up."

Norische shook his head. "No," sigh. "During me and Chris' relationship I have bottomed with him only four times. The first time was when we first made love. The second and third times were on his birthday, and the fourth time you two witnessed." Norische wiped away the tear that was creeping down his cheek. "The first time Draco and I made love I bottomed, and today is his birthday."

Remus looked at Severus with understanding in his eyes, although Severus apparently still did not know what was going on.

"It's what your grandfather did isn't it?" Remus asked while rubbing Norische's back gently. Severus' eyes got big as he realized what Remus was asking.

_He said he bottomed on their birthdays, apparently when he does…it triggers some memories of what his grandfather did_.

Merlin, I had forgotten…

Norische nodded. "It's only once a year, you would think I could handle it… just once a year."

"Well son, it is actually twice a year at this point and if I am not mistaken this would be the fourth time in the last month." Norische looked up to his father, questioning. "Well, the two episodes in the prefects bathroom, your bonding ritual, and just a little while ago. That makes four times, and considering you haven't broken down until now I think you are doing quite well."

Norische let a sad smile cross his face, but he shook his head still the same.

"Severus is right dear. You have done very good considering."

"Well the times in the prefects bathroom I passed out, and well there is this time. So the only time I didn't have a major problem was my bonding, and I was still in shock that Chris was back…so my emotions were not even slightly normal at that point." Norische pointed out.

Severus asked. "Norische, if you have this bad of a time with it why do you do it at all?"

Norische sniffed. "Because I love them, and I want to give them something that no one will ever take from me again. I want them to know how much I love and trust them. And I can't let my past control my relationship with my mates."

Severus nodded, somehow understanding what his son was saying.

"I think I am going to go smoke, I will be back in a little while…don't worry I'm fine." Norische hugged his father then his dad, and stood up and walked out the door heading towards the courtyard.

As he left the suite the door to his bedroom opened just a bit. It was Chris. As soon as he saw that Norische had left, he quietly walked over to Severus and Remus, who were now sitting on the couch holding each other.

"Is he ok?" Chris whispered, apparently not wanting to wake up Draco.

Remus jumped a little not having realized that Chris was there. Severus spoke up. " He's going to be fine."

Chris sighed. "Good, I wasn't sure how bad it would be this time, since everything that has been going on and all."

Remus looked at Chris. "You knew…. I mean you know about this."

"Yeah, Pari told me about his grandfather a long time ago, and the first time we made love he broke down… I thought it was because he was so happy so I let it go. But it happened again when he bottomed on my birthday. So, I put two and two together and figured it had to be something to do with his grandfather. I don't push it, because I figure if he wanted to tell me he would."

"If you knew this was affecting him like this why do you allow him to continue?" Severus asked in a low tone.

"I can't fight his demons for him, I can only be there to hold him and love him. If I told him not too then he would think even less of himself, and be even more ashamed of what happened than he already is. Every time he does it I know how it makes him feel, but I am not going to hurt him even more by refusing the gift he wants to give me. I know how much it hurts him, and that is what makes it even more precious to me. I know the courage it takes for him to do that, and I love him all the more because he is willing to do that for me….even if it hurts him to do it." Chris' eyes filled with tears.

Chris tilted his head to the side and listened intently for a moment. Then went over to the door to the bedroom and opened it up. "Draco… how long have you been awake?"

Draco walked into the room tears falling slowly down his cheeks. "A while. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me hurt him like that?"

Chris pulled Draco to him. "Shhh, I know. I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell you, and I allowed it because he wanted it. He wanted to give something of himself and I am not going to hurt him by telling him he can't. He loves us, and he is willing to anything for us…just remember that. Don't let him know you know though, it would crush him."

Chris held Draco for a moment, then whispered. "He's coming back, so dry those tears or else get back to bed." Draco sniffed and hurriedly brushed away his tears.

Norische opened the door and stopped when he saw Chris and Draco arm in arm. "What are you two doing up?" He asked cautiously.

"Well I got up when I noticed you were not in bed, and Remus said you went outside to smoke. Then I must have woke up Draco when I got out of bed so he came out here looking for you too." Chris explained.

Draco let go of Chris and bounded over to Norische wrapping his arms around him, with a big grin on his face. [_Gods I had the most wonderful dream, please come back to bed… I need you to shag me so bad….please_… Draco had his mischievous little boy face on…with his evil grin. Norische noticed that Draco was rubbing a growing erection against his thigh and smiled. "Please…"

"Well I guess I can't refuse can I, since it is your birthday and all."

"Nope. My birthday, my present. Come on." Draco turned and started dragging Norische into their bedroom. Norische laughed and waived good night to Remus and Severus.

Chris leaned down and whispered to the two of them "The boy is learning." Chris then turned and sashayed back into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

It was almost two o'clock when Remus softly knocked on the bedroom door, "Come In." Norische called out.

Remus opened the door and found Norische laying the bed with a pair of black jeans on but nothing else, Chris and Draco were nowhere in sight but the shower running that could be heard through the open door of the bathroom indicated where the boys were.

"How are you doing today?"

"Better, tired but better." Norische laughed.

Draco called from the bathroom. "Nori, can you have Sev mix up something for my ass, I think I am going to need it."

"Sure luv, by the way Remus is here." Norische responded laughing.

"Crap!" could be heard from the bathroom followed by giggles and laughter.

Remus shook his head and laughed. "I will ask Severus what he has available."

Norische grinned and shrugged. Then moving rather slowly himself, he got out of bed and started to get dressed, moaning every now and then when his jeans rubbed just slightly the wrong way. "I think I am going to have to invest in some underwear or else some silk pants…. These jeans are murder."

Chuckling. "Why don't you do a healing spell, that should take care of most of the problem." Remus suggested.

"I did use a healing spell, how do you think I made it through five hours of non-stop sex. Gods Draco has a wild imagination." He mumbled.

"I don't want to know," Remus laughed as he turned and headed back into the living room.

Norische grabbed his shirt and started pulling it on, following Remus. "I am going to run out and catch a smoke, could you see what father might be able to come up with for those two."

Remus nodded and chuckled as he headed back towards their bedroom. "Sev is just going to love this."

Norische walked slowly out to the courtyard, he didn't even bother to button his maroon silk shirt that he had slipped on. As soon as he hit the courtyard, he lit up his cigarette. There were a few students in the courtyard area today but not so many to make him want to forgo the cigarette and go back inside. Standing there enjoying the first puff on his clove, Norische closed his eyes and let the cool breeze dance around him.

Norische leaned up against the archway and enjoyed the moment. He could hear girls whispering maybe twenty feet away, and tilted his head just right so he could hear them better.

"Merlin, look at those muscles, and how decadent with his shirt open and everything. Wow, he is so hot."

"Did you know he is Professor Snape's son."

"No really! Wow, all that sex appeal and power too."

"You better chill out, from what Riza told me, he has a boyfriend."

"Blast, what a waste."

Norische chuckled and thought it wasn't a waste at all, just used for much better things than gossiping, emotional, girls. Then Norische went over to one of the benches and laid down slowly, making sure that his jeans didn't cause any more damage than they already were. Taking another puff on his cigarette a blast of wind caught his shirt and laid his chest bare, but Norische didn't care the breeze felt good on his bare skin, so he just closed his eyes and relaxed.

As the moments passed, Norische heard familiar voices and opened his eyed to look that direction. It was Harry and Hermione heading his way. Norische moaned but quickly sat up and flicked his cigarette away, standing up he started to button his shirt as quickly as possible.

"Sorry Hermione," Norische apologized as they walked up.

Hermione smiled and blushed then stated "It's ok, it looked like you were enjoying the breeze."

"Yeah, its really a nice day." Norische said as he finished buttoning and started tucking his shirt in, groaning as he did so.

"You ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's Draco's birthday." He looked over at Harry and gave him a half grin.

Harry blushed and knew what he meant but Hermione was not quite sure. But when she saw that Harry blushed she knew it had something to do with sex, and blushed as well.

"Get away from him Hermione!" Ron's voice thundered across the courtyard as he started toward them.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Ronald Weasley!" Hermione was embarrassed and infuriated.

"Go away Ron your going to get in trouble." Harry warned.

"I'm not talking to him, I am talking to Hermione, and I can talk to her if a blasted well want to." Ron's voice kept getting louder

"Ron, why don't you go, you are upsetting Hermione and causing a scene." Norische calmly stated.

"Don't you dare speak to me you bloody freak, sitting out here half naked in front of my girlfriend. Your just plain disgusting." Ron said with venom in his voice.

"You being naked, now that is disgusting, but me…that is a beauty to behold." With that Norische ripped his silk shirt off, popping the buttons and literally shredding the shirt it self. "Does this bother you Weasley? Maybe its because you like guys better than you like girls, and are just afraid to admit it."

"Why you filthy…" Ron started swung his arm but missed.

"By the way, I was half naked when I came out here but I fixed my shirt properly when I heard Hermione coming over this way…you know why, respect. I covered up out of respect for her, she is my friend and what she sees in a pathetic excuse for a male like yourself I have no idea." Norische knew he was taunting Ron but he was sick and tired of seeing his friends treated like that.

"Pathetic excuse…. Fuck you! …" Ron swung again, and again he came in contact with only air.

"Fuck Me? You'd love too. Yeah pathetic, I bet you haven't even given her a real kiss. She is a very special lady and deserves to be treated as such. How can something as pathetic as you even get close to what she needs or deserves." Norische was circling Ron as a predator does its pray. The muscles on his chest and arms simply glistened with sweat as the fury rose inside him.

Several students had already run off to get help.

"You have no clue what she needs. How dare you even talk about her." Ron

"I happen to have two very satisfied mates, so I think I know what a mate needs and what they deserve. I just spent the last five hours shagging my mates Ron, what's the best you can do… a ten minute snog, or have you even managed to work up to that yet. You still stroking it under the sheets at night like a little boy or do you even know how to use it at all." Norische egged him on, still walking around Ron, moving, pacing non-stop.

Ron swung again, and to his frustration, once again he hit nothing. "Ron, stop this, this is insane." Hermione yelled. Before Harry or Norische could react, Ron swung and hit Hermione hard, knocking her to the ground unconscious. Harry caught Hermione before she could hit the ground, staring at her limp body. Screams from all around echoed through the crowd of students that were quickly gathering.

Ron's twin brothers Fred and George ran into the courtyard just in time to see their little brother punch Hermione. They screamed out his name simultaneously but he didn't hear them.

The moment Norische saw Ron's hand make contact with Hermione's face; Norische hit him full across the chest. In that split second, Norische transformed into the huge black wolf and leapt at Ron. They went tumbling for a few feet, but when they stopped rolling Ron was lying underneath the wolf, and the wolf had Ron's neck in this jaws.

Professor McGonagall was the first to make it out to the courtyard and she saw from a distance Ron hit Hermione and Norische change then attack Ron. She came flying around the corner with her robes billowing behind her and raced over to the wolf and Ron. Yelling for Norische to let him go. Remus, and Severus made it out to the courtyard just a moment later, although the first thing they could see was Norische about to rip Ron's throat out and Hermione laying on the ground unconscious.

"Fred! George!" Harry yelled out. The two brothers ran over to Harry, he had them pick up Hermione and lay her on a bench and watch her while he ran over to Norische.

Remus saw Norische with his jaws locked around Ron's neck and slowly crouched down and made his way over to his son. "Norische you can't do this, don't let what ever Ron has done ruin your whole school career." Remus stopped a few feet away as Norische began to snarl and bristle up. "Norische please, listen to my voice, you need to calm down… you need to change back and let us take care of this." Even with his calm tone, only the sound of his voice made it through the animal fury that was raging inside of Norische right now.

Harry watched quietly waiting. But Norische didn't let go. So, Harry decided to try something different. "Whizzer! Let go of that… and get over here. Hermione needs you more than that thing does." Harry walked right up to Whizzer and swatted him on the butt. "Whizzer get that nasty thing out of your mouth, Merlin only knows when the last time it bathed was." Whizzer looked up at Harry and his eyes began to sparkle. Then with a distinct "Ppfftt" sound Whizzer spit out Ron, and wagged his tail as he went up to Harry. "Go check on Hermione, she looks like could do with a kiss or two, doggy style." Whizzer barked and ran over to the still unconscious Hermione, and began to lick her face with gusto. Soon her shrieks and laughter could be heard through out the courtyard. "Ok, ok Whizzer that's enough I think she's going to be fine." Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around the black wolf, who started licking Harry in response. Having Sirius as a godfather definitely helped with this situation.

Remus was checking Ron for injuries and found none. Apparently even in his wolf state Norische had a great deal of self control, not even one puncture wound, although there were very distinct impressions where each of the wolf's teeth had made contact with skin but none had broken the skin. Remus was helping Ron up, when Fred let go of Hermione and walked over to Ron. Just as Ron looked up, Fred's fist hit him square in the jaw just as hard as he could. Ron looked up at Fred from the ground rubbing his jaw.

Fred pointed at Ron and said "You stay down there until Mum and Dad come get you, and don't you dare think of getting up."

"Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall. We saw the whole thing, Ron was being a jerk, he started the argument and Hermione tried to calm him down. He tried hitting Norische three times but missed; when Hermione told him to quit, he hit her. Then Norische jumped him and knocked him down. Norische never raised a hand to him or did anything to provoke this whole thing." The last part wasn't quite true, but just words don't count…as far as Fred was concerned.

It was Professor McGonagall that spoke first. "Well Mr. Weasley it looks like you are going to have plenty of time to consider your actions. Since you are already on probation for cursing an unarmed student, you will undoubtedly be expelled. Contrary to your brother's instructions you will get up and come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately." With that she reached down and grabbed Ron by the shirt and drug him behind her all the way.

Remus suddenly remembered Hermione and raced over to her. "Hermione are you ok?" Hermione had a pretty bad bruise going and it looked like she might end up with one hell of a shiner. "We need to get you to the infirmary, to have that looked at."

Hermione was still laughing at Whizzer's antics but nodded. Before she could stand up the wolf transformed back into his human form…. "Oh no you don't... He hit you pretty hard there. This time your traveling first class." Norische picked Hermione up gently and turned to Harry. "Lead the way."

Madam Pomfrey quickly decided that there was no damage to her eye or to any of Hermione's teeth but the jaw was defiantly bruised badly. So, with a simple spell and a pain potion she was good to go. Before they left Norische pulled Madam Pomfrey to the side and whispered something to her, at first she looked a little shocked, but Norische grinned and shrugged…she just shook her head and walked out of the room. She came back with a small jar and handed it to Norische, and apparently gave him a good talking too.

"Ah, I will be right back guys." Norische yelled to Harry and Hermione. Then he disappeared around the corner to the loo. A few minutes later, he came out looking a little more comfortable.

Harry gave him a look that was full of questions. Norische grinned and simply said. "Friction burns."

Hermione looked at him confused. "Huh?"

Norische cleared his throat, "Ah… Draco's birthday." Norische blushed.

Hermione blushed and then just noticed. "Oh how cute…" pointing to the little bats hanging from Norische nipple rings.

Norische crossed his arms over his chest. "Crap! I'm sorry Hermione, I forgot." Suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

[Guys, I need a shirt down in the infirmary ASAP.

[Infirmary! What happened? Are you ok? Draco sounded panicked.

[I'm ok but I need a shirt, now hurry!

[On our way. Chris called out.

"It's ok Norische, can I see them again?" Hermione asked. Norische walked up close to where she was and lowered his arms, letting her see his tight, well-muscled chest, and tiny erect nipples. Hermione seemed fascinated with the tiny silver jewelry. "Can I touch them?"

Norische took a step back and tried to cover his chest again, "I don't think that would be a good idea." Just then, Chris and Draco came running around the corner of the infirmary. Draco was the first to spot Norische and yelled to Chris who almost ran right past the ward. The two rushed over to his side, breathing heavily. Chris quickly handed him the t-shirt he brought for him. "Thanks" Norische turned his back to Hermione and pulled the shirt over his head. Once he had his t-shirt in place and tucked in, he turned back around to face her.

"So are you going to tell us what happened now?" Draco was confused with Hermione being the one on the bed instead of his mate.

"Ron went ballistic, he started a fight and he kept trying to hit me but he never managed to get a hit off. Then Hermione tried to stop him he punched her in the jaw, hard enough to knock her out. I transformed into my wolf, and kept him down until Harry made me let him go. McGonagall took him to Dumbledore's office; I think he is going to be expelled. Then I brought Hermione here and called to get a shirt."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione are you ok?" Draco sounded seriously concerned. Draco stepped over to the bed and took Hermione's hand. To say the least Hermione was shocked at this. Harry just smiled and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"She will be fine Draco, nothing broken, just bruised. Oh by the way Happy Birthday." Harry winked at Draco knowingly.

Draco blushed and looked away. "By the way Draco, that reminds me…did father have anything that helped…if not I got some stuff from Madam Pomfrey that worked great." Norische asked.

Draco let go of Hermione and moved back over to Norische and punched him on the arm before wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in the crook of his mate's neck. Draco mumbled something that only Norische could hear. "You have got to be joking. I may not be as sore as I was, but that doesn't do a thing about my hips or back, they are still hurting. Good gods, I've created a monster." Norische laughed and slipped his hand under Draco's chin, and raised it to meet his kiss. Draco lifted his arms and wrapped them around Norische's neck and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

"Ah good, it seems we found everyone together." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the halls of the infirmary; two red headed adults whom Norische assumed were Ron's parents, the twins, Ron, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall, followed him.

Draco moved over to where Hermione was sitting when he saw Ron with them. Hermione looked at him and wondered if he was actually attempting to protect her… to her surprise that is what it looked like. "What's he doing here?" Draco asked nodding at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley is here to apologize, and to say goodbye." Dumbledore looked at Draco over his glasses and couldn't help but notice that Draco was holding Hermione's hand as if to comfort her.

Molly came over to Hermione and reached up and hugged her. "I am so sorry dear, I am so ashamed of him…. He will never, ever hurt you again." She stated and started crying.

Arthur saw Norische and walked up to him. "I assume you are the young man that Ron tried to hit?"

Norische nodded. "Yes Sir, I am. My name is Norische De LeNoir Snape Sir, I am sorry that we meet under such circumstances."

"Understandably, and my name is Arthur Weasley. From what Fred and George told me, Ron attacked you unprovoked and that you didn't have even your wand to protect yourself? Is that true?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Sir. Ron saw that I was talking to Hermione…. I must say that when he first saw me, I didn't have my shirt buttoned or properly tucked so I can understand his anger… I mean it was improper to speak to a lady looking like that. But as soon as I heard her voice, I stood up and fixed my shirt. Unfortunately, Ron was already upset." Norische explained. "Ron made some rather inappropriate comments about my state of dress and I responded. I am sorry Sir, I probably said some things that just made matters worse but the way he was screaming at Hermione just wasn't right and I got mad."

Arthur nodded but kept listening. "He made some rather disgusting remarks about me having male mates, my sexuality and our sexual activities. I responded. Then Hermione tried to get him to calm down and he hit her…he hit her so hard it knocked her out. Harry managed to catch her before she fell but she was already out. Then I morphed and hit him dead on in the chest, knocking him down. I just held him there until the Professors came."

"Yes you're an animagus, and you transformed into a wolf, is that correct?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Sir." Norische explained.

Molly looked over at Arthur, and then said. "I am so sorry dear for what Ron has done, please don't assume that this is the way he was raised or that his behavior is acceptable in any manner. Who you choose as mates is none of his business nor does he have any right to treat you with such disrespect." Molly patted Hermione on the hand once again and walked over to Norische.

Norische immediately lowered his head, looked at the ground and clasped his hand together in front of him. Noticing Norische's movements Chris immediately did the same thing. Harry took the hint.

"Mrs. Weasley may I introduce Norische De LeNoir Snape and his mate Rashira LaCroix, or Chris." Harry introduced them.

"Well it is nice to meet you young man, I just wish we didn't have to meet like this." Molly was evidentially flustered at the boys' behavior.

Norische bowed slightly and extended his hands out palms up. "Mas es emerit." He whispered.

Molly was truly confused now. "Ah Mrs. Weasley he said 'I am honored.' It's Vampyric." Harry explained.

Hermione chimed in. "Both Norische and Chris are exhibiting what they call formal manners. In their culture, the mother is the head of the house, and so they are honoring you as the head of your house. They wont speak or raise their heads or even look up until you tell them too."

Molly looked totally flustered now. "My goodness such manners, well yes, yes of course boys you may lookup and please feel free to speak. Oh my goodness…"

Dumbledore just stood over to the side and watched the young man, the twinkle in his eyes just glowing.

Norische straightened up with a nod of thanks; Chris kept his line of sight low, no higher than Molly's knees, and moved a more appropriate distance away from Norische.

"Thank you, Ma'lady. I must apologize for my mate's inappropriate behavior he has yet to be trained in proper manner in which to greet a Minde Cladire." Norische kept his voice low and did not look Mrs. Weasley in the eyes.

"A Minde Cladire?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Sir, a Grand Lady." Norische explained.

"Oh my," Molly flushed at being called a Grand Lady. "Your mate seems to have impeccable manners as yourself, there is no need to apologize." Glancing over at Chris.

"Forgive me Ma'lady, I was speaking of my second mate." Norische extended his hand towards Draco, who immediately came over to his side and assumed the same position that Chris was in.

"Draco Malfoy is your mate?" Her voiced raised.

"I am sorry Ma'lady, has his presence offended you?" Norische asked, those around him could tell the worry in his voice.

"No. No he hasn't offended me… I am just surprised. I have known Mr. Malfoy for a long time and well I hadn't heard he had found a mate." Molly looked at Draco, as if she were seeing him for the first time today.

"My apologies Ma'lady, we have told no one outside the school except members of my house. We have only been bonded for a very short time."

[Nori, should I apologize or something. This is so strange. I don't know what you expect me to do. Draco said, the stress was clear in his voice.

"Ma'lady, Draco wishes to speak with you, if he may?" Norische asked, pleased that Draco took the initiative and didn't get offended or defensive about this. Norische pushed through a gentle warm feeling though their link letting Draco know that he was proud of him.

"Well, yes that would be fine, I guess." Molly looked at Arthur who had been smiling through all of this.

Draco raised his head slightly but didn't look up, just as he had seen Norische do. "My apologies Ma'lady," He decided to use the same title that Norische was using. "I am afraid that my ignorance of tradition and protocol may have in some manner offended you or brought shame on your house or the house of my mate. I am greatly ashamed that I have behaved in such a manner in the presence of a Minde Cladire, and ask that you forgive me…it was not my intention to disrespect your position, or your house." Draco finished softly. Then bowed his head again and waited.

[Excellent, I am so proud of you! You did wonderful…. Pari would be proud of the way you have behaved here. Norische immediately let Draco know that he had done very well.

[Thanks, I was just winging it…but you are going to have to teach me about this protocol stuff… I don't want to embarrass you or anyone and I would prefer not having to apologize.

[Not a problem, Chris is well trained and will be happy to help, for now what ever Chris does, just follow.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy…. Apparently finding a mate has been a great improvement for you. Your manners are just wonderful. And apology accepted." Molly was still in shock but she looked over at Draco, just shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you Ma'lady. You patience is appreciated." Norische stated.

"I would honestly love to meet your mother young man, anyone that can bestow such manners on today's youth should be congratulated." Molly smiled.

Norische bowed his head slightly. "My apologies Ma'lady, my mother has passed. However if you wish, I can make arrangements for you to meet with the Minde Cladire of my House, her name is Lady Parinitra of Shadowhaven. I am sure that she would be honored to meet you."

"I am sorry dear, about your mother, but I would love to meet the head of your house."

Norische beamed with pride. "Thank you Ma'lady, please simply let either myself or one of my mates know when would be a convenient time and I will make all the arrangements."

"While all of this formality has been truly refreshing, please lets just relax and talk about what happened here today."

"As you wish, Ma'lady." Norische smiled.

He then turned to Chris and whispered something to him. Chris nodded and left the area. Draco looked at Norische to try and figure out what he should be doing. So, Norische went over to him. "It's ok, she requested informal so you can just be yourself. Now don't think that you can be disrespectful or act too familiar towards me in her presence but you can just be yourself. So if you want to go back over and stay with Hermione you can or you can stay here by me."

About that time, Chris came back into the room levitating a rather comfortable looking chair behind him. When he got close, Chris looked at Norische who nodded. "Ma'lady, would you like a seat." Chris still kept his eyes down but he spoke directly to Molly, which was a little better.

"Well that is just wonderful, thank you yes." Molly smiled and showed Chris where to place the chair for her. "And please Chris call me Molly or Mrs. Weasley."

Chris looked at Norische totally shocked. Norische walked over and explained. "I am sorry…ah… Mrs. Weasley, but for Chris to address you in such a familiar manner would be viewed as highly disrespectful. Although if that is what you wish, he may." Chris' eyes got as huge and he blushed.

"Well I don't want to make him uncomfortable, how about Ma'am instead. Would that be better dear?" Molly looked at Chris, who nodded slowly…still looking at Norische

Norische chuckled at Chris' lack of comfort. "I'm sorry Ma'am but Chris has never met a Grand Lady who wishes to be on such familiar terms with him… he doesn't quite know what to do."

"Grand Lady, my goodness… I am just Molly Weasley, no more no less." Molly said as she sat down on the comfortable seat.

"Ma'am if it wouldn't be considered too inappropriate …" Norische knelt on one knee beside her chair. "You are the Lady of a grand house. From my understanding, you have six gorgeous sons, and one very beautiful daughter…although I have only been privileged to meet the youngest four. Your lineage goes back to some of the Wizarding founders within this area and your heritage is rich with both heroes and heroines within their own right. It would be unimaginable to think of you as less than a Grand Lady and treat you accordingly."

Molly reached over and brushed aside a loose lock of hair from Norische's eyes. "Well I have five excellent sons and one wonderful daughter… and I have Ron. Speaking of which, Ronald Weasley…isn't there something you need to be doing?"

Ron slumped his shoulders and walked over to Hermione. Who immediately squeezed Draco's hand, since as soon as Norische said it was ok Draco had come back over to Hermione and stood by her. Seeing Draco hold Hermione's hand Ron almost lost it, but he tried to keep calm.

"Ah.. I wanted to say I'm sorry." Ron mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes at the pathetic excuse for an apology.

Unfortunately, Ron saw him. "Just who the bloody hell you think you are? First clamoring all over my Mum and now groping my girlfriend, you think that just because you are a faggot like him that it gives you the right to paw her!" Ron began yelling.

Before Draco could say anything [Draco! No! Let go of Hermione's hand and come over and stand by me, let Nori handle this…it is a matter of honor now… and you need to come here. Begrudgingly, Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and then let go and walked over to Chris. Chris immediately took Draco's hand and held on…

Norische stood and walked over to Ron, then took up a defensive stance in front of him. "Mr. Weasley… my mate has never clamored over your mother nor treated her with anything but respect. Nor has he acted in a disrespectful manner toward Hermione, which I must say is no longer your girlfriend considering you put her in the infirmary. Also, he has never been nor will ever be a faggot. I have over looked your insults to me, and your blatant disrespect for me. But I refuse to stand idly by and allow you to insult my mates." Norische's tone was low and deliberate.

Molly stood up and walked over right between them. "And I refuse to allow you to disgrace my family again." With that, she hauled off and back handed Ron just as hard as she could. Knocking him to the floor." Fred, George and Harry were immediately by her side just waiting for their little brother to try something.

"From this moment on Ron you are no longer welcome at the burrows, and while I can't do anything about you contacting your older brothers you will not be allowed to contact Fred, George, Harry or Ginny. I will arrange to have a room set up for you at the Leaky Cauldron for one month, and I will send your things there. After that, you are on your own." Molly looked down at her son, who was watching her in disbelief.

Ron slowly got up, careful not to make any sudden moves. Professor McGonagall stepped up at that point. "Mr. Weasley come with me. I will stay with you while you pack your belonging… and I will escort you off school property, after that you will be restricted from returning here at any time. Am I perfectly clear?"

Ron nodded. What was he going to do? He couldn't go home? He couldn't stay? He couldn't finish his schooling to be able to get a good job? What was he going to do? The full force of his actions were finally hitting Ron.

After he left, Dumbledore came over to stand by Molly and Arthur. "I am most sorry for the way things have turned out here, I truly wish they could have been different. Arthur, Molly." With a sad sigh, the Headmaster left the infirmary.

Molly went back to the comfortable chair that Chris had brought for her, and sat down. She couldn't help it she put her head in her hands and began to cry. Both Fred and George quietly walked over their mother and knelt down wrapping their arms around her to comfort her. Arthur moved over and placed his hand on Molly's shoulder…hating to see her cry.

Draco rushed back over to Hermione to see if she was ok. After several minutes of assuring him, Hermione smiled and thanked him with a kiss on his forehead. "Draco, you have definitely changed, and I am so happy for you. Happy Birthday." Harry reached up and patted him on the shoulder, nodding.

Norische walked over to Chris and wrapped his arm around him. Chris leaned into the embrace and nuzzled against Norische's chest, feeling totally helpless as the Minde Cladire wept.

After a few minutes, Molly quit crying and the twins were not nearly as upset so Remus suggested that they retire to the dinning hall since dinner was going to be served in a few minutes anyway. Everyone nodded and Draco and Harry helped Hermione off the hospital bed and kept a keen eye on her to make sure she was ok.

When they reached the dinning hall Chris, Norische and Draco set up a separate table for Molly and Arthur and it had enough space for all of them. After everyone sat down Norische went to Molly and asked her permission for he and his mates to eat with them. Of course Molly was thrilled. "Of course dear, sit down…" Norische smiled and took a seat just down from Molly next to Harry, and Chris and Draco sat down accordingly.

It didn't take long for dinner to be served. Draco started to grab for a plate as soon as the food appeared but Chris stopped him. [Wait! The Minde Cladire must give us permission first. Even though it isn't her house she is still the most senior female and we have to wait. Draco put his hands down in his lap and waited.

Molly watched the boys for a moment and then asked. "What's the matter dears, aren't you hungry?" Norische responded. "Yes Ma'am but we did not know if we had your permission to eat." Molly laughed and waived her hand at Norische. "Eat, eat…again with the formal manners."

Draco smiled at Chris who nodded then both boys grabbed their plates and started picking foods they liked. Norische waited until his mates had gotten what they wanted and then started to fill his own plate.

Hermione spoke up. "I'm curious Norische, I think I understand why you waited for Mrs. Weasley to give you permission to eat, but why did you wait on Chris and Draco?"

Norische smiled as he took a bite of roast beef. "They are my mates and I am alpha, it is my place to make sure they have what they need before I take what I want. That is the way it is with everything. They get to shower first, they get to eat first, they get to go to sleep first…it's all tradition. I make sure they are taken care of before I worry about myself."

"He can't do that all of the time though, it gets him in trouble." Chris stated.

"What do you mean dear?" Molly asked curious now.

"The last time he allowed himself to get sick because he was thinking of others first, he got in real trouble Ma'am." Chris said, trying not to give too much information, while still answering her questions. Embarrassed that he had brought it up in the first place.

"What in the world did you do Norische?" Molly asked.

Norische gave Chris a stern look but answered. "When Draco and I had first bonded, I went to far… I stretched the bond, and I got ill."

"What would make you do that?"

"I was outside and I scented something unfamiliar to me, I was in my wolf form so I tracked it. I came across Harry and his godfather, I mistakenly thought that Padfoot was going to attack Harry so I attacked Padfoot." Norische explained.

"And you got in trouble for that?" Molly asked.

"No Ma'am. I got in trouble for stretching the bond and making myself ill." Norische clarified.

There was a moment of silence, and Norische had sighed thinking that the questions had stopped. Unfortunately, they hadn't.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "You said you got in trouble, what happened?"

"I am sorry Hermione, I don't think that would be an appropriate topic to discuss with you and Ginny present." Norische hoped that would calm the curiosity he felt radiating from Hermione.

"Nonsense, what could possibly be inappropriate about that." Molly was getting a little tired of these proper manners. "Answer her question young man."

Norische turned slightly red but nodded, not wishing to offend the Minde Cladire. "The Minde Cladire of my house, Pari, disciplined me." Hermione still had a blank look on her face. " Es straşnic." Still she didn't understand, and the evasive nature of his answers was frustrating her.

"Well that would explains a lot to me, especially if I knew Vampyric, which I don't." Hermione fumed.

"You are right, that was disrespectful and evasive of me, I apologize. What I said was that she gave me a spanking." Norische bowed his head and concentrated on his salad quite intently.

"A spanking, at your age? How horrible." Hermione whispered. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you… I just never thought it would be something like that."

"It's ok. You have to realize that I am only sixteen years old, and Pari is over eight thousand years old. She pretty well has it down pat as to what works and what doesn't. Believe me if you get 'talked' to by Pari you will remember it for a few days to say the least…at least your arse will remember it, even if you happen to forget."

"Eight thousand years old. My goodness, I forget you are Vampyric." Hermione was shocked.

"Yes, and being the Minde Cladire of my house it is her duty to ensure that I do not bring dishonor to my house, or my name." Norische explained further. "The night before I did not feed when I should have, and hence allowed myself to get ill. Pari warned me that by not taking care of myself I was indeed putting my mates at risks and hence bringing shame to my house. The next day when I went too far and stretched the bonds, I again made myself ill as a consequence of my own actions. So Pari took it upon herself to punish me as she felt appropriate."

Fred and George looked at each other, but said nothing. Hermione looked thoughtful but thankfully didn't ask any more questions. It was actually Ginny that made the next comment. "But a spanking… your too old to get spanked, even I don't get spanked any more."

Norische groaned, as he was positive that everyone heard her high-pitched voice. He just closed his eyes and bowed his head, keeping silent.

"Ginny, that was rude… you have embarrassed Norische… you apologize or you will find that you aren't too old to get spanked young lady." Molly was shocked at her daughter's behavior.

"I'm sorry." Ginny mumbled.

"It's ok." Keeping his head down. "I realize it's hard for your kind to understand many of our traditions and ways. To be quite honest, Pari will probably continue to spank me or my mates when necessary until I am perhaps sixteen maybe eighteen hundred years old. Then she will hopefully find some other means." Norische explained.

Hermione looked shocked. "Your mates?"

Norische looked over at Chris. " I believe this one is directed to you luv."

Chris blushed beet red. But considering he was the one who started the whole conversation, he nodded. "Yes Hermione, Pari has the right as Minde Cladire of my mate's house to discipline both myself and Draco if she feels that Norische is unable or unavailable to do it."

"So has she spanked you?" Ginny asked.

Chris was sure he couldn't turn any redder but apparently, he could. "Yes Miss, twice. Once for poor manners and once because I was being lazy and allowed my grades to falter."

"So has this Pari spanked you Draco?" Ginny asked.

Draco tried to take a drink at the same time Ginny asked her question and everything went down the wrong way. Chris was slapping Draco on the back trying to keep him from choking. Norische was laughing at the two of them, then suddenly he got a little pale.

"My apologies Minde Cladire, I find I must excuse myself." Norische whispered. Chris started to get up but Norische shook his head. "You stay here with Draco and eat, I will be right back." With that Norische got up and quickly headed out the door.

Harry had noticed the fact that he had gotten slightly paler just moments before, so he decided to follow Norische and make sure everything was all right. Harry got up and ran after Norische, he made it to the entry of the dinning hall, when he saw Norische run into the boy's bathroom. Of course Harry followed.

Harry pushed open the door to the bathroom, and heard Norische throwing up inside. Harry waited for Norische to come out of the stall and watched as he went over to the sink. Norische bent down and cupped his hands under the running water and washed his mouth out then splashed water on his face. Then he folded his arms on the sink and pressed his head down on them.

"Are you ok Nori?" Harry asked. Norische shook his head.

"Is there any thing I can do?" Harry asked.

Norische looked up at Harry, then stood up and turned to him. "I don't know, but maybe. Would you be willing to go to the healer with me tomorrow? I have an idea what is wrong but I don't want to say anything until I know for sure, and if I ask anyone else then they are going to get all concerned and stressed out when it may be nothing."

Harry looked puzzled. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I would really rather not say… at least not yet. Please you just have to trust me on this one." Norische looked desperate so Harry conceded. "What time do you want to go?"

"Thanks Harry," Norische smiled. "We should probably go around 8am. If that is ok with you?"

"That's fine, we should probably get back into the dinning hall before someone comes looking for us." Harry suggested.

"Yeah"

Norische and Harry headed back into the dinning hall and sat back down. Chris immediately looked at him concerned. "It was nothing luv, I just got a little sick… I guess it was all the emotions from tonight. I just needed a breath of fresh air. Everything is fine now." Chris knew he was being told this so he wouldn't get upset, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

After dinner, Norische excused himself stating he had to get some studying done for his potions class on Monday, and he headed back up to the Slytherin Dorm. When Norische got up to his room he sat down on their big bed and took out his books. Making notes here and there on different part of potions he wanted to clarify for the other students and parts he needed to talk to his father about. At some point Norische fell asleep, still holding on to the potions book he was reviewing. Chris walked into the room and smiled. Then gently took the book from Norische's hands, and laid down beside him. Draco came in from the shower and spotted Norische sleeping. Chris put his finger to his lips and indicated that Draco should be quiet. Draco smiled at the peaceful look on Norische's face and dropped his robe, then climbed in bed on the other side. Within minutes, all three were fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 

Norische woke up earlier than normal and checked the time…it was almost 7am. Well that gave him just enough time to go take a shower and grab a smoke before meeting with Harry.

After he got out of the shower Norische felt a lot better than he did when he got up, but the slight dizziness was still lingering. He should probably remember to feed tonight, just incase that was going to cause a problem. Norische put on his black casual pants and a black t-shirt with his loafers…for some reason he wanted to go comfortable today and didn't want to bother with appearances much. He tied back his hair and grabbed his orb and money pouch then headed out the door.

Norische was waiting for Harry when he came out of the Gryffindor tower. Harry was wearing blue jeans and a burgundy hoody with his trainers. He looked like a typical muggle kid. Norische smirked as he saw him.

"What's that look for?" Harry asked

"You just look very muggle today…" Norische chuckled

Harry looked a little thoughtful and asked. "I didn't really think about where we are going, do you think I should change?"

"No it's alright, they will just think you are my servant, instead of my friend."

"It will only take me a minute to change." Harry turned and ran back inside the Gryffindor area.

Norische took a big sigh and leaned back against the wall and waited, thankfully he didn't have to wait long. Harry was back in a pair of black casual pants, with his black school shoes and a burgundy and gold jumper. "Better?"

"Better. Now lets go…I don't want to do this and the longer I wait the more I don't want to do this." Norische explained.

Norische and Harry walked out to main gates of Hogwarts, Norische had Harry grab onto his arm and he used his orb which he set to port 57, the main medical facility. With a blur of golden light they were orbed to the medical center in the blink of an eye.

"Gods I don't want to do this." Norische mumbled again.

"Is what you think it might be so bad, or do you just hate doctors." Harry asked.

"Well the last time I came here was the bonding physical, and considering the nature of that…I really don't want to do this." Norische stated. With a sigh he and Harry headed into the building, Norische went up to the receptionist and made the arrangements to see a healer.

"Now all we do is wait," Norische stated as he walked back to where Harry was sitting thumbing through some Vampyric fashion magazine.

It didn't take long, a young apprentice healer walked into the waiting area. "Snape?" With a dreading sigh Norische got up, followed by Harry…then the two quickly followed the young man. When they got into the examining room the young man instructed Norische to change into the waiting gown and told him the healer would be about ten minutes. So, Norische started stripping. After he got the gown on Norische went to sit down in one of the waiting chairs. Harry who had been pacing the room also sat down.

"So are you going to tell me what you think is wrong yet, or do I have to wait until you know for sure or not?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you are just going to have to wait, if my suspicions are correct then I have a major problem. If not I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to even think about it." Norische whispered

"It sounds like it is really bad, I mean could you die from this?" Harry looked concerned.

"Well if it is what I am thinking, then yes I could die, but I don't want to think about it yet."

The room gathered an eerie silence as Norische and Harry waited. Even though it wasn't that long it seemed like forever for Norische, he was just about to get up, get dressed and leave when the healer knocked on the door and entered. The healer walked in and Norische gasped. Harry looked at him curiously.

The healer was an attractive young woman, perhaps in her late twenties early thirties. She had auburn hair that was curled up in a bun at the base of her neck, and there were a couple of loose ringlets framing her face to complete the picture. Her eyes were sky blue, with just a sprinkle of what looked like Kelly green. This healer was definitely not what Norische was expecting.

"Hello there I am Healer Amanda Crane. She extended her hand to Norische, "I assume you are Mr. Snape, am I correct?" Norische shook her hand still in shock.

"Pardon me Healer Crane but you aren't exactly who I was expecting." Norische admitted.

Healer Crane smiled, "Its my age isn't it, it always makes people nervous." Norische blushed. "It's ok, once we get the exam over with, if you wish to talk to someone else…I will be happy to make all the arrangements." She knew that in all reality that Norische had expected a male healer, and his shock had nothing to do with her age.

Norische smiled appreciating her understanding. "Well now Mr. Snape if you could get up on the table we can start the exam and figure this puzzle out. First I am going to do a routine diagnostic, but while I am doing that I want you to tell me what your symptoms are and when you noticed them."

Norische climbed up on the table and was very thankful when the healer placed a sheet over his exposed legs. As she started to do the diagnostic spells Norische began. "About a week ago I started getting sick around sunset or within an hour mainly. It never lasts but it definitely is a pain. Sometimes I get light headed and dizzy. I have noticed some scents effect me stronger now, mainly food scents but sometimes other things."

"When you say getting sick, what do you mean?" The healer asked as she wrote down the information on the diagnostics.

"Well nausea, sometimes vomiting, stomach cramps, and a general tired feeling." Norische replied.

"Am I to assume that this young man is your partner Mr. Snape?" The healer asked,

"No Ma'am, Harry is a good fiend who agreed to come with me while I try and put my paranoia in check." Norische smiled.

"Ok, Mr. Snape you can sit up now." The healer went over to the counter and wrote down several things on a pad and then went over to a cabinet and started picking out some brochures. When she came back Norische already knew the answer, but he had to hear it from her.

"I am afraid Mr. Snape you are not being paranoid, you are indeed pregnant." The healer said. Harry sank down in the chair nearest to him in shock. "If I may be so bold, do you have two mates?"

"Actually I do, why?" Norische asked.

The healer smiled. "Well Mr. Snape, I asked because you are having twins and they have two very distinctly different energy signatures."

"Oh brother. Ah…yeah…one human and veela mix and one pranic vamp." Norische had been preparing how he was going to tell one of his mates that he was pregnant and try and make sure the other wasn't too disappointed, he definitely wasn't prepared to tell them that they both were going to be fathers.

"Well that matches what I found. Now here is some information for you, I want you back here in two weeks, we will need to do some blood work and we will want to get a deep scan done due to your age." The healer handed over a stack of information and smiled. "If you have any complications or questions feel free to contact me, I am going to be listed as your healer in lue, so if you need me just let me know." Norische talked to the healer about a few things but he had hundred of questions racing through his mind but he just couldn't figure them out, so he decided to drop it for now. Healer Crane smiled and then left them alone for Norische to be able to get dressed again.

"Pregnant?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, pregnant. Gods what am I going to tell my father… and Pari is going to kill me." Norische said as he pulled on his pants. "I have no clue what to do, I don't know how to be a father… I mean I don't know anything about babies or pregnancy for that matter."

Norische slipped his t-shirt over his head and put on his shoes. "Pregnant." He muttered.

"Pari is going to beat my ass so hard the babies wont have a way out." Norische said as he stood up. "Gods I need to talk to somebody, I can't talk to them, not yet."

Harry was still in shock but he managed to stand up. "Well, there is one person I know that knows more about pregnancy, and childbirth than anyone else."

"Do you think they would be willing to talk to me. I mean I will talk to Severus and Remus and Pari soon… I kinda have too. And well Chris and Draco I will probably have to talk to tonight… but they have no clue of babies any more than I do." Norische asked.

"I think so, but enough chatter. Let's go find out." Harry held the door for Norische and they walked back into the primary area. In moments, they were outside and on their way. First, they went to Diagon Alley then they apparated over to Harry's friend's place.

The burrows was big enough although it appeared to be patched in many places and needing repairs in one or two places. There was a huge garden and a pigpen, and even a place for chickens…all in all it was a really pleasant place and Norische could feel the love coming from the home far before he got there.

"Who lives here? This place is absolutely wonderful…there is so much pure love here… it feels like home and I have never been here before." Norische said as he followed Harry inside.

"This is who lives here." Harry waived his hands at the Weasleys who were just sitting down for lunch and apparently heard every word Norische had said, because every one of them were practically beaming. Norische didn't bother to ask why Fred, George and Ginny were home for the weekend and not at school.

"Norische, what a wonderful surprise. Harry I am so happy you brought him here, and your timing is perfect. Now Norische please before you say one word, normal manners are expected but please don't be so formal…it makes this house seem stuffy and well…less like a home."

Norische smiled. Not quite certain of what to say or do; so he decided just to stay quiet and stand near Harry. Unfortunately, that didn't last long…Harry got one whiff of the food on the table and raced over and sat down, Norische was shocked that Harry would do such a thing with out being told to or even asking.

"Come on Norische, sit down and grab something to eat. You'll learn real fast that if Mum Weasley has food on the table you had better dig in or she will get right techy. Oh and if you wait to be told to eat you will find yourself getting swatted, she doesn't like people feeling afraid to be themselves in this house." Harry explained as he grabbed some bangers and piled them on his plate, along with a good helping of eggs and a couple of biscuits.

Molly laughed at Harry's comments, but it was Fred and George that go him to come over and sit down.

"I'm 'fraid ya did it with all that fancy stuff…" Fred started

"ya did the other day. Looks…" George continued

"like you're one of the family now mate." Fred finished

"By the by, if you keep up all those…" Fred

"…manners and being proper and such…"George

"…your gonna make the rest of us…" Fred

"…look like gits." George

Norische's head was swinging back and forth between the two of them as they finished each other's sentences, but nodding his head Norische agree to be informal and to come and sit down to eat.

At first Norische sat there patiently waiting, then Molly reached over and did exactly what Harry has said she would, she swatted him on the back of the head. "Eat!"

Everyone at the table broke out in laughter and Norische couldn't help it, he laughed as well. Norische picked up a biscuit and spread on some fruit preserves then started eating. The whole family made him feel welcomed and a part of their life, they were discussing work, school, friends, and romance, just like any normal family should. Norische was eating a piece of apple when a scent hit him. Harry noticed him getting a little green, when Norische looked at him, Harry just nodded towards the door and Norische got up and ran…not saying a word. Harry put down his fork and jumped up to follow him.

Harry found Norische out by the garden leaning up against a tree, puking. Harry walked over and pulled Norische's hair out of the way for him, then began rubbing his back gently. It took a few minutes for Norische to catch his breath, but as he straightened up, he realized he had an audience. Molly, Arthur and the twins were looking at him quite worried. Norische couldn't help but blush and desperately wanted to run and hide somewhere.

"Are you ok dear?" Molly asked.

Norische nodded but when he received a stern look from Harry, he looked down at the ground and shook his head.

Molly walked over and draped her arms around his shoulder and walked him into the house, everyone else followed quietly. The twins kept looking at Harry, trying to get him to tell them what was going on but he just ignored them. Once they all got inside, they sat down at the table again that apparently Ginny had just cleaned off. Fred got Norische a glass of water to rinse his mouth out with then sat down at the table as well.

"Well young man are you going to tell me what is going on?" Molly asked not letting go of Norische's hand. Norische blushed a little and looked over at Ginny, but said nothing. Molly noticed where he was looking.

"Ginny dear, why don't you go outside for a while…" Molly suggested, but her voice made it quite clear that it was not a suggestion. Ginny tossed down the rag she was using to clean the counter and with a huff she marched outside.

"Thank you, I'm sorry Ma'am." Norische whispered.

"Not at all, now tell me what is wrong?"

"Um … well is it true that I have basically been adopted into your family Ma'am?" Norische asked skeptical.

"Yes dear, you are such a wonderful young man, after all that Ron has done and you still treated me and my family as if we are royalty. I would be honored to consider you one of my boys, just like I do Harry." Molly assured him.

Norische looked over to Harry who smiled and nodded. Norische cleared his throat and continued. "Then how do you feel about being a grandmother?" Norische whispered barely loud enough for Molly to hear it.

"A grandmother…. Young man are you pregnant?" Molly shrieked.

Norische nodded but didn't raise his head. The next thing he knew he was being crushed against Molly's chest and he felt hands slapping his back and mussing his hair. Molly leaned back and lifted Norische's face so that he looked at her.

"Tell me have you been to a doctor yet?" Molly asked seriously.

"Yes Ma'am, Harry went with me this morning… then he brought me here."

"Very good then, now tell me what the doctor said." Molly insisted.

"Well she said everything looked fine, and that I was carrying twins…with two distinct energy patterns, which means one is Draco's and one is Chris'."

Fred and George cheered, and Harry laughed at their excitement. "Twins, hooray!"

"Do you know how long?" Molly asked.

Norische blushed, and looked down again thinking…. Then he mumbled something she couldn't hear. Molly reached out and took his chin in her hand once again and lifted it up to meet her gaze. "One more time dear."

"Since there is one baby from each, it would have had to be September 5th." Norische continued. "So that would be almost 6 weeks."

Fred jabbed George in the side. "The first week of school … the boy works quick."

Norische blushed again and tried to hide his face in his hands but Molly wouldn't let him, and reprimanded the twins. "Now dear don't let them get to you … that's what brothers do."

"Yeah, don't worry…we love the idea of being uncles." Fred said.

Norische smiled. He had never had a brother, and now he had a whole new family. "See what did I tell you, you are out of luck… you have officially become an honorary Weasley." Harry teased.

Harry and Norische hung around for an hour or so. Molly gave him several books on children and taking care of babies, which Harry shrunk and stuffed in his pocket, and made him promise to return next week for a visit. With all the attention, Norische was definitely glad to be heading home though. As Harry walked with Norische to the dungeons, they were talking quietly.

"Harry, is there anyway I can get you to stay with me while I tell father and Dad. I mean I am not sure if I want to tell everyone all at once or tell them then tell Draco and Chris…or the other way around. Right now I am just so confused I just need someone that will help me keep sane."

"Ah, sure if you want me to, I can hang around. As long as you don't think I would be interfering." Harry stated.

As they walked into the suite Norische paled slightly as he spotted all four of them at once. Norische started to back out the door, but Harry pushed him on into the room.

"Where have you been Norische? We have all been worried sick about you." Remus asked.

Norische desperately wanted to turn around and head out the door, infact he did turn towards the door…but once again, Harry stopped him. Norische looked at Harry with pleading eyes, but Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"What is going on Norische?" Severus demanded.

Norische suddenly got noticeably paler; Harry took one look at his face and let him go. Norische rushed through the door of his room and made it into the bathroom before he got sick.

"Remus, perhaps it would be best if you went in there to check up on him…" Harry hinted.

Remus nodded and followed Norische. Remus closed the door quietly and waited until the retching sounds stopped. Then he walked into the bathroom just as Norische flushed the toilet. "Norische are you alright?" Remus asked gently. Norische just nodded.

"I thought you were no longer in season…. What is making you sick?" Remus asked. But when Norische didn't answer, he walked over to his son and sniffed him. "You're no longer in season… but" Remus sniffed again. "…but you're breeding?"

Norische looked over at his dad with sad eyes and nodded. Remus immediately wrapped his arms around Norische. "Oh Norische this is wonderful…" Remus said excitedly.

Norische sniffed. "Your not mad at me?"

Remus looked down at him with a huge grin. "Of course not. I never dreamed it possible to have a child, due to the breeding laws associated with werewolves, but to have a grandchild as well now…this is fabulous!"

"Ah…grandchildren…" Norische clarified.

Remus pushed him away slightly. "Twins?"

Norische nodded. "I went to the medical center today, Harry went with me. They tested me and said there were twins, with two distinct energy signatures, so one is Draco's and one is Chris'. And from what I can figure I am about 6 weeks along."

"Twins! Oh Merlin… you haven't told Draco and Chris yet have you…they are going to be thrilled." Remus pulled Norische into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with him. "I realize you are very young, and this wasn't something you were planning. But I want you to know that your father and I will be right here for you…never doubt that for a minute."

"Ah could you have Draco and Chris come in here then…I mean if you are sure they would be happy?" Norische asked hesitantly.

"Of course, but as soon as you talk to them you need to tell your father. I am not going to be the one to tell him." Remus stated.

Norische gave a heavy sigh… "Ok, oh and tell Harry to please hang around, if he wouldn't mind… I think I am going to need him after I talk to father."

"Ok I will send them in, do you need a little time before I send them in or do you want me just to do it…." Remus asked.

"Actually why don't you go on out there and when you open the door I will call them in." Norische stated. Remus nodded and walked to the door, he opened the door and gave Norische one final smile before leaving.

[Chris, Draco can you come in here please.

[_Sure, on our way_. Chris whispered.

A moment later Chris and Draco came into the room and shut the door. Both came over to him and sat down. Draco sat down on the floor by his feet and Chris sat down on the bed.

"I have something to tell you two, and I don't honestly know how you are going to handle it." Norische said reaching out to both of them. Chris put his hand in Norische's and Draco took his other hand.

"What is it luv?" Chris asked.

"Well this morning I had Harry go with me to see a Healer."

"Are you alright?" Draco sounded panicked

"I am fine, but the healer found something unexpected." Norische paused taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Chris looked totally shocked, then the shock turned to the biggest grin he had ever seen on his mate's face. Draco looked confused though, almost hurt.

"What's the matter Draco, aren't you happy about this?" Norische looked at Draco and felt his heart begin to hurt… Draco wasn't happy.

"It's Chris' baby, isn't it. I mean the two of you did the bonding ritual before we fooled around." Draco looked so sad, and now Norische new why….he wanted to be the father.

"Draco, I am carrying twins, the healer said they have two distinct energy patterns. One of human and veela mix and one that is Vampyric, you both are going to be fathers."

Draco's face lit up. "Really!"

"Yes luv, really." Norische laughed. "I am six weeks along so that means I bred the night we played in the prefects bathroom. Since I go in season, for that time frame I may be able to breed with multiple males, which is very helpful if you have multiple mates."

Both Draco and Chris reached over and hugged their mate. It was rather funny when Draco stopped and pulled back, apologizing to Norische's stomach for squeezing to tight. "I am so glad that you two are happy about this, I was so worried."

"This is one of the happiest moments of my life, I am going to be a dad!" Chris stated.

"Me too!" Chimed in Draco.

Norische kissed each one of them then looked towards the door. "Well that leaves two more to tell, father and Pari."

"We are going to have to go shopping for the babies. Did you find out if they are boys or girls?" Draco asked.

"No, I didn't want to know. I mean, if you two want to know…I have an appointment in two weeks to go back and we can find out then. We do need to see about some baby things though. And we need to find out if we can get authorization to extend onto this room to make a nursery."

"I'm sure father would let us, we just have to ask the headmaster." Chris stated.

"Speaking of which, I think we had better go into the living room, I need to tell father about this." Norische sighed.

The three of them got up neither Chris nor Draco wanting to let go. As they opened the door Harry was watching intently, but he saw the smile on Draco's face and the look of pure heaven on Chris' he knew that everything had gone well. Chris was holding onto Norische's hand and Draco had his arm wrapped around Norische's waste, so it was clear to everyone that the world was a happy place to be in.

"All right now, since everyone else in the room appears to know what is going on will someone tell me, so that I might revile in the joy that you are all exhibiting." Severus growled … loosing his patience quickly, as the boys sat down on the couch. Harry had taken the spare chair and sat drinking a cup of tea quietly.

"I'm sorry father." Norische said. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell everyone but what's done is done." He took a deep breath and began. "Harry went with me today to the healer, and I found out something that I need to tell you."

At first, Severus looked concerned but then as he watched Draco nuzzling his son's neck he realized it can't be that bad. "Go ahead."

"I'm pregnant, and before you ask, I am six weeks along and I am carrying twins. The healer said there were two distinct energy signatures and that one was human and veela, the other was Vampyric…so that means I am carrying one baby from each of my mates."

Severus eyes got big, and he looked at his son in utter shock. "But you are only sixteen years old!"

Norische stopped smiling, and realized that his father wasn't going to be taking this as well as everyone else. "Yes father, but I am a year older than my mother and you were. My mother had no one, I have all of you… I think I can manage some how."

"What about your school work."

"What about it, I am only six weeks along, it is going to be almost summer before I deliver, and even then I am more than capable of attending classes and taking care of my babies and myself. I took care of my mother since I was three years old, I can do this too. Even if I have to do it without your support." The last part was barely a whisper but Severus heard it nonetheless.

Severus gave a huge sigh. "I suppose you have indeed, haven't you. Somehow I had hoped that you would have the chance to grow up and enjoy your life a little before you pursued the options of a family."

"I grew up a long time ago father, and right now I am happier and safer than I have ever been in my life… for me the time is right." Norische looked into his father's eyes.

"Then I assume that I must do some research on male pregnancy and what potions you are allowed to work with and what are to be restricted." Slowly a smile spread on Severus lips.

Norische jumped and raced over to his father wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you father, thank you so much." Norische buried his face in Severus' robes.

Severus couldn't help but wrap his arms around his son. "I will expect you to keep up on your studies, and if there are any complications or problems with your health you will inform us immediately, do you understand?"

Norische pushed himself back from his father. "Yes sir, and I can still do the cleaning in the lab, grade the papers, set up the study sessions, take inventory, place orders, do the requisition forms, do research and take the notes for you even if you don't want me helping with the actual potions."

"We will have to let the headmaster know that you will be limited in some classes, especially due to the fact that you are having twins. Later on there will have to be special compensations for travel time, illness, and frequent breaks, but it should be workable." Remus noted.

"Ah…the illness part, well it already kicked in. Because I'm vamp though I apparently get morning sickness around eight or nine in the evening. Although the healer said that it may change since I am not on my normal schedule. She also said that I may end up feeding a lot more, especially since it is twins." Norische explained

Chris smiled at that. "No you prat I meant Sang not pranic. She also said that will be effected but probably not until much later in the pregnancy." Norische looked at his father. "Right now I feed on blood about once a week or every two weeks but she said that it may get to the point that I have to feed once a day or maybe even twice a day…oh and the information she gave me said it isn't unusual for a pregnant vamp to not eat a lot of human food, but she didn't tell me how that would effect me since I am half."

Remus asked. "Did she tell you anything about the delivery?"

"Not really, but from the literature…I think I'll just start crying now." Norische looked miserable.

Harry chimed in. "Hey! I got an idea, Hermione would love to help research this, I mean she already loved your culture and everything I'm sure she would jump at the chance to study about this part."

Norische nodded, leaving the comfort and support of his father's arms he went back over and sat down in between his mates. "I will probably ask her to see what she can find out then."

Harry had a thoughtful look then asked. "Norische, if you have to feed twice a day, how are you going to do that? I mean I don't know how much blood you consume at a time but to feed off of Draco and Chris each day, everyday would be hazardous for them wouldn't it be?"

"Well from what I have read the mate usually goes out and hunts, bringing their own blood level much higher, and then it doesn't cause a problem. Since the hunters tend to gravitate toward pregnant vamps the pregnant mate usually doesn't go out hunting or circulate much."

Remus perked up. "Hunters?"

"Well, our kind has been hunted by humans for centuries, for everything from wanting to be turned, wanting to become an immortal, to wanting to do medical experiments on us, but most just want to kill us, something about thinking we are demons or something. Plus we have been hunted by the ministry for not falling into their safe species categories, hunted by dark wizards because they desperately want our blood for their magic, and by light wizards for the same reasons as humans. But lately some of my kind have been disappearing because of that guy who had his minions try and take me in New Orleans." Norische explained.

"WHAT?!? Norische you never mentioned that you were not the only one that they tried to take." Severus sounded shocked.

"Well I didn't find out about it until I made arrangements to see the healer. From what I have found out there have been 38 of my kind that have disappeared. Something I thought was odd was that they have actually taken a couple of kids that had not come into their awakening yet. I don't understand why someone hunting vampyres would want a couple of innocent kids who hadn't yet changed." Norische pondered.

Remus looked at Severus. "We honestly need to mention this to Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Yes, it would appear that for some reason the Dark Lord has an interest in vampyres. Oddly enough, I haven't heard anything, but then again I have not been called for almost a month now. Which is also quite suspicious. Perhaps I should make a visit to the Dark Lord and see if he has need of my services."

"Huh?" Norische was totally confused. Did his father just say he worked for the guy to tried to kidnap him?

"I'll explain at another time Norische. Right now we have more important things to deal with." Severus was apparently trying to avoid the subject.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the possibilities of a nursery, a trip into London to look at baby things, the next doctor's appointment, school, and even baby names. It was getting close to dinnertime so Norische, Draco, Chris and Harry decided to head up to the dinning hall.

Draco and Chris went over to the Slytherin side and sat down with Blaise, while Harry went in and got Hermione and asked her to come into the hallway for a minute.

"What in the world is going on Harry?" Hermione asked. Then she spotted Norische. "Norische hi, I didn't see you at lunch today, is something wrong?"

Norische grinned from ear to ear. "No nothing is wrong, in fact something is incredibly right. But I need your help on something, if you wouldn't mind."

"Well you certainly look happy, what do you need my help with." She asked.

Harry interrupted. "Well I told Nori that you are the person I always come to when ever I need someone to research something for me and find out information so when he told me what has got him smiling so much I thought of you." Harry smiled.

"Thank you Harry that is so sweet. But it still doesn't tell me what is wrong."

Norische looked around and decided to find a more private place to talk so they went into the nearest classroom. "I'm sorry but I really don't want everyone knowing about this any sooner than absolutely necessary." Norische said. "I need you to find me all the information you can on male pregnancy."

Hermione's eyes got huge. "Who?" Her mind was racing between Chris and Draco trying to figure out if there had been any physical changes in them that she noticed.

Norische blushed slightly. "Me."

"You! But I thought, I mean… you said you were the alpha…that is suppose to mean….I'm confused." Hermione couldn't bring herself to say what she was thinking but her eyes said it all.

"Yes I'm alpha and normally it means that I don't bottom, but there are two times that I do. The first time I make love to my mate, and on their birthday. Other than that, I am always on top. Apparently, when Chris and I bonded with Draco, I got pregnant. That is the only time that I have been with both of them at the same time." Norische stated pacing as he thought, speaking his thoughts out loud.

"I bottomed for Chris when we redid our boning ritual, but that was because with Father and Remus watching there was no way I could get hard, and Chris once he gets focused on sex it doesn't matter who is watching he is absolutely focused… I mean even if there were girls there he doesn't care… Actually I think I did get hard, but I don't think I could have kept it up if I had been topping…besides that alone would have been incredibly embarrassing. I mean I had only known father for two days and to find out his son couldn't even perform with his own mate, that would have been a little bad."

Hermione listened in shock… "You mean that Professor Snape and Professor Lupin watched you and Chris…"

"Mate, yeah it's tradition. I mean not that your parents watch you but that each member of the bonding must have a witness, like I told you when Draco and I were going to bond. The only people I knew at that time well enough to even think about it were father and dad. So, they stood up for us at our bonding and witnessed the consummation of our bond. Just like Harry and Blaise did at Draco and my bonding."

"Yeah but those are your parents, I would be mortified to have my parents even know what I was going to be doing let alone watch it." Hermione shook her head.

"Well it is a good thing you aren't Vampyric then isn't it. We are raised not to be ashamed of our bodies and to view sexuality as a natural process, something that should be treasured and beautiful and never be ashamed of."

Harry interrupted "Uh guys we are getting a little off topic here."

Norische started pacing again. "Your right Harry, sorry. But like I said, it had to be that night. Oh, by the way, Hermione I am having twins, each has a different energy signature, one is human, and veela, and the other is vamp. So that means I am having twins, one from each mate. Which is why it must be that night, because that is the only time that I bottomed for both of them the same night."

"Twins! This is wonderful, I was worried about who was the father and how the other one was going to take it…but with twins you don't have to worry." Hermione stated excitedly. "Well I would love to look up the information for you, do you also need information on the cultures as well like the human and veela parts?"

"Actually yeah, even though Draco hasn't come into his inheritance yet he may at anytime and if he does while I am pregnant it may change a few things. I am honestly not that familiar with veela at all, so I should probably have you check into that. The human I have Mrs. Weasley working with me on. She is also going to help teach me about taking care of the babies after their born. Fred and George seemed so excited when they heard I was having twins, I don't know how common twins are among wizarding families but with my kind it is really rare." Norische stated.

"Hey guys we need to go get something to eat, we can talk later." Harry urged.

"Yeah I haven't eaten yet today so I need to get in there before either of my mates start going ballistic." Norische started heading for the door, followed closely by Hermione and Harry.

When they got back into the dinning hall Norische noticed Draco watching him as he came into the room, Norische smiled and headed over to sit between the him and Chris.

"Where have you been, I thought you were going to sit down with us and eat?"

"I had to ask Hermione if she would do some research for me." Norische stated as he caressed Draco's thigh, as he leaned over and nuzzled Draco's neck just a little.

Draco smirked at this and nuzzled back. "Well you had better eat something, as far as I know you haven't eaten all day."

"Actually I did, but I got sick afterwards so nothing really stayed down." Norische stated as he began to put some baked chicken on his plate. Then as Norische started to pick up a piece, he stopped. "Chris I think it would be better if you could fix me up a plate and take it up to the dorm when you leave. The smell of cooked meat right now is making my stomach turn and if I don't get some fresh air I'm going to lose it again." Norische swung one leg over the bench. "Ah, I really want some salad, ranch dressing…so if you could get that and a couple of pieces of chicken I would appreciate it." Norische stood up but leaned over Draco… "Don't worry dear it is just morning sickness, remember this is when I would normally be waking up if I were at home. I just need some fresh air." With that, he kissed Draco on the cheek, and Draco nodded looking a little less stressed.

Norische walked slowly out of the dinning hall, since he wasn't running or looked like he was pale or anything Harry didn't get up and run after him. Fred and George watched him leave and noticed Harry's look of concern. Fred leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Don't worry mate, we'll go out and see if everything is ok. We've finished anyway." Harry nodded and watched as the twins got up and followed Norische out of the dinning hall.

Norische slowly walked into the courtyard, and sat down on a large granite bench. Breathing deeply, happy to be away from all the smells of the dinning hall.

"Everything ok mate?" George asked as they spotted him.

At first Norische was startled, not seeing them coming up behind him, but he quickly smiled and nodded. "It's just morning sickness, I can't handle the smell of so much food right now. Thanks for checking though."

"Morning sickness? But it's the middle of the night?" Fred asked.

"Well I'm Vampyric so if I wasn't in school I would normally be getting up around now, you know sundown. The doctor did state that it might change since my schedule is more to that of a human than that of a vamp right now. Either way, it sucks. I can't even smoke while I am out here either, since I'm pregnant I can't smoke for a while. Gods how am I going to make it 6 ½ months without smoking... I never even thought about that…Crap!"

Norische suddenly looked miserable.

"Sorry mate, that's gotta be rough." George stated, sitting down on the bench with him.

"Yeah no smoking, no alcohol, no flying, limited sweets, and after the seventh month regular sex is going to be a problem too." Norische mumbled.

"No sex, now that right there would make me have second thoughts about the whole thing." Fred laughed.

Norische blushed. Fred noticed that Norische was a little awkward about talking about sex with them. "It's ok mate, were both bi… we like blokes too."

"Your kidding! With the way your brother spoke I thought…." Norische started but then realized what he was going to say and closed him mouth.

"Ron is an idiot, he can't see what is right in front of his face." George stated.

"Yeah, our brother Bill is a gay too. I mean I like guys more than girls, and George likes girls and guys pretty much equally so you can talk to us about that stuff, we don't mind."

"Especially if you give us graphic details, we like that part." George came back.

Norische laughed and shook his head at the two. "Well from the information the healer gave me, I can't bottom after the seventh month at all…but normally I don't do that anyway. Also when my stomach gets too big I will be limited on what I can do topping. So it suggests other things, although I have a feeling that after my stomach gets to be a certain size I wont want to be running around without clothes on let alone worrying about sex."

"What other things did it mention?" Fred asked.

"You really do like the graphic details don't you?" Norische smirked.

"Yes…" They both answered at the same time.

Norische couldn't help but laugh at them. "Well it mentioned oral, but that would just be weird to me, having a great big stomach and someone going down on me…" He said thoughtfully. "And it mentions stroking it, which I guess is ok, but to me that is more along the lines of just working up to real sex, so it isn't quite as satisfying somehow."

"Know what you mean there mate, besides no one can do me as well as I can." Fred agreed.

"Well actually Chris is great, I mean he gets me off every time… but it still isn't quite enough somehow. It's like being allowed the appetizer but not being allow to eat the steak dinner." Norische explained. The twins broke up laughing at his analogy… then teased him about how he likes his steak and what kind of steak he preferred.

Out of the corner of his eye, Norische saw Chris, Draco, Harry and Hermione heading towards them. As soon as they were within earshot, Norische jumped up.

"Hey guys. Hermione." Norische nodded to her and waited for her to sit down before he sat down again.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Hermione asked.

Norische blushed but the twins stated. "Sex."

Norische rolled his eyes. "Fred, George it isn't proper to speak about such things with a lady present." He couldn't believe they even had the nerve to say it to begin with.

"A lady, Hermione isn't a lady. She's our kid sister." Fred stated.

Draco sat down on the ground next to Norische and used his legs as a backrest; while Chris chose to sit over by the twins.

"Sister or not it isn't proper." Norische chastised them just a little.

Harry shook his head and smiled. " Nori, you have to realize that while you think you are showing Hermione respect. She thinks you are discriminating against her because of her being a girl. She has always been in on everything we talk about, or at least most of it…I means there are still some things that even I don't think are right to talk about with a girl around but…shouldn't it be up to her what she thinks is proper to talk about in front of her and not what you think is?"

Norische looked at Hermione who had a kinda half smile on her face. "Is that truly how you feel Hermione? I mean I would never intentionally disrespect you or make you feel bad…but has my behavior made you feel like that?" Norische asked very seriously.

Hermione looked at him, then at Chris and Draco, who were also watching her. "Well…yes. I know you think your doing out of respect and everything. But sometimes, like now, it makes me feel like you don't want me around, or that you guys would have more fun if I weren't around. I love the fact that you think of me as a lady, but sometimes I just want to be one of the gang, just treated like everyone else."

Norische looked so sad. "I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I keep forgetting the differences in our cultures, please accept my apology."

"It's ok, and don't look like that…you make me feel bad for saying something. Just let me decide what is ok to talk about…. Ok?" Hermione smiled.

Norische nodded and smiled back at her. Although on the inside, he still felt horrible.

"Well now since that is settled. Lets get back to sex." George stated. The tension in the air was gone, everyone started laughing. Even Norische, but he just shook his head at the two of them.

As they went to sleep that night Norische couldn't help but think about what his future would bring, how things would change and what would happen to him if they did change. Draco was part veela, and sometime between now and his seventieth birthday he would come into his inheritance. Which since he wasn't full veela may mean nothing, but it may mean that he transforms into a veela and that he goes out and searches for his own mate and leaves Norische.

Norische tried very hard not to think about it, but the more he thought the sadder he got. Finally, he decided to get up and go into the other room, not really feeling like sleeping right now. Norische climbed out of the bed and slipped on a pair of Draco's silk pajamas then headed out into the living room. He honestly didn't expect to find anyone there, however, Severus was sitting in his normal chair and Remus was sitting in his lap. Norische felt bad that he had interrupted what ever they were doing and started to close the door and go back and lay down, but his father called out.

"Norische, you can come out here. We were just talking and enjoying some tea."

Norische hesitantly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry father I just couldn't sleep. I didn't want to keep the two of them awake so I just thought I could come out here."

"Is there a problem dear?" Remus asked gently.

"Not really, but there is something I am worried about and…" Norische pulled his legs up to his chest and got quiet.

Remus looked down at Severus then back to Norische. "Norische?"

Slowly tears began to fall down Norische's cheeks but he said nothing. Now even Severus was worried. Severus patted Remus on the back and had him get up, then he walked over to his son and sat down beside him. "Norische what has you so worried, is it the babies?"

Norische shook his head. He wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to talk yet. So he just closed his eyes and buried his head in his knees. A moment later a firewhiskey was being placed in his hands…

"But I can't, the babies." Norische started to protest.

"I think just this once it will be ok, as long as you don't go overboard." Severus assured him.

With a nod, Norische gladly took the glass and started sipping, careful not to drink to much at once…trying to make the drink last.

"Now, what has you so upset?" Severus asked.

With a sigh Norische began to explain. "Draco is part veela, and he is coming into his inheritance soon…he has already started changing even if he hasn't noticed it I have. His shoulder's are broader, his chest is more defined, even…well," Norische cleared his throat. "He had even gotten more… defined… down there." Norische tried not to blush but he honestly didn't care right now."

"Soon he will turn completely… I had hoped that since he was only part veela that he wouldn't turn. But with what is already changing he is definitely going to." Norische explained.

"Why are you so worried about that son?" Remus asked gently.

"Because, when he changes fully he will scent out his mate. Unfortunately, there is only a fifty-fifty chance that the one he chooses will be me." Norische continued. "He was transformed to be a vampyre when he became my mate, although that transformation may take months to complete, but now he is transforming into a veela. The two mate very differently. A vampyre can choose more than one mate; a veela cannot, at least not that I am aware of. They have one mate, a life mate and that's all. So, if he scents someone else out as his life mate, then he will leave me. He can't go against his instincts." Norische took another drink of firewhiskey.

Remus began to grasp the depth of what he was saying. "Oh Norische, and if he leaves you then…you will…"

"Die, yes." Norische took another sip. "I can't tell him that though. If he chose someone else then he would rather die than lose that person. So if I am not the one he chooses, then I am the one who dies."

"Oh Merlin!" Remus was shocked. Severus' face was one of total fear.

"Is there nothing we can do to make sure that he chooses you?" Severus asked.

"No, it is all up to his instincts. The fact that I am pregnant may help; a breeding veela is very protective of his mate. But because of the fact that I am carrying Chris' child as well, may infuriate him, and he may end up killing me anyway. Veela don't handle sharing very well." Norische sighed. "So even if he chooses me, he may end up killing me or Chris in a pure jealous rage. Or kill Chris and attack me so that I lose the babies then attempt to breed again. If he kills Chris then I am just as dead…."

Remus was trying to put this all together in his head but there was too much, way too much for him to think about.

The door to the bedroom opened and Draco stepped out, his eyes red with tears. "I couldn't kill either one of you." He sobbed, and rushed over to Norische's side.

Norische immediately gathered him into his arms and handed his father the whiskey. "I know luv, I know." Norische kept trying to reassure Draco as he curled up in Norische's lap. Norische began rocking him back and forth slowly. "I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't want you to know…I didn't want you to worry."

"How long have you known?" Draco asked as the tears fell.

"Since last week, when your body started changing." Norische whispered.

"Isn't there anything we can do? I don't want to find someone else, I don't want anyone else… I love you." Draco buried his face in Norische's shoulder.

"I know luv, I love you too. But your instincts may lead you somewhere else and I have to accept that." Norische sighed.

"But if I go, you will die. We have bonded now…it's not like before where you could survive on medicine. And your carrying my baby, I can't choose someone else, I just can't."

"I hope not Draco, but only time will tell. When you finally scent out your life mate we will know." Norische rubbed Draco's back hoping that was comforting him somehow. But neither of them seemed too comforted at this moment.

The next day Norische told Chris about Draco. Chris and Draco held each other for hours crying, both terrified of the possibilities and yet praying that they weren't true. No one slept much for the next few days, and the tension was very high.

In Severus' classroom he was on a mad rampage, he even began docking points from Slytherin house for any transgression he could find. Norische knew his father was not sleeping at all, several times he had walked thru the living area to the kitchen and had seen his father studying at his desk, with stacks and stacks of books and scrolls surrounding him.

Norische spent every spare second he had in the library doing research on his own. But it was Hermione that actually came up with something. She had been doing research for him on veela pregnancies and came across some interesting information. When Norische read it, he grabbed the book from her hands and ran to the dungeons as fast as he could. Calling to his father and dad and both his mates to meet him there immediately. Of course Remus had to end his first year Defense class thirty minutes early but he didn't care he came running down the hallway towards their suite and got there just moments before Norische did.

"What's the emergency?" Remus asked breathlessly as he entered the room.

Norische burst into the room and almost ran into his dad who was still standing just inside the doorway. Draco and Chris ran up to him both begging to know what was wrong.

Norische took several deep breaths and smiled at both of them and his parents. "I think Hermione found it. I think we will be all right."

Severus ran up to his son. "What do you mean? What did Granger find?"

"Come over here, I have to sit down or I'm gonna puke." Everyone raced over to sit down, Severus and Remus turned their wingback chairs so that they faced the couch and waited anxiously for Norische to start.

"I'm an alpha right?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well that is part of my scent, it is not just by choice that I have taken that position." Norische took another deep breath. "Hermione found this ancient manuscript that states if an alpha veela can prove to his mate that he can maintain a second mate while defending his position as alpha then his mate will indeed allow him to choose a second. What it means is that if Draco chooses me, then I will have to prove myself in some manner to him, some way that he deems worthy and that he will agree to maintain a position as second mate. Normally it is a test of prowess or strength but it could be anything…it would be what ever Draco feels is the most important part in choosing a mate."

Everyone was listening intently, hanging on every word. "Now if I can pass this test then he will accept his place as a beta, and be a second. If not then he will demand to be alpha and we will end up having to fight over it…the winner of the battle will be given the right of alpha and the one who loses will accept the place as second."

"Also if I can maintain my position as alpha then I can keep both babies. But if he becomes alpha then it is his right to force a miscarriage and replant his seed. He would also have the right if he became alpha to kill Chris, or allow him to remain as a second, if he could prove himself worthy."

Draco definitely didn't like the sound of the last bit of information he was given. He looked at Chris and his bottom lip started to quiver again.

"No Draco, wait…I'm not thru yet. If I can maintain alpha, then we are ok, even if you become veela you will honor your heritage and accept your place as second mate, you will be both Chris and my protector and you will stay with us forever."

"Ok what if I don't choose you. Then what?" Draco stated.

"That is another thing that I have been thinking about. The potion I used to take to blunt my senses… father do you think you can adjust it so that it floods the senses instead. If we can trick Draco's mind into thinking he is scenting me out, even if there is someone else then we might be able to keep him from pursuing that person. I mean it would be a last resort and it would be entirely up to Draco if he wanted to do it but it is a possibility."

Draco looked at Norische. "Yes! Yes, I'll do it. I don't care what some stupid veela portion of my genes say, my heart says I want you, I want this, I want what we have and our babies."

"Draco, you realize that if we do that then you may never know who you were meant to be with, never know who your true life mate is…if it isn't me that is." Norische responded.

"I don't care, you're the one I want, both of you."

Norische turned to Severus. "There is one other possibility. Other than what we have talked about already. I don't know how plausible it would be though." Norische started.

"What is it Norische?" Severus asked.

Norische handed him the book that Hermione had found and pointed to a paragraph on the right hand side of the page. Severus read the page then quickly flipped to the next page reading more. Back and forth he went reading and re-reading until he looked up at Norische a look of shock in his eyes.

"I was not aware that something like this is even possible, but if it could be done then….well," Severus looked again at the pages. "Do you know how to do this?"

"No but Pari would, she could me my speaker, and request the audience." Norische

"Would someone please tell me what you found." Remus begged.

Severus looked down at the book. "This states that if a immature veela has already chosen a mate and does not wish to risk his turning to interfere with his current mate that he can petition the veela council to bind his veela nature so that it does not mature and that he can remain with his chosen mate without threat of loosing that individual."

Draco looked at Severus seriously. "What do you mean bind it."

Severus read a part of the page again. "Well there are some draw backs especially if you were pure veela. First, your magic would be bound, but since you are not purely veela then only the veela magic would be bound, it would not affect your other magic at all. But since your magic has been transformed to Vampyric that is actually stronger than Wizarding magic, as you learn to utilize that it would matter even less. Second, your ability to bare children, as a veela you would be able to both father and carry a child, but again since you are now Vampyric you will have that ability even if you bind your veela side. Third, you would never know who your true life mate was, but as you stated Norische and Chris and your children are what you want, and that is where your heart lies."

"Sev, I don't see the problem with this then, it sounds like I would lose nothing since I don't know that part of myself yet." Draco stated.

"Your appearance would also return to what it was previously." Severus stated.

"That's ok, a little more working out and he would have the muscle tone back, and believe me he can live without that extra inch and a half down there, especially on his birthday." Norische teased. Draco grinned but assured Severus that he didn't care.

Well then let's contact Pari and get this started.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 

Pari had made all the arrangements and was actually in the Veela Council right now making her arguments as to their situation. It had only taken her three days to get a audience with the council, although they had been three nerve wracking days it was worth it, here they all stood waiting. Draco was nervous but no one could see it, he had has Malfoy mask on and presented himself as calm and in control. Severus looked his normal aloft self. Remus was pacing slowly over by the stairway, his natural wolf instincts were kicking in and he was beginning to feel the anxiety of the moment. Chris stood by Norische's side with all the pride and decorum a first mate should have. Norische…well on the outside he presented the confidant air of an alpha male, on the inside he really hoped he didn't puke in front of the council…father had given him some medication to take before they apparated here but still the apparating was way too much for his sensitive stomach at the moment.

Pari came out the doors of the Council Chambers and motioned them all inside. The chambers were arranged much like a courtroom. At the front of the room was a large podium where twelve silver haired veela sat regally looking down at the rest of the room. In the center a female veela sat, with gavel in hand. Her robes were of silver etched in white, with a glistening silver leaf as a fastener.

"Which is the veela that wishes to speak to the Council?" The female asked.

Draco stepped forward and greeted her as Chris had taught him to. Draco stood with his head bowed and his eyes on the ground, the palms of his hands upward and his arms slightly bend and to his side. "Mas es emerit." Draco made no move to change his position nor indicated a desire to do so.

The female looked at him and nodded. "I see your mate has taught you the ways of the Vampyre, very impressive. You may raise your head and speak."

Since she stated that he could raise his head but did not state he could look up, Draco decided to play it safe and continued to keep his point of view low to the ground. "How may I be of service Minde Cladire?" Draco asked.

"Again a show of manners and obedience, excellent. Young one, you may look at me when you speak, and my title is Lady Sharisha. I would prefer you utilize that for the time being."

"As you wish Lady Sharisha." Draco raised his head and looked directly into the silver blue eyes of the Head of the Veela Council. Draco decided to take the typical stance he saw Chris in when he stood beside Norische, which was feet slightly apart and his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is the Council's understanding that you wish to have your veela nature to be bound. Is that correct?" Lady Sharisha asked.

"It is, Lady Sharisha."

"Why is this, are you ashamed of your veela nature?"

Draco looked shocked. "Of course not Lady Sharisha! I seek to have my veela nature bound because I have already found my mate and I do not wish to risk loosing him. I am honored to have the royal blood of the veela running through my veins but my heart would not allow me to live if I turned from my love by a force of nature that I cannot control." Draco spoke eloquently and with ease.

"Let me speak to this love of yours." She requested.

Norische walked over to stand in front and to the left of Draco. Immediately he repeated the same greeting that Draco had given and again the Council head repeated her instructions. "Thank you Lady Sharisha."

"I wish to know from you why you feel that binding your mate is an acceptable alternative to allowing nature to decide?" She asked.

"Lady Sharisha, I love Draco Malfoy with all my heart and soul, and I carry his child within me. If I were to lose him I would die, I cannot nor would I wish to exist without him. At my loss he would lose his child, and the grief from that would cause him to take his own life, even if he found another mate to take my place. Knowing that his actions had lead to the death of his child would be more than he could bear. These are his own words M'lady and I know in my heart they are true." Norische stated.

[YOU'RE PREGNANT!!

[Pari, not now please. Your screaming is making my head hurt and I already feel like I am going to puke as it is.

[We will talk later young man.

[Of that I have no doubt.

"We were not informed of your being bred. Why is this?" Sharisha asked.

"My apologies M'lady. I had yet the opportunity to inform my Minde Cladire of the news. I am carrying twins, one from each mate. I am two months along at this time." Norische explained.

"Draco Malfoy, since the fact that your mate states that he is has bred will have some bearing on whether or not we allow this process to be done. The Council wishes to have verification not only of the breeding, but also the lineage of the kit in question. You and your mate will go to our healer immediately and allow for the appropriate testing to be done, to verify this information. Then return here when it is complete."

"Yes Lady Sharisha, as you wish." Draco bowed to the council and turned to Norische who also bowed and together they stepped out of the speaking area. Severus, Remus, and Pari, as well as Chris walked them down to the healer's area. Unfortunately, the veela healing center was quite a ways away from the Council Headquarters but Norische didn't mind the walk. What he did mind however was the non-stop yelling by Pari.

"Pari please, I have a headache and I don't feel good. Please can we talk about this another time?"

"NO! How dare you not tell me! I have taken care of you since you were a baby… do you know how many times I stayed up with you all night long?" Pari kept ranting.

Norische made it about half a block before he grabbed Remus' arm for support. "I don't feel good."

Remus put his arm around Norische's waist to help support him, then yelled at Severus who was a few feet in front. Severus turned just as Norische started to fall to the ground. He rushed over and picked Norische up and raced the twenty yards that was left to the Healing Center. Pari ran up to the receptionist and demanded a healer immediately. The receptionist orbed the first available healer who came running out into the central area.

Severus informed the young man that Norische was pregnant and had fainted. The healer immediately directed them to an available room. Once inside the room Severus gently laid Norische on the examining table and started trying to revive him. Soon Norische was moaning and moving his head ever so slightly. Half opening his eyes he whispered to Draco [headache.

Draco rushed over to the healer who was talking with Remus and Pari trying to fill in the paperwork. "Sir, Nori states his head is hurting really bad. Can you give him anything for it?"

"Not yet I am afraid, I have to do a diagnostic and see if he is pregnant then if he is I can choose what potion to give him but it is going to take a few more minutes to get all the paper work done."

Draco stood there totally shocked and watched the healer go back to his paper work. "Who the FUCK cares about paper work! My mate just passed out, and has a splitting headache and you want to do fucking paperwork!"

The young doctor looked up at Draco. "Your veela right?" Draco nodded, his silver eyes glistening with the fire behind them. "Sorry Sir,"

The young healer immediately grabbed his wand and ran over to Norische who lay there quietly crying, the pain in his head steadily getting worse. The healer did a quick diagnostic to verify the pregnancy and then ran over a cabinet and retrieved a bottle. Pouring the proper dosage into a small cup, he lifted Norische's head so he could take the potion. "It is going to take a couple of minutes to take affect completely but you should notice some improvement immediately."

Norische didn't say anything he just nodded.

The healer looked at Draco and said. "I know it is hard Sir, but I need the paper work filled out in order to know what medical conditions your mate may have or have had, and how best to help him. With your permission may I continue."

Draco looked at Norische who gave him a halfhearted smile, then to the healer, and nodded. The healer breathed a sigh of relief and rushed back over to Pari and Remus. Pari looked at the trembling young man.

"Exactly what was that all about?" Pari asked.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but the last infuriated veela that I had with an injured pregnant mate, ended up breaking both my legs and shattering my right arm because he felt he his mate was suffering needlessly. I prefer not to spend another holiday as a patient in my own hospital." The healer stated.

Pari looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then looked over to Draco who simply shrugged and turned back to Norische.

After a few minutes, the potion had done its job and the headache was gone. Norische simply lay there waiting as the healer asked Remus and Pari a huge list of questions, thankfully between the two of them they knew most of the answers and he didn't need to bother Norische quite yet. Draco and Chris stood on one side of Norische while Severus stood on the other side. Finally, the young man came over, and started talking directly with Norische.

"Mr. Snape I am going to have to have you change into a gown so that I can examine you, with your mates permission of course. I am going to step outside to give you some privacy, I will need you to remove everything and get into this gown. Just have someone notify me when you are ready."

Norische nodded and motioned for Draco and Chris to help him sit up, as the healer left the room. As Draco started helping him off with his shirt, he noticed Pari standing to the side, looking like she was going to cry. Norische wasn't used to seeking Pari cry and hated to see her upset.

"Pari, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't know what happened. I guess between the stress and the apparating I…."

"Hush now, it's ok. I am the one who should apologize to you. You told me you weren't feeling good and I ignored that and kept on. I am so sorry dear. I was just so crushed that I had to find out about your pregnancy in this manner, I guess it was my pride. I don't know. I am thrilled for you though and if there is anything I can do for you please just ask." Pari smiled at him, although it was a sad smile, it was still a smile.

Chris slipped the gown on his shoulders and tied it around back as Draco was helping him off with his boots. Then with Chris behind him to block the view of the split tailed gown and Draco in front they managed to get his jeans off. More than once Norische had to lean on Chris for support and to keep from falling, but his mate just kissed him and held on.

After they got him into the gown, they helped him get back up on the examining table and laid down. While Chris went out to get the doctor, Draco started going through cabinets looking for a sheet or something to help cover his mate up, since the gown barely made it to mid thigh. Draco had placed his robes over Norische's legs until he could find something, Pari had seen him naked many times, but he sure as hell didn't want to expose himself on purpose to his godmother.

Draco asked the healer when he entered the room "Do you have a sheet or blanket or something that will better cover my mate?"

"Of course Sir, right down here." The young healer reached down to a drawer under the examining table and pulled out a nice soft cotton sheet and waited until Draco removed the robes covering Norische's legs then placed the sheet over him to cover him fully.

"Now since all the paper work is done and you're feeling better lets get to why you are here. I am going to run a few simple scans, they are non evasive so they wont hurt a bit." As Norische lay there, the young healer did several general scans. Then he did one specifically focused on the babies.

"Do you wish to know the genders of the twins?" the healer asked.

Norische looked at Chris and Draco, who both nodded. "I guess we do then."

"Well congratulations Mr. Snape you are having two sons. I have verified the heritage of both and they are both quite healthy. Now I have just a couple of more things to do. I am afraid the next part is going to be evasive; I have to verify the pouch is secured properly and that the opening is there. So I do apologize but I am going to have to look internally." The healer looked at Draco cautiously.

Norische's brow wrinkled as he realized what the healer was saying. "Is this absolutely necessary, there is no other way?"

"Unfortunately, spells will only tell me so much and this is critical to the babies well being so yes it is necessary." The healer flinched as Draco growled low.

"Ok, but I only want my mates in here. I want everyone else out." Norische reached for Chris and Draco.

"We will be right outside if you need us son." Severus stated, giving the doctor a rather frightening glare, which caused the young man to swallow hard.

"Your father isn't veela as well is he?" The healer asked as the rest of them left the room.

"Not that I am aware of, but I wouldn't piss him off… I've seen him mad before, and it makes an enraged veela look like a fae princess."

The healer looked toward the door and nodded. "I can believe that."

The healer set up the stirrups and gently placed Norische's heals in the appropriate slots. "Now I am going to have to prepare you so this will feel odd."

"Wait! Can Draco do that? I'm sorry but having a stranger…no matter how polite or nice, touch me there is just very upsetting." Norische begged.

"To be quite honest, I would prefer if he did, at least that way I know my limbs will remain intact." The healer stepped aside and gave Draco the tube of lubricant, then went to stand over by the counter across the room.

Draco took the tube and went to stand between Norische's raised legs. Gently he started circling Norische's puckered opening. Slowly rubbing in the lubricant. After he felt Norische relax, he inserted one finger, then two… finally three. Stretching and preparing Norische for the procedure that was to follow. The whole time Draco never took his eyes away from Norische's, watching for any sign of discomfort or stress. When he noticed that Norische was beginning to bite his lip, Draco stopped and handed the lubricant back to the healer then went over to the little sink in the corner and washed his hands.

"Ok, now I am going to have to use a speculum to open you up slightly so it will be uncomfortable unfortunately, but if you will just bare with me it should be over with shortly. Now if there is too much pain I can use a numbing salve and we can try again." The healer pulled a short stool over to where he could sit down and his head was at table level. The healer put the device up to Norische's entrance and gently pushed. Norische immediately reacted, and tried to move away.

"It's all right luv. Just relax, I know this isn't easy but it has to be done. We have to make sure every thing is ok for the babies." Chris reassured him as he held his hand and brush a loose strand of hair out of Norische's eyes.

"Ok, Mr. Snape we are going to try that again. Please do your best not to move. I apologize and will get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible."

The healer tried again, this time he managed to get the device in. Norische was definitely having a hard time with it though. As the healer began to expand the device, Norische pulled Draco close to him and buried his face in Draco's robes. Draco held onto Norische's other hand, but soon felt the dampness of his mate's tears soaking through his robe.

"Get this over with! NOW!" Draco screamed at the young healer. Draco didn't know if it was his veela nature or his vampyre side that was making his so upset, all he knew was that this process was distressing his mate and he would not tolerate it one more minute.

"I'm almost done Mr. Malfoy, it will just take a minute more." The healer told him.

Norische couldn't stand it another minute. His mind screamed out for Pari. Before the young healer knew what was happening the door to the examination room flew off its hinges and was thrown across the room, the shock caused the young man to fall off his stool and land quite hard on the floor. When the healer looked up, he was staring at a crouched vampyre in full rage. Pari burst into the room and leapt onto the end of the exam table and was now perched near Norische's hips. Leaning on the stirrups for support she leaned over baring her fangs to the healer, putting her fangs and claws between him and her godson. She had thrown off her cloak when she heard Norische's scream, her wings had ripped through the back of her black velvet gown, and were at full span quivering with her rage.

"Oh SHIT!" Was all the healer could state as he stared up into the flaming red eyes of a vampyre ready to attack.

Remus and Severus raced into the room right behind her, but they never expected to see what was before them.

Norische was still holding on to Draco and crying, so Chris walked over to where the healer was.

"Sir, I suggest you instruct me as how to remove that device from my mate, and do so quickly. I would also suggest that you not move, because if you do Pari has every intention of killing you." Chris stated in barely a whisper. The doctor explained quickly how to remove the endoscope he had been using and how to release the tension on the speculum. As Chris slowly removed the items from Norische's body the tension in the room lowered slightly. Although Pari had not changed back yet, nor had she left her perch, apparently quite content to glare and hiss at the young healer.

Severus came over to the other side of the examining table and slipped his hand in Norische's. As soon as Norische felt his touch he turned to his father and let go of Draco's hand, wrapping both arms around his father he began to sob helplessly.

Chris put the two devices on the counter behind him and then did a quick _scorgio_ to clean Norische up a bit. Taking Norische's feet, he gently removed Norische's legs from the stirrups and placed the sheet back over him to cover him completely. Then Chris looked at Pari, "Pari you need to get off the table so we can get Norische up and finish this, and if you wish to kill the healer please wait until he finishes his report so that we wont have to put Norische through this again."

The healer quickly looked over to Chris then back at Pari, who left her perch on the examination table and leapt over to a nearby counter, never taking her eyes off the healer.

Chris removed the stirrups from the end of the bed. Severus slowly helped Norische into a sitting position, although Norische didn't let go of his robes or stop crying.

It took several minutes for Norische to calm down enough to realize that Pari was still enraged. [Pari, its ok…I'm fine now…please come back to me, I need you. Norische whispered to Pari.

She looked at him from her perch on the cabinet and tilted her head then slowly she allowed herself to calm and return to her former self. As soon as she did, Pari swayed with the excess energy. Remus was quickly by her side and put his arm around her waist to steady her, smiling her gratitude, she patted Remus on the arm when she felt she could again stand on her own.

"We warned you young man, not to harm or frighten Norische in any way. Why did you not heed our warning?" Pari insisted.

"My apologies Ma'am but the procedure had to be done, thankfully I had enough time to verify what I was needing to check and so that procedure will not have to be repeated." The healer picked up his paper work and stepped over the discarded door. "I will be back in a few moments with the finished report."

Before he could leave, Norische looked up and said. "Healer." He turned. "Just be glad I didn't call for my father, they would have had to be replacing the entire wing of this hospital not just a door." Norische then laid his head on Severus' robes and sighed. Severus gave the healer a death glare and smoothed down his son's hair. The healer nodded but stumbled as he tried to leave the room.

Remus shook his head and smiled at the two of them. "That wasn't very nice you two."

He playfully chastised them.

"No" Norische chuckled. "But it was fun." Norische smiled up at his father who chuckled softly. "It most certainly was." Severus agreed.

Draco went over and picked up Norische's clothing and brought it around to the other side of the bed where Norische was sitting. "Ok Luv let's get you dressed and out of here. We still need to present the council with the information and see what they will do." Norische nodded and reluctantly let go of his father and allowed Draco to slip his trousers on his legs. Then when he was ready Chris and Draco helped him off the bed and finished pulling up his pants. Chris unfastened the gown and pulled it off of him while Draco retrieved his shirt and held it for Norische while he slipped it on.

Norische was more than ready to leave. The whole experience had brought back some horrible memories and that he honestly didn't want to deal with right now. As he walked back to the Council Center everyone noticed how quiet he was but no one said anything. Finally as they reached the steps to the main building Pari came over and stood in front of him, waiting. When the only response she got was that Norische couldn't look her in the eyes, she knew instantly what was going through his mind, and pulled him close to her. He had cried so much when Severus had been holding him he didn't think there were any more tears left, apparently, he was wrong. He allowed Pari to hold him for several minutes, hearing her whisper in his ear soothing words just like she had done when he was a child. Norische pulled away from her and accepted the handkerchief that Draco offered. With a huge sigh, Norische leaned on Draco and held on to Chris' hand as they made it the rest of the way to the Council's Chambers.

Once inside, Draco took the scroll that the healer had given him to take with him and walked right up to Lady Sharisha and slammed the scroll on the counter before her. The Head of the Veela Council jumped when Draco did this. Looking at him with confusion then anger.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Malfoy?" Lady Sharisha demanded.

"The meaning Lady Sharisha is that you and your council have just forced me to put my mate through a very traumatizing experience and I want you to know that if it wasn't for the fact that we need your help with this I would rip each and every one of your heads off and put them on pikes lining the entry way of this building." Draco announced

Draco walked over to Norische and gently led him to the area they had stood in previously. It was plain for anyone there to see from his red-rimmed eyes that he had been crying and that he wasn't the same confidant young man that has stood up in front of them a few moments ago.

"What happened to your mate Mr. Malfoy?" she sounded truly concerned.

"During the exam that you and your colleges forced on him, my mate was forced to relive some horrible experiences from his child hood. When he was eight years old he was raped by his own grandfather, one of the tests you required included an invasive internal exam. This action triggered flashbacks of his molestation and we almost lost our babies because of you." Draco yelled, the fury still building up inside of him, Norische turned to him and buried his head in Draco's shoulder…knowing full well that Draco's need to comfort him right now was all that was keeping him from doing anything foolish.

"I am very, very sorry that we have caused this. If we had know… no, there is no excuse. The council and myself extend our sincerest apologies, and pray that your mate does not continue to suffer at our hands." Lady Sharisha voice echoed the sentiments of all of the council. She then picked up the scroll and went over it quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy it does indeed that you are the father of one of the male children that your mate is carrying. Hence, we will agree to your request. However, there is one other possibility." Lady Sharisha stated.

Norische removed his head from Draco's shoulder and accepted the handkerchief from Chris, nodding his thanks. As he dried his tears, Norische looked up at the Council head and waited.

"What is the other possibility if I may ask Lady Sharisha?" Draco asked.

"A soul bond. From my understanding, you and your mate already have a life and heart bond in place. With a soul bond, even the veela instincts you would not pose a risk to your mate."

Norische asked. "What about my other mate, Chris… would he be in danger or our son?"

"Mr. Malfoy would never be able to do anything that would cause you harm, if you were in pain he would feel it, if you were afraid he would know. He would not be able to harm your other mate, because he would know that you love him as well. As to your babies, they are a part of you and hence he would never be able to harm them either. I must tell you the one risk, if either of you die, the other will die as well. It is like the life bond only more so."

"In this manner he would not have to give up his veela heritage?" Norische asked.

"That is correct, as you have noticed he has already begun the process and now it is just a matter of weeks, perhaps months he will come into his inheritance. This will guarantee the safety of all involved, but allow him to maintain his veela heritage and veela rights."

"Then that is what we choose." Norische stated.

"Are you in agreement to this Mr. Malfoy?" Lady Sharisha asked and Draco nodded.

"Then so be it, we will perform the ceremony in three days. I will get you all the information you need as to what to expect and what, if anything, you will need to bring. All you need do is to inform us of which ritual you wish and we will make all the arrangements. Once again Mr. Snape we are truly sorry for all that this has caused." Lady Sharisha bowed her head slightly to Norische, who in turn bowed slightly deeper to her.

As they left an assistant brought Norische a book that apparently had all the bonding information in it. Norische thanked her and headed out the door, leaning on Draco perhaps a little more than necessary.

Once they orbed back to the suite, Norische sat down and started going through the book looking at all the possibilities, making mental notes as he went. Finally, he went over to Draco and pointed out three different ceremonies that might be appropriate. Draco just shook his head and informed Norische that he had full rein of the choices and that what ever he wanted would be what they did. So, after much consideration Norische picked the most ancient and traditional ceremony that was discussed. After Norische informed Pari of his choice, he decided that now was a wonderful time to get some sleep. So taking Chris and Draco by the hand the three of them walked back into their room and closed the door.

At 6AM on the third day, Norische woke Draco with a kiss. Draco groaned and tried to crawl back under the covers but Norische continued to gently kiss him until he felt Draco truly begin to respond. "Pari will be here in a couple of hours so we need to get up and get ready luv."

Pari orbed in a little early while everyone was still having breakfast. She went over the ceremony one more time with each individual and made sure that they knew their roles.

While Pari was going over some of the information, Blaise and Harry showed up, both dressed in solid black as the chosen witnesses to the bonding. Harry was excited for both Draco and Norische, especially since this way Draco wouldn't have to give up anything and there would be no risks.

Blaise kept teasing Draco about being the big bad Veela, until Draco knocked him upside the head a couple of time. But he hugged his friend and thanked him for coming with them. "Hey how often to I get the chance to see a true veela ceremony in person? I wouldn't think of missing this." Blaise stated.

While Norische was technically the alpha male, tradition dictated that since Draco was the only true Veela that he be given the place of dominate within the relationship for this ceremony. Also since Norische was expecting his place as the submissive male in the relationship was a little more evident. Draco had protested, but Norische explained the tradition and he grudgingly went along with it.

At 8AM Severus, Remus, Draco, Chris, Norische, Pari, Blaise and Harry orbed to the Veela lands, to the coordinates provided by the council.

The ceremony was being held in the ancestral home of Lady Sharisha. It was Unplottable to any not invited, and large enough to host the accompanying gathering. When they arrived, four representatives of different veela clans met them to escort them, explaining that they would act as witnesses to guarantee that all necessary rituals and rites associated with the bonding were followed precisely.

Pari, Chris, Harry and Blaise were escorted to the area where the ceremony was to be held. Norische and Draco were taken to separate chambers within the huge house, and, again under the watchful eyes of their two accompanying witnesses, they each began the first ritual involved in the ancient bonding of the veela.

The first ceremony was the purification, even though it was the early hours of morning and there was a chill in the air both Norische and Draco along with their prospective 'parent' were quite heated. The purification ritual involved a ceremonial sweat. Severus had adamantly argued that the stress of the heat and humidity involved in such a ceremony could easily over tax Norische's system, especially due to his delicate situation, Norische was determined to follow each piece of the ceremony to the letter.

So with Severus' continuous monitoring and fretting, Norische endured the first ritual. Which honestly he found to be quite pleasant, well he would have if his father hadn't been nagging and fussing the entire time.

The second part of the ceremony was the ritual cleansing. This part involved the spouses to be bathed in a tea made from a special mixture of herbs, some of which even Severus had never heard of. Once again Severus demanded on clarification as to the specifics on each ingredient used prior to allowing his son to proceed. Thankfully none of the herbs used appeared to be detrimental to the well being of the unborn babies so Severus agreed to allow this procedure to continue. Their closest family bathed both Draco and Norische; member for Norische that was of course Severus, Remus was chosen to assist Draco for this portion of the ceremony. At first when Draco asked if Remus would mind helping with the ceremony, Draco thought the man would have a stroke. Just as Draco was about to recant his request Remus wrapped his arms around Draco and began crying, stating he would be honored to ask as Draco's 'father'.

Draco had felt a slight bit of remorse not being able to include his father in this, but he had to be honest with himself, he didn't trust Lucius and he definitely didn't trust him around Norische or his unborn son. So Remus was chosen to act as Draco's 'father', and to be quite honest, Draco had become quite close to the werewolf in the past several months and could think of no one else that he would rather have fill the position.

Once the cleansing had been completed, Draco and Norische were escorted into separate changing rooms. Draco robes were emerald green and exquisite, looking at his reflection in the mirror Draco couldn't help but admit that he looked gorgeous. Down the lapels and across the base of the robe were a series of runes done in silver embroidery, each one representative of one aspect that the couple looked for in their bonding. Honesty, Love, Protection, Security, Fertility, Honor, Truth, Hope, Passion, each one told a story and had a special meaning with the bonding couple. Norische's robes were made similar to Draco's, of course taking into account his delicate condition. Although Norische's robes were made of the most exquisite sapphire blue with the same silver runes and stitching, the colors looked perfect even though they were not the typical 'Slytherin' colors. Sharisha had explained that it would be inappropriate for the submissive in the relationship to were green, since green was a color that meant power, physical strength and stamina. A submissive should were either gray for even temper, white for purity, pink for love, or blue for patience…given the choices Norische had decided on blue, stating that to be with Draco he had to have more than the normal distribution of patience. To say the least Draco was not pleased with this analogy.

As the guests were assembled for the ceremony itself, Harry, Blaise, Chris and Pari were given seats in the front row reserved for special guests, both Norische and Draco had insisted on it.

The ceremony itself was being held in the huge banquet hall of Sharisha's ancestral home, although several rooms had been specifically designated for the ceremony and the following feast. Each room was decorated in eloquence; bouquets of every color were arranged throughout the rooms each with a specific meaning and purpose. 

The next phase of the ceremony would take place in the sacred gardens on the east side of the estate. As the guests were seated the slow gentle tones of a flute indicated to both Draco and Norische that they were prepared for the two grooms. First to enter was Draco, escorted by Remus. Remus wore a beautiful set of robes, that matched in color and style to that of Draco, representative of their connection as 'father' and son.

Remus escorted Draco into the gardens to the area set aside for the ceremony. In the center of a large clearing surrounded by dozens of flowering vines and huge lilac bushes was a circle of white candles. The circle was perhaps ten feet across, with a white pillar candle set every foot of the circumference of the circle. Within the circle was an intricate mandala of magic symbols, signs and ancient runes, each one representative of different aspects within the magical realm. After a staring at the work for a few moments Draco realized that the design was made out of colored sand, at that realization he couldn't but be amazed at the detail and time that it must have taken to make such an unbelievable creation.

As Draco was mesmerized by the vibrant colors and delicate lines of the design in front of him he didn't realize that Norische was being escorted by Severus down the same aisle that he himself had just walked. Remus cleared his throat to gain Draco's attention, looking up Draco saw his handsome mate slowly making his way towards him. Draco couldn't help but smile, the grace and beauty that simply flowed from Norische was amazing.

As Severus escorted Norische down the aisle he could feel his heart swell with pride. This was the kind of ceremony that he had hoped his son would have, one filled with meaning, symbolisms and love. Like Remus, Severus' robes were similar in nature to that of his son; anyone that looked at the pair could have no doubt that they were father and son.

Draco waited for his mate to come close then stepped slightly to the side to allow Norische to stand beside him in front of the candles, encircling the sand painting. As the grooms approached the circle, Lady Sharisha walked up to the circle opposite the two young men. Standing in a flowing robe of white and gold, the standards for the priestess of the Veela Nations, Lady Sharisha took her place at the edge of the sand painting and waited for the grooms to turn to her.

"Draco Malfoy, you have come to your people seeking to enter into this union, observing our most sacred and ancient of traditions. You have honored us by accepting your heritage, and by bringing your mate to us to join with us as a Veela mated. On this day we, the Veela Clans, do hereby welcome you into our fold, we welcome you with open hearts and open arms. Before the universe, all that is holy and sacred, and the honorable chosen that are gathered here today we offer to you the knowledge and protection of the veela." Lady Sharisha raised her arms to those watching the ceremony and upon her signal they echoed out in union… "It is so." A united declaration from all those present that they accepted the young couple into their clans and as part of their nation.

"At this point I ask you Draco Malfoy and Norische Snape to reveal yourselves and step into the circle before you." Lady Sharisha indicated the sand painting that was placed before them with a flourish wave of her arm.

At her words Draco began to unfasten the robes that he was wearing, handing his robes to Remus. Removing his boots and handing them to Remus as well, Draco turned to the circle and with careful deliberation he stepped gently into the circle.

Norische waited until Draco had entered the circle to begin to disrobe, quickly handing his robes and boots to Severus, he too entered the circle to stand beside Draco. Even though Norische had no problem with being nude or crowds, being nude in front of so many people was a little nerve racking but he managed. Taking a deep breath Norische waited for the next part of the ceremony.

"Draco Malfoy, you will walk across this circle to me and take your place of honor." Lady Sharisha opened her arm and indicated the place where she wished Draco to walk too.

Draco walked across the circle, careful not to step on any of the symbols or designs within the painting. As he crossed the circle he found himself thinking of what each symbol meant and wondering about what it all meant, even though he had read all the stuff they had given them on the ceremony he hadn't really paid that much attention to the details. Exiting the circle Draco turned and faced Norische as he was instructed to by Lady Sharisha.

"Norische Snape, you will walk across this circle to me, each step you take will fall into the footprint of your mate. Come to me and take your place of honor beside your mate and soon to be bonded."

Norische looked down at the footsteps that were before him, and gently began his trip across the sand making sure that each step was placed within one that Draco had also made. As he exited the circle Norische felt a wave of magic swirl about he and Draco.

"Turn young ones and look to the path you have taken." Lady Sharisha indicated for Draco and Norische to look back to the sand paining which they did. "This circle represents your lives. As when you were born you entered this circle naked and true to the universe, whole and perfect. When you entered into this world you were two individuals, alone and independent, as you see the two sets of footprints on the far side. As you walked through this world your paths crossed and your footsteps united, at times Draco Malfoy you will carry your mate, support him and bear his burdens. There are times Norische Snape that you shall carry your mate, you shall support him and help him bear his burden. But as these footprints show you today, know that you will never again be alone, from this day forward your paths are forever joined."

"Draco, as a dominant veela you know it is your duty to love, honor, cherish and protect your veela mated. By agreeing to walk this path with your mate you have sworn before the universe that you understand your responsibilities and that you accept them willingly…do you so swear?" Lady Sharisha asked as she focused completely on Draco's eyes as if looking into his very soul.

"I so swear." Draco called out, even though his heart was about to burst his voice was strong and steady.

"Norische, as veela mated you know that it is your duty to love, honor, cherish and protect your veela mate. By agreeing to walk this path with your mate you have sworn before the universe that you understand your responsibilities and that you accept them willingly…do you so swear?" Lady Sharisha asked Norische again focusing on his eyes.

"I so swear." Norische echoed, with no hesitation in his voice.

Lady Sharisha bowed to each of the grooms and turned to the guests. "These two individuals have today united their lives, they have knowingly and willingly entered into this union and have sworn before the universe that they are true to their heart and do hereby accept the responsibility that they have accepted this path and all that may come. As High Elder of the Veela Nation I have looked within their eyes, within their souls, I do hereby swear their hearts are true and their love is pure. I do grant this union and pledge my house and honor to this veela and veela mated, I offer at this time to those houses represented here, to each clan and each hearth the opportunity to join me in support of these two veela."

With her declaration all those present called out in union. "I do so swear." Even Severus and Remus' voices could be heard amongst the many others echoing through the gardens. At this Lady Sharisha bowed to the guests and turned back to the young couple.

"At this time Norische Snape you will honor your veela mate with the ancient blessings as you have chosen on this day."

With that Norische turned to Draco and smiled, looking deep into his eyes, then leaned forward and placed a gentle, loving kiss on lips. Norische could feel Draco respond to his kiss, and couldn't help but feel a stirring in his loins as Draco leaned into the kiss. Fearing the possible embarrassment of too much of a reaction to such activity, Norische pulled back and recited the appropriate blessing. "I ask for a blessing on the lips that bring to me the words of love and hope, that complete my world and give me purpose."

All those that watched the ceremony called out in union. "Blessed be."

Next Norische bent and placed his lips over Draco's chest were he knew his beloved's heart resided. Upon straightening Norische smiled at Draco and once again recited the blessing. "I ask for a blessing on the heart that holds my love, and to who I give my love and life to willingly."

Again the gardens echoed. "Blessed be."

Finally Norische knelt in front of Draco and placed the final blessing he had chosen. Norische gently place a reverent kiss on the shaft of Draco's manhood, feeling it jump at his touch. Then while he was still kneeling, Norische looked up into Draco's eyes and spoke. "I ask for a blessing on the loins of my love, so that they may be full of life and bring for our children born of love and honor."

"Blessed be."

Draco reached down and helped Norische to stand once again. "Draco Malfoy, in turn you wished to honor your Veela mated with your own request for a blessing as well."

Draco nodded to Lady Sharisha then turned to Norische. Draco placed his hands on either side of Norische's face and gently kissed Norische. Norische closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, focusing solely on his mate. As they separated Draco could swear that he heard Norische groan ever so softly, with a slight smirk on his lips Draco recited the blessing. "I ask for a blessing on the lips that bring to me the words of love and hope, that complete my world and give me purpose."

"Blessed be." The words drifted through the gardens once again.

Then Draco bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on each of Norische's nipples feeling them harden immediately under his touch. "I ask for a blessing on the breasts of my mate, that will bring forth milk and nourish our young and give to them life and health."

"Blessed be."

Finally Draco knelt before Norische and placed a gentle kiss on Norische's stomach, right over where their son's were happily residing. Norische reached his hands down and gently ran his fingers through Draco's hair as Draco looked up into Norische's eyes. "I ask for a blessing on the womb of my mate, so that he may bring into this world new life, and I ask for a blessing for the life that grows there now."

Again through the garden the words echoed. "Blessed be."

Draco rested his check on Norische's stomach in silent prayer, thanking the universe for giving him this moment and allowing him to know love that he never thought was possible.

"Draco Malfoy you will now take you chosen one to the alter." Lady Sharisha extended her arm to show Draco where she wished him to go. About ten feet from where they stood was a low marble platform, similar to that used at their first bonding ceremony except that it was rather low to the ground. As instructed Draco stood and escorted Norische to the altar and stood beside him as they waited for Lady Sharisha to explain what was to happen next.

"At this time the two of you will step upon the Altar of Life and kneel facing each other." Lady Sharisha moved to stand to the north side of the altar and waited for the couple to settle into place.

Norische couldn't help but wish they had a pillow or pad of some kind to kneel on; this marble wasn't exactly soft or easy on the knees. But obediently he knelt down in front of Draco and waited.

"Before the Universe and all here assembled, I pronounce Draco Malfoy and Norische Snape to be soul bonded. This ceremony will now conclude in the ways of our oldest traditions, with its primary two participants celebrating their bond and their love." Lady Sharisha explained. "Before the ceremony started, the grooms informed me that you are welcome to remain for this joyous event if you so wish."

Lady Sharisha left her position beside the altar, when she did so, Severus and Remus walked up to the alter and placed nine candles strategically around the altar, after lighting the candles, they transfigured them into an opaque privacy screen that completely surrounded the altar.

It was a high honor for a newly married couple to invite their wedding guests to witness such an intimate event so no-one left the hall. Severus and Remus had said a silencing charm when they raised the privacy screen so no sounds could be heard.

All that could be seen was the intimate silhouettes of the newly bonded pair as Draco moved over Norische on the altar, carefully surrounding him with his arms and joining their bodies in the most intimate way that two bodies could be joined. As their bodies joined, a brilliant golden light encompassed them indicating the formation of a soul bond.

As the light faded, Draco held Norische while he cried, Norische was truly thankful for the silencing spells that Severus and Remus had placed up. Knowing the sacrifice Norische had made to bottom today, made their bonding so much more special to Draco. Draco rocked Norische gently for several minutes, until Chris whispered in to see if everything was all right.

[_Draco, are you two ok. I can't tell much through the screens but it looks like he broke down again_?

[_Yeah, he's fine. But it hit him pretty hard, especially being in front of so many people and having no where to go to_.

[_Do you need me in there?_

[_No, he is getting better, just give us a few more minutes. Just tell people that his condition has made him a little emotional if they ask. Oh and I doubt we will stay for the reception, I don't think he is in the mood to be around a lot of people, so you might apologize for us but let them know we will be heading home soon after we get out of here_.

[_Ok, I go take care of that now. Let me know if you need me_.

[_Thanks. Give us ten minutes and have Severus and Remus lower the barriers to let you in. I will probably need your help to get him dressed_.

[_You got it_.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 

Norische was glad that the ceremony was over and that they could go home, even though it was a beautiful experience, being nude in front of so many strangers had been unnerving and then the consummation of the bonding had been the last straw. His walls broke down and he fell apart. It took Draco nearly twenty minutes to calm him, and even then, he felt like he was nowhere near himself.

Chris had come in and helped Draco get him dressed again and made their apologies and they had thankfully returned home. Once they returned home, Blaise and Harry spent quite a bit of time in the suite, then reminded Draco that he had a Prefect meeting to attend and he was on watch that night. Since the beginning of the school year Draco had pretty well slacked off on his duties but Norische had informed him that he could not do so any longer so grudgingly he left his mates and went with Blaise back to Slytherin to meet up with everyone for the meeting.

Norische and Chris spent most of the night working on assignments that were due on Monday. Severus and Remus gladly gave Pari a tour of the school and introduced her to several of the Professors, even Dumbledore. Harry stayed around for a while then decided that he couldn't put off going and doing his potions essay that he had been avoiding so he headed by to Gryffindor Tower to work on that.

Severus noticed that Norische was very quiet the rest of the night, but attributed it to being tired and the amount of stress of the day. No one said anything when Norische went to bed early, although Pari watched him closely as he left the room.

Norische woke suddenly not quite sure what had woke him up. He could feel Draco curled up against his back sleeping soundly, and Chris was nuzzling against his front snoring softly. Everything seemed fine, but Norische couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly, horribly wrong. After lying in bed for quite some time, he cast _tempus _to check the time. 3:14AM, gods…what had woke him up. Norische decided to go out into the living area and check and make sure everything was ok. He untangled himself from his mates gently and crawled to the bottom of the bed, moving slowly to make sure he didn't wake them. Norische put on his black jeans and grabbed a forest green jumper and slipped it on. He noticed as he was putting on his jeans that he was going to have to go shopping soon, as he fastened his pants he found a rather noticeable bulge where his flat, toned belly used to be. Norische stood there for a while rubbing the bulge and smiling, and decided to leave the top button of his jeans undone just for comfort sake.

As he entered the living room he found nothing amiss, no one was in there and the only sound that could be heard was the hissing of the fire in the fireplace. Deciding to go for a walk Norische grabbed his dragon skin boots and put them on.

Norische walked around for some time then decided to go to the Owlery and check in on Gazer, it had been way too long since he had seen his old friend. To say the least Gazer was a little more than miffed, first thing he did was bite Norische quite hard on the finger when he tried to pet him. After several minutes of apologies and petting the owl finally gave in and began to nuzzle him like he used to. Norische took him out for an early morning hunt and decided to hunt with Gazer so he transformed into his wolf form and followed on the ground. The two of them had hunted like that since Gazer was old enough to fly, he would spot the unsuspecting prey from the sky and Norische would stalk it, the thrill was in the hunt and it had created a great bond between the two.

Gazer shrieked in pure joy as he soared high above the black wolf, searching the ground for any sign of prey. Then he spotted it, a large boar making its way through the forest. Gazer called out alerting Whizzer to follow him as he dipped down low underneath the forbidden forest covering. Whizzer got scent of the prey and raced forward, when he had gotten close to the boar he crouched down and slowly crept forward. Whizzer remained perfectly still for a few moments, waiting for the right time, then he pounced. Hitting the huge boar with all of his weight, he managed to sink his teeth into the boar's hindquarters crippling it without being gored by the razor sharp tusks, then he went in for the kill. Sinking his teeth into the neck of the boar, he could feel the blood dripped out of his mouth. Whizzer gave the limp body several good shakes just to make sure it was dead, then dropped his prize and leaned back letting loose on a triumphant howl announcing his kill. Gazer filled the air with his shrill call, declaring for all that could hear, the glory of the moment.

Whizzer fed on the blood of the boar but allowed Gazer to have the meat. Normally, Norische couldn't eat pork but for some reason wild boar didn't have the same effect as domestic pig. He never really under stood that but it was just something he was pondering while he set about cleaning the blood from his fur. Even with the magnificent hunt and the excellent kill, Norische still felt a horrible loneliness…a sadness that wouldn't go away. Then it dawned on him, what today was.

Whizzer walked over to lay underneath a mighty oak and watch Gazer strip the carcass of the boar. As he laid down he couldn't help but whimper softly, his golden eyes filled with tears.

Chris got up around 5AM and noticed that Norische wasn't in bed. At first he thought maybe Norische was sick again but his mate wasn't in the bathroom, so he went out into the living area…nothing, kitchen…nothing. Chris thought maybe he had gone out to the courtyard for a while…nothing. Now Chris was getting worried. He raced back to the suite and ran into the room, looking around to see if anything was missing. Norische's boots were gone but his money bag and wallet were still there. Chris shook Draco awake.

"Draco. Draco wake up, I can't find Norische."

Draco mumbled sleepily. "He probably went down to the kitchen to get something to eat."

"Maybe, come on get up lets go check."

Draco sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Figuring from Chris' tone of voice that he was truly worried. It only took him a few minutes to get dressed. Then the two of them raced to the kitchens…nothing. Draco suggested their dorm room so off they headed…nothing. What about the library, they may not really be open right now but that never stopped Norische… nothing. Now both Draco and Chris were in a panic. They ran back to the suite and Chris rushed over their father and dad's door and pounded on it. Inside he could hear mumbling and a panicked call that was all he needed. Chris opened the door and ran into the room.

"We can't find Norische anywhere. He boots are gone but his moneybag and wallet are here. We have looked all over the castle and can't find him, and neither of us can feel him either." Chris exclaimed.

Severus jumped up from the bed, oblivious of his state of undress. He grabbed his robe and began asking the boys where they had looked so far. As Chris listed the places both Severus and Remus got worried, both trying their own link to locate Norische, even the location charm on their necklaces was unable to find him.

"Alright, you two go check the lake and the quidditch pitch, Remus and I will go to the potions lab and the classrooms. Keep in touch with the mind link if you find anything." Severus ordered.

The boys nodded and raced out the door. Severus grabbed his robes and started putting them on, Remus jumped out of bed and did the same, handing Severus his boots and grabbing his as well.

After almost two hours of searching they gathered back together in the great hall. The boys had checked the lake, the pitch, the infirmary, the Owlery, the green housed and gardens, and the docks. Severus and Remus had checked all the classrooms and study areas.

"I am going to wake Dumbledore, and the heads of houses. He may be visiting with one of the other students. Remus you go and alert Pari. Chris you and Draco head to Hogsmeade, he didn't take any funds that we are aware of but he still might have gone there." Severus ordered, everyone nodded and rushed off in different directions.

Chris decided they needed more help so he had Draco go get Blaise and he headed to Gryffindor Tower. Breathless he ran up to the painting who was still quite asleep. After several attempts at being polite and asking the painting to get Harry for him, Chris let out a loud roar that caused the fat lady to tremble and demanded her to send someone for Harry or he was going to rip her painting to shreds. Within minutes Harry came running out followed closely by Hermione.

"What's wrong Chris? Come in." Harry asked breathless as he led Chris into the commons room.

"Norische is missing, we have looked through the entire castle except the towers, he is no where. None of us are able to sense him or hear him. Draco went to get Blaise, Dad went to get Pari, and Father went to get Dumbledore, I wanted to know if you would help us look for him. Father and Dad want us to go to Hogsmeade and look there."

Worry spread across Harry and Hermione's face. "Of course we will help. Let me flew Sirius and tell him, we can have him check the forbidden forest." When Chris nodded Harry ran over to the fireplace and quickly called to his godfather, in a matter of minutes the four of them were racing toward the main gates to meet with Draco and Blaise.

Chris linked with Remus and told him that Sirius was there as well and was going to head to the forbidden forest to search it. Remus told Chris to have Sirius wait by Hagrid's shack and that he would meet him there, they would search the forest together. Chris passed on the information and Sirius nodded then took off running towards Hagrid's.

Severus and Pari were running up the stairs to Dumbledore's suites when it hit Pari. "Oh merciful gods." Pari stopped and grabbed her chest.

Fearful that she was having a heart attack or something, Severus stopped and raced back to her side. "Pari, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Oh Severus, I have been so stupid. Do you know what today is?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"November 5th. Why?" Severus answered.

"Oh my poor Nori."

"What is it Pari, what is so special about today?" Severus honestly had no clue what Pari was referring too.

"Severus, this is the one year anniversary of the day Nori's mother committed suicide. I am so sorry, I would have mentioned it if I had even thought about it. With everything that was going on I didn't even think about the date. Oh my baby…." Pari was crying freely.

Severus felt the tears come to his eyes, and he immediately linked with the others letting them know.

Remus stopped running and fell to his knees when he heard what Pari had told Severus. Padfoot saw that Remus was no longer beside him and looked back seeing his friend on his knees with tears streaming down his face. Padfoot ran back to Remus and changed back to his human form.

"Remus what is it? Did they find him?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, trying to gain the strength to speak. "Pari just reminded Severus, that today is the one year anniversary of the day Norische's mother committed suicide."

"Oh Merlin! Come on Remus get up! We have to keep looking! Get up!" Sirius helped Remus to his feet and they took off running again.

On the road to Hogsmeade Draco had to hold up Chris to keep him from collapsing. Both boys had tears streaming down their face.

"I should have remembered. I should have…" Chris cried.

Harry ran over to him. "Remembered what? What's wrong?"

"Severus just informed us that this is the one year anniversary of when Norische's mother committed suicide." Draco whispered.

Hermione covered her mouth, and tears began to form in her eyes. "You don't think he would do anything rash do you?" she whispered.

Chris raised his head. "No, he wont do anything. But the pain he must be in, that is the reason he is blocking us, he doesn't want us to feel his pain."

"Come on, lets hurry!" Blaise urged.

Padfoot and Remus were running through the woods stopping every now and then to see if they scented anything. Suddenly Remus heard in the distance a lone wolf cry, one of pure agony. Remus looked at Padfoot and they both took of running in the direction of the call. As they got closer Remus let out a howl of his own, calling to Whizzer, thankfully Whizzer responded.

Immediately Remus let everyone know, Chris and Draco told Harry, Hermione, and Blaise and started running back to Hogwarts. Pari, Severus and Dumbledore rushed out of his office towards Hagrid's as fast as they could.

Remus kept howling for Whizzer every minute or two, to make sure he knew what direction to go in. They were no more than two hundred yards when they heard what sounded like a fight. Whizzer was growling and snarling and snapping at something, although Remus couldn't see what yet, then he heard the voice…it was a male. He couldn't make out the words yet, but Remus told Padfoot, who burst forward running much faster on four legs than Remus could on two. As the two of them broke through the underbrush, they saw a man in a black robe pulling a struggling large black wolf along on a silver chain. The man looked over his shoulder and waved at them then apparated both himself and the wolf out of there.

Remus and Padfoot ran over to where they had seen the man apparate, Remus saw Norische's owl it was out cold, apparently he had been hexed. Remus grabbed the bird and then linked to everyone to tell them what he and Padfoot had seen and to have them all meet up in Dumbledore's office.

Severus began asking questions the second he spotted Remus and Sirius who had transformed back.

"When we got there Whizzer was fighting the chain and the man in the robe was pulling him along." Remus said breathless.

"Did you get a good look at the man?" Pari asked.

"Yes the bastard must have heard us running up and just before he apparated he turned and waived at us." Sirius answered.

"Describe him, did you recognize him?" Pari asked.

"No I've never seen him." Sirius stated and Remus agreed. "He was white male about forty I would say, black hair with a white streak down one side, it was probably about to his shoulders, I guess and loose. I really can't describe him much but if I saw a picture of him I would be able to tell you."

Chris and Pari turned ghost white. "Pari? Pari who is it?" Severus begged.

Pari shook her head. "Remus, can you get me the black envelope that was sent with the pictures quickly." She said barely whispering. "Gods I hope I am wrong."

Chris rushed over to Pari and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her gown. Remus took one look at this and raced back to the suite and retrieved the envelope, not daring to look inside.

When he ran into Dumbledore's office and handed Pari the envelope, she pushed Chris away, not wanting him to see what was in the black envelope. Chris was pulled into Draco's arms and held tightly.

Pari started to thumb through the pictures only looking at each to know it wasn't the one she was looking for. Then finding the one she searching for she put the rest back in the envelope and used the envelope to cover the lower half of the picture.

"Is this the man you saw take Nori?" She showed the picture to Sirius.

"That's him! That's the guy…who is he." Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

Remus and Severus looked at the picture, and Remus nodded "Yes that's the man. Who is he Pari?"

Pari lowered the envelope to show them the bottom half of the picture. Remus immediately turned and vomited. Severus' eyes got big and he fought hard not to do the same. Sirius rushed over to help Remus. Doing a quick _scorgio _to clean up both the floor and Remus.

In the picture, a naked little boy was chained to a barrel, behind him stood a man in a black robe that was open in the front. The boy was evidentially screaming and had tear streaked face. Although you couldn't see the exact details, you could tell that the man behind the boy was raping him; the little boy was Norische when he was eight, the man was his grandfather.

Pari raced over to the headmaster and showed him the photograph. Even Dumbledore gagged at the sight. "This is the beast that has my godson. I want you to do something about this immediately!"

Dumbledore quickly stood up and went over to his fireplace. "Do you know the location where he may have been taken? Or anything I can tell the Ministry?"

"Let me have a piece of parchment I am going to write down his name and his address. I want as many people as available there immediately. I am going to go there right now, so I will meet them and open the wards for them."

Remus was leaning on Sirius for support, but he looked up at Pari and growled. "You are going no where without us! I am going to kill him!"

Severus was seething with rage and everyone in the room could literally feel the magic seeping from him. "Pari why didn't you tell us that his grandfather was still alive?"

"I thought he was dead. He left her body to rot and disappeared. I prayed he was dead, for not only Nori's sake but for his own as well." Pari hissed. "I am going to kill that bastard once and for all, anyone who wants to go had damn well better be ready because I am leaving right now." The venom on her voice could be heard by all.

Everyone in the room, even Harry and Hermione rushed over to where Pair was standing. "Everyone grab hold of my gown, it is going to be a rough ride with so many of you, and Dumbledore remember you didn't see this." Pari felt eight hands on her as she apparated the entire group through the wards of Hogwarts directly to the old mansion where Norische was raised.

Pari ran through the front gates followed quickly by Severus, Remus and Sirius. Blaise, Harry and Hermione were following closely behind Chris and Draco. When they got close to the house Pari let out a wild roar and wings burst forth through her gown. Using wandless magic, she ripped the front doors of the mansion from their hinges.

"He has probably taken Nori to the dungeons, this way." Pari hissed.

They raced through the halls of the old house until they reached a narrow stairway heading down. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear Norische's screams.

"I am going to kill him myself this time." Pari swore.

"Only after I have finished with him." Severus raced in front of Pari towards the sound of Norische's screams. Sirius transformed into Padfoot to run beside him. They found Norische and his grandfather in a room at the far end of the dungeon. Norische was chained to the same barrel as what was in the photo and his grandfather was behind him standing with his robes open touching both Norische's ass and stroking his own cock.

Padfoot charged the man and knocked him away from Norische. Severus did a quick _Exonero _to remove Norische's bonds. Then walked over to the man on the floor. Padfoot had managed to knock his wand out of his hand and grabbed it, biting the wand in two. The flash of magic from doing so had knocked him out but otherwise he was unhurt. Severus looked down at the man and spit on him.

"Mr. De LeNoir I presume. I am Severus Snape… you dared to touch my son, now you will die." Severus took aim…

"Father stop!" Norische ran to Severus' side.

"This is the creature that has caused so much pain in your life and you want me to stop? Why…." Severus asked, his voice clearly indicating the level of rage he was feeling.

"Remember the Ministry of Magical Defense?" was all Norische said.

Then it dawned on him, the man would be immune to most of the curses that Severus could inflict, including the killing curse. He looked into his son's eyes and saw his own fury reflected in his eyes. Severus handed Norische his wand and stepped aside.

"This is something I should have done years ago you pathetic piece of meat. I pray to the gods that they find no mercy for your soul….. _Omorator Blestem_…." Norische pointed the wand at his grandfather and watched as he burst into flames, and the ashes scattered across the dungeon floor.

Norische handed the wand back to his father and looked up at him "Vampyric killing curse."

Severus nodded then pulled Norische close to him. Remus rushed over to them and placed his cloak around Norische's shoulders, covering his nakedness.

Harry raced over to Padfoot, thankfully finding him only dazed. As soon as he could think he changed back. "Wow a wand packs one hell of a punch….remind me not to do that again will ya kiddo." Sirius laughed. Harry smiled and hugged his godfather.

Pari pushed the kids out of the room and took them back upstairs to the main entry hall, where they were met with half a dozen Aurors. Pari began to explain what was going on to them and then they started their search of the house to make sure no one else was there.

Norische pushed himself back from his father slightly, and pointed to a corner in the room. "That's where he kept her caged father. That is what my mother lived in for all those years." Norische indicated a ten by eight heavy iron cage that was on the other side of the room. "Can we leave father?"

Severus pulled his son close to him and took one last look at the cage, then started walking away. Harry looked at the cage, and shook his head…memories of his own cubbard underneath the stairs flooded into his mind. Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and they followed the others back upstairs.

As they reached the entryway, Chris and Draco ran up to Norische and wrapped their arms around him, both were crying and asking a thousand questions. "Its ok, no he didn't rape me, although if you guys hadn't shown up when you did…" Norische looked at his father and gave a half smile.

"Pari, can you take us home. Madam Pomfrey is going to be seriously pissed that I apparated, but she will be even more so if I do it myself." Norische asked.

Twenty minutes later Norische was laying on a bed in the infirmary being thoroughly examined by the medi-witch. "Young man, I warned you about apparating, gateways, ports and such why in the world…"

"I didn't do them myself, I wasn't exactly in control the first time." Norische asked.

Poppy shook her head, "Still you know that such activities are harmful."

"Yes Ma'am…"

Poppy nodded and then opened the screens she had put up around the bed for privacy to examine Norische.

"How is he Poppy?" Severus asked.

"Well he and the babies appear to be fine but I want him to be on bed rest for at least two days just to make sure, and I don't care how much he complains that is my final say." Madam Pomfrey looked over her shoulder and winked at Norische.

"But Madam…. Crap!" Norische began mumbling about people being too protective and driving him nuts.

Severus walked over to the bed and looked down at his son, Remus and Sirius came over to stand next to him. Then Draco and Chris walked around the other side. All of them looked down at him with what appeared to be frustration even anger.

"What in the world were you thinking, what made you leave Hogwarts, and go traipsing out in the forbidden forest?"

"I'm sorry. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I headed over to the Owlery to see Gazer and realized how long it had been since I had seen him. So, I took him out hunting. I transformed into my wolf and we tracked down a wild boar, the hunt was great and the kill was magnificent. I fed my fill and let him have the rest. Then as I lay there I realized what day it was and I began to howl in mourning for my mother… it wasn't long after that I heard dad calling me. After a few minutes I could here them getting close. Then I saw him, I had been listening for dad so I wasn't paying attention to what was behind me. The next thing I know he has a chain around my neck and is pulling me away. He forced me to return to my human form and chained me up. He had just started….when you all showed up…" Norische explained.

Pari walked up to the bed and stood at the end. "If I wasn't afraid I might hurt those babies you are carrying I would beat your butt bloody. How dare you scare us like that?"

Norische looked down and said. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't intend to be gone more than an hour or two. I planned on being back at the school before anyone woke up. But when I started thinking about mother…. I kinda lost track of time. When I woke up I knew something was wrong, I felt so incredibly lonely and sad, I just didn't know why. All I wanted to do was forget everything and go for a quick hunt to clear my thoughts. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

Remus put his hand on Norische's shoulder. "Why didn't you wake us up?"

"Because I didn't know why I was sad or why I could possibly be lonely. I thought everything in my world was perfect; it was when I went to bed. I didn't know what had changed. I needed to figure it out on my own."

Norische looked so sad, he wanted to explain to everyone but he really didn't know how. Severus looked at his son and started to say something. All of the sudden he grabbed his left forearm in shock.

"Father, what's wrong?" Norische asked concerned.

Snape gritted his teeth. "Nothing you need to worry about." Severus put his hands down to his side. "I do need to take care of something though. Stay out of trouble and no wandering around…understand?"

Norische nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 

Madam Pomfrey released Norische with strict orders to stay in bed; unfortunately, he was way to upset to stay in bed. Norische spent the next several hours pacing his room; Chris and Draco just watched not really knowing what to do. They tried to get him to talk to them but he would just shake his head and return to his pacing. "Nori, all this is not helping the babies. The stress is not good for them."

"It's not exactly peachy for me either but I'm dealing with it the best way I know how." Norische said as he continued to pace. Listening…without letting anyone know that he was doing so.

Nearly four hours later Severus walked back into the suite. Norische was practically in a panic when he heard his father's voice in the other room. Norische burst into the living room to see Dad and Father talking quietly.

"What in the Hell is going on Father, and don't you dare tell me we will talk about it later?" Norische demanded breathing heavily.

"Norische what are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"You work for that bastard, the one that has been taking my people and torturing them. How could you? Did you know about me all along? Did you send those bastards to try and get me? Has this all been a huge act? Are you even my father?" The words came out of his mouth before he realized he was saying them. Norische looked directly into Severus' eyes and gave in to the blackness that threatened him.

Norische fell to the ground limp; both Remus and Severus ran to his side. Severus yelled for Draco and Chris who were waiting in the other room per Norische's instructions. They burst into the room and ran over to his side the moment they saw him. Remus conjured a stretcher and they all rushed him back to the infirmary.

"Why hasn't he woke up yet Poppy, it has been days? What's wrong?" Draco cried.

Chris pulled Draco into his arms and pulled his head down on his shoulder, making soothing noised trying to calm Draco as best as he could. He knew how Draco felt though, Chris desperately wanted answers and no one seemed to have them. No one knew what made Norische slip into a coma, no one knew when or if he would come out of it, and no one knew how to fix things. They knew the babies were ok, and growing normally. Poppy has set up a feeding tube for Norische and both Draco and Chris were donating blood as often as possible to make sure the babies had what they needed.

Severus and Remus offered to donate but Chris had just glared at them. "I think you have done enough, thank you." But he did agree to allow Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George to donate when they could. Right now Norische was surviving on a blood and liquid nutrient diet and until he was no longer in a coma that is what he would be dealing with.

Both Chris and Draco had only gone back to their room in the suite to get their clothes and pack a few things. When they were not sleeping in the medical ward, they were staying in the dorm. Every one in Slytherin had been great. Harry, and the twins had been bringing Chris and Draco their meals, and Blaise and Hermione were rounding up their homework and handing it in for them.

Severus and Remus would come by several times a day and check on Norische, it seemed to break their hearts when Chris and Draco would go to the furthest corner in the room and stand, waiting for them to leave. Inevitably, at some point, one if not both the boys would start crying and holding on to the other desperately for support.

Every time Remus and Severus would visit, they would leave with tears flowing down their cheeks. Severus felt as if his entire world was falling apart and he thought he was protecting his son from the harsh truth of whom he was, but in reality it was those secrets that had placed his son in the coma. Severus began drinking quite heavily, and more than once passing out from the amount of alcohol he had drank. Remus knew how he felt; Norische's final words to his father had torn his father's heart to shreds.

Within minutes of Norische collapsing Remus had called Pari and told her what happened, at first she was furious. But when they explained everything she was a lot calmer, now she was just worried about her godson. She spent several hours each day by his side. Usually giving Draco and Chris time to go catch a shower and to do any of their practical homework, both boys waited until after potions class to go in and do their practicals. Since both were quite skilled at it, no one was worried that they would blow anything up or cause any major problems. Draco and Chris would bottle up their potions and put their magical signatures on the vials so that Severus would know without a doubt who made which potion. Each day Severus would come into the classroom and find the two vials and their homework from the night before. Each time he saw this, Severus would sit down at his desk and stare off into space, realizing that the boys couldn't even stand to come to class or be in the same room with him right now.

Two more weeks went by and no change. Chris and Draco were so worried about Norische that at one point Poppy actually had to sedate the boys. Severus sat there beside Norische's bed in the early hours of the morning; Draco and Chris had been placed in the enlarged bed next to him. Severus took a deep breath and began to explain it all. Telling his unconscious son how he had been a spy for Dumbledore for years now and his part with Voldemort. He told him about the meeting that night and the Dark Lord's plans with the Vampyres. He told him how much he loved him and how much it hurt to know that the secrets that he had kept had actually hurt him. He told him how he was afraid that he was not a good father and that he thought he didn't deserve to have a son as wonderful as Norische. He confessed his fears and doubts, and spoke about how much he loved Remus and his life right now and how much he hated himself knowing he had hurt the ones he loved.

Severus lowered his head and cried silently, and then he felt arms around him. Severus jumped at the touch but looked up into the eyes of both Chris and Draco who had tears running down their cheeks. As soon as their eyes met, both boys wrapped their arms around him and began to apologize for everything. Begging for his forgiveness. Severus quickly pulled them both into his arms and held on. At least he had his boys back, now he just had to find a way to help his son.

Just then, Remus and Pari came racing into the medi-ward. "Severus! Severus! What's happening to him, what's going on with Nori?" Pari screamed as they came into the room.

Severus jumped out of his seat, drawing both Chris and Draco with him, none of them willing to let go quite yet. "What do you mean? Nothing has changed." Severus slowly pulled away from Chris and Draco and went over to Norische's side…looking at him.

"Severus…" Pari tried to speak between gasps. " I heard him in my mind… he said he was lost…and that you were sad… he was crying… and saying you were in pain. He was begging for someone to find him." Pari managed as she calmed just a little.

Severus looked at her. "He was mindspeaking with you! Can he hear you? Can you talk to him?" He asked excitedly.

"I tried but its like he can't really hear me, he knows I am there I think his crying is making it too hard for him to hear." Pari reached down and touched Norische's hand. "Severus he is so frightened but all he is thinking about is getting back to you."

Norische can you hear me? Norische where are you? Severus waited but got no response.

"He can't hear me." Severus looked at Pari

"Wait…talk to him with your voice, he can hear you speaking, he heard you say that he couldn't hear you." Pari appeared to be listening intently. "Apparently you are the only one that he can hear clearly."

"Norische, please where are you…come to my voice…come to me…" Severus begged as he brushed aside a loose strand of hair from Norische's forehead.

"He says he can hear you but he can't see you, it's too dark." Pari looked at Severus.

"Just come to my voice, follow my voice son…. Let my voice lead you too me." Severus kept speaking to Norische in very soft tones, trying to encourage his son in any way he could.

Slowly ever so slowly, the hand Severus was holding began to grip his tighter. "Merlin! He is squeezing my hand! Come on Nori you can do it, just follow my voice."

Norische's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Norische!" Chris and Draco exclaimed together and quickly jumped onto the bed with him.

Severus lifted his son's hand to his lips and kissed it, tears falling on his cheeks. "Norische, I am so… so sorry. Please I never meant for this to happen. I never knew…"

Norische wanted desperately to speak but the feeding tube made it impossible. So, he opened up his mind to his father.

Norische gave his father a gentle smile and whispered. [I know father, I heard you. Forgive me; I should never have doubted you. I love you. Tell Remus I love him too.

Severus was finding it hard to speak but managed to relay the message. Remus came over to stand beside Severus and put his hand on theirs, and then kissed Severus lovingly. "We have our family back luv."

Pari went and got the Medi-Witch and had her come check Norische. It only took a few minutes for her to pronounce him fit to leave. She removed the feeding tube and the catheter from him; as the Chris and Draco ran down to tell both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors that Norische was awake. Remus and Pari went back to the suite to get things ready for him to return. Remus even went into the boys' bath and enlarged the tub quite a bit; it would now hold at least four people and he put in hand rails for Norische to hold onto. Pari cast a few cleaning spells and made sure the bed had fresh linens on it.

Severus stayed by Norische's side, never letting go of his hand. The feeding tube was rough; he gagged and almost threw up several times. But the catheter was even worse, even with the numbing potion, it felt like he was trying to deliver his babies through that tiny hole. Thankfully, it was over with quickly, and Poppy had taken special precautions to ensure his bladder was quite empty so he wouldn't need to urinate for a while. She informed him that if she used a longer lasting numbing potion then he would not be able to tell when he needed to relieve himself and he would find it necessary to take certain precautions. Norische knew what she meant and agreed to the other form of numbing potion, there was no way he was wearing a diaper at his age. Unfortunately that meant that about five minutes after she pulled the tube out, he was in pain. Poppy gave him a pain reliever that was safe for the babies and gave Severus a collection of different vials and potions.

After she left the room, Severus helped his son get dressed. Norische tried to slip into his trousers that he had but found that he was about four inches shy of being able to fit into them. Norische looked up at his father and asked. "How long have I been out father?"

Severus looked in his son's eyes and said. "The Christmas ball is next week." Severus said calmly.

"WHAT! I have been out for over, what five weeks?" Norische squealed, and Severus nodded.

"Oh gods, at least I didn't miss Christmas. Father do you know a spell that will size these pants I appear to have gotten a little bigger." Norische looked down and noticed his belly was indeed quite a bit bigger. The last time he had noticed, he had just started to get a nice little bump, now it was very evident that he was pregnant. Norische smiled and looked over at his father.

"You most certainly have son, here let me take care of that." With a simple spell, Severus sized his pants to fit and helped him on with his shirt, which ended up being a little tight as well so Severus did a spell on it just to make it more comfortable. "We had better go, I am sure Pari and Remus are wondering where we are by now."

Severus put his arm around Norische's waist and they headed out of the infirmary.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 

As soon as they got to the suite Norische changed into a silky maternity robes that Chris had gotten for him, it was definitely more comfortable than his dress pants he had on. The robes was actually more of a gown really, it was made out of a very thin silk so it was perfect for the summer when the babies were due, and black which Chris informed Norische was almost impossible to find in maternity wear. The robes were for summer so they actually came just below the knees and they were meant for nursing a baby so the neckline was extremely low, infact one shoulder or the other kept falling down, but Norische didn't care, they were loose and comfortable so he loved them. Norische was lying down on the couch using Chris' lap for a pillow talking to Pari and Remus when a knock came at the door.

Draco went over to answer it; it was Harry, Blaise and Hermione. Norische didn't really hear who had come in so he hadn't moved yet. Then he heard Hermione's voice and Pari gasp at the same time. Norische quickly sat up and turned away from Hermione's voice. Seeing this Chris quickly jumped up and raced into the bedroom and got Norische a blanket from the bed and the over robe for the gown. Norische was blushing a bright shade of pink by the time Chris came rushing back with the cover and blanket, Chris helped Norische stand up and put on the cover then after Norische sat back down he draped the blanket around him and tucked it in so that he would be considered properly covered. Unfortunately, Hermione had gotten an excellent view of the low cut, short under gown before Norische managed to cover it up.

"That is so pretty, where in the world did you get that?" Hermione asked.

Norische blushed "Ah… Chris got it for me while I was in the infirmary. It is a maternity robe set. Thank you, I love it. Right now it is about the only thing I have that fits."

Norische hoped that the casual conversation would get Pari to forget about the incident, unfortunately no such luck.

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you expose a young lady to Norische in such a state of undress! Where are your manners?" Pari shouted.

Draco looked at her confused. "This is Hermione, she's our friend."

"She is a young lady, and by no means should be forced to see your mate dressed in such a fashion or presented in such a fashion for that manner!" Pari was furious.

Norische quickly interjected on Draco's behalf. "Pari, please don't be angry with Draco. Hermione has specifically asked that she be treated as if she were 'one of the guys', she feels that by treating her differently than I would…say Harry…that I am actually discriminating against her and so showing her disrespect."

Pari looked at Hermione, who nodded and smiled. "I love your culture Ma'am but I'm sorry, all the special treatment was making me feel like everyone was always uncomfortable if I was around. So I asked Norische if they could just act like I was a guy so that they would be more comfortable and I wouldn't feel left out." Hermione explained.

Pari looked at Draco, then nodded. Norische gave a noticeable sigh of relief and leaned back on the couch.

"How are you feeling Norische? We were thrilled to hear you were awake and out of the infirmary." Harry thought perhaps it best to change the subject.

"I feel ok, just a little stiff. I am tired but not sleepy, Poppy said that was because of inactivity. She said that my body had basically gone into hibernation and so I am used to using up a lot less energy now. She said the babies were great and getting a lot bigger. She was right too; I can't believe I can't fit into any of my pants now. I mean I knew they were made a little snug but even my loungers don't fit right. So, we are probably going to be taking a trip to either Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley sometime this week." Norische explained.

"Wow, hey can we come. I want to look at the baby things. We have to plan a baby shower too." Hermione asked excitedly.

"Sure, if it's alright with father and dad, you guys can all come. We want to go look at the baby furniture, and see about some necessities. I know we need to get some nappies, bottles and formula and things like that so when the babies get here we already have everything. I wonder if Mrs. Weasley will go with us and tell me what all I need to have for the babies' room." Norische said.

Remus realized that Norische hadn't eaten anything today and since he no longer had the feeding tube he should probably eat something. "Norische are you hungry, I can have some broth or something light brought up for you if you want?"

Norische shivered at the idea of food. "No thanks, food right now is not a pleasant idea. Unfortunately, I should probably feed though. The healer was right, I definitely have increased my desire for blood since the babies."

"How are you going to do that Norische, I mean Harry, Hermione, Chris, Draco, the twins and I have been taking turns donating once a week. Now that you are no longer on a feeding tube, what will you do?" Blaise asked

"Well I guess I will have to resort to the old fashioned way." Norische said with a fanged grin. Then he thought about something, retracting his fangs. "Well except for Hermione of course."

Hermione got rather flustered. "What! Is this more of your irritating manners? If I was good enough to donate before, then why am I not good enough to donate now!" Hermione's voice raised as she spoke.

"It isn't that at all Hermione." Norische tried to reassure her. "It is just…well… biting it a little more personal. I'm sorry I would just feel more comfortable with someone who was a male."

"That is not right! I can understand if you were willing to only bite Draco or Chris but there are four other guys you are willing to bite, just not me?" Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

[_Maybe if you showed her how…ah… sexual a bite can be then maybe she would understand_. Chris whispered

[Maybe but I am not going to bite her to prove my point. Norische responded.

[_Not her, why not feed from Draco since it is his night anyway, and then she will see_.

Norische nodded. "Pari, would it be permissible for me to feed from Draco, while Hermione watches…so she will understand?" Norische asked.

"I don't think it is appropriate but to be honest I don't see any other way to explain it too her any better, you may." Pari sighed…now realizing the dilemma that made Norische become quite so lax in his manners around the young lady…she was definitely emotional.

"Draco come over here." Norische had Draco sit down on the couch between his legs.

"Unbutton and move your shirt over, I don't want to get blood on it, just in case." Norische instructed.

"This is why I cant bite you Hermione." Norische bared his fangs and sank them slowly into Draco's neck. As soon as his fangs broke skin and the metallic taste of Draco's blood touched his lips Norische tightened his grip on Draco. Draco moaned and leaned back into Norische's arms. Every second that went by Draco grew more and more excited, as Norische licked and sucked a the blood leaking from the two bite marks on Draco's neck he could feel his own excitement beginning to rise. Draco was panting and moaning to the point of ecstasy. Norische felt a tremble go through his mate and he knew that Draco had cum. Norische fed for a minute or two more and then leaned back kissing and licking the place where he had bitten. Then taking his hand he pressed it to the marks a gentle green glow surrounded the marks and when he removed his hand the marks were gone. Norische then did a quick _scourify _to clean Draco up and released his loopy but smiling mate.

"Now do you understand?" Norische asked as he licked his lips.

"Ah…I think so. You're right I don't think that would be appropriate. I have an idea though. What if once a week we go down to Madam Pomfrey and have her take my blood and then you can simply drink it that way?" Hermione offered.

"Well I guess that would work. I mean that way I wouldn't be over doing anyone and I would not be putting you in a compromising position." Norische stated.

Norische patted Draco on the butt and asked him to go get him something to drink. Draco got up and went into the kitchen, after a moment he came back with a glass of pumpkin juice. "We have butter beer but I didn't know if you could have it so I though it best just to get you some juice."

"Thanks love, by the way you need to eat more red meat." Norische grinned.

Draco started to sit down but there was a knock at the door. Draco went over to the door and opened it. It was the Weasleys, Arthur, Molly, the twins and Ginny came inside. Of course Draco stepped aside and invited them in. As soon as Fred walked past Draco he made a comment about the interesting bruise on Draco's neck, and Ginny giggled at it when she saw what they were talking about.

Norische heard the comment and quickly looked over to see that Draco had never fixed his shirt and half his chest and his neck were currently exposed to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. "Manners!" Norische yelled.

Pari looked over her shoulder and saw Draco standing there trying to figure out what was wrong. "Since Norische is in no physical condition to speak to you about your manners right this moment, I believe you and I are going to have a talk." Pari got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Draco and grabbed him by the ear, then dragged him into their bedroom closing the door.

"Give me you wand quick father!" Norische said

Severus quickly handed his wand over to Norische who turned and cast _Silencio_ on their bedroom as quickly as he could. "Thank you father." Norische said as he handed Severus back his wand.

Chris immediately got up and offered Mrs. Weasley a seat. Norische moved to where he was on the other end of the couch but still where he could be comfortable. Chris conjured another sofa and a couple of chair, unfortunately making the living room a little crowded but at least everyone was comfortable, then he went about asking everyone if they wished some refreshments like something to drink. He and Harry went into the kitchen to get what everyone wanted.

"What is going on with Draco dear?" Molly finally asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, I apologize that I didn't have the opportunity to introduce you to Pari my Minde Cladire, but she felt Draco needed her attention and so they are 'talking' in the other room." Norische explained, then his eyes got big. "Father could you please go remind Pari that Draco is human… she hasn't 'talked' to a human in a long time…I don't want her to get carried away."

Severus looked somewhat put off but nodded and went over to the door to the boy's room…then changed his mind and went to the main door and headed back into their room through the painting in the hallway.

Moments later Draco came out of the bedroom and looked around at everyone then raced over to Norische who was holding his blanket up for him to crawl under. Draco couldn't exactly crawl into Norische's lap but he got as close as he could, then he buried his face in the crook of Norische's neck and cried.

Pari and Severus came out of the bedroom a few moments later.

"Pari I am so sorry about this, please allow me to introduce you to Molly Weasley, the Minde Cladire of her house, and her daughter Ginny, This is Arthur her husband and those two are Fred and George, her sons." Norische tried to do the introductions, which was quite difficult since he had Draco in what was left of his lap and he was unable to move or make a proper display of respect.

"My pleasure Mrs. Weasley. My name is Parinitra of the house Shadowhaven. I am Norische's godmother and the Minde Cladire of his house. Please do call me Pari." Pari stated after bowing slightly to Molly. She then went over and sat down in the chair that she had used previously.

"Mrs. Weasley, we were all just discussing making a trip into London and I was wondering if I could somehow get you to go with us. I honestly don't know what to get for the babies' room or what I need to be ready for them. Would it be too much of an inconvenience to you Ma'am?" Norische asked.

Molly was practically beaming, "Of course I will help you dear. When are you planning to go?"

"We really hadn't set a date or time yet Ma'am. We would gladly go when it is convenient for you. At the moment, I honestly don't have any real clothing that fits well, and father has to size my clothes each day." Norische stated

Draco had stopped crying and was listening intently but saying nothing. Norische noticed that changed and kissed the top of his head. [You know you must go and apologize to the Minde Cladire for your actions don't you? Norische asked, and received a nod in response.

[Do you want to wait a few more minutes or do it now?

[_Can I wait please, my throat hurts from the yelling in there. I know she bruised you but I think she broke something in me_.

Norische looked down at Draco who looked absolutely serious. [Come with me.

Norische had Draco get up then took him by the hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Why are we in here?" Draco asked.

"Two reasons, first to get you something to drink. And Second I want you to bend over the counter and show me your butt." Norische states as he reached into the cooling cabinet and retrieved a butter beer then handed it to Draco. "Get yourself a couple of sips of that and then turn and let me see."

Draco took several large drinks then set the bottle down and unfastened his pants and turned then lowered them to mid thy. Norische touched Draco's poor bruised butt, there wasn't an inch that wasn't bruised and there was definite swelling. "Stay still and don't cover up yet."

[Father I need you to come in here, Draco may be injured from Pari's earlier actions, I think she may have either dislocated something or broken something. Norische whispered to Severus.

Severus walked into the kitchen and was immediately confronted by his son in law's bare ass. Draco looked over his shoulder and then turned a beet red and hid his face in his arms.

"Father there is too much swelling here for there not to be damage done. I can't tell specifically but I think she may have cracked his tail bone." Norische gently outlined the swollen areas. "I think I need to take him to the infirmary to have it checked out."

Severus looked at the bruises and flinched. "I think you are right. It looks like there is at least some deep muscle damage there, perhaps a break."

Norische patted Draco on the arm and told him to fix his clothes. "I am going to go change, father could you come with me I will need you to size my clothes again please. Draco finish your beer I will come back in here and get you." Norische leaned over and gave Draco a gentle kiss then walked out of the room.

It only took a few minutes for Norische to change and come back for Draco. As they walked through the living room Norische paused. " I am sorry everyone but I need to take Draco to see Madam Pomfrey, hopefully we will be back in a few minutes." Norische wouldn't even look at Pari.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 

"What in the world happened to him? This child has been beaten, and severely. His tailbone is shattered. Heavens! I demand to know what happened!" Poppy was furious.

"Poppy, I know you wish to help but I cannot discuss that with you. Rest assured that it will never happen again." Norische stated. A calm fury was smoldering behind his eyes.

"You realize this bordered on abuse! His bones are shattered! Do you know the force that is needed to do that?" She screeched.

"I am well aware of the force needed, and as I stated it will never, I repeat never happen again." Norische stated calmly. [Chris I want you to come to the infirmary immediately.

[_Of course_. Chris responded.

Draco looked so miserable lying there with his butt exposed to the world. Thankfully, Poppy had given him a pain-relieving potion and had started working on removing the fragments of bone from his butt.

"Draco, I have called Chris and as soon as he gets here I am going to go have a talk with someone. Don't worry it won't take long and I will be back. Now did you want me to bring you something to eat or drink when I come back?" Norische asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"If you wouldn't mind. But please don't be gone long…." Draco whispered.

"I wont luv, I just need to take care of something." Norische kissed him on the forehead and brushed back the hair from Draco's eyes. Chris rushed into the infirmary just as Norische stepped back from Draco.

"Good you're here. I want you to watch over Draco, I am going to go take care of a couple of things. I think once I get there I will open our link so don't be too surprised if you get a huge wave of emotions, I will do my best to keep it down but I can't guarantee anything. It all depends on what is going to happen." Norische kissed Chris and rubbed Draco's shoulder one more time before he left.

Norische walked into the suite quietly and closed the door. Even though he was over four months pregnant he walked with long purposeful strides up to stand across from Pari. Norische focused his thoughts and opened his mind to his mates; once he was assured of their link he began.

"Pari, I wish to speak with you." Norische stated calmly.

"Nori, do you realize how disrespectful you are being right this moment. I was having a conversation with Mrs. Weasley and you interrupted. Where are your manners?" Pari was rather frustrated with Norische's evident lack of respect.

"My manners are quite in check Minde Cladire, or else you would be escorted from this property by the hair of your head." Norische kept his tone quiet and precise.

"How dare you! You will not disrespect me in such a manner!" Fury was rising up inside of Pari.

Severus came over and stood beside his son. "Norische what did Poppy say?"

Norische ignored his father, never taking his eyes off of Pari. "You have your choice Minde Cladire, we will either speak in the privacy of my room or here and now, but we will speak, and you will listen."

"I am going no where with you, how dare you be so disrespectful. Have I taught you nothing?" Pari shrieked.

"Since you do not wish to do this privately then we shall speak here, I do hope however that you remember you were given that option. Yes, you have taught me a great many things, one of the things you taught me was that I should never allow anyone to harm my mates." Norische continued. "Minde Cladire tonight you did just that. You shattered Draco's tailbone. Do you realize the force necessary to cause that extent of damage? I thought that maybe you had chipped it or cracked it, after all it is a fragile bone and he is a human. But no, you shattered it. The medi-which is having to remove the shards of his bones from him as we speak." Everyone in the room gasped, even Pari.

"She is going to give him a potion to re-grow the bones that have been destroyed. But do you realize that the damage you caused, he may be permanently injured. He may not be allowed to ride a broom, he is a seeker on his team and he may be banned from ever playing again. He may not be able to bear children; do you know what that will do to him? We wont know if he can function sexually for at least four weeks, even with magic he is going to be in severe pain for weeks because of this. Madam Pomfrey is demanding he stay in the infirmary for at least three days. And is threatening to file charges of abuse!" Norische knew he was riding the guilt train but he desperately wanted Pari to understand the extent of damage she had done.

Pari looked at Norische with regret and true concern. "I am sorry Norische, I didn't realize…."

"No you didn't. You knew he was human and that he much more fragile than Chris or myself. You knew that he had never been disciplined in such a manner. You knew that his bone structure is more delicate, more fragile than Chris or mine. You knew that he was screaming in pain. These things you knew…but you apparently chose to over look them or ignore them, I am not sure which." Norische adjusted his stance to a more defensive pose.

Remus noticed the change and immediately came up to him on the side opposite Severus. "I will tell you one thing right now Minde Cladire, you are never, I repeat never to touch Draco or Chris again. If you so much as raise your hand to them, I will break all ties with you and my clan. I will never allow my mate to be treated like this again. If for any reason there is a need for discipline… you will inform me, I will deal with it. By abusing my mate you have shattered the trust I put in you to do me no harm."

Norische waited a moment and when Pari said nothing, he turned to his father. "I will be with my mate in the infirmary." Then he turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I apologize for this display Ma'lady, I would very much like to have your help with the shopping for the babies, so just let father know when would be appropriate after three days time. Hopefully, Draco will be able to accompany us. We will see how much pain he is in at that time."

Molly nodded. "Of course, and please if we can help feel free to ask, Fred and George have become quite fond of you and Chris, even Draco now that they have been able to see him without all the masks and facades."

"Thank you Ma'lady. The kindness you have shown myself and my family is greatly appreciated." Then turning to Harry, Hermione, Blaise and the Twins. "Would you guys mind very much coming to the infirmary with me, there are a couple of things I would like to talk to you all about and I really would appreciate it." Each one nodded and stood ready to follow him. "Let me get Draco something from the kitchen real quick then we shall leave." Norische disappeared through the kitchen door and returned a few moments later with a basket in hand.

"Norische." Pari whispered. "Please accept my most sincere apologies, and tell Draco I am very sorry. I tend to be an old fool and not pay attention to the obvious. I give you my word I will never again raise my hand to either of your mates, and I hope that in time I can rebuild the trust you had in me." Tears fell silently as she spoke. But Norische's only response was to nod in her direction then he turned and walked out the door.

As Harry followed Norische down the hallway to the infirmary, he put his arm around his friend's shoulder. Norische stopped, and simply stood there. " You have no idea how hard that was to do. Pari has been the only mother I have had since I was three, what am I going to do without her?"

"You haven't lost her, it's just your relationship has changed." Harry tried to assure Norische.

"No, she wont forgive me for the way I behaved today. I shamed her in front of another Minde Cladire and my father and Dad. She will never forgive me." Norische whispered and started walking slowly down the hall. Blaise and Hermione and the twins looked at each other, trying to figure out what they could say to get their friend to cheer up, but none of them could think of anything.

Draco was lying there on his stomach covered from the wasted down by a sheet. Both he and Chris had heard the whole thing. In some ways Draco was so proud of Norische for defending him like that, in other ways he felt horrible at the fact that he may have cost Norische his 'mother'.

As soon as they walked in Draco looked over and smiled, but jumped when he saw Hermione, he grabbed the bedding and tried to quickly cover himself…apologizing the whole time.

Norische rushed over to his bed. "No, no…luv it's ok… don't fret so, relax. Remember Hermione wants to be treated just like we do Harry or Blaise. I am glad to see however that your reflexes towards a lady have greatly improved." Norische smiled a heart felt smile and bent down to kiss his mate. "You are such a good boy."

Draco smiled real big, then the smile faded and he looked like he would cry.

"What is it luv, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Norische immediately got worried.

"I'm not a good boy, look at all the trouble I caused." Draco whispered.

"Draco the only trouble you caused was not fixing your shirt before you answered the door. Nothing else that has resulted from that has been your fault, and since you apparently learned your lesson…judging from your reaction when we came in the room. I would say all is forgiven." Norische smiled and tried to reassure his mate.

"But you are in trouble because of me. Pari will hate you and it is my fault." Draco cried.

"No, if she cannot forgive me, then it is her fault. I showed her all the respect I possibly could, and I did offer to speak to her in the other room. So if she wishes to hate me because of the fact that I stood up for my mates, then so be it." Norische leaned over and kissed Draco. "Now you need to eat something, I fed from you tonight and you need to replenish your strength. I brought you some sandwiches and some fruit and more butter beer so tell me what you want first."

"Apple." Draco gave him a half smile and looked at him with all the love he felt inside himself. Then started munching on the apple that Norische handed him.

After Draco was fed and comfortable, Norische turned to Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Fred, George and Chris. "I know that you guys are probably wondering why I wanted you to come down here." They looked at each other then nodded. Chris pulled up a chair next to Draco and preceded to hand him food from the basket as he asked for it, smiling and pampering his bruised mate. The rest sat down on the bed next to Draco's and waited.

Norische started. "In the past month each of you have contributed of yourself to save my life, and I want to thank you for that. Without you my life, the lives of my babies and consequently the lives of my mates would be no longer. To honor the sacrifices that you have made I would like each and every one of you to become part of my house. As the Stapan Camin, ah Master of my House, I have the right to extend my name and my house to any that I feel will honor such an act, and bring honor to my home and my name. I would like very much to extend to you five a place within my house."

Harry looked at Norische with huge eyes. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you would be part of one of the oldest houses in the Vampyric nation and the founding house for the Chica clan. You would literally have a room reserved in my home in the lands, which I will undoubtedly be going back to for a while after I graduate. You will have the complete protection of my house and my clan and if at anytime you needed a place to stay or you had any need, you would have a safe haven. I will arrange for each of you to have an orb to my house that will allow you to go directly to your quarters. In fact if you wanted to you could orb in there each night and stay there instead of staying here at Hogwarts."

Fred and George looked at each other then Fred spoke first. "You mean we would be able to go back and forth like that?"

"Of course. I have a grand house. My grandfather's mansion that you all have seen was a summer cottage that was part of the original properties. I have stables, wonderful gardens, even a quidditch pitch, the library alone rivals that of Hogwarts and there are actually classrooms on the property for the tutoring of any children. The place is absolutely wonderful, but it seems so empty when I am there by myself, it is far too big for me to live there, even with Chris and Draco it would seem almost lonely." Norische described their new home.

Harry, Blaise, Fred and George all exclaimed at once… "You have your own quidditch pitch?"

Hermione's eyes were glowing. "A library bigger than Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and if you want to bring individuals there you may. Just remember you are responsible for anyone you bring. Oh and Fred, George I am afraid I must ask that you never tell Ron where our home is, I would not want him to show up there without an invitation. Harry if you want you can set up a room for Sirius… I have no problem with him staying there as well. The same goes for the rest of you, if you want to set up a guest quarters for you family that is fine." Norische offered

"I think Mum would go nuts being treated like royalty all the time, but to visit might be nice." George stated.

"I think my parents would love to see it, but they are too attached to the muggle world to live there all the time." Hermione added.

"I never want my parents to know where it is…." Blaise said sadly.

"Well then, as soon as Draco is healed and able to travel we will all go see your new home. I had actually planned on taking Draco to see it in January and Chris has already been there. I actually want to get some things to set up the nursery in my suite so this will be great timing. I need to look over the rooms and see what all is needed. We will probably go there first and then go to London that way we can get an inventory of what all we need. I honestly have been thinking about spending my weekends there, if dad and father don't need me to work on classes that is…until the final stage of my pregnancy. It is much safer there and to be quite honest more comfortable.

After a great deal of time talking about what arrangements needed to be made, and what options they had Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Fred and George headed back down to the suite. Everyone wishing Draco their best and making sure he was ok before they left. Blaise said he would be back later after dinner and he volunteered to get Draco's homework for a few more days.

Once everyone had left, Norische pulled up a chair and sat down next to Draco's bed. Chris had given Draco most of the food that Norische had brought for him and sat munching on some grapes as he had listened to the discussion a few moments ago.

"How are you doing luv?" Norische asked Draco.

Draco yawned. "Sore, but sleepy. Poppy gave me a pain potion but my butt still hurts. You know she asked me after you left if you had beat me… I told her no and that you never raised a hand to me, but I am not sure if she believed me or not."

"It's ok, she will probably write up a report and if she does then I will explain everything to Dumbledore and if he wants to do something then he can speak to Pari." Norische assured Draco.

Severus and Remus came up later that night to check on Draco and make sure he was ok. Remus informed Norische that Pari had left shortly after Norische had, but she had called later and asked how Draco was doing. Neither Severus nor Remus knew exactly how to handle the situation so they were polite and respectful but didn't go out of their way either. Norische explained that she probably didn't realize how hard she was spanking since she was used to Chris and Norische and that she probably cause the damage the with the first couple of swats. Then thinking it was just Draco's fear that was making him yell so much, she probably didn't truly realize how much she had actually hurt him. So Norische told them to just treat her as they always would, it was a mistake…nothing more. Although the mistake had cost Draco dearly, and Norische was never going to let it happen again…she was still his godmother and he still loved her.

Norische was spoon-feeding Draco a rather decadent chocolate moose when he had a silver cobra tap him on the shoulder. Norische looked at the item then followed it up a long black cane to a rather leering man; interesting enough the family resemblance could not be denied.

"I suggest you move away from my son." Lucius sneered.

"Father?" Draco looked over to the platinum blonde haired man.

"Draco, get your things we are leaving here." Lucius ordered

Norische chuckled and spooned up another helping of the delicious dessert. [Sit there and be good, you have almost finished your moose, do you want some tea or something else to drink?

[_Chai Tea, sounds really good right now, but if not can I have some hot cocoa?_ Draco smiled mischievously at Norische.

[You and your chocolate, yes luv you may have what ever you wish. I think I have some Chai tea in the suites Norische smiled as he gave the spoon of sweet chocolate to his mate.

[_Don't leave me! Not with him here!_ Draco begged

[Of course not….Chris, Chris are you busy?

[_Not really Nori, what's up_? Chris asked

[Can you bring Draco some Chai tea, and sugar.?

[_Sure, give me a few…_ responded Chris

[Father, Dad…just to let you know Draco's dad is in the infirmary insisting that Draco go with him.

DAMN! We will be right there. Severus' voice came through loud and clear.

"Did you not hear me boy! I said get up, I am taking you home!" Lucius demanded.

"Actually, he did indeed hear you and he promptly ignored you." Norische smiled not bothering to even look at Draco's father.

"How dare you! Who the Hell do you think you are?!" Lucius voice raised with each word.

Norische smiled, he had been waiting for this. Norische handed Draco the bowl and spoon so he could finish his moose by himself, then stood up and turned to face Lucius slowly.

"I am Norische De LeNoir Snape, son of Professor Severus Snape, Stapan Camin of Shadowhaven, of the Clan Chica within the Vampyre Nation. Alpha to Chris LaCroix, and Draco Malfoy." Norische bowed slightly then turned to sit back down. Turning to Draco. "Are you going to let me have any of that or are you going to eat it all." Smiling at Draco.

Draco pulled the chocolate moose to him and gave Norische a rather boyish grin. "Mine!"

"Getting back at me for the cheese cake the other day, huh…" Norische smiled and continued to ignore Lucius.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?" Lucius yelled.

Norische waved his hand towards Lucius. "Didn't ask."

Norische's indifference to him, made Lucius furious. Lucius grabbed his cane and began to pull the wand carefully hidden within it, out.

"LUCIUS!!" Severus yelled, as he and Remus rushed into the medi-ward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Severus warned in a low and threatening tone.

"This insolent needs to be taught a lesson!" Lucius snarled.

Norische laughed and stuck his finger into Draco's desert getting a large sample of it's sweet goodness then put it in his mouth, completely ignoring Lucius.

Draco pulled his bowl away and with a pouty face said. "Mine!" Causing Norische to laugh even more then attempt to get another finger full. Which cause Draco to start laughing, attempting to horde his precious chocolate. The two of them didn't appear to give a damn about the other individuals in the room.

"If my son need's to be taught a lesson, I doubt you are the one to teach him." Severus stated calmly as he walked up to stand beside Norische.

Norische looked over his shoulder as if he had just noticed his father. " Oh hi father, do you know how much longer Chris is going to be with the tea?"

Severus started to say something and just as Chris came in the room. " About 20 seconds, how about that for timing?" Chris laughed. Chris also ignored Lucius and took his tray with a fresh pot of Chai tea and all the necessities over to the bedside table and sat it down.

Norische grinned. "Great! You brought a whole pot, after I asked you to bring Draco some I got to thinking that it sounded pretty good. Thanks luv."

"No problem, that is why I brought cups for us all. It smelled heavenly while I was brewing it. Do you want sugar Draco?" Chris smiled at Draco as he poured him a cup of tea.

"Yes please, three." Draco grinned and graciously thanked Chris as he accepted the cup. Chris then made himself and Norische a cup as well, then handed Norische his cup.

"Mmm, this does smell good. Thank you." Norische began to sip the spice tea. Thinking quickly Norische did a rather complex glamour and protective spell over his stomach just in case. Draco and Chris noticed immediately, Chris nodded silently and Draco had a worried look on his face.

[It is just a precaution luv, nothing more. Now drink your tea. Norische whispered.

"What were you saying about lessons father? I already finished the report you assigned us for Friday, did you assign something else I need to work on?" Norische asked innocently.

Severus looked at his son with a smirk, knowing exactly what Norische was doing.

"No Norische there has been nothing else assigned."

Norische nodded then turned his back to his father, dad, and Lucius. "Have you two finished your report?" Norische asked Draco and Chris.

Both boys shook their heads. Chris looked a little embarrassed but Draco piped up and said… "But I have an excuse I have had my butt in here for two days."

Norische laughed. "The condition of your butt not withstanding, you have to make sure you get your work finished. Chris can you head back to the room and get my report and the references I used, they should all be together on my desk and pick up Draco's bag too. If you want bring your work back down here as well and we can work on it together." Chris nodded and smiled.

"Be right back." With that, Chris walked out of the infirmary.

Lucius watched as Chris walked past him, apparently ignoring the older Malfoy. "Severus, I was informed that my son was viciously attacked and abused. I demand to know exactly what is going on here and what has happened to my son!" Lucius' voice rose with each word.

Draco was beginning to look worried, and getting a little stressed. Seeing his mate upset annoyed Norische and he wanted to stop it immediately. Norische reached up and brushed a loose stand of hair from Draco's forehead, then leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" Lucius screamed.

Norische kissed Draco one more time then stood and turned toward Lucius. "Sir, I ask that you keep your voice down, you are distressing my mate." Then Norische turned his back to Lucius and asked Draco if he was ready for another cup of tea.

"WHAT!! YOUR MATE?" Lucius was getting red with anger now. Severus walked slowly to his son's side and took a defensive stance beside Norische, crossing his arms across his chest. Remus walked over to the other side of the hospital bed and did practically the same thing although he placed his hands behind his back, conveniently enough wand in hand already.

Norische turned back around to face Lucius. "Yes, my mate. Is there anything else I can help you with tonight Mr. Malfoy? If not please leave, you are distressing my mate." This time Norische did not turn around but continued to face Lucius, staring him right in the eyes.

"My son is not your mate! He is engaged to be married to Pansy Parkinson, and will be married to her on his seventeenth birthday!" Lucius roared.

"Yes his is indeed my mate. The bonding has been done formally with the complete permission and support of the Council of Elders and the consummation of the bonding was witnessed by two individuals as is the tradition. Since that is now clarified then you may safely assume that Draco will not be marrying Miss Parkinson at any future date." Norische stated in a calm even tone.

"Draco's marriage was arranged every since he was born, he will carry out his obligations to his family and he will marry Pansy Parkinson!" Lucius insisted.

"That is quite impossible Sir. Since our bonding nullifies any previous obligations or contracts that have been arranged by you or your family. Now once again if you have nothing further to say, please leave." Norische explained. Draco had been for the most part hiding behind Norische's broad shoulders trying to avoid looking directly at his father, but he could feel himself beginning to tremble. Norische could feel Draco shaking, so he decided to put an end to it.

"Sir, I have given you ample time to leave, I have been polite and I believe very patient. I will ask this only one more time, then you will be removed from here with or without your consent. Leave now, you are distressing my mate!" Norische growled his final warning.

Severus reached into his cloak sleeve and quietly removed his wand, as Remus tightened his grip on his own wand behind his back.

Lucius grabbed the silver tip of his cane and started to pull his wand out of its sheath. Norische moved quickly and grabbed his wrist, and then the two of them disappeared. Draco screamed as he watched his mate vanish. Severus and Remus had their wands out and at the ready in the blink of an eye but it didn't matter, Norische and Lucius were gone. Chris who was just walking into the ward dropped the book bags he was carrying and raced to Draco's side when he heard him scream.

"Draco, it's ok Norische just apparated your father away from here. He will be right back." Chris tried to assure him.

Severus grabbed Chris' arm. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"It's ok father, we were talking when Lucius went nuts. Nori said "Oh crap, gotta go!" Then he apparated… so he should be back in a few minutes…he is ok, I am still kinda linked to him… not talking mind you but I can feel what he is feeling, and he isn't in pain or anything so he is fine." Chris could see the concern in Severus eyes.

Just then, Norische reappeared with a loud pop. As soon as he was back, Norische ran over to the sink and began vomiting. Remus and Severus ran over to his side, both checking him for injuries but found none. It took a few moments for his stomach to calm; finally, Norische nodded and accepted the damp cloth from Remus to wipe his face. "Remind me not to apparate twice within such a short time again, gods it didn't used to effect me like that."

"What the Hell just happened!" Severus demanded.

Norische turned to his father with a smirk. "I told him that if he didn't leave I would escort him off the property, which I did. I escorted him back to Malfoy Manor to be exact." Norische thanked his dad for the cloth and then went over to see how Draco was doing. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around Norische, almost in tears with worry.

"Its ok luv, I'm fine….it's just really rough on me to apparate this late in the pregnancy. Apparating out of here wasn't so bad but doing it twice so close to each other was a little much. That's why I got sick hon, nothing more." Norische explained.

"So you apparated Lucius to the Manor grounds?" Severus asked.

"No, to his study. He was a little shocked but I explained that his pathetic wards would not keep him safe if he ever harmed or upset Draco again. I think he got my point." Norische said with a smirk.

Draco looked at him with huge eyes. "But that is impossible, even Voldemort can't apparate through those barriers, some of them have been present for centuries."

"How was that possible Norische?" Remus asked.

"Well like spells, potions, and curses… for a ward to be effective against a Vampyre it must be species specific and since most individuals never think of that then I don't have a problem with them. Even the ones that are blood wards, they are focused on allowing a specific individual in, not on keeping a specific individual out, hence it is just a matter of locating the proper area I wanted to go to in the Manor by scanning his memories, and then a little inter-apparition manipulation and I'm in." Norische explained.

"Chris can you get me some more tea, my mouth taste really nasty right now and I need something to calm my stomach too." Norische asked Chris, Norische kissed Draco just for reassurance then sat down next to him.

Severus looked at Remus and they were both thinking the same thing. They needed to tell Dumbledore about this.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23 

Two days later, they were all standing in the middle of a huge entry way, surrounded by white marble and elegance. Draco was in heaven. "This is even grander than Malfoy Manor…this is unbelievable!"

The doors to the mansion were ten feet tall made of six inch thick solid oak, with intricate carvings and magical symbols that were centuries old on all sides. As Harry entered the great hall the first thing he noticed was the six spiraling staircases that went up to the North, East and West. To the South directly behind the great doors was an exquisite stained glass window, a menagerie of symbols and emblems of all kinds intertwined within the explosion of colored glass and light.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, Fred, George and even Ginny were totally in awe. Hermione, Blaise and Harry were just as much in shock. Severus and Remus looked around them and smiled to each other, Remus leaned over and put his head on Severus' shoulder.

It took almost four hours to give everyone a tour of the house. Norische started by showing everyone where their suites were, and they were indeed suites. Each one was set up with a decadently large bedroom and a comfortable sitting room/study area, and a private bath. They all had a private dining space as well just incase the need for more a more intimate dinner arose. Each room had an array of comfortable couches, and chairs, bookshelves and low tables, the color schemes varied from room to room but they were all beyond beautiful.

As Norische was showing Hermione her room, Hermione noticed that the pillows were goose down asked if she could replace them. Norische nodded. "Cabine?" Norische called out. Suddenly an extremely attractive female elf appeared before him.

"Yes Sire." Cabine bowed, and waited for instructions.

"Cabine this is your new Lady, her name is Hermione. You will follow her instructions without question, if you have any difficulties doing as she asks you will inform me immediately, is that understood?"

"Yes Sire, as you wish." Cabine nodded, then when over to Hermione and bowed. "How may I be of service Ma'lady." She asked, never raising her eyes.

While Hermione explained to Cabine her requirements, the group made their way down to the twin's area. This suite had two master bedrooms with a private bath each. Fred and George both looked shocked.

"Of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there is a room immediately down the hall from this one that you may use when ever you wish, it also has a small room attached if Ginny wishes to visit as well." Norische explained. "Oh Fred, George let me introduce you to someone."

Norische stepped over to the center of the room. "Doran!" Immediately a gorgeous god of an elf apparated in front of him, the young elf appeared to be in his mid twenties with long golden hair that was halfway down his back, braided on each side to keep it from his eyes, which were exquisitely crystal blue. The sleeveless tunic that he wore accented his broad shoulders.

"Doran, this is Fred and George Weasley they will be your new Lords. This is their mother, the Minde Cladire of their house." Hearing that the young elf dropped to his knees in front of Molly who blushed a red almost the shade of her hair. "You will obey them as you do me, and at all times be available for what ever use they desire, do you understand me?"

"Of course Sire, as you wish." Doran responded.

Fred and George snuck over and whispered into Norische's ear. "Do what ever we desire eh mate?" They chuckled.

Norische smiled. "That is why I chose him to serve you, he is…. Adapt at many things, shall I say…. And truly enjoys serving." Norische winked at the two, who suddenly had wicked grins spread across their face.

After a few minutes of teasing Doran the group headed down to Blaise's suite. "Arathe!" Norische called out.

A rather exotic looking young man appeared, darker than the other elves with long dark red hair that had waves of black running through it, his eyes were emerald green. He appeared wearing only a pair of pale cream silken harem pants, with no shoes or shirt. "Arathe! There is a Minde Cladire present, cover yourself immediately!" Norische's voice thundered through the room. The male quickly apparated and then reappeared with a tunic properly in place. Immediately upon his return, he turned to Molly and fell to his knees tilting his head to the side and pulling his hair out of the way. Arathe waited the judgment of the Minde Cladire.

Molly looked over at Norische confused. Norische explained. "Arathe is waiting your judgment Ma'lady." Still Molly didn't understand. "Arathe has dishonored himself and shamed my house. He offers his life to you, to make amends for his ignorance and carelessness."

Molly gasped. "Oh heavens, it was only a mistake. He had no way of knowing I would be here. No… it was a mistake."

Norische tilted his head and nodded. "Arathe, rise." The young man rose and turned to his Sire. "The Minde Cladire has seen to be gracious this day and does not seek your death, do not forget her generosity and make the same mistake a second time." Norische growled to the young man.

Then turning to Blaise. "Arathe this is your new Sire, you will tend him in any manner that he sees fit and you will obey him with out question is that understood?"

The young man nodded but did not say anything, still too embarrassed at his grave misjudgment a few moments ago.

"Blaise, Arathe is a dark elf, his people are exquisite with music and song…I think you will find him quite entertaining."

Molly and Arthur decided to go back to the twin's room and check on them. Molly was still feeling a little uncomfortable about what had just happened, so she needed a little break from all the formality.

The next suite was Harry's. It was beautiful, there was a whole wall of bookshelves and a grand desk to one side, comfortable chairs and sofas decorated the room, and everything inside the room was decorated in deep burgundy, gold and cream.

"Narek!" Norische called out. A smaller more delicate elf appeared before him, he immediately fell to one knee and kept his head bowed. "Rise Narek." The young elf did as he was instructed but kept his hands clasped in front of him and did not look up at any time.

"Narek, this is your new Sire. You are to obey him without question and tend to his every need, do I make myself clear?" The young male immediately nodded. "Harry, Narek is a moon elf…his people have a great many interesting traditions and forms of magic that you might find fascinating, I am sure that you will find him quite interesting and pleasing." Norische could feel the pride swell up in the young elf, even though he said nothing.

"Father, Dad yours is the last room. Come with me. You two will have the suites right across from mine. There are two bedrooms and an adjoining study, if you want you can turn the second bedroom into a lab or workroom. It wouldn't be a problem at all." They walked into the suite and found it beyond their imagination. The main are was wall to wall bookshelves, huge overstuffed couches were spread here and there around the room. Two huge desks made from carved mahogany stood at opposite ends of the room, each with its own storage area nearby.

"Arrian!" Norische called out. An older elf appeared. The male had waste length silver blonde hair with silver eyes, he appeared to be in his mid thirties…but in actuality, he was almost seven thousand years old. Arrian was fit and well defined in appearance and had an almost regal air about him.

"Father this is Arrian, he is a royal elf, he has served my house for over five millennias with pride and honor. He is a Potions Master and taught me a great deal when I was young. I think that you will find him most useful and willing to please. Oh he also is trained in healing arts and massage so if you find you have a need for his services he will be honored to serve."

Arrian stood before Norische proudly with his head bowed and hands clasped before him. "Arrian, this is my father. I know you realize the honor I have bestowed on you by allowing you to serve him and his mate. You will obey them without question, you will make yourself available to them at all times and do what ever they ask of you, do you understand?"

Arrian bowed, then turned to Severus and Remus. Immediately getting down on one knee, placing his hands on his raised knee and bowing his head. " I am honored. How may I be of service Sire?" Arrian waited for Severus and Remus to instruct him as to their wishes.

Severus looked at Arrian. "Rise, I wish to turn this second bedroom into a private lab, I wish to make arrangements for ingredients and supplies to be brought here immediately."

Arrian immediately rose. "Of course Sire, I can have the room cleared out by night fall, is their any specific items you would like for me to obtain for your area?" Arrian eagerly asked.

Remus smiled and walked over to Norische. "You have managed to find the one individual that is just as eager about potions as your father is."

Norische grinned. "Who do you think taught me to make my first healing potion at the age of three was."

Remus chuckled and went back over to Severus and whispered that tidbit of information in Severus' ear. Severus looked at Norische and raised his eyebrow. Norische simply nodded and grinned. "My son informs me that you were his potions master when he was very young, I commend you for your teachings. I believe that I will find you most useful indeed. Oh and you will look me or my mate directly in the eyes when speaking, unless you are told to do otherwise."

"Yes Sire, as you wish." Arrian stated raising his eyes immediately.

Norische left his father and dad to talk to Arrian about what supplies were available and what would need to be purchased. Taking Draco and Chris by the hands Norische led the way to the room across the hall. "This is our suites luv." Norische explained to Draco, and showed him the exquisite suites. Royal blues and emerald greens were the colors throughout the room, rich gem tones and fabric of velvet, leather, and suede was everywhere. The main area was almost the size of the Slytherin commons room. There was a huge desk at one end of the room with a wall of filled bookshelves stretching from floor to ceiling. On the opposite end of the room was a huge fireplace and a two sectional sofas, facing each other. Draco went through the small door to the right of the fireplace and found a fabulous kitchen; Chris followed and pointed out several things in each room as they went. The kitchen had all the modern conveniences, even a cappuccino machine, seeing that Draco couldn't help but laugh. He then explored the bedrooms and found that there was actually a sitting room and a bedroom both, then he went through a door in the sitting room and found a room perfect for a nursery. On the other side of the bedroom, Draco found a closet that was almost as big as their bedroom back in the dorms, with organizers and racks, drawers and shelves for everything. While there was nothing hanging there, Draco's imagination filled in all the blanks and he squealed with delight when he walked into the room. An adjoining doorway led directly into a master bath, which was even bigger than the dressing room/closet. It had a huge Jacuzzi tub, and a separate shower that had four showerheads …definitely big enough for all three of them. Two gold sinks were placed in the cream colored marble counter and a series of glass shelves with colored crystal bottles and antique bottles could be seen to the right of the sinks.

Draco was in heaven. He wrapped his arms around Norische and continued to giggle and laugh all the way back into the living area. Norische gave Draco a deep kiss before releasing him.

"Daniel!" Norische called out. Immediately an attractive young elf apparated in front of him, the elf appeared to be in his mid twenties, with long honey blond hair and sapphire eyes. He wore a tan pair of trousers and a forest green tunic… Draco noticed that the young male had his ears pierced and had small green stoned earrings in each ear.

"Daniel, this is my second mate, his name is Draco Malfoy. You will obey him at all times and without question…is that understood?" The young man immediately nodded. "Very good, now. Has Mael had that baby yet?"

Daniel blushed. "No Sire, it has only been three years Sire. We have quite a while to wait yet."

Norische smiled at the young elf. "Of course…well I am currently with child, twins to be exact, and hence I will wish Mael to assist me and the babies when they arrive… as long as it does not interfere with his health that is."

Daniel practically beamed. "Mael will be most honored that you have chosen him, with your permission Sire, may I go tell him now?"

"You may." Norische answered, with that Daniel apparated from the room. Draco looked at Norische shocked. "Did he say that his mate had only been pregnant for three years and that they had a long time to wait?"

"Elvin pregnancy is very different from human or Vampyric; thankfully. Elves gestate for approximately 9 years. Before delivery." Norische smiled.

"Sweet Merlin!" Draco gasped.

"To be honest Draco that isn't that long, considering the standard lifespan of an elf is over 20000 years. To them 9 years is no more than a blink of an eye." Norische pulled his mate close to him and kissed him.

Just as their lips touched there was the loud pop of someone apparating into the room. Draco started to pull away so he could see who had just come in to the room but Norische would not allow him to move. Finally, with a long sigh Norische released his mate and turned in the direction of the pop. There stood Daniel and his mate Mael, both stood with their heads bowed and hands clasped in front of them.

"Mael, it is good to see you so healthy." Norische smiled, the elf definitely had the glow of breeding about him. Mael was slightly shorter than Daniel and appeared to be just a little younger. His hair was almost silver in color with a rather interesting green streak running through it.

"Training to be a healer I see, excellent…that will benefit me greatly. I am sure that Daniel has informed you that I am also breeding, and will deliver within the next five months. I carry twin males, one from each of my mates; you will be assisting my mates and myself in the care of my sons. Do you understand the responsibility I am placing in your hands?" Norische asked in a very serious tone.

Mael took one step forward and sank to his knees before Norische. "I am greatly honored in the confidence that you have shown in me Sire, I pledge my life to you, your mates and your young. I am here to serve you Sire." Mael lowered his head until it touched the ground.

"Rise young one." Norische waited until Mael had risen and went back to his position beside Daniel. "This is my second, Draco. You will obey him in all things and you will do anything that he requires of you just as you do with Chris. Do you understand?"

"Of course Sire, it will be as you wish." Mael responded.

"Very good, then I will need you to find the Minde Cladire of the House Weasley, she is here in the manor with Doran I believe. Escort her here if she is available and inform her we wish her advise on the nursery." Norische instructed, and with a pop Mael had apparated out of the room.

"Daniel go with my mates and assist them as they are look over the secondary room. We will be getting the appropriate items needed to turn that room into a nursery but I am not familiar with what we currently have in storage." Norische instructed.

"Of course Sire, as you wish." Daniel turned and waited to follow the mates.

"Go ahead you two. You may have complete say over how the nursery is to be decorated but don't argue. If you cannot make up your minds on something then come ask but otherwise enjoy. Oh I am going across the hall to see how father and dad are doing, if you need me just send Mael or Daniel for me." Norische kissed each of his mates then swatted them on the butt pushing them in the direction of the soon to be nursery.

Norische headed across the hallway to his father's suite, leaving the doorways between the two rooms open just incase.

"Dad, how are things going?" Norische asked Remus as he walked up to him.

"Well I think your father is having a very hard time not grinning like a fool right now… but I didn't say that." Remus smiled.

"So how do you like the suite? Remember you two can add anything you want and if you don't like something just asks Arrian to have it removed. Oh and my suite has a kitchen in it so if you guys want to come over and cook something or anything like that feel free. Although there is a main dinning hall and a central kitchen in the first level of the house, Lista is in charge of the kitchen and is exquisite, if there is a dish you want to try or a recipe that you prefer just let him know…he is very happy to please." Norische explained.

Arrian asked Severus… "Sire do you wish those in gallon, half gallon, quart or pint… or a combination?"

Severus thought for a moment. "I want both gallon and pint. Gallon for storage and pint for daily used. I expect you to maintain all the items in my stock, which will include making sure the labels are accurate with the dates of preparation, and ensuring the freshness of my supplies as well that all my supplies are available should I need them. I expect you to inform me if I get low on anything immediately." Severus had a very gruff tone in his voice.

"Of course Sire, as you wish. Do you have a preference or a system as to how you wish your ingredients to be placed Sire?" Arrian asked.

"Alphabetically will do at this time, at least until I see what all I need to get. Then I will make specific changes as desired." Severus stated.

"Of course Sire. Do you wish me to create a list of the available ingredients that we have at this time, and those that I have access too?" Arrian offered.

"That will be acceptable, now go… make the arrangements that I have requested." Severus turned away from Arrian and walked back toward Remus and Norische.

"Is Arrian acceptable father?" Norische asked with a smirk.

"He will do…" Severus raised an eyebrow to his son.

Norische could tell from the twinkle in his father's eye that he loved every minute of this.

It was almost three hours later when everyone gathered together in the entry hall once again. "Ok guys, we are off to Diagon Alley." The day was spent running between muggle London and Diagon Alley. Packages were sent back to the mansion as needed and orders were placed when the desired items were not in stock.

Norische allowed Draco to pick out his new wardrobe, which seemed to thrill Draco to no end. Some of the choices were not exactly what Norische would have picked but Draco did indeed have excellent taste.

Draco had decided to use the nursery furniture that was already at the mansion, a beautiful hand carved set made from blood wood, an extremely rare and exotic wood. Chris wanted a new set so they went into several baby shops before he found the one he liked. It was made of cherry; although the workmanship wasn't quite as elaborate as the one at the mansion, it was a beautiful set nonetheless. Draco decided on a light set of blue satin bedding, and almost cream-colored blankets, they were so soft Norische held the blankets for a long time just nuzzling them to his cheek. He only put them on the counter when he looked over at his father and saw the smirk on his face.

The next shop they went into had the nappies, bottles, and toys, everything they could possibly need. Remus had a wonderful laugh at Norische's reaction when Molly put a rectal thermometer in the buggy. Norische picked up the small package and saw what it was, turning the package over to read the instructions on the back. Remus was looking at some children's books when he heard Norische yelp and toss the box back into the buggy then through his hands up in the air… "No way! Nope, not me! Oh HELL No!" Norische said as he walked away from everyone. Molly and Remus looked at each other confused and then Remus picked up the box that Norische had thrown back into the buggy and saw what it was….he broke out laughing.

Fred and George decided to get the babies matching rocking dragons. Draco almost started crying when he saw them, and went over to the twins and gave them each a hug. One rocking dragon was green and gold and the other was blue and purple, both were the Antipodean Opaleye, the painting on the eyes alone was exquisite. Fred explained that the clerk said they were magical and would bond with one of the two boys when they were old enough to ride them, and that they would for all intent and purposes come to life and be the boys first pets. Norische shook his head at the twins, only they would get the babies a pair of pet dragons.

The day continued with more shopping more laughing and more buying things that Norische had done in months. When they got back to Severus suite, they were all exhausted. After saying goodnight to everyone Chris and Draco followed Norische into the bedroom and were asleep before their heads could touch the pillow.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24 

December 21st came quickly for everyone at Hogwarts, many students that would have other wise gone home for the hols stayed to attend the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball was absolutely beautiful. The Great Hall was decorated in glistening silvers and brilliant white, and everyone was dressed to the hilt. Norische was wearing his new set of formals, although they had been especially designed to hide his growing belly Norische still felt a little self-conscious about his appearance right now, even though he was not that big Norische definitely noticed the difference. Because of the twins Norische was forced to do a glamour spell to hide his rather protruding belly. Looking at himself in the mirror one more time, Norische had to admit that he looked damn good in a tux.

Norische walked arm in arm with both Chris and Draco as they entered the Great Hall. Everyone in the Hall stopped and stared, personally Norische loved it, but it did make Chris a little apprehensive, and it made Draco very protective…anyone that even looked cross at them received a wicked Malfoy glare and a low growl.

Norische loved to dance so he made a point of his first dance was actually with Hermione, since it was a waltz and of course she was a lady… who looked absolutely gorgeous this evening. Harry and Hermione had come together, apparently most students thought that since Ron was gone that the two of them would get together. Neither Harry nor Hermione bothered to squash the rumors. Harry was dressed to kill tonight, as well…in his formal robes, with black trousers and vest. Hermione had on a gorgeous sapphire blue taffeta gown. It's straps hung low off her shoulders and the cleavage was quite apparent, even at her young age.

Norische couldn't help but tease Hermione as they whirled around on the floor. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear that had her turning bright red and giggling. Harry was watching the two of them smiling and knew he just had to ask.

"Hey Nori, what did you say to 'Mione that got her blushing like that." Harry whispered as Norische escorted Hermione off the dance floor.

"Nice view…." Norische smiled and grabbed Draco for the next dance.

The dance had been going on for about an hour or so when the lead singer stated they had a special request for a dance and apologized but they needed to clear the dance floor for one special couple. Everyone grumbled but left the dance floor, the music started slow and low… Norische turned to Chris and bowed then extended his hand to him. Chris blushed then placed his hand in Norische's and allowed Norische to escort him onto the center of the dance floor. The song began to take over, it only took a moment for Chris to recognize the song, it was 'Fire', one of his favorites. Norische left Chris in the center of the floor and walked over to Draco and took off his cloak, jacket, vest, shirt and tie. Leaving Norische wearing nothing but his black dress pants and his black dragon skin boots, Draco grinned at his sexy mate, licking his lips as Norische handed him his shirt.

As Norische calmly walked back onto the dance floor to stand by Chris who had taken off his cape and jacket and tossed them to Hermione, whispers and gasps echoed throughout the room. The music started to get louder as the lead singer saw the two touch hands. The song started and Chris and Norische started moving sensuously to the music, to say the least it was an arousing experience for anyone watching, after all it was two pranic vamps. What got everyone's attention is when the song stated, "when we kiss, ooo fire", Norische flicked his wrist and a ring of fire was formed around the dancing couple. Norische kept his movements slow and sensual, Chris responded by mirroring the erotic nature of the dance… but even he was surprised when the fire wrapped around them. It only took a moment for him to adjust as he realized that Norische was in complete control of the fire. Ever time the song repeated the word fire, the fire surrounding them would leap and get stronger, everyone could see the light glow of sweat on Norische's body reflecting the dancing flames that surrounded the couple. Both Norische and Chris had rather evident bulges in the front of their trousers as their hips ground together to the heavy beat of the music. Chris lost himself in the rhythm; leaning towards Norische he gently ghosted his tongue across Norische's neck and chest, gently flicking a nipple as he passed by it. Bending his knees he continued his torturous travels further down Norische's body, when he reached Norische's slowly grinding hips he opened his mouth and let his teeth graze against his mate's cloth covered manhood, then rose once again to match his movements with Norische's. As the song ended Norische extinguished the flames with a gentle swish of his wrist, and reached to pull Chris close to him. The entire Great Hall erupted in cheers and clapping, woof calls and cat calls were coming from every direction.

Norische bowed to the lead singer and smiled, then grabbed Chris' hand and quickly pulled him over to where Draco was standing. Hermione came over and gave Chris his things; even she was flushed with excitement from watching the dance. Norische was putting on his shirt when the mass of students that were in total awe of his dance separated to allow his father and dad through. Severus had his arms across his chest with a typical Snape glare on his face.

"Ooops…" Norische whispered, seeing his father's expression.

Snape strode over and stood immediately in front of Norische, watching as he finished getting dressed. "Exactly what did you think you were doing?" Snape growled.

"What?" Norische looked so innocent.

"Don't you dare…. I have half the student body about to tear the clothes off the other half, and those that are remaining are in such shock that they are babbling like idiots." Snape exclaimed.

"I…ah…. well…. Ah… pranic vamp…" Norische tried to explain but did a very poor job of it, so he just shrugged and gave his father his best little boy grin.

This only made matters worse. Snape reached over and grabbed Norische by his cloak, which was now safely in place, and began to drag his son out of the Great Hall toward the dungeons.

"Father…hey…come on…the dance isn't …hey…!!" Norische didn't want to leave so early but apparently, he didn't have much choice, as he found himself being drug down the long hallway.

Norische found himself under dorm arrest for a week for his escapade in the Great Hall, but it was worth it. Every one of the Slytherins came up and told him how much they loved the show, he had a couple of them want to know if he was able to date…he even had one marriage proposal, which brought about a scowl on Chris' face.

Christmas morning Chris, Norische and Draco had quickly made their way over to Severus' suite with their presents. When they got there they found Pari, Remus and Severus putting the final touches on a table full of refreshments.

At first it was a little awkward between Pari and Norische, but after a few minutes Pari went over to Norische and pulled him close to her.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you Nori." Pari stated.

"Huh." Norische was so confused right now it wasn't even funny, although the expression on his face was actually quite amusing.

"You were willing to give up everything to protect your mates. I know how incredibly hard that was for you, how much it hurt you to face me like that. But you were willing to face me and even to challenge me just to ensure the safety and well-being of your mates. That day Norische you earned my never ending respect. You proved to me you truly understand what it means to be a first mate, to be an alpha." Pari said as she hugged Norische.

Norische didn't know what to do or what to say so he decided just to hug Pari and thank her. All was forgiven and he had his 'mother' back. This was the best Christmas present she could have ever given him. Everyone laughed when Norische claimed his tears were simply over active hormones, Chris and Draco both hugged Pari and thanked her for loving them so much, and for making Norische so happy.

After a few minutes of hugging and crying someone shouted. "Presents, where do we put presents." It was Harry, Hermione and Blaise, they couldn't help but smile when they walked into the room and saw Pari and Norische hugging.

"Presents? That's my department." Draco grinned and ran over to fetch the colorful packages that they all carried. "Come on in, there are refreshments over there. Feel free to help yourselves." Draco said as he placed the packages underneath the tree.

"Hey there, stop that." Norische laughingly reprimanded Draco as he shook one of the presents with his name on it, trying to figure out what was inside.

Draco put the package down but let his lip pooch out just a little, he was like a little boy, and he loved Christmas. Who was he kidding he loved presents.

Norische went over and sat down on the sofa, this was the best Christmas ever. For so long Christmas had been a lonely time, a time to avoid and even hide from; but this year Norische was so happy. He had his father and dad, he had Draco and Chris, and of course Pari. He had many new friends, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and of course he had the entire Weasley family.

Norische turned toward the doorway when he heard someone knocking. "You want me to get that Dad?" Norische asked.

"I'll get it." Harry volunteered as he raced to the door grinning. When he opened the door the entire Weasley herd came into the room. Norische stood as soon as he saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Sit down boy before I swat you. No formal behaviors this night or I will be very upset with you, this day is for us all." Molly laughed and moved aside revealing Ron standing with his head bowed standing behind her.

At first Norische was very apprehensive but waited to react, trusting the Minde Cladire's judgment. "As you wish. Please come in, we have refreshments, please help yourself."

Ron stepped forward before anyone could say anything. "Norische, I came today to say I am sorry. I disrespected you and your family, I know I don't honestly deserve it but I ask for your forgiveness. It took loosing everything that meant anything to me, everything I have always held precious to me to understand just how lucky I was and how stupid I had been. I had no right to judge you, I had no right to judge anyone." Ron stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ron, I accept your apology. I too had to lose everything to understand what was truly precious to me. You are welcome here, please join us." Norische smiled.

Harry had been furious when he first saw Ron with the rest of the Weasleys but after he heard Ron's words he couldn't be happier. He had missed his best friend and he was sure that Hermione had missed Ron as well, although he wasn't sure how the two of them were going to be but he was willing to give the hard headed jerk another shot if Norische was.

"Thank you." Ron stated quietly. Then he turned toward Hermione and walked slowly over to her. As soon as he was within a few feet he did what no one would have ever expected, Ron got down on his knees before her. " Hermione, you have no idea how much I have hated myself for what I did. I love you. I always have. I guess I was jealous. Norische was so refined, a gentleman and all. He was intelligent and good-looking; I guess I was afraid that I would lose you to him. I knew he was gay but I guess I was too afraid of loosing you, I knew he was everything you have always wanted, everything you deserve, and I was just…well, you deserved better." Ron's voice began to crack as his words came pouring out. "I know I will never deserve your love, I can only hope that I can become your friend again." Ron finished as tears began to fall down his cheek.

Hermione had put her hand over her mouth trying to hide her quivering chin as soon as Ron had knelt down. By the time he said 'I love you' she was already in tears, as the last of his words were spoken Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, she fell to her knees beside Ron and wrapped her arms around him.

"You stupid, stubborn ass. I have missed you so much." Hermione sobbed.

Molly was in tears. Ron had come to the Burrows about a week ago; he had been so nervous that he wouldn't be accepted back into his family that at first he couldn't speak. After several minutes of hugging and crying he managed to regain his voice and explain that he had never known what it was like to be lonely and that he had never known so much pain. It took several hours for Ron to explain all that he had been through and but by the time he had finished he was literally begging to be allowed to come back home. As much of a problem as the boy was, he was still her son, so Molly agreed to give him another chance. Since then, Arthur had set up several interviews for Ron at the Ministry for low-level jobs and they had arranged for Ron to continue his education thru independent study. With any luck at all, he would be able to finish and get his diploma with everyone else. Right now Ron was working in the mail department at the Ministry, taking care of and cleaning up after owls. But if everything worked out right he would work his way up to messenger and maybe once he got his diploma he could move up to assistant, and save up the money to go to Auror training, at least that was his goal.

Everyone in the room could literally feel the love and joy in the room. Ron and Hermione chose to sit together on one of the couches that Chris had conjured, talking quietly between themselves.

The twins were deep in conversation with Harry, talking about their idea of opening up their own prank/joke shop, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. They already had several things they had invented like Canary Creams, Extendable Ears, Skiving Snackboxes, a wide variety of quills, fake wands and all kinds of amazing fireworks. They even had a place picked out, a small store at Number 93 Diagon Alley, it even had a loft for them to use for an apartment.

"Look, I think your ideas are bloody brilliant. And as a son of the Marauders, I would love to help you guys get started. The money that I won from the Triwizard Tournament has never been touched, I want you two to have it." Harry whispered.

"No way Harry! That's yours." Fred exclaimed, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

"Yeah, that belongs to you. We've been saving up for a while, its ok." George added.

"Guys, you two are like my brothers. I want to do this, please. For Cedric." Harry pleaded. He had felt so horrible taking his share of the winnings he tried to refuse the money but since it was a Wizarding competition the money came to him anyway. Hermione had suggested giving it to charity if it made him feel so uncomfortable, but every time Harry had even thought about touching the money he would get sick to his stomach. This time it just felt right. Cedric and the twins had been friends and so this was the perfect answer of what to do with it.

George and Fred looked at each other, neither had the heart to argue with Harry now. He had pulled out his ace in the hole. Turning back to Harry they both nodded and reached over to hug him. After several more minutes of negotiations they decided to make Harry a silent partner in the business, it was the only way they would take his money. He would get free dibs on all new products; a percentage of the profit and his name would be put on all pattons right along with theirs. Harry argued that last bit, but Fred and George explained that part of the money he was giving them was going to be used for research and development and so he was as equally responsible for any new invention as they were. In the end Harry agreed simply because they wouldn't take the money unless he did. The three of them made arrangements to meet at Gringotts the following Monday to make all the arrangements.

Norische was snuggled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate and curled up with Draco and Chris on either side of him. The world was perfect, or it would be as soon as they could start opening presents.

Another knock at the door, Draco got up and went over to answer it, it was Sirius with an armload of boxes. Draco immediately took the gifts and directed Sirius over to the refreshments.

"Well since we are all here, does anyone want to start opening presents?" Norische yelled out. The responding cheers and affirmations from the younger individuals in the room made the older folks laugh and begrudgingly agree.

"Cool!" Ginny ran over and since she was the youngest she was elected to hand out presents, making sure everyone got one they all started opening their presents.

Norische handed Draco and Chris each a small box wrapped in silver sparkly paper. He also had a small box in his own hand but he waited for his mates to open their presents before he opened his.

"Nori they're adorable!" Draco gasped when he saw the two little silver bats on rings, realizing they matched those that both Norische and Chris wore. He also gasped when he saw a little bar piercing with a tiny oval dangling from it; the oval had a beautifully detailed dragon etched on it. Draco knew that this piece matched the piercing that Norische had in his scrotum. Draco could handle the idea of getting his nipples pierced but the other, eeewww. Suddenly Draco felt just a little light headed.

Chris opened his box and found a small silver bar with an oval just like Norische's with XOXO on it. "Oh Nori!" Chris leaned over and hugged his mate, he knew how much the piercing had meant to Norische and would be honored to share in its meaning.

Norische opened his little box and showed its contents to his mates. Inside was his original piercing with an added oval, one matching the dragon medallion that he had given to Draco. Draco then realized what it all meant, even thought the idea of being pierced THERE was a little nauseating, he too would be honored to share this with his mate.

"Hey, something I had always wondered about. Back when you guys first came to school you had a fight over the meaning of the XOXO on this. Tell me, what does it mean and why did you get upset." Draco asked Norische.

"Back at Abbryes there were a couple of guys that were purebloods that didn't exactly like the fact that I was a half blood and that Chris and I were together, so they started calling him names, insulting him. One thing they used to call him was 'my hole', meaning that all he was to me was an ass to fuck, that I couldn't love him. When I got my piercing, they found out what it was they said that I had put the X to stand for Chris' last name LaCroix or the Cross, and that the O was for the fact he was my hole, my whore. I almost removed the piercing, but Chris begged me not too. You see, the first X is for Chris' first name, the first O stands for love ever lasting, the second X is for Chris' last name LaCroix, and the last O stands for life eternal. Basically it means that for as long as I live I will love him with all my soul. But those cretins at school made it out to be something horrible." Norische explained.

"Wow, I can see why you got pissed when he said that the O represented him." Draco whispered.

"Yeah, it has always been a touchy subject with me since they started. It is something that is very special to me and Chris and they twisted it to…" Norische didn't get to finish his sentence; Chris placed a gentle finger on his mate's lips.

"Ssshh, don't let those people interfere in our day. This is our day, don't let them destroy the happiness that we have right now." Chris smiled gently.

"Your right, they don't matter in our world. They will never know the love that I have within me, nor the love I have with the two of you." Norische kissed Chris' finger. "Now how about getting me some more hot cocoa?"

As the rest of the presents were opened, there was laughing, crying, hugs and teasing until the wee hours of the morning. Norische received several presents for the babies, which made him feel warm all over. He held up each gift in front of his stomach so the twins could see them. After Norische opened the box from Remus and Severus containing dozens of magical children's books and a even a few story books that could be read to the twins or they could read when they got older, Norische gasped and grabbed his stomach his eyes got huge.

"What's the matter!" Remus gasped. 

"Norische are you all right?" Severus rushed over to his son's side.

Norische quickly grabbed his father's hand and placed it on his belly. "They kicked! They actually kicked! Father feel this!"

Severus' eyes got huge and he began to laugh. "Remus come here!" Severus grabbed Remus' hand and placed it beside his own, "Our grandson's like their presents." Severus could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he didn't even try to hide them.

"The babies kicked. Oh Merlin! Let me feel!" Draco moved over close to Norische and placed his hand just above Remus' "Chris! Get over here, our son's are moving!" Draco shouted across the room.

"WHAT!" Chris dropped the cup of hot chocolate and rushed over to Norische's side. "Sweet Kain…" He whispered as he laid his hand next to Draco's. "Oh Nori, this is so wonderful. The first time they ever kicked where we could feel them. Oh babies you have given your daddies the best Christmas present we could ever have gotten." Chris leaned into Draco, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"The babies moved? Did someone say the babies moved?" Pari gasped as she came out of the kitchen. Quickly she handed the tray of biscuits she was carrying over to Sirius and rushed over to Norische. "Nori, can you feel them?" Pari asked.

"Here put your hand right here." Norische grabbed her hand and placed it right on top of his stomach. "They are both moving, and kicking. One is low on my left side the other is here."

Soon everyone in the room took their turn at feeling the babies, who seemed to absolutely love the attention. The girls giggled and gasped as the little feet thumped against their hands. Ron and Hermione placed their hands on Norische's belly together, as soon as they felt the tiny thump under their fingers they both began to cry, hugging each other and whispering in each other's ear. The twins knew for sure that the babies were going to be beaters as soon as they felt the babies kicking. Even though Fred and George put their hands on opposite sides of Norische's stomach they both felt the babies kick their hands at the same time, apparently each baby picked a twin and smacked the hand closest to them. Molly and Author were just glowing with pride, and love at their adopted grandbabies. Sirius had to open up the present he got the twins and showed it to them himself, a set of matching Dancer III brooms. Tiny first brooms for toddlers, specially charmed for height and speed and with cushion charms incase the child falls off. The babies got so excited Norische actually had to reprimand them. Then he felt a little foolish, sitting there telling his stomach to behave itself. But it did the trick the babies started to calm down immediately. This brought a whole new round of laughter and comments from everyone.

As the last of the presents were opened Norische yawned and leaned against Chris, pulling Draco close to his other side. The boys actually fell asleep for a while, until Remus woke them up and ushered them to bed. Saying a final goodnight to everyone the three went off to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

Two days later Norische got special permission to take Chris and Draco to Diagon Alley and have their piercings done. While Draco agreed to have his nipples pierced the 'regular' way, both he and Chris insisted on a magical piercing for the other one. Chris laughed and stated "Hey I am not a wimp with pain, but given a choice, I am not that stupid. Magic the piercing."

The clerk had laughed at the boys but he understood completely, he said he had two piercings in that area himself and both of them were done by spell. After instructing the boys on how to take care of the piercings and given them enough cleaning and healing potions to last for a while, they left the little shop. Draco's chest was a bit sore but both boys admitted that the other piercing didn't hurt at all.

Norische just smiled and hugged both of them, telling them how proud he was of them.

After they finished at the piecing/tattoo parlor they headed right back to Hogwarts and back to their dorm, as was the agreement Norische had made with his father. Chris and Draco didn't seem to mind having to stay in the dorms much, since they were still getting caught up on their schoolwork, thankfully they weren't that far behind…mainly just studying on different things, and reading.

Norische though was going nuts, the only time he was allowed to leave the dorm, that wasn't associated with school work, was to go to feed, and then he had to meet who ever it was in Severus' suite or in the potions classroom. It had taken Norische two whole days to convince his father to let him take his mates to get their piercings done, and even then Severus was reluctant, and only gave in because it was part of their Christmas present.

Thankfully, this was the last day of his punishment, and this was a Hogsmeade weekend too, so Norische definitely had plans for the weekend. Norische picked up his Arithmancy book and headed down to the commons area to join Chris and Draco. He liked Arithmancy but he was having a bit of a problem with the matrix slide theory, and needed some help setting up the formation of the factorials associated with the subsequent spell laws. Draco did really good in the class so hopefully he could explain it a little better, no matter what Norische did he never could get the vector summation to come out correct.

"Draco I am totally frigged on the Matrix theorem. I have been working on this one formula for two days and it still doesn't work, can you look at and see what I am not getting. I am doing all right on the Gaussian elimination algorithm but the Leibniz theory has got me totally splinched, and the symmetric and non-symmetric matrices theories are driving me nuts. I can't get past the double negative factor on either the diagonal or the horizontal axiom to produce a workable polynomial." Norische tossed his work down in front of Draco in frustration.

Draco smiled and picked up Norische's work thrilled to be able to help. After an hour of going over page after page of work, even Draco couldn't figure out what Norische was doing wrong.

"You have followed all the steps from what I can tell, and your calculations are all correct…I just don't see where you have made a mistake, I don't understand why it isn't factoring out." Draco was getting frustrated, when it came to Arithmancy Draco knew the subject backwards and forwards, in fact the only person who knew it any better was Hermione. "I wonder if Hermione could find where your off."

"Maybe, I mean you get this stuff a lot better than I do and if you are having a problem then at least I know I am not making some stupid mistake that I will kick myself later for. Maybe father will let me run down there and see if Hermione would be willing to help me. I am sure if she would come back up here to study he wouldn't mind." Norische pondered. "I think I am going to go ask Hermione if she would mind helping. I have got to get through this to pass the test next Friday and I know right now I wont be able to pass it."

Norische got up and kissed Draco, thanked him for his help, and kissed Chris just for the shear pleasure of it…then headed out to go find Hermione.

At Gryffindor towers, one of the first years told Norische that Hermione had gone to the Library, so Norische headed over to the library and sure enough found her. Hermione was climbing up a small ladder to get to a book on the second from the top shelf, just as Norische walked up the rung on the ladder busted and Hermione lost her footing. Norische rushed over and caught Hermione as she was about to hit the ground.

Harry was over at a table at the end of the aisle and yelled out as he saw her fall. "HERMIONE!"

Norische gently lowered Hermione to the ground and made sure she wasn't hurt anywhere. "Are you ok Hermione?" Norische asked quickly.

Harry was beside Norische before he really realized that Harry was even in the library. "Hermione? Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked worried.

"I am fine, thanks to Norische. I think I twisted my ankle a little but nothing much." Hermione got up and brushed the dust off of her uniform.

Ms. Pince ran over when she heard Harry yell out Hermione's name and had no problem at all chewing Hermione out about getting on those old ladders. Hermione turned red and nodded promising not to do it again. With a huff, Ms. Pince walked off mumbling about foolish students.

"Hey Norische what brings you to the library?" Harry asked

"Well I was actually looking for Hermione. I desperately need help on my Arithmancy homework, I can't seem to get past the matrix portion and I have spent two days working on it, even Draco can't figure out what I am doing wrong." Norische looked at Hermione, "I really could use your help, if you don't mind."

Hermione smiled, she loved being able to help and she was great at Arithmancy. "I would love to help, did you bring your books with you?"

"I ah… well … I am kinda on dorm arrest. Father didn't exactly appreciate my show at the ball so he gave me a week's dorm arrest. I really am not suppose to be here, but since it has something to do with my classes I didn't think he would mind." Norische felt a little embarrassed letting Hermione and Harry know he was being punished.

"Oh, well ok. If you would like Harry and I were just studying on some CoMC work and we can both go over to your dorm and we can all study there if you want…that is if it is ok with Harry." Hermione looked over to Harry, who nodded.

"That would be great." Norische looked back at the bookshelf Hermione was reaching for. "By the way what book did you need?"

Hermione pointed to the one she wanted and Norische climbed up on the ladder, ignoring Ms. Pince's earlier warning and got her the book she needed.

"Thanks." Hermione stood up and gratefully accepted the book.

"No problem, that extra inch or so does come in handy sometimes." Norische grinned, then turned bright read when he realized the implications of what he had said.

Harry coughed to hide his laughter and Hermione just blushed and hid her face. "I am so sorry Hermione, gods….I didn't mean that to come out like that." Norische felt so embarrassed, he was fighting his formal training, which would require him to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but he knew that would probably make things worse.

Hermione blushed but cleared her throat. "It's ok, I know what you meant. How about we go check out your homework?"

As the trio walked into the Slytherin commons room Norische was trying to explain to Hermione what his issues with the problems were. "No matter what formulation I try I can't get the 0 1 pattern to solidify the determinant of the vector A. I am trying to work with both the Lo Shu square and the Panmagic Square as my basis but both are not working out with the flow of elemental restrains and directional properties."

Hermione was listening carefully, going over the basic steps in her head. "Well are you able to clear at least the foundation axiom?"

"No, and that is something else… the axioms seem off, even though they are aligned to the proper standing and dimension, the horizontal ellipse doesn't match up." Norische was getting frustrated with all the questions, especially since he had gone over all the stuff already a dozen times in his head, but he knew that Hermione had no way of knowing what he had already tried.

"Hey! What are those two doing in here?" Theodore Nott yelled out as Norische, Hermione and Harry walked into the common area.

"Hermione has graciously agreed to help me with my Arithmancy assignment, not that it is any of your business." Norische stated. Norische didn't bother to check and see what Nott's reaction was since it didn't matter to him, but Nott was definitely not pleased. Norische ushered Harry and Hermione over to the sitting area where Chris and Draco were, who were both now standing watching Nott carefully.

"HEY! You can't have those two in the Slytherin house!" Nott voice was boisterous and threatening.

"Exactly where is the sign that states 'Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are restricted from entering this area.' Because apparently I missed it. They are here to help me study, and if you don't like it you can leave." Norische turned his back one more time to Nott.

This time Nott decided not to let it slide. Nott reared back and stuck out. "NORI!" Chris yelled pointed behind Norische. Norische immediately turned and in doing so caught the better part of Nott's fist on the side of his face. Norische stumbled back from the blow and could feel the blood starting to drip from his nose and more pooled in the back of his throat from a busted lip; but was definitely not going to let Nott get away with that. Norische braced himself for another attack and just as Nott started to swing again Norische did a aerial round kick catching Nott in the side of his head with the heal of his boot. The impact spun Nott around and knocked him to the ground, the taste of his own blood had caused Norische's fangs to elongate and he stood there over Nott hissing, spitting blood, just waiting for Nott to get up.

It all happened so fast that no one else in the room really had an opportunity to react. But thankfully it was over with as quickly as it had started. Harry rushed around the couch, with wand in hand and cast _petrificus totalus_ on Nott. Hermione, Chris and Draco had their wands out as well, pointed at the other Slytherins, making sure that none of them were going to try anything.

The painting over the entry way crashed against the wall behind it and Remus, Severus and Minerva rushed into the room, Chris had screamed for Remus and Severus through mindspeak when Nott punched Norische. Apparently, they were in a conference with Professor McGonagall when he had made contact.

"OH SWEET MERLIN!" Minerva rushed over to Norische's side. The blood from his nose and mouth were flowing pretty bad, but Norische had made no attempt to wipe it away…he was focused solely on Nott.

Remus rushed over to Norische "NORISCHE!" There was so much blood Remus was in a panic.

Blaise, who was just coming down the stairs when this all started, rushed into the boy's loo and grabbed a towel for the blood; Remus immediately accepted it and gently placed it up to Norische's face. Norische reached out to grab something to steady himself, all the sudden he was feeling a little dizzy.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Severus thundered.

"Nott attracted Norische because he asked Harry and Hermione in to help him with his Arithmancy homework." Draco hissed.

Harry nodded. "Nott threw the first punch, Norische wasn't even facing him when he swung. I put the body bind on Nott, after Norische knocked him out."

[Father… dizzy…help… Norische whispered as he started to fall, Remus grabbed Norische around the waist but by the time Norische started to fall Severus was by his side lifting his son.

"Chris, you and Draco follow me. Minerva can you bring Nott?" Severus demanded.

"Yes, good heavens… Harry, Hermione help me get Mr. Nott to the infirmary." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Merciful Merlin, what happened? Can't that child remain away for more than a week at a time?" Poppy asked as she rushed towards Severus who was carrying Norische over to a bed.

"He was attacked, this time by Nott, who should be coming in as well in a few minutes." Severus volunteered.

"Lay him down here. There is so much blood, Severus I need you to get me a Blood Replenishing Potion, a Pain Relieving Potion, and a Revitalizing Potion." Poppy began to assess the damage, a broken nose, and some major cuts on the inside of Norische's mouth from his fangs, which were hurting too bad for him to retract right now, and a busted bottom lip.

"Poppy, I need to sit up, the blood is pooling in the back of my throat and I am gonna puke if I don't." Norische whispered blood splattering on both himself and Poppy. "Sorry."

"Draco you and Chris come help Norische set up, but hold onto him, don't let him fall over." Poppy instructed

The boys were glad to help; one got on each side of Norische and sat down on the bed with him. Madam Pomfrey did a quick _scorgio _so she could see the wounds better, then with one spell she set Norische's nose and with another she fixed the cuts to his mouth and lip, soon the bleeding slowed and finally stopped.

Severus handed Norische the potions that Poppy had ordered for him and Norische obediently took them, "Father is there a potion for dizziness, I am really, really dizzy right now?" Norische asked.

"It is probably the blood loss son, but there is one potion, if Poppy will ok it safe for my grandsons?" Severus looked at Poppy who nodded. "It's fine, and you are probably right, but get the yellow potion for him not the pink." Severus nodded and went to get the potion requested.

Before Severus came back, Professor McGonagall brought in Theodore Nott.

Remus growled low and moved close to Norische when Minerva walked past with Nott. "Dad, I don't understand this. All I was trying to do was get some help studying; I wasn't trying to get in trouble or anything. I just needed someone to help me out with matrixes, and Hermione was the only one that could help me. I didn't want to get in trouble with Father for leaving the dorm so I asked Hermione to come over to Slytherin House to help. Why does this crap have to happen to me? I mean with Ron, I was just trying to be nice and make friends, and with Nott I just wanted to study… it doesn't make sense." Norische said sadly.

"I know son. I wish I could say why, but people and their prejudice is something that I just don't understand, thankfully Mr. Weasley had learned his lesson at least. I am just glad that you can protect yourself. And don't worry there were plenty of witnesses that stated Nott threw the first hit and he even did it when your back was turned, so with his reputation he will probably be expelled." Remus said as he brushed aside a loose strand of raven black hair from Norische's face.

Severus walked up as Remus was saying that. "He most certainly will, I refuse to allow these attacks to continue, especially in your condition. The whole school may not know about your condition but they are aware that you have been ill, so there is absolutely no excuse." Severus said as he handed his son the potions Poppy had requested.

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble, but I guess you are right. I have to think of the kids at this point." Norische sighed and scrunched up his face at the taste of the vile potions.

Hermione and Harry came rushing in and ran up to Norische. "Are you ok?" Harry was the first to ask but Hermione was right behind him. Norische nodded but moaned as the action made the room spin just a little wobbly, unfortunately that potion hadn't taken affect yet.

Hermione sat down on the bed opposite Norische and started going over the scroll she had in her hands; apparently, it was Norische's Arithmancy homework.

Remus was still fuming about Nott and was asking all kinds of questions. Severus decided that the boys were to move back into their room in his suite where they would be safer, silently cursing himself for putting his son in this position in the first place.

It only took Hermione twenty minutes to find the problem. "I see what the problem is. You did step twelve before you did step fourteen."

"Ah…Hermione you are suppose to do it that way." Norische stated.

"Nope. The book is wrong, they mis-numbered the steps, I had a huge discussion with Professor Vector and she finally did the steps herself with out the book and agreed with me. You need to exchange the two steps and your answer will work out just fine." Hermione was so proud of herself for being able to help.

"Hermione you are a miracle. Hey, can you explain all that to Draco… I am afraid my brain is a little squishy right now and things aren't making sense in my mind. I really appreciate your help though." Norische gave Hermione the best smile he could muster, even though his mouth was killing him.

The next night Norische, Draco and Chris moved into Severus suite on a permanent basis. Severus outright told Dumbledore that he didn't give a damn about the rules of the school at this point, his son had been attacked by other students three times…each time without provocation and to be attacked by one of his own house, in the common area with dozens of witnesses no less was the last straw. Nott was suspended pending a disciplinary review, so he was sent home for two weeks until the Headmaster could make the arrangements for a meeting with Nott's parents.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Norische went to Professor Vector and asked if Hermione was right, and got some help on a couple of other questions about the matrixes. When Friday came Norische was thrilled he got a perfect score on his test. Norische sent Hermione a beautiful bouquet of white roses for all her help, and thanked Draco and Chris in a much more personal manner. Although Severus did get upset since the boys forgot to put up a silencing charm before hand, Norische just shrugged and grabbed Draco and Chris and headed back into their room laughing.

Norische was so thrilled with his score on his Arithmancy test he wanted to celebrate, and since this was a Hogsmeade weekend that is exactly what he planned on doing. Hermione and Harry insisted that they take Norische, Draco, and Chris out to dinner at the Three Broomsticks, since this was the first time since Norische and Draco's bonding that they had a Hogsmeade weekend. So, everyone was excited about going out.

Hogsmeade was definitely more crowded than normal, but after all, it was the first time for the students to get out and have some fun since school started. Norische wanted to go into Honeydukes and check it out. He didn't have a huge sweet tooth like Draco but Norische did have a real craving for buttermints and bloodpops right now and it was driving him nuts.

Norische tilted his head slightly thinking. It was almost two weeks past Chris' normal season start date, and then Norische realized that Draco had never gone into season either_. I should probably take them both to see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow._ _I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that I am already breeding? _Chris walked up and placed his hand on Norische's arm. "Everything alright? You had that far away look in your eyes."

"Yeah, I just realized that neither you or Draco had gone into season yet, and even though you have only had two seasons, they have both been around the same time. I thought maybe it was because of the fact that I am breeding, but I think we need to have both of you go to the medi-witch tomorrow and find out." Norische answered.

"With everything that has been going on I hadn't really had the time to notice but your right. Can't we just say it is a godsend and forget about it?" Chris stated as they walked inside Honeydukes.

"Nope, remember what happens when you ignore things like this…they tend to build up and explode." Norische explained. Chris mumbled his opinions softly to himself but Norische couldn't understand what exactly he said so he dropped it.

Norische spent about twenty minutes picking out a variety of things, he even picked up a few sweets for Draco and his father and dad…although he didn't see his father eating too much sweet he did notice that Remus had a definite chocolate fetish… Norische thought as he softly chuckled to himself.

BANG!!!

Outside a huge explosion shook the windows of the store, the sound of shattering glass and the screams of several people echoed through the streets of Hogsmeade. Norische tossed his purchases to Draco and rushed out the door, into the street.

Smoke was billowing from the store two doors down from Dervish and Banges, flames were shooting out the display window and people were running in every direction. Suddenly Norische heard the distinctive crack of several individuals apparating nearby. Those same black robed figures that tried to grab him in New Orleans, suddenly popped up on the streets of Hogsmeade.

Norische looked around to see if he could spot the Gryffindors anywhere. There! Down by Madam Ladue's Ink Emporium by the Post Office, Norische spotted Harry, and Hermione. Damn they were on the other side of the street with at least three of the robed assholes between them. Quickly Norische shimmered and stealthed then made his way over to where Harry was, dodging curses and hexes as he went. As soon as he was within a few feet of Harry he stopped and un-stealthed.

Hermione shrieked as Norische suddenly appeared beside them. "Sorry, are you two ok?" Norische quickly asked.

Harry was shocked to see Norische but was more focused on the death eaters that were about ten feet in front of them.

"Stupify!" Harry fired at the closest death eater.

As soon as the others heard his voice, they began a barrage of curses, firing them all directly at Harry. Before Harry could react he was suddenly surrounded by darkness. "What the…."

Norische's wings encompassed both Harry and Hermione. Over and over again the curses hit, Harry could see the flashes of light as they struck Norische's wings. A cutting curse hit and Norische screamed out in agony, as he felt his wings being torn apart. Hermione was crying, knowing the pain that Norische must be feeling, and Harry was struggling to get free… but Norische would not pull back his wings, no matter the amount of pain he was in.

"Nori!" Chris was suddenly next to them, Draco was close behind.

Norische raised his head and stared at his mate with glowing red eyes. "Ceas ei, Meesha a aveo o omori cineva!" Norische growled low to Chris. Norische released Harry and Hermione and disappeared in a whirling mist. Immediately Chris' wings encompassed Draco, Hermione and Harry, before Harry could take the opportunity to move.

"Oh fuck he has gone total vamp on us!" Chris whispered to Draco.

"What did he say?" Draco asked.

" 'Watch them, I've got something to kill.' Then he misted away." Chris could feel Harry struggling to get away. "Harry I know you want to help but right now you will just be a distraction to him, and may cause him to get hurt. Let him be, he can take care of himself."

Harry reluctantly stopped his struggling and calmed, listening to the sounds of battle outside the dark boundaries he found himself hidden in. Scream after scream erupted right outside of where they stood.

"Stupify!"

"Stupify!"

"Stupefacio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupify!"

Over and over again curses were cast, but this time by voices that Harry recognized. Then suddenly all was quiet. Slowly Chris lowered his wings, allowing Harry to see out again.

As the smoke and magic cleared Harry could see a solitary figure standing in the middle of it all. Norische, blood dripping from his wings as well as dozens of cuts and wounds across his body, standing there with the head of a death eater clasped in his hand. Norische looked around at all the bodies, then tilted his head back and roared a mighty scream, throwing his wings back in full display.

Severus looked through the smoke and saw his son, covered in blood… both his own and that of his opponents. The sound of Norische's wail made his father's blood run cold.

"How many have they found so far?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Severus sighed. "So far nineteen death eaters stunned or injured and taken into custody, and 23 confirmed dead."

"Dear Merlin…. How is Norische?" Minerva gasped.

"Recovering, slowly… Thankfully my grandson's were not harmed but he spent the very last of his energy protecting them." Severus looked over at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. "Your son is very strong Severus. He will be fine. I am just extremely glad that he was there that day, I doubt very seriously that anyone else could have done what he did."

McGonagall nodded. "Oh Severus you might let Harry know when you go back to the infirmary that one of the bodies they found was that of Peter Pettigrew, so the Ministry has completely cleared Sirius of all charges… he should be happy to hear that."

"I am sure he shall. Harry has not left my son's side since he was brought in. Except for necessities of course. He has slept in one of the beds in the infirmary, just as Draco and Chris have been doing… and the three of them have been taking their meals there as well." Severus stated. "Poppy said he could probably go back to the suite tomorrow, if he promised to take it easy."

"That is good to hear. If there is anything we can do for you or your son, let us know." Dumbledore sighed.

It had been three days since the attack on Hogsmeade, Norische had received several rather serious cuts and curse related injuries but thankfully he had his mates to distract him. Sure that Norische would be released today, Chris and Harry had gone down to the suite to get Norische a change of clothes, and make sure everything was straightened up and ready for his return.

Norische adored the feeling of utter decadence of having Draco brush his hair for him. Sitting in the middle of the hospital bed with Draco's legs wrapped around him, Norische leaned back into Draco's arms and almost purred with contentment, closing his eyes as his mate slowly ran the brush through his ebony lox. He was so lost in the sensation he didn't even notice when Madam Pomfrey walked up, forcing her to clear her throat to get his attention.

"Ah hem."

Norische jumped and opened his eyes to see the medi-witch standing along side his bed with her hands on her hips.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey. Have you decided to send me home yet?" Norische purred, then cleared his throat as he realized how sensuous he had sounded. Shivering a little as he pulled away from Draco and his attentions.

"Actually yes, from what I can tell you are doing well enough to go home. But… I want you to stay in bed and rest for a few days. I don't want to see you back here young man, at least not until your next appointment." Poppy gently reprimanded.

"I am afraid that is not going to be possible at this time Poppy, Madam can you give us some privacy please." Dumbledore stated as he walked up to the bed, in a huff Poppy turned and headed into her office. "Norische, I am sorry…but the Ministry has heard of your…experience in Hogsmeade and wishes to speak with you."

A thousand questions and possibilities began rushing through Norische's head at once. Was he in trouble for what happened? Was he going to be sent to Azkaban? Were they going to demand that he receive the kiss? With each thought Norische could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

[Father, Dad…help!!!

Norische! What's wrong? Where are you? Severus' voice came through mind speak, he could hear the absolute fear in his son's voice.

[Infirmary. Dumbledore's here, trying to take me to the Ministry…father I'm scared!!

We will be there in a minute! Don't go anywhere! Apparate out of there if you need too! Remus responded.

"He isn't going anywhere… you can't make him!" Draco dropped the brush he had in his hand onto the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around Norische. He could feel Norische trembling against his chest, and hear the thoughts racing through his head.

"The Minister is not taking no for an answer. He is demanding Norische's presence. Unfortunately my hands are tied in this matter." Dumbledore sighed; the twinkle in his eyes was fading fast as he watched the young man turn and bury his face in Draco's neck.

"Nori!" Remus called out as he raced alongside of Severus, both of them running as quickly as they could up to the bed.

Norische pulled away from Draco and quickly jumped off the bed seeking Remus' strong arms. "Don't let him take me…don't let them send me to Azkaban…" Norische began sobbing, not really knowing if it really was fear or just his uncontrollable hormones again.

Remus' arms quickly wrapped around Norische, then Severus' arms wrapped protectively around them both. Both of them could feel Norische's trembling uncontrollably.

"No one is taking you anywhere Norische!" Severus growled low, glaring at Dumbledore with such ferocity that the Headmaster's eyes got large and he took a step back. Never had he seen such undeniable fury in his old friend's eyes.

Chris and Harry raced into the infirmary. "I've called Pari, she's on her way…she said don't do anything until she gets here!" Chris panted. Apparently Draco had called for Chris at the same time that Norische had cried out for his father. Chris was carrying the amber orb they used to contact Pari as he came running up to the Draco and Norische. Draco jumped off the bed and went to stand next to Chris, unsure of exactly what to do but he was glad that Chris was there now.

The orb began to glow and vibrate, so Chris quickly laid it down on the floor making sure that Pari would have more than enough clearance to come through. As the glow from the orb spread, it was apparent that two not one individual were coming through.

Draco watched closely, blinking several times as the light faded. Pari was dressed in a midnight blue gown, with brilliant silver adornments…Draco couldn't help but gasp at how regal she appeared. To make matters more confusing, beside Pari was a man that Draco had never seen. The man looked a lot like Pari really; he had her same jet-black hair and ebony eyes. He was quite a bit taller than Pari though, perhaps six foot three or four…he looked just a little taller than Severus from what Draco could tell. The man was dressed in black velvet pants, which fit close to his legs. He had on a black poet shirt and a sapphire blue waistcoat, with a black cape trimmed in silver. Draco couldn't help but shiver at the power exhibited just by his mere presence.

As soon as he saw the man beside Pari, Chris gasped and fell to his knees bowing his head. Draco was a little taken back by Chris' actions but immediately followed suit and fell to the ground beside him.

[Who is that man Chris? Draco whispered to Chris.

[Dear gods Draco, that is his Majesty, Kain of Shadowhaven, the Lord King of the Vampyre Nation. Chris answered. Draco could here the respect and awe that was in Chris' voice.

[Sweet Salazar! Ah…what do I do? You never told me about protocol for meeting someone like him? Draco tried to hide the trembling in his voice.

[That's because I never dreamed we would ever have the privilege to be in his presence. Ah… don't move. Don't say anything unless he asks you something, and then just answer as quickly and respectfully as you can. Don't look him in the eyes no matter what you do… it is a sure sign of disrespect. Ah… gods, I can't think straight… ah… oh…don't touch him, unless he initiates contact. Oh if he asks a general question, let Nori answer it, if he can't let me answer it, you should only speak up if he ask you something directly. Gods this is so unreal…. Chris couldn't believe he was in the same room as the King, he felt his heart pounding in his ears and tried to focus on not passing out right then.

"Severus, what is going on here? What does this cretin want of my godson?" Pari was pissed and wasn't about to waste words or pleasantries in a false attempt to be polite.

Severus pulled away slightly from Remus and Norische, enough to see that Pari had brought a stranger with her. As he watched the stranger with guarded scrutiny, Severus answered. "The Headmaster wishes to turn my son over to the Ministry of Magic…" Severus stated as he attempted to calm his anger and speak in a more appropriate tone.

[Sir… father, just so you will know…the man with Pari is His Royal Majesty, Kain of Shadowhaven, the King of the Vampyre Nation. Chris quickly whispered to Severus and Remus.

At first Severus didn't know what to do, he had heard of Kain of Shadowhaven in his escapades as a spy. Not wishing to offend Pari or the King, Severus knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. "Your Majesty…."

"Rise. Tell me why one of my own is being handed over to your Ministry?" Kain's voice was smooth and calm, although there was an edge of authority about it that could not be denied.

Severus rose to stand next to Remus and Norische once again. "I am afraid Your Majesty that I have just arrived here, and I have not been given the specifics of the demands. Perhaps the Headmaster could explain this to us all…" Severus turned to glare at Dumbledore.

"Severus, I do not wish to hand Norische over to the Ministry, but Minister Fudge is demanding his presence. I am afraid I do not have the authority to refuse him." Albus shook his head sadly.

Kain walked over to stand next to Remus and Norische, watching as Norische sobbed harder at Dumbledore's words. "Fear not, young one. No one will take you from your family." Kain laid his hand on Norische's shoulder.

Norische felt the touch of another and looked up, his eyes got huge as he recognized who it was. Suddenly his knees felt weak, Norische felt himself sliding down to the ground…his own body unwilling to support him at this point.

Remus gasped and wrapped his arms around Norische's waist. "Severus help me, he's going to pass out!"

Quickly Severus reached down and lifted Norische up and placed him on the hospital bed, then quickly instructed Remus to go get Poppy.

"Norische…son… are you all right?" Severus brushed a loose lock of hair to the side.

Norische didn't answer, he found he couldn't… no matter how much he wanted to speak no words seem to be coming out.

"Kain move out of the way, Nori needs me…" Pari rushed to Norische's side pushing Kain out of her way as she moved to stand beside her godson.

"Nori, calm down…come on… breath. Don't let Kain's presents upset you, come on Nori… calm down." Pari patted Norische's hand, trying to get his attention.

[Did Pari just shove the King out of her way?" Chris whispered to Draco, not wishing to raise his eyes so he could see for himself.

[I don't know, I wasn't looking. But it sounds like she did. Do you think Nori is alright, he isn't answering? Draco whispered back.

[I don't know, I hope so. I know how he feels though…even if he said I could get up, I don't think I could… Chris answered.

Poppy came rushing into the room, pushing aside Severus and Dumbledore and began to quickly run several diagnostics on Norische. "Young man, what did I tell you about getting overly excited and upsetting yourself?" Poppy chastised Norische, totally oblivious of the other individuals in the room. "Severus go get him a calming drought, his heart is beating way too fast."

Severus turned and quickly fetched the appropriate potion from the storage cabinet at the other end of the room. Handing the vial to the medi-witch Severus explained the shock of Dumbledore's intentions and then the appearance of Kain.

"Well neither of you are taking this young man anywhere. Albus, I don't care who at the Ministry is demanding what, Mr. Snape is going absolutely nowhere. Right this moment if he doesn't calm down he may very well miscarriage. Drink this young man." Madam Pomfrey pressed the vial to Norische's lips. Hearing Poppy's words Norische immediately followed her instructions.

"All of you, out…Mr. Malfoy, Mr. LaCroix get off that floor and get over here. Mr. Snape and these babies need your presence." Poppy didn't care if the man on the other side of the bed was the Emperor of China, she wasn't about to lose those two little one's.

Neither Chris or Draco hesitated for a moment; both were immediately by Norische's side. King or no King, their son's were in danger as was their mate.

"Draco, crawl over and lay down on his other side." Chris ordered as he climbed onto the bed to lie down next to Norische, immediately wrapping his arms around his mate.

Draco kicked his shoes off and quickly crawled over Norische's legs, then stretched out next to Norische. As soon as he laid down, Draco began to card his fingers through Norische's hair, uttering soothing words to him.

Both Pari and Kain moved back a little from the bed to allow the boys to take care of their mate. Pari pulled out her wand and enlarged the bed, making it a little more comfortable for the boys.

Pari put her hands on hips and turned to Kain. "Kain, you big doofus. You have scared Nori half to death. You just had to touch him didn't you… he is only a child you know, and a pregnant one at that. Oh…. You can be so infuriating…" Pari swatted Kain on the arm then turned back to Norische who had watched the whole exchange in total disbelief.

"Pari…did you just call Kain of Shadowhaven a 'doofus'?" Norische whispered, totally not believing his godmother's actions.

"Yes I did. I can call my brother anything I blasted well want too and right this moment that is what he is. Norische baby are you all right? He didn't upset you too much did he?"

"No Ma'am. I guess I am still just a little shaken up. It's ok." Norische answered as he snuggled into Chris and Draco's warm arms

"Very well. Nori dear, do you think you will be alright if Severus, Remus, Kain and I go speak with the Headmaster?" Pari placed her hand Norische's forehead as if checking for a fever.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be fine." Norische was still in shock that his majesty had actually touched him, him…. Wow…

"Ok hun, we'll be back in a few minutes when we get all this nonsense settled." Pari looked over to Chris and Draco. "Boys make sure he doesn't get out of this bed, unless absolutely necessary and I don't think he has fed today, his blood smells a little light."

"Yes M'lady." Draco stated glancing over to Kain; he assumed that formal manners would be best at this point.

"Of course, Minde Cladire, as you wish." Chris responded. [Your doing great Draco, you remembered to do formal. Excellent.

Draco blushed slightly at the compliment, even though Chris had worked with him several times on manners and protocol as well as going over their clan history and ceremonies, Draco still felt unsure of himself when it came to which behavior was proper when. Chris' basic rule of thumb was 'if you are unsure, always fall back on formal behavior, no one can fault you for having manners that are too good'.

Leaning down to rub his cheek on Norische's shoulder, Draco couldn't help but think how much had changed in the last few months. He had gone from being the Slytherin sex god to wanting only one individual…well two really. He had gone from being primped to serve the Dark Lord by his father, to going to be a father himself. From being full of anger, envy, bigotry, and fear, to being full to overflowing with love, passion, pride, happiness, and an unbelievable peace of mind. Before he had always thought that he would never know what love truly meant, now he can't imagine living a day without it.

Norische felt the emotions that were going through Draco and reached through their bond to wrap his mind in warmth and love. [I will always be here Draco, trust father and Pari, they wont let them take me away. Norische whispered as he leaned over and placed a gentle, reassuring kiss on Draco's cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

"Madam Pomfrey can I ask you a question?" Norische leaned against Draco enjoying his warmth while carding his fingers through Chris' hair as Chris nuzzled his face against the fabric of his pajamas top resting his cheek against the rather noticeable mound of Norische's belly.

"Of course Mr. Snape, you may ask any question you wish." Poppy sat down the tray of potions she was putting away and walked over to the bed where the boys were.

"I was wondering. Chris was supposed to go into season a couple of weeks ago and he never did. Draco was supposed to come into season around his birthday but he didn't either. Can you check them out and see what's wrong? It has only been a few days for Chris and well that isn't unheard of for a vamp to miss a cycle if there is major emotional stuff going on…I missed one season when my mother died, is it possible because he thought I was dead that he missed his season? But that wouldn't explain why Draco didn't go into season, and why hasn't he hit his majority. I don't know that much about Veela, shouldn't he have had more changes or something?" Norische asked, he didn't want to worry his mates with his concerns but he would rather find out what was going on than wait and get a rude awakening later.

Poppy thought about it for a few minutes then began. "Well with all the excitement that was going on and the stress you boys have all been under, between thinking you were dead, to you being in a coma for several days, it wouldn't be unusual for either Mr. Malfoy or Mr. LaCroix to miss a cycle, but I would say it has more to do with the fact that you were already pregnant when it was time for them to go into season. Both Vampyre and Veela react approximately the same way physically when it comes to their mates. Subconsciously, both boys would have realized that if they were to go into season and get pregnant as a result, while you are pregnant then they would be less capable to protect you and your babies. So it is natural for them to simply shut down that ability until they are sure that you and the babies are safe, I would say they will probably miss their next cycle as well, since the twins will be only a few months old when their next season comes around." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Norische listened and nodded, that made perfect sense. "Will they go through it as bad as I did though when I missed my season because of my mother's death?"

"I don't believe they will, no. You skipped a season because of the emotional trauma you were going through, and were hit very hard because you had no one to help with your…problem… at the time. The reason behind their situation is different and when they do again go into season, you will be together so it should be nowhere near as difficult. Although perhaps you should make arrangements for someone to take care of the twins for a while when it does finally occur." Madame Pomfrey continued, blushing just slightly. "As to Mr. Malfoy's lack of majority. What changes have you three noticed?"

Norische thought about it for a moment then began listing the things he had noticed. "Well he grew about four inches taller and filled out quite a bit on his chest and shoulders. Ah… his hair grew a few inches over night and became even more soft and gorgeous…if that is possible. He has become a little more possessive, although not too bad. He has been on a sweet tooth kick that would rot most people's teeth just thinking about it, although he seems to be continuing to eat normal food pretty good."

"Hey! I haven't been that bad on the sweets!" Draco objected adamantly, not appreciating that comment at all.

"Draco… luv… twenty three galleons worth of fudge alone when we went to Honeydukes last weekend?" Norische smirked at Draco teasing his mate.

Draco blushed and hid his face in the crook of Norische's neck. "I hadn't had fudge in a long time…" Draco mumbled.

Poppy chuckled at Draco's embarrassment but said nothing. "Is there anything else that you have noticed?"

"Well the only other thing is that he doesn't feed as much as Chris. Chris feeds…ah blood feeding that is… about once a week or so. Draco hasn't fed but maybe four times since we bonded." Norische realized. Although he had not truly paid attention to it before, it was strange since when Chris and he had first bonded, Chris wanted to feed almost every other night and pranic feedings were even worse.

"His stamina." Chris spoke up for the first time.

Poppy looked at Chris then too Draco who was blushing even more now than he had been about the whole fudge thing. "What about his stamina Mr. LaCroix?"

"Well, after the bonding it was normal…for a human I mean. Then after his birthday it spiked really bad. Ah… not to be crude Ma'am, but his birthday was rough on all three of us. He topped for three hours straight then bottomed for five more… and I mean continuous sex… Basically just switching partners, not stopping really for eight hours. That was the day that both Draco and I had to get some salve from Professor Snape and Nori got some from you." Chris felt embarrassed talking about something so personal, but the fact that it was for medical purposes it didn't seem so bad.

"CHRIS!" Draco shrieked…. He couldn't believe that Chris had just said that.

"Hey its not something bad, in fact you should consider it a compliment…and that is coming from a pranic vamp." Chris leaned around Norische so he could look Draco in the eyes.

"Be that as it may…" Poppy cleared her throat. "Has the issue with stamina continued?" She asked, trying to be as clinical and discrete as possible without embarrassing the boys too bad.

Norische spoke up at this point. "Not exactly, every since I told him I was pregnant he has pretty much let me be the one to initiate anything. But I know he is…ah… taking care of things himself…ah, a couple times a day, sometimes more."

"Nori!" Draco just wanted to die now….

"Draco… she needs to know the truth if she is going to be able to answer my question. Don't be embarrassed. She may not be Pari, but she is a medi-witch so she is used to the idea that teenage boys have a sex drive. Honestly…I'm pregnant, she had to figure out it happened somehow." Norische kissed Draco on the cheek and nuzzled him just a little, trying to calm him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am well aware of the physical aspects of being a hormonal youth. I deal with it on a daily basis. What I am trying to find out is whether or not this is a normal amount of …activity… for you or has your inclinations changed since your birthday." Poppy couldn't help but feel sorry for the beet red young man, but she did need the information if she was going to be able to find out what is going on with the boys.

"Well, um… before I was with Nori and Chris, I ah…well, maybe once a week or so. Then when we got together we pretty much did something…" Draco paused to clear his throat. "ah…something, every night. So I guess I've been a little more active. Then after my birthday it really got worse, it was like I was excited almost all the time. But when Nori told us he was pregnant, well… I didn't want to do anything that would hurt the babies or anything that would over stress him so I pretty much just….well do my own thing, unless he wants something." Draco managed to stutter his way through an explanation.

"Well first of all, as long as there is no unusual pain and no bleeding there is no problem with Mr. Snape participating in such activities. Second, it is quite normal for a pregnant individual to go through fluctuations in their sexual desires. Some individuals become quite adverse to physical contact while others find their libido to increase dramatically. While waiting for Mr. Snape to initiate such activities is admiral it is not necessary. Now if there is any pain, dizziness, nausea or bleeding associated with such physical exertions then I expect you to notify me immediately, otherwise you may continue as you have previously done." Madam Pomfrey knew the boys were not familiar with the standards of pregnancy, let alone male pregnancy so she did her best to fill them in on some of the details.

"I believe that why both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. LaCroix have missed their cycle is quite easily explained and I think there is nothing to worry about that. I would like to speak to a specialist concerning Mr. Malfoy's lack of majority but at this point I would not be overly concerned with that aspect either. Now I want you to relax and try to get some sleep, I will let you know when I find anything." Madam Pomfrey turned around and headed back into her office to her private fireplace and made a fire call to an old friend who owed her a couple of favors.

The Headmaster's chambers practically vibrated with the magic and emotions that were flowing through them. Kain stood beside Pari, both glaring at the pathetic man that the human's called the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore was sitting behind his massive desk sipping quietly on a cup of tea while listening intently to what Cornelius Fudge was ranting on about.

"You must understand that young Mr. Snape could be an incredible asset to the Ministry in this war we are currently in." Cornelius Fudge was a pathetic excuse for a human, even from a human's point of view.

"May I remind you, that Norische Snape is one of my own. A child of the House Shadowhaven and therefore not one of your pawns to be used and manipulated in this foolish war that your Ministry has found itself in." Kain stated to the human, his tone clearly indicated that he felt speaking to the creature was quite beneath him and that he found the man to be a complete waste of space.

"Now see here!" Fudge began.

Severus stepped up to stand in front of the Minister. "Minister Fudge, perhaps I should introduce you to His Majesty, the Lord King Kain of Shadowhaven. King of the Vampyre nations." Severus stated with a smirk.

Remus tried not to react to the shocked look on Fudge's face but was finding it rather difficult not to laugh outright.

"From my understanding your Ministry has put all its faith in the ability of one Harry Potter. A young man who is the same age as Norische, who is attending school with him, a boy of merely sixteen. And now you wish Norische to join your illustrious fight and force him to protect this other child as he fights your battle for you while he is heavy with child." Pari growled. "So in other words with all your power and resources you are depending on two children to fight this battle instead of acting like a man and fighting the battle yourself. I am curious Minister, how old were you when they removed your pathetic excuse of a manhood?"

Fudge gasped at the unbelievable insults that were being thrown at him. He was the Minister of Magic and by Merlin these people were going to show him respect or else they were going to regret it.

"Very well. If young Mr. Snape refuses to take the Ministry's offer under consideration then I am forced to charge him with twenty three counts of murder and seven accounts of attempted murder. I will have the Auror division of the Ministry make the arrangements to remove Mr. Snape as soon as he is capable of travel." Fudge snorted and turned to the fireplace where he promptly disappeared within the green flames.

"He can't do that!" Remus screeched.

"Apparently the imbecile thinks he can." Severus growled and glared at the calming embers of the fire. "Albus you cannot allow that idiot to do this!"

"Severus, if we have to take Nori back to Shadowhaven, we will not permit this to happen." Pari glared at Dumbledore, just waiting for the old man to say something.

"Of course we will not allow him to take your son Severus. Let me see what I can do, just give me a little time to check on a couple of things… he will not be taking one of our students anywhere." Dumbledore sipped his tea once again; you could tell the gears in his head were practically sparking.

Remus could hear Harry's laughter as they walked into the infirmary, Severus looked over to Remus with a raised eyebrow as if to ask what the boys were up too now. Remus just shrugged his shoulders and continued over to the area that Poppy had set up for Norische so he would have at least some privacy.

"Father…" Norische smiled as he spotted Severus and Remus coming through the doorway, the smile ebbed away when he saw the frown that Severus was wearing.

"Ah…what's wrong?" Norische asked hesitantly.

"Pari and his Majesty will be here in a moment, I think it best for us to wait for them before we discuss this." Pari and Kain had stayed behind after Remus and Severus had left Dumbledore's office, in an attempt to educate the headmaster on his actual authority as far as Norische, Chris and now Draco were concerned.

"Ah oh, that doesn't sound good." Harry murmured under his breath. Norische still heard his friend and nodded to the statement.

"Harry was just telling us that one of the individuals that was found at the attack was the man that was suppose to have been killed by Sirius and now Sirius has been cleared of all charges." Chris tried to ease the tension in the room a little, although it didn't do much good really.

"That's right. Peter Pettigrew was one of the ones that fell at the last attack. Not only has Sirius been cleared of all charges, but Albus has also petitioned for Sirius to receive an Order of Merlin First Class. Because of all the time that he spent in prison and all the work he has done for the Order of Phoenix over the years, he honestly deserves the award." Remus smiled at Harry, but Severus rolled his eyes and huffed at the topic of choice. Remus chuckled at Severus' antics, he knew Severus and Sirius would never be friends but they had managed to come to a mutual agreement over the years, and odd sort of mutual animosity; although since Harry had become so close to Norische things were getting a little better.

"That man is insufferable!" Pari was ranting quite loudly as she walked into the medi ward. Kain followed close behind Pari shaking his head at her tirade.

"Come now Pari, for a human he isn't that bad. He does appear to be moderately intelligent and he states he will make sure that Norische stays here with his mates and his fathers." Kain chuckled softly but knew better than to push his luck with his already riled sister.

"Who are you talking about Pari?" Norische asked, before he noticed Kain. Once Norische noticed the King he paled slightly and sank back into the embrace of his mates, embarrassed that he spoke to his Minde Cladire without permission and in such a familiar manner.

"I was speaking about that infernal idiot that runs this school, Fumbledore." Pari stated as she walked up to the enlarged bed. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she asked… "How are you feeling Nori?"

"I am fine M'lady." Norische answered in his best respectful tone.

"Norische Renee Snape, this is not the time for formal manners. I know Kain is here and that makes you nervous but please don't concern yourself with him. Just think of him as an uncle and be done with it. I am not going to have him upsetting you again, so if you keep up this behavior I am going to have to send him back home." Pari patted Norische's arm and smiled at him.

Norische just looked at his godmother and then to the King, not truly knowing what to say he just nodded. Uncle or not, Kain had an air about him that just demanded respect and it was almost impossible to ignore.

"Young one, by all means do as Pari instructs. After all she is your Minde Cladire, and even though I am King, by all rights being a grand lady she is of higher rank than I." Kain couldn't help but smile at Norische's shocked expression, knowing that he just realized his godmother, by all traditions, outranked the King.

"Ah…what does he mean?" Draco whispered to Chris.

"His Majesty is Pari's older brother. He was given his place on the throne prior to her birth, at her time of ascension she had every right to claim the throne and have him removed, but she did not. Instead she accepted the role of Head of the Council of Elders and allowed His Majesty to retain the throne." Chris whispered back.

"I felt that while being Queen of the Vampyric Nations was a high honor and of course my rightful place, I would be tied to a throne, a mere symbol. As head of the council I help make laws, redefine old ones, work with different ambassadors of the different races and travel. Personally I thought it was a much better position, so I told Kain to keep the throne warm for me and chose a different route." Pari couldn't help but smirk at Draco's wide eyes.

[You mean to tell me that I have been chatting it up with the natural heir to the royal throne of the Vampyre nation! Draco shrieked in his mind.

[Calm down, your giving me a headache. Yeah Pari is technically the queen. But I have always thought of her as more of my surrogate mother so… I can't really put her in that light. I mean honestly…she has seen me naked more times than I care to think about and has spanked me quite a few times too. Norische paled a little at the thought but didn't allow much more than that to be evident on his face.

[Sweet Circe… the queen of the Vampyre Nations spanked me… Draco moaned and ducked his head behind Norische's shoulder, hiding his face from everyone in the room.

"What's the matter Draco?" Remus asked, looking at the boy with concern.

"Draco just realized that the rightful Queen of the Vampyre nation spanked him not that long ago." Norische chuckled.

Kain couldn't help but laugh at the boy's embarrassment, but immediately fell silent as Pari glared at him.

"Don't let Kain make you feel bad Draco, I've gotten him a few times over the years as well." Pari smirked at Kain as she watched his eyes get huge.

Norische's eyes were huge as he glanced between the King and his godmother, she didn't just say what he thought she said…did she? Norische was drawn from his thoughts when the Headmaster came into the room.

Severus glanced over as Dumbledore walked up to Norische's bed. "Headmaster, have you found anything that might help us?"

"Honestly, no." Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the onslaught of exclamations, questions and pure curses. "However…. I have contacted one of our people at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Mr. Diggory informed me that the only regulatory standing forgiving or over looking rather such actions infer to the association and or protection of a mate. Hence, I am sorry Norische, but I indeed have no jurisdiction under these circumstances." Dumbledore stated, the ever-present twinkle in his eyes was nowhere to be seen. "Even though it looks grim, Amos is going to continue to do research and see if anything can be found."

Again an immediate onslaught of accusations, inflammations and practical insults were hurled at the Headmaster. Norische just turned his head and hid in the crook of Chris' neck, trying hard not to start crying again.

"Wait a minute! Wait!" Draco held up his arms and in an attempt to get everyone's attention. It took a few minutes but finally they heard his shouting above all the others and quieted down.

"You said that the regulations only pertain to a mate, correct?" Draco looked at the Headmaster and waited for him to acknowledge the question. When Dumbledore nodded, Draco continued. "Ok what about prospective mates?"

Norische pulled away slightly from Chris and looked at Draco with an eyebrow cocked slightly, trying to figure out what Draco was up too.

"Ok, follow me folks. What if we say that Harry is a prospective mate of Norische, then he would fall under the laws of the Ministry and they would have no control over him, plus they wouldn't have any leverage to try and get him to be the next damn weapon of choice for their bloody war." Draco continued.

"Language!" Severus glared at his godson/son-in-law.

"Blast my language. We are talking about Nori's freedom and the lives of our babies here!" Draco shrieked.

"While your idea has merit, I am afraid they would require proof that Mr. Potter was under consideration as a mate. I doubt that they would merely take Norische or Harry's word for it." Dumbledore could see that Draco was onto something but there were still too many problems with this idea.

"Well what about the fact that Nori has done this before. I mean not to this degree by any means. But he has put his life on the line for Harry more than once. In fact… I think he has done it three times…if I am not mistaken." Chris speculated.

Remus was now defiantly interested. "What do you mean Chris?"

"Well the first time was when he stepped in front of Padfoot, and fought him…thinking that he was going to hurt Harry. The second time would have been when Ron cursed them, just before Draco and Nori's ceremony…when Nori threw up his wings and kept Harry from being hurt by the curse. Then the last time would be the trip to Hogsmeade, Nori didn't vamp out until they started attacking Harry and Hermione." Chris sited off the times that he had seen a rather protective nature from Norische to Harry.

"But I don't think of Harry along those lines. I mean….I like him, but…" Norische didn't know what to say that wouldn't offend either his current mates or Harry.

"I think that Mr. LaCroix and Mr. Malfoy may have something here. With your prior actions, you definitely have shown a protective tendency towards Mr. Potter." Dumbledore was going over all this in his mind. "Let me see what I can find out about prospective mates, and let me talk to Amos once again…then we shall see."

"Wait!" Norische shrieked. "You can't just say that Harry is a prospective mate! What if they want us to bond? That is so unfair to Harry! I refuse to take his life away from him, his chance to choose who he wants to be bonded too. Has anyone even asked Harry if he prefers males? Before you pull Harry into this mess, you might want to consider Harry!" Norische was furious that anyone would just assume that Harry would want to be his mate or would even consider it…he wasn't quite sure why it upset him quite to the degree it did, but he just marked it up to hormones.

"Norische you need to calm down. You can't be upsetting yourself like this; it isn't good for the babies. I am sure that no one is trying to force Harry into anything. They are just trying to check into all possible avenues." Remus tried adamantly to calm Norische, fearful that he would get too upset again.

"That's right Nori darling. Before we would ever do anything that would go against Harry's wishes or allow him to be hurt in any way we would simply take you, Chris and Draco back to Shadowhaven." Pari could see Norische was getting upset and decided to step in as well, hoping to reassure him just a little.

It took a few minutes for Norische to calm down again, meanwhile Madam Pomfrey came in and started shooing everyone out of the room, except of course Norische and his mates.

"Would it be alright if I stay Poppy?" Harry asked quietly.

Poppy looked over to Norische who nodded to the question. "Very well, but if you start upsetting him…you will have to leave."

"I promise." Harry gave his word to Poppy that he would make sure not to upset Norische and she nodded leaving the four boys alone, mumbling to herself as she headed back into her office.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

Harry sat there watching Norische, Chris and Draco sleep, trying to figure out things in his own mind. This was all so strange. Harry thought about everything that had happened since he had met Norische.

When Norische had told him about taking Draco as a mate, Harry had felt protective. He didn't want his new friend to be hurt or make a mistake that he may regret later. When he had seen how Norische handled Draco and his little panic attack he had been proud of him, knowing that Norische really could take care of himself.

When Norische had told him about their bonding, Harry had felt excited and when Ron had called Norische a freak and had hurled a curse at him he had felt offended, and once again protective.

When he stood witness at Norische and Draco's ceremony, he had felt honored. When he watched as Norische and Draco had consummated their bonding he had felt incredibly aroused.

When Norische asked him to go with him to the healer to find out what was wrong, Harry was concerned even worried, but he also felt elated that Norische trusted him to go with him when it was something of such importance. Norische wanted him, not one of his mates, not Remus, Severus or Pari, but him.

When he found out that Norische was pregnant he was lost, concerned and overjoyed all at once. When Norische had asked him to stay while he told everyone about being pregnant Harry had felt needed.

When Norische's grandfather had kidnapped him, Harry was furious. When they barged into that mansion and he heard Norische's screams his heart had stopped. When he saw Norische over that barrel chained down with his grandfather touching him, Harry wanted to kill. When he saw that cage that Norische's mother had been kept in, a flood of memories from his own past came rushing back… he felt a unity to Norische at that moment.

When they had asked him to be a witness at their Veela bonding Harry was shocked. Then to sit and watch such a sacred and secretive ceremony, Harry was in awe. When Norische broke down after the consummation of the ceremony he was confused but he also wanted more than anything to be the one holding Norische at that moment taking away what ever fear or pain he was experiencing.

When Norische had been in a coma, he had felt helpless, terrified. When he came out of it Harry had been so happy he wanted to cry, in fact he did.

When Norische had given him a place in his house and a permanent room in Shadowhaven, Harry felt treasured, honored, he felt like he was part of a family.

When everything happened at Hogsmeade, when Norische wrapped his wings around him and Hermione, Harry felt so safe. When Norische had reared back and screamed in pain from the curses being thrown at him but still he didn't lower his wings and he still protected the two of them, Harry was both terrified and furious. He was furious that someone was hurting his friend, and terrified of what was happening to Norische.

So many emotions, too many…what did it all mean?

Chris had mentioned that Norische acts like he considers Harry to be a prospective mate. What did he mean? When Norische was in season he had made that comment about Harry smelling really good, did he mean that he was attracted to him? Why had Norische picked him over everyone else to go to the hospital with him? What did that mean? Why did Norische risk his life to protect him? He had attacked Padfoot thinking that Harry was in danger… why? Then he had risked his own life at Hogsmeade and had suffered so much…why?

Too many questions. Too many emotions. Too much to think about. Harry tried to concentrate but found himself slowly falling asleep, so he laid down on the medi ward bed and curled up. Trying to will himself not to think anymore for tonight. Soon Harry was fast asleep, amidst the wild dreams and questions still running through his head.

"_CRUCIO!" _

_The masked face screamed in agony as the curse was released in all its fury. The sound of breaking bones and ripping flesh mingled with the insane pleas of the incompetent fool. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort released the man and turned to the rest of the death eaters gathered before him._

"_MORE THAN FIFTY OF MY LOYAL SSSERVANTSSS…EITHER DEAD, CAPTURED OR MISSSSING!!!" The Dark Lords voice thundered through the manor, shattering windows in it's wake._

"_Bellatrixss…CAPTURED. Wormtail…DEAD. Rodolphusss…DEAD. Regulusss…DEAD. Nott…CAPTURED. Zabini…. CAPTURED. Goyle…DEAD. Avery…DEAD. Alecto… DEAD. Amycusss…MISSSING. Gibbon…CAPTURED. Jugssson… MISSSING. Macnair… DEAD…. SSSHALL I GO ON!?!" Voldemort's voice rose with each word until the walls of the manor were practically vibrating with his rage. _

_Many of the robed figures fell to their knees in terror at their Lord's temper. Three death eaters had already fallen under the wand of their Master, they laid at his feet, not moving. Only the occasional twitch or moan allowed those near to know whether they were dead or alive, yet no one stepped forward to assist their fallen comrades. Fear was so thick in the room, the air was almost suffocating.. _

"_CRUCIO!!" Again Voldemort cursed another of the death eaters gathered, not truly paying attention to who he had targeted._

"_Why wasss thisss allowed to happen!! THISSS WASSS SSSUPPOSSE TO BE A ROUTINE RAID!!!" Voldemort screamed in anger. Taking a deep breath he turned to Lucius, who for all appearances stood firm beside his Master._

"_Lussciuss, Tell me… what do you know of thisss new sstrength, thisss new weapon." Voldemort glared at Lucius as he caressed his wand, leading credence to the silent threat that all knew was present._

"_My Lord, I have not been able to speak to those that were captured to find out what exactly happened. I am searching for all of those that are missing and I have spoken to several of the Slytherins that are loyal to you. So far the details are sketchy at best. They all agreed that it was a blood bath. Bellatrix's group attacked exactly as you directed. Destroying the shop and all of those inside as you instructed. Macnair's group apparated into Hogsmeade on the opposite end of the city, the two groups moved toward the center of town. Halfway there Bellatrix's group encountered Harry Potter and his friends outside one of the shops. Potter began firing curses; then Regulus began casting curses at Potter, as did Goyle and Parkinson. At this point the information I have gotten begins to get very questionable. Adrian Pucey, one of the Slytherins stated a demon rose up from where Potter was standing, with huge black wings that were dripping with blood and fire, the demon disappeared in a deadly fog and appeared again beside Goyle and Wormtail, ripping both their heads from their bodies before they had a chance to even see the creature. The boy claimed that a flaming mist encompassed the death eaters and at that point he could not see what was happening, he could only hear the screams. Shortly after the mist appeared, Dumbledore and his people showed up and began fighting as well." Lucius bowed low to the Dark Lord waiting for his response. _

_Lucius didn't have to wait long. "CRUCIO!!!" Voldemort screamed aiming his wand at Malfoy's chest. Lucius' body twisted and contorted in agony, but still the Dark Lord held the curse. A bloody froth began to drip from the death eater's mouth, but still the curse continued. Finally, a breath away from death, Voldemort released Lucius, watching as the body of his finest Lieutenant fell limp to the floor at his feet. _

_Turning to Parkinson, Voldemort took aim and screamed out "CRUCIO!!" _

"Harry!" Madam Pomfrey pressed the gauze against his scar trying to stop the flow of blood. "Severus grab his hands he is going to hurt himself!"

Severus grabbed Harry's hands and tried to hold them but it was an ongoing struggle, as Harry kept trying to scratch at the scar. "Harry! Wake up!" Severus shouted, he knew that Harry was trapped in one of his visions with the Dark Lord…unfortunately he had seen it too many times.

"Mr. Malfoy hand me another towel." Poppy called out and was quickly handed a towel to replace the gauze that was now saturated with Harry's blood. "Remus hold down his legs!" Madam Pomfrey shouted as she struggled to keep her grasp on Harry's head.

Remus immediately laid his body across Harry's legs, weighing them down as much as he could. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and Remus was quickly kicked a time or two before he could get Harry's legs back under control. Chris helped grab Harry's legs and added his weight to that of Remus, together they managed to keep Harry from hurting himself or anyone else as his body echoed the curses that his mind was seeing.

"Damn it!" Severus exclaimed as Harry's hand reached up and scratched his face. "Potter! You have to fight it! Potter!" He wasn't sure how much more of this Harry could stand; over and over again the boy felt the effects of the cruciatus curse. Even though the Dark Lord's wand was not pointed directly at Potter, Harry felt each and every bone as it broke, he suffered through each of the muscles as they were torn, each joint screamed as it was pulled from it's socket.

Pari held Norische close to her chest, hiding his eyes from the torture that was taking place just a few feet away. With each of Harry's screams, Norische's voice could be heard echoing the agony that was ripping at his heart. Norische may not be the one laying on that bed, but he was suffering in his own agony, unable to help Harry, unable to make it stop.

Pari didn't even try to stop her tears. Through the years she had held Norische many times as he cried, comforted him again and again as he was beaten, abused or hurt, protected him from his nightmares and healed him when his nightmares became too real. But never had she felt such pain emanating from her godson as there was right now. The last time she had felt such agony is when he thought that Chris had been killed. Pari had held Norische as he sobbed helplessly waiting for the messenger to return.

"Norische drink this, and stop fighting me… or else I am going to be forced to take you out of here." Pari pressed the calming draught to Norische's lips and poured the foul liquid down his throat.

Finally, Harry's body relaxed and fell to the bed limp. Poppy immediately checked to make sure he was still alive; with a deep sigh and a look to Severus, Poppy released Harry. "You can let him go now." Poppy sighed. "Severus I need a blood replenishing potion, pain potion, muscle relaxant, and one of your post crucio potions."

Poppy wiped away the blood that still drizzled down from Harry's scar. As soon as she could see what she was doing again, she cast a quick healing charm and the blood thankfully stopped.

"Kain, help me get Nori back on his bed. This boy is going to be the death of me yet." Pari called to her brother, who immediately picked Norische's limp body up and laid it down on the bed one over from Harry. Thankfully, the effects of the calming draught were already taking effect.

Severus rushed over to Poppy and handed her the requested potions, then helped her raise Harry up so that they could get the potions down him. Severus held Harry as Poppy rubbed Harry's throat to encourage him to swallow, using soothing words to comfort him as much as possible.

As the last potion was pressed to his lips Harry opened his eyes. "Blaaahh that is sooo nasty…."

Remus laughed and reached over to hug Chris, Harry was going to be fine. Draco moved to take the last vial from Poppy and handed her a glass of pumpkin juice for Harry to help get rid of the vile taste of the potions.

Norische chuckled and smiled sleepily from his bed. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Potter…"

Harry rolled his eyes at Norische, but kept silent and accepted the juice thankfully.

"Harry, do you remember any of what you saw?" Remus gently asked, taking the glass from Harry as he finished with it.

Harry's voice was still hoarse from the screaming but he needed to tell them what he had seen. "Voldemort is pissed…" Harry croaked out, and then cleared his throat to continue.

"Mr. Potter…really…" Poppy started to chastise Harry for his language but simply shook her head and continued her work.

"Well he is. He was hitting everyone with unforgivables. He was furious about loosing so many of his people at the last attack. Professor Snape, Adrian Pucey is spying on you and reporting to Lucius." Harry turned to Severus and continued. "I don't know what he has told him specifically but he was there at the attack and he told Lucius that you were one of the Professors that came with Dumbledore and that you took out a few of the death eaters."

Severus grimaced at Harry's words. He knew if he went back that the Dark Lord would punish him severely for aiding in the fall of his followers, but to hear Harry say it was rather disturbing non-the-less.

"Severus you can't go back now." Remus stated. "He must know that you are working for Dumbledore, he will kill you."

"We will worry about that later. Harry what else do you remember?" Severus tried to ignore Remus but he couldn't avoid the worry in the werewolf's eyes. Severus walked over to where Remus and Chris were standing and wrapped his arms around them, and waited for Harry to continue.

"Well Voldemort wanted to know who or what had taken out so many of his followers. Apparently quite a few of them simply disappeared after the attack and have been listed as missing. He said over fifty dead, captured or missing. They think we have control over some sort of demon. Lucius said it had wings of blood and fire." Norische snorted at that but Harry continued. "They don't know about Norische yet, but they know there is someone or something very powerful working on our side."

"Demon…. Hummmffpt. Hormonal vampyre maybe... but demon...humpft." Norische grumbled from his bed.

Draco chuckled and walked over to his mate. "Demon, hormonal vampyre, either way we love you."

"Demon…"

"Draco…I'm sorry… but…" Harry looked over to Draco but quickly averted his eyes.

"What?" Draco didn't like the sound of Harry's voice.

"Ah… Voldemort cursed Lucius. I…I don't know…I mean…" Harry tried to say it but he didn't want to hurt Draco. He knew that Draco and Lucius were not on speaking terms but he was still Draco's father.

"What is it Harry?" Remus placed his hand on Harry's arm, trying to encourage Harry to say what ever was on his mind.

"I saw Lucius fall. Blood was coming from his mouth and ears. I don't know…the vision ended before I could see if …." Harry's voice faded.

Draco paled visibly, then turned to Norische and buried his face in his mate's chest. "Shhhh…luv… we will find out. Shhh… it will be ok." Norische whispered into Draco's pale blond hair as he pulled him close.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

Severus and Remus joined Pari, Kain and Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office once the boys had safely been tucked back in bed and given a good dose of dreamless sleep potion. Each boy needed his rest but no one was going to get any sleep tonight without help. Unfortunately for the rest of them, sleep was a luxury that they could not afford right at this moment.

"Severus, have you heard anything from your sources as to Lucius' well being?" Dumbledore sighed, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Not at this point. No one has mentioned anything to me, so I am taking that as a good sign. My main concern is that I have not been summoned." Severus sipped on his tea, as he noticed Remus cringe out of the corner of his eye.

"That also has me perplexed. I am afraid Severus… that your days as a spy for the Order have come to an abrupt and unexpected end. From what Mr. Potter stated you were under observation already, and now… we cannot risk you returning to him." Albus allowed all the unnecessary comments left unsaid although they all knew the threat that now lay on Severus' head.

"This is ridiculous." Pari stood up and moved over to stand next to the Headmaster's desk. "At this point Norische, Draco, Chris, those babies, Mr. Potter and Severus are all in danger because of this idiotic war!" Pari ranted, as she glared at Professor Dumbledore. "Norische is in danger of being turned over to your Ministry to be used as a weapon. This course of action would undoubtedly force my godson to miscarry. Loosing those babies would break his heart and more than likely kill my godson. If Norische dies, then both Draco and Chris will also die. This Dark Lord you keep talking about already wants Mr. Potter, and now he is tied up in this ordeal with Norische as well. Again your own Ministry wants to use a child as a weapon, and is happy to risk his life as well as the lives of all those that care for him. And now Severus' life is in danger by this same Dark Lord but your Ministry will not do what is necessary to protect him."

"Madam, I know that you are concerned about your godson's well being, but I assure you…" Albus started.

"You can assure me of nothing at this point Sir. I have found your dealing with the situations involving Norische, his mates, Mr. Potter, this fool war and now Norische's father to be at best ignorant, at worst negligent." Pari growled low as her eyes narrowed, glaring at the headmaster.

"Pari if I may." Kain interrupted, he knew that Pari was about to explode and if she did they would be picking up little pieces of the headmaster all over the castle for weeks… no matter how powerful a wizard he was, he was no match for an enraged Vampyre in full maternal mode. "Instead of placing blame or pointing out errors, perhaps we can focus on what options we have and what is the best avenue for us to explore."

Pari glared at her brother, but nodded.

"Alright then. Let's look at the options we have. First with Severus… the Dark Lord is so furious at this point that if Severus goes back right now then he will most certainly be killed. So for the moment his only option is to stop his activity as a spy and not return to the Dark Lord. The only other option is for Severus to go to the Dark Lord with information on this 'demon' and pray that it will calm the Dark Lord enough that he will be benevolent and allow him to live. The problem with that plan is that Severus will still be punished for his participation in the most recent attack, and with the Dark Lord's current mood, he may very well kill Severus or curse him into insanity. At which point, not only have we lost a spy but we've have lost a potions master as well and Norische has lost a father. So with all the current facts I see no other solution, Severus should retire as a spy." Remus' voice remained quite calm and focuses as he explained his thoughts, even though his body was trembling with the overload of emotions that it was straining to control.

Albus listened the regretfully nodded. "I honestly see no other solution. The risks of Severus remaining a spy for us far outweigh the possible benefits."

Pari nodded adamantly. "I may not know a lot about this Dark Lord of yours or about this war…but that boy has been through too much and with those babies on the way, he can't take much more. Severus you just can't risk it, if anything happened to you it would just crush Norische and you heard what the medi-witch stated…if Nori doesn't calm down he could very well lose those babies, which would literally kill him."

Kain had been getting reports for years on this Lord Voldemort, the bastard had even sent a few of his followers to the Vampyric Nation to some of the more influential members of the council to try and get them involved in this petty war. The man was ruthless; he would just as easily kill one of his own as he would kill one of the muggles or 'mudbloods' as he called them. By all rights the man was insane. "I agree, strategically Severus is far more valuable as a live potions master than he is as a dead spy."

"Kain do you have to be quite so crude." Pari huffed, and rolled her eyes at Kain's words.

"I don't believe in softening the edges just because something may be a little hard to swallow." Kain explained.

"No Kain is right. That is the bottom line. We have to go with facts here people, and that is it. Severus, you haven't spoken yet…" Remus turned to Severus; he reached out and rested his hand on Severus' arm.

"While I have never been afraid to die, as I accepted that possibility when I became a spy, the thought of not being here for Norische when my grandsons are born and not being here to hold them, watch them grow up, teach them and love them…is far more terrifying than anything I have ever known. I cannot and will not leave my son to that future." Severus took a deep breath and continued. "No my days as a spy are over. I will not return to the Dark Lord. We will have to find another means of gathering information on his activities."

Albus nodded in agreement. "Very well, then it is unanimous." Albus looked over his glasses to Remus, the werewolf had previously appeared to be quite on edge…had now relaxed, at least to some degree.

"That takes care of the first issue, on to the second issue…Harry. Since Harry was a born he has been on the Dark Lord's hit list so the fact that he is still on the top of that ever increasing list is no surprise. No changes there. I do think we need to work on Harry's skills in Occlumency and try and help him fight these visions though. After what happened today I am not sure how much more of that he can handle. From what I understand…whenever the Dark Lord's emotions are heightened, the connection between he and Harry is activated and Harry literally forced to experience what ever the Dark Lord is doing. He was actually experiencing the cruciatus curses that that bastard was using on his followers, except that instead of it being spread amongst several individuals, Harry was getting the blunt force of each one that was being cast himself." Remus looked over to Albus and Severus for confirmation.

Severus nodded and explained. "Harry sometimes has visions where he merely watches and listens to what is going on. He has stated that sometimes he sees through the Dark Lord's eyes, sometimes he sees through Nagini's eyes. But these visions are primarily harmless although informative. However, when the Dark Lord is angered or pleased enough to open the pathway between the two of them, Harry is forced to endure the pain and torture that you saw today. I will honestly say that if something isn't done, Mr. Potter may very well succumb to curse based insanity at some point. How he has remained as stable as he is to this point is a sign of his true strength."

Pari thought this as well just a few hours ago, as she had watched that small boy's body twisting and withering in agony and heard his hoarse screams as he suffered thru curse after curse. "Does distance effect what happens at all?"

Severus shook his head. "Not truly. While Mr. Potter's scar appears to cause him a great deal of pain when ever the Dark Lord is close, there seems to be no limit on the distance to which the Dark Lord has the emotional link to the boy, at least not that we have noticed."

"What are the options to help him block the Dark Lord out? Spells, wards, potions, and occlumency are all options that should be explored." Kain stated.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty…could you explain your thoughts please." Remus defiantly wanted to hear more of what Kain had to say.

"Please call me Kain. It seems that the most beneficial strategy would be to layer the protection on the boy. It is very evident that your people cannot afford to lose Harry. So you must do everything possible to protect him." All in the room nodded to that analogy. "I am going to assume that you have already attempted to break the connection and have found no means to do so, to this point. Am I correct?" Albus, Remus and Severus nodded woefully. "Very well. Then I would suggest the first line of protection should be the Occlumency. This would give him at least a minimal amount of protection from the occasional visions and may lesson the frequency of the more dramatic occurrences."

Kain thought for a moment then continued. "Next I would suggest working on a potion that will lesson the effects of these visions on the boy's body and mind. Perhaps a modified calming draught or something similar. Also if my memory serves millennias ago there was a potion that was used during the Elf and Vampyric wars. The potion was used by spies to give them a fortified barrier against the mind walkers, if I can find the potion you may be able to modify it for human physiology."

Severus was definitely interested in this possibility. "If you have such a potion then I am sure with a little time, I can modify it appropriately. Although if the potion is that ancient then some of the ingredients may not be available, but I am sure that Arrian can lend assistance with some of the more obscure ingredients and necessary modifications."

"Arrian?" Professor Dumbledore asked, the name being unfamiliar to him.

"Yes that is the elf that Norische assigned to serve myself and Remus when he showed us our rooms at ShadowHaven. He is currently preparing a potions lab for me by remodeling a second bedroom in our suite. Last week he sent me a list of the ingredients that he has managed to acquire, I must admit I was quite impressed." Severus explained.

Pari smiled at this information. "Arrian was Nori's first potions teacher. That boy adores him, I am not surprised one bit that he would have Arrian bond to you as your personal servant. I doubt very seriously there is another individual that he would trust with such an honor."

Kain knew of Arrian, and nodded. "Excellent choice, yes… Severus when we leave here contact Arrian and have him go through the Hall of the Ancients and look for the potion. I honestly don't remember the name of it at this point; however…simply describe to Arrian what you need… I am sure he is more than capable of finding the information."

Kain continued on his line of thought. "Also you should explore the possibility of a localized ward. I think your people call it a shield. What I am referring to is a ward that is tied to a specific object, such as a broach or ring…something stable that can be mobile as well, so that it can move as the bearer moves. I am sure there are several different wards that would be acceptable, all you need to do is modify the wards to make them focused on an item instead of a location."

"Brilliant!" Remus exclaimed. "We may not be able to actually put up a ward against the Dark Lord specifically but there are several that would work against dark magic, telepathy, and specific magics."

"Perhaps we could ward against the Dark Lord…" Severus whispered, as he thought out loud.

Albus leaned forward slightly. "What was that Severus?"

Severus pulled himself from his thoughts, ignoring Dumbledore, he looked over to Kain and stated. "Norische has explained to me that your people have the ability to modify wards to block out different races and energies. If we had a sample of the Dark Lord's energy do you think you would be able to modify a ward to block out his specific energy?"

"Yes it is quite simple to do. The only issue would be coming up with a sample to work with." Kain nodded.

The room became silent for a moment as they all focused on this hurdle. Everyone looked up when they heard the headmaster chuckling softly.

"Something amusing?" Severus frowned as he looked at Dumbledore; he found nothing about the topic in hand to be amusing let alone laughable.

"Actually yes my boy." Dumbledore turned and reached into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a rather tattered old book. The book was bound in dark brown leather; and it had some form of hole that appeared to go through the entirety of the book. It's cover and pages appeared to be tainted with a dark almost black substance that looked suspiciously like blood…although the color was just not quite right.

"And what is this?" Severus asked, not quite sure to make of the book.

"This is the diary of one Tom Marvolo Riddle." Albus chuckled.

"No…" Remus gasped. Harry had told him the tale of the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk he found in the ancient chambers there.

"Yes. After he had destroyed the sixteen-year-old self of Tom, Harry brought the diary back to me. But then later asked for it back and gave it back to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius then handed the diary to Dobby along with the sock that Harry had hidden within it. By doing this Lucius gave Dobby clothes and hence freed him. After he was freed, Dobby brought back the diary and gave it to me for safekeeping. This diary does indeed contain some of Tom Riddle's magic and energy." Albus smiled over his half moon glasses, his eyes just twinkling at the irony of it all.

"At one point Tom attempted to use this diary to reincarnate his sixteen year old self and to destroy Mr. Potter. I find it extremely amusing that perhaps we may be able to utilize this monstrosity of magic and once again foil Tom's plans." Albus smiled at Severus. "We already use a modified ward to protect Hogwarts from the death eaters, and dark magic…although it is by no means perfect, it is quite ingenious if I may say so myself. What we need to do is to refocus and alter the ward we currently have in place for the school to work with perhaps a ring or bracelet that Mr. Potter can wear. That would allow him to at least be warned of these attacks and give him the appropriate amount of time to erect his own barriers in his mind. He seems to be most effected by them while he is asleep…"

"Correct, I have been instructing Mr. Potter on how to clear his mind and meditate prior to retiring and it has helped quite a bit. Unfortunately, there are times when either he forgets or his own emotional state is so precarious that he is unable to successfully erect the barriers and falls susceptible to the Dark Lord." Severus explained. He had been working with Harry for almost three years now, and truth be known at first he did not believe the boy had it in him to be able to achieve even a modicum of the success that he has seen with the boy. Severus hated to admit it but even he was guilty of underestimating the boy. Harry had a spirit within him that frequently surprised even the snarky old potions master. Once Mr. Potter set his mind to something, he would move heaven and earth if it meant succeeding at his goal. The boy was still quite lax in his understanding of the delicate art of potion making, but again he had worked diligently and had improved a great degree in that area as well.

"Very well, then perhaps my thought of a warning ward that would awaken or alert Mr. Potter to the presence of Tom might indeed be an benefit." Dumbledore nodded, everyone could see the old man's mind just ticking away with thoughts and ideas. "I will start working with His Majesty as soon as it is convenient for him, and we shall see if we can create something that would be beneficial."

Kain nodded, although he did agree with Pari as to the human's over inflated ego and his inept ability to take care of the matters at hand, he did realize that he had limited experience with human magic and physiology. Hence, it would be easier if he joined efforts with the old man, rather than hex him as Pari had threatened to do multiple times. The idea of Pari using the eccentric old man as target practice brought a smile to Kain's face, which he didn't even attempt to hide.

Pari noticed the smirk on Kain's face and cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering what her brother was thinking.

[What are you up to Kain? Pari whispered to Kain.

[Just the idea of you using that old fool as target practice on some of your more interesting hexes, sister mine. Kain stated, although he managed to say it without allowing his amusement to show on his face this time.

Pari hid her laughter behind a cough and sent the same message to Severus who impressively enough hid it well, although he closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger as if attempting to focus or concentrate.

It was quite amusing when Severus sent all four of the individuals in the room a visual of the Headmaster running around in a nightshirt with a huge target painted on his arse, and Pari taking pot shots at the old man. Kain simply shook his head and closed his eyes, trying not to look Dumbledore in the face. Pari actually had to stand up and walk over to one of the gadgets on the other side of the room, pretending to have a sudden interest in the piece of rubbish, to keep from laughing out loud. And poor Remus had to cover his face in his hands, telepathically chastising Severus for the picture.

Dumbledore was not sure exactly what was going on but for some reason he felt uncomfortable, which was unusual for him. "Very well then. You also mentioned something about the possible use of spells?"

Kain cleared his throat and attempted to refocus. "Yes. Have you considered something along the lines of _amintire limita_?"

Dumbledore cocked his head slightly. "I am afraid that is one spell that I am not familiar with, please explain it."

Kain decided not to make the crude comment that was pushing at the edge of his mind, instead he explained. "_Amintire Limita_ is a vampyric focused spell so it isn't unusual that you are unfamiliar with it. However I would assume that humans had something similar. The spell is used to repel _Legilimens_."

"To repel Legilimens?" Severus' interested was definitely peaked with this new bit of information. "I wasn't aware that such a spell existed. From my knowledge the only thing that could block a legilimancer was a skilled occlumancer."

"Loosely interpreted the spell means…mind barrier, or mind wall. When cast it erects a mental barrier within the mind of the caster. Although someone truly skilled in legilimency would be able to break the barrier fairly easily it does give a little extra protection, and can be used in addition to occlumency to protect more fully." Kain explained, focusing his statements on Severus.

"I understand. In other words it is a good supplement but not a absolute solution." Severus looked at Kain questioningly as if to ask if he understood what Kain was saying correctly.

"Exactly. The spell will ward off low level Legilimens but if the caster is quite skilled then it is nominally effective." Kain nodded. Even though Severus was a human, he was intelligent and had certain 'vampyric' qualities that made him quite interesting, at least in Kain's opinion.

"I think we should have Harry work with that spell and see if it helps any. With the early warning of the wards, an increased level of skill at occlumency and the spell to add strength to his current skill. I think he should be able to minimize the influence of the Dark Lord. Then if Severus works on a potion to assist with the after effects of such attacks, Harry should be able to stand his own." Remus went over the things that they had discussed, then waited for the others to comment.

Severus simply nodded, as did Pari and Kain, while the headmaster looked deep in thought he too eventually nodded. "Ok then. The next thing we need to think about is Norische. What are we going to do with his situation?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

Draco had fallen asleep snuggled in Norische's arms with his hand resting on the ever-growing bulge that housed their unborn sons. Norische was worried how Draco would handle it if Lucius was indeed dead, they had talked about it quietly for a while before Draco finally managed to fall asleep. Chris had climbed up and laid down on Norische's other side and now lay with his head resting just above Draco's hand, listening to their son's heartbeat as he fell asleep.

Try as he might, Norische could not sleep…well he did for a little while, but after an hour or so he woke up and now he just laid there thinking. Out of the corner of his eye Norische spotted something moving, something dark…like a shadow…only it was moving.

"What the bloody hell?" Norische gasped.

Harry, who for all intent and purposes appeared to be asleep in the bed one over from Norische, Draco and Chris, jerked up and looked over at Norische. "What's wrong?" Harry called out.

"Over there, a shadow…well sort of…it's moving." Norische sniffed the air. "And it smells like..." Sniff "wet dog…?" What in the world?

"Woof!" Suddenly Harry had a bed full of mutt.

"Padfoot!!" Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather's animagus form, squeezing him tight.

Padfoot immediately began covering Harry's face in doggy drool and licking him within an inch of his life. Harry laughed and shrieked, fighting off the rough tongue.

"What the…." Chris grumbled as the giggling and barking just a few feet away awakened him.

"It's Sirius. He's come by to be with Harry." Norische smiled at Harry and his godfather as they wrestled on the bed.

"Harry have you told Sirius about his being exonerated?" Chris yawned as he turned to where he could see the two of them.

"Padfoot! Stop! Stop!" Harry shrieked, finally managing to get the oversized, scruffy black dog to lay still. "Woof!"

"Change back. I have got something to tell you…." Harry grinned excited.

Padfoot quickly changed into Sirius and sat there on the side of Harry's bed. "What's up pup?"

"Sirius, the attack the other day…one of the ones that was killed was Peter Pettigrew! The Ministry has cleared you of all charges Sirius! YOUR FREE!!!" Harry squealed with his excitement.

"What?!? You're kidding? Wormtail? They got him? I'm free?" Sirius sputtered and looked between Norische and Harry, not truly believing what he was hearing.

"Yes you're free!" Harry grinned. Every since he had first met his godfather he had wished to be able to say those words. It was like a dream come true. Now Harry could go and spend his summers with Sirius and they could travel and go do things, like a regular family.

"WHOOO HOOO!!!" Sirius grabbed Harry and squeezed him close to him, wrapping his arms around his godson.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the ward, dressed in her night clothes with her hair hanging down her back in a loose braid.

Sirius jumped off the bed and rushed over to the medi-witch, wrapping his arms around her he lifted her into the air and spun her around a few times before she managed to smack him on the head hard enough to make him let go. "Let me down! Let me down! Stop this!" Poppy squealed and smacked at Sirius as he dodged and laughed.

"Madam, Sirius just found out that he had been exonerated for all crimes he had been previously accused of." Chris laughed at Sirius' antics.

Norische chuckled and pulled Chris close against him, he could practically feel the pure joy that was racing through the room.

"That may be so, but Mr. Black has no call to abuse my person in such a fashion." Poppy smacked Sirius on the arm one more time for good measure, although she laughed at the same time. "Congratulations. Now keep it down I have two patients in the other ward that don't need their sleep disturbed by your antics." With that Popped turned around and headed back towards her private room, chuckling the whole way.

"Wow! I'm free…that means that I can…Wow!" Sirius was at a loss for words. So many things had been held back from him. So much had been restricted or forbidden. "Hey that means that my accounts at Gringotts are released! That means that I can get my place fixed up. I need to contact a contractor. Wow…." Sirius started pacing across the ward, as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do first.

"Harry, first thing we have to do. I need you to go to Gringotts with me as soon as you have a chance. I need to put your name on all of my accounts and property." Sirius looked over to Harry with a very serious expression on his face.

"Sirius…you…you don't have to do that." Harry stated slowly.

"Yeah I do. If anything ever happens to me, I want it all to go to you. I can trust you to take care of everything. I couldn't do it when the accounts were frozen but I want to do it now. As soon as we can." Sirius walked over to Harry's bed. "Harry…neither of us want to think of…well, with the war and all… but… I have to make sure you are taken care of. I know you would make sure that Moony had anything he needs. I mean…I can't give it too him outright, with the laws and all. And I don't think Severus would take it from me… so it would be up to you to make sure that he was taken care of." Sirius didn't want to think of something so heavy right now but it was something that needed to be said.

Harry wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded and looked down at his hands in his lap. Sirius saw how the discussion was bothering Harry so he quickly changed the topic. "Now, where did you want to go on our vacation?"

Harry looked up his eyes as big as saucers. "Huh?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, now we can actually go do stuff. I don't have to hide any more. With a little bit of a glamour here and there we should be able to take a vacation somewhere. Maybe the states, from what I understand Snaky doesn't have much influence over there. There is this place I heard about it's called the Magic Kingdom. Has a castle and shops and all kinds of stuff."

"We could go somewhere? Really!" Harry bounced up and down on the bed in his excitement.

"Sure, I would have taken you before but between the Ministry and Snaky it is a little hard to travel. And I didn't want to risk your safety. Now we only have to worry about old Snake face. Who knows maybe we could all go?" Sirius looked over to Norische who smiled and nodded.

"I am sure that once the babies are born I could use a little bit of a vacation." Norische smiled.

"I am sure we all could." Chris grumbled.

"Are you insinuating that I am hard to live with?" Norische glared down at Chris, who hunkered down and blushed.

"Not at all. But I'm not the one that was labeled as a 'demon' either." Chris mumbled.

"Demon?" Sirius looked at Chris confused.

Norische crossed his arms across his chest and rested them on his swollen belly. "Hmmfpt" He narrowed his eyes and glared at Chris.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, then began to explain everything to Sirius. At some point Draco woke up and snuggled close to Norische confused as to why he was upset, when he asked Norische what the problem was Norische pointed to Chris and explained that Chris had called him a demon.

"I did not. I said I wasn't the one that someone else called a demon. I didn't call you a demon." Chris sputtered as Draco glared at him for upsetting their mate. "I … he… bloody hell…." Chris gave up and leaned over against Norische placing his head on Norische's shoulder.

"Norische, I don't know how I can thank you for protecting Harry like that. I know that the kid can take care of himself in any one on one battle, but that many…well…I'm just glad you were there." Sirius extended his hand to Norische who accepted it graciously. "If there is ever anything that me or mine can do for you, just ask."

"Harry is a good friend, he has been there for me and has given me more than I can ever repay. When I laid in a coma for almost five weeks he gave of his own life's blood so that me and my babies might live, and he continues to give of himself even though our lives are no longer at risk." Norische grasped Sirius' hand and bowed as well as he could, considering he had his two mates using him as a pillow at the moment.

Harry looked at Norische curiously. "So is that the reason you did all that?"

Norische's eyes met Harry's for a moment before Norische's looked away. "No. But it sounded like a good excuse at the moment."

"So why did you?" Harry whispered. "You, Chris and Draco were safe in Honeydukes. But you ran out there in the midst of all of the curses and everything and wrapped your wings around Hermione and me. They hit you over and over again, I could feel the curses hitting you, but still you didn't move. Not until Chris came over and then you made him stay there and protect us while you went and well…." The memories of the screams, the smell of the blood, the fear…it was all so fresh. Harry tried to not allow the feelings to affect him, but he couldn't stop it.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry as he sat there trembling. Harry leaned into Sirius strong arms, desperately needing his godfather's strength right then.

"Honestly, I don't know. I wasn't really thinking. I just reacted." Norische answered, he had thought about it several times since the whole Dumbledore and Ministry issue and he still didn't know why. "I could no more leave you out there to fend for yourself than I could Chris or Draco." Norische added in a hushed tone.

Chris looked up at Norische with a curious look on his face. [Was I right? A prospective mate?

[I'm don't know. But there is something drawing me to protect him and I can't explain it. Norische frowned as he thought.

[You don't have to be in love with someone to follow your instincts. Love takes time. Chris whispered to Norische.

[I can't have three mates. It was a stretch to make sense of it all in my mind to have the two of you, let alone adding another to the mix. You are the Vampyre that I longed for, and Draco is the human. Norische responded.

"That's it!" Chris exclaimed. Then covered his mouth with his hand when he realized he had said it out loud.

"What's it Chris?" Harry looked over to Chris curiously.

"Um…" Chris looked at Norische as he tried to figure out if he should say anything, when Norische nodded Chris took a deep breath and began to explain. "Nori and I were mindspeaking. He said that I am the Vampyre and that Draco was the Human that he needed to be complete…to complete the tribond."

"What's a tribond?" Sirius interrupted.

"Nori's mother was a full blood Vampyre, and Severus is Human. So the crossing of species sometimes results in what our people call a tribond. Most Vampyre have only one mate, but a tribond will have two or more mates. Each part of their soul, their magic, calls out for something they are comfortable with…something they can understand, something that they are compatible with. I am a full blood Vampyre, so I satisfy the part of him that searched for a compatible Vampyric mate. The human part of his soul has been searching for a mate that is human. We thought that Draco was the one that would satisfy his human part." Chris paused looking over to Draco.

"But I'm not am I?" Draco's face fell, his mind suddenly dreading what Chris' next words were going to be.

"Calm down Draco, let me finish." Chris reached across and grabbed Draco's hand and held on. Then Chris looked back over to Harry and continued. "We thought Draco was the one that would satisfy Norische's human part…but he can't Draco isn't human, he's veela." Chris could feel Draco starting to panic and pull away from him. "Wait Draco, don't you see. You satisfy his heart. You are his mate, just as you are my mate. But your place is not as his human mate, you are his heart."

Draco looked to Chris and then to Norische unsure if he understood. "Draco, what Chris is saying is that you are my mate and I will always love you. My Vampyric side chose Chris to be its mate because it loved him. My heart chose you to be its mate because it loved you. And now my Human side is searching…."

Draco shook his head, he didn't understand. "If I am not the one for you human side, then why did having me around stop you being in season? Why did it stop your pain?"

Norische thought about it for a minute then answered. "It wasn't that you were around that stopped it luv, it was the fact that I got pregnant."

Chris nodded. "That's right. The first time we did anything Nori got pregnant. And so that immediately stopped his cycle. We just didn't know it had because he started feeling the effects of being pregnant almost immediately, like most males do."

"Huh?"

"The chemical and hormonal imbalance that a male goes through immediately upon breeding causes a reaction that is very similar to the normal hormonal fluctuations of being in season. Nausea, vomiting, dizziness, headaches, cramps, diarrhea, mood swings, drowsiness, they are all symptoms of early male pregnancy. That is the reason we didn't know that Nori was pregnant at first…we thought he was just having problems with his cycle since it had been so long since he had last had one." Chris explained. "Also it normally takes two weeks after breeding for a male to even be able to be tested, any test prior to two weeks is questionable at best. Most healers wont even guarantee a male has bred until he is at least two months along, since the body has to go through so much to prepare for the gestation of the embryo." Chris explained.

"Ah…ok." Draco still didn't quite understand what Chris was saying but he nodded in acceptance.

"Draco, I am not going to stop loving you. You are my mate and you will be my mate for now until eternity. I love you with all my heart, and no matter what… nothing will ever change that fact." Norische whispered close to Draco's ear.

The warmth of Norische's breath cause a shiver to snake it's way down Draco's spine, but his words calmed Draco's heart. " I love you too." Draco whispered as he leaded over to kiss Norische gently.

Norische gladly surrendered to the kiss, sending all the love and pride he could possibly push through their bond to his mates. After they separated Norische smiled and pulled Draco close to him, wrapping his arm around his mate.

"So ah…what does this have to do with everything that has happened?" Sirius almost understood what Chris had explained but he still had no clue what it had to do with Harry or what had happed at the attack.

"Well Sir, earlier I noticed that Norische was treating Harry like a prospective mate. Three times Nori has put his life on the line to protect Harry. The first time was the time he met you. The second time, was when Ron attacked them and tried to curse Nori… since Nori was sitting right beside Harry at the time he thought that Ron was trying to attack Harry and threw his wings around Harry purely on instinct. The third time was at Hogsmeade, it's like he said…he no more could have left Harry out there in the midst of all of that than he could have left Draco or I. He has reacted instinctively each time." Chris explained.

"It's like when Nori and I first got together, he found out that my step father was beating me and tore out after the bastard. He would have killed him if it hadn't been for the fact that he had to take me to a healer." Chris really hated talking about the way his stepfather had treated him, even though he knew it wasn't his fault he still felt ashamed about what happened. "That's why we got bonded so young. We had planned on waiting until we were out of school, but when my stepfather found out that I was seeing Nori he went ballistic. The only way Nori could protect me was to go through with the bonding as soon as possible, which we did. After the bonding he had no control over me, the only thing he could do was keep me from seeing my mother, which he did. When I went with them to Canada…that was the first time I had been allowed to see my mother in almost a year." Norische reached over and rubbed Chris' back, trying to comfort him. Chris rarely spoke about his family, in fact they had never even spoke about the whole incident with his stepfather attempting to break the bond back during the summer. He knew it was just too painful for Chris to speak about, and it surprised him quite a bit that he was discussing it now.

"The point I'm trying to make…" Chris cleared and refocused his mind. "…is that Nori's actions the day he challenged my stepfather were purely instinctual. He saw me laying there bloody and immediately jumped on Craig, there was no asking questions, no trying to figure out what was going on, nothing…pure instinct. Just like every time that Nori has protected Harry."

Chris looked at Harry. "Nori and Remus had been just sitting chatting outside when Nori caught your scent, which didn't bother him…but then he caught the scent of Padfoot…an unknown, a possible threat. It was purely instinct that made him go check it out. It was instinct that made him throw himself in front of you when he thought Padfoot was going to attack. He had just gotten out of the infirmary and even though he was already weak from not feeding properly he still risked it and stretched the bond. It made him sick again, but he did it out of pure instinct." Chris could see in Harry's eyes that he was taking every word he said to heart.

"So what you are saying is that Harry is the human that Norische is suppose to bond with?" Sirius looked between Harry, Chris and Norische.

Norische looked into Harry's eyes, trying to figure out what Harry was thinking, what he was feeling. Everything that Chris had said made perfect sense. He had felt a strong pull from Harry the very first time he had met him in London, but what did it all mean?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I think we should have Harry work with that spell and see if it helps any. With the early warning of the wards, an increased level of skill at occlumency and the spell to add strength to his current skill. I think he should be able to minimize the influence of the Dark Lord. Then if Severus works on a potion to assist with the after effects of such attacks, Harry should be able to stand his own." Remus went over the things that they had discussed, then waited for the others to comment.

Severus simply nodded, as did Pari and Kain, while the headmaster looked deep in thought he too eventually nodded. "Ok then. The next thing we need to think about is Norische. What are we going to do with his situation?"

Dumbledore looked from one face to the next of those individuals in his office. Pausing a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "I am sorry Severus, but the Ministry laws regarding Vampires are very specific. Since his mates were in no danger at the time, his actions are not excusable by law."

Remus closed his eyes for a minute, attempting to calm himself. "What about self defense? The only reason that Norische did what he did was because he was under attack."

Albus could feel Severus' eyes glaring at him but ignored the fire he felt being focused on him. "Unfortunately, according to all the descriptions of what happened, even Mr. Snape's, he left the safety of Honeydukes and willingly put himself in danger when it was not necessary to do so. His actions are not considered self defense, at least not as far as the law is concerned."

Severus growled low at the headmaster's words. "Very well then." Turning to Pari, "Is it possible for Norische to orb safely, even as far along as he is?"

Pari gave the Fumbledore one more vicious look before turning to Professor Snape. "He can safely orb up to the last month of his pregnancy."

"That's all I needed to know." Severus stood and turned to Remus. "Remus, call a couple of the house elves and have them pack our things, as well as the boys things. We will not stay in this place one more night, not while our son's freedom and life is at risk."

Dumbledore stood up. "Now wait one minute Severus. You can't simply leave. You have obligations to…."

Severus could stand it no longer, with those simple words his fury exploded. Slamming his hands flat on the Headmaster's desk Severus leaned over to stare at Dumbledore eye to eye. "Listen old man!" Severus growled low. "The only obligation I have is to my family. For sixteen years I have given my knowledge, my skills, my sweat, and my blood to you and your bloody cause. I have spied for you, I have taught for you, I have killed for you and I have suffered for you. No more!" Severus could feel Remus' hand on his back, although he wasn't sure whether it was there for support or an attempt to calm him. "You have proven in the last few days that you have no respect for family, no respect for me or my son, no respect for loyalty or for your bloody savior!"

"What do you think Harry Potter will say when he finds out that you are willing to let the person who saved his bloody life go to prison for protecting him. He forgave you for allowing Sirius Black to rot in prison for twelve years. But he isn't an innocent baby any longer. Harry will never forgive you…and neither will I." Severus glared one last moment at the man that he had called his friend and mentor for so many years. This man that until a few days ago he would have proudly given his life to save, now…now the man disgusted him. For years he had been used, manipulated and controlled by this old man, and today…today was the last time. Severus pushed himself away from Dumbledore's desk and turned towards the door.

"_Ameti!"_ Before Severus could react a flash of blue light rushed past his head. Severus spun back around, taking one look at the slumped figure of Albus Dumbledore. Severus glanced over to Pari who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Pari cleared her throat. "He twitched."

"Ameti?" Remus looked at Pari questioning.

"It is like your Stupify, only it is Vampyric. I have wanted to hex that fool since I first met him." Pari stated as she put her wand away. "Come on, we need to gather the boys and leave this place before someone figures out how to wake the old bastard."

Remus looked over to Severus, who nodded and extended his hand for Pari and Kain to lead the way back to the infirmary and the boys.

Remus, Severus, Pari and Kain discussed their options as they made their way back to the infirmary. By the time they walked into the ward they had settled quite a few issues and were ready to discuss some of the other options with the boys.

Severus and Remus were a little surprised to find Sirius sitting on Harry's bed talking with Norische, but they didn't have the time to stop and ponder things right this moment.

"Norische, Chris, Draco…we are leaving." Severus stated as the four of them walked into the ward.

"What? What's going on?" Harry turned when he heard someone coming into the ward but was taken back at Severus' words.

"Fumbledore wants to hand Norische over to the Ministry. He is more than willing to gift wrap Norische and present him to that pathetic excuse for a human." Pari hissed as she approached Norische's bed.

"Your kidding? He can't do that. Norische risked his life to save Hermione and me! He can't allow them to take him!" Harry's voice got higher with each word.

"Unfortunately we have been attempting to convince Fumbledore of that very fact for the last few hours and all we did was waste our breath. He has every intention of allowing the Minister of Magic to take Norische, conduct some mockery of justice trial, then sentence him to life in Azkaban prison." Pari walked up beside Norische who was now sitting up with both his mates looking as if they were wishing to pounce on something or better yet some one.

"This is the reason that we are leaving." Severus stated. "If the Headmaster wishes to turn his back on me and my family, and hand my son and unborn grandsons over to the Ministry then he will have to find us all first. Your godmother…stunned…the Headmaster hence we have little time. Chris, go get Norische something to wear. Draco, go tell Madam Pomfrey that we will be taking Norische out of here, and request any potions and instructions she wishes him to have." Severus began assigning each individual a task, which they immediately set off to do.

"We are going with you." Harry stated, looking directly at Severus.

At first Severus wanted to argue but after a moment he merely nodded his head. "Very well. We leave within the hour. Meet us back in our chambers within that time and you and Sirius are welcome to come with us."

Harry looked over to Sirius, exchanging a silent agreement Sirius nodded. "One hour… got it. Don't leave without us."

"Professor, is there any way that we can go to Gringotts before we leave. I want to clean out my vaults, I don't want anything left that Dumbledore might be able to use." Harry asked.

"That's right father, I need to go too. I have to clean out my accounts and so does Draco. Since I am considered a criminal at this point the Ministry might use that as an excuse to confiscate it all and then I would have no way to take care of my mates or our sons." Norische thought.

Severus didn't like it but his son was right. They had no idea how long they would be gone, or even if they would ever be coming back at all. "Good idea. Remus, I want you to go with Sirius and take Harry, Draco and Norische to Gringotts. Empty out all accounts. Your name is on all of my accounts so have the goblins empty all the accounts. They wont be happy about it, but tell them if they need verification that they can owl me and I will give them authorization. Also make sure you tell them that we are removing our funds from their bank because of Albus Dumbledore." Severus chuckled a little at this.

Chris came running back into the room with a pile of clothes for Norische and quickly began to assist him with putting them on.

"Harry, can you call that house elf that adores you?" Severus requested.

Harry nodded. "Dobby." Immediately a pop sounded and the elated house elf appeared before Harry.

"Harry Potter has called Dobby?" Dobby sounded thrilled, until he looked around and saw the others that were present. As soon as he saw Professor Snape the house elf began to try to hide behind Harry.

"Dobby, we need your assistance." Severus started. Dobby's ears immediately perked up at this. "We are leaving Hogwarts immediately. We need to pack everything that is in my suites, as well as Remus', and Harry's things as well. Do you have a few house elves that would be willing to assist us and do so quietly, we do not wish anyone else to know we are leaving…it is extremely important that no one knows what we are doing?"

Dobby nodded his head adamantly.

"Good, gather up a few of the seven drawer chests that Dumbledore has in storage and start immediately. In a few moments I will need one of the house elves to assist with my potions lab and office." Severus instructed and no sooner had he finished than the house elf disappeared and immediately started packing.

Draco came back into the room with Madam Pomfrey just as Dobby disappeared.

"Severus what in the blue blazes is going on here?" Poppy demanded.

"Dumbledore has agreed to hand over Norische to the Ministry. I am taking my son out of here immediately, before that fool Fudge can come back with the Aurors as he threatened." Severus explained.

"Why that….." Madam Pomfrey shut her mouth with a loud clap. Narrowing her eyes she shook her head and turned towards her potions cabinet and began to gather together a box full of bottles, vials, and boxes, mumbling the entire time. "If you have any problems, or you need my help in any way, you contact me…don't worry…I will not say a word. That old fool is just lucky that I'm a lady or I'd…." Poppy stated over her shoulder towards Severus.

"Our thanks Poppy. If we are not back before the twins are born we shall undoubtedly be calling you for that at least." Severus smiled, he knew that the medi-witch had a temper and did not wish to be the blunt of it if she was not permitted to deliver those twins.

"Remus, you and Sirius go ahead and take Norische, Draco and Harry to Gringotts. Then if there is anything you want to pick up from Diagon Alley while you are there go ahead but hurry back. Chris you will come with me and help me pack my lab and personal supplies…I have put over fifteen years into this school, but by damn I am not leaving my own potions and supplies behind for some other fool to abscond with my efforts." Severus took the box from Poppy and thanked her again before he started back to the suites, Chris following close behind him.

As they made their way closer to the dungeons Severus could hear footsteps running up behind them. Before he could think properly, Severus spun around with wand in hand prepared to do battle. Instead of Aurors or the Headmaster, Severus found Blaise Zabini running to catch up with them.

"Hang on!" Blaise shouted, as he got closer.

Severus took a deep breath and put away his wand, then waited for the boy to catch up. "What is it Mr. Zabini we are in quite a hurry?" Severus asked.

Blaise handed Severus the paper that he had in his hand. It was the Daily Prophet, special edition. On the front cover was a photo of Lucius Malfoy, or at least that is what the caption to the picture stated…it was quite hard to recognize the individual from the picture, except of course for the Malfoy trademark platinum blond hair.

_**The Masks Are Off!**_

_Lucius Malfoy, esteemed member of the Board Of Governors, prominent member of the Ministry of Magic and Lord to one of the oldest families within the Wizarding community was found this morning on the steps of St. Mungo's. Suffering from numerous injuries and what appears to be extended exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, Mr. Malfoy is considered in critical condition._

_Sources informed this reporter that Mr. Malfoy was found at 6am Tuesday morning at the west entrance to St. Mungo's Hospital dressed in what appeared to be full Death Eater regalia. Suspicions were confirmed when the attending healers did indeed find the dark mark, clearly indicating one of Wizarding Britain's most influential members was also a faithful servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_While the information concerning Mr. Malfoy's condition is highly guarded it is reported that he has been placed under observation by the Ministry of Magic and is currently under heavy guard by our esteemed Aurors. _

_The Ex Lady Malfoy, and mother to the couple's only son Draco Lucas Malfoy, Narcissa Black stated that she hasn't spoken to Lucius Malfoy since the divorce. Madam Black voiced her concerns for the safety and well being of her son, and stated that by no means did she support Lord Malfoy's actions._

_Minister Fudge is quoted as stating, "This is definitely a shock. I have known Lord Malfoy for many years and at no time have I ever had cause to question his loyalty to this Ministry or to the Wizarding population in general. At this time we are investigating the possibility of the use of compulsitory potions as well as unforgivables. We will get to the bottom of this and we will see that justice is served what ever the end results may be."_

Severus read on although the article was both wordy and vague it at least told them that Lucius was alive. For how long was the question. According to the article, Lucius would face a trial…if he survived his wounds. Perhaps he would get lucky and they would have pity on his worthless soul and allow him to receive the kiss, instead of facing life imprisonment in Azkaban.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Mr. Zabini. Since you are Draco's closest friend and one of Norische friends as well, I trust if I tell you something that you will make sure that it goes no further." Severus waited for the hesitant nod from Blaise. "Very good. Due to the incident in Hogsmeade, Dumbledore is planning on handing Norische over to the Ministry. The Minister has seen fit to charge my son with multiple counts of murder and additional counts of assault. Therefore, since the Headmaster does not wish to prevent this travesty, myself, Professor Lupin, Norische, Draco and Chris will be leaving Hogwarts effective immediately. I wish that I could give you more details than that but unfortunately we don't have the time for it." Severus folded the paper that Blaise had handed to him and placed in into a pocket of his robes.

"Is there any way that I can go with you?" Blaise asked, looking between Professor Snape and Chris.

Severus gave Blaise a rather curious look. "Why would you want to do that, this is the middle of a school year and you…."

Blaise took a step closer to Severus and whispered low. "I have heard from those loyal to the Dark Lord that since he lost so many of his followers recently that he is going to be recruiting heavily. I received a letter from my mother ordering me to make arrangements to come home for a few days. I know my father was one of the ones captured at the attack on Hogsmeade and I think that my mother plans on forcing me to take the mark when and if I go home as a way of making up for his failure. I don't want to join the Dark Lord, I don't want to kill anyone, I don't want to make the same mistakes my father did."

Severus had been afraid that the Dark Lord would seek out his Slytherins, but he had not expected him to do so quite so quickly. With a brief nod of his head Severus agreed. "We leave in one hour. Be ready and meet us back in my quite no later than one hour, if you are late we will not wait for you." Severus turned and placed his hand on Chris' shoulder hurrying him along towards his chambers.

"I will be there!" Blaise called out and took off at a dead run, not looking back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Chris finished stacking the last trunk on top of the pile that was already waiting in the commons room of Severus' suite. "That is the last of our stuff, and everything from Remus' suite." Chris announced.

"Excellent, the others should be back any moment now." Severus stated as he packed the last shelf of his books into the waiting trunk. "Have you gotten all of the things that was purchased for the babies?"

"Yes Sir, it is all in the trunk on the bottom there." Chris started over to help Severus finish up with his potion ingredients and the bookshelves, but stopped when he heard someone knocking at the door. "I'll get that." Chris walked over to the portrait and opened the painting it was Blaise.

"I'm not late am I?" Blaise asked breathlessly.

"Nope we are almost finished packing though, and everyone else should be back in a few minutes." Chris moved aside for Blaise to come in. Just as he started to close the painting he heard someone else calling out.

"Wait! Wait!" It was Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. Harry called out as they were running up to the door. "Chris! Wait!"

"Ok, Ok…it's alright Remus, Draco and Nori haven't gotten back yet, so we are still waiting on them. Come on in." Chris motioned the three of them into the suite and showed Sirius where to put their trunks.

"Miss Granger…what exactly are you doing here?" Severus asked cautiously

Hermione walked over to Severus, still trying to catch her breath. "I am here because I think that what the Headmaster is doing is absolutely wrong. I know that when the Ministry figures out that Norische acted to protect both Harry and I, that when you all leave they will attempt to use me to get Norische or Harry to come back and I am not going to be used by Professor Dumbledore or the Minister." Hermione raised her chin and stated with all the confidence that she could muster at the moment, even though she was completely terrified of leaving her school and everything behind.

Thankfully, when Harry had rushed into the Gryffindor commons room Hermione had been present to see his rather flustered appearance and had followed him to his dorm room. After a rather quick explanation from Harry, Hermione had managed to convince him to allow her to come along with them. Hermione had rushed to her room and packed her belongings as quickly as possible and met Harry and Sirius back in the commons room. She wrote her parents and Ron a letter and gave them to Ginny to owl later, she honestly hoped her parents would understand but right then she didn't have the time to worry with that.

Harry went over to the stack of trunks and placed Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk then turned toward Chris, ready to ask something but was interrupted when the door to the suite opened.

"Severus?" Remus called out as he levitated two trunks into the suite in front of him.

"Over here, what is the matter?" Severus turned at his name and headed over towards the door.

"Nothing luv, I just wanted to let you know we were back and ready to go as soon as you were. I had just a little bit of a problem with the goblins at Gringotts, it seems that the loss of the Black, Malfoy, Snape, Potter, Evans and Lupin accounts was rather upsetting though. From my calculations approximately one half of the funds available to the London branch of Gringotts has been removed from their access." Remus snickered.

"Father… you should have seen the looks on their faces when Dad explained why we were removing our accounts. Grinklok was furious, I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had his personal accounts frozen by the time we left the place this afternoon." Norische grinned as he walked over to where Severus was standing and wrapped his arm around Severus' waist to give him a hug.

Severus shook his head ad glanced over to Remus. "Did you get everything you needed from Diagon Alley?"

Remus levitated the trunk that they had put everything in over to the rest of the pile, "Yes, I think I got everything we discussed… at least I hope I remembered it all."

Severus nodded then looked over to Draco. "Draco, there is something that I think you should see before we leave."

Draco looked at Severus skeptically and walked over to where he stood. Norische looked up to his father, unsure of exactly what was going on but he could feel the tension practically radiating off of Severus. "What's wrong father?"

Severus handed the paper with the article about Lucius to Draco; he had folded it in such a way that the article was right on top of the page.

"What's this?" Draco asked as he took the paper, then he saw the headlines. "Oh crap…" Part of him desperately wanted to read the article and part of him was terrified of what the article might say. Even though Lucius was not the best father in the world, he had still been the only father that Draco had ever had… well except for Severus.

Remus looked at Severus questioning. "It is an article concerning Lucius. Apparently, he was found last night on the steps of St. Mungo's Hospital." Severus stated in response to Remus' expression.

Chris rushed over to Draco and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Oh Draco…."

Norische moved to stand next to his mates and began reading the paper over Draco's shoulder, placing his hand on the small of Draco's back, hopefully giving him some additional support.

"Well at least he is still alive, for the moment." Norische stated as he read the words.

Harry and Sirius exchanged unsure glances, then Harry went over to Draco and placed his hand on Draco's arm. "I'm sorry Draco." Harry whispered.

Draco looked up from the paper and looked into Harry's startling green eyes, then nodded, not really sure to say at this point…or if anything honestly needed to be said at all.

Norische reached over and touched Harry's arm. "This isn't your fault Harry, you were just a witness. You have nothing you need to apologize for."

The sad look on Harry's face told everyone that even though he wasn't directly responsible for what happened to Draco's father, that he still felt guilty.

"Draco's right Harry. You've done nothing that requires you apologizing. The Dark Lord is the one that beat his father, and even with that…it was his father that made the choice to follow the Dark Lord to begin with." Norische knew that what he was saying was true but somehow he didn't think it made any difference in Harry's mind. Harry still held onto the guilt and the pain nonetheless.

Severus glanced over to the boys and his heart ached with the pain he knew they must all be going through. "As much as I hate to say this, we honestly need to get going. I have no idea how long it will be before someone finds Dumbledore and figures out how to wake him. But I do know that once he is awake that he will notify the Aurors, and the Ministry. So, unfortunately…." Severus allowed the rest of his words to fade away.

"It's ok, I don't want to think about this right now…we need to get Norische somewhere safe, then we can worry about everything else." Draco nodded, still looking at the picture in the article.

"Ok then. Chris contact Pari and let her know we are ready and ask her if it is possible for her to send some assistance to get these things to ShadowHaven." Remus asked as he walked over to where Severus was and helped him finish up with the trunk he was packing.

Chris nodded and went to get Nori's orb.

A few minutes later Cabine, Arathe, Narek, Arrian, Daniel and Mael orbed into Severus' suite, each immediately sought out his or her individual. Severus quickly instructed Arrian as to which trunks he wished to go where. As soon as Severus finished, Arrian went over to the first set of trunks and began the process of escorting the items through the orb.

Cabine, Arathe, Narek and Daniel immediately followed suit. As the elves began orbing the trunks and various containers through, Mael tended to Norische and his mates.

Harry turned to Narek. "This is Hedwig, I would like you to set her up an area in my rooms." Hedwig wasn't exactly thrilled about being in her cage again but at this point her safety was more important than her pleasure.

"Of course Sire." Narek gently picked up Hedwig's cage and spoke to her soothingly, which seemed to calm her immediately.

As the elves were taking the trunks and luggage through the orb, Severus explained the article about Lucius to Remus. "After we make sure that everyone is safe I am going to come back and check on Lucius and see what else I can find out." Remus simply nodded and kept silent.

Norische was the first one to orb through, after quickly moving to the side to allow the others to come through, Norische quickly fell to his knees with the dizziness that overtook him. Daniel orbed in right behind Norische and saw him fall, running over to where Norische was kneeling the elf immediately called for Doran and instructed him to go get a healer. Even with Norische's protests, the others present didn't want to risk anything being wrong.

"I am just a little dizzy is all, I'm fine!" Norische exclaimed to the anxious elf trying not to get frustrated at Daniel's motherings.

Chris came through the orb followed quickly by Draco, both rushed over to Norische when they saw that he was on his knees. "Nori!"

"It's ok. I'm fine!" Norische allowed his mates to help him to his feet. "I just got a little dizzy when I orbed in and I went to my knees to keep from falling over." Norische explained.

Chris nodded and conjured a chair for Norische to sit in. Norische rolled his eyes but accepted the chair, actually glad to be able to sit for a moment to clear his head.

Remus was the next to orb through, followed quickly by Harry and Sirius. Remus of course rushed over to Norische and began checking him out with a couple simple diagnostic spells that he knew.

Even though Norische understood the concern for himself and for the babies it was still frustrating. He wasn't a weak individual and he hated when others kept insinuating that he was.

"Nori, Remus didn't say you were weak… he just wants to make sure your ok. Remember that we don't know a whole lot about how those orb things work, so naturally he is going to want to make sure that everything is ok." Harry leaned down to Norische and whispered in his ear.

"Why do you have to be right at the most inconvenient times?" Norische asked crossing his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at Harry.

Harry just smiled and shook his head then turned to help Hermione since she was a little disoriented from her first orb travel.

The rest of them quickly followed suit, orbing into the grand foyer of ShadowHaven. Pari and Kain came into the foyer where everyone was gathered just as Severus, the last to come through, appeared in the bright golden light of the orb.

"Norische… how are you doing? Are you alright?" Pari rushed over when she saw that he was sitting down.

"I'm fine." He sighed and once again explained. "I just got a little dizzy from the orb travel and needed to sit down for a moment."

Pari nodded and left it at that, and headed over to Severus and Remus. "Have you heard anything from Fumbledore?" Pari asked.

"Fumbledore?" Hermione looked at Pari a little odd.

"Well… the man is an imbecile." Pari grumbled beneath her breath. "I am not about to apologize for my opinions."

"No one is asking you too Pari." Norische stood up. "But you must remember that to most, the Headmaster is a great wizard. One of the most honorable and powerful wizards of his time."

"He is a fool!" Pari was getting flustered at the fact that Nori was practically defending the man that for all intent and purposes had planned to hand him over, and seal his fate.

"He may be a bastard, but he is not a fool. Dumbledore is manipulative and cunning. I guarantee he knows more than he is letting on." Severus returned. He didn't like Dumbledore's actions any better than Pari, but over the years he had learned to respect the old man and to never underestimate him. No… Dumbledore was up to something. He would never sacrifice someone that had protected is 'golden boy' if there wasn't a higher cause, irrelevant of what the Ministry of Magic or that bumbling buffoon Fudge stated. The old man was up to something, of that he had no doubt. Severus' only question was what…

It took several hours for everyone to get settled into their rooms and to get unpacked. Remus and Severus had insisted that Norische be checked out by the healer that Doran had brought. After multiple diagnostic spells and a few general tests the healer pronounced Norische and the babies quite fit and stated that if they needed her to contact her at anytime. Mael had fused over him quite a bit, but had stopped when Norische had mumbled something about making sure that Mael would never have to worry about 'fathering' any children.

Norische didn't particularly like the healer either, her hands were cold, but she seemed nice enough. But in the end he was just happy that everything was ok and that everyone was satisfied and stopped worrying about him… for the moment.

Draco and Chris spent the better half of the day going through all of the items that they had purchased a while back that had been delivered to ShadowHaven. They had Daniel moving furniture and rearranging the nursery until almost dinnertime.

Since everyone else was occupied Norische took the opportunity to go walk down to the lake that bordered ShadowHaven. It honestly was quite a walk but it helped Norische think, to clear up some things in his mind…or at least to attempt to.

As he sat there looking over the calm surface of the waters of the lake, so perfect, so smooth, Norische couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty before him. The softened reflection of the sun as it hid behind one cloud then another, cast shadows on the waters that danced and rode the ripples to the shore where Norische sat.

He had no idea how long he actually sat there, he hadn't even paid attention to time at all, at least not until he noticed someone walking up the pathway that he had traveled earlier. At first Norische couldn't tell who it was, but it didn't take long for Norische to realize it was Harry.

Harry walked over and sat down on the sandy beach next to Norische and stared out at the setting sun in front of them. "Everyone is wondering where you are, they were beginning to get worried."

Norische hung his head a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just needed time to think."

"What ya thinking about?" Harry nodded. He knew how confusing things had been lately and how much he had desired to find a nice quiet place and just run away for a bit, and this place was absolutely gorgeous.

"Everything. You, me, Dumbledore, this war, my mates, my babies…everything." Norische stated, although his thoughts had been primarily about the boy that now sat beside him.

"Me?"

"Yeah. What it all means. Why do I seem to need to protect you? Why am I drawn to you? Are you a prospective mate? If so are you interested? Are you gay or even bi? Are you attracted to me? Would you be willing to be a mate of someone that already has two mates? Would the fact that I am pregnant with the young of my other mates bother you if you did turn out to be my mate? How would you and Draco get along?" Norische's voice faded with the last question…

Harry waited a while the asked. "So what answers have you come up with?"

"None, only more questions." Norische looked out across the lake, the crystal blue waters were turning orange from the reflecting setting sun.

"Well I think I kinda have an answer to at least a couple of the questions." Harry mumbled, as if he was not sure he wished Norische to hear him.

"Oh?" Norische turned to look at Harry. As soon as his head turned Norische felt the touch of Harry's soft warm lips graze his own. After a moment of shock, Norische returned the kiss. It was soft and gentle, yet almost timid…as if Harry were unsure of what he was doing.

Norische gently placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulled him to him. He began to trace Harry's lips with his tongue, memorizing his taste, his touch. As Norische felt his body begin to respond to Harry's touch he realized that he now had the answer to the most important question. Harry was indeed his mate.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Well I think I kinda have an answer to at least a couple of the questions." Harry mumbled, as if he was not sure he wished Norische to hear him.

"Oh?" Norische turned to look at Harry. As soon as his head turned Norische felt the touch of Harry's soft warm lips graze his own. After a moment of shock, Norische returned the kiss. It was soft and gentle, yet almost timid…as if he were unsure of what he was doing.

Norische gently placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulled him to him. He began to trace Harry's lips with his tongue, memorizing his taste, his touch. As Norische felt his body begin to respond to Harry's touch he realized that he now had the answer to the most important question. Harry was indeed his mate. The throbbing in his loins told him that he was definitely attracted to Harry, and the hardness that he felt pressing against his thigh told him that the feeling was quite mutual.

[_Nori… where are you? Everyone is getting worried_.]

Norische heard Chris whisper in his mind, tearing his focus away from Harry for the moment. He groaned as he pulled away from Harry's soft lips.

[I'm ok; I am down by the lake. Harry is here with me…we are…talking over some things.]

[_Oh? Talking hey? So have you figured out anything?_] Norische could hear Chris snickering even in his thoughts.

[Actually yes. You were right. Harry is my mate. I am a little busy right now though…perhaps we can talk about it later.] Norische smiled as he looked into Harry's eyes. The sunset was reflecting wild colors of red and purple in those exquisite emerald eyes. Norische was transfixed by the emotions he saw in those eyes right now.

[_Busy…I'm sure. Ok. Be careful Daniel said there have been a few sittings of Centaurs around the lake recently_.] Chris whispered.

[We will be, oh and use your discretion as to what you tell Draco. I am not sure how he will handle this.] Norische whispered as he leaned in to place another kiss on Harry's swollen lips.

[_I think it best if we are all together when we talk about this. I know he is afraid you will send him away._] Chris couldn't keep the sadness from his voice.

[I know. But I will not be sending either you or him anywhere. You are all my mates, my strength, my harmony, and my heart. We will figure this all out…together.] Norische allowed Harry's scent to fill his senses. Such purity, such a sweet innocence… it practically took Norische's breath away.

[Chris, you might tell father and dad though… just to kind of give them a heads up, oh and Pari, she will kill me if she isn't told immediately.] Norische thoughts were distracting him and right now he wanted to focus on the male that was sitting only inches away from him.

[_No problem. I will let them know but don't be surprised if they try and contact you as soon as they find out_.] Chris chuckled.

[Ah…crap… ok, tell them anyway. That will so suck though.]

[_Ok luv. I will see you when you get finished…talking…with Harry_.]

[Wise ass!]

[_Thank you…_] Norische could hear Chris chuckling in his mind and then the following silence.

Norische turned all of his focus to Harry. Reaching his hand up he brushed aside a stray lock of Harry's hair that fell over his eye. Then traced his lips with his fingertips, ghosting over the swollen flesh still hot from his kiss.

"Now what?" Harry whispered.

"Well I think you have resolved the 'are you into guys' question and the 'do you find me attractive' question." Norische smiled gently at Harry. "Now we have to work on the other ones."

Harry closed his eyes as he allowed himself to float along on the sea of sensations brought to life by Norische's touch.

"What's the next question?" Harry asked, doing his best not to allow his voice to tremble.

"Mmmm, maybe the 'is this something you would want' question."

"Tell me about it. If I am your mate, tell me what it would mean." Harry moved so that he could lean on Norische, which is exactly what he did. As Harry pressed his body close, Norische was actually surprised at how well that Harry fit into the curves of his body. Harry's closeness did not help his excited state but the warmth of the body snuggled close to him was too good to complain about.

"I think you are indeed the human that I have been looking for. I know I have been attracted to you since the first day we met in Diagon Alley. I was honestly attracted to both you and Draco that day. Although I focused most of my efforts on Draco, you were never very far from my thoughts." Norische confessed, hoping that Harry understood his words as he intended them.

Harry kept silent and listened, watching the sunset before them.

"If we bond you would become not only my mate, but Chris' and Draco's as well." Norische started. Harry nodded and waited for Norische to continue.

"With the bonding you would receive what my people call gifts, as part of the bonding. Normally you would receive a diluted form of my abilities, and if the bond became a life bond at a later time then you would also come into your own abilities as well, and the ones you would have inherited from me would be strengthened." Norische explained.

"Do you know what 'gifts' I would get? I mean is there any way to tell?" Harry remembered some of the changes that Draco had gone through since he had bonded with Norische and Chris.

"It depends. Chris and Draco both received mindspeak... where we can talk to each other telepathically. Chris got wings just like mine, normally wings, even for my people are rare, he didn't have them on his own. Although Draco hasn't shown any signs of getting wings yet, but that isn't abnormal… Chris didn't get wing flaps for almost three years. Chris can apparate through any ward or barrier, and unlock doors or bindings without a problem, we haven't checked Draco on that one yet. Chris also has the healing touch, Draco hasn't shown anything along that line yet either. We honestly haven't worked a lot on Draco's gifts so I am not sure what he has received in full or partially. I know that his empathy is almost off the charts though…I think he got a major dose of that from both of us. From what Draco said, it has made some spells a lot easier to cast and has dramatically increased his skill in mind magic as well." Norische smiled gently as he pulled Harry closer to him. "Things like glamours are almost second nature to him now as well. He has mentioned that previously he was good at it, but now it is as if he doesn't have to put any effort into the spells at all."

"So Draco got something from both of you guys. Did you get any 'gifts' from Chris when you bonded with him?"

"Actually a couple. I can whisper now, oh and just incase you didn't know…whisper is where you can speak with any vampyre using a mist link. It is interesting to experience but it isn't as personal as mindspeak. It also tends to be one way. Almost like you put a note on someone's mind for them to read. My healing abilities have changed quite a bit, and my empathy has hugely increased." Norische thought about it and smiled.

"So if I bonded with you all, then I would get something from each of you?" Harry contemplated out loud, trying to figure things out.

"That's the way it has been explained to me at least. The gifts would be very weak until the individual learned how to use them properly but they would be there none the less."

"So did you get anything from Draco?"

"You mean something beyond being pregnant?" Norische chuckled, and then got serious again. "Well sort of. My talents in transfigurations seems to be more focused, and I have found recently that I am able to cast darker spells and curses without the drain that I had before, and my ability to understand languages is sharper too."

Harry contemplated everything that Norische was telling him. "So if I bond with you guys I could get this mindspeak thing, and maybe healing, and empathy. Plus in time I might get wings."

"Yeah, and there is also the possibility of being able to change. All vamps are also an animagus. So you could be able to change into an animal, you've seen my wolf, and Chris has a gray wolf, Draco hasn't been able to change yet but I am not sure if he has really tried yet or not."

"I wonder what you would get from me?" Harry thought about the possibilities.

"Well you are well known for your skill at flying, perhaps we shall gain your extraordinary sense of balance. Plus from what father has stated you are a skilled Occlumancer, so that is a possibility. And from what I saw that day at Hogsmeade you are also quite powerful and capable in defensive spells. So those are all logical." Norische explained.

Harry nodded, although he was a little shocked that Snape would give him such a compliment. "So in a way we would all gain quite a bit if we bonded."

"In truth, yes. Even if we weren't attracted to each other…it would still be a strategically beneficial move, especially with that megalomaniac out there after you. If bonding with us gives you even the slightest advantage I would say lets do it. I have to admit that I say that for purely selfish reasons though. The thought of that monster hurting you is very disturbing, and the fact that I can do anything to make sure that you are as strong as possible is one that I have no intention of letting pass by." Norische turned to Harry and placed two fingers under his chin, lifting his face. Leaning down Norische placed another gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Even though the response was tentative it was still immediate, which filled Norische with warmth.

[Norische! Where are you young man!] It was Severus and he sounded furious.

Norische pulled back from Harry and with a deep sigh stated. "Sorry, father is calling through mindspeak…"

[I'm over by the lake with Harry…what's wrong?]

[What's wrong indeed! Chris just informed me that you have come to the conclusion that Mr. Potter is the human that you were searching for. Something about Draco being chosen by your heart and that he is not the human you needed after all.] Severus was clearly frustrated.

[Yes father. Draco can't be my human mate, because he isn't human, he is veela. But he is my mate nonetheless. Harry is the human that I have sought for so many years.] Norische really didn't want to have this discussion telepathically but apparently his father wasn't about to wait until he was present.

[How can you be sure? How can you have three mates? I thought you only required two!]

[Father, please… I am talking with Harry and we are trying to figure some of those things out right now. When I get it all sorted out you will be the first to know. But right now I need to focus on Harry and the questions that are racing through my mind right now.]

Norische could practically feel the irritation radiating off of Severus even through the distance. [Very well, but I expect an explanation soon.] Severus growled.

[Yes father.] Norische sighed and turned to look at Harry again.

"Professor Snape is upset?" Harry asked questioningly.

"You could say that. He is just as confused as I am and he is concerned as well." Norische realized that Harry was worried as well. "Father knows how difficult it was to get approval from the Council of Elders to get permission to bond with Draco… and a four way bond with vampyre is almost unheard of. But if we bond and the council hasn't authorized it then the Ministry can demand that the bond be relinquished. Depending on the length of time we are bonded, something like that could very well drive us all mad or even kill us." Norische really didn't want to have to face these possibilities but he knew that he must.

Harry shuttered at the thought. They may not be bonded yet, but he and Norische had become close friends and he honestly didn't like the idea of loosing him… not now.

"Ok then… what's the drawbacks. I mean…if we bonded." Harry decided to move on and think about the other stuff later.

"Well the first thing is that I am already pregnant. I am not sure how you will handle my having a baby from the other two and not you." Norische tried not to sound insecure about it but it was honestly something he had worried about with Draco and Chris… before he found out he was carrying twins that is.

"Babies are babies. It doesn't matter whose they are. I have always wanted a family, and if we do this, we can always have more babies later." Harry smiled, he couldn't help but remember the day that he had gone with Norische to the healer and found out that Norische was pregnant. It was a shock but he had been thrilled too. It was an amazing feeling.

Norische smiled at Harry. "Who knows, but the next batch…someone else is carrying. I don't do the bottoming thing well."

Harry looked a little sad but nodded. "Your grandfather…."

Norische didn't answer at first; to be honest he really didn't know what to say. But he knew that if they were going to bond that some things had to be discussed, unfortunately. "Yeah. You know basically what he did to me already. When I was eight, he… well… that barrel that he had me chained too… that is where he did it. Same bloody barrel too."

Norische closed his eyes at the memories, fighting the turmoil that was trying to overcome him. "I don't know what made him do it, at first I thought he was just going to punish me for something. I never really knew why he would go into his rages, sometimes he would beat me, and sometimes he would beat my mother. But that day…that day was different. He hadn't spoken all day, which was actually pretty strange for him, since he normally went around ranting about one thing or another. He chased me around the dungeon until he caught me then chained me down to the barrel. The next thing I know is that all my clothes are gone and he is touching me. I could hear my mother screaming from her cage for him to stop, but he acted like he didn't hear her at all."

Harry could feel Norische trembling next to him but he stayed quiet trying to let Norische say what he needed to say. "He started by spanking me, then he squeeze my ass for a while. The next thing I knew he had his finger inside of me. He had never touched me like that before. I started screaming, that only seemed to excite him. Then he was inside me, it hurt so much I couldn't breathe. I know I passed out right after he entered me, when I came too he had finished, I could feel blood and cum running down my legs but he still hadn't released me. He did it three more times that day; at least those are the times I can remember. I know that the last time he did it; I passed out again, because when I came too Pari was carrying me up the stairs out of the dungeon. She took me to a healer and they fixed me up. Unfortunately, what he did still haunts me sometimes. I try not to let it, but…."

Norische's voice trembled as he spoke the last few sentences, his words heavy with emotion. Harry reached around and wrapped his arm around Norische, trying to show his support. Then Harry cleared his throat. "Can I tell you something, something that I have never told anyone before?"

Norische looked down at Harry, unsure but curious. "Of course, you can tell me anything."

"No one knows, I think that Hermione and the Weasleys suspect, and maybe Remus but no one really knows. When my parents were killed, Dumbledore took me to my mother's sister and her husband and left me on their doorstep. My Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley hate magic, and so they hated me. I spent my first ten years of my life living in a broom cupboard under the stairs of my Uncle's house. My first letter from Hogwarts was addressed to Cupboard under the stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. So Dumbledore had to know at least part of it." Harry sighed as he thought. "I didn't even know I had a name until I went to grade school, not a real name anyway. I thought my name was freak or boy. It took me months to remember to answer to Harry or Mr. Potter."

"My uncle would… beat me anytime I did anything wrong. Saying the word magic was worse than saying the word fuck in polite company. Anything magical, even on accident got me beat really bad. Madame Pomfrey knows about some of it, she had to re-break my arm once because my uncle had broke it and wouldn't let me go to a doctor to get it set, so it healed wrong. I went to Poppy because I had numbness in my fingers, that was when she found the break and fixed it." Harry sighed, as he looked down at his arm. Harry remembered the pain, then the embarrassment when Poppy had found out. "I tried to tell her that I had fallen in the garden and hadn't realized I had broken it, but she said it was a 'spiral fracture'. She said she could tell from the type of break that the only way I could have broken my arm like that was if someone had twisted my arm so heard that it broke. She was right. Uncle Vernon had caught me nicking a banger from the trash and had twisted my arm behind me until I dropped the banger. I kept screaming that it wasn't like I was stealing anything…Aunt Petunia had thrown it away. But he was still furious."

"That's when he decided to lock me in. After they had gotten the letter from Hogwarts saying 'the cupboard under the stairs' they thought they were being watched so they gave me Dudley's second bedroom. It wasn't much more than a storage room for his broken toys and stuff, but at least it was better than the cupboard. Uncle Vernon put a bunch of locks on the door and cut a cat hole in the bottom so that they could slip food in, if they felt like it that is. They kept me locked in there most of the time; only let me out twice a day to go to the loo. Uncle Vernon even put bars on the window, so that Hedwig couldn't go out and 'sneak messages to my freaky little friends'. Thankfully I managed to get one of the panes loose and she could slip out through it and hunt for herself. If I hadn't been able to do that she would have died. Sometimes they forgot to feed me for days… maybe they forgot, I think it was more they just didn't want too. Hedwig even brought me back apples every now and then. I never did find out where she got them from but they tasted so good…"

Norische felt rage building up inside of him at Harry's words. He tried not to let his emotions show, he didn't want to make Harry regret telling him about his relatives.

[_Nori? What's wrong? I can feel so much anger coming through…are you all right?_] Chris called out to him, concern thick in his voice.

[_Yeah…what's going on? Are you ok?_] Draco's voice echoed Chris' concerns.

[I'm fine. Harry and I are just talking about some things that are a little hard to deal with right now.] Norische whispered back to his mates.

[_Things? What things?_] Draco asked suspiciously.

[My grandfather, what he did to me. And his relatives, and how they treated him. Oh Draco they hurt him so much, they beat, starved and abused him…it's horrible. That's why I'm so angry.] Norische knew that Draco was worried they were talking about him and that Harry was telling him stories about some of the stuff that he used to do to him.

[_Sweet Salazar… he never said… I never knew_.] Draco sounded worried.

[Yeah he said he never told anyone before. I think he was able to tell me because of what happened with my grandfather. Do me a favor, don't let on you know anything, I really don't have his permission to talk to you about it.]

[_No problem. If you need us, just call._] Chris sounded sad, he knew how hard it was for Norische to talk about his grandfather and he wished he could be there to hold his mate but he knew that Norische and Harry needed to bond right now. If they could find a common ground in their pain, then perhaps they would both be able to heal a little.

[I will. I am sorry for worrying you guys.] Norische knew that he would have to talk about his grandfather with his mates when he returned, he had managed to breach the subject with Harry…but he needed Chris and Draco too.

"Dudley is a fat walrus, my cousin… I don't see how one person could eat as much as he did. He used to beat me up all the time. He has a gang of guys from his school and they used to chase me around and when they would catch me they would all gang up on me and beat me up. Once my cousin broke my nose, and my Aunt Petunia took a belt to me for getting blood on Dudley's school uniform." Harry continued.

Norische let his mates listen in to what Harry was telling him, as soon as they heard his words they got incredibly quiet. Norische pulled Harry close to him, encouraging him to say what ever he wished.

"Every year I would ask Professor Dumbledore not to send me back, every year he would tell me about some blasted blood wards and that was the safest place for me to be." Harry paused.

"You mean that the headmaster knew about the abuse?" Norische asked tentatively.

"He had to have. Ms. Figg, she's a squib that lived just down the street from my uncle and aunt and used to watch me whenever they decided to go out of town and leave me home alone. She told him about it more than once, and he had all the records from Madam Pomfrey." Harry pondered, he had never really thought about it. But Dumbledore had to have known.

"One time when I was twelve, Dobby got me in a lot of trouble. He dumped a cake on my uncle's boss's wife's head. Uncle Vernon blew up. As soon as they left, he beat me with a belt until he was out of breath then he started using his fists. When he got tired he had Dudley start hitting me. I passed out long before they finished. When I came too I was in the basement, covered in blood. I crawled out the basement window and crawled over to Ms. Figg's house. She took me to the A & E at Queen Elizabeth's Hospital. My uncle had broken five of my ribs, and both of my arms, and my nose. The doctors sent for a constable and they were going to press charges against my relatives. But Aunt Petunia rushed into the room crying hysterical acting all concerned saying that I had been missing since last night and that I must have been jumped by some of the local hoodlums. She made such a fuss they dropped everything just to get her to shut up and leave. Since I had to stay with them until school started I kept my mouth shut. Not that I had a lot of choice, since my jaw was wired shut at that point." Harry picked up a pebble that was nearby and tossed it towards the lake.

"After that they were ok to me for a while. Uncle Vernon took down the locks from my bedroom door and removed the bars, just incase family services would come by. The next year they found out about Sirius, the mass murderer that had escaped from Azkaban prison, who just so happened to be my godfather. They were terrified that he would sneak in at night and murder them all in their sleep. So they pretty much ignored me, which was actually a pretty good year. Well at least Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ignored me. Dudley kept up with his gang; they would beat me up a couple of times a week. Most of the time it wasn't too bad but every now and then they would get in a good shot, at least until that day that they were chasing me down the street and a big black dog jumped out of the bushes and started chasing Dudley. It bit him a few times on the butt before Dudley could get back home. Aunt Petunia took Dudley to the A & E and it ended up he had to go through the rabies shots since they couldn't find the dog that bit him. I told them about Sirius' animagus form and that it was probably him and that Dudley had better never try and hurt me again or else Sirius would probably kill him next time." Harry chuckled a little at that. "What's funny is that it wasn't even Sirius. It was just a dog that I used to give scraps to that lived in the drainage pipe near the park."

Harry sat there quite for a while before he continued. "So you see, I may not have been thru what you went through, but I know what it is like to have someone you are suppose to be able to trust betray you. I know what it is like to pray every night that somehow, someday, someone will love you."

Norische closed the connection between himself, Chris and Draco. Taking Harry in his arms they sat in silence as the sun disappeared. Trying desperately to take away the others pain, to give just a little comfort and if possible…hope.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Norische and Harry sat there by the lake for quite some time, not paying a whole lot of attention to anything. Well at least not until Norische's stomach made a horrible growling sound. Harry laughed and placed his hand on the bulge that housed the twins. "It sounds like someone is hungry."

"Yeah, hungry and has poor manners." Norische looked down at his stomach and laughed, then sighed. "I guess we had better be getting back though."

Harry nodded and stood up then reached down and offered Norische his hand. Norische grinned and gratefully accepted the assistance. Not that he needed it really but as he was getting a little bigger Norische couldn't help but notice his center of gravity was just a little off, so sometimes it made his a little woozy when he stood up.

"So what's the next question?" Harry asked as they started back down the path.

"Well I think you answered the one about are you gay or at least bi. That was a yes. Then the one about being attracted to me, well…I think what I felt against my thigh kind of explained that one." Norische smiled, as Harry blushed. "I know I am attracted to you." This only made Harry blush more and he smiled a little boy grin and looked down at his feet. He was so cute Norische couldn't help but chuckle.

"If I remember right the next one was the one about would you be willing to bond with me even though I was already bonded to two others. Well I think we both have come to the conclusion on that one that it would be beneficial for you to bond with us, even if you aren't attracted to me, and since you are I think that is pretty well resolved. Then there was the one about the babies, and we already talked about that. Ah…next I think was the one about you and Draco…" Norische thought out loud.

"As far as Draco… he has totally changed from the Malfoy I used to know. I would even go so far as to call him my friend, him and Chris both. So I don't think there would be a problem there. Next question…"

Norische thought about it for a while then shook his head. "I think those are the only ones I was thinking about."

"Well what do we do now?" Harry stopped walking and turned to Norische who stopped as well.

"We should probably talk to Chris and Draco. We need to find out where they stand on this. Then depending on how that goes we need to talk to Father, Dad, Pari and Sirius." Norische reached over and took Harry's hand.

Harry looked down at their joined hands, and then looked back up into Norische's eyes. "Yeah, I think we should."

"What in the world were you thinking, running off like that! Telling no one where you were going!" Pari shrieked as soon as Norische and Harry walked into the foyer.

Norische turned to his godmother. "I'm sorry Pari, I just needed some space. I needed to think for a while. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I answered each message and kept my mind open in case I needed help. But with everything that has been going on lately I just needed time to think."

"Young man if you weren't pregnant …OOOOO!" Pari was defiantly pissed.

"Yes Minde Cladire." Norische bowed his head; he knew that she had every right to punish him. Once again he had put his safety foolishly at risk.

Harry started to say something but before he could Severus and Remus appeared.

Severus and Remus came rushing into the foyer as soon as they heard Norische's voice. "Where the bloody hell have you been!" Severus roared.

"I am sorry father, I didn't mean to wor…ry … any…" Norische tried to continue but he couldn't. His eyes began to fill with tears, and try as he might he couldn't stop them.

As soon as Severus saw the tears falling down Norische's face all his anger changed to regret. "I'm sorry Norische I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Severus pulled his son close to him. "I was just so worried."

Norische clung to Severus' robe and buried his face in the dark folds. "I'm sor-ry" He sobbed. "Didn't mean…to worry… any-one." Norische managed to get the words out between sobs and gasps for air.

Remus came over and put his hand on Norische's head. "Shhhh…. It's ok, your back now and your safe. Ssshhhh."

Harry came over and stood next to Remus. "Norische you need to calm down, remember what Madam Pomfrey said."

Severus realized then that his outburst very well might lead to his son loosing his babies. "Come on Norische lets get you sat down." Severus wrapped his arms around his son as he led him into the parlor. Norische took two steps then grabbed his stomach and gasped.

"Nori!" Pari rushed to his side.

Severus immediately stopped. "Norische, Merlin…are you all right!"

"Hurts…." Norische began to pant as the pain in his stomach got worse.

Severus' eyes became huge. "Remus contact Poppy immediately! Harry get Chris and Draco! Pari help me get him onto the lounge."

Remus rushed over to the fireplace and immediately called for Poppy, thankfully they had already set up the floo network earlier that morning. In a flash of green the medi-witch stepped through. "Where is he?" Remus pointed to where Severus and Pari were gently lowering Norische down on the chaise lounge. Rushing over to his side Poppy began immediately to do a series of scans.

Chris, Draco and Harry raced into the room together. "Nori!" Chris called out as he saw the pained face of his mate. The three boys rushed over to Norische's side, fear racing through them.

"Calm down, your heightened emotions are doing him no good." Poppy chastised the boys, each of whom immediately appeared to calm down. "Boys come over here and touch Mr. Snape, he needs your energy to calm him."

"Young man your heart rate is way too fast. I am going to give you a calming draught but if you don't calm yourself I am going to have to sedate you. If we can't get your heart rate under control you are going to give birth to those babies right now, and they are not far enough along to survive." Poppy said very calmly as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a vial that she handed to Severus, who immediately pressed it to his son's lips.

Leaning against Severus, Norische obediently swallowed the horrid potion and focused his entire mind on calming himself, and not on the pain in his stomach.

Madam Pomfrey handed Severus another potion. "This one is a muscle relaxant, it should stop the contractions."

Again Norische took the potion without question. He was already feeling the effects of the calming draught as the world became a little blurry on the edges. He could feel his mates touching him, Chris was running his fingers through Norische's hair, Draco was rubbing small circles on the back of his right hand, and Harry was running his hand up and down his right calf. Hey…he just realized that he was already seeing Harry as one of his mates. He could feel the calming energy they were all putting out. Severus whispered soft soothing words to him, as the world got a little farther away.

"Mr. Snape, has the pain decreased?" Poppy asked gently as she did another scan.

"Mmmhmmm." Norische nodded. "Dull now, not sharp…but 's going away." His voice was very soft and slightly slurred.

Madam Pomfrey nodded then looked over to Severus. "This boy has not fully healed from the previous incident. I want him on bed rest for at least three days. If you have to give him a calming draught every six hours to keep him there then do so. He absolutely cannot have any more stress. Not until his body is completely rejuvenated. I want you to give him those nutrient potions twice a day, once in the morning and once before he goes to bed. Make sure he feeds everyday; even if he doesn't eat normal food he still needs to feed. I am going to be back in three days, and we will see if he can have limited activity. If not then he may be restricted to bed rest for a while."

Then Poppy stood up and motioned for Pari, Severus and Remus to speak with her privately. After reassuring Norische that they would be right back they followed Poppy to the other side of the room.

"Severus, your son used a tremendous amount of his magical energy at Hogsmeade; almost to the point of depleting his magical core. What little he had in reserves he used to protect those babies. Until he restores his magical energy he is going to be very vulnerable. These emotional outbursts and stress are causing his body to try and abort the babies. Whether it is to try and prevent further depletion of his magical energy or simply as a means of self-preservation I do not know. But either way, if he loses those babies it could very well kill him. If he does not calm down I am going to be forced to put him into a healing coma, until his reserves are back to normal, and to be honest I don't know how long that will take." Poppy whispered.

Severus tried not to show his fear but he could feel himself begin to tremble. The idea of loosing his grandsons was horrible, but to lose his son as well… the thought was absolutely terrifying. "If we have to keep him sedated until those two babies are born then we will. What ever we have to do to save our son…and our grandsons." Severus looked over to Remus who wrapped his arm around Severus' waist for support.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "It wouldn't hurt you to take a calming draught too you know." She chuckled. "Now…I need to get back before Albus figures out that I am missing."

"Thank you Poppy, we don't know what we would do without you." Remus reached over and hugged the medi-witch.

After the initial shock, Poppy smiled gently and returned the hug. "Just take care of that boy and those babies." She then turned and headed back over to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Severus walked over to his son and took his hand. "I am so sorry Nori, I didn't even think about how my words might upset you."

Norische tried to focus his mind a little before he responded. "It's ok father, you were right I shouldn't have left by myself without telling anyone where I was going. And what just happened proved it. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It's ok Norische. Sometimes we all need a little time to ourselves." Remus smiled as he walked over and leaned against Severus. He knew Severus would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to those babies or his son.

The room took on an almost sad silence, at least until Norische's stomach rudely made its displeasure known. Norische chuckled a little. "That is the reason we were coming back, I think the twins are hungry."

Pari stood and smiled down at her godson. "Well then, I will just go tell Lista that we are ready for dinner. I think he already has something prepared and was merely waiting for your return." She turned and headed out the door towards the kitchens.

"Are you ok Nori?" Draco asked worried.

Norische squeezed Draco's hand and nodded, smiling sleepily at his mate. "I'm fine now. I shouldn't allow myself to get so worked up. These blasted hormones are kicking my ass, I have no idea how girls manage every month."

"Finally! Someone that appreciates the battles we girls have to face." Hermione smiled as she peaked into the room. "Nori, Pari just told me…are you sure your all right?"

Norische nodded lazily but smiled at Hermione as she walked over to stand beside Remus. "Well the original reason that I was looking for everyone is that I just got a message from the Fred and George. They wanted to know if the whole brood could come through, well except for Percy of course. I wrote a message to Ron that explained what was going on before we left, and Molly and Arthur want to talk to everyone. So is it ok if they come through?"

Norische nodded. "Of course, they are always welcome here."

"That's Ron too you know." Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I know, Ron apologized at Christmas and I think he has learned his lesson. I don't mind if he comes here too." Norische smiled at Hermione, he knew she was still in love with the fiery tempered red head, even if neither of them would admit it yet.

"You just make sure that Mr. Weasley keeps his temper in check. I will not have Norische being upset again." Severus practically growled, but he tried his best not to sound too gruff for Norische's sake.

"I'll explain it all to them and tell Molly to give him a calming draught before they come through. Once he hears the details of what Dumbledore has done he will probably explode." Hermione thought about it for a minute. "I'll just tell him that dinner is waiting but he can't come unless he takes the draught. The fact that food is waiting will encourage him to take any vile potion you could hand him."

Remus chuckled and shook his head, the younger Weasley was definitely well known for his admiration of food.

"Father there is something you and dad need to know." Norische looked over to Harry questioning, after a minute Harry gave him a reluctant nod of agreement.

"What is it Nori?" Remus asked gently.

"There is more about Dumbledore, a lot more." Norische whispered as he reached out to Harry, who took the offered hand and squeezed.

"What do you mean?" Severus cocked an eyebrow at his son and Harry.

"I would rather discuss this when we are all together, that way it only has to be said once." Norische stated rather reluctantly.

Severus looked at his son skeptically but nodded, evidentially this was something that involved Harry and it was important enough that Norische wasn't willing to wait until later to discuss it.

"As long as you don't allow yourself to get too upset…there are some things that we all need to discuss anyway." Severus stated.

Norische nodded then closed his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against Chris' hand. "I don't think I could get upset if I wanted to right now father… so I think this is the best time to discuss this."

"Father, I know you are worried about my emotions and my condition. But I assure you that right now it is not possible for me to get upset. And if we don't discuss this now…it will simply sit and fester inside me and that **will** upset me." Norische knew Severus was concerned about him, especially since he had already had issues earlier that day, but he had to tell them about Dumbledore before it was too late.

Severus scowled at his son but shook his head and sighed. "You, young man are a manipulative brat."

"This is very important, I wouldn't put the health of my babies at risk if it wasn't." Norische said quite seriously.

Looking into his son's eyes he knew that it was true, even though the babies weren't born yet Severus knew that his son already loved them a great deal. On more than one occasion he had caught his son reading to the babies, even if it had been articles from his Potions Weekly, it was still quite adorable. With a nod Severus surrendered. "Very well, but if for a moment I feel that you are over taxing yourself I will put you to bed myself, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Norische gave his father a lazy smile, the calming draught was working wonderfully, even Severus' threats didn't faze him. Norische couldn't help but chuckle at his thoughts.

Severus shook his head once again and leaned down to pick up his son from the lounge. "Father I am quite cap…." Norische started but with one glare from Severus he closed his mouth and just rolled his eyes.

Severus picked up his son and turned to Remus. "Can you arrange for someplace comfortable for him to sit in the dinning area?"

"Of course." Remus smiled and disappeared out the door.

"Chris, go get one of his nutrient potions, I do not believe he took his potion this morning…with the excitement and all." Severus ordered and immediately Chris nodded and went to get the requested potion.

"Draco go let Lista know to make Norische's plate light, perhaps a pasta or chicken dish. The calming draught normally reduces one's appetite quite a bit." Draco nodded and went to go find Lista.

"Is there anything you need me to take care of?" Harry asked.

"Yes, go greet the Weasleys and make sure that they are aware of exactly how delicate Norische is at this moment. I know Molly can be a lit fuse, and she is extremely protective of those she cares about." Severus stated as he started carrying Norische out the doorway.

"Do it respectfully, she is a Minde Cladire…" Norische mumbled as he laid his head on his father's shoulder taking in the comfort he found there.

"No problem." Harry smiled and patted Norische on the shoulder the headed toward the foyer to greet the Weasleys.

Severus gently placed his son in the over stuffed lounge chair that Remus had conjured for Norische, growling at his son's last comment. "Norische we do **not** consider you weak or an invalid. But we are concerned with you heath and the well being of both you and the babies. I know it can get frustrating but I have never had a son, let alone grandsons, so I am afraid that I am a little over protective."

"I'm sorry father, I guess I am just a little sensitive. I have never had to be so careful, or had people worry over me so." Norische mumbled.

"Quite alright. I do not make for a very good patient either… from what Madam Pomfrey and Remus have stated previously at least." Severus chuckled.

"Amen to that one." Remus laughed at Severus' comment. "You have no idea what kind of a pain your father can be when he gets sick. Norische, you are an angel compared to your father."

Norische joined in with Remus when he saw the glare that Severus gave his partner. Further comments were cut short when Harry came into the room, escorting the Weasley brood.

"Norische before you say or do one thing, if you even attempt formal manners I am going to follow your godmother's example and give you a spanking that you will remember for quite some time." Molly chuckled as she walked over to where Norische was sitting; leaning down Molly wrapped her arms around Norische in a gentle, motherly hug, that Norische gladly returned.

As Molly pulled back Norische looked into Molly's eyes, Norische could see she was quite serious and had every intention of carrying out her threat. "Yes Ma'am." Norische stated as he fought his training not to lower his eyes.

"Good boy, now…. Severus, Hermione and Harry have given us a little bit of information about what happened. I can't honestly believe that Albus would do something like this." Molly stated as she walked over to sit down a couple of seats down from Norische.

"Well you had better believe it. Fumbledore was more than willing to hand Norische over to the Ministry of Magic and nothing we could state was going to change his mind." Pari stated as she and Kain came into the room. "And Norische, I second what Molly stated. If you so much as twitch formal because of Kain being here then I will demand that he leave and your will be sleeping on your stomach for quite some time."

Norische rolled his eyes and leaned back in the over stuffed chair Remus had gotten for him. " Between having three mates, Mrs. Weasley and Pari, my butt doesn't stand a chance." Norische mumbled.

Harry chuckled at that but quickly cleared his throat to cover his amusement when Norische glared at him.

"Three mates? All right boy… spill it." Pari walked over to the table to stand next to Remus.

"Ok. We honestly have a lot to discuss so if everyone could take a seat, Lista has made dinner and I am sure he is anxious to get it started." Norische lazily waived his hand at the table and the individuals crowded into the room.

Norische's chair was placed at the head of the table so Chris, Draco and Harry sat down on Norische's right, followed by Blaise, Hermione, Ron and the twins. Severus sat down next to his son, then Remus, Pari, Kain, Sirius, Molly and Arthur. Ginny, Bill and Charlie were not quite sure what was going on since they had only gotten sketchy information so far but they sat down next to Arthur, across from Fred and George, eagerly awaiting for someone to explain exactly what was going on.

Norische looked at the new Weasleys curiously. Seeing his confusion Molly began with the introductions. "Nori dear, this is our eldest Bill, he is a curse breaker with Gringotts… he was posted in Egypt until recently and now he is assigned to the London branch of Gringotts. Hopefully he will be here for a while this time. This is Charlie, our second oldest. He works with dragons in Romania, he is actually been asked to teach Care of Magical Creatures this next year. Apparently Hagrid is planning on getting married and will be taking off for a while, so the Headmaster has asked Charlie to take over for Hagrid until further notice. The rest of my children you are familiar with."

Norische smiled at the two new Weasleys and nodded a greeting. "It is great to finally get to meet you two, Fred and George have been telling me quite a bit about you."

Charlie couldn't hide his laughter when Bill reached across the table and swatted Fred and George on the head.

The twins ducked and laughed at their brother's antics but quickly calmed down when Molly glared at them.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley may I introduce Kain of ShadowHaven. Kain is the King of the Vampyric Nation and Pari's brother." Norische extended his hand toward Kain. Molly and Arthur both smiled and nodded towards Kain. Molly was a little shocked when Kain got up and knelt before her then kissed her hand in greeting. It was bad enough for an upstart young man to be bowing and kneeling before her but to have a King kneel before her practically had Molly in tears. Hermione and Ginny sighed at how romantic it all was, but the rest of the Weasleys were what could best be described as gobsmacked. Even Arthur, who had watched how Norische and his mates had honored Molly previously, was shocked speechless.

"Oh please, please get up…your going to have me in tears." Molly shook her head not truly believing Kain's behavior.

"As you wish." Kain rose and went to sit back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I know it is hard for you to be treated in such a manner, but quite honestly it is just as hard for us not to honor you as we have always been told is the proper way. You have brought six fine warriors into this world, and a beautiful, and skilled young maiden. Not to honor you for such an incredible accomplishment is to dishonor everything we hold dear." Norische explained, he knew that all the formal manners made Molly uncomfortable but he desperately didn't want to upset the Minde Cladire.

"It's alright Norische. I am just a little taken back by all this." Molly took a deep breath and tried to refocus to the matter at hand.

The Minde Cladire wasn't offended, Norische sighed and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"Great… Now as to why we are all here today…" Norische began…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley may I introduce Kain of ShadowHaven. Kain is the King of the Vampyric Nation and Pari's brother." Norische extended his hand toward Kain. Molly and Arthur both smiled and nodded towards Kain. Molly was a little shocked when Kain got up and knelt before her then kissed her hand in greeting. It was bad enough for an upstart young man to be bowing and kneeling before her but to have a King kneel before her practically had Molly in tears. Hermione and Ginny sighed at how romantic it all was, but the rest of the Weasleys were what best be described as gobsmacked. Even Arthur, who had watched how Norische and his mates had honored Molly previously, was shocked speechless.

"Oh please, please get up…your going to have me in tears." Molly shook her head not truly believing Kain's behavior.

"As you wish." Kain rose and went to sit back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I know it is hard for you to be treated in such a manner, but quite honestly it is just as hard for us not to honor you as we have always been told is the proper way. You have brought six fine warriors into this world, and a beautiful, and skilled young maiden. Not to honor you for such an incredible accomplishment is to dishonor everything we hold dear." Norische explained, he knew that all the formal manners made Molly uncomfortable but he desperately didn't want to upset the Minde Cladire.

"It's alright Norische. I am just a little taken back by all this." Molly took a deep breath and tried to refocus to the matter at hand.

The Minde Cladire wasn't offended, Norische sighed and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"Great… Now as to why we are all here today…" Norische began…

As soon as Norische started speaking, Lista started serving the evening meal. As traditional Lista presented Molly with a small sample of each thing that was to be served that night and bowed waiting for her approval.

Molly simply looked at the tray of small bowls and plates confused, not knowing what the handsome elf was waiting for or why he had presented these things to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, since you are the viewed as the highest ranking individual present, Lista has brought you a sample of all the items to be served tonight for your approval, before it may be served." Norische explained.

"Highest ranking…." Molly's eyes got huge. "But Kain is the King, and Pari…she is a Minde Cladire as well and is much more experienced than I am at all of this…" Molly's voice rose with each word.

"Kain may be King but he is still a male. Hence the only reason that he was allowed to maintain the throne is because Pari wishes it that way. And Pari may be over 8000 yrs old but she has yet to produce an heir to the throne. Since you are the Mother of seven, you have a higher ranking within our society. Please do not allow our ways to distress you, if you wish Lista can ask Pari for her permission to serve and her approval of the dishes he has prepared." Norische did not wish to upset Molly, but the Elvin nations were even stricter on formality than the Vampyric nations and they too were matriarcle.

"Please Norische, that would be so much easier." Molly fretted.

"No problem at all. Lista, please inform all the others, that as of this point…yourself and all other staff shall turn to Pari, if any authorization or verification is necessary. Also please inform them all to use informal manners towards Minde Cladire Weasley, as per her request." Norische instructed, Lista immediately bowed to Molly and then removed the tray and presented it to Pari for her judgment.

"Absolutely delicious Lista, you have out done yourself again." Pari practically purred as she sampled the dishes presented before her.

Lista practically beamed with pleasure at the Minde Cladire's words. It had been so long since he had the pleasure of cooking for more than the staff and occasionally Kain. Lista was a high elf, his family had served the royal families for millennias, he himself had severed ShadowHaven for almost three thousand years with pride and distinction. Being high elf he had the traditional blond hair and gray blue eyes of the royals of Lothlorian. Thankfully though he had served the young master long enough to be able to deal well with his little idiosyncrasies. To bypass tradition was practically an insult, but if that is what the Minde Cladire wishes, then so be it.

Lista bowed deeply and went then bent low to retrieve the tray, turned and disappeared though two large double doors. Moments later several servers brought out a vast array of steaming dishes and ornate chilled salads. One rather young female elf went around pouring wine for everyone, except Norische of course, for him she poured a sparkling juice drink. It took several minutes for the food to be served but as soon as it hit the table and the servants disappeared everyone waited quietly to see what form of protocol was expected.

"Blast it all, pass me the chicken, I'm starved." Norische poked Severus and indicated the chicken and penne pasta dish that was placed just beyond his reach.

Severus chuckled and reached out for the dish. This broke the silence and soon people were passing around dishes and chatting freely. Servants came out occasionally to refill glasses and remove dishes but otherwise it was like any normal dinner at Hogwarts.

"This is incredible! I have never had anything like this." Hermione took another bite of the delicate fish that had been served tonight.

"It is Kari. A whitefish that is quite plentiful in our lake. It is one of my favorites; Lista is practically a god when it comes to its preparation. The use of carefully chosen herbs allows the true flavor to be captured and released ten fold." Kain smiled at the young brunette.

"It is absolutely delicious!" Hermione closed her eyes and relished each bite.

"Yeah and this pink stuff is really good too." Ron indicated the cold salad that had been placed in front of him.

"That is called Naska. It is made from fruit that is a lot like a cross between a strawberry and a peach. Then they add pineapple, cherries, and whipped cream and wa-la." Chris explained. "It is an elvin fruit, as far as I know you can't get it outside of the lands."

"Oh you can have it imported but it is incredibly difficult. It is one of those things that we are in negotiations with the Ministry with. They feel that the Naska fruit should be restricted and only be allowed import by someone within the medi fields." Kain grumbled.

"Why is that?" Molly spoke up, the dish had been quite delicious but she didn't see how such a delicious fruit could be so controversial.

"Naska fruit, when fermented and distilled properly, is the only known cure for Wizarding Measles. And hence they wish it to be recognized for its healing properties and not for its palatability."

"Wizarding Measles? I thought there was no cure for those, you just have to let them run their course and treat the symptoms as best as you can." Molly gasped.

"No M'lady. They have known about Naska fruit and its capabilities for centuries. They just wish to place such horrendous restrictions on it that it has yet to be offered to the general population." Kain shook his head. He had fought to get Naska fruit as well as several other herbs, fruits and vegetables allowed into the outside world, to try and give outsiders a little better idea of some of the cultural uniqueness of both the Vampyric and Elvin Nations.

The conversation continued along those lines until the rest of the meal was cleared away and tea served. Norische realized that the subject at hand could not be avoided any longer.

"Excuse me….excuse me, everyone." Norische's voice echoed through the dinning hall. Immediately all that were gathered there became quiet and attentive.

"Thank you. As much as I hate to…I feel that we must proceed with the reason that we are all here. There are several things we must discuss tonight and to be quite honest, each one is going to be a challenge in its own nature." Norische looked into the eyes of each person gathered around the huge table.

"Some of the things that we need to discuss are known by most of you but there are other things…secrets… that have been hidden that it is time to reveal." Norische extended his hand to Harry who stood up and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair next to him. "Harry, I know you have kept many things secret for a very long time, but you…more than anyone else here…understands the need to be told the truth…the whole truth. I will not tell them without your permission, but I will say…they have the right to know." Norische reached up and caressed Harry's cheek, he could see the inner turmoil that Harry was going through. He knew that Harry hated what had happened to him, that he felt like a failure for not being able to protect himself from his muggle relatives.

Harry thought about it for a while but nodded his head slowly. "I don't know what you all will think about me when you know the truth, but… Norische is right, to understand what is going on and be able to make the right choices you need to know everything." Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat, but only for a moment… Norische reached over and pulled Harry onto his lap and allowed his mate to be to find comfort in his arms for the second time that day.

Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys watched with confused, even gobsmacked looks on their faces.

"Harry dear, what's going on?" Molly asked in a motherly tone.

Harry just shook his head and buried his face in Norische's shoulder, not finding the strength to answer the person he had thought of as a mother since his second year. Norische knew that this was probably one of the hardest things that Harry had ever done, he began to rub small circles on Harry's back, soothing his frayed nerves.

"I am sorry Mrs. Weasley this is very hard for Harry. It is something he has kept hidden for his entire life. Please, I ask for your patience." Norische said gently, and was relieved that the Minde Cladire nodded even though she looked at the boy in his arms with such sadness in her eyes.

"Since it might take Harry a moment to gather himself, I will start for him. Some of you already know how his relatives, the Dursleys, treated him. Or at least you know part of it. Unfortunately, Harry never really told anyone how bad it really was. From the time he was old enough to reach the stove in the kitchen he was forced to cook for the family. He scrubbed the floors, did the laundry, tended the yard, cooked and cleaned. Honestly Harry was treated no better than a common house elf. For the first eleven years of his life Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs of his Uncle and Aunt's home, in fact his first letter from Hogwarts was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs, #4 Privet Drive'." Norische explained, Molly and Arthur gasped at his words. They knew it had been rough on Harry but they were just beginning to realize exactly how poorly Harry was honestly treated. "The abuse didn't stop with just being their personal slave, Harry was practically starved. Apparently it was one of his Aunt's favorite punishment, any time Harry did anything wrong he was locked in his cupboard and not allowed out for days, on more than one occasion he was locked in with no food or water for three or four days."

"Oh Harry… please say that they didn't do that." Molly was crying for her adopted son.

Harry sat up, his eyes moist with unshed tears. "I can't. When I was six, I broke a plate while I was washing the dishes. Aunt Petunia locked me in the cupboard for four days, no food and no water. Then when she let me out she had Uncle Vernon beat me with a belt for soiling myself and making her house smell like the 'piece of filth that I was'. I think the only reason she let me out was because the smell was getting bad. I couldn't help it, they wouldn't let me out to go to the loo, so…." Harry bowed his head in shame. "I learned not to eat or drink too much after that, just so when she locked me in again, I wouldn't make a mess. When I was eight I nicked a couple of bottles from the refuge and kept one with water in it in my cupboard, the other was so that I wouldn't…well…soil myself, if you get what I mean."

"Oh Harry…." Remus never realized how hard it had been on Harry. Dumbledore had refused to tell him where the Dursley's lived stating that the more people that knew where Harry was the more at risk the boy would be. Not wishing to endanger Lily and James' son, he had agreed, now he honestly wished he had looked for Harry himself and had not taken Dumbledore's word that Harry was being treated well and loved.

"That's not all Dad. The beat him." Norische started but was quickly stopped by the gasps and cries of outrage. He waited until everyone calmed down before he continued, which took several minutes. "From what Harry has told me, his uncle beat him severely anytime he did anything remotely related to magic. He stated that when he was twelve years old his uncle beat him so bad that he ended up in the A & E, with 8 broken bones and his jaw wired shut. And it wasn't the only time he was beaten to the point of broken bones, dislocated joints, and bruises too numerous to count, with the exception of three times he was never taken to the healers either. That is one of the reasons that Madam Pomfrey knows about the abuse. Harry was having a problem with his hand, a loss of feeling in his fingers if I am not mistaken. She did a scan and found he had had a spiral break in his arm that had never been healed properly, and was forced to re-break his arm in order to allow it to heal correctly."

Ron and Hermione had known of some of the abuse but neither was prepared to hear the details. Hermione was crying, leaning on Ron whose face was bright red with his anger. Norische watched as Ron's eyes met each one of his brother's, as their eyes met each one made an almost non-descript nod, barely noticeable to anyone not paying close attention. He knew that as soon as the time was right, all the Weasley boys would be paying the Dursleys a little visit. For some reason Norische got a rather warm feeling from knowing that Harry's adopted family fully intended to get retribution for all the pain that his mate had suffered. Once again Norische caught himself thinking of Harry as his mate, unfortunately as much as he wished to this was not the time to think about that.

"Harry… I know that discussing all this has been hard on you. But I also know you haven't told me everything. There's more isn't there?" Norische whispered to where just Harry could hear it, he didn't want to force Harry to continue if it would be too much for him.

Harry sat silently looking down to his hands. "That is the reason when I told you about my grandfather that you felt comfortable enough to tell me about the Dursleys. Because you knew what if felt like. Isn't that right?" Norische asked gently.

Remus gasped, as did Sirius, Pari, and Severus.

"Was it Dudley or Vernon?" Norische asked calmly, watching Harry closely to see his reaction. When Harry didn't answer, he knew. "It was both of them."

Harry tried to swallow the knot in his throat but it simply wouldn't go away. Barely, just barely Harry gave a nod.

At that Norische pulled Harry close to him and wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. Harry had tried to be so strong during all this, but as Norische's arms closed around him he let it all go. All the pain he had held in, the tear, the fear…it all came rushing forward.

Sirius got up and walked around the table over to where Norische was sitting, at first he tried to reach for Harry but as soon as Harry felt someone else touching him, other than Norische he gasped and curled himself into a little ball on Norische's lap as if he was expecting to be beaten.

Seeing this Sirius began to cry, he knew it wasn't his fault…he had been in Azkaban and he had no way of knowing what was going on with Harry. But the guilt he was feeling was weighing him down, Sirius could barely stand it.

Remus came over and wrapped his arms around his old friend. He knew how much pain he was going through right now. He knew how helpless Sirius felt; he felt the same pain, the same helpless uncertainty.

"Shhhh…. It's ok. No one is going to hurt you. No one is ever going to touch you again." Norische whispered in Harry's ear over and over again as he rubbed his back and held him close to him.

[_Is there anything we can do?_] Draco asked, his eyes red from the tears he had been crying.

[I don't think so. Harry is in a lot of pain right now; I honestly don't know what else I can do for him. I wish I did.] Norische sighed.

Norische looked up from Harry and saw that most of the people at the table were affected by what Harry had said. Ron was holding Hermione as she cried, Blaise was comforting Ginny, Molly was sobbing uncontrollably in Arthur's arms, Chris was holding Draco close to him as he cried silently, Remus was trying to calm down Sirius and Father was rubbing Remus' back as he tried to give his friend what comfort he could. Pari and Kain looked as if they wished to kill something. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were basically sitting there in shock, each looking at the others trying to figure out what to do next.

"Father, can you help me get Harry upstairs to bed. He can sleep in our rooms tonight, I honestly don't think it is a good idea for him to be alone right now." Norische stated as he looked over to his mates to make sure that it was acceptable to them, after receiving nods from both Chris and Draco, Norische looked at his father.

"Of course. Harry… Harry can you walk or do you wish some help?" Severus asked in a soft gentle voice.

Harry just shook his head but said nothing. "Harry, would you mind very much if father carried you upstairs?" Norische whispered in Harry's ear.

At first Harry didn't answer but after a moment he shook his head. Severus stood up and walked over to the other side of Norische. Reaching down he gently slipped his arms underneath Harry and lifted him into his arms.

Norische, Chris and Draco followed Severus and Harry upstairs to their suite. Severus gently laid Harry in the middle of their bed then turned to his son. "Norische, if you need anything…if any of you need anything just call." With that he left Norische and his mates to themselves.

Harry was curled up in a fetal position on the huge bed, just lying there trembling, so unsure of himself… unsure of what was going to happen… unsure of what to do now. Norische could feel Harry's confusion and pain, he wanted to take it all away, he wanted to give the boy/man before him the love that he so richly deserved.

Chris walked over to Norische and wrapped him in his arms, Norische felt Draco do the same. "He is one of us too luv, lets go to bed." Chris leaned back and kissed Norische on the lips then gently helped him out of his clothes.

In a few moments the four of them were curled up in the oversized bed. Norische held Harry close to him as he finally found peace in a dreamless sleep. Draco lay on Harry's other side with his arms wrapped around the soon to be addition to their family, Chris lay spooned behind Draco.

For the first time there was balance, there was completion. There was four elements, four directions, four watchers, and now their were four precious hearts, four battered souls struggling to find love, praying to trust again, reaching out, longing…that night a new beginning was written. A Half Breed, a Vampyre, a Veela, and a Wizard began a new journey.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Severus slowly made his way back down to the dinning area where the rest were still gathered. As he looked into the faces of his family and friends Severus realized they had all been affected by Harry's words, by the shock and reality of it all.

Severus walked up behind Remus who was sitting back in his chair although he still had his arm around Sirius who had taken up residency in Severus' abandon chair. Seeing Severus approach, Sirius rose to move but Severus placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and held him in his place. He knew the emotions that were flooding Black right now, and he knew that Remus was Black's closest friend… and right now he desperately needed a friend. With a nod of thanks Sirius sat back into the chair and waited for Severus to speak.

"What those boys just revealed to us took a lot of courage. Harry has been hiding the abuse and the pain for so long. I can only imagine the strength that it took to tell us all now." Severus began, his voice low and deep, heavy with emotion.

"I am not sure if there was more that Norische wished to state, but I feel that it is a good thing that they retired for now. It has been a very trying day for him, for them all. However, I do feel that we should continue the conversation… I will make arrangements to have our discussion put into a pensive so that the boys can see what we are going to speak about."

"The first thing that we need to address is why we are here. For those of you who may not realize the events of the past several days…let me explain." Severus began… "Several days ago Hogsmeade was attacked by death eaters. Draco, Chris and Norische were in Honeydukes when the attack began, upon hearing the explosion at Gibtree's Magical Gadgets and Gizmos; Norische went out side to see what was going on. Death eaters had blown up Gibtree's and were attacking people everywhere. Norische knew that Harry had come into Hogsmeade with Hermione so without honestly thinking about the consequences he went outside to see if he could find them. Apparently Harry and Hermione were hiding behind some crates that were across the street, once Norische spotted the two of them he immediately went over to where they were in an attempt to protect them. Unfortunately, one of the death eaters spotted Harry at the same time that Norische did and began attacking, using a wide variety of curses… most of them dark. Once he reached them, Norische surrounded Harry and Hermione with his wings; at which point several of the death eaters began firing curses at them. After a couple of minutes Chris and Draco managed to make their way over to where Norische, Harry and Hermione were crouched down."

Severus paused for a moment and took a deep breath then continued. "By this point Norische was in quite a bit of pain from the curses that had hit his wings. Although his wings do protect him from quite a few different curses, the curses that they were using were beginning to take their toll. Norische ordered Chris to stay with Draco, Harry and Hermione, then turned to the death eaters and began attacking. From what he described, at this point he was what he referred to as 'vamped out'. From my understanding he was in a Vampyric rage. His perception is somewhat lacking from that moment on. When Professor Dumbledore, Remus and myself apparated to Hogsmeade the battle was practically finished. Norische was standing in the center of the street, there were bodies scattered around him. It took less that ten minutes to take care of the remaining death eaters. From the reports that Albus received over fifty of Voldemort's people were either killed, captured, or just disappeared. Norische single handedly took out over thirty experienced death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rondulphus Lestrange, Regulus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Nott, Zabini, Goyle, Audry, Alecto, Amycus, Gibbon, Jugson, McNair, Marilin, Shanty, Hacnkey, and Craxe have been mentioned by both the Dark Lord and the Ministry."

Remus spoke up at this point. "Minister Fudge found out about what had happened and the degree of damage that Norische was able to do to the Dark Lord's most experienced death eaters, and he decided that Norische would make a most useful asset to the Ministry of Magic in the war against the Dark Lord. When Severus and I refused to force Norische to become the Ministry's newest weapon and latest pansy, Fudge declared that he was going to be charging Norische with twenty three counts of murder and seven accounts of attempted murder."

Molly and Arthur gasped at this, but continued to listen intently.

Remus continued. "When Severus, Pari, Kain and I spoke with Professor Dumbledore he stated that there was nothing he could do to help Norische. We suggested that Norische was merely acting in self defense but Dumbledore stated that Norische and his mates were safe within Honeydukes at the time of the attack and that Norische had willingly and consciously left that safety and intentionally put himself in the line of fire, hence it could not be considered self defense. We also mentioned that he was defending Harry and Hermione at the time that he was attacked and subsequently lost control. Dumbledore stated that since the law only allowed leniency for a Vampyre loosing control during acts of self preservation or during the protection of a mate, that Norische unfortunately was not protected by the law and he had no choice but to allow Fudge to take Norische as soon as he was able to travel."

"How can he be so blind! Norische was protecting Harry!" Bill shouted.

"Yeah and my Hermione too! What was he thinking!" Ron growled, Hermione quickly leaned over and whispered something in his ear that caused the boy to blush and nod, Ron looked around at everyone to see if they caught his slip. Yeah he thought of Hermione as his, but he didn't honestly need his brothers teasing him about it right now.

"I can honestly say that I cannot fathom what the headmaster is thinking or why he is willing to allow such atrocities to occur. I know that I will not allow him to manipulate myself or my family from this day forward. Prior to Harry's disclosure I had thought perchance that Albus had done this for some noble cause. Knowing that Remus and I would never allow the boys to be used by the Ministry or imprisoned. That by not standing beside our decision that he knew we would be forced to take action." Severus shook his head wearily. "But now, now I am not sure."

As an elf came through and refilled the teapots and poured more tea for those that required it, the room sat in somewhat strained silence. Lista sat out several trays of delectable sweets, pastries and chocolates of all forms and prepared fruits, some that were quite familiar, others were rather odd but still delicious.

"What about the other Slytherins?" Blaise asked as he popped another chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth.

Severus looked down the table quirking an eyebrow at the young man. "What do you mean Mr. Zabini?"

"Well… as you know, after the attack several of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins received letters from their family stating that they were to make arrangements to come home for a visit, that a friend of the family would be in the area and was anxious to meet them. We all knew that the 'friend of the family' was the Dark Lord, and that when it said he was anxious to meet us meant that he was making plans to give us the dark mark and initiate us into his ranks." Blaise paused for a moment to stare at the half eaten strawberry, suddenly loosing his appetite he placed the luscious berry on his plate and continued. "When I went to Dumbledore with some of the letters he just read them and shook his head. He said that unfortunately he couldn't do anything to help. Since the letters didn't come right out and state anything about the Dark Lord, or any illegal activity that he could not interfere. He actually stated that perhaps I was over reacting or that I had misinterpreted what the letters said. I told him that my father was sitting in a cell waiting for trial as a Death Eater and I am pretty sure that he had spoken to the Dark Lord prior to his incarceration about making me take the dark mark. He stated that if he didn't have solid proof that the students were in jeopardy that there was nothing he could do." Blaise huffed in disgust at the headmaster's words.

"That's not true!" Hermione shrieked. "The bi-laws of Hogwarts clearly state that if for any reason the Headmaster or Headmistress believes a student's well being is in question or there is a perceived threat that it is the responsibility of the Headmaster/Headmistress to take it upon themselves to restrict said student's activities accordingly and notify the appropriate authorities. Even if the Headmaster doesn't think the threat is real, once notified of a perceived threat that it is his responsibility to notify the Ministry and the Board of Governors and allow them to make the decision as to the appropriate steps to take." Hermione took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself then continued. "By not notifying the Ministry and the Board of Governors the Headmaster knowingly and willingly placed a student's life in danger, which is an offence that warrants dismissal and formal charges to be pressed."

Ron took it upon himself to interpret Hermione's statement. "So in other words what Dumbledore should have done is say 'no student could leave the grounds of Hogwarts' and sent the letters and stuff to the Ministry. And that since he didn't…he can get canned?"

Arthur nodded. "While I can't quote the bi-laws of Hogwarts like Hermione can, I do know that one. Albus has used it on occasion when a student had an abusive situation at home and it was his duty to step in and protect the student."

"Then why didn't he step in when Harry was getting beat up by his Uncle?" Fred demanded.

"Yeah, if the law was on his side, how could he let Harry get hurt like that?" George echoes his brother's concerns.

Immediately everyone at the table began talking at once, Severus squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in an attempt to remain calm but it was not working. Finally the commotion was getting on his nerves so he shouted above the many voices… "Enough!" The room quickly became silent. "I know we all have many more questions than we do answers right now, but we can't let our emotions over rule logic and facts at this point. We must focus people."

"Agreed." Remus stated. "Are there any more things that Dumbledore has done that might seem questionable?"

Harry sighed deeply as he curled into Norische's arms. Never in his life had he ever felt so secure, so safe. The events of the evening slowly came back into focus as the sleep induced fog cleared away. He couldn't believe they all knew now. They knew about the abuse, the neglect, the…other. Would he ever be able to look them in the eyes again? Would they all hate him? Harry's had so many questions, painful questions? He didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to lose himself in the warmth and security he felt right this moment.

Unfortunately, his euphoria was short lived. Harry felt something odd. Something was poking him in his stomach; something was in bed with them. Harry jerked upright with a start.

"What's the matter?" Norische asked, startled awake by Harry's quick movement.

"What was that?" Harry gasped as he looked around the bed to find out what was poking him.

"What was what?" Draco groaned, awakened by the activity of the other occupants of the bed.

"Something was poking me…in the stomach." Harry moved some of the covers around to see if he could find what ever it was.

"Poking you…huh?" Draco was confused and sleepy, frustrated about being woke up.

"I'm sorry Harry…" Norische chuckled and placed a hand on his belly. "It was the babies. They have a tendency to be awake when I wish to sleep. Or at least one of them is awake. I can't tell if it is one of them or both." Norische groaned as someone decided to push on his bladder without warning. "Blast…." Throwing the covers back, Norische got up and rushed to the loo.

Harry watched as Norische took off to the loo, then looked over to Draco who was slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Does that happen often?"

"Yeah, in the last month or so mainly though. It was really weird to wake up when they are moving a lot. Usually he sleeps on his back with me on his left and Chris on his right side, so it isn't too bad. But lately he has been having problems sleeping on his back, so we usually let him get comfortable however he can and then get in bed around him." Draco yawned, curling back into the warm chest that was pressed against his back.

"Draco….shush… 'm sleepin'" Chris grumbled as he tightened his arms around his bedmate.

"Sorry, the babies woke up Harry." Draco whispered.

"Babies!" Chris was immediately awake. "What's wrong? Where's Nori?"

"Calm down…" Draco chuckled, turning his head to where he could kiss Chris. "Nori is in the loo, and he's fine. The babies were awake and they were kicking Harry so he woke up. He was scared that something was in the bed with us, but it was just the babies moving around."

Chris kissed Draco deeply. "Oh… ok." Immediately calming after Draco explained.

Draco chuckled at Chris' reaction. Even though neither one of them had ever been a father before, Draco seemed to be handling Norische's pregnancy a lot better than Chris. He was always over protective and worried a lot. Sometimes Draco felt guilty about not worrying so much, but then he realized that it wasn't that he loved Nori or the babies any less than Chris did, it was just that he reacted differently.

Every since they had found out about the pregnancy Draco had been reading every book on male pregnancy that he could get his hands on. He even read some on female pregnancy and how to care for the babies after they got there. He did not like not knowing something, and he had no intention of being unprepared when his son arrived or if Norische needed him.

So far Norische's pregnancy had been pretty good. Well except for the moodiness but that was understandable. From what Poppy had said, as well as all those books, for all intent and purposes Norische was in hormone hell right now. His body was producing hormones to be able to carry the babies that it honestly didn't know what to do with. Poppy had said that around the sixth or seventh month that his body would get used to the hormones and they wouldn't cause such horrible mood swings. Draco didn't want to say anything but he was desperately looking forward to that time. He was so used to Norische being the strong one, the one that could handle anything, and the one that was never hurt or afraid…that seeing him so…well…fragile, was disturbing.

In a way Draco loved being able to be there for Norische, to be the strong one. But it was confusing too; he could never be as strong as Norische, or even Chris for that matter. He had spent his whole life doing exactly what his father ordered him to do, doing things that he didn't want to do, in a futile attempt to make Lucius proud of him. Draco laid there quietly in Chris' arms, his mind wandered to Lucius when Norische came back in the room.

"I hate being pregnant!" Norische huffed as he walked over to the bed.

Harry looked at Norische confused. "What's the problem?"

Norische lifted up the covers and crawled back into the bed as he grumbled. "Well someone is always kicking me from the inside while I am trying to sleep. One of them thinks it is a cool game to see if they can kick my bladder hard enough to make me wet myself. And I can't see my feet, so I have to sit down to pee and then getting back up is no picnic."

As Norische snuggled down next to Harry drawing on the warmth and comfort he found there, Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "You think this is funny, wait till you get pregnant… we'll see if you think it is funny then." Norische scoffed.

"Me…pregnant? But I can't get pregnant. I'm human." Harry's eyes got huge at the suggestion.

Chris groaned and joined in the conversation since sleep didn't seem like a true possibility at this point. "Harry, not only can Vamps and Veela get pregnant but they can impregnate their mates at well…even if their mate is a human." Chris yawned and pulled Draco close to him.

"Yeah, the only difference between us and you, after we bond is that Vampyre and Veela have breeding cycles so they can only get pregnant at certain times. Wizards on the other hand don't have cycles so they can get pregnant at anytime." Draco gave Harry his best evil Slytherin smirk.

"EEEwwww" Harry shuttered at the thought. "I have always wanted a big family, I just never thought that I would be the one having the babies." Harry began to look a little pale so Norische chuckled and pulled him over so that his head was resting on Norische's shoulder.

"That isn't something you will have to worry about for quite a while I think. Since you are human there are a lot of contraceptive potions and spells that will work for you. Being Vampyric there are only two potions that I know of, and honestly neither work well if the individual is at the peak of his or her cycle. Veela aren't quite as bad but almost, I think there is one potion that will work except during Lucmosk."

Draco lifted his head to look around Harry. "Lucmosk?"

"Yeah, a Veela cycles twice a year. Each time for five days, the third day is when he or she is most fertile, that day is called Lucmosk. They produce a pheromone that is extremely potent, practically driving their mate wild with lust. Normally from sundown on the second day to sunrise on the fourth day it is pretty much one continuous breeding." Norische explained.

"Wow…36 hours of constant sex. Hey! I was raw after eight hours, how am I suppose to go 36 hours and not end up doing permanent damage to myself?" Draco gasped. While the idea of having another sexual marathon like they had on his birthday was inviting, the idea of almost two days of continuous sex was a little much.

"Correction…" Chris interjected. "We were **all **raw after that night." Chuckling softly to himself.

"You will be putting out a lot of hormones and pheromones that will allow you to go the distance without being too bad off." Norische responded. "It will be ok. We will have Pari pick up some of that gel that she got Chris and I a while back and it will take care of it. I mean Chris and I went at it for two weeks, fifteen to twenty times a day. I hurt in places I didn't know could hurt. It was defiantly not easy, but we made it through and he didn't get pregnant."

"I thought you said that it was really hard for a Vamp not to get pregnant while they are in season?" Harry asked puzzled.

"It is. And for a while we thought he actually was pregnant, but thankfully it was a false alarm. He was just way too young to get pregnant. Normally the first two cycles a vamp has the body is not yet fully matured. So even thought they have all the right bits to get pregnant it is like they aren't turned on yet. It is possible, don't get me wrong…but during the first two cycles it is harder to get pregnant than during any other cycle. During those first two cycles there is like a forty percent chance that a vamp can get pregnant, I think."

"That sounds about right. At least from what I can remember from Pari." Chris thought out loud.

"Crap!" Norische growled.

All three of the other bedmates immediately looked over to Norische worriedly. "What's wrong?" They asked in union.

"I have to pee again." Norische grumbled as he threw back the covers; glaring at his chuckling mates over his shoulder as he made his way to the loo.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Severus was practically seething. _How could he have not seen it? How could he have been so blind? He trusted that old man, how is this all possible_? Severus mentally berated himself for not seeing the patterns sooner, for allowing Dumbledore to control his life to such a magnitude without ever even realizing it.

"All right…" Hermione stood up and started pacing. "Let's put all the pieces together." They had all been sitting at the table going over several things for what seemed like hours. Everyone was getting tired and testy, but no one wanted to leave or let this drop now that they were so close.

"Since the center of all these events appears to be Harry we will focus on his life and the things that are directly associated with him. The first thing we have is the prophecy. Prior to Harry's birth, Sibyll Trelawney, went to Dumbledore for a job. During the interview supposedly she had a miraculous premonition involving the then rising threat, Lord Voldemort. She was immediately hired on, although since that date she had yet to produce another accurate prediction. Which is honestly suspicious in itself." Hermione stated as she paced the length of the table and back.

"The next series of events honestly takes quite a bit of planning. First there are two women that are currently members of the Order that are pregnant and due to give birth as 'the seventh month dies', Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter. Both have fought against Voldemort several times, hence they both "have thrice defied him", again as the prophecy stated. Also both women were carrying sons, as the prophecy clearly states the one with the power to kill the Dark Lord will be a male."

"Next somehow this amazing prophecy gets 'accidentally' leaked over to our up and coming evil one. Oddly enough only part of the prediction is actually given to Voldemort. The part about 'the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal' was suspiciously left off." Hermione paused for a moment in consideration before continuing. "Because of that 'leak', Voldemort starts looking for this child that will have the power to kill him. For some reason he focuses on Harry Potter, although why specifically Harry and not Neville…let alone all the other babies that were born on or around the last of July I don't know."

"The only interest that Voldemort appears to have towards the Longbottoms is when they are captured by death eaters and tortured into insanity by being held under the cruciatus curse for an extended period of time. Franklin and Alice Longbottom suffer from permanent brain damage but their year old son, Neville, is not touched. Neville is given to his grandmother, Franklin's mother, to raise."

"Anyway… that brings about the next string of events. After the attack on the Longbottoms, James and Lily Potter are told about the prophecy and hence go into hiding with their son who had just turned a year old as well. They put their location under a Fidelius Charm, with Sirius Black as their secret keeper. However, after speaking to their dear friend Albus Dumbledore they decided to change their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore apparently used the logic that Sirius' brother was already in service to the Dark Lord and that the Black family was full of dark wizards… So they changed their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew who, oddly enough, was actually in service to the Dark Lord, while Sirius was not. Of course Voldemort was thrilled with the information and immediately attacked Godric Hollow, killing both Lily and James Potter." Hermione once again paused in her pacing to think for a moment, then shaking her head she began again.

"Unfortunately, things didn't quite go as they were planned. Lily being quite gifted at charms put a protection spell around Harry, changing the Avada Kedarva some how so that the curse was reflected back to Voldemort, altering his form. Leaving him something along the lines of a disembodied soul, although not dead." She would have to look that one up at sometime, Hermione thought silently to herself.

Even though Hermione was much younger than most of the individuals in the room, even Severus could appreciate her ability to think logically and recall details that at times seemed minuscule thus he nodded at her comments, encouraging her to continue.

"With James and Lily dead, Harry should have been placed in the care of Sirius, as per the Potters' request. However, Peter Pettigrew strikes again, this time framing Sirius for his murder as well as the death of thirteen muggles." Hermione stopped her pacing for a moment to look over at Sirius who was listening intently by this time. "Something I never understood…as the chief wizard of the Wizengamot why did Dumbledore not insist on the use of Veritaserum to prove Sirius' innocence."

Remus was the one to speak up at this point. "Because Dumbledore knew that Sirius would be found innocent, and take custody of Harry. By not allowing a trial, Sirius would have no options; he was found guilty and sentenced."

"Right," Hermione continued as she resumed her pacing, "So it must have been his intention to remove Sirius from the picture before hand. He knew that the only other person, other than the Dursley's, that could take Harry was you." Looking over to Remus. "But because of the laws against werewolves, there was no chance that you would be granted custody so you were no threat…but Sirius was. So conveniently enough Pettigrew framed Sirius who was sentenced without trial, and since the only way for him to maintain his sanity while in Azkaban was to remain in his Animagus form…Dumbledore never worried about Sirius telling anyone about what really happened, since he would either be insane at the time or in the form of a big black dog."

Molly looked over to Arthur who sat slumped in his chair, sadly shaking his head in disbelief. How could this treachery have gone on for so long without anyone questioning Dumbledore? She had trusted him with the lives of her children. They all had trusted him. Reaching over Molly took Arthur's hand in her own. Feeling the warm touch of his wife's hand Arthur looked over and graced her with a sad half smile, letting her know how much he appreciated her being there.

"Dumbledore could have had himself listed as Harry's guardian, but he didn't. Instead he placed Harry with the Dursley's, even though he knew from Lily that they hated magic, and anything to do with magic. So for the next eleven years Harry was beaten, abused, starved, and… worse…" Hermione couldn't bring herself to mention the sexual abuse that Harry had eluded too earlier. "During those eleven years Dumbledore never sent anyone over to check on Harry, never tried to make sure he was ok and never once tried to help him. We know that Dumbledore knew how Harry was being treated by the way his first letter was addressed… "the cupboard under the stairs" … he knew then that Harry was not being taken care of, that he was not loved, that he wasn't even given the most basic of necessities. When Harry arrived at Hogwarts it was easy to tell that he was smaller than the rest of the kids, practically skin and bones. Every year Harry begged not to be sent back, and every fall when school started up again he would be skinnier than he was when he left. Unlike most students who gained weight and grew during summer hols, Harry actually lost weight and almost never grew any during his time away from Hogwarts. His second year not only did he tell Dumbledore about how he was treated, but so did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The bars on the windows, the forced rescue, the locks on the outside of his bedroom door and again the starvation and bruises. That is also the year that Madam Pomfrey found out about when Vernon broke Harry's arm and never took him to the doctor. That was also when she did the full diagnostic and found out that he had had eighteen broken bones over half of them had not been properly healed." Molly gasped at this information but didn't interrupt.

"The only reason that I know about all of that is that Madam Pomfrey asked Ron and I, if Harry had ever mentioned having any problems at home. And before we would tell her anything we made her tell us what she had found. We also made her promise to go to Dumbledore if we told her. After we told her what we knew, she did go to him, because he came to talk to us. He told us that there were blood wards on the Dursley's house and that it was the only safe place for Harry to be and that if we make a fuss that they wouldn't let him come back, and hence put him in danger." Hermione explained.

"Yeah…he said that even if the Dursleys was not the best place for Harry to be, that it was the safest, other than Hogwarts that is. When we asked why Harry couldn't stay at Hogwarts during the summer like he did during the winter hols, Dumbledore said that each summer they reset the wards around the school and so it was practically left defenseless on and off during the summer as they would take one or two wards down at a time then rebuild them. From the way he made it sound it took most of the summer to reset the blasted things. We didn't want Harry to be in danger so we didn't press it none. We just made sure that we snuck him some food and stuff so he wouldn't go hungry, and that we made him write us at least once a week…just to make sure he was ok. It was all we could do…." Ron's voice fell silent with the last words. He now knew how bad Harry had been treated, and he hated himself for not trying harder to protect his friend. He had learned earlier this year just how horrible it was to be alone, and he never wanted Harry to be forced to go through that.

Hermione walked over and placed her hands on Ron's shoulders, letting him know that she understood the pain and regret he was feeling. "We have to assume that Dumbledore intended for Harry to be treated like that, since he knew about it and did nothing to stop it. Even if the Dursleys was the safest place for Harry to be, he could have had someone checking up on Harry, making sure he was safe. He could have put special warning alarms up so that when ever Harry was being hurt that the Order or the Aurors would know and come to help. Hell…he could have paid the Dursleys money to guarantee Harry's safety and that he was well cared for. He had options even if Harry had to stay at the Dursleys; Dumbledore still had options… he chose to ignore those options. Hence we have to assume that he wanted the Dursleys to treat Harry that way, in fact he was practically encouraging it by threatening Vernon if anything were to happen to Harry."

"But why, that doesn't make sense?" Ginny asked. She understood everything that had been explained so far but she still didn't understand why Dumbledore was doing it all.

"Well…Harry was practically treated like a house elf the entire time he lived there. Cooking, cleaning, doing chores and the lot. He was beaten and…molested…" Hermione paused when Molly gasped at the use of the word. "When Harry came to Hogwarts he had practically no self esteem. He thought of physical and verbal abuse as something that was common. He accepted pain, never complaining. He never argued or tried to defend himself, even when he knew he was in the right. He saw himself as worthless and a freak, a burden, and so no matter what he never complained. He learned to accept someone else controlling his life and him and thought nothing about someone using guilt, fear or pain to manipulate him…he was used to it. By forcing Harry to stay with the Dursleys, Dumbledore created the perfect slave."

This statement brought about a roar of comments and arguments from everyone.

"Now wait a minute, Harry is no one's slave!" Fred called out.

"Yeah, he isn't some sap that just does what everyone tells him too!" George added.

Sirius yelled out his agreement, Harry may have his moments but he was not a weak person…even with all that has happened to him.

"Wait! Wait!" Hermione tried to calm everyone down, unfortunately that took a minute or two. "I am not saying that Harry is a slave, what I am saying is that that was what Dumbledore's intentions were…to create the perfect slave." This announcement calmed everyone quite a bit, although the Weasley twins and Ron were still a little rattled.

"When Harry came to Hogwarts, he had his first real meal. He was sleeping in a real bed for the first time in his life. He had friends, something that Dudley had made sure he never had before. He was safe…or reasonably so. Harry saw Hogwarts as his new home, more of a home than he had ever known. Hence he saw Dumbledore as his savior. From the moment he came here, Harry idolized Dumbledore. Even when he didn't agree with what the headmaster was doing he never lost faith in him, he never wavered with his loyalty. Harry would willingly give his life if it meant saving Dumbledore." Hermione paused for a moment, listening to her own words. Suddenly realizing just how much the betrayal of Dumbledore will truly affect Harry, how much pain he would soon face. Hermione felt Ron's hand squeezing hers, bringing her thoughts back into focus.

"Ok…um…like I was saying. Um…oh yeah. Harry's first year at Hogwarts he meets Quirrell, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who Dumbledore hired just a month prior. Oddly enough Quirrell had no previous teaching experience, and was… limited … to his magical abilities. Definitely not the best person for the job, but Dumbledore hires him anyway. What most people didn't know was that Quirrell was playing host to the parasitic form of Voldemort at the time. However, from Dumbledore's own words we know that the wards are tuned so that he is made aware of the presence of dark magic, as well as the presence of Voldemort. So Dumbledore had to know that Quirrell and Voldemort were sharing the same body. Even if Voldemort didn't have his own body, he was still the same person, still had the same magic. No, there was no way he didn't know." Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder and then turned to once again pace the length of the huge table.

"Harry was forced to face Voldemort for the second time in his life. And again Harry destroyed the body that housed that evil bastard but Voldemort escaped and once again he was a disembodied essence. The most powerful Dark Lord in existence, beaten by an eleven-year-old boy with practically no training. Three first years worked together and were able to break the riddles, crack the codes, and solve the mysteries. But it was Harry alone that faced Voldemort, and Harry alone that destroyed Quirrell." Hermione paused as a young female elf that she didn't know brought in some more tea.

After a quick introduction Hermione found out that the girls name was Shayna, Hermione asked Shayna for some juice, since all this talking was making her throat rather dry and she just wasn't in the mood for tea right now. After a quick nod, Shayna disappeared into the kitchen but quickly came back with a tray carrying a crystal pitcher and several glasses. Hermione smiled as she sipped the sweet liquid, even with all the new and interesting things they had been introduced too since arriving there was still something perfect about an ice-cold glass of pumpkin juice.

"Delicious." Hermione licked her lips and sighed with pleasure, after hearing a chuckle from the direction of the table, Hermione blushed, quickly cleared her throat and continued. "Second year." She began. "Although the specifics are unknown to me, somehow Lucius Malfoy suddenly became the proud owner of one of Voldemort's prized possessions; a diary, Tom Riddle's diary to be exact. Instead of doing the logical thing and putting the diary away somewhere for safekeeping, he slips the diary into the cauldron of one Ginerva Molly Weasley. While his original reasons are still a mystery, the end results were that the sixteen-year-old manifestation of Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, took control of our beloved Ginny's body and terrorized Hogwarts, opening the Chamber of Secrets and releasing a Basilisk."

Ginny shivered at the memories of that horrible year. Blaise leaned over and put his arm around the young Weasley, even though there were a few glares directed his way from across the table.

"For the third time Harry faced off against Voldemort. This time Harry was practically on his own. I was petrified and laying in the infirmary, and Ron was trapped on the other side of a wall of rock with a mind wiped Lockheart who was even more useless than normal and a broken wand. Not only did Harry have to face Voldemort, but he also had to battle a sixty-foot Basilisk that could kill by simply looking in its eyes as well. Did Dumbledore come to Harry's rescue this time? Did he try to help him in any manner? No, he left Harry to battle it out on his own once again." Hermione huffed with frustration. "Dumbledore claimed he had no way to get into the Chamber of Secrets, but that was a lie. Since Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix came to Harry's aide even if Dumbledore did not. Fawkes blinded the Basilisk, which gave Harry a fighting chance, and brought Harry the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry used the sword to kill the Basilisk but not before he was bitten, as he knelt dying from the poison, once again Fawkes came to him. Fawkes cried on the bite, healing the wound and ridding Harry of the deadly poison. Then using pure instinct, Harry destroyed the diary and the sixteen-year-old manifestation of Tom Riddle, using the broken basilisk fang that he had removed from his arm. For the third time Harry defeated Voldemort and survived, for the third time Harry almost died, for the third time Dumbledore had done nothing to save him."

"Wait a minute, there was no way that Dumbledore could help. The only one that could open the Chamber of Secrets had to be a parselmouth." Bill exclaimed, trying to understand everything that Hermione was saying.

"Actually that isn't quite true." Ron started. "How do you think Fawkes got into the Chamber and how he flew me, Lockheart, Harry and Ginny out?"

Bill shook his head, looking slightly confused.

Hermione smiled at Ron's brother then explained. "There are actually several entrances to the Chamber of Secrets. One of them is in the third floor girl's bathroom that is inhabited by Moaning Myrtle. One entrance is just inside the Slytherin's common room, behind the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. One is deep in the forbidden forest just outside of the lair of a giant acromantula by the name of Aragog. Another is about halfway down the cliffs above the black lake, which is the one that Fawkes used to get everyone out. So you see Dumbledore could have easily had Fawkes take him through that very same entrance and helped Harry but he chose not too."

"How do you know that it wasn't Dumbledore that sent the phoenix in to the Chamber to rescue Harry and Ginny?" Charlie decided to play the devil's advocate for the moment.

"That's simple, when Harry confronted Dumbledore about it…Dumbledore stated that Harry 'must have shown him great loyalty down there… nothing but that could have called Fawkes to him.' Dumbledore stated that Harry **called** Fawkes not that he had **sent** Fawkes." Hermione explained then continued on her line of thinking.

"On to third year. That one was quite interesting. Sirius had managed to find out some about how Harry was being treated and that Voldemort was still alive and hunting his godson down, so he managed to escape Azkaban and came searching for Harry. It honestly didn't take long for him to find him, but Sirius was not sure if Harry would accept him and he was still a wanted man so he stayed in his animagus form while he investigated what was going on." Hermione began, looking over to Sirius for confirmation of her statements. Sirius nodded and leaned forward in his chair slightly, making sure the young witch had his full attention at this point.

"Dumbledore knew about Sirius' escape and was afraid that Sirius would come after him or even worse try and take control of Harry. So… he looked up one of Sirius' old friends, Remus Lupin. Dumbledore knew of the incident at the Whomping Willow between Severus and the Marauders, he also knew that Remus was still very much in love with Severus and that if it came down to it that Remus would do anything to protect Severus, even if that meant killing an old friend." Hermione looked over to Remus who was blushing slightly as he glanced over to Severus. "Dumbledore called an emergency Order meeting and informed everyone that Sirius had escaped and that he was probably looking for Harry, to kill him. He told them all about how Sirius had betrayed his friends and had killed Pettigrew as well as thirteen muggles and had spent the last twelve years in Azkaban planning his revenge for his incarceration. No one doubted Dumbledore's words, the way he made it sound…. it was the Great and Mighty Dumbledore once again trying to protect his Golden Boy. Everyone was on the look out for Sirius, and because of his love for his adopted son, Mr. Weasley warned Harry about Sirius' escape and his supposed association with the death of Harry's parents."

Arthur looked into his now cooled cup of tea, realizing that he too had been a victim of the Headmaster's manipulation. He had worried about Harry's safety, after all…Dumbledore told them all that Sirius was out undoubtedly searching for Harry to finish of the job he started all those years ago. He had warned Harry, and in doing so he had created a fear within Harry; a fear of Sirius, the one man that had the legal right to take Harry away from it all.

"The school year was a mixture of fear and curiosity. Harry realized, thanks to the Marauders Map, that Peter Pettigrew was still alive. Which put into question everything that he had heard about Sirius Black. At a final confrontation Pettigrew was revealed to be Skabbers, Ron's pet rat…also know as Wormtail, Voldemort's right hand rat. Who had oddly enough been Percy's rat originally, although I don't know how significant that is at this point." Hermione mumbled that last part as if she were saying it to herself. "Anyway…once Harry found out the truth Dumbledore had the opportunity to set things right. Remus, Professor Snape, Harry, Ron and myself had all seen Pettigrew alive and…ick… well… so we could now prove that Sirius had not committed the crimes that he was accused of."

Remus nodded silently, what Hermione was speaking of now was something that had his hackles up since Harry's third year. He had been a fool and listened to the old man all those years ago, he had believed what Dumbledore had told everyone about Sirius. He had turned his back on his friend and on Harry, when they needed him most. Every since he had found out the truth Remus had been internally beating himself up over not trusting his friend, and not trying to help him more. Now as he sat comforting his old friend he knew that forgiveness had been given a long time ago, all though it would be a while before he could forgive himself.

"Instead of helping clear Sirius, Dumbledore encouraged Harry and I to help Sirius escape. Sirius and Harry had just started getting to know each other and both of them were immediately drawn to each other. Harry had something he had always wanted, he had a family again, and Sirius…well his love for his godson had never diminished not even after twelve years in Azkaban. Sirius offered to take Harry with him and become his guardian once again. Unfortunately, instead of clearing Sirius and allowing the two of them to start over, Dumbledore arranged for Sirius' escape… making him a hunted man. Dumbledore knew there was no way that Sirius would be able to take Harry with him if he was on the run, so he made sure that the Aurors were always just one step behind Sirius so that he never felt confident enough to take Harry with him." Hermione sighed, she knew how much Harry had been hurt when Sirius had refused to take him with him that year. She also knew that he had never told Sirius how the Dursleys had treated him, so the Sirius never really knew how his actions had truly hurt Harry. Hermione knew that after he had heard how the Dursleys had treated Harry, that Sirius was suffering horribly with the guilt, knowing he could have prevented at least some of it.

Sirius couldn't help but wonder exactly when the…sexual…stuff… had started. How old was Harry when those bastards had started hurting him. If he had taken Harry back when he had escaped, would they had the chance to do that too him. Did it happen before or after he had abandoned his godson to those monsters? Sirius felt the tears slowly falling down his cheek. It was his fault as much as it was theirs… he abandoned Harry. He had to accept responsibility for that. Harry needed him and he let him down.

"Before anyone gets too carried away…" Severus spoke softly as he looked over to Sirius and Remus. "May I remind you all, that none of us knew the extent of what was happening to Harry. I treated that boy with nothing but resentment and indifference for all these years. I should have seen the signs of abuse. I am a teacher; I am trained to look for such things for Merlin's sake. I sit here and I have to ask myself if I actually saw the signs and just chose to ignore them? I knew that Harry was not the attention grabbing, spoilt child that Dumbledore encourage me to believe. He knew of my feelings towards James Potter and he frequently pushed the connection so that I would never take the time to get to know Harry and not Potter." Severus lowered his head but continued. "I trained Harry in Occlumency, I saw some of his memories. I saw that blasted cupboard that he spoke of. I thought that perhaps it was some form of punishment that he had earned; I never thought for a moment that it was where he lived. Even though I had seen his memories, even though I had heard his words, I never questioned him… I never asked if he was being abused. I ignored what I saw, what I heard…in favor of century old resentments. I allowed Dumbledore to use my hatred for James Potter to hurt Harry." Severus' words were strained as he finished.

"Wait… please." Hermione began. "Over the years I have heard Harry berate and blame himself for things that happened to other people. Most of the things he had no control over, but he still felt guilty. No one here should blame himself or herself for what has happened. We were all manipulated, coerced, and used in one manner or the other. We cannot allow ourselves to take responsibility for those things that we were not aware of, or the lies that we have been told. All we can do is learn from the past and try and make sure that this vicious cycle stops here, today." In the past Hermione had felt helpless, unable to do anything about what was happening. Today as she listened to her best friend share the horrors in his life she hated herself for not being stronger, for not seeing it before. Now her anger knew a new direction, so much had been revealed… soon it would be time to take action…soon.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The air in the room was heavy with emotions, no one quite knew what to say or what to expect next. Everyone was feeling the effects of the discussion and whether they admitted it or not they all felt the guilt, the pain, the helplessness… to one degree or another.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron made a silent promise to Harry to have a 'talk' with Vernon and Dudley as soon as they had a chance. Hearing Harry, who they thought of as their youngest brother, describe the horrors that he had been through at their hands sent a deep burning need for justice flowing through each of their veins.

Fred and George, the Weasley family's master pranksters, were already working on the possibilities in their head. Bill was contemplating some of the more interesting curses that he has worked with in the past, and Charlie was pretty sure that Daisy, the Welsh Green, that he was working with right now would enjoy a nice plump treat to play with. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite sure if whales like Vernon and Dudley would hurt his dragon's digestive system…hmm…he would have to think a little more on that one.

Ron just wanted to watch Dudley's face turned into a pile of dragon fodder because of his fists…dragon fodder, that's an idea…maybe he should talk to Charlie about that.

Ginny watched her brothers and even though she was a girl, she was a Weasley first; there was no way she was going to let her brothers go after the Dursleys. Not without her at least. She earned her red hair and she wasn't about to allow someone to hurt her Harry like that without teaching them just what kind of a bitch she could be. As Ginny sat there thinking she made a mental list of a few things she wanted to pick up from the muggle side of London. Super glue, some dry ice maybe… she had some good ideas on what to do with that, four or five feet of medical tubing, and a meat tenderizing hammer. Oooooh, she knew… Ginny's eyes sparkled with an idea; she had seen an inflatable butt plug in that catalogue that Sarah Crane had showed her…. Wouldn't have to actually touch anything, could just magic it into place then inflate the thing… wonder exactly how big it could get… need to get that catalogue from Sarah. An evil grin spread across Ginny's face that caused a shiver to run up her brothers' spine… they all knew that look, yup they defiantly had to talk to their little sis when this was finished.

Hermione watched Ginny's face and began to get a really uneasy feeling; she didn't want to know…she really didn't. "Ah, yeah… back to what I was saying." Hermione tried to refocus. "After everything that happened, Sirius had to disappear for a while and Harry was once again left at the mercy of Dumbledore and the Dursleys."

"Fourth year. That one started out bizarre. The Quidditch World Cup was just the start of things. Death Eaters, the Morsmordre over the grounds at the World Cup, then the whole Triwizard cup thing. Good grief that was a nightmare in itself. I found a lot of interesting information when I was researching the rules and regulations of the Triwizard Tournament. First, the last Triwizard Tournament was held in 1792, due to the death toll during that tournament it was deemed too dangerous and the tradition was discontinued. Second, any alteration to the rules of the previous tournament must be announced at the opening of the sarcophagus containing the Goblet of Fire. Hence the announcement that no one under the age of seventeen would be allowed to enter the tournament. Dumbledore noted that once the Goblet chose the champions that they could not be changed, but that isn't accurate. Yes placing your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. However, like with any contract, an individual must be of an appropriate age in order to enter into that contract. For a magical contract to be considered legal and binding, all parties involved must be of legal age… that is the reason for the age announcement in the first place. If any individual associated with a magical contract is not of legal age, then a legal guardian or representative of the courts must represent him or her. Since Sirius was considered Harry's legal guardian, but he was unavailable at the time, and Harry had no court appointed representative, he could not legally be allowed to participate in the tournament." Hermione began her pacing as she explained the finer points of the magical legal systems.

"Dumbledore actually broke numerous magical laws by forcing Harry to continue with the tournament." Hermione started.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Remus looked at Hermione slightly perplexed.

"Well to be quite honest I don't see how he managed to get away with it at all. First, since Sirius is listed as Harry's legal guardian, the Dursleys not withstanding, Dumbledore had no authorization to say yes or no. He was not Harry's guardian, not a blood relative and not a representative of the Ministry or of the Court hence he cannot simply take it upon himself to authorize Harry to be in the tournament. It would be like Mrs. Weasley saying that Blaise can go to London on a field trip, she doesn't have the authority to and to allow her to do so is against the law. Second, since Harry did indeed have a guardian on record, his guardian must be notified of any such legal actions and or requests… which he wasn't. Third, the bylaws of the tournament specifically states that the student must be seventeen to enter, in other words he had to be consider a legal adult and have the legal ability to enter himself in such an event prior to entering the tournament… which he was not. Fourth, the reason that the tournaments were banned in 1792 was because two of the champions were killed during the tournament, as well as the three heads were injured during one of the events where the champions were supposed to be catching a cockatrice that suddenly decided to go on a wild rampage. Hence according to this tournaments past records, it is not only dangerous, but it can be considered deadly… The bylaws of Hogwarts state that no teacher or school representative may cause harm to a student or by lack of action allow a student to be harmed. By allowing Harry to compete, Dumbledore was intentionally putting Harry's life in risk. Harry did not have the experience or level of skills necessary to safely compete in the tournament. Fleur Delacour was attacked and incapacitated during the third event. Viktor Krum was cursed by an unforgivable and then hexed by Cedric Diggory during that same event. Cedric himself was killed by Wormtail after he was ported to the cemetery where Voldemort was waiting. Harry was injured in the first event and had to have the bone in his right arm re-grown as well as receiving numerous cuts and bruises from being attacked by that bloody dragon. And Barty Crouch Sr. was killed although that was not specifically associated with the tournament." Hermione ranted on.

"In short the tournament should never have been authorized, Harry never should have been allowed to compete, Cedric never should have died and Voldemort never should have been allowed to be reborn." Fred observed.

"Yeah…Dumbledore take a bow." George added.

"The one major thing though…is that Harry did not enter his own name, he couldn't have… he couldn't even pass the age line that Mr. Couch Sr. created around the cup. He never put own name into the goblet and because of that… the contract cannot be considered binding, therefore Dumbledore lied… the contract was invalid." Hermione stated finally.

The room was practically vibrating with the magic and emotions of all of the people within it. No one wanted to talk right now, scream yes…talk no. Each individual present was going over their association with the Headmaster, seeing each moment in a new light.

Harry could feel a warmth hitting his cheek, it took him a moment to realize that it was Norische's breath. Harry had curled up against Norische at some point while they slept and woke to find his face buried in the curve of Norische's neck. Harry had never been so close to another man before, it was a weird feeling. Nothing like he thought it would be like. Even when he fell asleep in Ginny's arms after the whole incident with Cedric… was nothing like this. He couldn't help it, he felt so safe, so protected, even cherished.

Draco moved closer, pressing himself against Harry's back. Once again Harry felt something poking at him, this time it wasn't from Norische or the babies. His brow wrinkled as Harry tried to figure out what it was he was feeling. Suddenly his eyes got huge as Draco groaned and pushed his hips into Harry's arse.

"Eeewww!" Harry groaned unintentionally waking Norische.

"Hmmm. Wha's matt'r?" Norische mumbled.

"Can we switch sides? I mean, can you and I switch?" Harry crinkled his nose as he tried to move a little closer to Norische and away from Draco's invading hips.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" Norische opened one eye and halfway looked at Harry, not really awake yet.

"Draco's….ah…poking me." Harry blushed as he whispered.

"Poking?" Norische propped himself up on his elbow so that he could see over Harry and with a chuckle he realized what Harry was referring too.

"It's not funny." Harry grumbled as his cheeks turned crimson. "It's weird."

"Ok, luv. No problem… I need to get up and go to the loo, but when I come back, I will lay next to Mr. Happy Pants over there and you can lay on my other side." Norische placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead and pushed back the covers, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position.

" 'K" Harry sighed as he yawned, watching Norische get up and head into the loo. As soon as Norische was out of the bed Harry moved over to where Norische had been laying. Draco grumbled, but turned so that he was facing Chris and began to cuddle with Chris who immediately responded although they were both still quite asleep.

Harry stretched and groaned as his muscles protested leaving the luxury of the satin duvet. He wiggled his toes and run his fingers through his hair…wait a minute where were his shoes, better yet where were his clothes? Harry just realized that he was no longer in his jeans and shirt that he had been wearing earlier, but instead he was wearing a pair or emerald green silk pajamas. Harry thought about it and honestly couldn't remember getting into bed earlier. He remembered the whole incident in the dinning hall downstairs and all, but… oh that's right Severus carried him upstairs. Then Norische held him for a long time, talking to him. Harry didn't honestly remember the words that Norische had said, only that he had he felt safe and that he never wanted that feeling to go away.

Harry lay there quietly contemplating the events of the night when Norische came back into the room.

"You doin' ok?" Norische smiled down at Harry.

"Yeah, Draco rolled over, so now he's poking Chris." Harry blushed as he thought about what he just said.

Norische chuckled at Harry's words, then motioned for Harry to move over so he could lie down between he and Draco anyway, just incase.

"Normally since I have gotten pregnant I like sleeping on the end, that way I can get up and go to the loo and not bug anyone. But as long as you don't mind me climbing over you I don't mind sleeping in the middle. I prefer it actually." Norische accioed a couple more pillows and propped them up behind himself, not really feeling all that sleepy right now.

"I don't mind." Harry helped Norische put the pillows behind him and then leaned over and snuggled into Norische's shoulder.

"You know this is all so weird." Harry mumbled.

"Weird how?" Norische wrapped his arm around Harry. He wasn't sure where Harry was going with this but apparently Harry had something he wanted to talk about.

"Well this whole mates thing." Harry stated softly, trying not to wake up the bed's other occupants.

"Why is it weird?"

"Honestly I never expected to live long enough to fall in love with anyone, much less have a mate." Harry sighed.

Norische's brow wrinkled at Harry's comment. "Why do you say that?"

"You know I am suppose to fight Voldemort right. I guess I always thought that I would end up dying trying to kill him or he would kill me… either way... I never expected to find someone. I never thought I would ever have the chance to fall in love." Harry thought for a moment then continued. "Plus, I mean, with Voldemort out to kill me, it puts anyone that is with me in danger and I could never do that to someone."

"Well I think I have proven pretty well that I can defend myself. Right now, being pregnant and all, I guess I am a little more vulnerable than normal. But considering I wiped out half of Voldy's inner circle on a hormonal binge just a few days ago… I don't think you have much to worry about. Besides I believe that when I went psychotic I was protecting your butt." Norische chuckled quietly.

"I know. I am not saying you couldn't protect yourself. I am saying that I refuse to put someone else's life on the line. I have kinda accepted my role in this whole nightmare but I am not willing to drag someone else into it with me." Harry quickly clarified; he didn't want Norische to think he meant that he was weak or incapable. To be honest, Norische was one of the most capable individuals he had ever met. "Yeah…Demon." Harry chuckled.

"Hey!" Norische swatted Harry on the back of his head. This caused Harry to laugh and dodge Norische's hand.

Draco reached behind him and swatted at Norische grumbling something but he wasn't awake enough to make any sense. Norische swatted Draco on his butt and told him to go back to sleep. Draco jumped at the sharp swat but was quickly moaning and pushing his hips into Chris'.

"Good grief… is he normally like that?" Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's behavior.

Norische chuckled. "Pretty much. But I'm not complaining…."

Harry looked up at Norische and realized what he was meaning, quickly lowering his eyes as he felt a blush beginning to warm his face.

Norische pulled Harry close to him and kissed the top of his head. "Harry. I realize this is all new to you, and I know what you have been through in the past…or at least I can guess." Norische reached down and using two fingers under Harry's chin he lifted Harry's head so that he could look into his eyes. "But I want you to know that I will never force you to do anything you don't want too, and that goes for all of us. I want you to be comfortable with this before we do anything. I think we have both come to the conclusion that you are the human I have been searching for, but we have as much time as you need." Norische gently rubbed Harry's cheek with his thumb as he spoke, feeling Harry tremble under his touch.

"Please don't be frightened of me, I will never intentionally hurt you." Norische whispered.

Harry nodded and looked deep into those amazing ebony eyes, he knew without a doubt that Norische meant every word he was saying. "Kiss me." Harry whispered.

Norische started at the request but quickly recovered and gently leaned down placing a gentle kiss on Harry's soft lips. Thrilled when Harry closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Norische continued to press his lips to Harry's until the need to breath outweighed all else.

As they parted, Harry leaned toward Norische as if he was unwilling to let go just yet. Keeping his eyes closed Harry savored the kiss for several moments even after Norische had moved away.

"Harry?" Norische asked softly unsure.

"Hhmm?" Harry licked his lips, trying to recapture the taste that was so erotic, so amazing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…wow…." Harry opened his eyes and looked at Norische smiling. "Do it again."

Norische smirked, but once again leaned down touching his lips to Harry's. Both Norische and Harry closed their eyes, allowing themselves to get lost in kiss. Norische reached around and placed his hand on the back of Harry's head, burying his fingers in the unruly mop that Harry called hair. Harry nibbled on Norische bottom lip, teasing him. Soon they were battling tongues as they explored each other's mouths.

Reluctantly Norische separated from Harry. "Crap…"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Norische confused. "What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No…Not at all." Norische smiled and kissed Harry quickly then moved around so that he was able to get off the bed. "I have to pee again."

Harry laid back and watched as Norische rushed too the loo, chuckling softly. "Wow…"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"But father she said I could get up today." Norische argued.

"Actually, Madam Pomfrey stated that she would check on you in three days and that… **if**… you were doing better that she would allow you to get out of bed." Severus sat down his cup of tea. Shaking his head Severus was amazed at how horrible a patient his son could be. For the last three days Norische had been restricted to bed. The first day wasn't bad truly; Norische simply spent the day lazing around with his mates and Harry enjoying the rest. The second day Norische had been informed that the conversation in the dinning room had continued without them and that Severus had placed the memory of the conversation into a pensieve for the boys to watch once everything calmed down a little. And every since then, Norische had been a royal terror. Arguing that he didn't have to get out of bed to go over the conversation.

Thankfully Pari was more than willing to put her foot down and reminded her godson that there were several other ways to punish a stubborn, head strong teenager rather than just to paddle his butt. Knowing his godmother as he did, Norische quieted down and decided to put his enforced isolation to good use and borrowed several of Severus' Potions Journals. Going over the articles and research that was had been done on a wide variety of new improved potions that were sure to be on the market soon.

Well at least it gave him something interesting to talk about with his father, who had joined Norische in his room for a spot of tea. "Father how can this guy get away with publishing such crap about nagoli oil. If anyone uses it as this fool suggests…"

"They will undoubtedly be sued to their very last galleon… yes I know. Ignorant armatures. I had the same reaction you have had when I read the article. Nagoli oil is not the proper base for an anti-aging potion; with its corrosive properties it will not only counter act any soothing agents within the potion but the fact that one out of every nine individuals exhibit some degree of intolerance to the oil will make it practically impossible to find anyone that would be able to use the potion without some form of serious residual effects." Severus growled at the ignorance of the author. "I wouldn't be surprised if the journal actually didn't find itself in a little bit of a legal situation after posting such rubbish."

Harry walked into the room in the middle of the conversation, slightly confused at the general topic. Harry went over and sat down next to Draco who was spread out on the bed using Norische's lap as a pillow. Chris was laying across the foot of the bed going through another baby catalogue, quite occupied with writing up an order for preemie baby clothes. Molly had mentioned earlier at breakfast that even if the babies were born on time and went to full term, the chances that they would be smaller than average was quite high since they were twins. So Chris took the statement to heart and had started going through all the baby catalogues they had gotten, picking out a generous selection of preemie things, just to make sure that their sons would not be wanting for anything. Better be safe than sorry.

"What's nagoli oil?" Harry asked as he sat down on the bed.

"It is an oil rendered from husks of the nage fruit. Which isn't actually a fruit at all but a nut, it is found only in India and quite rare. It's primary use is as an exfoliate, its slight abrasive nature allows for a wide variety of cosmetic uses. However, since it is highly acidic, using it frequently can cause serious and irrevocable damage to the skin." Severus explained.

"Ok." Harry was still not sure what the conversation was about.

"Audry Filpots, a 'well renowned' potions master from Wales," Hmmmpff Norische snorted his objection at the 'well renowned' comment. "…has gotten it into his head that since Nagoli oil can an excellent additive for a intermittent exfoliate, that if he used it as the base oil on a standard moisturizing cream that it would be even better."

"Ok…." Again Harry was unsure of the point.

Norische smiled and explained. "What Nagoli oil does is that it is an inflammatory as well as an abrasive. Any skin that it comes into contact with almost immediately becomes inflamed to some degree. Depending on the amount used and the concentration of the oil you can get from a mild to dramatic effect. Charlatans have used it for ages as an additive for de-aging potions, supposedly erasing wrinkles in just minutes. What it is really doing is that it inflames the tissues around the wrinkles, making them appear to disappear, but as soon as the inflammation goes down the wrinkles are back and the skin is slightly tender do to the abrasive nature of the oil. This guy is talking about using it as the base for a de-aging potion, instead of as just an addition. The person would have to use it all the time in order to get a reaction that last for more than an hour or so, and using it that much would cause some major damage to the skin." Norische continued with his rant although he wasn't sure if Harry was actually interested in the subject at all.

"Every time someone would use the lotion it would eat away at layers of skin, causing it to have a 'fresh and youthful' appearance, and the inflammation caused by the irritation of the skin it would indeed smooth out the wrinkles. Unfortunately, if you used the potion the way this guy is suggesting…within two weeks the potion would literally have abraded away all the upper levels of the epidermal." Norische tossed the journal to the foot of the bed in his frustration, hitting Chris who had been concentrating on his catalogues.

"Hey!" Chris huffed, pushing the potions magazine off the bed.

"Sorry luv, I didn't mean to do that, I was just getting frustrated." Norische apologized and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Harry thought about what Norische had said then went over and picked up the magazine. "So the potion this guy is putting out there could actually cause people to end up with holes in their skin?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Hopefully individuals would notice the damage before it got to that level but technically yes."

"You guys should write this magazine and tell them then. You know how dangerous this potion could be, but what about others who don't have as much experience or knowledge as you have?" Harry shook his head, looking over to Severus and Norische.

Norische looked over to his father his eyes just twinkling with the possibilities. "He's right father. I would be willing to write the article, if you help me that is."

Severus felt the pride he had for his son swelling in his chest. "Write the article, I will go over it with you and make sure your analogy is professional and correct."

Norische smiled and started to get up out of the bed…

"What do you think you're doing young man?" Madam Pomfrey asked curtly.

"Oops." Norische quickly sat back down, attempting to look innocent.

"Mr. Snape I thought I told you to stay in bed and rest?" Poppy huffed as she walked over to the end of the bed and sat down her satchel.

"Yes Ma'am. And I have…I was just going to get up and get a parchment and quill." Norische tried to explain but the medi-witch was having none of it.

Draco, Chris and Harry quickly got up off the bed and moved over out of Poppy's way. Not wishing to fall victim to the dragon lady's wrath.

Poppy waived away his excuse and motioned for him to lie down. "Lay down so that I can do a quick scan and see how you're doing?" As soon as Norische was lying flat, Poppy pulled out her wand and began to do a series of diagnostic spells and scans. Making notes on a pad every now and then, Poppy cast a final spell and then turned to Severus who sat anxiously waiting for the results.

"Well…surprisingly the boy has indeed managed to regain most of his magical energy. He still needs to take it easy, no heavy magic for a few more days but he is doing well enough to get out and about. Limited activity mind you, nothing to stressful, or strenuous but a little walking would do him good. Make sure that he keeps it up with the nutrients, and the feedings, his iron level is low so you might need to up the level of iron and potassium you put in his potions." Poppy stated.

As soon as Norische heard that he could get out of bed he let out a whoop. "Whoo Hooo!"

Poppy turned back to Norische giving him one of her looks. "I am not finished with you yet young man. I need to give you your normal exam. It was due last week but with every thing else that was going on I let it slide. Now that you are fairly up to par, I need to check and make sure that everything is still doing well." Then Poppy reached into her bag and retrieved an item, after placing it on the floor a few feet away from the bed she raised her wand "Engorgio!" The small item enlarged and proved to be one of the hospital beds from the infirmary. Poppy presented Norische with a gown and motioned for him to change into it with all due speed.

Norische blushed slightly but took the gown from the medi-witch and headed into the loo. Norische grumbled about having to sit down to do his business but decided that since Poppy would probably be poking around down there that he should go ahead and empty his bladder while he had the chance. It took a few minutes for Norische to finish and make his way back over to Poppy, but he got out there as quickly as he could, wanting to get this over with and get out of this blasted room.

"Very well Mr. Snape if you could lay down on the bed we should be able to get this over with quickly."

"Norische do you wish me to leave?" Severus asked.

"NO. Ah… no…please stay." Norische practically shouted, and then realizing the tone in his voice he quieted down and gave his father a frightened look.

"It's ok son, I'm not going anywhere." Severus remembered the last time that his son was examined in such a manner. One look at Norische and Severus knew that Norische was remembering the previous incident as well. Severus helped Norische onto the bed and to lie down, but as he tried to move out of the way Norische reached out quickly and grabbed his hand…holding him in place.

"Mr. Snape, I have already done most of the scans and magic I need to do, so all that is left is a general exam. I am going to be as gentle as possible, if for any reason you want me to stop just let me know." Severus and Remus had told Poppy about Norische's experience with his grandfather and she certainly didn't want to traumatize the boy in any manner.

"First I need to check and see if you have started to lactate and how you are developing in that area. Have your nipples or chest been overly sensitive?" Poppy spoke gently as she pulled aside the gown and began to press in various areas on Norische's chest.

"A little. Every now and then they really hurt, but most of the time it isn't too bad." Norische grimaced as Madam Pomfrey squeezed his right nipple gently.

"Excellent, you are already starting to lactate. Excellent, right on time. Now over the next month or so you will probably get even more sensitive, if it gets too painful I suggest using a cool cloth or perhaps a piece of ice wrapped in a cloth. It will numb the area slightly without you having to take a potion." Poppy continued to press and examine Norische's chest as she spoke. Looking over to Chris and Draco Poppy asked. "Have you boys begun to suckle yet?"

"Ma'am?" Draco was shocked at the question.

"Draco, in order to encourage Norische to produce milk we should suckle at his breast at least once a day. But to answer your question Ma'am…no." Chris explained as he moved to stand next to Norische with Draco.

"It is a little early truly, but since it is twins…I would suggest that he will need the extra time to build up the quantity necessary. Start with five minutes each day, each side and then use your best judgment. One of you should do it early in the day and the other should do it in the evenings. Notify me if there is too much discomfort or if he does not begin to produce an adequate amount of milk within the next month or so. We may need to give him a supplement to encourage the production a little." After she finished, Poppy moved down to the other end of the bed. Then with a swish of her wand she produced a set of stirrups and a screen for Norische's privacy.

"Very well Mr. Snape. I am going to place your legs in the stirrups and then I will finish up with this exam. Again if you experience any pain or you need me to stop just let me know." Poppy waited for Norische to nod before she moved his legs into the appropriate slot.

"I know this is hard on you, but I have to find out if the birthing canal is forming on schedule. I am going to be pressing here and there to make sure it has not distended, then I am going to insert my fingers into your rectum to make sure that it is in its proper place and developing as it should." Poppy spoke gently to Norische who had begun to tremble at her words.

Draco placed his hand in Norische's giving it a gentle squeeze. Severus had never let go of Norische's other hand, he gently placed his free hand on Norische's shoulder trying to reassure him as best as he could. Chris moved to stand between the two of them and smoothed out Norische's hair, leaning down to speak softly to his mate.

"Just try and relax as best as you can. Remember we are here, you're safe, no one is going to hurt you." Chris whispered in Norische's ear.

Norische nodded but he couldn't stop his eyes from moistening. He knew it was necessary, he knew that he was safe, but he couldn't stop the fear. Norische felt the medi-witch moving aside his testicles, and pressing underneath gently applying just a slight amount of pressure. After several gentle touches, Madam Pomfrey allowed Norische to rest for a minute before she continued.

Poppy looked over the sheet to Severus who was focused solely on his son's face. Tears were falling down the cheeks of both father and son, seeing this Poppy went over to her bag and chose a calming draught. After making sure that Norische took the entire thing and giving it the appropriate amount of time to take full effect, Poppy announce she was going to continue.

Harry had stood aside, not wanting to interfere. He felt so helpless, all he wanted to do was take Norische in his arms and make it all go away. The past, the fear, the pain….all of it. He tried hard not to allow his own emotions get the better of him, but as Norische began to lose his grip with his emotions so did Harry.

Chris looked over the table to Harry… [oh crap!] Chris saw Harry's eye huge and the tears streaming down his face. [Dad! We need you! Harry is loosing it!] Chris yelled out in his mind to Remus who was downstairs talking with Sirius and Ron about some of the suggestions that Ginny had come up with.

Remus heard Chris yell in his mind and quickly grabbed Sirius' arm. "Sirius, Harry needs you!" [where is he?]

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked quickly, looking around for his godson.

"Chris says that he is 'loosing it'…." Remus stated.

[We are all up in Norische and our room. Poppy is examining Nori, and I think Nori's fear is drawing up memories for Harry. I can't let go of Nori, he will panic if I stop touching him. Harry is crying and shaking.]

"Come on!" Remus took at a dead run for the front stairs, trying to explain what Chris had said as he ran up the stairs, leaving Ron standing there confused.

Sirius was running right beside his friend, his mind running wild with thoughts of Harry. It only took a couple of minutes for Remus and Sirius to rush into the room, one look around the room and both men rushed over to Harry's side.

Sirius moved to take Harry into his arms, but as soon as Harry saw them move towards him he fell to the floor screaming, Harry's screams were echoed by those from Norische.

Severus leaned down and gathered his son close to him, trying to flood Norische's senses with his presence. "I'm here Norische, we are all here. You're safe son. No one is going to hurt you. He's dead, he can never hurt you again." Severus' words rang through Norische's mind but they didn't stop the fear, suddenly Severus felt Norische go limp in his arms. Immediately Severus leaned back and checked his son, finding that Norische had merely fainted.

"He's just fainted." Severus sighed, trying to reassure Chris and Draco who were practically in a panic themselves.

"Let me hurry this up then." Poppy stated as she continued to do what was necessary to finish the exam. "Ok, Severus. I'm finish. Your son is fine. Everything is progressing as it should. I am going to leave you with a few calming draughts just in case but I think once he awakens then he should be fine." Poppy gently removed Norische's legs from the stirrups and covered the young man's lower portions.

Severus nodded his thanks and sighed as he pulled Norische close to him.

Poppy quickly moved over to where Remus and Sirius were trying to calm Harry. "Mr. Potter!" Somehow Poppy's voice broke through the confusion, and Harry looked up to the medi-witch.

Pulling another calming drought from her apron, Poppy sighed and handed Harry the vial. It took him a moment to realize what she was doing, but he took the potion and drained the vial. Remus didn't know if it was the fact that it was Poppy, someone that had always taken away Harry's pain, the fact that Poppy was a female, or the tone of her voice…but what ever it was Remus was so glad to have the medi-witch there right now.

"Now Mr. Potter, I highly suggest you get some rest. The last thing I need is to have to worry about another patient right this moment." Poppy said sternly, but couldn't hold her frown for long…as the corners of her lips curled up at her favorite student.

Harry just nodded and tried to figure out what exactly was going on, unfortunately the fog in his head wasn't giving him a whole lot of help.

Severus lifted Norische from the infirmary bed and moved over to lay him down on the huge soft bed. Then with a wave of his wand Severus changed the hospital gown into a pair of silk pajamas.

Remus moved to help Harry stand up and then motioned for Harry to lay down beside Norische. At first Harry protested but finally the effects of the potion won out and Harry was coaxed to the bed and covered up. Just before Remus pulled the duvet into place Harry grumbled something about not letting Draco poke him this time, although no one quite understood what Harry was talking about and Draco just shook his head and shrugged at the comment.

"Come on boys. Breakfast is ready downstairs. These two need to rest for a little while." Remus wrapped his arm around Chris who was still shaken from Harry and Norische's reaction.

After discussing a few things with Draco and Chris, Madam Pomfrey said her goodbyes and headed back to Hogwarts. Then the boys joined in with the rest of the house for breakfast.

"Are Harry and Norische ok?" Ginny asked nervously, she had heard their screams earlier and since then had been worrying herself sick.

Chris looked over to Draco who returned his glance then nodded. Chris turned to the rest of the room "Both Nori and Harry are fine. Nori was having a hard time with the exam by Madam Pomfrey and I think Harry was overwhelmed by the emotions he felt coming off of Nori. But she gave them both a calming drought and they are resting at the moment. Madam Pomfrey said that the babies were doing well, and that Nori's pregnancy was right on schedule, even with everything that has happened. She also said that he can get up and about as soon as the potion wears off, and that his magic was back to its normal levels, so as long as he doesn't do any major magic for the next few days he should have no more problems."

It was as if you could feel the tension and apprehension in the room lifted as soon as Chris' words came out.

"Great. Now on to more pressing matters…" Ginny smirked. "Fred is still for the suggestion of attaching fireworks to different body parts and setting them off, but George is wanting to take a little more of a traditional approach with the fire ants and honey. So any suggestions?"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Norische, Chris, Draco and Harry had spent the afternoon viewing the memories that had been placed within a pensieve for them by Severus, and discussing not only what was seen but exchanging thoughts and ideas. At dinnertime they all gathered into the dinning room around the table once again.

"Greetings all. Well here we are to try this once again. Thankfully, this time I am a little more rested so hopefully we can make it through all the different things we need to discuss tonight. Harry is going to discuss most of the stuff but there are a couple of things that I wish to cover before hand." Norische stated as he stood at the head of the table waiting for everyone to take a seat.

"First, with the assistance of Kain, and Pari… Harry and I are to be bonded in three days time." There were several gasps and a few exclamations at Norische's words but he continued. "I know this is a bit of a shock, but I guarantee that I would not agree to this if it was not what Harry wanted or if it would harm him in any way. If you will give me a moment to explain." Norische looked over to Severus who nodded his support for his son. With that gentle assurance Norische continued.

"Most of you don't know my unique circumstances so I will explain it to you as best as I can. I am a Vampyre…well half actually. My mother was a full blood Vamp and father you all already know. Anyway… with vampyre, normally they have one mate and they mate for life. However, when a vampyre is born as the result of an interracial breeding it may create what my people call a tribond. A tribond is a vampyre that requires more than one mate, most of the time it is two but it can be three or four although that is extremely rare.

"I am a tribond. I knew this when I found Chris and after we bonded I was still desperate to find my mate. I knew Chris was my mate so I honestly didn't understand why I was still searching for another. After I went to Pari, she had me tested and found out that I was indeed a tribond. Unfortunately there is no accurate way to anticipate the number of mates that an individual will require. The most common explanation I have received is that for each piece of my soul, meaning my Vampyric portion, and my Human portion, I would require a mate of that origin to satisfy that part of myself.

"We thought that Draco was the person that satisfied the need for the human portion of my soul. Since he was definitely my mate, and that he was human. However, Draco is only part human, he is primarily Veela. So even after I bonded with Draco my search continued. Again I was at a loss, I honestly didn't understand it at all…but by that time I was already pregnant and the symptoms of my being in season diminished as the pregnancy progressed. It wasn't until the events at Hogsmeade that it became apparent that my behaviors towards Harry had been similar to that of someone I would consider a mate.

"Three times I have put my own safety at risk in order to protect Harry. I am also physically drawn to him, although I tried to push it aside as being in season… I had noticed my attraction to Harry from the first day I met him in Diagon Alley. Now that he and I have started working towards a formal bond I know that he is indeed the final piece. When I am with Chris, Draco, and Harry, I feel as if my world is finally complete… as if I am finally whole." Norische looked over to his mates and saw the love he was feeling inside of him reflecting back at him through their eyes. Harry reached over and squeezed Norische's hand gently, urging him to continue.

Norische rubbed the back of Harry's hand with his thumb and began to speak again. "Earlier today after discussing it with Draco and Chris, I asked Harry to join us and become my bond mate… I am honored to say that he accepted. Pari and Kain have agreed to take care of all of the paperwork and to push through the authorization for us to bond. Harry and I are to be bonded in three days time."

Norische paused his conversation for a moment as Molly jumped from her chair and rushed around the table to encompass Harry in a very motherly hug. Arthur was close at his wife's heels as they both congratulated their adopted son. Norische was thrilled to see that the Minde Cladire was pleased with the announcement; he had been worried that she would see him as unfit…especially since his emotional display these past few days.

"Harry has chosen to do the same ceremony that Chris and Draco chose for their bonding. He has chosen Draco to be his witness and I have chosen Chris to be my witness. So I am sorry but it will be a closed ceremony due to the nature of the ceremony. However, in light of this fact, I wish to ask Mrs. Weasley… who Harry considers to be the Minde Cladire of his house, my father… who is Draco's godfather and as Draco has told me many times is more of a father than his blood has ever been, and Pari… who has been the Minde Cladire to Chris since his own mother's death, to arrange for a celebration. I will leave all the details in your hands, if you have any questions or needs please feel free to ask. While our bonding is a private affair, I want my mates to have the opportunity to have the fairy tale moments that everyone dreams of. Please take all the time you need for the arrangements, I want this to be the most special moment in my mates life…well next to their bonding that is."

The room was ablaze with excitement, everyone was talking at once and already attempting to make plans as to the parties and ceremonies. Unfortunately, there was still so much that needed to be discussed, Norische reluctantly asked everyone to calm down and retake his or her seats.

"I am very sorry but we do have quite a bit more that we need to cover, and to be quite truthful I am not sure how long the Minde Cladire Weasley and her family will be able to remain with us…so please we need to finish this." Quickly everyone returned to their seats but not before Harry had his hair ruffed by almost every one of the Weasleys present.

"Thank you. The next thing that we need to discuss is the Dursleys, and before you all start…please listen to what Harry and I have to say. Harry…." Norische held his hand out to Harry who moved over to stand next to his intended. "Since Harry is the one who was truly harmed by these muggles I have allowed him to make the final decision and it is one that I think all of you will find suitable, once you hear our final decision." Norische sat down and pulled Harry into his lap gently.

Harry was uncertain at first about sitting in Norische's lap…what there was of it anyway, with the babies and all. But honestly it was exactly what he needed right that moment, he had never been allowed such a simple thing when he was young, in fact the number of times he had been comforted while cradled in someone's arms could be counted on one hand. Before Molly, Hermione, and Ginny he had never even had a hug, let alone been allowed to sit in someone's lap and know what it feels like to be loved.

"Harry explained a great deal of what happened to him at the hands of the Dursleys. Some of the things that happened, Harry is still unable to speak about but hopefully in time he will feel safe enough than he can. While we all watched the memories of the conversation that had continued after we left the room the other day we have discussed some of the suggestions and I believe that Harry has come up wit h an appropriate solution that he is capable of living with." Norische rubbed Harry's back as he spoke, hoping to encourage his intended to speak.

"Um…yeah… well I want to say that as much as I would like to see Vernon and Dudley pay for all they have done in a number of really interesting and painful ways I have decided that I couldn't live with myself if I even attempted half the stuff you guys suggested. And I will say right now… Ginny you really, really scare me." Harry gave the Weasleys a little half grin.

"I wanted to just let it all go, and forget about them. I honestly never wanted to think about them ever again. But Nori pointed out something that made me think. He said that if I just drop it and don't do anything that my friends and those people that I consider my family will probably take the matter into their own hands and who knows what would happen then. Then Chris said something that made me think about it even more. My parents gave up their life trying to save me. Yes the Dursleys took me in, but I was never a member of their family, I was never more than a slave…a freak. By allowing them to get away with treating me like that, is to dishonor the sacrifice my parents made.

"I used to think that I deserved to be treated that way because I was a burden. They never wanted me, that they took me in out of the kindness of their hearts and gave me a place to live, and that somehow I owed them. But it was pointed out to me that for my entire life the only food I was allowed was that which was left over on their plates or what I could find in the garbage, I didn't have a real meal until I went to Hogwarts. I slept in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life and even then I wasn't allowed to have a blanket or anything, the closest thing to a blanket I had was an old stained sheet that Petunia would rip up on occasion for cleaning rags, I didn't have a pillow, or a mat…nothing. The only clothing I was given was stuff that Dudley had grown out of. I only managed to get my glasses because of a teacher at the primary school. The Dursleys never spent a single knut on me, I never had a birthday or Christmas present, I never had new clothes, or toys, and I was never taken to the dentist or doctor. I wasn't a burden… I worked every day from dawn to dark… from the time I was five years old." Harry sat quietly for a minute, not really wanting to continue so Norische spoke up at that point.

"Harry has decided to press formal charges against the Dursleys. He has agreed to retrieve several memories of the abuse and place them in a pensieve for inspection by the Authorities. There were only two things we took into consideration when we made this decision. First, the possibility that Voldemort would find out and use the information against him in some manner. Second, that the abuse and Harry's name would some how make it out to the media. After consulting with father and dad, we believe that the risk is minimal in comparison to the benefits. We really can't do anything about Voldemort at this point. The media however we can, according to our understanding…since Harry is an underage wizard at this point that his name cannot be published anywhere in association with the abuse. The only issue with that is that we must pursue the charges prior to Harry's birthday." Norische explained, pointing out some of the concerns that both he and Harry had prior to speaking with Severus and Remus.

Harry nodded and sat up slightly so that he could continue. "I know that once the evidence is presented to the proper authorities that the Dursleys will be found guilty. I am going to make several requests at that point. First, I want them to spend the rest of their miserable lives in Azkaban prison. I know that the things that Vernon and Dudley did are punishable by the kiss, I don't want that…to me they would be getting off way to easy. I want them to spend the rest of their days listening to the insane screams of witches and wizards and be tortured by the idea that they committed a crime against the wizarding world and that they will be punished by a wizarding court and pay for their crimes in a wizarding way. I am also going to request that they are subjected to _Infractiune Pedeapsa_, which was suggested by Sirius. To be honest when he mentioned the curse I honestly didn't know what it was but he explained it to me and I think it would be appropriate."

"Infractiune Pedeapsa?" Hermione asked, a little put off that she wasn't familiar with that spell.

"A rather ancient curse actually. It was used centuries ago as a means of retribution for children that had been abused. When it is cast, the recipient will experience whatever pain, fear, suffering and abuse that they inflicted on the designated individual. Each broken bone that Harry suffered at the hands of Vernon Dursley will be duplicated on Vernon's person. The same would go for the mental and emotional pain, the neglect, and the hunger… all of it will be returned to the individual that originally committed the offence. The primary difference is that instead of years worth of pain and suffering they will experience the abuse in its entirety in a twenty-four hour period." Severus explained with a slight smirk.

"We are going to make an additional stipulation to the conviction, that they receive the curse prior to being placed in Azkaban and again each following year on the anniversary date of their conviction." Norische explained.

"Also we are going to request that all properties belonging to the Dursleys be handed over to Harry. Although Harry has assured me that he wants nothing to do with anything that they have, I want him to have the opportunity to go through their things. It is my hope that he will find something that belonged to his mother or other family members. Anything he does not want will be sold. The house and surrounding property will be renovated and will be used as a foster center for abused, neglected or misplaced magical children. Harry found a certain ironic justice in the idea that the Dursleys spent their entire life trying to rid their home of magic, and now that very same home will be used to help others in the magical community to grow and learn that they are not alone." Norische added, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I realize that our decisions may not feel as satisfying as some of the suggestions that have been given as how to proceed. However, I think that this is the best way for us to proceed. It will allow justice to be served while making sure that Harry does not add anyone else to the list of people that Harry feels guilty about." Norische leaned over and gently kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry blushed and swatted at Norische but he couldn't help but feel warmed at the small show of affection.

Chuckling Norische shook his head and continued. "Ok then, on to the next topic. Dumbledore…."

(A/N: Just to let you guys know, I thought this was a great place to start the next chapter…but since the cliffie police are already out looking for me I thought it better to continue…lol.)

As soon as Norische said that the room once again erupted in a plethora of voices, opinions, and emotions. After waiting for almost twenty minutes for people to calm down Norische decided to get their attention. Looking over to Chris, Norische nodded and a moment later a very loud shrill whistle broke thru the commotion, quickly getting everyone's attention.

"Thanks luv." Norische smiled at his mate, silently wishing he could whistle like that… "Folks we need to focus here. I know everyone has something to say about the situations and we want and need to hear each of you out. However, there are a few things that we have already discussed so let's start with those and go from there. Harry?"

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. "First… Chris can you teach me how to do that?" Harry's question brought a variety of reaction but Norische couldn't help but laugh when most of the Weasley boys and even Ginny echoed "Me too!". Severus shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose in response, he could just see that sound ripping though his classroom. Then a sad, morose look came over Severus when he realized that he was no longer a teacher, and that such an event was not something he needed to worry about any longer. All the years he had spent complaining about the imbecilic juveniles that seemed to perforate the classrooms that he was unfortunate enough to be in charge of, and now that he no longer had to tolerate the little heathens…odd… he found himself missing it for some unimaginable reason.

Remus saw that look before, leaning over he took his mate's hand in his own and squeezed gently, drawing Severus away from his own thoughts, allowing him to focus on the present situation.

"Before we go much further though…" Norische started "Lista?"

The older house elf quickly walked through the door adjoining the dinning area and the kitchens. Lista crossed the room and bowed before Norische. "Yes Sire, How may I serve you?"

"If it would not be too inconvenient I think now would be an excellent time for refreshments. Tea for myself, and I would like some melon…I am not particular as too which one just make sure it is chilled. Please see to the other's wishes as well." Norische knew that his throat was parched and he was sure that everyone else would appreciate the break.

After taking everyone's request Lista returned to the kitchen and within moments, elves were carrying out trays of sweets, fruits and chilled meats. Then tea, juice, wine and coffee were served in accordance to the individual's request. Norische called Mael to bring him his nutrient potion and after a quick feed from Draco they began the discussion again.

With Draco curled up half asleep in his lap, still basking in the release of the feeding, Norische continued with his previous thought. "I know that each and every one of you has some input on what is happening with Dumbledore and I am sure you all have suggestions as to how we should proceed."

"Before we take any action what so ever, we need to figure out exactly why Dumbledore is doing the things that we have put together. I am sure there are a lot of things that Dumbledore has done that we have no clue about, but if we can figure out why he has done the things we are aware of then we might be able to get a clearer picture of the true magnitude of his involvement. Draco made a good point this morning…there are basically few reasons that someone would do some of the things that Dumbledore has done. Greed, Fame, Love, Jealousy, and Fear are the most likely things that we could come up with.

"We are pretty sure it isn't fear at least not in the typical understanding of it. If Dumbledore were afraid of Voldemort then he would be encouraging Harry to be as strong and competent as possible, not basically turning him into a slave and live in punching bag for his relatives. The same goes for love honestly. If he loved Harry as he has claimed in the past then he would want to protect him, to make sure that he was raised in a loving, caring, safe environment…so that wipes out two of the possibilities.

"The next ones we considered were Fame and Jealousy. Dumbledore already has the fame. I mean he has his own chocolate frog card for Pete's sake; even Harry doesn't have one of those… yet. He earned his fame when he defeated Grindelwald, ten years after that he becomes the Headmaster of Hogwarts, fifteen years after that he creates the Order of the Phoenix and becomes the new Leader of the Light. Hell he was asked to be the Minister of Magic the year before Harry came to Hogwarts. He was given the Order of Merlin, First Class and was elected the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I could go on and on about his accomplishments and awards but I think you all have the idea. He had no need for fame, he already had it, and how can he be jealous of a boy that had nowhere near his achievements…it isn't logical. By the way, thank you Hermione for all the information on Dumbledore. So we can remove those to motives as well.

"Which leaves us with one likely motive… Greed." Harry spoke out.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Which leaves us with one likely motive… Greed." Harry spoke out.

"At this point we need more information. And before you all say anything, once again allow me to explain. Since everything seems to center around Harry it is only logical to assume that there is something associated directly with Harry that we are not aware of." Norische placed a gentle kiss on Draco's white blonde hair and continued. "From what Harry has told me, the only true funds he has access to is the vault that he emptied prior to our coming here. While to some the amount in the vault is quite generous, most would not consider it enough to raise even a glance let alone years worth of torment, planning, manipulation and coercion. Therefore, there has to be more. There must be something that Harry is unaware of, something that is so big that Dumbledore would be willing to risk it all for. Enough to risk his position at Hogwarts, his freedom, Harry's life, the lives of the entire Wizarding world, and perhaps even the lives of all magical beings."

Hermione had been relatively quiet during the whole meeting, but that was soon to change. "Excuse me…would it be acceptable if I made a couple of observations?" She asked tentatively.

Remembering how Hermione had taken charge and brainstormed last time, Norische nodded and allowed the young woman to take over at this point.

"Thank you. Ok for starters… you're are absolutely right about there being more. When Hagrid first took Harry to Gringotts before Harry's first year, he was told that vault 687 was a vault that his parents set up for him to use for his school and such. It is a common tradition especially in the older, more prominent families like the Malfoys, Blacks and Potters to set aside a specific account for educational purposes. If they continue to adhere to tradition, there should also be a vault for general living expenses, one for each heir…normally they would have between four and six vaults opened for 'pending' grandchildren. Which would be passed down to great grandchildren and great great grandchildren…etc. Then there should be a family vault, and considering the fact that the Potters are actually a rather old and well renowned family that one in itself should be huge, with each generation adding to the family vault. And those are only the basic vaults that would be common in a family as old and powerful as the Potters." Hermione finished looking over to Sirius for verification.

"Yeah, I know that James had a school vault just like I did, and then there was the Potter vault, and I know he set up one for Harry as soon as they found out Lily was pregnant. I don't know about any others but that is at least three, and that doesn't even touch the one for Harry's school." Sirius nodded.

"So Dumbledore lied to me. He said that 687 was the only one and that I had, and to use it wisely so that I didn't run out of money before I finished school and had a chance to get a job." Harry shook his head, every breath seemed to bring a new lie out into the open. How much of a fool he had been to trust the old man.

Hermione nodded, her face a reflection of the emotions that were raging inside her right now. "We have to assume that how ever much or what ever is in those vaults is enough for Dumbledore to risk everything over. So… let's see what facts we have that will substantiate this hypothesis." Hermione stated as she rose from her seat and began to pace the room as she had done previously.

"First, using the probability of something that has a immense value waiting for Harry, we have to talk a look at the events surrounding his life." Hermione started. "James and Lily's death. We have already questioned the events surrounding it, but what if we look at it from a separate prospective. When James and Lily died, it made Harry the sole heir to the Potter estate and anything inherited by either of his parents. But due to his age he had no control over the circumstances or any ability to say what happened to his inheritance.

"Then we use the same theory to look further. If we assume these facts then the next several events make complete sense. After his parents' death, Harry had four options basically. First, to be placed with his godfather, Sirius Black; second, to be placed with the Potter's other close friend, Remus Lupin; third, to be placed in an orphanage and become a ward of the Ministry; or forth, to be placed with his muggle relatives.

"With the first two options, Harry would have been loved, safe and taken care of. Unfortunately, anything that he inherited would then be under the control of either Remus or Sirius and when Harry became of age would be turned over to Harry. With the third option, Harry would be put in an orphanage and anything of value would be placed in the 'capable hands' of the Ministry and if at some point he was adopted anything that remained of Harry's inheritance would be transferred to his new family. Therefore the only plausible choice was option four.

"Harry was placed with muggles. Why? That one is easy to figure out, muggles have no clue about wizarding money, magical artifacts, or powerful historical items. Since Harry's Aunt and Uncle are not familiar with the wizarding world they would not know the value of such things and hence would pose the least amount of threat.

"So in order to make sure that things turned out the way he wished them too, Dumbledore made sure that Sirius was out of the picture. Remus was easy to eliminate as well, he simply stressed the fact that Remus was a werewolf and could not be trusted with the safety of a small child, even if he were taking the Wolfsbane potion…it still left him incapacitated for a period of time and unpredictable for the remainder of time. A simple rewording of the laws concerning magical beasts and Remus was out of the picture. Then the option of an orphanage was eliminated quite easily since Lily had a sister that was still alive. Even though Petunia Dursley was a muggle and hated everything magical including her own sister, the Ministry could not make Harry a ward of the courts if there was a living relative available.

"So at this point things are working out perfectly according to Dumbledore's plan. As time went on Dumbledore realized that at some point Harry was going to be old enough to have access to his vaults and eventually to inherit everything his parents left him. So Dumbledore decided to make sure that Harry was not a threat to his plans. Since the Dursleys already had a good foundation of hatred and bigotry to work with, Dumbledore just had to make sure to turn up the heat a little. Leaving him in the hands of those beasts for eleven years, without once checking up on him was a good start. Then when Harry came to Hogwarts he saw Dumbledore almost as his savior. Dumbledore immediately began manipulating Harry, in no time at all Harry was willing to do anything Dumbledore said.

"Before Harry came to Hogwarts he knew he was not treated well by his relatives, but he had no idea how bad it truly was. When he went back to them he was unwilling to be treated like he had been, which made things even worse for him. He was no longer the frightened little boy that had left there… he was now willing to stand up for himself to some degree. Unfortunately this created a whole new problem. Up until then, the primary problem was neglect, with an occasional 'accident', but now Harry was less submissive, less docile. So the Dursleys started being a little more forceful, by the time Harry went back to Hogwarts he was willing to do anything not to be sent back to his relatives.

"Each year things escalated, and each year he was sent back. By his third year, Harry was being abused to the point of broken bones and severe beatings. By his fourth year, the physical abuse got worse and as we now know… the abuse became sexual as well. Still Dumbledore sent him back.

Hermione paused in her thoughts for a moment staring off into space as if she were waiting for the next thought to suddenly materialize in her mind. "Why would Dumbledore keep sending Harry back? What are the possible outcomes? Well… since each year the abuse escalated it would be logical to assume that eventually Harry's life would be in danger. And since he couldn't do magic to protect himself, the proper conclusion is that Dumbledore wished Harry harm. What are the possible outcomes from Harry being sent back under such circumstances? A.) The Dursleys kill Harry B.) Harry can no longer handle the pain and abuse and kills himself. C.) Harry resorts to the use of magic to defend himself and either injures or kills the Dursleys. D.) Harry has a complete mental breakdown and ends up in St. Mungo's E.) Harry can't take it any more and runs away. Hmmmm.

"Well with the first two Harry dies, leaving no one to take possession of Harry's things, and being the guardian en lue, Dumbledore takes over and claims what he wants. The third and fourth option have basically the same outcome, if an individual is convicted of a crime and sentenced to Azkaban or if they are considered incompetent and unable to care for their own well being then they lose all ability to inherit anything, all finances are directed to a guardian to attend too and hence back to the original outcome. With the final possibility Harry is on the run, afraid of being found and sent back to the Dursleys. And if this happened before Harry turns seventeen he would not have complete access to his full inheritance and all his properties and may or may not know his true worth." As Hermione analyzed each possibility everyone in the room became more and more agitated.

"Wait a minute! Even though the circumstance aren't exactly the same, I mean the reason is the Ministry trying to take Norische and all and not the Dursleys, the options are still the same and so the possibilities are the same too. I ran. If we wouldn't have sat down and talked about all this I never would have even considered the possibility of having other vaults or stuff that I didn't know about. I would have thought that the one vault was all I had and I cleaned it out, so I wouldn't even bother to go back and check for anything else." Harry jumped up from his chair practically knocking it over as he did so.

"That bloody bastard!" Ron exclaimed as he realized what Harry and Hermione were saying.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley!" Molly shrieked at Ron's use of profanity.

"Well he is Mum. It was bad enough with all the things that he had allowed the Dursleys to do to Harry all these years, but now we figure out how he has manipulated Sirius, Severus, Remus, Nori and his mates, even our family and my Hermione. You tell me…is he or is he not a bloody bastard?" Ron was practically steaming. Never in his life had he taken such a tone with his mother, but then again he had never been faced with such a horrible reality either.

"He very well may be, but that gives you no call to forget your manners. There are ladies present and you will remember your manners." Molly chastised her son quite properly for his outburst.

Ron's only response to that was a barely heard "Bloody manners." Before he sat back in his seat with a huff.

Hermione cleared her throat. "To continue..."

"Hermione if I may?" Norische interjected. "I know we are on a roll here but we need more information. So this is my proposal. Myself and my mates have an appointment with a pensieve shortly, Sirius, Molly, and Pari…as well as father and dad if they wish, should start going over the plans for our bonding celebration. Hermione, I would appreciate it if you could check into the laws that may apply to Dursleys, I am sure that Kain would be able to help with some of the research on that one. Also I think that the remaining Weasleys and Blaise would find the use of the Quidditch pitch to be quite relaxing. So I suggest we all go about our tasks or recreations as the case may be, and continue this discussion after we have more information. Father, Dad and Mr. Black Sir, if you would be so kind as to accompany my mates and my intended to Diagon Alley tomorrow then we can take care of a few things that I have unfortunately neglected and get more information that may assist us in our current endeavor."

"Boy… you can sure tell he is Snape's son can't you?" Fred stated, making note of the rather eloquent manner in which Norische spoke.

"Yeah. No one knows more fifty knut words than a Snape." George added.

"Boys!" Molly was getting frustrated with her brood.

Sirius nodded as did Severus and Remus, quickly plans were made and every one headed off accordingly.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Blaise headed out to quidditch pitch after a little appropriate begging they managed to get Ginny to agree to be referee and soon the skies over the ShadowHaven pitch was riddled with red heads and one rather hansom ebony haired wizard.

Molly, Arthur and Pari sat down and started going over a few basics of the celebration, and with the assistance of Lista they managed to come up with several possible meal plans to discuss with the others once things settled down a little.

Norische, Chris, Draco and Harry headed back upstairs to their suite. Every since Norische had mad his intentions towards Harry known he had practically been living in their suite anyway, so he just had Narek bring his stuff over to Norische's suite and gave Molly and Arthur his rooms.

Hermione was absolutely thrilled to be given the opportunity to go through the royal library that belonged to Kain. Hermione was looking through the legal references for case studies involving muggles and wizarding laws, when she suddenly gasped and looked up as if she had a sudden epiphany. "Sweet Merlin's balls!" Hermione yelled out.

Kain's head shot up at the young woman's outburst, and his eyebrow cocked at her choice of words. "Is there a problem Miss Granger?"

Hermione literally threw the volume she was looking at across the table in her rush to stand. Before Kain realized what was going on Hermione was up and out the door. The royal library was situated to the east of ShadowHaven, Kain had purposely had the building created separately so that individuals that needed to utilize the facility could do so without causing a disruption to the household. Hermione raced out the main doors across the gardens towards the front entrance of ShadowHaven, screaming for Professor Snape the entire way.

Ron was just about to toss the quaffle to Bill when he heard Hermione's shouts down below. Looking down, he saw Hermione running across the grounds as if Hermes himself were chasing her. Ron didn't waste any time, he tossed the ball away and turned his broom towards Hermione, following the frizzy haired brunette as fast as his broom would go. Seeing Ron's actions immediately got the attention of the other boys playing and turned and followed Ron as well.

"Professor Snape!"

Hermione ran across the grounds as fast as she could, ignoring the shouts from Kain who was close at her heals. As she made it to the foyer Hermione yelled out Severus' name again. "Professor Snape!"

Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Blaise rushed thru the great doors moments after Hermione only to hear her calling out to the Professor once more.

Remus, Severus, Pari, Sirius, Molly and Arthur were still seated at the table in the Dinning room going over some of the details of the celebration and what they needed to pick up while they were in Diagon Alley tomorrow, when they heard Hermione's shouts. Unsure of what the problem was they all jumped to their feet and ran towards the sound of the young woman's voice.

Norische spoon-fed Draco another delicious mouthful of the decedent chocolate pudding, it was so rich and delicious Draco couldn't help but moan and the taste. "Mmmm, delicious…" Draco closed his eyes, savoring every bite.

Harry shook his head and chuckled as he continued to eat the apple that he had picked out, Draco sure loved his chocolate; he looked like he was about to cum just from the taste. Of course Norische wasn't helping any, kissing him after every spoonful and licking the chocolate from Draco's lips.

"Lista is going to be pissed if you do anything nasty on his cabinets you know." Chris teased as he watched the two.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione's voice ripped through the kitchen.

Norische looked around at his mates, he didn't like the frantic sound of Hermione's voice. Quickly putting the bowl of chocolate aside Norische helped Draco off the counter and the four boys raced towards Hermione's panicked voice.

Everyone made it to the foyer about the same time; Severus was the first to see the frazzled Hermione and immediately rushed to her. "Miss Granger! What's wrong?"

"Professor Snape…." Gasp. "I'm going to kill…" Pant. "…kill him myself…" Gasp… Hermione tried desperately to catch her breath but was too distraught.

"What! Kill whom? What are you talking about?" Severus tried desperately to see what was disturbing Hermione so much but he was without a clue to her distress.

Everyone around her was practically in a panic at Hermione's words. Taking a deep breath Hermione tried to focus and calm herself enough so that she could speak.

"Dumbledore. He's trying to kill Harry…" Hermione gasped out.

Harry's eyes got huge at his friend's words. "WHAT!"

Norische growled low at Hermione's words and stepped closer to Harry, wrapping his arms protectively around his mate. Now that he had found him, no one was going to hurt his mate…any of them.

"What are you saying Hermione? Trying to kill Harry? I don't understand…" Remus placed his hand on Hermione's arm trying to calm her.

Taking another deep breath Hermione tried to explain. "I was going through some of the laws on blood wards and their use, when I thought about something." Deep breath. "Ok… think…what did Wormtail use to resurrect Voldemort… Riddle's bones, his flesh and Harry's blood. HARRY'S BLOOD!" Hermione shrieked the last words, looking around at the confused faces of those standing near her. "Don't you get it? The blood wards! Wormtail used Harry's blood in the potion…Voldemort has Harry's blood running through his veins. The blood wards are useless!"

Severus' mind was spinning with this new information. It was something he himself had never considered. "Since the wards were set to protect Harry, using his blood… Not only would they not protect Harry against Voldemort but they would actually protect Voldemort as well. Dear Circe…" he gasped as the realization hit him full force.

"Dumbledore had to know. He had to realize that once Harry's blood flowed through Voldemort's veins that the blood wards were no more than a normal wards." Norische stated low, his fury building just beneath the surface.

"Worse really. Normal wards would be able to at least block Voldemort out, but the blood wards would now accept Voldemort as Harry and let him in. Not only that but they wouldn't alert anyone that Voldemort was there. That was the reason that Voldemort was able to get into Harry's head so easily after the Triwizard tournament." Hermione stated.

Harry gasped; it was true…it was so horribly true. Draco and Chris moved close to Harry and Norische, each one wrapping their arms around their mates, in an attempt to protect them. Whether to protect them from the horrible truth that had just been so blatantly pointed out or from the demon behind the truth they were not quite sure, but right now all that mattered was that they were together and safe…for the moment.

"Dumbledore knew this, there was no way he couldn't. He knew that sending Harry back to the Dursley's was basically signing his death warrant. How Harry managed to survive two more years there is mind-boggling, and why Voldemort didn't take advantage of the situation before is absolutely beyond me." Hermione shook her head, it was all so unbelievable…it didn't seem real…but it was.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean that Hogwarts wards would react the same way? They would see Voldemort as Harry, and let him in there as well." Ron narrowed his eyes as he thought out loud.

"No, Hogwarts wards are not blood wards, they are magic based." Severus explained. "They focus on the form of magic not on who is doing the magic itself."

"This is all so surreal. He knew that sending me back could mean my death. He knew what the Dursleys were doing to me. He knew that Voldemort could take me anytime he wanted. He knew it all and … he…" Harry whispered into Norische's robes, barely able to believe all this.

"Harry. Harry look at me." Norische placed two fingers underneath Harry's chin and moved his head until he could look Harry in the eyes. "We will find out the depths of his treachery. We will find out what he is hiding. And then… we will take him down. By the blood of my house I give you my word. He will not get away with this." Norische placed a gentle kiss on Harry's upturned lips, sealing the promise.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Norische was dressed in his royal blue robes with charcoal colored under robes, they were not quite formal robes but they definitely had money written all over them. Chris had on his black dress robes with silver under robes, again the scent of money and influence oozed from every pore. Draco, not to be out done by any means wore his Slytherin green formal robes, and like Chris he wore his silver under robes, although his had black and deep green trim where appropriate. Harry wore a deep burgundy robe set, although not formals or anywhere near as dripping with presence as his mate's did, they were still quite impressive, he had chosen the black under robes with the hematite buttons, the set was simplistic but they still cost more than most wizards made in a month.

Remus and Severus were dressed in elegant black as expected, both felt a little over dressed but it suited their purpose for the days events. Sirius had gotten a steel gray set of robes and matching under robes from Kain, Harry was actually quite impressed, even though Sirius felt like a fish out of water, he looked like old money today. Pari and Kain both were dressed in their finest robes, Kain wore his royal blue robes with the black under robes and Pari was in a matching set of robes with a black and silver gown on underneath.

While each individual was impressive in their own right, the group together presented an almost majestic air. After orbing into a side alley they walked as a group down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts Bank. Remus, Severus, and Sirius took point, clearing the path as it were. Norische and Harry walked side by side, followed closely by Draco and Chris. Pari and Kain brought up the rear, but anyone could tell from the glares being cast from the two, it was more of a possessive nature than it was a submissive or lower standing within the group that decided the positioning. As they walked down the crowded street, individuals quickly moved aside and made way for them.

It was a little disturbing to Harry to walk down the street, intentionally trying to make people notice them. Normally he did anything possible to avoid attention, but not today. Today he was using every ounce of his notoriety and fame for what ever it was worth. He had even made sure that he had combed his hair just so, so that everyone could clearly see his infamous scare.

With a waive of his hand, Severus opened the bank doors and proceeded to lead the way into the bank. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the impressive show of wandless magic, nice touch. Severus passed by most of the gasping goblins and walked strait to the far end of the bank.

"What may I do for you Sirs?" The young goblin addressed them with mild disregard.

"I wish to speak to Grinklok." Kain stated quite clearly as he stepped forward.

"Hmmphf…" The goblin scowled at Kain then jumped down off his chair and walked over to a side door, whispering something to the goblin guarding the door. That goblin gave the group a similar look and went into the door, then came out with another older goblin.

"Who is it that wishes to speak to Grinklok?" The older goblin glared at Kain as he spoke.

"I do, and before you utter another word I highly suggest you do an identity spell on me."

Kain growled.

The goblin seemed highly offended but raised his wand and aimed it at Kain nonetheless. As the golden glow encircled Kain he glared at the goblin and waited.

"Eeep!" The older goblin looked at the paper that materialized with Kain's identity boldly written across the top of the page. Then in a flurry of motion ran over to Kain and began begging for forgiveness, and shouting orders to half a dozen younger goblins who began heading in every different direction as fast as their stubby little legs could carry them. "This way, oh your Majesty, please forgive me. This way!"

The older goblin escorted the group through a long maze of hallways the entire time apologizing for the inconvenience. Soon they were all comfortably seated at a large table in a grand room. Harry couldn't help but wonder at the behaviors of the goblins but he decided he would wait and ask Norische about it later… I mean he knew that Kain was the King of the Vampyres but…wow.

"Your Majesty!" Grinklok entered the room bustling over to stand in front of Kain and bowed low, allowing his nose to touch the floor.

"Greeting Grinklok, I am pleased to see that the service here has improved a great deal since the last time I was here." Kain smirked at the goblin.

"Thank you Your Majesty, we do try. What can your humble servant do for you today Your Majesty?" Grinklok asked trembling.

"I would like to introduce you to a few individuals. First, this is my sister, and the Minde Cladire of ShadowHaven, Parinitra of the High Council of Elders." Kain bowed slightly to Pari. Grinklok heard Kain state she was a Minde Cladire and the goblin practically splinched himself right there. Before Kain could say another word the white haired little man threw himself prone at Pari's feet.

Draco watched in shock, through all his visits to Gringotts with his father, he had never seen a goblin behave in such a manner.

Pari looked down at Grinklok with a slightly bored look on her face. "Rise and speak." She ordered, her voice just oozing with authority.

"Minde Cladire, we are honored to have you in our presence." Grinklok gasped out. He was very familiar with the Vampyric culture and knew that the woman before him had the authority to dethrone the king of the Vampyric nations with just a word…anyone with that much power, as far as the goblins were concerned at least, was a force to be reckoned with.

Pari nodded and glanced over to Kain, indicating that he should continue with the introductions. "This is Professor Severus Snape and this is Professor Remus Lupin." Kain nodded towards the two as he stated their name, each in turn nodded as well.

"This is Sirius Black, godfather of Harry Potter."

Kain motioned Norische to step forward. "This is my sister's godson, Prince Norische De LeNoir." Grinklok immediately bowed low when he heard that introduction.

[Prince?] Draco whispered to Norische.

[Yeah since Pari has no heir at this time and I am her godson, then I am next in the line of succession to the throne.] Norische responded and nodded his acknowledgement of the goblin as he explained.

[Wow, I am married to a Prince. Hey does that make me a prince too?]

[Yes, but we will discuss this later.]

"These are Norische's mates and his intended. First, his mate Prince Rashira LaCroix of the house LaCroix; next is Prince Draco Malfoy, Lord and Heir to the Malfoy Estates; and finally his intended soon to be 'Prince' Harry Potter, Heir to the Potter Line." Each boy nodded in introduction as his name was mentioned.

"Everyone, I would like to present Grinklok, the current manager and head goblin or the British branch of the Gringotts banks."

"Nice to meet you." Harry nodded.

"Congratulations Your Highness. I am sure your Minde Cladire was most pleased with your choices." Grinklok practically drooled at the possibilities, the heir to the Malfoy estates, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Lord to the House LaCroix…all bonded to one individual, the power that young man held in his hands was more than enough to impress Grinklok.

"My Minde Cladire is of no concern of yours; now… on to business. Harry needs a listing of all his assets and properties for the negotiations. Since he will be turning seventeen shortly we need a **complete** listing of it all. As well as a copy of his parents wills if they are also available. We will also need to place his name on all my accounts and set up the standard accounts for heirs." Norische stated as if he were tired of all the paper work and annoyances of preparing for a marriage.

"Of course Your Highness. It will take a few moments to gather all the information for you. I can send an apprentice to get a listing of Mr. Potter's vaults and we can start there while you decide on the inheritors accounts." Grinklok rang a small silver bell and another goblin immediately opened the door, after giving the apprentice the appropriate instructions, Grinklok summoned several papers for Norische to look over and sign.

Harry looked at Norische curiously as Norische read over the documents. Seeing Harry's interest Norische smiled and explained. "Tradition states that I establish ten heir accounts for any children we may have, just as I have done for Draco and Chris. If we need more accounts established at a later date they will of course be taken care of. Each account has several specific parts. First an inheritor vault, that will hold the majority of the funds we establish for each child, he or she will not have access to that account until they come of age. There is a secondary account that is set aside for educational expenses. A third account is specified for medical expenses, etc. As soon as a baby is born his or her name will be immediately placed on the account and within three days of their birth a representative of Gringotts will come and get a magical sample as well as a drop of his or her blood and their handprint. So that if anything happens to us the child will still have access to the account and will never have to worry about needing anything." Norische explained as he went over the numbers and nodded then signed the appropriate scrolls. "You need to sign on each one of the scrolls beneath my name as well luv, and if there is anything you see you want to change with the accounts just let me know, ok?"

Harry listened intently; absolutely thrilled at the idea that they may have their own children. It was a dream of Harry's to have a big family, and somehow the fact that Norische was setting up all these accounts and getting them ready just in case made him feel as if this whole war thing was not quite so horrible and that they very well may have a future after it was all said and done. "I think that I will let you take care of most of the details on this. I am not truly aware of the appropriate traditions and I would rather have you take care of those things. But I will be happy to sign where ever you need me too." Harry smiled at Norische who returned the smile and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead.

After the inheritor vaults and accounts were assigned, Norische set up a join expense account for all his mates to be able to access. Of course Harry almost choked when he saw how much Norische put into the account for 'incidentals'. Norische just chuckled and stated he had every intention of making sure that Harry was well spoiled from now on. Draco saw the numbers and started licking his lips at the idea of weekend shopping trips in Paris and Tokyo… he wasn't completely materialistic, but he did so love to shop. Norische then had special muggle credit cards issued for each of them that would automatically send the bill to the bank each month and be paid without having to worry with it at all. He also purchased four self-filling money pouches that had just become the new rage. The pouches were linked directly to the joint account and would automatically present the necessary funds directly from the bank in the required denomination without having to make troublesome trips to Gringotts or carry around a huge amount of coins. A simple waive of the wand, a tap, and pure convenience.

Next Norische moved on to adding Harry to all of his accounts as he had done for Chris and Draco after each of their bondings. "Do you think that is wise Norische, I mean …before the ceremony?" Harry asked timidly

Norische knew that Harry was worried about something going wrong and their bonding being prevented in some manner. He chuckled at Harry's question… "Of course, we need to go ahead and get all of these things taken care of before the ceremony, we don't want to have to worry with paperwork during our honeymoon do we?" Norische smiled at Harry trying to reassure him as best as he could.

Harry looked over to Grinklok. "Sir I would like to add Norische's name to all of my property and accounts as well while we are doing all of this."

Norische was a little taken back, this was defiantly not something he expected. "You honestly don't have to do that Harry, that is your inheritance, you don't need to…" Harry put his finger on Norische's lips and shook his head.

"If we are going to do this, we are going to do it correctly. If you insist on putting my name on all of your accounts then your name will be added to my accounts. I may not have any where near as much to bring into this marriage as you do but what I have is yours." Harry whispered looking deeply into Norische's eyes.

Norische wanted to refuse but slowly he nodded. He fully understood why Harry wanted to do this, but he still didn't quite feel right about it. "As you wish." Norische kissed the finger pressed against his lips, this brought a blush to Harry's cheeks and he pulled his hand away.

Grinklok rang the little bell again and another assistant came in and was instructed to retrieve the appropriate papers for Mr. Potter. As that goblin was leaving the room, the apprentice goblin came back in the room with a large pile of papers, after levitating the papers onto the table Grinklok began to go over some of the basics.

"Mr. Potter, it appears that you have in your name six separate vaults. There is the Potter vault number 628, the Slytherin Heir vault that is number 823, the Gryffindor Heir vault which is number 839, the Ravenclaw Heir vault is…number 819, the Myrddin Heir vault which is number 801, and of course your educational vault which is number 687." Grinklok pulled out a bag with the appropriate keys for each vault.

"Ah… the only vault I knew about was number 687. So you mean that one isn't the only one I have?" Harry was stunned.

"Mr. Potter that is by far the smallest vault you have in your name. That vault is similar to the inheritor accounts that we have just established for your heirs. It was set up to pay for your schooling, medical and living expenses up until your seventeenth birthday. Quite honestly it is not even one-tenth the size of the next smallest vault. From the list of assets that have been presented to me the next smallest vault would be the Potter vault and it's estimated value is…9.3 million galleons. Now that is an estimate remember, we do not include any of the sickles or knuts nor does that estimate include any personal property in the vaults themselves." Grinklok explained flipping through the papers that he had before him.

"WHAT?" Harry almost fell from his chair, if it wasn't for Norische wrapping his arms around him, Harry would have been on the floor. "Merciful Merlin….."

Draco's eyes were huge; he barely heard anything after the list of vaults that Grinklok recited. Sweet Merlin… the heir to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Merlin himself. Then he heard the amount in the 'next smallest vault' 9,300,000 galleons. Wow that one alone rivaled his own vaults set up by his father let alone all the other ones. Draco found himself fighting the urge to lick his lips at the wonderful temptations the numbers triggered.

"Harry… Harry luv…are you ok?" Norische watched the color drain from Harry's face and began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. Harry looked at Norische with a blank stare and nodded.

Severus, Remus and Sirius were in just as much a shock as Harry was. Severus had no idea that James or Lily had any such relations. He found out about Harry being the heir to Gryffindor back during Harry's second year but even then it never occurred to him the true depth of that title, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin… Merlin's balls…. The boy had control over three fourths of the vaults of the founders of Hogwarts…wait, the Myrddin vault. Harry was the last living heir to Merlin… by the power… no wonder Dumbledore wanted control over Harry. Severus' mind was rushing through the recent information that had come to light about the past activities of the headmaster and he his manipulations of not only Harry's life, but also the lives of those around Harry.

Remus could see from the look in Severus' eyes that he was thinking along the same line as himself. What was hidden within those vaults was worth killing for, worth dying for; the centuries of knowledge that must be stored away in those vaults would be priceless.

"Grinklok, my partner has had quite a shock. I request that we hurry things along as quickly as possible. There are a couple of things we need to do before we go any further. First of all we need to know if anyone other than Harry has been told of the accounts or has taken anything from the accounts." Norische kept his hand on Harry's arm wanting to make sure that Harry was doing ok. Then looking over to his father and dad, Norische realized that they were both thinking the same things that he was.

"Well of course, Professor Dumbledore received a complete disclosure of all Mr. Potter's assets when Mr. Potter's parents were killed." The goblin answered.

"Has anyone besides Harry taken anything from the vaults or the accounts?" Norische asked.

"The monthly stipend has been delivered to the school as requested, and of course the standard yearly expenses that were retrieved for you by the Headmaster." Grinklok explained.

Harry's head snapped up to glare at the goblin. "All my school expenses have been paid for from vault 687. I never authorized Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter to ever touch my accounts. I never received any monthly stipend nor did I get an allowance for yearly expenses. Everything I had, I paid for from my vault."

Grinklok glared at Harry then shuffled through the paperwork once again. Finally finding what he was searching for Grinklok presented Harry and Norische with a series of papers. "Are you telling me Mr. Potter that you did not receive any of these funds nor did you authorize these withdrawals?"

Harry looked over the papers; from the quick addition he did it looked like several hundreds of thousands of galleons had been claimed by Dumbledore since Harry started school. "Albus Dumbledore has never been given permission to touch a single knut in my accounts." Harry fumed, he couldn't believe it, Dumbledore had been stealing from him for years, how could he…

"The only person that should have had access to the vaults at all was either myself or Sirius Black, my godfather. How did Dumbledore manage to gain access to my accounts, and why was he sent the information on my inheritance…that should have gone only to Sirius or those blasted muggles, the Dursleys." Harry glared at the goblin; the look in his eyes easily matched that which was being given by Severus who was sitting just a few feet away. The effect on Grinklok was quite interesting; Harry had never seen a goblin tremble before but he was pretty sure that the one before him was shaking in his boots…literally.

"The muggles would never have been given notice of your inheritance, due to its magical nature…they wouldn't know what to do with it." Norische explained to Harry, then turned to Grinklok his eyes narrowing. "This will not do. Grinklok, I want a complete disclosure of every single knut that Dumbledore has ever received, or anyone else for that matter that has ever made any form of withdrawal from my mate's accounts, or visited his accounts without his presence. This is embezzlement to say the least, grand theft to be more precise. How could the goblins of Gringotts allow this to happen? Where is your documentation authorizing his access to these accounts?" Norische stood up his temper flaring.

"Embezzlement! NEVER! There must be some forms…. They must be here!" Grinklok screeched. The Gringotts goblins prided themselves in maintaining absolute security and the idea that someone so important as Harry Potter, the soon to be mate of the heir to the Vampyric nations, could have had his funds stolen from him was absolutely unacceptable. "We will investigate this immediately. If the Headmaster did not have your authorization to transfer those funds or to have access to your accounts then he will be charged, I guarantee that all of your funds will be returned with interests." Grinklok had been the head goblin of the London branch of Gringotts for almost three hundred years and never so much as a sickle had ever been misplace or stolen that was not found and taken care of, and by Midas it wasn't going to happen now.

"Very well. We will leave these matters in your capable hands. I wish to remind you that if either myself or my mate feel that our funds are not safe here, we will seek to make other arrangements, and I am sure that my father, godmother and Kain will follow suit, since their accounts are quite sizable and at great risk as well." Norische growled low.

"The funds will be returned within a fortnight and we will get to the bottom of this, I give you my word as a goblin." Grinklok took out his personal bar of gold from his pocket and placed his hand upon it, swearing an oath to see justice done.

"Your diligence will be appreciated." Norische stated. "My mate has had quite a shock. We should probably take what information you have ready for us and proceed. We can go through the Vaults another day." Norische looked over at Harry who was still pale and shaking from the shock of it all.

"Wait…Norische, I would like to do a couple of things first though." Harry placed his hand on Norische's arm, at first Norische started to say something but he saw the look of determination in Harry's eyes and simply nodded, looking over to Grinklok Harry stated. "First I would like to remove all access to any of my accounts, personal information and vaults, no matter who has been given permission in the past or what paperwork you have authorizing it… at this time I revoke it all. There are only five individuals that I wish to allow access to my accounts, Norische of course, then Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as well as myself. For any access I demand a full identity check, if someone was able to forge my signature on those forms I demand every possible identity verification available be done. Once identity is verified then any one of the five individuals I mentioned may have complete access to everything." Harry continued…

Harry looked down at the pile of papers in his lap, and then looked over to Remus. "From what it says here 'James and Lily Potter do hereby bequeath to one Remus Johnathan Lupin the total and sum of vault 544 to be issued to him upon their deaths. It also shows that they have established a residence for you. A three story, four-bedroom terrace house on Rhyl Street. From what I can figure out it is set up so that it looks like you are renting the place from me for a galleon a year which is set to be taken from vault number 544. Apparently the house comes with three house elves which you are also inheriting, Bitzy, Neeper, and Simmy." Harry handed the paperwork for the vault and the property over to Remus who accepted it with a slight glazed look in his eyes.

Severus quickly began reading through the papers right along with Remus, shocked at the numbers on the page before him.

Harry looked at the next section of the will and cleared his throat. "That's not all. Severus… it says here that 'Lily Evans Potter does hereby bequeath to one Severus Parcelsus Snape the sum and total of vault 508, to be issued in it's entirety to Master Snape upon the proper reading of the inheritor will. Wow… lets see. It looks like the original vault was opened up with two million galleons! WOW!" Harry gasped at the numbers. "With the current rate of interest that would bring the total of…" Harry flipped the pages until he found the numbers he was looking for, "…three million, four hundred-sixteen thousand, five-hundred and twenty-six galleons!" Harry looked over to Severus who was sitting there with a completely shocked look on his face.

Once he was able to speak, Severus cleared his throat. "Well Lily always did want me to get away from underneath Dumbledore's thumb and to be able to open my own shop. Sweet Merlin… Lily…"

Harry handed Severus the paperwork on his vault and the information attached to it, including the key. Severus took the papers shaking his head. Lily had always been a good friend but he never expected something like this.

Harry spent the next several minutes going over the specifics of the will and accounts with Grinklok. After reviewing the Potter estates Harry found a place that Dorea Black, his grandmother, had married Charlus Potter, his grandfather had left to him…apparently Dorea owned a castle somewhere in the south of Wales. Being the last heir in the line, evidentially Harry now owned his own castle.

Norische suggested that they send auditors and assessors out to all of the properties belonging to each individual. Assess the values and needed repairs then set aside a vault to be used specifically for that purpose. Draco had his flat in Venice that he had inherited from his grandfather and he had two pieces of undeveloped property that were also deeded into his name by his mother. Chris had the château in France, the cottage in the Netherlands and that one piece of property that his birth mother had given him in Zurich, although he wasn't too sure about its state at this time. Norische of course had ShadowHaven, as it's rightful heir, and then he had a quaint little 20-room cottage in Lothstia, in the Elvin lands, and the loft in London. From what they could gather Harry had eight pieces of property, a castle in Wales, two large estates in England, a shop in Diagon Alley that had a loft above it, three businesses properties in London, and the property of Godric Hollow.

After all of the arrangements that Harry wanted were taken care of, they gathered together several files and packages of paperwork and started out the door, "Oh Mr. Grinklok, take note, if Albus Dumbledore ask any questions what so ever, no matter how vague about me, my accounts, my inheritance, any of the arrangements made here today or the new accounts, Norische or anything associated with either of us or our mates, you will not answer anything and you will contact me immediately is that understood?" Grinklok of course gave his word to follow Harry's instructions to the letter, in fact he had a dict-a-quill write down each word he said and duplicated it, immediately sending a copy to each and every employ in the service to Gringotts bank.

Norische wrapped his arm around Harry and escorted him out of the bank. Harry was leaning heavily on Norische by this time, the events of the day finally catching up with him. Harry was both elated and horribly hurt. Harry was so excited about seeing what was in the vaults, but he had to admit… today was just not the day to mess with all that. Harry was also incredibly hurt by what he had learned about Dumbledore. "I don't understand. I trusted him, and all along he was stealing from me, from my parents."

Norische knew that Harry was speaking about Dumbledore and pulled his intended close to him, wrapping him in his arms protectively. "Harry luv, it may be more than that. We only know pieces to the puzzle yet. We need to make sure we do not jump to any conclusions before we have all the facts." Norische felt his intended trembling with the emotions that were flooding him right now. Both Draco and Chris could sense the pain and confusion in Harry and came over to the two of them, wrapping their arms around both their mates, trying to give what support they could. Harry snuggled into Norische's robes, burying his face in the soft fabric, trying to hide his tears from the others.

Severus spoke up at this point, although he was uncertain if it was appropriate or not. "Norische…we need to get back to ShadowHaven. We have done quite a bit to draw attention to ourselves today and I do not think now would be a advantageous time for a confrontation with either Dumbledore or the Aurors."

Norische nodded and kissing Harry on the forehead, then each of his mates in succession… "We need to go guys. Are you ready to go home?" Even though Norische could not hear what Harry mumbled he could feel him nod his head. Norische looked over to his father and nodded. A moment later they were back at ShadowHaven, standing in the gardens near the front entrance. "Let's go inside." Norische whispered to his mates as he pulled Harry close to him.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Harry sat there in Norische's arms softly crying, the pensieve was now ready to be taken to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it had taken Harry almost two hours to pick which memories he wanted to have placed in the pensieve and as each memory was brought to the surface so was the pain.

Thankfully, Severus' cousin Amelia Bones agreed to head the investigation and had given her word to keep Harry's name out of the reports as much as possible. She informed Severus that after the initial complaint was filed that Harry would be referred to either as 'the minor' or 'the complainant' that way all formal papers, court papers and all files that would be accessible to the general staff would have the Dursleys names on them in large bold print but Harry's name would only be on the official papers that would remain in Amelia's office. And with the pensieve memories that Harry would supply there was no need for him to testify, he would never have to see those horrid people ever again.

It had been a very emotional time for all of them. Draco realized how wrong he had been about his old adversary and how much he honestly admired Harry for being strong enough to survive it all. Each of them had watched the memories as they were revealed and each was sickened by the things they saw. The abuse, the neglect, and the betrayal…it was all so hard to watch, but together they watched. Together they walked through the memories, holding each other, giving what comfort that they could.

Draco rubbed little circles on Harry's back as Norische rocked Harry in his arms. Chris leaned against Norische and laid his head on Norische's shoulder while he looked into Harry's eyes and whispered words of comfort and support. Harry was so strong in so many ways, but right now, right this moment he allowed himself to be comforted, to be vulnerable.

Norische pulled Harry close to him and allowed Harry to cry until he fell asleep from the shear weight of the emotions. It hurt so much to see Harry in pain, but he knew that by facing what had happened to him, that by seeing it through the eyes of a rebellious teenager instead of a terrified little boy, he saw what happened in a whole new light. He no longer blamed himself for what they did to him. He now knew that he never deserved any of it. He could now understand that it was Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley that were the freaks and not him. In a way… seeing it all again helped ease the pain, he now understood his role in it all.

Chris gently lifted Harry from Norische's lap and carried him into their bedroom, as Draco helped Norische get up from the sofa. After Chris had Harry changed into a black silk night shirt and tucked in, he and Draco headed downstairs to talk with everyone else and go over the rest of the stuff they found out at Gringotts today. Norische on the other hand called Mael, he desperately wanted a nice long hot bath and with the elf's help he managed to finally relax amidst the exotic scented bubbles, basking in the steaming waters that surrounded him. After almost an hour Norische called Mael back and had him help him get out of the tub and get ready for a nap. It honestly was a little early for Norische to go to bed for the night but a nap would be nice.

"I can't believe this. Harry is the last living heir of Merlin?" Hermione gasped as she read the paperwork.

"WHAT!" Gasps and exclamations echoed through the dinning hall.

"If I am reading this correctly… Myrddin, better known as Merlin, was married to Gwendolyn although later that marriage was annulled. He then married Niniane, also known as the Lady of the Lake. They had three daughters and a son, Vivian (the Daughter of Fire), Brianna (the Daughter of Mist), Cassandra (the Daughter of Light) and Truan (the Son of Shadow)." Hermione smirked at the notes on the parchment that she was looking at. "Vivian married Rorke FirzWarren, and they had two children their oldest was a daughter by the name of Rhianne. Rhianne married Aubry Godwin, they had one daughter named Goslynne. She married a…. Sir Malory, they had a set of twin daughters Llywellyn and Alwynne. Llywellyn married a Nicholas Mann and they had three children, a daughter and two sons. Their daughter, Kathryn married Henry Evans and they had a daughter by the name of Lily, they also adopted a daughter whom they named Petunia. Lily married James Potter and they had one son, Harry."

"Adopted?" Molly gasped

"Yeah from what this says, Harry's Aunt Petunia isn't related to him by blood at all. No wonder she has no magic." Hermione went over the scroll again to see if she missed anything.

"Wait…if Petunia isn't actually even related to Harry, then the blood wards …" Ron started.

"Are full of crap." Ginny finished.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Molly gasped at her daughter's graphic choice of words.

"Well they are…" Ginny stated. "If his aunt isn't really even his aunt then the blood wards that Dumbledore keeps going on about are either useless or…."

"They come from Harry himself." Hermione interrupted. "If Lily set up the protection around Harry so that any where Harry called home would be a safe haven for him or at least protect him from Voldemort and the death eaters, then the charm has to be focused from Harry and not even associated with Petunia at all."

Sirius thought about what Hermione had said for a moment. "Then that means that Harry could have been living with anyone this whole time. He could have lived with Remus, or me, or the Weasleys… he never had to stay with the Dursleys."

The room got eerily quiet for several minutes as they all added one more notch in Dumbledore's gravestone.

"It gets better folks. Apparently Nicholas Mann, who married Llywellyn Malory was the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw. So Lily was not only **not **muggle born, her mother had an amazing family heritage." Hermione gasped at this astounding information. Now she really wanted to look back into her own heritage to see if there were any witches in the broom cupboard as it were.

Norische woke up with Harry's arms wrapped around him and a gentle hand resting on his quite well rounded belly. He didn't want to wake his intended but one of the babies was tap dancing on his bladder right now and if he didn't get up quickly then he was going to embarrass himself all over Harry and their bed. Trying not to wake him, Norische wiggled out from under Harry's arms. Quietly making his way over to the loo, Norische sighed with relief as he did his business. Just as he started to stand up, one of the babies pressed against his bladder again and…well… he decided to sit back down for a minute or so just to make sure.

Finally, Norische felt it was safe to go back into the other room, and was greeted with a yawning and stretching Harry. Harry looked so scrumptious lying there stretched taunt, and so relaxed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Norische stated as he made his way back over to the bed and sat down.

"It's ok. I really hadn't intended on sleeping anyway. Nice little nap though." Harry stated as he yawned.

"There is something we need to talk about, and I am not quite sure how to go about it." Norische reached over and brushed the wayward strands of ebony from Harry's forehead.

Harry didn't like the sound of that… "Talk about what?"

"Well you know that in two days we are going to be bonded, and you know what all occurs at the bonding ritual. You know I have to take you or you have to take me during the ritual in front of Chris and Draco." Norische brushed the tips of his fingers across Harry's cheek.

"Yeah…."

"To complete the bond it must be done both ways. Sometime with 72 hours of the bonding ceremony, we have to each top and bottom." Norische looked into Harry's eyes, trying to judge how he was going to react to what Norische was going to say next.

"Harry, I know your Uncle and cousin did some horrible things to you. I can't change that. But I don't want that to come between us either. You know the problems that I have had because of my grandfather. I held it in for years, not telling a soul…and he still effects me today. I know that when you take me, part of my mind will wander back to that day, part of me will panic and try and run away within my mind. I want you to realize that it will have nothing to do with you. I don't want you to fear how I will react to your touch. It isn't you. It is that bastard. I try not to let him into my mind, I try to focus on my mate, but he always waits somewhere in the back of my mind. Waiting for someone to touch me, watching so that he can join in and play in my head while they play with my body. It is never easy for me, but it must be done if we are to truly bond." Norische kept his voice soft, just barely above a whisper, hoping that would keep his voice from cracking.

Harry reached up and took Norische's hand in his own. "I don't want to hurt you." Harry said tenderly.

"I know, but it has to be done. I am only telling you what it is like so that you don't freak out on me or something. It's hard yes, but sometime within the next five days it must be done.

Harry looking into Norische's eyes and wished more than anything else right now that he could somehow take away all that pain, that he could chase away those demons.

Harry leaned over and kissed Norische gently on the lips. He wasn't really sure of what he was doing, but it just felt right. Norische first tried to pull back a little from Harry's inquisitive lips but trembling he held fast. Surrendering to the molten heat he felt coursing through his veins.

Slowly Harry increased the pressure of his lips, relishing the pure bliss of surrender as Norische opened his mouth to invite Harry's tongue inside. Soon it was a battle of lips and tongues, each one seeking supremacy in the midst of the heat.

Harry's hand tentatively made it's way down Norische's neck, to his chest, searching, touching, and feeling. Norische gasped as Harry's hand grazed his sensitive nipple, first the one on the right, then the demon hand moved over to the one on the left. Harry liked the response and tried to illicit similar responses from his partner. Moving slowly Harry began to unbutton the silk nightshirt that Norische was wearing. As the buttons were opened and the shirt was moved aside, Harry kissed the exposed skin. Taking in every inch of amazing beauty as it was revealed to him. His neck, his shoulder, his chest…Harry relished each with butterfly kisses and tiny nips.

As the silk fell from Norische's shoulder a taunt nipple was exposed. Harry saw the dusky rose treasure and latched on, his lips encompassing the nipple completely. Norische moaned and leaned back on the pile of pillows behind him, no longer able to hold himself upright. Gently Harry teased and pulled at the sensitive nub, drawing the nipple past his teeth into his warm wet mouth.

Norische groaned as the silk brushed his painfully hardened cock. "Sweet Merlin…." He moaned, his voice low and filled with passion.

Harry relinquished his hold on his precious jewel only to latch onto its brother on the other side. Soon Norische was trembling with the fire that was building within him. Harry could have stayed there tormenting his mate forever, but he wanted more. He wanted to taste his mate's body completely. Slowly his lips ghosted their way down Norische's chest and to his firm belly. Harry could feel the life within his partner, the magic that was so alive within that beautiful mount. Kissing every square inch of Norische's belly, Harry could only pray that one day it would be his child that was held so gently within his mate.

Harry moved aside the nightshirt completely, leaving Norische bare to his eyes. "So beautiful." Harry whispered. Harry allowed his fingers to trace the muscles of Norische's thighs, memorizing every inch of his mate's body. He could feel Norische's muscles trembling beneath his fingers; gently Harry separated Norische's thighs, and positioned himself to lie between them. Bending Norische's knees so that he could have better access to the jewels before him.

"Harry" Norische gasped. "You don't have too…" He didn't want Harry to do anything that would remind him of what happened between Vernon or Dudley and himself. He didn't want those memories to have any place in their bed.

"I want too." Was all that Harry said, as he laid down between his mate's wantonly spread thighs. "Merlin your gorgeous." Harry gasped as he looked at his mate's cock. It was so hard, so huge, standing out so strait from the mass of ebony curls. Timidly Harry reached up and touched it, first feeling the heat and the softness of this throbbing flesh, then tracing the veins that showed through the skin so brilliantly.

Norische gasped at the first nervous touch, reaching down to grasp the bed sheet in his curled fists. "Oh gods…" Norische groaned, trying very hard not to lose control.

Harry watched as the first drops of pre-cum that had begun to bead up at the head of Norische's cock. Norische bucked in surprise as he felt Harry's tongue reach out and rescue the droplet that had began to drizzle down the underside of his trembling organ.

The taste of his mate was unbelievable. Nothing like what he had experienced before. There was no way he would ever confuse this with what had happened before. Before it was the scent of unwashed male, of sweat, and rancid urine…now it is the scent of vanilla and patchouli. Before it was disgusting, dirty, even ugly…now it was beautiful, passionate, it was perfect. No comparison, no comparison at all. The thoughts were racing thru Harry's mind as he opened his lips and took his mate's cock into mouth.

Norische moaned at the feel of the warm, wetness that engulfed him. He didn't want to choke Harry but he couldn't stop his hips from moving. "Oh gods…. Harry…"

Harry tried but couldn't fit all of Norische into his mouth, so he wrapped his hand around the base and concentrated on just the remaining portions. He could feel his mate trembling beneath him; he wanted so much for this to be perfect. He didn't want to scare Norische, or make him regret the bonding.

Harry lifted his head up and looked deep into the eyes of his mate, those passion filled ebony eyes. "I don't know what to do?" Harry whispered.

Norische reached down and ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he tried to calm himself a little "Accio lube." Norische called out and moments later a bottle of vanilla flavored lube slapped into his hand. Norische opened the bottle and poured a little of the oil on his fingers, then reached between his legs and found his opening.

Harry watching in total fascination as Norische tried to prepare himself. Inserting first one finger and moving it in and out of his sensitive nether opening, then adding another finger. Unfortunately, with his stomach in the way the angle was a little hard to work with. Harry saw that his soon to be mate was struggling so he took the bottle from Norische and poured a little over his own fingers. Then gently moving aside Norische's hand, Harry took over the preparations. Norische leaned back and sighed as he felt Harry's fingers enter him, gently Harry moved his finger in and out.

"Add another finger." Norische whispered, and groaned as he felt Harry following his instructions. "Gods that feels so good. Ok, now one more…but slowly." Again Harry followed Norische's urgings, slowly adding a third finger, gently stretching his mate.

Harry loved the feel of being inside of Norische; he was so tight, so warm. He couldn't wait to feel what it would be truly like, but all his instincts told him to take his time and make sure that Norische was ready for him.

"Harry…please… more…" Norische pressed down against those invading fingers, he so desperately wanted more right now.

Harry pulled his fingers out of Norische so that he could take off the nightshirt and boxers that he had on. Norische couldn't help but whimper at the empty feeling as he waited impatiently for Harry to touch him again. "Please Harry, oh gods… I need you in me…"

Harry tossed the silk nightshirt aside and quickly removed his boxers, throwing them on the floor next to the nightshirt. Then picking up the bottle of oil again he poured more of the lubricant on his fingers, then wrapping them around his own throbbing cock he prepared himself to enter his mate. "I don't want to hurt you." Harry groaned once again as he moved back into place, gently positioning the head of his cock against Norische's prepared opening.

"Just go slow, and once you get in all the way…give me a minute to adjust." Norische panted, trying to think clearly and focus on his mate. "Please Harry I want you so bad…"

Harry placed both hands on Norische's hips and gently pushed forward. He could feel Norische begin to tighten up around him so he thought about a distraction. Reaching down to take Norische's own cock in his hand he began to slowly slide his hand up and down the straining shaft. Soon Norische was absorbed in the sensations and began to relax enough that Harry could push further inside of him. As soon as he was completely in he paused, waiting for Norische to tell him he was ready for more, Harry still gliding his hand up and down Norische's cock ever so gently.

Norische began to move his hips, letting Harry know that he could continue. Harry pulled back slowly until only the head of his cock remained inside, then using the same gentle presser he pushed back inside of Norische.

Over and over again Harry thrust forward slowly, keeping the rhythm he was using consistent with the motions of his hand. "Faster…oh…. gods…faster…"

Harry started moving his hips faster trying to bring his mate as much pleasure as possible. He felt Norische moving his hips slightly, then all of the sudden Norische bowed his back and keened in absolute pleasure.

"What the….what's wrong…" Harry started to stop his movements but Norische wrapped his legs around his waist, telling Harry not to stop.

"Yes! Oh sweet….oh yes! Harder….more…. oh…." Norische gasped. "I'm gonna… oh gods…gonna cum…" As he said that, Norische felt himself surrender to the pure bliss of a thundering orgasm. Stream after stream of cum erupted onto Norische's swollen belly. As Harry watched Norische cum, he couldn't help but be drawn in with his mate. Between the unbelievably erotic site of Norische cumming all over himself and the tightening of Norische's inner muscles, Harry saw stars.

Norische could feel Harry flooding his insides with his seed, just after his own orgasm. Try as he might he couldn't speak, all he could do was lay there and purr as Harry jerked with the spasms that hit him from his own climax.

Harry gently pulled from Norische's still quivering opening, and then moved to lay down beside his now bond mate, pulling Norische close to him. After a moment Harry noticed that Norische's breathing had calmed and was now slow and deep. Harry accioed the light blanket that was crumpled at the foot of the bed, to cover them with, and snuggled close to Norische, before he realized it Harry was fast asleep as well.

Draco sat there going over one of the documents of withdrawals from Harry's accounts when he felt the sudden wave of pure passion rush through their bond. He quickly looked over to Chris and saw that he had felt it too. With a smirk they realized that at least half of the bond between Norische and Harry was complete. Draco chuckled to himself as he allowed his attention to return to the stack of paperwork before him.

[Must have been good, I haven't felt something like that since you two bonded.] Chris whispered to Draco.

[Yeah, I hope Nori is ok. Do you think we need to go check on him?]

[I don't think so; I don't feel any anxiety or fear coming from him. Only absolute bliss.] Chris cleared his throat as he tried not to laugh at the face that Draco was making.

[We'll talk to them later, give them their time alone. If they need us they can whisper to us.] Chris whispered.

[Ok. But it feels so weird. I'm like tingling all over now…Merlin I'm horny. Are you sure we can't go up there and check on them?] Draco almost whined with need.

[No luv, give them time. We will take care of your little problem later.]

[Promise?] Draco licked his lips as he looked into Chris' eyes.

[Brat… get back to work.] Chris shook his head and started shifting through the papers before him once more.

Draco sighed and repositioned himself in his seat, unfortunately finding his trousers a little uncomfortable at the moment.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense." Blaise had a rather confused look on his face. Even though he was being pretty open Minde d about all this… there were some very big gaps in the information that was being given out.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked up from the scroll she was reading.

"Well if I heard you right there have only been seven generations between Merlin and Harry. How is that possible that is what like… sixteen, seventeen hundred years there? I know that wizards live a long time but that is just not possible." Blaise responded.

"Actually it is quite possible. Merlin was not only the greatest Wizard in history; he was also a noted alchemist. According to recorded history, Merlin was born in 417AD, to a nun by the name of Cerybin and an Incubus by the name of Raike De Luce. He wed his first wife, Gwendolyn, in 438AD but that marriage was annulled. It is said that he went insane after the Battle of Arfderydd where he watched his four brothers Morgenue, Morial, Morien, and Mordaf get killed, and he himself accidentally killed his only nephew, Camarath. He wandered around in the woodlands of Britannia for centuries and was assumed dead until he reappeared in 1137AD to help king Rodarch battle a 'great darkness'. During his wanderings Merlin met and married Niniane, although the details surrounding their romance are quite sketchy. In 1359AD Merlin took on an apprentice, sighting he wished to pass down the knowledge of the ancients before he made his final journey beyond the veil, hence he began training one Nicholas Flammel, who was born in 1330AD." Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "Niniane, also known as The Lady of The Lake' was the guardian of the Gates of Avalon. A magical place so sacred that only the child of the Lady may know of it's location, it is said that the veil is so thin there that one can enter, and exit at will. Although the last person know to have gone through the veil and returned was Merlin's granddaughter Rhianne; supposedly anyone with enough magical power can make the journey."

"According to this parchment Vivian, Merlin's first daughter wasn't born until 1361, when she was six years old, Merlin sent Vivian through the veil to live with Niniane. The next record of Vivian was in 1482, when she reappeared and came to stay with Merlin's sister Meg, who was a megamorphmegas and a Druid priest by the name of Thadius. Merlin was said to have gone back through the veil shortly after Vivian reached her majority at seventeen. Apparently how one ages on the other side of the veil is still quite a bit in question, although I have yet to find any specific references to explain it." Hermione speculated on that for a moment but then continued.

"Anyway, Vivian met Rorke FitzWarren when she was twenty three, they were married and had one daughter. When their daughter, Rhianne was two years old they went across the veil to live with Merlin and Niniane. Neither Vivian nor Rorke FirtzWarren were ever seen or heard from again. Rhianne however, was next mentioned in 1616 shortly after the death of her great aunt Meg. Rhianne was also a megamorphmegas according to legend. In 1644 Rhianne married Aubry Godwin, and in 1662 they had their daughter Goslynne." Hermione looked down to the chart that was before her. "After that things get a little sketchy. It says here that Goslynne married a Dayvd of York in 1679 but that he died in 1684, and she married Sir Malory in 1736. They had their twin daughters in 1742. Their daughter Llywellyn married Nicholas Mann and they had a daughter, Kathryn. Now here is were it gets strange. The is no further mention of Kathryn until 1947 when she married Henry Evans, according to this though she was twenty seven at the time of their marriage. Then it states in 1970 Kathryn gave birth to Lily Evans who married James Potter in 1989 and gave birth to Harry James Potter in 1990." Hermione looked up from the scroll and into the gobsmacked faces of all of those sitting around the table. "What?" She asked innocently.

"How on earth do you remember all of that? Where did you get all that information, and if you say Hogwarts a History I'm gonna smack you." Ron shook his head in wonderment.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "No silly, back in second year we had to do a research paper on Nicholas Flemmel, that's when I found out that he was Merlin's apprentice back in the fourteenth century. So I did research on that since that would have made Merlin almost a thousand years old by that time. I mean we all knew about the Sorcerers Stone and how Nicholas Flemmel lived to be 671 years old; it made me wonder about other great wizards and witches. There is no place that I have found that has ever recorded the death of Merlin; and Meg, his sister was estimated at twelve hundred years old when she was murdered by a Sorcerer by the name of Malidin. While it is noted that Merlin's father was an Incubus and so based on that fact alone Merlin could live for thousands of years quite easily and so could any of his descendants. But to answer your question, most of the information came from 'Myrddin: The Legacy and The Legend'. It's in the library at Hogwarts if you want to read it, it's quite fascinating." Hermione rambled on, even though Ron rolled his eyes and had stopped listening some time ago.

"One thing that I find very interesting is that since the birth of Merlin, none of his descendants have died of natural causes. The only deaths have been from war, injury or illness. Which would once again lead credence to the whole incubus thing. Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort, as were both Kathryn and Henry Evans. Kathryn's mother, Llywellyn died in a fire, which was quoted as being suspicious in nature. Goslynne, Llywellyn's mother, died under questionable circumstances…although most of the theories I could find suggested poison. But Niniane, Vivian, and Rhianne have no know date of death listed." Hermione started shuffling through the scrolls in front of her as if looking for the pieces that might fill the puzzle in a little more.

"Wow…" George gasped.

"Yeah, wow." Fred agreed.

"Hey, if Harry is the heir to three of the four founders, who is the Hufflepuff heir?" George asked.

It was Charlie that actually spoke up at this point. Although he had kept mostly silent during these discussions he too was going through the huge pile of papers that Harry had brought back with them. "I can answer that. Would you believe that the next heir in succession for the Hufflepuff Dynasty is none other than Neville Longbottom?"

"What?" Draco looked up when he heard this, he knew that Neville's parents were both pure bloods but he had never bothered to do a genealogy check on the Gryffindor.

"Yeah. This chart shows the four founders and their descendants. From what I can see James Potter was about fifteen generations down. Oh man! Look at this!" Charlie shrieked pointing to a place on the chart. Everyone jumped up and rushed over to see what he was so excited about.

Remus looked over Charlie's shoulder and gasped, his reaction of course immediately brought Severus over to see as well. "Sweet Merlin! According to this chart… Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were not only friends but they were bonded. It states that they had two sons, Sabastian Salazar Slytherin, and Aaidyn Nathaniel Gryffindor. James was a direct descendant of Aaidyn Gryffindor." Remus glanced over to Severus who was also looking over the chart now.

"Apparently there are quite a few things that have been misrepresented about our founders." Severus smirked.

Norische moaned and rolled over, or at least attempted too. He found that there was a rather warm presence that had him quite pinned in place. "Harry." Norische whispered. "Harry shift over luv, I need to get up."

Harry stretched and half opened his eyes, then unwrapped himself from Norische allowing his mate to get up and rush to the loo, once again Mother Nature was being a bitch.

Norische came out of the loo a few moments later with a warm wet flannel. "Here luv, I thought you might want this. I had sticky stuff all over my belly. That is so gross digging that stuff out of your belly button." Norische handed Harry the wet towel, wrinkling his nose for emphasis.

Harry chuckled and thanked Norische for the flannel, banishing it after he had finished with it. "Umm… can I ask you something?" Harry questioned as Norische climbed back onto the bed and laid down next to him.

"Sure, what's up?" Norische could see the look of concern on Harry's face.

"Well, we talked about how you would probably freak out and all…but you didn't. I'm trying to figure out if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Harry felt very uncomfortable talking about this but he honestly wanted to know.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I'm not sure if the reason you didn't freak out is because you felt safe with me and didn't feel threatened or something like that. Or if I didn't do something right and you didn't well…. I don't know…" Harry brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration; he knew what he wanted to say he just couldn't figure out how to say it. "Or maybe you did freak out and I didn't notice it or something…I mean I did kinda pass out there after we…um….you know."

"I didn't freak out." Norische smiled softly and reached over to brush the hair back from Harry's forehead. "I am not quite sure why though. Honestly, I think it has something to do with watching the memories you put into the pensieve and what we talked about. For some reason, my grandfather doesn't seem like such a huge threat any more. It's like the memories are still there, but the fears that I have been holding onto for so long…aren't."

Harry nodded in understanding, although he wasn't quite sure if that was the answer he was looking for or not. "So…um… I did alright?"

Norische smiled and nodded. "You were brilliant." He stated as he ran his hand down Harry's chest, tweaking a nipple as he passed over it. "Although I am not a bottom, it is an experience that I wouldn't mind having a little more often now."

"I enjoyed it too. That's the first time I've ever…you know." Harry blushed and looked down at his hands.

"I kinda figured it was. I mean you said you didn't know what to do. So I took that to mean that this was your first time." Norische's hand ghosted over Harry's chest, moving slightly lower. "Have you ever bottomed?"

Harry shook his head. "The only things I've ever done were the stuff that Vernon and Dudley made me do. Since they did that, I never really wanted to do anything with anyone."

Norische stopped his movement of his hand, unsure now if he was pushing Harry too fast. He didn't want to scare his mate, any more than he wanted to hurt him.

"Until now…" Harry added in almost a whisper.

Those two words brought a smile to Norische's face. Leaning down Norische placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. "We can go as slow or as fast as you want. I know most of this is new to you and I don't want to frighten you."

"It's ok. I just don't really know what I'm doing, and I guess I am a little self conscious about mucking things up." Harry admitted licking his lips from the kiss.

"You aren't going to muck things up Harry. We have all the time in the world, and if you have questions, ask. If you are unsure about asking me, ask Chris or Draco, they want to make sure your happy with this as much as I do." Norische was tempted to kiss him again when he saw that gorgeous little tongue sneak out and tease him, but he decided he should probably wait.

"We should probably head downstairs and see what everyone else it up too. Besides I'm a little hungry." Norische moved to sit up on the bed and began looking around for his clothes from earlier.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry smirked then added. "Would rather stay here and figure out what else I don't know though."

Norische chuckled and looked over his shoulder at his mate. "Like I said, we have all the time in the world for that."

Norische sat eating a plate of penne pasta and baked chicken, while listening to what the others had found out from the information the goblins had given them.

"I honestly think we need to see what is in those vaults before we go much further." Draco stated, ever the Slytherin.

"I concur. While with the basic listings of the contents in the vaults we have some idea of what we are dealing with but to be honest until we actually see with our own eyes what there is, we are really working with on assumptions." Hermione added.

"Harry?" Norische asked as he picked up another piece of chicken and slipped it into his mouth.

"They're probably right. I know I want to see what's in there anyway but I think before we make any major moves we need to check it all out. I think we also need to talk to Neville. If we can get him to join in with us we will have all the heirs to all four founders… Merlin that is so hard to believe… but ah… yeah… back to what I was saying. If we can get him here, then I think we can get a clearer picture of what all is going on." Harry stated as he sipped his tea. Even though he had listened to what everyone had said, it was still so hard to grasp. One day he was the son of a muggle born witch and a pure blood wizard, the next day he was the heir to the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor lines as well as being the last living descendant of Merlin. Try as he might he was still pretty much in shock over all this. He honestly didn't think he had a real true grasp of the reality of it all yet, that was one of the reasons he wanted to go have a look at the vaults and all. Maybe seeing the vaults would make everything seem a little more real.

"Ok then. What I suggest is that we go down and take a look at the vaults tomorrow. I know that everyone is a little preoccupied with other things but I really think we need to do this. So… Pari, Kain, Sirius, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley I would appreciate it if you could continue on the plans for the celebration of our bonding. Hermione I would like you to team up with Chris and go through the vaults take note of the books that are available and any you think might help us in our current endeavors please make arrangements to utilize. Father, you and Draco need to go through all the vaults, mine included, and see about potions, potion ingredients, and such…anything along those lines. Remus, you and Ron need to check for weapons, defensive and offensive. Bill, I would appreciate it if you would go through and make sure everything is safe, the last thing we need is end up with is someone getting cursed. Harry and I are going to go check out the properties belonging to myself and my mates… that may take more than the one-day… but I do want to get a start on it. The rest of you, I would appreciate it if you could continue to go through the information we have already received and see what else we can find out. Feel free to utilize the library here if you need to reference something." Norische quickly thought about each chore that needed to be done and who would be best suited to complete the task then assigned each accordingly.

"Also, Harry has prepared the pensieve concerning the Dursleys. Hence tomorrow morning we will be going to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and filing formal charges. Anyone who wishes to go with us is welcome. I am sure they will apprehend the Dursleys tomorrow as well, and anyone that wishes to be involved in that will need to let the Aurors assigned to the task know of your interests." Norische stated.

"Hey…ah…what about the fact that you are…well… wanted. I mean, the Ministry has the Aurors out looking for you and all." Ginny asked.

"We will deal with that when and if that becomes an issue. If necessary, I will use a glamour to hide my identity, but I **will** be standing with my mate when they bring those monsters in. I may not have been there to prevent any of what happened before, but I will never allow those creatures to ever get near Harry, no matter the cost." Norische growled, his eyes narrowing at the thought of the Dursleys even being within the same building as his mate.

"Don't you dare leave with out us." Hermione and Ron demanded.

"Yeah!" Fred exclaimed as did George. "We want to be there."

"Absolutely…" Arthur agreed with his sons and Molly sat sadly nodding her head as well.

"I know you wouldn't be crazy enough to try and leave without me." Sirius warned, "I have a couple of things I would like to say to Vernon and that tub of lard he calls a son."

"Yeah, do you think they will let us have a bit of a chat with them before they take 'em in?" An evil grin spread across Ginny's face.

"Ah… ick…. But, I'm there too. So is Charlie." Bill looked at his sister, and felt a chill run down his spine.

"You shouldn't have to ask if Severus or I will be there. We will be right there for you Harry… and if you need to leave or anything just let us know, we will take care of the rest of it." Remus reached over and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Yeah, and it should go without saying that Draco and I are going to be right there with you and Nori." Chris reached over and rubbed Norische's arm. "We are there no matter what."

Although Harry was dreading going to the Ministry and he honestly was a little worried about Norische getting caught, he was relieved to see how much support he had and how much his friends and family were willing to help and protect him. This was what it truly meant to be a family, this is what friends…no not just friends, every one of these people around him were his family. Blood or no, these were his family.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

After a short discussion with Tonks, and Shacklebolt, Remus had their assurances that neither would make any attempts to take Norische or Harry in. From their own words it seemed a little bit strange to be trying to put the boy who had brought so many death eaters to their knees and had killed even more of them behind bars, in fact it was practically ludicrous. So they made arrangements to meet them at the Dursley's at noon with proper muggle transportation to take the family in, although the specific details of the reason behind the meeting was left rather vague, neither Auror asked too many questions.

The rather large group of witches and wizards dressed in muggle appropriate clothing orbed to the alleyway behind number four Privet Drive just as the clock chimed nine AM. Since it was a Saturday, Vernon did not have to go to work and Dudley was home for the weekend from school. It all worked out quite well, actually.

As they walked though the back yard of #4 Privet Drive, Harry could tell that the Dursleys had not hired anyone to tend the lawn yet. So many summers he had spent on his knees pulling the weeds from Petunias flower beds, so many days he had sweat as he pushed the old mower of Vernon's… he never would get a power mower, said it was good for the little freak to work up a sweat. Harry couldn't help but think how much of his own blood, his own sweat has been spilled within the boundaries of this property.

Rounding the house Harry could see the that the morning paper was still on the lawn so he walked over and picked it up, then headed to the front door. After buzzing the door Harry stood aside quite patiently waiting, he could hear heavy footsteps on the other side of the door coming closer…it had to be Dudley or Vernon, probably Dudley.

Norische made a quick choice as they waited for someone to answer the door. Casting a glamour on himself to hide his ample stomach and the fact that he was pregnant, Norische straightened his shirt and smoothed it over his now flat stomach.

The door opened and as soon as Dudley saw Harry and the individuals with him, he immediately tried to close the door.

"Ah, ah, ah Duddels… I think you really wish to let us in…don't you." Harry smirked, his eyes narrowing with a menacing glare.

"MOM! DAD! IT'S THE FREAKS AGAIN!" Dudley screamed at the top of his lungs and ran to the back of the house where he knew Petunia was at.

Harry started to go through the door but Norische grabbed his arm and held it firmly. Harry looked over to see who had a hold of him; Norische shook his head slowly and then nodded towards Sirius. Harry glanced over to Sirius who was waiting not so patiently to the side, after a moment of thought Harry stepped back and allowed his godfather to take the lead.

"TUNIA!" Sirius sang out as he practically skipped through the entryway of the house.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Petunia screeched from her hiding place in the kitchen.

"Oh there you are ducky!" Sirius already had his wand out and pointed in Petunia's direction as he came into the kitchen. "Thought we might have a little chat. So tell me, where did old Vernon get himself off too?"

"Get out! You and the rest of you freaks are not welcome here." Petunia was turning slightly white as she watched her kitchen fill with wizards and witches.

"Oh come on Tunia, we all came here to have a little fun. Wouldn't want to be a bad hostess or anything now would you?" Sirius meandered over to where Petunia stood pressed against the doorway to the back yard.

Severus sealed off the house as soon as Hermione, the last to come into the house, crossed the doorway. He also cast a silencing spell and placed an additional ward on the house to keep Albus from being alerted to their presence. Then joined the others in the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia, these are my friends and my true family. They know what you, Vernon, and Dudley did to me…they know … everything…" Harry glared at his aunt, making sure she understood what he was talking about as he tossed the morning paper onto the kitchen table.

"Madam. I am Norische De LeNoir." Norische stated as he moved forward. "Harry James Potter is my intended. We are to be bonded tomorrow. To begin our journey unblemished by the presence of you and your pathetic family, I give to him this time to set right all the wrongs that you have done unto his person. Free from guilt or fear of prosecution, he and those that love him as a brother, as a son, as a friend, and as a lover, do hereby claim the next three hours of your miserable life…so that even a minuscule resemblance of retribution shall be served." Norische bowed to Petunia and then moved back to stand behind Harry, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to show his support in what ever he chose to do at this point.

"Bonded? Intended? What kind of perverted thing are you into now?" Dudley called out from his hiding place beside the refrigerator.

Draco gave his best evil grin and waltzed up to Dudley. "So you are the fat tub of lard that used Harry as a punching bag. Oh this is going to be so fun…." Draco chuckled deep in his throat, as he narrowed his eyes at the massive frame of Harry's cousin.

"Hey guys look who we found!" It was Fred and George. They were pushing a rather red faced Vernon down the hallway.

"GET OUT! YOU FREAKS HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs.

"FREAKS!" Sirius screamed back. "You are the vile bastard that forced yourself on a child. **You** are the pathetic excuse of a man that forced yourself on a child against his will. You have the bollocks to call us 'FREAKS'. I have never once molested a child….pity you can't say the same thing." With a wave of his wand the word 'Pedophile' was branded onto Vernon's forehead.

Amidst Vernon's screams could be heard Dudley, echoing the pain his father felt as the word 'Rapist' was burned into his own skin. Petunia turned almost white with fear as she watched the torture commence.

Sirius grinned at Petunia, an evil, menacing grin. "Don't worry Tunia, you'll get yours too." Then with a wave of his wand the words 'child abuser' appeared burned into Petunia's forehead.

The room became suddenly quiet as the three Dursleys fainted, from pain or fear Harry wasn't quite sure but either way it gave them a moment of silence to decide what to do next.

"I think we should probably move into the parlor, there is more room in there." Harry stated.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George nodded and began levitating the Dursleys and directing them into the parlor. First Severus created an old fashioned stock for Petunia, and then he walked around to the end where her head was protruding and cast _Enervate._

"What? Let me go! Let me out of here!" Petunia shrieked as she struggled with the bindings.

"I don't think so Petunia. You see I have something I wish to tell you. I have something I think will serve justice quite well in mind for you. It is two fold really. First, for the lack of attention and the lack of affection you have shown to Harry Potter for the last sixteen years… for the next ten years of your life, any time someone attempts to touch you, show you any form of affection, hold you, hug you, comfort you… your skin will burn, the pain will increase exponentially with the contact until you are rendered unconscious, at which time the spell will reset…._Caritas Adflictatio_." Severus stated quite matter-of-factly, then uttered the curse…the vengeance dripping from his words.

"The second part of your judgment from myself will be based on the your lack of ability to properly provide sustenance for Harry Potter. One of the most basic of human needs, you somehow felt that a child could live without, hence…. From this day forward you will relive the life you forced on Harry. From the time he was six years old until his sixteenth birthday, you will be allowed to eat only what he was allowed for that date. If you try and eat even one bite more than Mr. Potter was allowed to eat that day, you will vomit, oh and I will be kind. I will make certain alternations to the curse so that you are given warning, when you have reached the maximum that you are permitted to eat for that day, then you will feel a burning deep in your stomach. If you wake in the morning with a burning then know this, that day…ten years ago a child went without food…and so shall you." Then Severus raised his wand again and spoke once again. "_Ieiunium Imputo_"

"You can't do this. It's inhuman!" Petunia struggled against her bindings.

"Ah but you see that is the glory of these particular charms. They are retribution for your past behaviors, hence if you had never committed the offence then the spell would not be permitted to take hold. So each day you suffer, remember your own words Petunia, remember what you stated today… 'It's inhuman…' and remember that how you are being treated is only a reflection of the way you treated Harry Potter. Your torture lasted for sixteen years Petunia, be thankful that I am being lenient and restricting your punishment to only ten."

Severus turned with a flare of robes and magic, and headed back over to where Remus stood. His anger ebbed ever so slightly, as he heard Petunia sobbing in his wake.

Harry walked over to Dudley and Vernon who were laying in the middle of the parlor floor tied at the wrist and knees. "_Enervate_."

Vernon groaned as he slowly came around, and Dudley lay beside him whimpering in pain from the branding on his forehead. Harry looked down at the two of them and smiled. "Uncle Vernon, Dudley, I would like to introduce you to my soon to be family." The smile slowly turned into an evil grin. "First, Norische…my mate. He is a Vampire." With those words Norische walked forward and removed his cloak and shirt, not wanting to ruin one of his favorite silks. Then as Harry's uncle and cousin looked on terrified he changed into his Vampyric form, his wings unfurled and his fangs bared Norische crept over to the two males menacingly.

"Ah, ah, ah… you need to wait to play until everyone has been introduced Nori." Harry chuckled and watched as Norische paused in his advance. "Now then to continue. You have met Remus previously, what you did not know is that Remus is a werewolf." Harry smirked as Remus transformed into his wolf form. "You also know Sirius, but did you know that he is an animagus as well as a wizard?" Harry chuckled at the terrified look on Vernon's face as he didn't take his eyes off of the wolf who was growling and pacing just a few feet away from him. Sirius grinned and in the blink of an eye, a huge black dog stood where Harry's godfather had once been, in his full grim form, Sirius went to stand over beside Remus. It was honestly hard to say who was more terrifying the growling pacing form of the wolf/werewolf or the drooling, crazed eyed grim that kept licking his chops and glaring at the Vernon and Dudley.

"On with the introductions. This is Draco, he is a Veela…I am sure you will find him to be quite delightful." Draco glared at Harry for a moment then without reservation transformed into his veela form. Even though he was only partially veela and did not take on the true birdlike features of a full blood veela, the form he did bring forth was quite horrifying in itself. His skin turned to a dark shade of red, and huge reddish black wings sprouted from his back, his eyes turned black as death itself and he hands became almost like claws with razor sharp talons. Draco had never tried a full transformation yet, he had only experimented with calling forth his wings on an occasion or two, but the anger he had felt since he came into this house allowed him to draw on something he had no idea existed within him. Looking into the mantle mirror Draco saw his reflection and wasn't sure if he should be frightened or thrilled. The site of his own reflection was a little shocking and triggered a natural defensive reaction, Draco bared his fangs and hissed at his reflection, warning the creature he saw before him not to get any closer.

Chris was absolutely thrilled with Draco's success at his transformation, but he was also concerned. So without further ado, Chris transformed into his Vampyric form and slowly approached Draco. At first Draco didn't exactly recognize Chris but he knew his scent so when Chris approached he merely stood stiffly waiting to see what he would do. Chris folded back his wings into a more submissive pose then bared his fangs slightly with a gentle hiss as he nuzzled Draco's neck.

Norische took the more direct approach, walking over to the pair he had his wings on full unfurl, wishing to show his dominance. At first Draco hissed at this show of power, but Norische returned the hiss with full fangs. Seeing this Draco tilted his head to the side slightly and conceded to the greater power. Norische reached over and grabbed both Chris and Draco; drawing them close to him…then turned to look at Harry as if to signal him to continue.

Harry was so proud of Draco's ability to change fully. They had all talked about their abilities and what changes might happen once their bonding, at the time Draco had been very unsure of himself as far as his Veela nature had been. Up to that date he had only shown a minuscule amount of physical changes and to be truthful he wasn't sure if he would have complete control of his beast side. Harry grinned at Draco and made a mental note to congratulate him later on his success. Maybe he would pick him up some Death By Chocolate ice cream while they were in London.

Turning back to Vernon and Dudley. "This is Chris, as you can see…he is also a vampire." Harry had chosen earlier to state vampire, with a long 'i' sound instead of the more traditional vampyre, which had an 'ee' sound, since the Dursley's probably wouldn't recognize the word Vampyre even though it was truly more traditional and was the preferred enunciation of the word, being muggles and all that is.

"This is Pari, my soon to be godmother-in-law, and her brother Kain, both of whom are Vampires as well." Harry motioned towards the pair. No sooner had the words come from his mouth than the two transformed into their Vampyric forms.

By now a rather odiferous air reeked around both Vernon and Dudley, as it appeared they had lost complete control of their bodily functions. Laying there trembling in their own excrement both Vernon and Dudley found they had long lost the ability to speak, let alone form cognitive thought.

Harry reached over and grasped Molly's hand and pulled her through to the forefront of the individuals gathered around the three muggles. "I would like to now introduce you to the most ferocious, the most dangerous of them all… Molly, and she…is a mother…" Harry could hear Arthur chucking behind them, but the Weasley boys were all nodding and confirming Harry's statement.

"Now that everyone is introduced…I think it is time to have a little fun.

"Professor Snape can you reattach that, we only have a few minutes left and I still have so many interesting things I wish to experiment with."

Severus looked down to the blob of flesh that lay at the young red head's feet. "Miss Weasley, even with all my years of experience in service to the Dark Lord… I must say you freighted me." With a wave of his wand Severus reattached the severed bit of flesh that had been so painstakingly removed from Dudley's genital regions. "Perhaps you should retire to the other room and allow someone else to play for a while." Severus suggested, as he looked at the rather pathetic muggles that lay whimpering before them.

"Well..." Ginny huffed, "I guess. But I still have several excellent ideas."

"I am quite sure. Now please, refrain from expending further attention on these individuals… I am sure that Harry wished them to be alive when they serve their life sentences."

"All right. I guess I could go find out if Mum and Dad are going to head over with Harry or not." Ginny smiled and laid down the single edged razor that she had been clutching in her hand, then wandered off into the kitchen to see what everyone else was doing.

Severus looked down at Vernon, Petunia and Dudley all three of whom had long since passed out. With a few waves of his wand and some rather potent spells, Severus healed the trio back to an acceptable level, then followed the Weasley youth into the kitchen area of the house.

Norische was sitting at the kitchen table cradling Harry close to him. Draco was sitting on the floor with his head resting on Norische's leg, and Chris stood behind them attempting to massage away some of the tension that was manifesting itself as a kink in Norische's neck. Like everyone else they had transformed back into their human self, although Draco did appear to be a little shaken by the transformation, everyone else seemed to be doing well though.

Sirius was speaking softly to Remus, so Severus went over to join them. "Once Tonks and Shacklebolt get here, we need to head over to the Ministry with the pensieve." Remus stated.

"Yeah, but what about Norische and the warrant and all?" Sirius glanced over to the boys sitting at the table.

"I have Tonks and Shacklebolt's assurance that they wont attempt to arrest him, but I don't know about anyone else." Remus sighed.

"Perhaps you are speaking prematurely." Hermione stated.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, what was that?" Severus asked at Hermione's comment, even though it was said so softly he could barely hear it.

Hermione walked across the room over to where they were gathered. "Do we know for sure that the Minister actually pressed the charges like he threatened?"

Remus looked over to Severus, who returned his questioning glance. "Not specifically, I suppose." Remus stated although his voice was fairly uncertain.

"Well then, perhaps we should ask Tonks or Shacklebolt when they get here, before we start making unnecessary plans." Hermione smiled.

The Weasley brother's were gathered around the sink in the kitchen going over the different parts they played in the 'fun' with Dursleys time. Fred was looking a little green as Ginny mentioned some of the inventive things that she had explored with both Dudley and Vernon, although she seemed to focus more on Dudley.

"Well what do you expect from the girl, she had six brothers pestering her from the time she was born. And for the first time in her life she was able to have free reign to do as she pleased. She has had several years to plan revenge, might as well get it out of her system before she goes out and tried to date a boy now shouldn't she." Molly stood behind Ginny with her hands on Ginny's shoulders as if showing her support for her only daughter.

"I pity the poor bloke that gets our Ginny riled." Bill commented.

"I second that. Been planning for years to be hiding out in the bushes somewhere when she goes out with a chap, just to make sure he treats her right and all. But after what I've done seen today, I don't want to be anywhere near if a fellow should try and take liberties that he shouldn't. Never know what I would step on if I were to try and leave." Ron agreed, remembering how just a few moments ago he almost stepped on one of Dudley's testicals that had rolled away quite by accident.

"It wasn't my fault. He jerked when I wasn't expecting him too. I put it back where it was…or Professor Snape did rather." Ginny blushed ever so slightly, she really hadn't meant to drop the blasted thing but it kind of popped out of her hand when she wasn't paying close enough attention.

Charlie groaned and leaned over the sink, looking as if he might get sick. But then again none of the males in close vicinity of the Weasley witch were confident of the constitutions of their stomachs at that moment anyway.

The front door buzzed, and Arthur headed up to the front of the house to answer it. Glad to get a bit of fresh air as it were.

"Tonks, Shacklebolt…good to see you. Come on into the kitchen. We are all gathered in here." Arthur's voice could be heard from the foyer.

Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his father's invisibility cloak, and quickly draped it over Norische before he could object. Then Harry quickly jumped up and made sure that the cloak was covering Norische entirely. Draco moved over to sit in an adjoining chair and Chris made to follow and stand behind Draco.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks called out as she spotted Harry.

"Hey there Tonks. I am really glad you could help us out today. Um…. I brought a pensieve with all the memories I think you will need to convict them." Harry took the pensieve from the protective box it had been placed in as well as the dozen or so vials of memory strings that had been prepared. "I need to know though… ah… do you know if Norische is in trouble for protecting me at Hogsmeade? The Minister said he was going to charge him with murder an all, and I never did find out what he decided." Harry looked between Tonks and Shacklebolt, trying to judge by their reactions to his question as to what the answer was.

"Honest. I haven't been told one way or the other. So if I were to guess on it, I would say he let it drop. Or at least he ain't told the ranks to be on the watch yet." Tonks placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, she had read all the reports on the incident and had been quite relieved that Harry hadn't been hurt, as bloody as the battle had been and all.

Severus made his way over to Shacklebolt, and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. After the man nodded Severus pointed towards the parlor and then led both Tonks and Shacklebolt into the room.

"Eeew….that had to hurt…" Tonks looked at the huge masses of muggle flesh that were still unconscious on the floor of the house.

"Well, I must say Harry has quite a few…supporters, that were highly dissatisfied with the treatment that he received

Caritas – latin for affection.

Adflictatio – latin for pain, torture.

Ieiunium – latin for abstinence, hunger

Imputo – a reckoning, to reveal a fault in someone.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Harry showed everyone the cupboard under the stairs where he spent his first eleven years, and then took them all upstairs and showed then his room. When Molly saw the locks on the outside of the door and the little cat flap at the bottom she couldn't help but begin to cry. Some of the stories that Harry had told them about, came rushing to the forefront of each of their minds.

Fred and George pointed out the bars on the windows that Vernon had placed there just to make sure that Harry couldn't escape. Then Harry went over and pried off the pane that he had fixed so that Hedwig would have a way in and out of the room, so that she could go hunt for herself and wouldn't starve to death.

Then taking a deep breath Harry went over to the mattress and turned it over. There on the underside of the ratty old mattress was a huge brownish colored stain. No one said anything but they knew it was Harry's blood. Harry hung his head slightly and mumbled how the stain was from the last time Vernon made him…do things… and Harry had fought him.

Harry groaned when Norische tore off the invisibility cloak he had been covered in, concerned that Shacklebolt and Tonks might waiver on their word not to take Norische in. But Harry didn't argue further when Norische pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Right now Norische didn't care if the Aurors saw him, he didn't care if they tried to take him in, in fact he wasn't concerned about them at all. The only thing on his mind right now was Harry.

Arthur had to _Stupify_ Ron when he stormed out into the hallway and started heading back downstairs mumbling he was going to kill the bastard. After that Molly decided that it was time that the kids returned to ShadowHaven, so with Kain and Pari's assistance the entire red haired clan, as well as Hermione, headed back.

Of course Molly and Arthur stated that they would make sure everyone was calmed down and that they would meet up with Harry at the Ministry in a few minutes. Neither one of them were willing to let their adopted son face this without them.

After going over a few more details with Tonks and Shacklebolt and showing them the rest of the house and the back yard, the Dursleys were revived and then escorted out of the house to the waiting vehicle.

After a brief discussion with Severus, Remus and Sirius, Harry agreed that he would go down and fill out the paper work that was necessary but after that was completed, Harry, Norische, Draco and Chris would all return to ShadowHaven as well. After all it was a little risky for them to be out and about for too long.

"Once we get all the bloody paperwork and stuff done, you four need to be heading on home. Severus, Remus, Molly, Arthur and I can take it from there." Sirius suggested as he helped Tonks repack the pensieve and the bottled memories.

"No way… I started this and I am going to finish it." Harry started to argue.

"Harry, you must consider the fact that you are to be bonded tomorrow…and I am quite sure there are a few details with the ceremony that still need to be gone over." Severus interrupted.

"Well, yeah…I forgot about that. But most of it…" Harry began again

"Harry… I honestly don't think that Norische should be out much longer. And I am quite sure that any additional stress today would not be healthy for him or the babies." Severus explained, he had honestly hoped that Harry would have accepted his reasoning and simply agreed to go home as soon as possible. Unfortunately, he was a Gryffindor through and through.

"Your right Severus. Nori should probably go back now, that way he can rest a bit." Harry looked over to Norische with concern.

Norische growled low in his chest and moved over to stand directly in front of Harry. Leaning down he whispered into Harry's ear. "I should take you over my knee and spank you for even suggesting such a thing. I am your mate; I will be with you through this, by your side. And if you think for one moment it will be otherwise, I have not one problem with taking you back to our bedroom where we can have a proper 'discussion' on this matter." Norische's tone left no room for doubt as to exactly what his statement truly meant.

Harry shivered slightly as he felt Norische's breath against his ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… ah…" Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "How about after they finish with the paperwork that the four of us head back then?"

Norische nodded in acceptance and looked over to Chris and Draco to make sure they agreed. Both of who nodded immediately, Harry was their mate as well and they were going to be there for him too.

Sirius assured his godson that any questions the Aurors, or the magistrate had could be answered via owl. Then after a final check to make sure everything was cleaned up and presentable in the house once again they all apparated over to the Ministry of Magic.

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry, Norische, Chris and Draco made it to the apparition point beside the Ministry of Magic just a few minutes after Molly and Arthur. The Weasleys were just going in the front entrance as the rest of them were walking around the side of the building. Harry called out to Arthur, thankfully he heard and motioned to Molly to stop and wait for them.

Arthur happily directed everyone over to the lifts and they all headed to the second floor where the Auror headquarters and Mr. Weasley's office was. They went down a long hallway that had magical windows everywhere, each window was set to show a different part of Wizarding London, almost like the surveillance cameras the muggles used. Arthur was more than happy to explain the windows and Norische had to admit that he found them fascinating but he honestly wanted just to get this all over with, so with a little encouragement Arthur directed the way to Amelia Bones' office.

Thankfully Tonks and Shacklebolt had secured the Dursleys in holding cells and were waiting on the rest of them to get there. Tonks had taken it upon herself to start viewing and categorizing the memory strings that Harry had provided, adding to the collection her own memories of the cupboard, the locks on his bedroom door, the bars, and that horrid stain. Shacklebolt was going over some of the details and information that he had already gotten from Vernon and Petunia. Noting of course that they were screaming for their lawyer.

Norische could feel Harry's apprehension as they entered Ms. Bones' office, thankfully though she seemed to be a genuinely nice person and greeted them warmly as soon as she saw them.

"Severus! It's great to see you again. Although I have no idea why we only meet under such circumstances." Amelia stood up from her desk and extended her hand to her cousin.

"Amelia…" Severus gladly shook her hand and even allowed himself to be pulled in for a quick hug. "I do so hate to bother you, but under such circumstances there is no one that I would trust more than you to take care of this properly.

Amelia sat back down and motioned for everyone else to take a seat as well, after conjuring a couple extra seats of course. "So Severus are you going to introduce me to everyone, I know Arthur and his lovely wife Molly of course, and Harry, but who else did you bring with you today?"

Severus sat down in the chair closest to Amelia's desk and then began the introductions. "Amelia, this is my partner Remus Lupin." A quick hand shake a welcoming smile was given before Remus took a seat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bones."

"Amelia please. And the pleasure is mine. I knew that Severus couldn't keep running for ever, someone was bound to catch him one of these days." With a slight chuckle she waited for the next introduction.

"This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." Severus waited for the appropriate greetings to be exchanged and then continued.

"This of course is Harry Potter." Harry stood up and extended his hand to Ms. Bones with a sad smile. "I truly wish we could have met under different circumstances Ma'am."

Amelia nodded as she shook his hand. "Hopefully we can get this mess taken care of quickly and get you out of here before too long."

"Amelia I would like you to meet my son, Norische De LeNoir Snape." Severus proudly introduced Norische, who stood and bowed formally to her.

"Your son? Severus after we finish here we definitely need to have a little chat." Amelia gave Severus a rather accusatory look but quickly hid it behind a genuinely warm smile as she shook Norische's hand.

"Of course Amelia…at your convenience. Next I would like to present Chris LaCroix, Norische's mate." Chris rose and bowed, but did not look Amelia in the eyes or attempt to shake her hand when she presented it.

"You must forgive my mate M'lady. He is unfamiliar with your customs and hence would never dream to touch a lady." Norische chuckled and placed a calming hand on Chris' arm indicating that he could sit down.

Molly rolled her eyes and spoke up. "Boys you can't be using formal manners here and expect to get out of this place before sundown. Chris, luv…relax and be informal."

Chris blushed at the suggestion but nodded. "As you wish M'lady."

Severus snickered at Chris, but continued the introductions. "This is Draco Malfoy, also a mate of my son." Draco stood uncertain of how he should proceed; he looked over to Norische for clarification.

"Do as the Minde Cladire instructed Draco, she wishes informal protocol." Norische smiled at his mate, he knew that Draco was a little apprehensive of how to behave in public still. Being a Malfoy, Draco had been trained at an early age on all the proper manners and etiquette that could possibly be expected from someone of his standing. But now that he was mated to a Vampyre, it was a whole new world he had to learn and even thought he was quite confident most circumstances, he still had some apprehension when it came to Vampyric protocol and traditions. After all he was a Prince now, and to behave in an inappropriate manner would be…well…inappropriate.

Draco bowed and shook Amelia's hand, although he didn't raise his eyes or look at her directly…behaving just as he had seen Chris do.

"Welcome everyone. Again I am sorry we had to meet under such circumstances. Severus gave me some information and that with what Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt have told me a few moments ago, I think we have a pretty clear-cut case. I believe that Tonks is going thru the memories that you supplied Mr. Potter to verify their legitimacy and is currently recording the specific charges that would apply with each memory. I do apologize that we have to go through so much bureaucratic red tape but I do need you to run through the list of charges and see if there is anything you want to add or remove, and to see if there are any recommendations of how you would like us to proceed from here." Amelia handed Harry a stack of papers, several pages for each of the Dursleys.

Harry gingerly took the papers and placed them between himself and Norische. As they went over the list of charges Harry could feel Sirius' hands on his shoulders as he read over Harry's shoulder.

Vernon Dursley

Physical abuse of an under-aged individual as defined in title 17, part 4, chapter 33, section 2908, sections 3,4,5, and 8, also chapter 4, chapter 34, sections 1193 and 1195

Failure to provide for the minimal safety and well being of a underage individual and or ward as defined by Child Safety Act, Section 1129, subsection 1

Sexual exploitation of an under-aged individual as defined in title 18, part 1, chapter 110, section 2251, subsection A and B

Aggravated sexual abuse of an under-aged individual as defined under title 18, part 1, chapter 109A, section 2242

Abusive sexual contact on a magical individual as defined under title 18, part 1, chapter 109A , section 2244

Forced servitude of an under-aged individual as defined by title 18, part 1, chapter 77, section 1589, subsections 1, 2, and 3

Forced servitude of a magical individual as defined by title 18, part 1, chapter 77, section 1590

Unlawful imprisonment of a magical individual as described under title 18, part 1, chapter 77, section 1585

Unlawful imprisonment of an under-aged individual as defined under title 18, part 1, chapter 74, section 304

Willful impediment of the maturity and growth of an under-aged wizard as defined under section 455.010 to 455.085

Assault on an under-aged wizard as defined under title 13, part 3, section 1, subsection A

Terroristic threatening and coercion as defined by title 18, part 1, chapter 113B, section 2331

Petunia Dursley

Physical abuse of an under-aged individual as defined in title 17, part 4, chapter 33, section 2908, sections 3,4,5, and 8, also chapter 4, chapter 34, sections 1193 and 1195

Failure to provide for the minimal safety and well being of a underage individual and or ward as defined by Child Safety Act, Section 1129, subsection 1

Sexual exploitation of an under-aged individual as defined in title 18, part 1, chapter 110, section 2257, amendment 3,

Accessory to aggravated sexual abuse of an under-aged individual as defined under title 18, part 1, chapter 109D

Accessory to abusive sexual contact on a magical individual as defined under title 18, part 1, chapter 109D , section 2244

Forced servitude of an under-aged individual as defined by title 18, part 1, chapter 77, section 1589, subsections 1, 2, and 3

Forced servitude of a magical individual as defined by title 18, part 1, chapter 77, section 1590

Unlawful imprisonment of a magical individual as described under title 18, part 1, chapter 77, section 1585

Unlawful imprisonment of an under-aged individual as defined under title 18, part 1, chapter 74, section 304

Willful impediment of the maturity and growth of an under-aged wizard as defined under section 455.010 to 455.085

Assault on an under-aged wizard as defined under title 13, part 3, section 1, subsection A

Terroristic threatening and coercion as defined by title 18, part 1, chapter 113B, section 2331

Willful coercion of an under-aged individual as defined by section 455, chapter 1, section C

Harassment of an under-aged wizard as defined by section 455, chapter 1, section D, subsections a and b

Dudley Dursley

Forcible rape of an under-aged individual, as defined by Article 103

Abusive sexual contact on a magical individual as defined under title 18, part 1, chapter 109A , section 2244

Aggravated sexual abuse of an under-aged individual as defined under title 18, part 1, chapter 109A, section 2242

Physical abuse of an under-aged individual as defined in title 17, part 4, chapter 33, section 2908, sections 3,4,5, and 8, also chapter 4, chapter 34, sections 1193 and 1195

Assault on an under-aged wizard as defined under title 13, part 3, section 1, subsection A

Terroristic threatening and coercion as defined by title 18, part 1, chapter 113B, section 2331

Willful coercion of an under-aged individual as defined by section 455, chapter 1, section C

Harassment of an under-aged wizard as defined by section 455, chapter 1, section D, subsections a and b

Harry skimmed over the papers, feeling rather nauseated at seeing in all written down on paper. Some how it made is seem way to real to see it in words. He had no idea about the legal jargon that was listed with each offense but he nodded his acceptance to the explanations and notations that Tonks had made so far.

Norische noticed how pale Harry had gotten. Leaning over to Arthur, Norische asked where the nearest loo was, after brief directions were given Norische turned to Harry. Taking Harry's hand in his own Norische leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear. "I really need to use the loo, would you mind coming with me?"

Harry nodded and rose from his seat, handing the papers over to Sirius to look over. "We will be back in a moment."

Sirius looked at Harry a little worried, but didn't say anything.

[Is everything ok?] Severus whispered.

Norische opened up his mind to his mates, Severus and Remus. [I need to use the loo, and Harry looks like he could use a breath of fresh air, so we will be right back. Go ahead without us, if you need us for something before we get back just call.]

Severus nodded at that and turned to speak to Amelia and Tonks who were going over some additional paperwork.

Norische rose with Harry's assistance and followed Arthur's instructions to the loo. "Are you doing ok luv?" Norische asked as they headed down the hallway to the gents.

"Is that why we are taking this little trip?" Harry huffed; he was so tired of people trying to protect him.

"No I am about to pee myself, it has been hours and I am pregnant you know…even if you can't see it with the glamour on. I asked simply because I am concerned."

"Sorry. I guess I am just a little edgy right now." Harry sighed and followed Norische through the doorway of the gents' room.

Norische didn't argue further as he rushed into one of the stalls and quickly took care of business. Harry walked over to the window on the other side of the room and leaned against the window seal. There was actually a nice breeze coming through the open window, even though it was quite chilly being almost February and all.

Harry heard the commode flush and turned as Norische was coming out of the stall. "I am so happy that the twins have been sleeping though all this. If they had been awake I never would have made it out of the Dursley's house without being forced to use their facilities." Norische sighed as he came over to stand next to Harry.

Harry moved closer and leaned into the arms that he found so comforting these days. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, but may I ask what I am being thanked for?" Norische smirked as he closed his arms around Harry.

"For being here with me. For going through all this, for helping me go through it. For today, for tomorrow, for never having to feel alone again, for allowing me to have a family again." Harry sniffed and he laid his head on Norische's chest.

"Well then, you are most welcome. Most welcome indeed." Norische sighed.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

After two hours of paperwork, endless questions and horrendously embarrassing explanations, and they were finally back at ShadowHaven, well at least the boys were. Sirius, Severus, Remus, Molly and Arthur stayed at the Ministry to complete the rest of the red tape, bureaucratic bull shit and other inconveniences that they found themselves neck deep in.

"If your hungry you need to eat something, but more importantly you need to feed and then go and rest. If you want we can all go flake out upstairs in our room, but I would think most everyone is going to want to speak to Harry so we could always utilize the blue room and have everyone come in there." Chris suggested as they entered the foyer.

As soon as Norische walked through the threshold Mael appeared, fussing over him and making sure he was ok. After all Norische had been out amongst those muggle barbarians and the gods only know what they would do to him. Norische merely rolled his eyes at Mael's comments and made a request for a bowl of soup and some toasted bread. Then informed the elf to let everyone know they were back and would be retiring to the blue parlor, of course anyone who wished to speak to them was welcome to come in as well.

Norische sat down on the cobalt blue sectional sofa that was placed strategically in the center of the blue parlor. Unlike the other parlors of ShadowHaven the blue parlor was done with a more modern flair. Most of the furniture was done in a variety of blues, ranging from sapphire blue crushed velvet on a matching set of four wing back chairs, to the bluish gray of a pair of oversized leather lazy-boy recliners. Norische had redecorated this room when he and Chris had gotten bonded, giving them someplace that was a little less, well…sterile…feeling.

While the burgundy parlor was absolutely exquisite, decorated in burgundy, wine, cream and gold colors; it's furnishings all came from the early sixteenth century…hence one almost didn't wish to touch a thing in there.

The black parlor was a little more modern, perhaps the eighteen hundreds with one or two pieces from the current century for accent. Leather, velvet and brocades in blacks, grays and silver tones created an eloquent as well as function room. Even though most of the pieces in the room were quite attractive, they didn't have the extremely delicate features of the burgundy parlor, hence the black parlor was used more frequently than the burgundy one was.

There were two other parlors on the east wing, but honestly they were used so infrequently that no one bothered to remodel them in centuries. Even though Kain loved the elegance of the centuries gone by, he did indeed understand Norische's need for a more…comfortable… room. Therefore, he readily agreed to the alterations and quite truthfully the room had become the favorite of most everyone.

"Daniel." Norische called out as he sat down, thankful to be able to release the glamour and relax for a while.

A moment later the handsome young elf popped into the room. "How may I be of service Sire?"

"Thank you Daniel. Could you please find Fred Weasley…I find myself needing to feed and it is his day." Norische explained.

"Of course Sire." With that he disappeared.

Chris came over and sat down on the sofa next to Norische and then bent over and started pulling of the ankle boots that Norische had wore.

"Careful luv, I can feel how my ankles and feet have swollen and they are very tender right now." Norische winced as the first boot came off.

"I noticed. I was watching you limp your way to the lift. I figured it was either your feet or your back, and since you hadn't been squirming around in those horrid chairs we were forced to sit in, I assumed it was your feet." Chris began to gently massage some life back into his mate's poor swollen feet.

"Gods that's heavenly." Norische practically purred as he leaned back into the soft cushions.

Draco smiled and came over, sitting himself down on the floor at Norische's feet. He began to carefully remove the other boot and follow Chris' lead at massaging Norische's foot.

Harry sat down on the sofa on Norische's other side. "Hey that's no fair, there's nothing for me to rub." He said innocently.

Norische looked at Harry with an evil smirk. "I can make a suggestion or two if you would like." He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry blushed beet red and tried to bury his face in Norische's robes.

"That's enough of that now…" Fred stated at he entered the room; apparently he had caught the last exchange between Norische and Harry. This realization made Harry blush even more and groan in not so silent agony.

"My poor mate…alas we shall have to wait to tend to your pain until the bonding tomorrow." Norische teased in a honey-coated voice that sounded so seductive to Harry right now.

"The elf said you needed to feed?" Fred chuckled at Harry's response as he pulled up an ottoman and took a seat.

"Yeah." Norische cleared his throat and focused on Fred for a moment, "It has been a trying day and I need to feed, if you have the time that is?"

"No problem. Do you want to do it here or what?" Fred asked as he stripped off his shirt.

Harry blushed a little more as he couldn't help but admire the muscular chest that was now so readily exposed to him.

Fred noticed Harry's shocked expression and grabbed his shirt to cover his chest once again. "I'm sorry mate….Merlin. I didn't even think… I just, well I … ah… I'm so sorry." Fred stumbled over the words and started trying to put his shirt back on.

"No…ah, that's alright. I think I am going to the kitchen and see what Lista has available. Is there anything I can get for anyone?" Harry stood up quickly and moved away from them ever so slightly, making sure to keep his back to Fred.

"Actually, see if Lista could set us up a round of hot chocolate. I am not truly that hungry just yet but I probably will be in an hour or so." Chris stated as he noticed Harry's movements.

"Hot chocolate sounds great. I think I will come with you though and see about getting a little snack before dinner." Draco patted Norische on the calf and stood up, moving over to stand next to Harry.

Norische nodded his desire for some hot chocolate too and watched as the two headed out the door.

"I am so sorry Nori. I didn't even think about taking my shirt off. Merlin I hope I didn't scare him or anything." Fred stated as he moved over closer to Norische.

"It's ok. Harry will more than likely have some problems for a while, but he isn't made out of glass. If something bothers him too much or he cannot handle it, he will say something." Norische widened his legs a little and patted the cushions between his spread knees.

Fred moved to sit between Norische's legs and tossed his shirt over onto the ottoman. "Is this going to be ok like this? I don't want to put to much pressure on the twins or anything?"

Norische chuckled at the 'or anything' part, but patted Fred on the shoulder and pulled him back to lean against his swollen belly. "It's ok, I usually have Draco or Chris half sleeping on me most nights so you leaning back against me for a bit won't be a major problem."

"Yeah, half the time I wake up and have either Draco wrapped around me or I'm wrapped around Nori." Chris added as he sat down Norische's foot so that he could move around a little better.

"Whatever." Fred smirked and allowed Norische to pull him back against him, then moving his head to the side slightly he exposed his neck to the pregnant vampyre. Moments later he felt the now familiar sting of Norische's fangs as they broke skin. Closing his eyes Fred allowed himself to enjoy the sensations that were rushing through him. "Mmmm, gotta get me a vampling." Fred moaned as the sensuality of the movement took over.

Norische tried not to but he couldn't help it he started chuckling at Fred's comment, making it very hard for him to continue. Finally the need satiated, Norische pulled his fangs out and licked the marks until they healed over.

"Hot Coco!" Harry called out as he carried the tray into the room.

"And munchies…." Draco added, also carrying a tray. Although his had bowls of chopped fruits and vegetables and dips, he also brought the soup and bread that Norische had requested.

"Great, I am dying for something sweet. Draco can you put a few strawberries and some melon on a plate. Oh and put a warming spell on the soup, I'll eat it in a minute." Norische smiled at his mates as they walked into the room.

Fred quickly turned his back away from Harry and slipped his shirt back on, even though he was still a little woozy from the feeding. He moved over to the ottoman again and accepted the cup of hot chocolate from Harry, trying really hard to get his eyes to focus properly again.

Just as they started to eat everyone else started showing up. Asking all kinds of questions about how things went, what were the charges, what did Mrs. Bones say? The questions went on and on. Thankfully, everyone was patient enough to wait their turn to get their answers.

Remus, Severus, Sirius, Molly and Arthur made it back just before dinnertime, which made dinner itself a rather rambunctious occasion. It became even more interesting when a rather exquisite eagle owl swooped down and presented Severus with a scroll.

"Who in the world?" Remus gasped as he saw the owl. There were not that many people who knew where they were and even fewer that would be sending them messages.

"It is apparently from Grinklok." Severus stated as he noticed the seal on the scroll in the owl's claws. He gently removed the scroll and began reading. "Well now… this is interesting." Remus could feel a cold anger fall over Severus and immediate jumped up from his chair and rushed over to read what Severus had received.

"That bastard! THAT BLOODY, FUCKING BASTARD!" Remus roared, his wolf side taking over right before everyone's eyes.

Oh now Norische had to know. Norische rose from his seat and rushed over to his father's side. Leaning over Severus' shoulder, he also began to read.

Severus Parcelsus Snape

It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that during our recent investigations concerning one Albus Dumbledore, that we were made aware of certain liberties that have been taken against your person and/or properties.

Our records show that Albus Dumbledore succeeded in obtaining the release of your family trusts, vaults and properties shortly after your unfortunate incarceration. With the stipulation in place that he be placed as the executor of the estate and be given full access to all your holdings.

After an in-depth investigation, evidence has been obtained to indicate that one Albus Dumbledore has been residing at Snape Manor, utilizing its facilities, staff and funds as he sees fit, when he is not in residence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Further more, we have found that he has misappropriated funds from all three Prince vaults and both Snape vault as well. Although the total of funds are still under examination I, Grinklok, do personally assure you that I will do everything in my power to have your properties and funds returned to you in full, with the appropriate interest of course.

At this point, Gringotts has authorized the transfer of one million-three hundred thousand- six hundred and forty two galleons back into your personal account. These funds were taken directly from the vaults of Albus Dumbledore as of 6:00PM today. This amount is a current estimate of the funds that have been improperly transferred without the correct authorizing paperwork being present.

I would like to assure you that sole control of the Snape inheritor vaults, and the Prince vaults has been transferred to one Severus Parcelsus Snape. Please notify me directly if you wish to make any alterations to the arrangements that we have made on your behalf.

Also I am providing you with the keys to all the appropriate vaults and if at your convenience you could make arrangements to meet with me at Gringotts, I will be most pleased to present you with the appropriate deeds to your inheritor properties.

Respectfully

Grinklok

Norische read the scroll twice before he said a word. Looking over to Draco, Norische raised his hand and motioned for his mate to come over and read the information as well.

"For goodness sakes…what is it?" Molly shrieked, the curiosity finally getting to her.

Severus passed the scroll over to Draco. "Apparently Harry was not the only one that Dumbledore was stealing from. From what Grinklok states, Dumbledore has been stealing from both the Prince and Snape vaults for almost twenty years. He has even had the gall to turn my family home into his own personal get away resort. From what Grinklok indicates, Dumbledore has been staying at Snape Manor when ever his is not present at Hogwarts."

Molly gasped. Hermione jumped up and ran over to see for herself what the scroll said, leaning over Draco's arm to do so.

"Sweet Circe! I can't believe this. He has been stealing form my family for twenty years." Severus rubbed his hands across his face.

"Four generations of Snapes have been harmed by that…man. No more father.  
Tomorrow Harry and I are to be bonded. After the ceremony is complete, we will contact Neville Longbottom and we will strip that man of every shred of power he has." Norische growled.

"Four generations?" Blaise asked confused.

Norische nodded. "Dumbledore stole from Father's parents vaults, then from father's vaults, from my mates vaults and he has threatened myself and the lives of my sons… hence, four generations."

Severus reached up and grasped his son's hand in his own. He could feel the waves of emotions cascading off of his son. "Norische, son…. Please calm down. We will take care of this. But do not allow that…man… to endanger the life of my grandsons more than he already has."

Norische patted his father's hand. "I'm fine father, as are your grandsons."

Severus nodded, sighing with the reassurance from Norische that all was fine with him and the twins. Over a million galleons…. Dear Circe… how many more people has that man stolen from? How much more has gone unseen?

Shortly after dinner Norische and his mates, and soon to be mate, headed off to their rooms. Not truly wishing to hang around and listen to any more of the emotional exchanges about Dumbledore and his seemingly endless betrayal.

As they entered their room Norische began to remove the robes that he had been wearing for far to long as far as he was concerned. Even though they were maternity robes they were still bulky and hot.

"Do you want me to have Mael or Daniel run a bath for you?" Chris offered.

"Nope, but how about having one of them run a bath for us?" Norische smiled at Chris and walked over to him, pulling Chris into his arms.

Chris immediately felt his body melting against Norische, moaning with the pure pleasure of feeling those strong arms around him. "I think I would enjoy that." Chris murmured into Norische's neck as he kissed his way from Norische's collarbone to his chin.

Norische groaned, his body was definitely in the mood for some 'relaxation'. "I think I can make sure you enjoy it." Norische chuckled, then swatted Chris on the bottom after he gave him a rather heated kiss.

"Have someone draw a bath for us all. I am going to get out of these robes." Norische moved away from Chris every so slightly, then stole another kiss before he headed off to the bedroom.

"Draco why don't you pick out the scents for a bath for us all." Chris shook his head as he watched Norische disappear into their bedroom shedding clothes as he went. "And Harry if you could lay out some bath sheets for afterwards and if you have any preference to scent just let Draco know…oh do you need me to get Narek to bring your toiletries over for you?"

Harry was a little shocked, he wasn't sure about bathing with the three of them. "Ah…no I ah… well I can run down and get what I need I guess." Harry stuttered over his words and hastily backed out of the room into the hallway.

Leaning against the wall just outside of their room…their room. Tomorrow he was going to bond with Norische. He knew this was something he wanted, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything before…well except for Voldemort to suffer from a rather fatal case of spontaneous combustion.

Harry started walking towards his rooms, but he heard Remus talking softly in his and Severus' room and went over to knock on the door.

Remus opened the door a moment later. "Harry? What can I do for you?"

Harry blushed just a little and looked down slightly. "Is there anyway I can talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, I was just giving Arrian some instructions from Severus. Come on in." Remus stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"Thanks. I hate to bug you but I kinda think you would understand a little better than Sirius." Harry spoke softly as he followed Remus over to the soft suede wingback chairs that were strategically placed before the fireplace.

"It's not a problem at all Harry. You know you can come to me anytime you want to." Remus sat down and motioned for Harry to take the chair opposite him. "Would you like me to call Arrian for tea?"

"That's ok. I honestly can't stay that long. Umm… Norische is kinda expecting me back in a minute or so." Harry blushed a bit more.

"Would you like me to mindspeak to him and tell you will be a few minutes?" Remus suggested.

"Ah…maybe. We'll see." Harry sat down and looked into the flames of the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong. Not really." Harry sighed. "I don't know…. I mean… well…"

Remus waited for a few moments before he tried to prod Harry a little more. "Is it something about the Dursleys or what happened today?"

"No."

"Is there a problem with your bonding tomorrow?" Remus tried again.

"No."

"Harry I can't help you unless you talk to me."

Harry took a deep breath. "Norische wants us all to take a bath together." There he said it.

Remus waited for Harry to continue, but he didn't. "And you have a problem with that?"

He asked cautiously.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Harry turned to face Remus once again. "I don't have a problem with Norische at all. I… we have…well…" Again he paused.

"But you do have a problem with Draco and Chris?" Remus asked.

"Not exactly. I don't have a problem with them really. I just…it feels weird when they touch me." Harry explained.

"Have they touched you…in a way that…have either of them, hurt…you?" Remus asked low, he didn't honestly think either Draco or Chris would ever do anything inappropriate but something was definitely wrong, Remus could tell from both Harry's body language and his voice that there was something that lead him to believe otherwise.

"No! I mean…no." Harry shook his head. "None of them have done anything wrong. Neither Chris nor Draco have touched me in any way. Well except for Draco poking me in his sleep the other morning and that was weird, but he didn't do it on purpose."

"Poking you?" Remus looked confused.

"Ah…yeah…he was ah...well, excited. You know. And he was poking 'it' into my back. But he was asleep so it doesn't count." Harry quickly clarified. "Look. It isn't that. I love it when Nori touches me, when he holds me. But it's just weird thinking about anyone else touching me…like that."

"Ok, I think I understand." Remus nodded. "Harry, Norische will never make you do anything that you don't want to do. And I am quite sure he would never allow either Chris or Draco to touch you unless you wanted it to happen. You do need to talk to him about it, and let him know though. Because if you don't he wont know what you need."

Harry thought about it for a minute then nodded, and stood up. "Thanks Remus. I want to talk to you more about this later, but I need to go get my stuff and get back over there. I really appreciate you listening to me though."

Remus stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry and gave him a healthy wolf hug, then pulled back and smiled. "Anytime you need me pup, I am right here."

After Harry left Remus made a mental note to talk to Severus about what Harry and he had discussed. Perhaps see if Severus thought he should speak to Norische or something.

Harry walked back into their rooms and found Draco and Chris chuckling quietly when he entered. "What's up?" Harry asked.

"Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the bath is ready and absolutely wonderful. The bad news is that Norische fell asleep after he got undressed and is totally out of it." Chris smirked at Harry. "So…you can join us in the bath or you can wait and take a bath with Nori when he wakes up."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I think I will wait for Nori. I would hate for him to have to suffer with bathing alone." Harry tried to cover a yawn as he was speaking but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Maybe I should go take a nap too."

Draco smirked and nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. I am not about to try and wake Norische up, and I really want a bath so Chris and I are going to take our baths and you and Nori can take one together when ever he gets up.

Harry nodded and waived good night to Chris and Draco as he walked across the room. A few moments later Harry was snuggled into his mate's arms listening to his soft snoring and the muted thump of his heartbeat as he laid his head on Norische's chest.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Norische and Chris had spent most of the morning and even into the early afternoon getting everything ready for the ceremony. Severus took care of the herbs and sanctifying the blade once again. Remus got Harry the proper robes and helped him some on what the ceremony would entail. Draco made sure the site for the ceremony was perfect, and considering Draco's lofty expectations of perfection it undoubtedly would be very much so.

Harry and Norische decided that the ceremony should take place at sundown, so after a late lunch the boys retired to their room to prepare.

Harry waited until he and Norische were alone to speak out. "Ah Nori…can I talk to you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course my love, is there a problem?" Norische sat down on the bed in their room and patted the soft duvet beside him as an invitation for Harry to join him.

"Not exactly." Harry came over and sat down beside Norische. "I was wondering if, well… if you and I… could…ah… well, if we could bathe together…."

Norische smiled at Harry and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Of course Harry. Anything you desire. Today is for you."

"No. Ah…what I mean is. Can JUST you and I bathe together?"

Norische's brow furrowed with concern. "Harry, is there a problem with Chris or Draco that I am unaware of?"

Harry shook his head. "It isn't them. It's me."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." Norische pulled a little farther away from Harry so he could get a better look at his eyes, and his facial expressions.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Every since I went through the memories with my uncle and Dudley, I… I don't know how to explain it. I don't have a problem when you touch me, but when someone else does…it just feels weird. Blast it! I don't know." Harry leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

"Do you want to go through with the bonding?" Norische asked softly as if he were afraid of the answer.

Harry straightened up quickly and turned to Norische, "Merlin yes! I know that what ever this is between us… I know I like it. I know that I never want it to go away. You make me feel safe; I can't even begin to tell you what that means to me. I have spent so much of my life being afraid, so much time being manipulated by others that knew my fear. I know you would never hurt me. I know you would never allow me to be hurt. That security…that… peace I have, I've never had it before. I don't know if it's love. I've never been in love before so I don't know what it is suppose to feel like." Harry hurriedly explained.

"Do Draco or Chris make you feel unsafe?" Norische asked.

"No. I know they wouldn't hurt me either. Which is kinda weird because of Draco and my history. But I know he wouldn't hurt me, or let anyone else hurt me either…the same goes for Chris. But with you, it's… I don't know… deeper I guess." Harry tried to figure out a way to explain what he was feeling, although he wasn't sure he was doing it well.

"The relationship you have with either Chris or Draco will never be like the one you have with me. They will be something almost like a cross between a friend and a lover. There will be times that we all share a bed…sexually that is. But I would never demand or require you to have sex with either of them. That is between each of you. I will not stop any of you from enjoying the others company, but I will not demand that you participate with them either. At this point they are quite comfortable with each other. I'm glad that Draco feels he can lean on Chris at times, and I enjoy seeing Chris get a little bold with Draco. They bring out different parts of each other's personality that I do not." Norische explained. "Just because you are part of our relationship does not mean that you need to have sex with anyone but me. And with the exception of the ceremony today, we can explore that avenue of our relationship as slowly as your feel comfortable with."

"That's right Harry." Chris and Draco were standing in the doorway. Apparently they had over heard most of the conversation. Chris walked into the room and sat down beside Harry. "We all know you have had a bad time of it. And no one is going to do anything that you don't want to do. If you don't feel comfortable with something just let us know. Both Draco and I would feel absolutely horrible if we hurt you or scared you in any way."

"Absolutely." Draco walked over and sat down on the floor in front of everyone else. "Harry, I know I have been a prat to you in the past. But your one of us now, you're a part of our family. We are just now getting to know the real person, the one behind all the masks. It is going to take time for you to get used to us, and that's ok. It may take a while for you to be comfortable with our affection, and that's fine too. All we ask is that you tell us if there is a problem. We cannot work things out, if we don't know that there is something wrong."

Harry smiled sadly, blinking rapidly as he tried to keep himself from crying. "Thank you both. I'm sorry that I am such a bother, and I really appreciate your patience."

"You are no bother Harry." Norische placed two fingers under Harry's chin and gently turned it so that Harry was looking directly into his eyes. "You are our mate. And we will do what ever it takes to make this journey that we are about to begin, as smooth and pleasant as possible. There may be times that we argue, there may be times that we cry, or that we are hurt, but that is to be expected of any relationship. All we can do is lean on one another, love one another, and respect one another. Everything else we will conquer with time and patience."

Harry reached up and squeezed Norische's hand, then leaned in and kissed him, trying to put all the feelings that were going through him right then into a touch instead of trying to put them into words. After he pulled back, Harry thought about it for a moment then leaned over and kissed Chris, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss…just as he had with Norische. Then as the separated he looked over to Draco who was sitting there licking his lips watching Chris and Harry's kiss. Harry shook his head and leaned down, placing a kiss on Draco's soft, warm lips as well. As much as he didn't want to, Draco couldn't help but moan ever so softly at the fire he felt coming from Harry.

"Wow." Draco whispered as Harry leaned back and sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah…wow." Chris looked a little fuzzy there for a minute but he smiled at Harry. "That was unexpected."

Harry blushed and leaned against Norische. "I think Harry we need to get our bath started." Norische stated then cleared his throat when he realized how deep and sexy he sounded.

"Yeah. I think so." Harry sighed.

The sun was almost gone when the four left ShadowHaven. Although the weather in the Vampyric Lands was nowhere near as harsh as that of Scotland, the air was still very crisp. Harry followed beside Norische as they headed down a pathway to the west of the mansion, with Draco and Chris behind them. Each wore the traditional robes that had been prepared for them.

No matter how much Harry tried to focus on the beautiful frost covered pathway, or the luscious gardens that were just starting to try and peak through the winterland blanket that they were so securely wrapped in, his mind kept wandering to the events that would soon be taking place. Remembering back to Draco and Norische's bonding ceremony and how it had effected him then, how Norische had ended up 'helping him out' with pranic energy and how unbelievable it had been just to watch it… now he was going to actually be the one that was slowly placed on the alter, his virginity that would be sacrificed today, his body, mind and soul that would be forever bonded with Norische.

When he had watch Norische spread Draco out so reverently before him on the alter, Harry had thought how he wished he was the one that was laying underneath Norische at that moment. He wanted to know what it felt like to be worshipped like that. He wanted to know what that much passion, that much energy felt like. He quit counting how many times since that day that he had woke up from dreaming about what he had seen. Every time he did, he would lie there covered in a light sheen of perspiration, his body trembling with need, his manhood straining against the bedclothes that it was trapped beneath.

Harry's mind was forced back to the moment when Norische placed his hand on the small of his back and led him off the path and into a secluded area to the side. "This is a sacred place that has been used for religious and magical ceremonies for millennias." Norische paused just before they crossed the entrance to the small clearing and turned to Harry. "I will ask this of you one last time. Harry James Potter, is this bonding something you wish?"

Harry took a deep breath; his next words would change everything. No turning back. Did he want to even consider turning back, changing this… no. With all his heart he knew this was something he wanted. "Yes, with all my heart. I wish to be yours."

Norische smiled and exhaled, releasing the breath that he wasn't even aware that he had been holding. Leaning down he captured Harry's lips with his own, Harry sighed at the gently touch, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss.

Chris cleared his throat rather evidently, causing Norische to release Harry and turn a disapproving eye to his mate. "I'm sorry Nori, but the hour grows late. You wished to do this at sundown and as it is I would say you have maybe twenty minutes before the sun falls completely."

Reluctantly, Norische nodded and moved away from Harry. Taking Harry's hand in his own he stepped into the clearing. Until they had actually stepped through the entryway to the clearing all Harry could see was an open circle, with nothing truly amazing about it. But now, oh gods…it was unbelievable.

The clearing was circular in shape, and maybe twenty yards across. Around the outside of it were huge marble pillars, twelve of them. In the center was a cream colored marble podium, the same dimensions as the one used for both Chris and Draco's ceremony from the looks of it. The marble was inlaid with an intricate pattern of ivy leaves in what looked like to Harry to be jade, with small white blossoms that Harry honestly didn't recognize but they appeared to be mother of pearl, and a scattering of black pod like things that seemed to be made from hematite judging by the way they reflected an almost glistening light.

Someone had placed a warming charm on the area; Harry felt it as soon as he entered. He actually was quite relieved to feel the rush of heat that enveloped him, he had wondered how he was going to be able to handle the ceremony in the nude as cold as it was out there today.

On top of the altar, the knife, and goblet had been carefully laid out. The bowl of water and towels for cleaning after the ceremony had been placed on a podium that was on the eastern side of the circle. Several floating candles lit the area with a gentle romantic glow, adding to the warmth of the heating charm. All around the circle were thrown white rose petals, their scent mixed with that of the surrounding forest to create a wondrous bouquet of romance and life.

Harry took one look at it all and felt his heart swell. He knew that Draco and Chris had been spending all their spare time the last couple of days getting this set up. All the time Norische had been spending with him, getting him ready for this, they had been preparing as well.

Chris was the first to walk into the circle. As he entered the area, he took out his wand and removed his robe, then turned to the east, and began the ceremony. He had been so honored that Norische had chosen him to lead the ceremony instead of Draco. He hated to admit it but it really would have hurt if Norische would have chosen other wise.

"I cast this circle in this place between worlds, beyond the boundaries of time where night and day, death and birth, joy and sorrow meet as one. I call upon all that is sacred within this universe to watch over this circle and to empower those that enter here with perfect love and perfect trust so that they may unite and begin their journey down a new path as one." With that Chris waved his want and a silver glow appeared on the ground where the circle was cast.

He then moved to the northern portion of the circle. "I call on the watcher of the north. The guardian of spirit and of hope, I do summon you to guard this circle and all those that may enter here from harm and to witness this rite and to give unto these souls your blessing."

Draco walked up to the edge of the circle at that point and waited until Chris came to him "How do you enter into this circle?" Draco responded "With perfect love and perfect trust." Then Chris opened the circle and allowed him in, closing it as soon as Draco was inside. Draco couldn't help but remember his own ceremony with Norische and how he had felt, somewhere between elated, nervous, scared, joyous, blissful… wow the emotions that were running rampant that night were unbelievable.

Draco threw his shoulders back and with all the pride a Malfoy could muster, walked over to the southern side of the circle and removed his robe. Then turning to the south, he called out. "I call on the watcher of the south. The guardian of passion and courage, I do summon you to guard this circle and all those that may enter here from harm and to witness this rite and give unto these souls your blessing." Draco recited and a golden glow interwove itself with the silver that Chris had already laid in place.

Chris walked over to the eastern side of the circle, turning to face the east he called out. "I call on the watcher of the east. The guardian of thought and communication, I do summon you to guard this circle and all those that may enter here from harm and to witness this rite and give unto these souls your blessing." Chris waived his wand and the silver and gold outline of the circle began to glow brighter.

Draco walked over to the western side of the circle, turning to face the west he called out. "I call on the watcher of the west. The guardian of wisdom and understanding, I do summon you to guard this circle and all those that may enter here from harm an to witness this rite and give unto these souls your blessing." Draco repeated the words that completed the circle then raised his wand and the golden light encompassing the circle became a solid dome of light.

Norische stepped up to the east side of the circle and waited for Chris. "How do you enter into this circle?" Norische replied "With perfect love and perfect trust." Chris smiled as Norische extended his hand and allowed Chris to bring him into the circle. Chris took Norische's robes and laid them aside then escorted Norische to the appropriate place for him to stand.

Harry stepped up to the same place in the circle and waited for Draco. "How do you enter into this circle?" Harry replied "With perfect love and perfect trust." Draco extended his hand and Harry walked into the circle, Harry also closed the circle and led Harry to his place after taking away Harry's robes and placing them to the side.

Norische and Harry stood facing each other at the center of the circle. After a few moments, they stepped closer together and joined hands, crossing their hands to do so.

Norische started the creed and Harry echoed his words.

**I enter into this unity with an open mind and open heart. **

_I enter into this unity with an open mind and open heart_.

I bring to this unity a gift of heart, so that I may share with my mate the love that I feel within me.

_I bring to this unity a gift of heart, so that I may share with my mate the love that I feel within me._

I bring to this unity a gift of spirit, so that I may understand my mate and bond with him in full knowledge of all that is honorable and holy.

_I bring to this unity a gift of spirit, so that I may understand my mate and bond with him in full knowledge of all that is good and holy._

I bring to this unity a gift of my body, so that I may give to my mate pleasure and share my pleasure with him.

_I bring to this unity a gift of my body, so that I may give to my mate pleasure and share my pleasure with him. _

I bring to this unity a gift of time, so that from now until eternity my soul shall be bonded to that of my mate.

_I bring to this unity a gift of time, so that from now until eternity my soul shall be bonded to that of my mate. _

I bring to this unity a gift of life, so that I may bring to my mate an heir, to share my life and love with, to protect and cherish until life ever more.

_I bring to this unity a gift of life, so that I may bring to my mate an heir, to share my life and love with, to protect and cherish until life ever more. _

In all these things, I am free, and give unto my mate freely, without hesitation or restriction.

_In all these things, I am free, and give unto my mate freely, without hesitation or restriction_.

My life, my hope, my faith, my dreams, my honor… this things I now place at the feet of my mate, and ask that he accept them in the spirit in which they are given.

_My life, my hope, my faith, my dreams, my honor… this things I now place at the feet of my mate, and ask that he accept them in the spirit in which they are given. _

"I, Norische Renee De LeNoir, do hereby accept Harry James Potter as my bond mate."

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby accept Norische Renee De LeNoir as my bond mate."

"By all that is holy let the universe hereby witness this union, for now until the end of time." Chris and Draco echoed together. Both of their eyes were moist with the emotions that were filling them right now.

Chris walked over to the platform and picked up the athame and held out his hand to Norische, who smiled and placed his left hand in that of his mate's. Chris returned the smile and quickly made a small cut in the palm of Norische's hand. Turning Norische's hand to the side to allow the blood to drip into the goblet. Chris allowed several drops to blend with the wine and herbs. Then did a quick incantation that Severus had taught him and sealed the wound. Chris then handed the athame to Draco.

Draco repeated the same process with Harry and after allowing several droplets of blood to spill into the cup he too sealed the wound. Draco then handed the cup to Norische who lifted the goblet in toast to his mate. "My heart, my soul, my blood, my bond." With that, Norische took a large drink of the wine mixture and handed the goblet to Harry. Harry smiled at him and accepted. Raising the goblet to Norische he stated. "My heart, my soul, my blood, my bond." Harry lifted the goblet to his lips and took a large drink as well. Then handed the goblet back to Draco.

Draco moved over to his place in the southern portion of the circle, and Chris moved to his place in the northern portion of the circle. Norische leaned in and kissed Harry, whispering, "You are my mate, it is done." Then the two of them walked hand in hand to the platform. Norische lifted Harry onto the platform then leaned over and wrapped his hand around Harry's neck and pulled him too him. Norische allowed his lips to craze the side of Harry's jaw before he made his way down to his neck. Nipping, kissing and biting his way down, Norische left an unbelievable trail of passion in his wake.

Harry didn't even bother to hold in the moan as it attempted to escape. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to feel every touch, to expand every sense and to dive into the depths of the passion he felt exploding from Norische.

Norische gently laid Harry back on the platform and crawled up on top with him. So that he could lay hovering above him. It was a little awkward due to Norische's swollen belly, but neither of them cared right now. Taking his time Norische began to touch and taste Harry's body, everywhere his fingers could reach, his tongue and lips soon followed. Norische made his way down Harry's chest, stopping to tease and torment the swollen buds he found there. Harry's body was definitely toned from quidditch and Norische loved the feel of his firm chest and toned abdomen under his fingers.

Harry gasped as he felt Norische's hand reach lower; Norische paused when he felt Harry begin to tremble under his touch. Norische wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement that was causing the reactions so he paused for a minute and raised his head. "Harry, are you all right? Do you need me to stop?"

Harry shook his head, and then he realized that Norische probably wouldn't understand what he was trying to say. "Fine…don't stop…." Harry huffed out between pants.

Norische smiled slightly with the realization that it was passion that was causing Harry to tremble and catch his breath. Resuming his explorations, Norische allowed his fingers to trace gentle swirling patterns down Harry's stomach until they reached his very erect cock. With the first touch Harry gasped out Norische's name and bowed his back, trying to press himself further into Norische's hand. Norische ghosted his fingers over the throbbing veins and back up to the weeping opening. Then grasping the shaft firmly in his hand he used his thumb to spread Harry's juices over the purplish head.

Harry gasped as Norische's tongue teased the tip of his cock, he found himself anticipating Norische's next actions. Thankfully, he didn't have long to wait, before Harry had a chance to think he found himself buried deep in the moist warmth of Norische's mouth. Harry's back arched once again as he reached down to bury his fingers in Norische's hair.

Norische moaned, as he tasted the salty bitterness of Harry's juices, perfection in both taste and texture as far as he was concerned. Norische's cheeks pulled in as he sucked Harry deep into his throat. Harry's tried to keep his hips still, not wishing to choke Norische but as Nori's mouth sank down he rose up to meet that delicious heat.

It didn't take long for Harry to explode down the back of Norische's throat, and Norische did not hesitate for a moment to swallow every drop of his mate's divine fluid. Harry fell back on the marble platform limp, spent in his passion. Norische chuckled, seeing Harry laying there with his eyes closed and a odd little half smile on his face. Norische allowed Harry's flaccid member to fall from his lips, sucking ever drop of juice from it as it fell.

Norische kissed and nibbled his way up Harry's torso to bite down on his neck ever so gently…just hard enough to elicit another moan. Norische then spent the next several minutes kissing and touching his mate, allowing Harry an opportunity to re-gather his senses.

As Harry began to react once again to Norische's touch, Norische reached over to the vial of lubricant, that had been placed on the altar before they had began the ceremony. Norische used one hand to open the vial and poured a liberal amount of the lightly scented oil into his hand. After a few moments of running his fingers through the fluid, Norische repositioned himself once again. Moving between Harry's legs, Norische sat back so that he could get a good view of his mate. Then ever so gently he began to spread the lubricant around Harry's nether opening.

Slowly, gently he moved closer, until his fingers were raking across Harry's opening with each pass. Harry was biting his lip trying not to cry out, but he couldn't hide the moans that escaped. After three or four passes Norische focused on Harry's virgin passageway, and began to press one finger against the opening. Slowly, ever so slowly Harry relaxed and allowed him entrance. Spreading the oil around carefully and waiting for Harry to relax once again, after a few deep strokes of his invading digit Norische felt Harry beginning to tighten his muscles with each invasion, so he added another finger. Scissoring and twisting his fingers to stretch and relax Harry further, Harry didn't even attempt to hide his pleasure as he moaned and ground his hips back into Norische's hand.

Suddenly Harry gasped and lifted his hips off of the alter, even though his eyes were tightly closed he was seeing stars. "Wha…oh GODS!" Harry keened as it happened again. His previously half hard member was now painfully erect and throbbing with each beat of his heart. Twice more Norische angled his fingers to tap that hidden jewel nestled within Harry's tight nether tunnel.

Feeling his own passion starting to get the better of him, Norische decided that he had better hurry things up a little. Harry was so beautiful, so responsive…Norische thought that he would cum just from watching Harry and sharing in his bliss.

Three fingers. Norische focused on preparing his mate once again, doing his best to ignore the groans, moans, and erotic pleads coming from his mate for the moment. "Oh Nori… oh gods…uh…more….oh…sweet…."

Norische could restrain himself no longer, pulling his fingers free from the hungry opening. Norische raised Harry's legs until they were placed on his shoulders, allowing Norische to have complete freedom to Harry's arse, he moved to position himself with the tip of his own weeping organ at Harry's entrance. Then slowly, ever so slowly he pressed forward. Finally, he breached Harry's inner barrier…Harry gasped and grabbed hold of Norische's arms. Norische froze, both to give Harry a moment to get accustomed to his invasion and to give himself the opportunity to gather his control once again.

As Norische felt Harry begin to relax he slowly began to move, pulling out slowly until just the head of his cock was remaining, just as slowly pushing forward. With each forward motion he got just a little bit deeper, until he was finally firmly seated within his mate. "So tight Harry, gods… so good."

Harry strained to push himself closer to Norische, his body demanding more. "More…harder, oh gods… ah…." Harry was close he could feel it…

Norische followed the urgings of his mate, I mean what else could he do…he had an incredible beauty lying squirming beneath him, gasping and begging for more. So, like the gentleman he was, he began to thrust harder. Norische felt the beads of sweat falling down his back, he was trying so hard not to hurt Harry, he wanted to make this the most wondrous experience in Harry's life, something that he would remember for an eternity.

"Harry, so beautiful…so perfect…" Norische gasped as he felt himself coming to the edge of the beautiful abyss of wonderment and passion that was pressing its way towards him. Three more thrusts and Harry keened and bowed his back, shooting ribbon after ribbon of ghostly white cum onto himself and Norische. Feeling Harry's interior walls constrict around him, Norische could do nothing but follow his mate over the edge. Norische screamed out his own passion as his own orgasm shook his very soul, filling his mates inner passage with the proof of his pleasure. Norische was pretty sure that everyone in ShadowHaven if not the entire Vampyric Nation could see the brilliant golden glow that radiated from the two mates as their bond was consecrated.

Harry went limp beneath his mate; his legs fell from Norische's shoulders to lay loose along the side of the altar. His eyes closed, his mind wandering off somewhere free from the worldly ties that had bound him to this realm for so long. He felt Norische's weight pressing down on him; it was so nice, so warm, so safe. Then it was gone, and Harry whimpered with the loss as he felt Norische remove himself from his still throbbing opening.

Norische was barely able to think at the moment, his body fighting against his will…but he needed to see to his mate. Finally his will won out. Norische moved so that he was once again between Harry's legs, gathering what little strength he could muster he repositioned Harry's legs back up against Harry's stomach, and leaning down he began to clean his mate with his tongue.

Gently, Norische soothed the swollen and bruised opening, forcing his tongue inside to calm the quivering flesh. The taste of his own seed mixed with the taste of his mate was pure heaven. Harry moaned and strained against Norische but was too exhausted to do much else. After a few moments Norische allowed Harry's legs to fall once to the side. It was then that Norische noticed Chris standing with along side them with the basin of water and a towel.

"I think it's a little late for this, but hey it's tradition." Chris smirked at Norische who simply glared at him in response.

Norische took the warm wet towel and gently cleaned his mate, then handed the towel back to Chris. Chris then handed Harry a similar towel and smiled when Harry looked at him confused. "You are suppose to clean Nori up now Harry, remember…"

Harry nodded silently; pretty sure he couldn't speak right now, even if he tried. Even though his movements were awkward and clumsy Harry proceeded to wash Norische as best as he could, then handed the towel back to Chris.

Norische reached down and pulled Harry into a sitting position. Harry leaned his forehead against Norische's chest. Then Harry remembered there was something he was suppose to say now…. But what? Oh yeah! "You are my mate, it is done."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Harry laid curled into Norische's arms as he slept. The warmth of his body wrapped around Harry's so completely. Chris was snuggled into Norische's back and Draco was spooning Chris. It was amazing at exactly how right this all felt.

After the ceremony was over with and they started walking back, Norische paused for a moment looking at the brilliant night sky.

"What's up Nori?" Chris noticed the sudden energy change of his mate.

"It's gone." Was all that Norische had whispered.

"What's gone?" Draco asked confused.

"For so very long I have had a driving force inside me, something telling me to go out and find my mate. Something so strong that sometimes I could feel nothing else, but it's gone now. All I feel is the most unbelievable sense of peace." Norische tried hard not to give in to his emotions but he found his tears had a mind of their own.

"Oh Nori…I am so happy for you, for us all." Chris rushed over and wrapped his arms around Norische and held him tight. Draco and Harry moved in to do the same.

"Oh gods, I've never felt anything so wonderful in my life." Norische sighed as he wrapped all three of his mates in his arms.

After they had made it back to ShadowHaven everyone was there to greet them and to wish them well. From Kain and Pari to every single member of the staff. The whole entry hall was full to over flowing. Apparently Severus, Molly, and Sirius had arranged for a little celebration so the boys smiled and allowed themselves to be ushered into the dinning hall where a late dinner had been prepared.

Thankfully, no one expected them to stay around too long so they managed to sneak out about an hour after dinner was finished. Each of them were exhausted so the idea of more than just laying down and sleeping was never even approached. Within minutes of entering their room, clothing was discarded, nightclothes were on and everyone piled onto the bed. Their heads barely hit the pillows before they were asleep, and such a peaceful and relaxing sleep it was.

Norische groaned softly as he felt Harry begin to move a little. Not quite sure if his mate was awake or not, and not wishing to awaken him if he was not…Norische simply opened his eyes slightly. The sight that met him that morning was one of undeniable beauty. Harry lay beside him curled into his side looking up at him with those emerald green eyes so filled with innocence and acceptance.

Norische smiled down at his mate and shifted slightly to lean over and kiss his new mate good morning. [Good morning gorgeous.]

Harry's eyes got huge as he listened to the words in his head.

[What's that look for?] Norische chuckled a little at Harry's expression.

"Ah…did you… I ah… huh?"

"It's mindspeak Harry. Remember, I told you once the bond was complete that we would be able to talk telepathically." Norische explained then leaned over and kissed Harry again.

"Oh, wow! That is so fabulous." Harry stated after Norische pulled back.

"Thank you. Chris had always said I am a fabulous kisser," Norische teased.

"No silly I am talking about the mindspeak thing." Harry chuckled.

"It makes things a lot easier. I will teach you how to focus on just one of us or how to send to all of us. We can all hear each other at the same time, unless of course you consciously block the others out." Norische stated. "However, right now I need the loo."

Chris and Draco were just waking up when Norische came out of the bathroom. Draco smiled and got up naked, and headed over to meet Norische as he returned. "Good morning luv." Draco wrapped his arms around Norische and titled his head up for a kiss. Which of course Norische was happy to provide.

"Good morning my precious." Norische pulled Draco close to him sighing into Draco's silver blond hair.

Draco ran his hand over Norische's abdomen. "Good morning to you two too."

Norische chuckled and patted Draco on the bum sending him on his way. Draco yelped at the soft slaps and headed into the bathroom quickly.

[Nori, are you boys awake yet?] Pari whispered to Norische.

[Yes Pari. We are just now getting up.]

[We have a slight…. inconvenience. If you boys wouldn't mind coming downstairs when you get a chance.] Pari hesitated as she spoke but it didn't sound like it was anything too bad so Norische didn't worry too much. He responded that they would be down as soon as they were all dressed, maybe twenty minutes or so.

Norische, Chris, Draco and Harry walked into the dinning hall to be met by Severus, Remus, Sirius, Kain, and Pari. "Oh oh, this doesn't look pleasant." Norische mumbled although he wasn't aware he said it loud enough for anyone else to hear it.

"Tell me about it." Chris whispered just as softly.

"What's up?" Norische asked Pari as they walked up to the others gathered there.

"Well Nori, we have encountered a slight problem." Pari sighed. "The Council of Elders is demanding that Harry get a physical before they file the paper work for the bonding."

"WHAT!" Norische was livid, how dare they.

"I'm sorry Norische. I did my best to explain things to them but they are insisting not only is it for your own well being but it is law…" Kain scoffed, but repeated what the Council had stated.

"We have already bonded. I thought this was all taken care of!" Norische shrieked.

"So did we Nori. Since your medical records and those of Chris and Draco's have been recently updated with the information of their physical we knew they wouldn't need to go through it again. And we took them Harry's extensive medical file, supplied by Madam Pomfrey, but they state that there are …certain tests… that have not been done and hence are demanding that he get a physical before they will file the bonding contract." Pari stated, at this point she wasn't even trying to hide her frustration for her compatriots' choices.

"We are sorry Norische, they didn't inform us of their decision until this morning." Kain looked at Norische and Harry sympathetically.

"Bloody brilliant…." Chris mumbled under his breath as he went over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "It won't be too bad luv. If you want Draco and I can go with you and Nori. We won't mind at all."

Norische rubbed his hand down his face…he couldn't believe this crap. "Ok…well that puts our plans on hold for a while. I guess I will take Harry over to the medi-center and take care of that. Chris and Draco if he agrees you will come with us." Norische continued. "I had planned on us going over to the vaults this morning and start sorting through those things but it looks like we are going to have to wait until this afternoon for that. Ok…. Harry" Norische turned to Harry and smiled. "Harry… the exam should only take oh thirty to forty-five minutes, and if we can get in quickly it shouldn't be too bad. Do you want Draco and Chris to go with us?"

Harry looked around nervously. "What are they going to want? Can't Madam Pomfrey do it?" He really hated to go to a healer that he was unfamiliar with…he honestly didn't trust them a whole lot.

"Ah…luv… there is a couple of things that the healer will need to do that you… probably… wouldn't want Madam Pomfrey to do." Norische tried to be delicate but he knew that Harry would ask for more information anyway.

"What kind of things?" Harry crooked his eyebrow and looked at Norische skeptically.

"One of the test they do is to see if you are capable of breeding young, another is to see if you are fertile. Those two test require, shall I say, intimate exposure to your person." Norische explained.

"I don't think I want to do anything that requires 'intimate exposure of my person'." Harry shook his head and paled slightly.

"Harry it isn't that bad, I was scared too at first. But Chris and Nori were there and it was ok." Draco tried to offer moral support but it still didn't calm Harry's nerves.

"Unfortunately, like Kain stated, it is the law. Most of the tests are just to see if you have any life threatening conditions, or contagious illnesses that we should be made aware of. The fertility test and the other one are more for your own personal information. I wish we didn't have to do this but there isn't any way around it. Believe me, I have done it three times and hated each time it has happened. Thankfully, I don't have to have it done again this time, but…" Norische reached out to Harry and ran his hand up and down Harry's arm.

"What happens if I refuse?" Harry asked Pari.

"Well…the Council of Elders will refuse to file your bonding. Which means that you would have no legal recourse if Fumbledore decided to pull something or if the Ministry tried to claim that the two of you were not bonded and hence went ahead and followed through on the threat to charge Nori with the murders of those death eaters." Pari explained.

Harry thought about it for a minute then took a deep breath. "Ok. I don't want to…but I will do it."

"I am sorry that you have to go through this luv, but hopefully it will only take a few minutes and we will be finished with all this crap." Norische pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him… he could feel how much this upset his mate and it went against everything in his heart to ask Harry to do this.

Two hours later Harry was curled up on Norische's lap sitting in the blue parlor, sipping on a glass of scotch that Severus had handed him.

"Well at least Nori managed to threaten him into not touching you below the belt, as it were." Chris rubbed little circles on Harry's back trying to sooth away the tension of the last few minutes.

"Yeah but to have him looking and all was just so weird." Harry mumbled.

"Thankfully you will never have to go through that again my love." Norische took the glass from Harry and sat it down, then leaned in and kissed Harry.

"Thankfully none of us will ever have to go through that again." Both Draco and Chris chimed in. Shivering as they remembered their own experience not that long ago.

Arthur peeked into the room to see how the boys were doing. "Hey there Mr. Weasley. You can come in…were just talking."

Smiling at Harry, Arthur nodded and walked into the room. "I wanted to let you know that we spoke to Neville Longbottom while you were gone and he stated he would be happy to drop in tomorrow for a chat."

Norische smiled and thanked Arthur for the information and added to let everyone know that they would be out there to talk to everyone when lunch was ready.

Everyone sat down for lunch and in a matter of minutes the room was buzzing with conversation. Blaise received a letter from Pansy Parkinson that morning and it had almost everyone up in arms.

"From what Pansy's letter stated, her father is expecting her to come home this weekend and she is going to end up getting the dark mark along with probably ten other sixth and seventh years." Draco shook his head.

"Draco. I honestly have no delicate way to say this but… the marking ceremony doesn't just include an individual receiving the dark mark. The initiate must swear their loyalty, mind, body and soul to him." Severus paused for a moment then continued. "During the initiation …each initiate will be passed around to the attending death eaters, one 'privileged' initiate will be chosen by the dark lord himself …although the dark lord's preferences do seem to lean towards males from what I have seen. It honestly may just have something to do with availability, as there are very few females within his ranks." Severus explained.

"Are you telling me that Pansy, and the rest of them are going to be expected to …" Draco tried to say it but the words just wouldn't come out.

"She and the others will be expected to service each member of the dark lord's army that wishes their attention. If they refuse to do so, then it goes from a voluntary situation to one of force. If she tries to resist or fight it in any way…they will more than likely tie her up and rape and sodomize her until they finish, then kill her. There is always one or two that cannot complete the rights, and hence forfeit their life during the initiation." Severus sighed and leaned back from the table, the baked salmon in front of him suddenly tasting like dust.

"Bloody hell…"Ron gasped.

"Oh no…" Hermione paled as Severus spoke. She had never been truly fond of Pansy Parkinson but to think….

"Blast it all! Is there no one we can go to for help? I know Dumbledore wont help but what about the Ministry? What about the Order? Anyone?" Harry may not like some of the Slytherins but not all of them were bad, and none of them deserved to have to go through what Severus was describing. Suddenly, Harry realized the reason that Severus knew what was going to happen… was because it had happened to him. Looking over to Norische, Harry saw by the expression on Norische's face that he realized that fact at the same time.

Norische got up from his chair and went over to his father. Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around his father and buried his face in his neck.

Severus sighed, and wrapped his arms around his son. He had never spoken to anyone about his own experience as an initiate and to be quite honest he wasn't sure that he ever could. But the dark lord tended to retain certain habits through the years and the vile gratification in the sexual degradation of each new member of his flock, was one that he had never changed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Molly asked even though she hated to interrupt Severus and Norische.

Norische leaned away from his father who simply sighed and nodded his thanks. Norische knew that Severus wouldn't want a big fuss made so he gave his father one final hug and returned to his seat.

"I honestly don't know Molly. My first thought is to remove the children that do not wish to proceed with the initiation. But remove them to where. I refuse to bring them here. That could put Norische and his mates in danger." Severus responded.

"Well we can't use any of Harry's properties since Dumbledore already knows about them. We can't use Grimmauld Place or Godric's Hollow either. What about one of Norische's other properties?" Remus commented.

"What about my place in Wales. It has eight bedrooms, depending on how many students there are they may have to double up but it shouldn't be too bad. There are three house elves there, so all they would need is someone to stay there to keep an eye on them." Chris offered.

Severus looked over to Chris and nodded. "We can go look at the place and see if it would be suitable. Then if so… Blaise, you will contact Pansy and tell her we have an alternative option for anyone wishing such. Molly would you and Arthur be willing to supervise the students for a while, I am sure that if some of the other Weasleys wish to stay there as well it would be satisfactory."

"I don't think it would be a real problem, Arthur will have to head back to work soon though. He only had three weeks vacation time saved up, so after that is used up either Bill or Charlie can stay with me and help supervise." Molly nodded her acceptance; out of the corner of her eye she could see Arthur doing the same thing.

"Very well, Remus and I will go with Chris to look at the property. We should be back in about an hour or so. Pari do you think you can arrange for two or three portkeys for the students once we verify the arrangements?" Severus looked over to Norische's godmother.

"Of course, should be no problem at all. If you want I can go with you three to check the wards at the property. I know that the house elves have been managing the place since Chris' grandmother gave it too him but I honestly don't know about the wards." Pari nodded.

"Very good. Your company would be appreciated. I am sure the dark lord will not be pleased that we have stolen his new recruits…especially since so many of his followers have recently been lost. That brings up another subject. Lucius Malfoy." Severus paused and looked over to Draco to see his reaction. "Draco, have you thought about what you wish to do about Lucius?"

Draco tried really hard to keep his typical Malfoy mask in place but try as he might the emotional turmoil that he was going through at the thought of Lucius right now was a little more than he wanted to confront. "I don't know Sev. He was willing to turn me over to that monster… and he knew just as you do what the dark lord would do to me. He was willing to let Voldemort and his death eaters rape me and kill me…because I assure you that I would not have gone willingly, and that I would have fought from the moment that the first one touched me." Draco felt Norische's hand on his own gently squeezing. "Then when he found out about Norische and our bonding, he tried to take me away. But considering he had been told I had been abused… I don't know if he was trying to take me away from the only happiness I had ever known or if he thought he was trying to protect me."

"Perhaps now is not the best time to confront that issue. From my understanding Lucius is still in St. Mungo's and recovering, hence this is not something that needs our immediate attention. Unlike the students… from my understanding Mr. Zabini, even though most of the students are from Slytherin, there are some students from each house that are currently expected to make an appearance before the dark lord in three days time." Severus knew that Draco was not prepared to face the issue of Lucius just yet but he wanted to give him the opportunity if he indeed was mistaken.

"From what Pansy said there are three from Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuffs, and two Gryffindors along with about a dozen Slytherins. There are also a few others that graduated this last year that have brothers or sisters that are still in school that have been notified. As to the day… she said it is suppose to happen on Valentines Day. HE probably thought it would be some sort of warped joke, to have the initiation ceremony on a day reserved for love and romance." Blaise went over the letter he had gotten from Pansy again as he spoke.

"Very well that gives us two days to do this. We should probably make all arrangements for Friday during lunch. Chances are the students will be expected to go home as soon as they finish with the days classes, hence we will need to make sure that the students are gone and hidden before the last class of the day. Which would be at 6pm I believe." Severus thought out loud.

Ron cleared his throat. "Sir? Ah the Gryffindors. Sixth and seventh year Gryffindors' classes are scheduled so that they have no classes on Friday. We need to get the two Gryffindors out of there by Thursday night."

Severus looked over to the youngest Weasley male and with a smirk nodded. "You are absolutely correct Mr. Weasley, good thinking. Mr. Zabini send a note to Miss Parkinson to have her speak with the Gryffindor students involved. If they wish our assistance in this, they need to be ready by no later than three o'clock tomorrow. I will speak to Madam Pomfrey shortly and explain the situation, we will have them floo directly from the infirmary to Diagon Alley and then one of us will pick them up from the Leaky Cauldron at three o'clock. I trust you can make all the arrangements, and to do so with discretion?" Severus looked at Blaise his expression clearly stating several unvoiced questions.

"Absolutely Professor. I will owl Pans as soon as we finish and have her answer before dinnertime. I will make sure she knows what will happen at the initiation ceremony, with your permission of course, that way the students that have been contacted will be able to make an informed decision and know just how important this really is." Blaise nodded, knowing exactly what his ex-head of house wasn't saying.

"Very well then, I believe we shall proceed as planned. Remus you should contact Tonks and let her know about the ceremony, inform her we have not been apprised of the location however she and the other Aurors should be made aware of what information we do have. Also inform her that if we get additional information, it will be passed onto her as exponentially as possible. Hopefully we can narrow down the location somewhat and prevent young lives from being forfeited." Remus nodded as Severus spoke. "Of course, I will contact both her and Shacklebolt both… just in case."

The rest of lunch was spent going over the details of each individual's task, shortly after they finished each individual left to do his or her assigned chore. Draco decided to go with Severus, Remus and Chris to look at the place, leaving Norische and Harry to relax for a little while longer.

Since Norische wasn't allowed to apparate and they didn't have the coordinates to orb there, it was decided that he would stay at ShadowHaven until everyone returned and then they would all go to Gringotts to check out the vaults together. Therefore, Norische and Harry spent their time relaxing in a heavily scented steaming bath. Enjoying their first day as a bonded couple.

Norische leaned back onto Harry's firm chest, allowing the steam to circle around him, mesmerizing him as the scent of patchouli, vanilla and amber rose with each delicate coil. Three days 'til Valentines Day. Gods where had the time gone, it seemed like only a few days ago they were all gathered in Severus and Remus' suite celebrating Christmas.

Well this was his mate's first Valentines Day that they are all together as mates, so it had to be special. He had to do something that they would never forget… but what.

A special trinket of some form? No, that wouldn't do, Draco would love it, but neither Chris nor Harry would enjoy it nearly as much.

A trip perhaps, a honeymoon? Sigh… no, father would never allow that. Not unless he was allowed to go and that would kinda defeat the purpose of the trip.

Flowers… chocolates… hmmm. A preservation charm on a bouquet for each of them? No that was just a little girly for his mates. Chocolates, well that would be ok…Draco would love it, and so would Harry, but Chris has never truly had a sweet tooth.

A new wardrobe… well now that has possibilities. Draco and Chris would both love it, and Harry…well honestly he needs it. Hmmmm…definitely something to keep in mind.

The thoughts were raging through Norische's mind as he leaned back and allowed Harry to wash his chest and stomach. A wicked smile spread across his face as Norische decided on the perfect Valentines Day present for all three of his mates. Now he just had to talk to Severus and Remus about it and see what they say….it was perfect…absolutely perfect.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Morrigan's Keep, was huge. When Chris had stated that it had eight bedrooms he forgot to mention the guest suites and the master suite. So all in all, the place had fourteen bedrooms. Each of the guest suites and the master suite had their own sitting room and bath chamber. There were also two parlors, a commons room, formal dinning room, breakfast or informal dinning room, game room, music room and gentleman's parlor as well as an incredible library and study combination.

The manor was made of pale stonework with ivy growing all over it. As you walked up the entryway you could see the formal gardens off to the left of the house, although Chris did mention that there was an herb garden just beyond it and an orchard to the east.

There were wide granite steps that led up to an archway that was guarded by two life size statues of Valkyries. They were so realistic you almost felt that if you touched them that they would spring to life. As Draco was admiring the gorgeous sculptures, Chris told him about how his grandmother used to tell them stories of great battles that were fought in the valley just beyond the glade and that the statues were the bewitched forms of two Valkyries that had been watching the battle. That through cunning and a rather inventive bedazzlement charm, Raphatet de Fey… the owner of the house and one of the greatest witches of her time, convinced the two Valkyries to guard her home and to protect her new born son. According to legend the two were so enamored with the witch that they placed themselves at the steps to her home and refused to move, as time passed they found they were unable to move, at some point they had changed to stone. And were now trapped for all eternity within the cold sculptures that stood so proudly…guarding the descendants of Raphatet.

Draco had found the legend to be quite fascinating, romantic even, and after a closer look at the two statues he wondered just how much of that legend was true. The details on the statues made you almost believe every word of it.

Brushing off the eerie feeling he got from the statues, Draco followed Chris up to the main doors of the Manor. They were carved from Mahogany and about six inches thick from what it looked like. All across both huge doors and all around the door frame were a series of intricate runes, from what Draco could see they appeared to be a protection spell of some form, although it would take a little time to decipher it. Perhaps at some point he would explore it a little more.

Once inside the house there was a huge entry hall, a lot like ShadowHaven really, except not quite so grand or large. As soon as the entered the Manor a house elf popped in and greeted them most adamantly. After a few minutes of discussing the specifics of the house and the possibilities with Piltin, the house elf in charge of the Manor, they set about taking a general tour of the place.

It was decided that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would take up residency in the Master suite. Piltin assured them that they would be able to connect the large fireplace in the Gentleman's study as well as the smaller private fireplace in the Master suite to the floo network within three days time. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be quick enough for their immediate needs but it would work quite well for future access. So Severus instructed the Piltin to proceed with the arrangements.

All three of the house elves were thrilled with the prospect of having someone to care for and gladly made all the arrangements to stock up the kitchen and purchase new bedding and supplies for the house.

All in all, the place would be perfect. The closest neighbor was a half-mile down the road; there nearest village was nearly eight miles and the manor was quite self-sustaining for the most part. There was more than enough space for the students as well as the Weasleys so no one would be inconvenienced. The bedrooms for the students were set up like those they were familiar with at the dorms, four single beds to each room. Boys on the west wing, girls on the east wing, and the Weasleys and guest suites in the north wing.

Pari, Severus and Remus spent almost three hours working on the wards while Draco and Chris explored the gardens and orchard. Draco rushed back to Severus excited with a long list of rare herbs that he had found thriving in the gardens. Severus tilted his head slightly at the information but Remus could see that man's mind working…he knew that Severus would be out there checking the gardens out himself as soon as everything was settled down. Remus smiled at his mate and continued with what he was doing, knowing that cool exterior hid an excited potions master who was practically drooling at the possibilities.

After Severus was satisfied with the wards, Piltin listened quite carefully to everything Pari and Severus wanted taken care of, then stated the manor would be ready in two days time. Unfortunately, since there were only three house elves, Piltin, his mate… Nipp and her brother… Finnder, it would take a little bit of time to get the rooms set up proper and all. Piltin was the head elf, Nipp was the cook and nanny, and Finnder was the grounds keeper, gardener, and general maintenance elf. Finnder had been with the manor longest, according to him, he had proudly served at Morrigan's Keep for one hundred and eighty three years now.

With a final comment or two from Severus and Remus, the group headed back to ShadowHaven before lunchtime. They made a quick stop at Gringotts to set up a house account for the manor, of course placing Molly in charge of the account. That little tidbit of information shocked Mrs. Weasley when she was informed, but she was once again reminded of her standing within their realm and she calmed down quickly.

Blaise had sent off the owl to Pansy right after dinner the night before and had received a return message stating that Cormac McLaggen and Kirke Ketterley would be waiting at the Leaky Cauldron at three o'clock sharp. Both Gryffindors were a little nervous but like any true Gryffindor they were willing to take the risks and get out while they had a chance. Kirke's father was a high up in the Ministry and had mentioned in his letter to Kirke that it would be viewed well by the other students that he show his 'support' for certain political affiliations. Suggesting that it was high time Kirke took a stand, and started thinking about his future. As he read the letter again Kirke had realized it **was** high time he took a stand, and promptly told Pansy that he would be ready to leave by noon.

At lunch time both boys flooed to Diagon Alley, after which Madam Pomfrey set her fireplace to do it's 'regularly scheduled' cleaning…leaving no traceable evidence of the boys leaving, or their destination. Both McLaggen and Ketterley made a few quick stops to get supplies and to remove their funds from Gringotts, then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to wait.

At ten minutes to three, Remus and Severus apparated into Diagon Alley, met the boys and promptly took them to ShadowHaven. Even though Severus was reluctant to do so, he had to admit that the manor wasn't quite ready yet and it was unwise to have the two young men stay at the Manor without supervision. Therefore, the Gryffindors were brought to ShadowHaven and put under an oath of secrecy.

Even though everyone was excited about the vaults and definitely wanted to explore them… as well as look at the different properties, it was decided unanimously that they would wait until the students were taken care of. Harry was practically frothing at the bits to get into the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor vaults… and he wasn't even allowing himself to fantasize about what could possibly be found in the Myrddin vault. He was also excited about the Potter vaults, he and Norische had talked about some of the possible things he could find in there, like family photos, old portraits, maybe some of his baby things, or some of his father's baby things. The thought of finding some bits and pieces of his family's history was exciting and in a way, sad.

It was sad that he had things…and not the people who had owned the things. He didn't remember his parents and he was never given the chance to meet his grandparents. Harry remembered when Aunt Petunia had told him about his mother, "isn't it wonderful, we have a witch in the family". That's what she had said. To Harry, it meant that his grandparents would have been proud of him, that he was a wizard and that he would have been loved and accepted by them. Even though Petunia's words had been coated in sarcasm and resentment, those words had meant the world to him…because he knew the truth behind them.

So for the next two days while Severus, Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got everything set up for the students and got them settled in, the rest of them went through the paperwork and information that they had already gathered.

Norische on the other hand spent a great deal of his time focused on something else completely. After all he only had two days, and he had to make it perfect. He talked to Severus about his idea and although he had his doubts, after a long discussion with Remus… he reluctantly agreed to help Norische with his plans.

After several promises were made and a few conditions were set Pari made the arrangements necessary for Norische's little surprise. Thankfully, she had quite a few connections and the authority to do just about anything she wished.

Norische made a few floo calls and got the information he needed and made his plans quite quietly in all reality. In fact when the day finally came none of his mates were any the wiser about what was going to happen.

Norische woke up late on Saturday morning; it was almost noon when he finally decided to get up. Harry groaned at the loss of Norische's presence, but rolled over and snuggled up against Chris' back without really waking up.

Grabbing his bed jacket Norische tiptoed out of the room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. As he walked into the dinning hall he was a little surprised to find Remus and Severus sitting there drinking tea and finishing going over some last minute details.

"Good morning, I am surprised to see you managed to stay in bed as long as you did. Where are the others?" Remus smiled.

"The are still asleep, I doctored our teas last night so I could make sure every one got a good nights rest." Norische yawned as he sat down at the table. "Ok, now if I get the time conversion right… the place opens at 9am, and they are six hours later than us…so that would mean we need to leave around 3 or 4pm in order to get there early, right?"

"I think 4pm would be the appropriate time to leave." Severus sighed. He honestly did not think this was a good idea, but he had to admit…Norische was right, they would love it.

"Ok. Dad did you get the expandable rucksacks that I asked for? And what about the credit cards, did you find out if we can use them in America? Oh and did Pari manage to get the last of the clearances finished yet?" Norische's mind was waking up now and it was suddenly flooded with a thousand questions.

"What a minute. Hang on, let me answer a few of the questions before you ask to many." Remus chuckled at Norische's excitement. "Ok, first the rucksacks are over there. You, young man will not be carrying one. Either Severus or myself will carry yours. Second, according to Gringotts there is no problem with using the credit cards internationally and the pouches are automatically set to what ever currency you need so that shouldn't be a problem either. Now Pari brought by your clearance papers, and documentation about two hours ago. They are all packed in your sack and that way we can make sure those things don't get lost, she also provided us with individual emergency portkeys that are now attached to each of the rucksacks, at least for the time being. The orb is over here…oh and Pari stated that you are only allowed to use the portkeys or apparate if it is a life or death situation. Orb is best, floo is second choice but port and apparate are on an absolute emergency basis only. She stressed that if you use either that you run the risk of loosing the twins." Remus went down the list of questions and answers as best as he could.

"Don't worry, I hate portkeys and apparating isn't much better." Norische scrunched up his nose at the thought of that nauseating pull on his stomach. "Well the next thing then would be the glamours. How long do you think they will last? We need to do one on my stomach, one on Harry's scar, and his eyes, one on Draco's hair…I think that is all we need to do… what do you think?"

"I will be doing the glamours, so you should be fine until they are removed…or at least for twenty four hours." Severus stated as he sipped his tea.

"Cool. Ok…" Norische sat there discussing the final details that Remus and Severus has been working on for a while then looked at the clock. "Crap its almost two o'clock. I need to go wake them up and we need to start getting ready." Norische stood up and started towards the door then turned back towards Severus and Remus. "Thank you both. You have no idea how much this is going to mean to them. How much it means to me."

Severus nodded silently; Remus reached over and took Severus' hand in his own and squeezed. It felt wonderful to be able to do something to make their son so happy. _With every thing that has gone on recently happiness was a rare commodity and it was to be treasured as surely as the finest of precious jewels. Ok, ok so I am being a little bit of a romantic_…Remus thought… _but it's Valentines Day so everyone can just deal with it._ Remus chuckled to himself at his thoughts and leaned over to give Severus a loving kiss.

Norische watched Remus and his father for a moment then smiling headed back upstairs to their room.

Norische walked into the room and went right over to the bed and sat down. "Hey guys you need to wake up." No one moved. "Guys, wake up…GUYS!" Finally everyone jumped.

"What's wrong!?" Chris was suddenly awake and alert, looking around the room for the unknown threat that had awakened him in such a manner.

Norische sighed and then leaned over Harry to kiss Chris. "Nothings wrong love. However, it is Valentines Day and if you three want your presents you need to get up. It is almost two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Two o'clock? How in the world did we sleep that late?" Draco grumbled from Chris' other side.

"I put some dreamless sleep in your teas last night so that you would all get a good night sleep. Now everyone get up and come downstairs to the dinning room." Norische grinned at Draco's shocked expression.

"Come on, or no presents for you…." Norische swatted a yawning Harry on the arse and then got off the bed and headed out the door.

"Hey!" Harry yelped mid yawn.

A few minutes later Chris, Draco and Harry joined Norische, Severus and Remus downstairs in the dinning hall.

"Ok, what's up?" Chris asked, looking suspiciously at Norische.

"Yeah, what presents and where are they?" Draco laughed as he rushed over to give Norische hug and a kiss. "By the way Happy Valentines Day."

Norische returned Draco's kiss quite adamantly, wrapping his arms around his mate to pull him closer to him.

"Ah hem…." Severus attempted to get his son's attention.

Norische pulled away slightly from Draco smiling down at him. Then looked over to his father and gave him a bashful grin, "Sorry father."

"Ok you three sit down, I need to talk to you for a few minutes first. Then we get to the presents." Norische went over and sat down next to Severus, Chris Draco and Harry pulled up chairs and sat down as well.

"First, none of us have really had the opportunity to have a honeymoon, or anything like that since our bondings. Unfortunately, we are still very limited to what we can do. But, with the help of Pari, father and dad we are going to go on a little outing. We only have today, we can't risk being gone over night so… father and dad are going to take us someplace that I think that you will all enjoy." Norische started.

"Where?" Harry was leaning on the edge of his seat, even though he loved ShadowHaven and all…he had never been on a vacation, not a real one. Even if this was only for one day, this was great!

"France?" Draco asked, his mind going to the museums and galleries he had seen the last time he went to Paris with Narcissa, oh and the shopping...

"Italy?" Rome oh please let it be Rome… Chris loved that city, the romance that just hung in the air there. It would be perfect for a short getaway. Dinner at a fine restaurant… perhaps a ballet or even the theater, a midnight stroll by the fountains to take in the lights of Rome at night.

"Actually, we are going to go to America. To Bloomington, Minnesota to be exact." Norische grinned…he pretty well knew what their responses would be but he was dying to see the looks on their faces.

"Minnesota, where is that? Why are we going to America?" Draco was so confused, he tried not to let his disappointment show on his face but he was having a hard time with it.

"Chicago, New York, New Orleans, even Boston…but Bloomington, Minnesota. Nori, I'm confused." Chris tilted his head slightly, he knew Norische well enough to know they weren't hearing all of it, at least not yet.

"Well…" Norische grinned. "We, my husbands, are going to be spending the day at the Mall of America. Now before you say anything. Chris already knows what a mall is but I am pretty sure neither Harry nor Draco do so let me give you a little information on it. A mall is a huge building that houses a bunch of stored under one roof. This particular mall is the largest mall in America and has over 520 stores; it is four stories tall and several miles walking distance around each level. This place is huge. It has an indoor amusement park with rides and everything, a Dinosaur Museum, an Aquarium with live sharks, they have four major department stores, including Bloomindales, Macy's, Nordstrom, and Sears." Norische was thrilled to see the fallen expressions on his mates faces change to absolute pure excitement.

"The place opens in two hours. We are going to orb in and spend the day. Pari has set up emergency portkeys for each of us if there is a problem, and has already taken care of all of the necessary paperwork and authorizations. In a few minutes, father is going to do a glamour on my stomach…I don't think the muggles would know what to do with a pregnant boy, they have enough problems working around the whole gay thing. He is also going to do a couple for you Harry, for your scar and another for your eyes…by the way, while we are there we are going to stop by either LensCrafters or Pearle Vision and see about getting you some contacts. Draco, father is also going to do something about your hair color, and before you argue with me…" Norische stated just as Draco opened his mouth. "You can choose the color and length you want but you will change it. That hair is far too noticeable, so if you want to go with us then you will agree to the changes."

Draco leaned back in his chair with a huff but didn't say anything else.

"Great, now. The credit cards you all were given the other day will work in any of the shops, and don't forget to take the new money pouches I got you too. Just in case the store doesn't take credit cards. Also Remus picked up some expanding rucksacks for each of you, and one for me too. They work a lot like the multi-compartment trunks we have. They can hold a ton of stuff, so feel free to shop to your hearts content. All you need to do is sneak away into a loo and shrink your packages and put them away. Just remember to put a feather weight charm on the pack or you will be dying by the time we leave there." Norische explained everything to his mates then paused, waiting for the rash of questions he was sure that was to going to hit him. He didn't have to wait long.

"Five hundred stores, that is huge! We will never cover it all in one day… do you have a listing of the stores. Maybe we should pick out the ones we want to focus on before we go so that we aren't running all over the place." Chris exclaimed excitedly. He had heard about the place but he had never been there before. Somewhere he had seen a story about that the place had a huge amusement park with rides and everything in it right in the middle of the mall.

"Yeah, what stores are there? And do we have a limit on our spending?" Draco asked hurriedly.

"Real sharks? An amusement park? What's that?" Harry was just as excited as everyone Draco and Chris, he had never been to America, and never been to a place like what Norische was describing.

"First, Draco… I would hope you will not go insane and use some discretion, but I will give you more than enough leniency. If you get too bad though I may be forced to put a limit on your spending, so behave. Second, Remus has a list of the stores and I think it is an excellent idea about going over the maps too see what is available and where you all want to go. Harry, an amusement park is a place that has rides and games of all kinds. I can't ride on any of the rides but I am sure going to enjoy going to it anyway. I honestly think you will love it." Norische explained.

As soon as Norische stated that Remus had a list of the stores and a map of the place all three boys got up and rushed over to where Remus was and started going through the pamphlets and flyers that he had gotten by owl on the mall.

Thirty minutes of going over the maps and lists the boys had a pretty good idea of where they wanted to go. Thankfully, Norische and Chris were familiar with most of the stores and so whenever Draco or Harry had a question about a place they had never heard of most of the time one of them could answer the questions.

"Ok guys, you need to start getting ready. Father can you do the glamour on my stomach, that way I can figure out what I can wear comfortably?" Norische went over to where Severus was sitting quietly watching the boys chatter back and forth excitedly.

"Of course." Severus put down his tea and motioned Norische to come closer; taking out his wand he cast the glamour quickly and without pause.

Norische looked down at his now flat belly. "Wow, I can see my feet again." Norische giggled at the humor of it all.

Severus chuckled and shook his head at his son's antics. "Enough of this tom foolery. We will be leaving in approximately an hour so if you four wish to take a shower before you dress you truly need to get going."

Harry went over to stand next to Severus. "Sir, would you mind doing my glamours next please?"

Severus nodded. "What color for your eyes Harry?" Severus asked as he performed the glamour on Harry's scar.

"Ah…well, how about blue, that would be ok wouldn't it?" Harry thought about it and asked hesitantly.

"Blue it is." Severus waived his wand and Harry's eyes glistened for a moment then became the most beautiful shade of sapphire blue.

Harry looked over at Norische. "What do you think?"

Norische turned and leaned down to place a gently kiss on Harry's lips. "Gorgeous."

Draco came over and looked at Harry's eyes then nodded. "He's right, they're gorgeous. Sev, do you think I should do the glamour before or after I wash my hair?"

"Entirely up to you Draco, and you should be able to do the glamour yourself if I am not mistaken. Since I have yet to know you to have a bad hair day, I would assume that you are quite gifted in glamours already." Severus smirked at his godson/son-in-law.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. Ok then. I am going to go take a shower." Draco grinned at Severus and turned to head upstairs.

Chris came over and stood next to Norische. "This is a wonderful present Nori. Thank you." Chris leaned in and pressed himself against Norische and gave him a long expressive kiss before slowly pulling away. "I should probably go join Draco in the shower, if we want to hurry things along a little."

Norische nodded and gave Chris one final kiss before letting him go. "Your welcome. Perhaps we can do Italy for your birthday." Norische whispered against Chris' lips.

Chris smiled and accepted the kiss, then turned and followed Draco upstairs.

"Do you think this is going to be safe?" Harry looked over to Remus then to Severus.

"I am glad to see that one of you boys is thinking logically." Severus growled low but went silent at Remus' glare.

"Severus and I went to this place and checked it out yesterday. It is huge, we can easily get lost. But then again the fact that it is so big gives us the advantage that people will defiantly not be expecting us to show up there. There are several service hallways that allow for quick exits and we can port, apparate or orb from if necessary. Also while Voldemort does have some people in America, the numbers are quite a bit smaller than here in England. So given the options, we believe it is relatively safe. Although I highly suggest that you remain watchful and don't do anything foolish. Always remain within eyesight of either Severus or myself. Other than that, enjoy." Remus smiled at Harry. He knew Harry was a little nervous about being around so many muggles but he was also excited. He had never had the chance to ever go to someplace like this, and for the first time in his life he was going to get to be a kid…just like every other teenager.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Norische's waist. Then leaned over and kissed Norische. "Thank you Nori, this is the most thoughtful present anyone has ever given me. A day just to be like everyone else."

"You deserve it luv." Norische returned the kiss quite adamantly. "Now, we need to go get ready, we don't have much time. Why don't we use the shower in your suite while Draco and Chris are in our shower? That will save a little time." With that the two boys turned and headed upstairs to get ready.

Severus looked over to Remus. "Harry is right. I doubt there is anything that Norische could have given to Harry that would have been so precious as just being allowed to be like everyone else, even if it is only for one day."

Remus stood up and walked over to Severus. "I know, that is why I agreed to it. For once in his life Harry is going to get to live. Today he isn't the Boy-Who-Lived, he is just Harry." Remus extended his hand to Severus who gently took it in his own and squeezed. "Now let's get ready, I have a feeling this is going to be a very long day."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The six of them orbed to the coordinates that Severus had retrieved on his and Remus' earlier visit. In a burst of golden light they appeared behind a dumpster just outside the Barnes and Noble bookstore at the Eastern entrance of the mall. Severus quickly looked around and made sure that no one had seen, them then proceeded to lead the way out of the loading dock and around to the entrance.

Draco had decided to go with a honey blond on his hair instead of the platinum blond that he normally had, although it was almost an affront to his veela senses to do so. He had to agree with Norische, his hair was his most noticeable feature and he wasn't about to be left behind so…. As he followed Norische into the 'mall', Draco couldn't help feeling nervous. He had never seen so many muggles.

Norische seemed to notice Draco's apprehension and reached over and pulled his mate close to him. Norische looked around to Chris and Harry to see how they were doing. Chris looked like he was right at home, after all he and Nori had gone to malls in Chicago and so even though this place was twenty times larger than anywhere they had ever gone to before, he didn't appear to be having too many problems. Harry appeared to be doing ok, although Norische could practically see that little lost puppy look on his face. Smiling Norische held out his other arm for Harry who immediately went over and snuggled close. It wasn't that he was afraid exactly it was just that this was all so… different…

Harry wasn't afraid of the muggles, he was pretty used to them after living with the Dursleys for so long. It was more the fact that there were so many strangers, so much unknown, so much that was new… it was a little overwhelming.

With a simple kiss on both Draco and Harry's cheeks, Norische nodded to Remus who was watching the boys the whole time. "It's ok, just a little much." Norische explained.

Remus smiled understandingly and held open the glass doors for the boys to walk through.

First stop was primarily for Remus. Barnes and Noble. After about twenty minutes and three bags of books and periodicals they headed to their next stop. Old Navy. That one was for Chris mainly, but as soon as they were in the store Harry found several pairs of jeans he liked and some shirts too. Draco wasn't all that impressed but he did go ahead and get a few casual shirts.

The next stop was where else Bloomingdale's. That stop took almost two hours before they managed to pry Draco and Chris out of the store. Norische picked out some sheet sets, and some new pillows as well as a new duvet and a couple of throws. Draco was having a blast in accessories going through hats, shoes, ties, jewelry and anything else you could think of, while Chris was busy picking up a few things in the yuppies are us section of the men's wear. Remus actually managed to get Severus to try on a rather attractive suit.

"Gods Severus, you look so good in that jacket. I love the way it is tailored to your back." Remus was practically drooling as he smoothed out the shoulders of the dinner jacket.

Severus adjusted the cuffs slightly but he had to agree the cut was superb. "I will agree to get this jacket, but only if you find one to suit you as well. You have not gotten anything for your own pleasure in quite some time and I think that perhaps that should indeed change."

Remus blushed ever so slightly but smiled slightly. "Oh but this is for my own pleasure." Remus purred close to Severus' ear so only he could hear him.

Severus chuckled when he realized that Remus was flirting with him, but in the end they both chose two suits, with all the accessories. Severus also managed to get Remus to pick out several dress shirts and a few casuals as well. It quickly became apparent to Remus that this trip was also his Valentine's present from Severus so he allowed his mate to pick out what ever he wished and didn't fuss.

Next came Baby Gap, and The Children's Place. Norische was actually glad to have his father carrying the rucksack at this point, considering in now had about twenty shrunken bags stashed in it. The next stop started out for Norische but by the time they left everyone was smiling…Wilsons Leather. Norische bought two new jackets; one that was almost a biker style and the other one was more a dressy jacket. Chris picked out a pair of leather pants and a matching jacket. Draco just fell in love with a black duster he found and Harry found a couple of pairs of leather pants that looked great on him.

With a little coercion they boys managed to get both Remus and Severus to get a pair of leather pants and a leather jacket. Harry had to admit that the idea of Severus in black leather was a little disturbing but when he saw his old Potions Master standing there looking at his reflection dressed from head to toe in leather, the man looked good. Of course Harry had to tease Remus about drooling on the leather, which caused him to blush fiercely.

After the managed to get out of that store, Norische insisted that they find some place to sit down and eat.

"What's wrong? Are you getting too tire?" Harry asked quickly.

"Are you hurting? Do we need to go home?" Chris was immediately by Norische's side.

"Yeah, are you and the babies ok?" Draco looked at his mate worried.

"Norische is there something the matter?" Severus turned to his son concerned.

"Stop, stop, stop… I am fine. I just need to find a loo and sit down for a while. I would also like to get something to drink and maybe a little something to eat. Other than my feet really hurting right now I am fine so stop the fussing." Norische waived everyone's hands away and started getting frustrated with all the public attention.

Remus quietly went through the Norische's pack that he was carrying at the moment, and found the map of the mall. Taking it out he looked it over for a minute. "We are in the right area but the food shops are on the third floor, did anyone see a lift around here?"

Draco went over to the little cart in the middle of the isle and asked the sales clerk, "Do you happen to know where the nearest lift is?"

The brunet looked over her glasses at the attractive boy. "The nearest what?"

"Elevator, Ma'am. The nearest elevator?" Chris said quickly as he came up beside Draco.

"Oh… its right down there on your left. Say you guys are not from around here are you?" The girl looked up and down Draco and Chris as if they were steak and she was a starving woman.

Norische growled low and narrowed his eyes as he walked over to where his mates stood. "No they are not from around here. And they are **mine**. Thank you for your help. Chris, Draco come."

Chris bowed slightly at the girl, and Draco simply nodded and turned to follow Norische. Severus shook his head at his son and putting his arm around Remus' waist followed the boys towards the lift.

Chris smiled at Norische. "Possessive much?"

Norische glared at him and moved to stand right in front of Chris, ignoring the looks from the muggles that were watching them at this point. "Yes I am quite possessive. Do I need to find a nice secluded place to explain the intricacies of being an alpha to you once again my luv?" Norische stated in a low growl as he looked dead on into Chris' eyes.

Chris could feel his heart beating in his throat and slowly shook his head. Then he leaned forward and rested his head against Norische's chest. "I wasn't complaining you know. I happen to love the fact that you let everyone know that I belong to you, and only you."

Norische's growl reverberated through his entire body, and Chris could practically feel the power vibrating right along with it. Norische reached down and grasped Chris' chin and lifted his face to where he could look into his eyes. Then without further notice, he leaned down and crushed Chris' lips against his own.

Norische could hear gasps from people walking around them. "That is so gross!", "Mommy look its two guys kissing!", "Wow, that's hot.", "I wonder if they would like some company.", "Get a room!". The comments went right past Norische's head until one specific comment made it's way through the fog.

"Nori, do you believe that you could you could calm down your possessive nature and release that young man?" Severus asked.

Norische released his mate and looked up at his father, blushing slightly. "Sorry." Norische mumbled as he turned to follow Severus towards the elevator. Draco smiled at Chris as he leaned in to Norische.

[I like it when you get all possessive too you know.] Draco whispered to Norische.

[That female had no business looking at either of you that way. You're mine. Not some desert to be drooled over.] Norische tried not to sound too bad but he realized he was an acting a little over the top at the moment…especially with all the muggles around.

[It's ok. We don't want anyone else. Speaking of desert, lets go get you something to eat.] Draco reached over and took Norische's hand as they walked over to the lift.

Wow…Panda Express, Asian Chao, Long John Silvers, McDonald's, A & W. Norische was looking around the food court trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Ok, I know I want the Bourbon chicken from Panda Express, and I want a couple of egg rolls from Asian Chao… Ah, lets see, and I want a Pepsi… I think that they have them at McDonald's, if not Arby's should have one, a big one. Chris do you mind getting it for me." Norische kept looking around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Not a problem luv. I am going to take Draco and Harry around to check the places out; you go over and sit down. Put your feet up and we will be right back." Chris led Norische over to one of the booths and waited until he sat down to head off with Draco and Harry.

"I have no idea of what to get. I have never eaten at any of these places." Remus sighed looking around slightly perplexed.

"Well what are you in the mood for?" Norische turned so he could see the different places. "Long John Silvers has pretty good fish and chips. A&W has burgers, hot dogs and such…great root beer though. Hot Dog on a Stick, they have all kinds of hot dogs, corn dogs, nachos and they make a really good frozen fruit drink. Johnny Rockets, has burgers, chips, sodas, a few sandwiches but not many. McDonalds, is another burger place, cheap food that isn't too bad. Baja Tortilla Grill…hmm, not sure, I know that it is a Mexican place, you know tacos, burritos, sanchos, things like that. Great Steak and Potato Co. they have a philly steak sandwich that is to die for, and some pretty good salads too, oh and you can get a baked potato with just about anything you have ever dreamed of on it. Sbarro, that is a pizza place, good lasagna too. Asian Chao and Panda Express are oriental foods. Arby's mainly they have a thin sliced roast beef sandwich that is really good, and chips and such." Norische looked around a bit more then turned to his father and dad. "Does that help any?"

"Well I am not sure but I think I will go with the fish and chips. What about you Sev?" Remus looked around at the different placed skeptically.

"I believe I shall go see what the Great Steak and Potato has to offer." Severus wanted something light but he wasn't sure about some of the choices.

"Ok, why don't I come with you and see what you get, then I will get mine." Remus stated and the two of them headed over to the restaurant.

Just after they headed away, Harry came over to the booth with a tray of food. "Chris is getting the rest of it but I think he got most of what you wanted."

"What did you pick out?" Norische took the huge Pepsi and started sipping on it while he watched Harry unload the tray.

"Well Chris said I needed to try some pizza, and he wanted me try something from McDonald's too so I got some chips from there, and I wanted to try a taco. I have heard Dudley mention them before and he really likes them so I got a couple of supreme tacos too. I couldn't find any hot tea though, everyone has the stuff cold…so I got a lemonade."

Norische chuckled a little at that. "I think McDonalds may have had some but you have to ask specifically for hot tea, oh and if you want milk or cream to go with it you need to make sure you ask they don't normally offer it if you don't."

Harry glanced back over to McDonalds and looked at the lines wearily. He really wanted some tea… "Would you mind watching the food while I go get some tea?"

"Not at all, why don't you get me some too, it honestly sounds good right now." Norische smiled at Harry.

Norische sat there and started sipping on his Pepsi, looking around to see where Draco and Chris were. From the looks of it Draco was going to try Great Steaks and Chris was getting something from the Mexican place. It didn't take long for everyone to gather back at the table.

"Before I start eating, does anyone know where the gents is?" Norische asked.

"Yeah, I saw a sign over on the other side of the lift. It pointed down that hallway over there. Want company?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"If you want to you can come with me. But I desperately need to go, I haven't had a chance to since Bloomingdales and my bladder is bursting." Norische grumbled as he got back up. Harry reached down and offered Norische his hand which was thankfully accepted.

"We'll be back in a minute." Norische started off.

"Wait! I'm coming with." Draco called out as he put down his tray.

Norische and Harry waited until Draco caught up and then headed over to the loo.

"I must state that the food was excellent." Severus stated as he sat back and enjoyed just relaxing for a moment.

"Ok guys." Chris started. "What do we want to do now?"

Norische looked down at his poor feet, which at the moment were thankfully in Draco's lap being given a very relaxing massage. "I know I want to go see the aquarium, and I want to take Harry to the Amusement park."

"And we still have to go to Macy's" Draco added.

"How about this. Draco, Chris and I will go to Macy's and the other stores that they wanted to see over on this side. You, Harry and Severus can go to the Aquarium and the Amusement park and we will meet at that restaurant that you picked out for dinner. The California Café, at say seven o'clock." Remus suggested, smiling knowingly at Severus who was just about to his limit with the shopaholic godson of his.

Soon everyone was heading off in different direction. Norische, Harry and Severus headed off to the Amusement park first. After much contemplation with Severus and Harry, it was decided that Norische could handle the Ferris wheel, and the Carousel and with a little coercion they managed to get Severus to go on the Roller Coaster and to play a round of miniature golf with them. Their first stop was the Ferris wheel, that way they could get a good look around the park and truly see it all. Harry was ecstatic about the ride, although Severus seemed to be very skeptical about the muggle mechanics of it all.

Next was the Carousel, Severus adamantly refused to ride the little slowly bobbing carved creatures so he stood to the side and watched. Harry chose a unicorn to ride and Norische picked the big white tiger that was right beside the unicorn. The ride was wonderful, the gentle music box music and the slow rise and fall of the animals as the carousel went around and around was so perfect. Norische was practically mesmerized by the pure joy he saw reflecting in Harry's face.

After the ride Harry decided that once they figured out where there permanent home would be that he was going to make arrangements to have a Ferris wheel and a carousel put on the property, so that their children would always have it.

They stopped by the Toy Store next before going to play golf. Norische bought several stuffed toys for the babies. He found a series of dragons that he got for Draco; and a life size stuffed wolf, which looked remarkably like Whizzer, and two little wolf pups to go with it for Chris. Then it was on to the Moose Mountain for a round of golf.

Half way through the game Norische stood just getting ready to take his turn at getting the little ball through the teeter-totter to the spinning wheel, when he jumped in shock.

"Norische? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Severus was immediately by his side. He had noticed his son was slowing down as the day ebbed on and had been watching for any sign of exhaustion or pain.

"Good grief I am going to swat that boy. I'm fine father, just a minute." Norische shook his head.

[Stop squealing already, what do you want?] Norische reprimanded Draco, who had so rudely interrupted his swing.

[Oh Nori! You wont believe it… sleep pants, silk sleep pants on a clearance rack. They have every color you can imagine. What size do you normally wear? Oh Circe, I can't believe they are 70% off.] Draco was practically screaming with his excitement.

[I normally wear a size 30 but I don't know what size that is here. My sleep pants are longer and just a little bigger than Chris'. He can wear mine but I can't wear his comfortably. Have him try them on and if they are too big for him then it should fit.]

[Hey luv, do you know what size Harry would wear?] Chris chimed in.

[Why don't you ask him, he can mind speak now too you know.] Norische pointed out.

[Crap…I forgot. Harry can you hear me?] Chris asked.

[Yeah, what's up?] Harry wrinkled his brow at the sudden intrusion in his mind.

[They have some silk sleep pants on sale for seventy percent off, if you want we can grab you a few pairs.] Chris asked.

[Cool, that sounds great. Draco and I wear the same size so it should be easy to pick a few pair out.] Harry smiled in spite of himself; he loved the ability to be in constant contact with everyone…it made him feel so safe.

[Ok, they have sapphire blue, cobalt blue, baby blue, black, charcoal, eggplant, burgundy, dusty rose, ah…. gold, silver, emerald green, kelly green, forest green, lime, orange, purple, white, cream and it looks like … oh wait they have an off teal too. What colors do you want?] Chris listed off the various colors as he went through the pants.

[Well anything but the orange, lime and I don't know what color eggplant is.] Harry listened to the colors… he wasn't really as fashion conscious as Draco so he wasn't particular.

[Oh oh… Draco just spotted a clearance rack of matching boxers. Crap I have to go… ah do either of you want some boxers too?] Chris sounded rushed.

[That's fine luv. Don't let him go to insane… or drive dad insane either.] Norische whispered to Chris so that Draco couldn't hear him.

[That's ok…who do you think found the boxers….good grief.] Chris sighed in Norische's head and was gone.

Norische shook his head at his mate's antics and looked over to his father. "They found the clearance racks in Macy's and apparently we are going to have a fresh supply of pajama pants and boxers, enough to last a lifetime. Oh and father… dad was the one that found the clearance section."

Severus couldn't help himself as he groaned at that information. Remus wasn't a particularly active shopper, however he did love a good bargain. Severus opened his mind to Remus and found that his mate was practically hyperventilating at the items he found. Severus rolled his eyes and calmed Remus then answered all of his questions on sizes, colors and patterns…

"Why do I have the feeling we are going to need an extra room for the things he is purchasing at this point?" Severus sighed.

"I am beginning to debate or the logic of allowing three shop fiends to head off together. With unlimited credit cards." Norische smirked.

"The aquarium was unbelievable, there was this huge shark tank and they had a big tunnel where you could walk under it, and you could sit down and watch the sharks swimming all around. They played this really cool music too and it made it look like the fish were swimming to the music." Harry excitedly told Remus all about the amusement park and the aquarium as they waited for their table.

"Yeah dad you should have heard the two of them screaming on the roller coaster, it was great! By the time they got off father was practically green and Harry wanted to go again." Norische laughed and smirked at his father who was giving him his typical Snape death glare.

Everyone met outside the California Café at seven o'clock as expected. The place was packed so they had to wait for a few minutes for a table, but they didn't mind … Draco and Chris started immediately telling Norische about all the things they had found and how much money they had saved…. Of course Norische couldn't help but point out that they could have saved quite a bit more money if they hadn't made the purchases at all. This made both Draco and Chris a little uncertain of their purchases, but Norische just smiled and said it was ok, that without their knowledge he had put a limit on their cards, so that they could actually not spend too much. Oddly enough that made both boys happy, they knew that they hadn't gone over the amount he would allow so even with all their extravagance they were still within the limits that he had set.

It didn't take all that long for the waitress to get them seated and take their drink orders. Harry was a little unsure about the foods, as was Draco… neither were sure about the muggle foods.

"If you want we can each get a different thing and that way we can all try them." Norische suggested. Everyone liked that idea and began going through the menu checking it out.

When the server came back with their drinks Norische ordered a Guacamole platter and the House Smoked Chicken Quesadillas for appetizers. When they brought the platters of food to the table everyone was quite pleased. The guacamole and chips was excellent, although Severus did complain that they used a bit too much lemon, and suggested to the server to have the chef use a pinch of lemon grass instead, that it would allow the more robust flavor of the avocado to shine through but still keep the tang of the lemon quite palatable. The server walked away giving Severus an odd look but just smiled when she returned to the table to take their order for dinner.

Remus chose the Almond Crushed Walleye on wild rice, while Severus chose the Centercut Fillet Mignon. Draco picked out the Crispy Half Chicken, and the Café Caesar salad. Chris decided on the Grilled Atlantic Salmon, although he did have them change the grapefruit butter to a lemongrass broth. Harry let Norische choose so he got the Spinach Tortellini Grilled Chicken and cup of Cream of Broccoli and grilled scallions soup. Norische decided on the Herb Crusted Ribeye and also ordered the Wild Mushroom Stroganoff with plain sour cream and not the horseradish blend, just so everyone could try it too.

The meal was divine. Everyone tried each dish and with the exception of Severus' critique on the mushrooms chosen the meal was perfect. As they sat there enjoying the after dinner tea they decided that they were all quite exhausted, and almost ready to call it a night. Norische insisted on one final stop… the Godiva Chocolatier.

"How can anyone spend almost a thousand dollars on chocolate and biscuits." Chris was practically in shock.

"I'm pregnant, and who knows when we will get to come back here again. A simple preservation charm on the boxes and they will stay fresh for years. Anyway…I happen to enjoy quality chocolate." Norische replied smugly.

Remus had though he was going to be bad…he bought two of the huge collection boxes and a couple dozen select chocolates but sweet Merlin…nine hundred and forty six dollars worth of chocolates?

Severus led the way out of the mall and back to the loading dock where they had originally arrived.

"Stop complaining. I didn't say anything about your twenty pairs of silk boxers, did I." Norische noted as they all gathered behind the dumpster once again.

Chris went through his bag and retrieved the orb. "Ok, ok… I get the message."

In a matter of moments everyone was consumed by the bright light from the orb, and were orbed back to ShadowHaven… safe and sound… what a day… what an adventure… Wow…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

As soon as they walked inside the entryway Pari, Molly and Hermione practically crushed them with their attentions. Of course Sirius, Daniel and Mael were not that far behind them, although the elves stood back respectfully until the Minde Cladires had moved aside. The rest of the house came at a more leisurely pace thankfully, but finally Severus had to insist that everyone move to the blue parlor so that Norische could sit down.

It was a rush of stories and excitement. Severus screaming on the roller coaster, Norische finally picking up the golf ball and throwing in thru the little windmill, Harry's total amazement of the sharks swimming to the music, Draco squealing like a girl at the clearance rack in Macy's, Remus practically hexing the little old lady when she tried to grab that jacket out of his hands in Bloomingdale's, Chris having to hide a rather embarrassing arousal after they left Fredrick's of Hollywood...each story brought a round of laughter and smiles to everyone. Then came the list of all they purchased… even Pari was in shock…

"What can I say, none of my mates were allowed any sort of a honeymoon, and so this day was like a mini honeymoon. While it probably cost just as much as two weeks in Paris would have, it was the best I could give them under the circumstances." Norische pulled Chris, Draco and Harry close to him.

"Nori, before we start unpacking Draco, Harry and I wanted to give you our Valentine's Day present." Chris leaned in and kissed Norische as he spoke.

"You three are my present, I don't need anything else."

"Just be gracious and allow them to do this son." Severus smirked at Norische; he apparently knew what the boys had planned to do.

"Very well." Norische looked at his father suspiciously.

Chris reached into his rucksack and pulled out a small black velvet bag and handed it to Norische. "This one is from me."

Norische took the bag; he could feel a ring of some form through the material of the bag. Opening the bag, Norische allowed the ring to fall onto his open palm; it was silver, a thin basic band except for a zig zag design on one side. The front of the band was cut almost in the shape of Harry's scar. Norische looked over to Chris for an explanation, uncertain of what the ring was suppose to mean.

Before anything was said Draco reached into his rucksack and pulled out a similar bag and handed it to Norische. Opening the bag, once again a thin band fell into his waiting hand. This time the band was gold, but it had the same zig zag design as the first band. "They fit together." Was all Draco stated.

Norische looked at the two rings and placed Draco's band onto of the one given to him by Chris, the fit was perfect. Just as he noticed some inscribing on the inside of the band Harry placed a third ring in his hand. This one was a brushed silver, again a thin band with a zig zag design but this band was more muted than the other silver band, it was easy to tell one from the other. Norische took the ring and placed it on top of the one Draco had given him, linking the three together.

It was now that Norische could make out the inscription on the inside of the rings, it said… "With this ring, we thee wed."

Norische didn't even try and stop his tears as he allowed Chris to place the band on his ring finger of his left hand. As soon as the ring was in place it glowed a brilliant blue and bands matching the ones that they had given Norische appeared on each of the boys' hands. A silver one for Chris, a gold for Draco, and a muted silver for Harry. Chris slipped his ring off his hand and showed it to Norische, inscribed on the inside was "With this ring, I the wed."

"It is in each of the rings. There are also several protection spells on them and a tracking charm as well." Chris stated as the tears started to make their way down his cheeks.

Norische once again gathered his mates too him and murmured softly. "How can one man get to be so lucky?"

Remus ushered everyone else out of the room and warded the room to give the boys a little privacy. It had been a most perfect day…for everyone.

Neville Longbottom arrived at ShadowHaven as the sun was setting and had been brought up to speed on the current events, including his own heritage. Which he wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or terrified about. He was the heir of Hufflepuff… wow. He had always had a great affinity for Helga Hufflepuff, since she was a noted Herbologist He had read several books that were written by the Hogwarts founder and had practically worshipped her for years. To now find out that he was her heir, wow…

Although they had to _enervate_ the boy twice during the discussion, Severus thought he took the information fairly well. When they explained the circumstances surrounding Dumbledore's actions and sequentially their leaving Hogwarts the young man proved to be every bit a true Gryffindor. Neville was appalled at the way that Norische, Harry and the others had been treated and immediately agreed to help out any way he could.

Harry called Dobby and had the house elf gather up all of Neville's things and bring them to ShadowHaven. Norische had a room arranged for the Gryffindor and an elf assigned; he also made arrangements for special permission for Neville to visit the Gardens of Amyron. A sacred gardens in the Vampyric Lands, which was maintained by Elvin Monks and Vampyric Elders. Longbottom was practically drooling when Pari explained that the gardens were one of the last remaining sanctuaries of life, and that it housed many plants that had gone extinct millennias ago in the outside world. With Kain's authorization and Pari's assistance Neville was given an orb to the sanctuary of Amyron, his first visit was scheduled for the first of March. He, like Hermione, was given permission to explore the library of ShadowHaven at his leisure and considering the ancient texts on plants that were present as well as the tomes on both Elvin and Vampyric Herbology, to say the least Neville was trembling with excitement.

Dinnertime brought the usual announcements and discussion of plans. Cormac McLaggen and Kirke Ketterley had been taken over to Morrigan's Keep and the other students had been arriving there all day. Blaise, Charlie and Bill were over there supervising until Molly and Arthur could get there. So far no problems at all, in fact the students had been very well behaved. Severus pointed out that his Slytherins knew that this was life or death, and if they didn't want to serve the Dark Lord, that this was their only chance.

Molly, Arthur and Ginny were going to be going over to the Keep in the morning, since Arthur only had a week of vacation time left, they decided that he was going to go ahead and go back to work on Monday and save his days off, just in case they needed them later.

Some of the students asked about their revisions since most of them were scheduled to take their NEWTS in a few months. After much deliberation, several individuals agreed to assist the students with their studies and arrangements were made accordingly.

Severus agreed to go over on Mondays and tutor them in Potions. Remus volunteered to make an appearance on Mondays as well and take care of Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Tuesdays was going to be Herbology with Neville Longbottom, and Care of Magical Creatures with Charlie Weasley.

Wednesday was History of Magic, and Divination with Pari.

Thursday evening was Muggle Studies with Arthur Weasley while Thursday morning and afternoon was going to be set-aside for Charms followed by Arithmancy with Bill Weasley.

Friday was Transfigurations with Sirius, and Ancient Runes with Severus. They even managed to get Madam Pomfrey to agree to come in and do some private classes for those students taking the Medi-witch/wizard classes, although those classes would be set for the times that Poppy actually had some spare time more than on a specific day.

Harry and Draco even offered to do classes on Quidditch and Flying, and that was set for Mondays after Potions.

Draco, Chris, Norische, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all invited to attend any of the classes they wanted so that they too could prepare for their NEWTS. Hermione was actually ecstatic about that fact; even though things had been a little hectic lately she had been worried about taking her NEWTS even if the boys hadn't really thought about it much.

Fred and George made arrangements to have someone watch their shop during the week for a while; thrilling Molly to no end when they asked if they could attend classes too so that they could finally take their NEWTS and get their degrees.

As it was everyone was trying to get everything back into so sibilance of a routine, thankfully several people were more than willing to help out in some manner. And even though Severus grumbled and complained about having to teach again, he was actually quite pleased…although he was not about to let anyone else know that…well perhaps Remus … but no one else. As it stood approximately twenty-five students were going to be attending classes as normal, well as normal as could be expected under the circumstances. Each would be taking their NEWTS at the Ministry of Magic right on schedule August first, at least that was the plan.

Kain would be returning to his duties within the Vampyric Nations as of Monday and announced that the Council of Elders would be re-commencing again in a few days after the short stay of activities due to the loss of their Matriarch, who would unfortunately have to return to her duties as well. Pari wasn't thrilled but Norische assured her that he was doing quite well and suggested that she stay with them at ShadowHaven instead of at her Chateau, that way she could be close at hand if necessary. It would mean that Pari would have to floo to and from work each day but she agreed, stating that with Molly gone that there needed to be a Minde Cladire on hand just incase of emergencies. Norische hugged Pari and thanked her for agreeing to the inconvenience of staying there. While he was positive his mates, father and dad would take care of him…it felt good to know that Pari would be nearby as well.

It was also agreed that Severus, Remus, and Sirius would take Norische, Draco, Chris, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione down to Gringotts and go through the vaults Tuesday. Severus also contacted Grinklok and informed him of their plans, advising the goblin to have all the information he had gathered about Dumbledore's activities ready for them to review. He also advised Grinklok that Neville Longbottom was going to be coming as well and to have a review done on his holdings, since he too was never made aware of his inheritance or his legacy.

They decided to wait until Tuesday to go through the vaults since both Severus and Remus were to start teaching, at least tentatively on Monday. Although everyone was a little irritated by the fact they were going to be held in suspense for another day, they also saw the logic in waiting until everyone could be together and focus on what ever they found there.

So after much deliberation and what seemed like endless debating, the plans for the immediate future were made. No one had forgotten about Dumbledore…oh no… in fact his name came up multiple times during the most heated portions of the discussions. However, no matter what was suggested, no matter what an individual's feelings or emotions were, one thing was stressed more than anything else… that before any action should be taken, all the information must be known. Harry pointed out how on more than one occasion Dumbledore had given him just enough information to hang himself, and this time he wasn't about to let that happen.

Like everyone else Harry wanted to see justice. He wanted to see that twinkling, conniving, meddling, manipulating old man pay for everything he had done. But like he pointed out at dinner, how can he pay for everything he has done if they didn't know what all had been done. No, now was not the time to act rashly, now was the time to gather information, make plans and prepare.

The idea of preparing brought up the next dinner topic. Remus pointed out that the boys needed to be tested to find out what all gifts they had received, what level these gifts were and to start focusing on training the boys how to used their new abilities to the their advantage. So tentative plans were made for Norische, Chris, Draco and Harry to start working with Severus and Remus at least two afternoons a week.

Plans were also put in place for Harry to start training with Severus, Remus, Sirius and Pari at least three days a week. The special classes would be Occlumency with Severus. Dark Arts again with Severus. Defense with Remus…with Severus assisting as needed. Animagus Training with Sirius. Apparating was going to be a joint effort with Sirius and Remus. Dueling would be a combined effort from all of them, as would general physical and survival training. Pari would be teaching Harry about species specific curses and defense. Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley were also asked to help with the healing arts and non-magical first aid.

All in all the night was quite productive. By the time that everyone left the table, the excitement in the air was practically electric.

Everyone admitted that things were going to be a little hectic for a while. Especially those teaching classes… since no one had any lesson plans, books or supplies prepared. But the plans were made to go over the classes with the students this week, figure out what all was needed, prepare classrooms and get supplies. Then actually start working on teaching lessons and assisting with revisions starting next week. This way the individuals teaching the classes would be a little more prepared, and the students would have a little time to re-acclimate to their new surroundings and be granted a slight resting time.

As Norische and his mates retired to their room they were still going over the things that were discussed at the dinner, although those discussions were quickly pushed aside to make way for the piles of bags that Daniel and Mael had unshrunk and had waiting for them in their room to be gone through.

The rest of the evening was a mix of trying on clothes, removing price tags and wrappings and putting things away. Norische thrilled at how much they had managed to get for the babies and spent most of his time showing off what he purchased for his sons to Mael and discussing what all else they might need to pick up before the babies arrived.

Norische leaned back in the blissfully hot water; the sweet scent of juniper berries and orange blossoms filled his senses. As he closed his eyes and relaxed he felt a soft flannel begin make its way across his chest.

"Mmmm, that's nice. It's been so long since just the two of us bathed together." Norische turned his head so that he could kiss the luscious lips of his mate.

"All you ever have to do is ask Nori, you know that." Chris replied as he allowed Norische to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

"I know, it's just…well… I wanted you and Draco to get to know each other, and I didn't want him to feel left out or anything." Norische sighed against Chris' Lips.

Chris bit down on Norische's lip, just hard enough to get his attention. "Bad Nori…"

"Ouch!" Norische yelped and pulled back slightly, looking into Chris' eyes. "What 'bad Nori', what are you talking about?"

Chris smiled at Norische and leaded over to kiss the bruised lip that he had bitten. "You always have been and always will be first in this relationship. You are the alpha. Your needs and wants come first. Draco is a part of us, just like Harry, but they both need to learn their place in our pac. Coddling either one of them is not going to help them find their place. Now I admit that both had certain hurdles to over come, and Harry still does. But if you fight their battles for them they will never truly be part of this pac." Chris picked up the flannel he had been using on Norische and poured some more soap gel on it then began washing Norische's chest once again…taking great care not to irritate his sensitive nipples in the process.

"Your right. I guess I am just a little over protective of my mates." Norische leaned back to where his back was pressed against Chris' chest once again.

"It's ok to be protective, I kinda like it when you are. But not at your own expense, especially now with the babies on the way." Chris stressed his statement by placing his hand on Norische's rounded belly. "Have I told you today, how much I love you?"

Norische chuckled and put his hand over Chris'. "Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again."

After Chris and Norische finished bathing, Norische got dressed and headed over to speak to his father. He and Chris had discussed Norische assisting Severus with the class he was going to be teaching, and Norische wanted to find out what his father thought about the idea.

Norische knocked on the door to their suite but there was no answer, so he assumed that his father and Remus were either in his private lab or otherwise occupied. Checking the door, Norische found it unlocked so he simply went in.

There wasn't anyone in the commons room or in the study area of the suite, so Norische headed over to his father's private potions lab. Unfortunately, there was no one there either. He could smell them… but where were they?

Norische decided to follow his father's scent. Well it was definitely coming from the bedroom. At first Norische wasn't sure he should go in there but since he didn't hear anything and the door was open he figured that his father and dad were in there putting up the things they had gotten at the Mall.

What Norische saw when he walked into their bedroom was definitely not what he expected. There lying on his back completely nude was Severus, his head thrown back in the orgasmic bliss that he was experiencing. Between Severus' raised legs was lay a very naked, very amorous werewolf. Norische watched Remus' head rise and fall over and over again, slowly gaining in speed.

"Oh sweet Circe…." Severus moaned as he felt himself getting closer to his third orgasm. Severus reached down and wrapped his fingers in Remus' hair, holding on … as he surrendered to the skilful tongue of his mate.

Remus sucked Severus' throbbing cock into his mouth as deep as he could, straining to consume every inch of him. Black wisps of hair tickled his nose with each down stroke; the scent of his mate's passion alone was almost enough to take him over the edge as well.

Norische couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew he should leave…but for some reason he couldn't seem to move…his eyes were fixed on what was going on just a few feet in front of him. Norische watched as Remus ground his hips into the Slytherin green silk duvet that covered their bed, moaning around Severus' erection. Severus arched his back and keened as he released his seed into his mate's delicious mouth.

Severus opened his eyes and looked down at Remus. "Oh fuck…." Was all that he could say when his eyes were met not with those of his mate, but with those of his son.

Remus noticed the change in Severus' tone and looked up to see what was wrong, releasing his spent member from his lips as he did so. Following Severus' gaze, Remus looked over his shoulder and saw Norische standing in the doorway…shocked. "Oh….fuck…."

"Wow…that was hot…" Norische stated barely above a whisper.

"OUT!" Severus roared…his cheeks immediately burning with color.

The next thing Norische knew he was dodging a pillow that was being hurled at his head. Without a second thought Norische turned and ran back into the commons room and raced out the door, laughing as he went.

Norische burst through the door of he and his mates' rooms and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. Leaning against the door, Norische continued to laugh as he tried to catch his breath. Draco, Chris and Harry all jumped and turned towards the door as soon as Norische rushed into the room.

Chris, put down the jeans he was taking the tags off of, and looked over to Norische. "Oh, oh….what kind of trouble have you gotten in too?"

"Oh gods… you would not believe it. I just walked in on father and dad." Norische gasped.

Draco put down the bag he was going through. "You didn't!"

Norische nodded, then hurried over to where his mates were and grabbed the closest one, which just so happened to be Chris. "Oh Merlin it was hot…." Norische growled as he leaned down and captured Chris' mouth with his own, wrapping his arms around Chris and pulling him tight against him.

"Show me." Chris whispered against Norische's lips. A second later images of what Norische had seen appeared in Chris' mind. Chris inhaled deeply and thrust his hips against Norische groaning.

Norische pushed Chris against the couch that he was leaning on, and began to devour his lips and neck. He crushed Chris' lips with his own with an almost brutal passion, Chris responded whole-heartedly and wrapped his arms around Norische's neck. Norische wrapped his fingers into Chris' hair and pulled his head aside, baring Chris' neck to him.

"Do it…" Chris begged as he licked his bruised and swollen lips.

Needing no more encouragement Norische growled and sank his fangs into Chris' neck, almost immediately he could taste the metallic heaven as it dripped from the bite marks. Norische pressed his lips firmly against Chris' neck and began to suck at the sweet fire he found there. Moaning as he felt his passion building to a feverish peak.

Chris ground his hips against Norische, pressing his erection against that of his mate. "So good…oh… ah…" Chris gasped as Norische moved just right so that his hip was pressing hard against Chris' groin.

Draco licked his lips as he watched the two, grind and twist in a heated exchange. Reaching down he squeezed his own hardening cock through his trousers in time with Norische's hips, moaning as Chris moaned.

Harry tried not to watch but he couldn't help it, watching Norische and Chris going after it with such passion was so incredible. Harry had never considered himself much of a voyeur but he had to admit those two were hot… Harry watched as Chris and Norische ground against each other then leaned back and roared as they came. He couldn't stand it, Harry went over to where they were standing, still holding each other as they calmed.

Harry placed his hand on Norische's arm in an attempt to gain Norische's attention. Norische turned and looked at Harry when he felt the gentle touch.

"Me next." Harry smiled softly.

Norische looked at Chris, who smiled and nodded then moved away and sat down on the couch to catch his breath. Norische turned to Harry and pulled him into his arms. This time Norische took his time; now that the passionate inferno was calmed, Norische could take his time and relish the moment he was sharing with his mate.

Even though the desperate need to quench the flames of lust was not present, the passion was still very much there. In a matter of minutes Harry keened as he came in Norische's hand, and his cries were echoed by those of Draco.

Draco thrust one more time into Chris' delicious mouth and came with more force than he had thought possible. Chris pulled away from Draco, licking his lips to catch the last drop of Draco's cum before it spilled down his chin. After he fixed Draco's pants again he pulled Draco onto his lap and held him close. Draco buried his face in the hollows of Chris neck, purring softly as he drifted along on the ocean of passion that had over taken him.

Harry leaned against Norische trying to catch his breath, not really paying much attention to anything other than the pounding of his mate's heart against his cheek. Norische wrapped his arms around Harry and leaned against the couch, unsure of the stability of his legs at the moment. With a sigh he closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the top of Harry's head.

Happy Valentine's Day…wow….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Tuesday morning was a blur for everyone. Harry was actually up and ready to go by 5am, which was kinda bad since Gringotts didn't open until 8am. So he spent the next two hours annoying anyone that was awake, until Norische couldn't stand it any longer that is. As Harry paced in front of the couch Norische was sitting in, Norische reached out and grabbed him and pulled Harry onto his lap, engaging his anxious mate in a heavy snogging session.

To say the least 8am seemed to pop right out at them when they least expected it. Remus gather up the expandable rucksacks and had them waiting by the door. Arrian had cleaned out one of Severus' seven compartment trunks as well and it was set beside the other items they wished to take with them. They all pretty much decided that any books or papers they found they were going to bring back to ShadowHaven, that way they wouldn't spend all day going through those things and could focus on checking for weapons and any thing that might help them defeat Voldemort, and anything they think that Dumbledore would have been looking for in particular.

Remus, Severus, Sirius, Norische, Harry, Chris, Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione left for Gringotts promptly at 8am, orbing to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Without too much of a fuss they managed to make it to the bank without anyone seeing them. Although Severus did note two death eaters that he was familiar with, apparently the two men didn't see them…thankfully.

Severus led the way to Gringotts, Remus and Sirius followed behind everyone else making sure they were not being followed or watched. Since the full moon was in just two days, Remus' senses were on overdrive and he was keeping a nose and both eyes open for any signs of danger.

They had barely made it inside the doors of Gringotts when they were practically swarmed with goblins asking if they could help them. Harry couldn't help but think that Grinklok had put a charm on the entryway so that if any of them stepped through the door that every available goblin was immediately alerted and would naturally rush to assist. It only took about ten minutes and the group found themselves standing outside the first vault.

The first set of vaults they looked in were Snape's vaults. Severus had not been permitted in the vaults for almost twenty years so he had no idea what to expect. There were actually three separate vaults that had been blocked from Severus, the Prince vault, the Snape vault and Severus' personal vault. They went to his personal vault first; it was basically just the funds his parents had set aside for his education, and general expenses, as well as the funds he had received from his grandfather on his majority. Other than that a few books and some family heirlooms that had been bequeathed to him through various relatives…nothing outstanding truly. Severus picked out the books that were in the vault and placed them in the trunk that Remus had insisted on bringing and then moved on to the next vault.

The second vault was number 643, the Snape family vault. The vast majority of what was found in that vault was family portraits, and old heirlooms. The Snape tapestry and coat of arms was there, along with several suits of armor and a wide variety of ancient weapons. Severus was actually quite astounded by the collection of swords and daggers he found and immediately had Remus gathering up several of them to take back to ShadowHaven. There were axes, crossbows, rapiers, bows and arrows, a huge collection of shields and protective gear, and heaven only knows what else. Severus allowed Remus to go through those things and pick out what he thought would be useful while Severus went on to the Prince vault, number 712.

Severus remembered how his mother coveted books so… he was not surprised to see the Prince vault was primarily a collection of books and potions ingredients that his mother had collected over the ages. He was however surprised to see that all of the books were in immaculate condition and that most of the ingredients were still quite usable… even after such a long time in storage. He assumed that his mother had place several monitoring and preservation charms on the items in her vault, as a means of protecting what she considered to be most precious.

It had been decided the night before that in books or written information found in any of the vaults was to be taken back to ShadowHaven and gone through as time permitted. And if due to some unforeseen restriction or limitation the items could not be removed from the vaults, they would be copied and the copies taken to ShadowHaven.

Hence, Severus didn't bother to truly go through any of the books that were present. Severus was more focused on the potions ingredients that he found. He decided to use a separate compartment of the trunk for the various plant and animal parts, and the prepared potions he found. There were actually one or two things that he found that he would have to ask Arrian about when they got back to ShadowHaven, he wasn't able to read the writing on the labels but he was pretty sure it was elvin. He then instructed the boys to start packing the books and scrolls into the trunk and began going through some old photographs that he found.

In a way coming down and going through these vaults brought back a lot of good memories, but it also dredged up so many painful memories. Norische saw the forlorn look on his father's face and went over to him, Norische looked into his father's eyes with a thousand questions running through his head. Severus simply shook his head and pulled his son into his arms, Norische sighed and wrapped his arms around his father and smiled sadly…honored that he was allowed to comfort his father, yet sad that Severus was suffering so.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation Severus cleared his throat. "Come on you lot, we have several more vaults to go through and we can't be here all day." As soon as he said that then wands started waiving and shelf after shelf of books and scrolls were shrunk down and placed in the trunk.

Since Harry had seen everything in his school vault they didn't bother with vault number 687. So they went on over to number 839…the Gryffindor Vault. Everyone gathered around the door of the vault as the goblin moved to unlock it.

"Mister Potter Sir, you will need to place your hand on the seal so that the vault can properly identify you as the rightful heir. If you please, Sir." Gritlib pointed to the Gryffindor crest on the front of the heavy vault door as he explained the process to Harry. Harry took a deep breath and placed his hand on the crest and immediately felt the cold harsh metal began to warm under his touch, and then he gasped as he felt a sudden prick. Apparently the crest needed not only a sample of his magic, but also a sample of his blood. Harry pulled his hand back quickly and stuck his now bleeding finger into his mouth, trying to staunch the sting.

"Stand back please." Gritlib asked politely. The little man had never even been in this section of the bank before, but he had heard tales…so he wasn't taking any chances. As he ran his finger down the locking mechanism you could hear the clicks echoing through the shaft of the tunnel. Everyone held their breath and waited, not moving. Finally the last lock fell in place and the door groaned, as the seal was broken. A gasp of stale air escaped the vault as Gritlib pulled the door open.

Since this was by all rights Harry's vault, everyone silently agreed that he should be the first to look inside. Harry stepped up to the vault opening cautiously, uncertain of what he would find inside. The first thing to greet him was a huge portrait of Godric Gryffindor himself, the painting must have stood at least twelve feet in height, it was magnificent. The heavy gold frame around the portrait would have been too extravagant for most circumstances, but for this painting it was perfect. Harry walked slowly into the vault, as soon as he did…the painting came alive.

"Step up boy!" Godric called out.

Harry jumped immediately and looked around trying to find who had spoken. It took him a moment or two to realize that it was the painting. So with as much Gryffindor courage and dignity as he could muster, Harry stepped through the doorway and came to a stop in front of Godric Gryffindor.

"Well then. You are the heir to the house of Gryffindor?"

"Yes Sir. My name is Harry Potter." Harry nodded.

"Excellent, young man… Have you come to take me back home, back to Hogwarts?" Godric asked as he stared down at the nervous young man.

"Not specifically Sir. However, if that is your wish, I am sure something can be arranged. Today, my friends and family came with me to find out what all was in the vault and to see if their was anything that we might use to help us in the current war our world finds itself in." Harry explained.

Slowly Severus, Remus and Sirius joined Harry in the vault, each stood in awe of the portrait of the founder. Remus took it upon himself to explain the current world situation and to answer Godric's questions, while the others set about looking around the vault.

"Harry! Oh Harry." Godric looked over Remus' head at his heir.

Harry sat down the books he was looking at and came immediately to stand beside Remus. "Yes Sir?"

"Harry, your godfather explained that you are now married?" Godric asked and smiled when Harry blushed and nodded. "Very good then. In a box in that trunk by the door you will find a set of bonding rings. I think it would do you well to retrieve them and put them to good use. They were mine and Salazar's rings when we were bonded. I am not sure what all charms that Salazar put on them but I know he worked on them for months to get them just right."

Harry's mouth dropped open as he listened to the words of Godric Gryffindor. "You wish me to use something so precious as your bonding rings….Sir, I…."

"Harry…" Remus started. "He wishes you to have them. Don't dishonor him by refusing his request." He whispered close to Harry's ear. Harry swallowed hard but nodded.

Without saying a word Harry went over to the trunk that Godric had pointed out and with only a slight bit of digging he found the box that held the two rings. Harry stood up and went back over to the portrait.

"Norische?" Harry called out.

Norische had been helping Chris shrink some of the books they had found and was handing them down to Sirius who was down inside the trunk stacking things as best as he could. Norische turned towards Harry when he heard his name called. "Yes luv?"

"Ah…could you…come here please?" Harry was holding the box reverently before him; he hadn't dared to open it yet.

"Sure luv. What's up?" Norische came over to stand with his mate and Remus before the painting.

Remus looked over to Norische and smiled, and then clearing his throat he turned to Godric. "Lord Gryffindor, may I present my son. Norische De LeNoir Snape. Norische this is Godric Gryffindor."

Norische froze but a moment then bowed low respectfully. As he rose he spread his hands in reverence. "Mas es emerit." Norische kept his head bowed and his eyes cast down, even though this was only a representative of the great Gryffindor founder, he would never dream to show the great man even the slightest hint of disrespect.

"A Vampyre… how wonderful!" Then bowing to the young man, Godric replied. "Ta emerit es mas."

Harry looked up at the founder, shocked… "You know Vampyric Sir?"

Godric smiled and chuckled. "Of course, we had many students that were from the old houses. Please, feel free to look up and speak."

Harry looked over to Norische who slowly raised his head and looked at the portrait. "Nori…what did he say just then?"

"He stated, 'the honor is mine'. It is the proper way to respond to 'Mas es emerit.' Or at least it was considered so back when formality was a little more stringent than it is today." Norische explained. "You wanted me Harry?"

"Oh…yeah. Lord Gryffindor wants us to have these rings. They were his and Lord Slytherin's bonding rings. Since I am his heir, he asks that I once again put them to good use." Harry looked into Norische's eyes as if he was trying to see what his mate thought of the idea.

"Father?" Norische looked over his shoulder at Severus who was going thru a trunk on the other side of the vault.

"Yes son, what is it?" Severus asked without looking up from what he was doing.

"If I may have a moment of your time please Sir?"

Severus stood and looked at Norische, quirking his eyebrow at his son's mannerisms. Tilting his head slightly he nodded once and then walked over to stand beside Remus, next to Harry and Norische. "What seems to be the problem Norische?"

"Father, Lord Gryffindor wishes to honor Harry and my union. And has requested that since Harry is rightful heir that we should wear Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Slytherin's own bonding rings." Norische stated. His voice reflected the questions that he was not wishing to verbally ask, but Severus could hear them still.

"Lord Gryffindor, you do my son proud by such an honor. But before they accept such a gift, would it be permissible for my mate and I to look at the rings. I wish to express no insult to you or to Lord Slytherin, only to ensure my son and his husband's safety." Severus asked.

"Let me guess, a Slytherin?" Godric chuckled.

"Yes, Lord Gryffindor. I am, or was, the Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. My name is Severus Snape." Severus bowed before the founder.

"Excellent, my heir has chosen well his partner then. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together once again." Godric smiled. "Yes, of course young man. Feel free to examine the rings as you wish. I wasn't the bonded of a Slytherin for almost a century without learning a few of their quirks."

Severus nodded his thanks and took the small box over to the side, motioning for Remus to accompany him. Norische and Harry spoke to Godric's portrait while Severus and Remus satisfied themselves that the rings held no danger to the boys.

"Lord Gryffindor, if I may. There are a couple of spells that I am unaware of on these rings, although I find that they are for more of a protective nature than anything else." Severus asked.

"You would have to speak with Salazar about the charms he put on those things, I have no idea what all he did to be quite honest." Godric stated.

"Harry, I believe these rings are quite safe for you and Norische. I see no reason that you cannot use them if you wish. Although I would suggest speaking with Lord Slytherin to find out all the details on the charms." Severus handed Harry back the box with the rings and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Sir? Would you be offended if we spoke with Lord Slytherin before we put the rings on?" Harry asked cautiously.

Godric smiled softly. "Merlin no. The safety of one's partner is always an honorable thing to act on. Please feel free do what you think is best. Oh and would everyone please call me Godric… I haven't been Lord Gryffindor for ages and it makes me feel all stuffy and aloft."

Harry smiled at the founder and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Harry put the box with the rings in his pants pocket and smiled as Norische pulled him into an embrace, leaning his head on his husband's chest. Harry jumped slightly when he felt the babies kick him as Norische wrapped his arms around him.

"Apparently our son's are awake." Harry whispered.

"Apparently." Norische chuckled. Pleased that Harry would call the twins… 'our' sons.

"Alright you two get back to work, we have time for your shenanigans." Severus smirked and swatted his son on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Norische exclaimed, but reluctantly released his hold on Harry and went back to going through the trunk he had been working on.

"Wow! Harry come look at this!" Neville called out excitedly.

Harry excused himself from Godric and rushed over to Neville's side. "What did you find?"

Neville held up a series of flat glass cases, each one about two inches thick. Inside were butterflies, beetles, dragonflies, spiders, scorpions, bees… insects and creatures of all kinds. Each one was perfectly preserved in lifelike positions, and labels were posted right next to each and every creature in the cases.

"Look at this… there must be hundreds, maybe thousands of these cases." Neville pointed to the huge stack of glass cases that was right in front of them. "Some of these insects have been extinct for hundreds of years! This is so amazing!"

"Since when did bugs become such a huge deal to you?" Harry asked as he looked at the case of beautiful butterflies that he found on top of the stack.

"Well, if you love plants, you have to know everything you possibly can about insects too. After all they can either be a godsend or a curse when it comes to a good garden. Knowing that the praying mantis feeds on the poofer flies that live on mandrake roots saved last years crop of mandrake. It also helps to know what insects pollinate what type of plants, that way you can make sure that you cultivate the right environment for your garden." Neville was going through the stack of glass cases totally in awe as he explained.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that. I wonder if we could fix up a place at school where the students could look at these cases. Someplace where they could see what the bug looks like and be able to identify it easier. I know we have all kinds of books on bugs in the library but seeing the real thing would be so much better." Harry pondered, then went over to ask Remus what he thought.

Trunks of ancient scrolls, trunks of gold and jewels, trunks of family heirlooms and antiques, paintings, books, tapestries, and shelf after shelf of gadgets, gizmos, and thingamabobs had the group enthralled for quite some time. As the minutes ticked away into hours, they decided to finish up in this vault and move on to the next. They managed to pack away a huge stack of scrolls and books, and all those bug boxes or boxes of bugs…or what every you wished to call them. As a last minute thought Harry went over to Godric and asked the portrait if he wished to go with them as well.

Godric smiled happily and nodded. "It would be a pleasure to get out of this musty old vault. I haven't been out since I was removed from Hogwarts in 1940's when Dumbledore battled that Grindelwald fellow."

"Well Dumbledore is still the Headmaster, for a while at least. So we may not be able to take you back to Hogwarts right now. But we can take you to ShadowHaven where we live, until we can get you back to Hogwarts." Harry promised.

"Well Harry let's be off then." Godric smiled and nodded as Severus and Remus levitated the huge portrait out of the vault and waited patiently for the goblin to reseal it before heading on to vault 823, the Slytherin heir vault.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Ron and Neville levitated the trunk down to the next vault, while Remus and Severus tended to Godric's portrait. As they neared vault 823 the little goblin once again instructed Harry what to do, so he placed his hand on the Slytherin crest and waited for the stinging prick.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped and jerked his hand away, scowling at the stupid door. Harry moved back out of the way and Norische reached over to take a hold of his hand. Norische lifted Harry's bleeding finger to his lips and began sucking on it.

[Hey… what are you doing?] Harry giggled.

[I am sucking on your finger dearest.] Norische smiled snidely.

[I noticed that, what I meant was why are you doing that?]

[Two reasons, first my saliva will heal the cut and it will leave no scar and two I'm hungry. I wonder if when we finish this vault we can go pick up something to eat?] Norische licked the last drop of blood from Harry's finger before the wound closed, and sighed…at least it was a little snack, he thought…laughing to himself.

[Ah, Norische. Would you mind not doing that…your making me hard, and well….ah…] Harry stammered.

[Sorry luv.] Norische reluctantly let go of Harry's hand and turned to watch the little goblin open the vault.

Just as the door started to open an eerie green mist crept out from around the edges of the vault door. The mist was the same iridescent green color of the Avada Kedarva curse.

"WAIT! STOP!" Harry screamed and rushed over to the vault door, pushing against it while Gritlib tried to pull the heavy door open.

Severus, Remus and Sirius rushed to Harry's side. "What's going on pup? What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he leaned in to help Harry shut the vault door.

"There's a basilisk on the other side of the door! I heard it speaking when the vault door started to open." Harry exclaimed as he pushed the door closed.

"WHAT!?" Ron shrieked.

"Basilisk? How can a basilisk survive down here, and in a vault…there isn't anything to eat?" Neville looked completely confused.

"GREAT! Not only is there a basilisk in there but a hungry basilisk to boot!" Ron ran over and attempted to help close the vault door.

Finally with a loud clank the door resealed. Harry looked over to Remus and Severus. "What are we going to do, we need to get in there…"

"Well first thing we are going to do is contact Bill Weasley, that green mist was some sort of ward or curse of some kind, so we need to have him check it out and see what he can find. Next we are going to go either to the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw vault and work on it. Hopefully we will have one of them completed before lunch." Severus stated. "Remus go up to Grinklok's office and use his floo to contact Mr. Weasley."

"Gentlemen?" Godric cleared his throat.

Severus looked at the painting that was now leaning against a nearby vault. "Yes Lord Gryffindor?"

"Please, I asked you to call me Godric. But never mind that… I recognize that green mist, it is a curse that Sal used to use. Sal was always a little paranoid so he placed a protective curse on his more valued items. It is set so that when ever someone attempts to steal the item it will put off a illuminant green mist that is more than just a little toxic." Godric explained.

Harry looked over to Godric and asked. "What about the basilisk? Was that part of a curse too?"

The portrait thought for a while then shook his head. "No he would never put a living creature under such duress, especially a snake. I would say that he probably had the creature safely under a stasis field and somehow the field was disabled allowing the creature to escape."

"The first thing we need to address is that curse. Gritlib go inform Grinklok that someone has attempted to tamper with this vault and has released a curse due to the attempted theft. Remus go ahead and go with him, contact Mr. Weasley and get him here immediately, if this mist is indeed toxic as Godric claims we must deal with it immediately." Severus ordered.

"I would also suggest that your son leave this area immediately, while the charms he has on are quite good… the safety of his unborn child is defiantly at risk at the moment." Godric pointed out quickly.

"Oh gods! Nori…get away from there." Draco rush up to his husbands side and began pulling him farther down the pathway, away from vault 823 as fast as he could. Harry and Chris followed Draco and Norische; putting up every barrier and shield they could think of as they went.

"Draco! You, Chris and Harry take Norische back to ShadowHaven immediately. When you get there contact Madame Pomfrey have her give Norische a complete scan. Stay with him, we can take care of things here." Severus ordered.

"Father, Harry should stay here…you may need him to get into the vaults." Norische pointed out, pushing away his worried husbands hands.

"NO! I'm coming with you! They may not be MY sons but they are OUR sons… and it isn't just the babies that are at risk…its you too. I'm going with you. These vaults can be damned for all I care." Harry argued most venomously, shocked that Norische would even suggest that he leave his side.

"Ok, ok…calm down. How about Poppy makes sure we are all fine, then I stay there and you come back here. I think Draco should come with you, he should be there when the Slytherin vault is actually entered." Norische smiled at Harry, touched by his concern and dedication.

"Well…." Harry hesitated.

"Don't worry about it right now! We have to get Nori out of here. Goblin! We need you to take us immediately up to the main lobby. Remus if you're going, come on. Nori isn't staying here a minute more!" Chris growled at everyone. This was so stupid, how dare they stand around arguing when Nori's life could be in danger.

"Come on." Remus didn't even hesitate; he rushed over to Norische's side and guided him to the bank trolley. As soon as they were all in and the goblin got in they headed back up the long way to the top as fast as the cart would go.

"Well Mr. Snape I can find no adverse affects from the exposure what so ever." Madam Pomfrey dropped her wand into the pocket of her over starched apron.

"Thank you so much for coming so quickly. I hope we didn't get you in trouble with the Headmaster." Norische smiled at the news and thanked the medi-witch.

Poppy smiled at Norische and put her hands on her hips before she began. "I can take care of that old coot you know. He can't do much to me anyway. There isn't another person that would take the job I have." The medi-witch chuckled at her own little inside joke. "Ok young man. From what I can see you are doing just fine. You iron is a little down though, make sure that you take those nutrient potions on schedule, and do try to eat some red meat dear. I know it makes you a little queasy right now but it is either that or an extra nutrient potion."

"Yes Ma'am." Norische scrunched up his nose at the thought of taking another bitter potion. He was definitely going to have to talk to his father about making those blasted things taste better…nasty…nasty…nasty.

"Alright then. Well I'll be going. If you need anything just floo." Madam Pomfrey gathered up her things and headed through the floo back to Hogwarts.

Harry looked over to Chris, Norische and Draco and asked. "Ok then. Now that Nori is safe and we know that nothing is wrong with him or the babies. What is everyone going to do?"

"You and Draco are going back to Gringotts. They need your blood to open the vault again and I want Draco there for the opening of the Slytherin vault. And before either of you say .word… What I just stated was not a request." Norische rose from their bed and walked over to where his husbands were standing. Pulling Harry and Draco into his arms. "Father will want to know that everything is fine, so one of you have to go back, since they will need Harry's blood to get into the vaults…it has to be him, but I don't want Harry going alone. So, Draco…I am sending you with Harry in my stead. I want you to watch over him and protect him, since I can't be there…I am counting on you to take my place."

Draco felt his eyes burn unshed tears, honored at the trust Norische was putting in him. "No problem, Norische. We will let you know what's going on as soon as we find out something. Please take care of yourself and eat something." Draco didn't even fuss at all; he just nodded and gave Norische a hug then wrapped his arm around Harry. "Come on Harry we need to get back before Severus and Remus send someone to find out if everything is ok."

Harry wasn't all that sure about leaving but he could tell a look of absolute determination when he saw one… ok then I guess Draco and I are going back to Gringotts. Harry sighed and nodded. "We'll try not to be long. But if you have any problems or something happens contact us immediately. Do you think that mindspeak can work over that distance?"

"If you take my orb it will. Just take the orb I use to contact Pari with and when you put your hands on it focus on me or Chris. Both of you can use it at the same time, so if you find anything really exciting I expect to hear about it." Norische leaned down and kissed Harry, using just enough pressure to slightly bruise his lips. Then he leaned over and kissed Draco, Draco sighed into the kiss and returned it most adamantly.

[No time for that love….now you two get going.] Norische whispered to Draco

"Well see you two in a little while." Draco gave Norische one final little peck and then turned toward the fireplace.

"Oh wait! The orb." Harry exclaimed, then rushed over to the ornate box that held Norische's spare orb and gently picked it up, placing the orb in his rucksack he turned back to Draco. "Ok…we're ready now. Let's go."

Harry and Draco stepped off the bank trolley onto the platform in front of vault number 841.

"Will someone revive Longbottom again…and find out what it was that caused him to faint this time." Harry could hear Severus' voice coming from inside of the vault.

"_Enervate_!" Remus aimed his wand at the unconscious Gryffindor, shaking his head the entire time.

"Who, what?" Neville started looking around him. "Not again…." He sighed exasperated.

"Neville? Are you ok?" Harry asked as he rushed into the vault and helped Neville get to his feet.

"Oh Harry! You wont believe this! Oh sweet goddess!" Neville started but was quickly interrupted by Severus and Remus.

"Harry! Draco! How is Norische? How are all of you? What did Poppy say?" Remus rushed forward as soon as he spotted Harry, quickly firing off questions, as he got closer.

"Everyone is fine. No problems at all. Norische and Chris are staying there just for safety sake. Until we find out what is going on with the Slytherin vault though. Oh and we brought the orb in case you want to talk to them directly." Harry grinned at Remus as he brushed the dust off of Neville's trousers. "Oh Nev, what did you find that is sooooo good?"

"Well first I found Ferbula Fietida seeds, I couldn't believe it. That plant has been extinct for at least a thousand years. They used to use it in potions to counter demon possession but now days you can't even find a hybrid or a cousin of it anywhere. Then I found a whole series of lavenders. All different colors, there is blue, green, yellow, orange, red, black, white… oh Harry you would not believe it. Then just now…I found what is commonly called Michael's Sword. It is unbelievably rare, it only grows in a monastery in eastern Tibet and only a monk who has fasted for seven days and seven nights prior to touching the plant is allowed to come into contact with it." Neville was staring in awe at the bottle in his hands. "Oh Morgana! Do you think I have damaged the seeds? I touched the container and I haven't fasted or purified myself?" Neville started hyperventilating at the thought, and once again the world swam before his eyes.

Harry and Draco grabbed Neville before he hit the floor. Remus rushed forward to retrieve the jar of seeds before it fell from Neville's hand.

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head at the site. "Just let him lay there for a while. We will get more done with him unconscious anyway. Hermione, Ron start going through those jars of seeds, oh and put on those gloves that the Grinklok gave us, if there are some seeds that cannot withstand human contact or are that fragile I don't want them to be damaged. Remus, help me with these books. Start handing the stacks of books down to Sirius and make sure that you are careful, some of them have a variety of plant parts held within the pages."

Remus nodded and came over to pick up the first pile of books, then looked over to Harry and Draco. "Come on boys start grabbing those scrolls and stacks of papers, one of you get down in the trunk and start stacking and the other start handing them down."

Draco looked at Harry who shrugged. "I don't care, which ever you don't want to do."

"Great. You start handing me the stuff and I will get down in the trunk with Sirius." Harry laid Neville down on the floor of the vault after tucking his rucksack under the Gryffindor's head to make sure he was comfortable. Then headed over to the trunk and started to climb in.

"Watch it there…that's my head." Sirius chuckled as Harry stepped on Sirius without realizing it.

"Sorry Siri. I'm coming down too." Harry grinned and moved his foot quickly. Sirius reached up and helped guide Harry down the ladder teasing him the whole time.

"Be careful with the stuff they are handing down, it is covered in dust…and grab you a pair of those gloves there, some of the jars have cracks or leak and the stuff can be pretty nasty if your not careful. Make sure you charm all the containers to be unbreakable, and any of the books or papers or stuff, put a containment charm around them. I have found several books that had stuff stuck in between the pages and we don't want to lose anything." Sirius explained as he showed Harry where to stack stuff and what shelves were for what items.

"Someone enervate Neville again…" Severus sighed. "…he **is** the heir after all, but one more time and he stays on the floor until we are done in here."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Severus' words. Poor Neville, he was so excited. First the idea of being the Hufflepuff heir, then to walk into this vault and find all of these unbelievable things. Harry couldn't help but wonder how things were going over at the Slytherin vault. He had seen Bill and Grinklok, as well as several other goblins over at that vault when they came in.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Could someone please wake up my grandson?" A female voice came from somewhere on the far side of the room, in an area they hadn't began to explore yet.

"Helga? Helga is that you? Goddess where are you?" Godric' portrait had been placed so that it was leaning against the door to the vault, partially so that he could see what was going on in the vault and partially so that he could keep an eye on Salazar's vault for them as well.

"Godric, where are you I can't see you? That is you isn't it?" The woman called out again.

Severus and Remus followed the woman's voice as soon as they heard it. Behind a huge pile of boxes and stacks upon stacks of books they found it. The painting of Helga Hufflepuff was a match in dimension and style as that of Godric Gryffindor, even down to the gaudy gold leaf frame. Remus grabbed the edge of a tapestry that was covering the painting and gently pulled, revealing the second of the four founders to be found today.

"Lady Hufflepuff?" Severus looked at the painting; it defiantly looked like the founder. Well actually the lady in the painting was actually quite attractive. She had on a green on green gown with ivy embroidered up the sleeves and across the hem of the gown. Her hair was somewhere between honey blond and almost a ginger color, all drawn up in a bun on top of her head. She was quite a buxom lady and between her plump cheeks and twinkling sky blue eyes…she just radiated both beauty and life.

"Yes dear, it's me. Now…my grandson?" Helga looked over Severus' shoulder to see Neville still on the floor.

"Of course M'lady." Severus turned and aimed his wand at the fallen Gryffindor. "_Enervate_!"

Neville moaned and blinked a couple of times before he realized that he was once again on the floor. "You know I think I may stay down here, I am beginning to like it." Neville moaned.

Ron laughed and rolled his eyes. Hermione glared disapprovingly at Ron and went over to help Neville to his feet. "Neville I think you might want to go over to Remus and Severus are…oh and a word of warning, Professor Snape said the next time you faint, we are to leave you there until we finish." Hermione whispered the last part.

Neville nodded and stood up, taking his time so as not to get dizzy or anything.

"You can definitely tell the boy is your heir. Just as excitable as you are." Godric smirked; his brilliant green eyes were just sparkling with the hint of hidden knowledge.

"Stop that Godric. Don't tease the boy, he has had a difficult day." Helga chastised and wagged her finger at her old friend just for emphasis.

Neville looked back and forth between the paintings, and started to sway slightly.

Hermione reached up and slapped Neville on the cheek smartly. "Oh no you don't Neville Longbottom. You are not fainting again. Now come over here and meet your grandmother and act like the gentleman we all know you are."

"Yeah Neville. Buck it up, where's your Gryffindor courage?" Ron teased.

"I left it outside the vault, this is Hufflepuff territory you know." Neville stared at the painting of Helga Hufflepuff as he spoke. Everyone around laughed at Neville's comment, even Severus, who had had just about enough of the boy's antics for one day.

"Quite right you are my boy, quite right. Now move that box of books and sit down for a minute. I want to hear all about you." Helga smiled down at Neville with a look that was definitely one a grandmother would give.

With Neville properly distracted… things began to move quite a bit faster. They had managed to go through most of the jars of seeds, dried plants, and preserved whole plants and were working their way through the oils, essences and infusions when Godric called out.

"Looks like that goblin fellow is coming this way. Someone might want to come up front to see what he wants." Godric watched as Grinklok and two of the other goblins walked towards him.

Severus and Remus sat down what they were working on and headed over to the front of the vault. Draco called down to Sirius and Harry who immediately came back up and they all rushed over to see what the goblins had to say.

Grinklok walked up to the open vault door and bowed to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. After he rose he looked into the vault to see if he could find Harry. As soon as he spotted the Slytherin heir he nodded. "Mr. Potter, I believe we have a few answers for you."

Harry walked up beside Remus and Severus and nodded a greeting to the little man. "Please continue."

Grinklok nodded and began to explain. "The curse is an ancient one, no doubt about it. It is called Mist of Death, a one-time predecessor for Avada Kedarva. This particular version that was used however is slightly different. It appears that the curse itself has been altered to be quite lethal to humans however it is practically benign to goblins."

Godric spoke up at this point. "Sal knew that anything put in the vaults would be guarded by the goblins so he must have rewrote the original curse to allow them to be able to go in and take care of things… if the need arose."

Severus nodded. "Very well then. We will have Harry open up the vault once again and then the goblin or goblins can go in and see what the specifics are. Is there any form of shield or ward you would recommend that we could erect so that the curse does not effect anyone else or endanger anyone?"

"Since we won't know the specific alterations to the original curse until we actually can do a scan on the item that was activated, we wont know how to block it. We do have one other problem. The snake. While we may not be susceptible to the curse we are very much susceptible to a basilisk."

"Well, if we can open the door just a little safely, maybe I can talk to it and get it to come out here and away from the vault. It has to be just a baby, if it was too old it would be too big for the vault." Harry suggested.

After a few minutes of contemplation and discussion they decide to finish up with the Hufflepuff vault, then grab something to eat. Grinklok suggested that they eat in his conference room and that while they eat he would go over the additional information that he had gathered since their last discussion. Severus stated that they would give the others a little while longer to work on the Slytherin vault, but after dinner they would attempt Harry's suggestion and see if they could manage to get into the vault today. If it proved too difficult they would wait for another day to explore that particular vault and simply move on to the Ravenclaw and Myrddin vaults after lunch.

Once the plan was agree upon everyone finished up with the Hufflepuff vault as quickly as possible. Like Godric, Helga didn't want to spend another minute in that dusty old vault so Severus and Remus levitated Helga and Godric down to the Slytherin vault. Since Bill Weasley was down there anyway, he was happy to look after the founders and enjoyed their light banter as the goblins began to work on the new plan.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Norische groaned as Chris' lips encircled his swollen and tender nipple, closing his eyes tightly as his tongue flicked over the sensitive bud.

"Gods you are so evil." Norische's head lolled back against the mound of silk covered feather pillows behind him.

"Poppy said that we were to start suckling from your breasts at least once a day to start with. I am just following the medi-witch's orders." Chris lifted his head to look Norische in the eye.

"Yeah but when did she say to torture me into insanity while you do it." Norische glared at the smirking face of his husband.

"Hey, she didn't say I couldn't." Chris gave Norische his best innocent little boy look.

"Ahhhhrrggg!" Norische gave up and just leaned back and let Chris have his fun. Gods he was going to have to ask Mrs. Weasley or Poppy about those nursing spells they mentioned. Where he could just spell his milk into a bottle and feed the babies that way. His nipples were so sensitive that he honestly didn't think he could handle how weird it would be to have one of his son's eliciting any form of sexual response. He had to take out the little bat nipple rings during his third month because it was getting to the point that just the weight of the rings was keeping him half hard most of the time, and Circe forbid that he should accidentally brush up against something… Bloody hell, he had almost exploded all over himself when he was taking the rings out, he knew they made his nipples more sensitive but right now he couldn't handle it.

Norische is pulled from his thoughts as Chris gives his nipple a final nip and moves over to the one on the right side now. Norische's back bowed as Chris latched on, Chris' cheeks pulled in as he sucked for all he was worth. Reaching down and grabbing Chris' hair, Norische keened as tried to control the passion that was flooding his senses.

[Go ahead luv, enjoy it.] Chris whispered to Norische.

Norische was panting, he could feel himself getting so close. All of the sudden Chris reached over and grabbed Norische's other nipple and squeezed hard. That was it, Norische screamed out as wave after wave of passion rushed over him.

It took him several minutes before he realized that Chris had stopped suckling and that he was now laying curled into Norische's side, resting his head on Norische's shoulder.

[Ouch!] Norische whispered.

"You ok?" Chris looked up at Norische; concern was evident on his face.

"Yeah…but my nipples are killing me. Do you happen to know if Poppy left any ointment for them, I had told her they were very sensitive?" Norische sighed.

Chris chuckled and leaned up to kiss Norische. "I'm sorry. I don't think so. I can go look, or if you want I can call her and see." Chris offered

"No. I'll wait until father comes back. But you can get me a pain potion, it may help a little." Norische normally loved how it felt like his nipples were directly wired to his crotch, but now days it was like they were hot wired into every nerve ending in his body.

"I'll get you some. Just lay back and relax, I'll be right back." With that Chris disappeared into the bathroom.

"We do appreciate your generosity, providing lunch and all. But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind filling us in on what all you have found out about Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he dug into his steak and kidney pie.

"Of course Mr. Potter, or is it Mr. Snape at this time?" Grinklok asked.

Harry looked over to Draco, not real sure of how to answer that, then turned back to the goblin and smiled. "It is Harry James Potter Snape, no hyphen, and thank you for asking."

"Very well Mr. Snape." Grinklok nodded and went over to the first stack of papers that was laid out on the huge table. "This is a complete calculation of every knut that Albus Dumbledore has misappropriated with from your accounts. We went back into the original files and found that Mr. Dumbledore…" Grinklok conspicuously left of any honorific titles. "…placed himself as Mr. Potter Snape's guardian de facto, while Mr. Black was unable to accept the role of his rightful godfather. Apparently, from the information we gathered from the Ministry…shortly after James and Lily Potter's death and Mr. Black's incarceration Remus Lupin petitioned to be granted custody of young Harry Potter. However, due to his lycanthopy, the Ministry of Magic refused his petition."

Harry looked over to Remus who was watching Harry, to see his reaction to this news. As soon as their eyes made contact, Remus lowered his eyes and nodded, letting Harry know that it was true. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, then he made a mental note to talk to Remus about it later.

"It was at that point that Albus Dumbledore petitioned to have himself listed as, at the time, Harry Potter's guardian and had his name placed on all of Mr. Potter Snape's properties and accounts. I also wish to note that this was indeed illegal, since Mr. Potter Snape had living relatives, which were and are legally his guardians. Therefore, all actions taken by Mr. Dumbledore after Mr. Potter Snape was placed in the custody of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley are considered illegal and hence, null and void. After careful review of the facts, Gringotts, its directors and auditors, have found that Mr. Dumbledore is liable for all funds removed from any of Mr. Potter Snape's accounts." Grinklok picked through the huge stack of papers that he had before him, until he found the one he was looking for. "Those funds came to a grand total of one million, three hundred and sixty-four thousand, nine hundred and eight galleons, with interest of course. Using the appropriate rates of interests, for the last 15 years, brings the total to two million, eight hundred thirty-seven thousand, five hundred and forty-five galleons and seventeen sickles. Calculated for the last day of this month to be precise."

Everyone in the room gasped at the numbers that the goblin was reading off. No one expected the totals to be anywhere near that amount. A few hundred thousand maybe, but millions…

Grinklok didn't stop there. The goblin put down that listing of figures and moved over to the next stack of papers. "Next we have the vaults and properties belonging to Professor Severus Parcelsus Snape. The first thing we must address is that once again Albus Dumbledore placed himself as the guardian de facto, In this case, while Professor Snape was incarcerated he did indeed sign documents for temporary authorization to Mr. Dumbledore in an effort to ensure that his properties and accounts would remain in his name although frozen by the Ministry of Magic…instead of forfeiting said assets. However, after reviewing the original document, our auditors have found that the agreement was null and void after Professor Snape was declared innocent, released from prison and his assets were released. Having stated that, it has been deemed that all funds pulled from the accounts of Professor Snape by Mr. Dumbledore have been done so illegally. This would also include the use of properties owned by Professor Snape, for his own personal use, as well as the sale and distribution of properties belonging to the Professor Snape, as the rightful heir to the Snape and Prince legacy."

Grinklok sat that paper aside and picked up the next parchment on the stack. "From what information we gathered from the Snape estate house elves, we have verified that Mr. Dumbledore has utilized the estates each year for between two and four months during the last eighteen years. Using calculations based on the current value of the house, the use of its house elves, meals and services… we have calculated a total of two million, four hundred eighty-four thousand galleons as the estimated charges for this portion of the damages."

Severus mouth fell open wide, even though he was totally in shock of what Dumbledore had done he never dreamed the damage was that great. Remus leaned over and with a gentle finger under Severus' chin closed it for him. "Letting in flies luv." Remus teased softly.

"As to the direct funds withdrawn by Mr. Dumbledore from the Snape accounts, without proper authorization. We have found one million two hundred and nine thousand, three hundred and sixteen galleons and four sickles…that total does include the appropriate interest as well."

Grinklok paused for a moment while a young goblin brought in a tea service and poured everyone fresh tea.

"Next we have the Longbottom accounts. Per Professor Snape's request we investigated these accounts as well. According to the paperwork we have found, the Ministry listed Albus Dumbledore as Neville Longbottom's guardian after Frank and Alice Longbottom were attacked and subsequently admitted to St. Mungo's for the week between November 3rd and November 8th. As of November 9th, Augusta Meridian Longbottom is listed as Neville Longbottom's proper guardian. However, Albus Dumbledore never removed his name as having authority to remove funds and oversee the Longbottom accounts. Since any funds removed from the Longbottom accounts by Albus Dumbledore after November 9th of that year are considered unauthorized, we have calculated the total of those funds, to be seven hundred and ninety-three thousand, sixty-one galleons. That total also includes the appropriate interest as well."

"What! You mean that bloody bastard stole money from Neville as well?" Harry stood up and leaned on the table, practically seething.

Neville looked around confused, this was all so new to him. He had just learned that he was the heir to the Hufflepuff legacy, and that he was the only one with access to the Hufflepuff vault. And now to learn that apparently he had other accounts and that Dumbledore had been stealing from his accounts, from his parents, from his Gran.

"Wait a minute! Do you mean to tell me that Dumbledore has stolen all that money from my family and no one did anything to stop it. That if it hadn't been for Professor Snape, you people would never have bothered find out that he was robbing me blind. What about my Gran, who has been scraping by on her savings, paying for my things when clearly she shouldn't have had too? What kind of incompetents do you have running this place? How dare you allow someone to steal from Harry, Severus, Remus, myself and Merlin only knows how many others? How can you call this place Gringotts the safest place in the Wizarding World to place your money when you have allowed millions of galleons to be stolen? Eighteen years this has been going on, and that is just what you have found so far…how much more is there out there that you haven't found, who else has suffered because of your incompetence?" Neville roared.

Harry looked in shock at his friend, who was normally quiet, and reserved…but now…wow. Note to self, never mess with Neville's family.

"Mr. Longbottom, I assure you we are going through every single account at this point, Gringotts has called in thirty auditors and we are currently reviewing each and every account for the last fifty years for any activity associated with Albus Dumbledore. We have also frozen Mr. Dumbledore's accounts, removed his name from all of your holdings, and taken the full amount owed by Mr. Dumbledore from his accounts and placed every sickle back into your family accounts. We have also made a complete listing of each and every transaction that we have recorded and have complete documentation for you to take with you when you wish to leave so that you may examine it in full, or have your arbitrators examine it if you wish." Grinklok rushed to assure the young Gryffindor that his concerns were quite valid and that Gringotts had taken full responsibility for their lack of action and were doing everything in their power to assure that this would never happen again.

"What about the others?" Neville cleared his throat, as he realized what a show he had just made.

"We have removed all access to any, and I stress the word ANY accounts from Albus Dumbledore. We have also frozen all of his assets and have send auditors to each of his properties to evaluate their value and standing. With the funds that were in his personal accounts we have replaced the funds misappropriated from Mr. Potter Snape's accounts. The remaining seven hundred and sixty-three thousand galleons were placed towards the amount owed to Professor Severus Snape. We also have auditors going through and reviewing all of the stocks and shares that Mr. Dumbledore has in various companies." Grinklok picked up another scroll and began reading it.

"Since Professor Severus Snape is the next in line for restitution from Mr. Dumbledore, we leave it to his discretion. He may choose to take title for the listed properties and businesses owned by Mr. Dumbledore, or he may choose to place said properties on the open market and they will be sold to the highest bidder, the payment of course going towards the dept owed to Professor Snape. Since the total of private properties and businesses that we have evaluated as of this date is less than two million, even at their standard market value…that still leaves almost one point eight million galleons that are owed to Professor Snape." Grinklok called another goblin in and spoke to him for a few minutes then the little man rushed out of the room.

"There is also three vaults owned by Mr. Dumbledore, each has a variety of items, value unknown … we will be happy to add those three vaults to your assets if you agree to allow one hundred thousand galleons for each vault, site unseen of course." Grinklok looked over to Severus for a response.

Remus leaned in and whispered something in Severus' ear. Then Professor Snape nodded to Grinklok accepting the proposal.

"Very good. We will get you the keys to those vaults immediately." Grinklok bent down and made several scratches on the paperwork in front of him and then handed the scroll over to Severus to sign.

"I wish Remus Lupin's name to be placed on each one of the new vaults. Also I wish for our son, Norische De LeNoir Snape, to be listed as an inheritor." Severus read through the information carefully before he signed the paperwork. Remus was leaning on his shoulder reading as the parchment as Severus did.

"What about the other funds? From my calculation Dumbledore still owes Severus over one and a half million galleons." Remus stated as he read the parchment.

"Gringotts is looking into that at this time. It appears that some of the larger transfers from his accounts were to a variety of politicians or political organizations. Including one sizable donation to the 'Werewolf Sterilization' fund, and another to the office of the Ministry of Magic." Grinklok looked over at Remus specifically; if goblins could have an evil grin…then that is exactly what was spreading across this goblin's face. "Of course, the organization for the Sterilization of Werewolves and Other Magical Beasts will have to be shut down immediately pending a full investigation into the acceptance of misappropriated funds. And I am sure that Gringotts will be forced to do a complete audit of all funds given to Minister Fudge, I am afraid that we will have to freeze all of his accounts until the audit can be properly done. Unfortunately, with so many of our available auditors working on this whole Dumbledore issue, it may be three or four months before we can even begin to address either of these issues."

Remus was trying really hard not to laugh at the sneaky goblin, but it was beginning to be a real struggle.

"Of course Professor Snape, if you wish we can simply withdraw the funds that were inappropriate from those accounts and not investigate further…"Grinklok was loving this way too much.

Severus cleared his throat. "No, no. I would much rather you be completely thorough in your investigations. What you have managed to return to me will suffice for the time being. I do however ask that you be diligent in your efforts to make sure justice is done." Severus snickered as he stressed the word 'diligent'.

Grinklok nodded and made a few notes on another piece of paper then turned back to Harry. "The last thing we have to address is the issue we discovered today. The 800 series of vaults are set so that they will only allow individuals with specific requirements; usually it is either a magical signature or blood sample. Vault 823 was set to require both a magical signature as well as blood. The only way that someone could have gotten into that vault is by the illegal use of a Polyjuice Potion and posing as Mr. Potter Snape. However, who ever it was must have had a sample of his blood as well or they would not have been able to get into the vaults. We went back into our records and found that in fact there was evidence of a latent magical signature present. After comparing the latent signature with our records we have verified that Albus Dumbledore attempted to gain illegal access to vault 823 two days ago, although at this point we have been unable to gain access to the vault to verify if anything was actually stolen or if he merely triggered one of the magical wards that were in place. When ever you are finished Mr. Potter Snape we can go back down to the vault and with your assistance I believe we can gain access at this point."

Harry nodded and finished the last bite of his dinner. "Any time your ready."

With that they all finished up with their meals as quickly as possible. Harry and Draco used the orb to call Norische and check up on him and Chris and to let them know what was going on. Afterwards they all headed back down to the vaults, Hermione chattered non-stop all the way down on the trolley ride. Going on and on about how she was dying to get into the Ravenclaw vault…the true brains of the outfit…as Hermione called her. Harry knew that even though Hermione was a true Gryffindor through and through, that she could have easily been placed in Ravenclaw. In fact he had often wondered with her love for books and knowledge why she wasn't placed there to start with. His contemplations came to an abrupt stop when the trolley pulled up in front of the vault in question.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione out of the trolley and grabbing every bit of Gryffindore courage he had, Harry went back up to vault 823 and placed his hand against the Slytherin seal, immediately feeling it begin to warm and then came the irritating little prick.

"Ouch, wish Nori was here right now." Harry pulled his hand back quickly and stuck his finger in his mouth.

Grinklok personally went over to the door and began to do the final series of castings to open the door. As the locks clicked in place and the door began to open, the goblin shouted out for all non-goblins to stand as far away as possible.

~Pain…Burnssss….Eyesssss….BURNSSS~

Harry heard the basilisk crying out in pain from within the vault. "Oh Merlin, its in pain, the spell is burning it's eyes."

"Get it to come out here Harry. We can put it back in stasis if we have too, but that mist is going to kill it if it stays in there." Remus quickly suggested.

~Are you all right? Can you hear me?~ Harry called out toward the vault, trying not to get too close.

~A ssspeaker! Help me! Pain!~

~Come to my voicsse. Follow my wordssss. I will help you, but the missst will kill me…you mussst come to me.~

~I cannot ssseeee. The missst…it burnsssss.~

~Follow my voicssse. Come to me, little one. Come to me.~ Harry continued to coax the baby basilisk out of the vault. ~Come on, you can do it….come to me….follow my wordssss….~

~The door is ssshut, I cannot get out!~

~No little one, move to your right…follow the edge of the door. We have opened it jussst a little for you. But you mussst be quick, or we will have to closssse the door again.~ Harry hissed at the baby snake and then saw the head peaking out from underneath the edge of the vault door. ~Excssellent! I ssseee you now. Come to me… follow my voicsse.~

The basilisk appeared to be only a few months old, since it was no bigger than four feet. It's skin was slightly off of it's normal greens and gray hues, probably because of the curse. Harry could see that the little snake's eyes were blistered and swollen shut, as soon as the basilisk was far enough away from the vault and away from the green mist Harry rushed over to it.

"WAIT!" Severus reached over and grabbed Harry's arm as he started toward the young snake. "Harry you don't know it the curse left residual traces on him, it might be dangerous to touch him."

Harry nodded at what Severus said but he couldn't just let the little snake suffer. "What do we do then? We can't let him suffer, he is in pain."

"Talk to it, tell it that we are going to put it back to sleep until we can find a way to heal it. Then we will put it back in stasis, after we have made sure that there is no residual curse residue remaining, we will take it to Hagrid, he should be able to heal it." Severus suggested.

Harry knelt down so that he was closer to the snake and explained what they were going to do, with a sigh of relief the young basilisk agreed and allowed himself to be put back under a stasis charm. One of the younger goblins that had been working on the vault picked up the snake and placed it in a stasis chamber that Grinklok had so graciously acquired for that purpose. Once the danger of the basilisk was taken care of the rest of the goblins began to focus on the curse and the investigation.

While the goblins and Bill Weasley were working on the Slytherin vault, it was decided that everyone else would go down to vault 819…the Ravenclaw vault. Remus and Severus levitated the painting of Godric Gryffindor, while Harry and Neville brought Helga Hufflepuff down as well. Sirius levitated the trunk leaving Draco, Ron and Hermione to grab the rucksacks.

Severus and Remus strategically placed Godric once again, leaning him against the huge column just outside the vault so that he could watch the Slytherin vault but still see what was going on inside Rowena's vault as well. Neville suggested they put Helga against the vault door, like they had done with Godric, once the door was opened that is.

"Excellent dear. Such a thoughtful young man, I am going to enjoy getting to know you my dear." Helga smiled down at Neville as he blushed.

Harry smiled at Neville and went over to the vault door. Placing his hand on the Ravenclaw emblem he could immediately feel it begin to warm, then once again… "Ouch!" Harry pulled back his hand quickly. "I hate that part."

Harry moved back so that the goblin that Grinklok had sent with them could finish unlocking the vault. Clank…clank…clank….clank… the metallic sounds echoed through the tunnel as the mechanisms were released. Then with a pull on the door, a huge gust of stale air rushed out of the vault.

Harry coughed and waved his hand in front of his face as the dust and musty air hit him. "Yuck…. Well we can tell no one has been in this vault..." Cough, cough, cough.

Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's arm, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet…waiting not so patiently for the goblin to open the door. As soon as the door was pulled out of the way…

"Ron!" Harry and Ron both reached for Hermione as she fainted.

"What in the bloody…" Ron gasped as he lowered Hermione down as gently as possible.

Neville cleared his throat. "I think she saw what was in this vault… Guys…" Neville pointed to the open door of the vault.

Remus reached over and gently wiped the edge of Severus' mouth. Severus looked down at his mate, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Your drooling dear." Remus chuckled, then he kissed Severus on the spot that he had just wiped. Severus grunted, and rolled his eyes, but didn't respond other wise.

"Wow…will you look at that." Draco's eyes were huge as he took it all in.

Sirius smirked and looked over to Harry. "Well it looks like we are down in the blasted trunk again kiddo." Harry just shook his head and sighed. This was going to take all day.

"CRUICIO!" Once again the curse ripped through the gathering of death eaters. Screams echoed over and over again.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Voldemort screamed above the moans and cries.

"No one knows my Lord." Greyback growled low, preparing himself for another hit with the curse.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed again as he watched the werewolf's body contort in agony.

"How isss it that firssst I lose fifty loyal ssservantsss to an unknown demon, and then over two dozen initiatesss sssuddenly disssappear." Voldemort glares at the rest of the black robed figures gathered around him. "Greyback, I expect you to go to the werewolvesss and convincsse them to join with usss. You have two weeksss… don't…disssappoint me again."

"Greengrassss, your daughter is one of the one'sss missssing…is ssshe not?" Voldemort glared at the squat little man before him.

"She is my Lord. We wrote her as you directed and she wrote back verifying that she would be ready and that she was anxiously waiting her chance to serve you. She even asked if there was anything you wished her to do before the ceremony. She wanted to know if she should bring you something or do something that would show her loyalty." Orin Greengrass explained.

"Then sssomeone mussst have kidnapped the initiatesss! I want them found and I want the culpritsss brought before me!" The Dark Lord's voice echoed through the walls of the Riddle house. More than just a few of the Death Eaters present were shaking by the rage that was emitting from their Master. "CRUCIO!"


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Wow…." Harry gasped as he looked inside the vault. Row after row of bookshelves, from floor to ceiling, thousands, maybe tens of thousands of books crowded the oversized vault. Harry stood up and walked over to the doorway, trying to take it all in.

"Severus…you have got to see this. Most of these books are hundreds of years old. Who had been keeping up on all of these?" Harry ran his finger over the spines of the books on the shelf closest to him.

"My heirs have been bringing books into this vault for ages." A voice from the right side of the vault answered Harry's question.

"Lady Ravenclaw?" Harry walked around to the end of the rack of shelves, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Rowena! Is that you luv? Where are you? Neville dear, go find Rowena and bring her up here so that we can chat…it has been so long." Helga Hufflepuff smiled and looked all around trying to find where her old friend was at.

"Yes, Grandmother." Neville was a little put off about calling Helga Hufflepuff 'grandmother' but she insisted …so he did. Neville nodded and called out to Lady Ravenclaw to see if he could figure out where her portrait was.

"Harry! Here she is!" Neville shouted as he found the huge painting. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Ravenclaw." Neville bowed before the portrait.

"What a well mannered grandson you have Helga darling, and so fine-looking too." Rowena smiled as she looked down at Neville then chuckled as he blushed from her compliment.

Harry came around the end of the bookshelf and saw Neville talking to the portrait. "There you are. I see you found her. Lady Hufflepuff wants us to bring her out so they can chat." Harry stated as he walked up to the painting. "Pardon my manners Lady Ravenclaw. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Harry James Potter Snape, I am your heir…it is an honor M'lady." Harry bowed just as Neville had and this caused Lady Ravenclaw to smile.

"Well, well, well… It seems Helga that I have one for the running in manners, looks and power. Oh this is going to be so fun." Lady Ravenclaw smiled a cunning and impish smirk then bowed to Harry.

Lady Ravenclaw had hair so black it was almost blue; it was long and flowed down to the middle of her back. Her face was quite regal in appearance, slender and perfect, her skin was pale …although not pasty. Her eyes perfect sapphire blue, ringed with long elegant lashes of the darkest black. Her lips where full and a deep rose, her smile shined through with every ounce of magic that the artist could muster. Lady Ravenclaw's gowns were made of thick, sultry velvets in deep blue hues, garland and accents were tastefully limited to only what was absolutely necessary, each addition was a glimmering golden shade. Even though Harry wasn't quite drawn to the ladies he had to give respect where respect was due, Rowena Ravenclaw was an exquisite beauty.

Just as with the others, the frame that surrounded Lady Ravenclaw was a gaudy gold, but honestly even with all it's fancy scrollwork and snazzy gold, it couldn't outshine the Lady that it framed.

Harry smirked slightly and spoke up. "If I may, Lady Ravenclaw…" Harry began, waiting for Rowena to indicate he could continue, at her nod he spoke again. "I now know why I have always preferred males, seeing your beauty… no other female could ever compare, they would all be a poor imitation of your elegance and perfection."

"Godric! Helga is he out there with you?" Rowena smirked at Harry.

"I am here my eternal beauty!" Godric chuckled as he had heard Harry's words.

"I knew it! He just had to be one of yours! Good grief, get me out of here…it's getting deep in here." Rowena broke out laughing and smiled at both Neville and Harry. "Well come on my boys, lets get me out so that you can get on with what you came for."

Neville and Harry grinned their best little boy grins and gently levitated the portrait of the founder out of the vault.

"Ro! Oh mercy…. It has been so long!" Helga squealed and rushed out of her painting, magically appearing in that of Rowena Ravenclaw. The two immediately hugged and began laughing, chattering away ninety miles a minute. Severus chuckled at Godric who turned his back to the two women and rolled his eyes, concentrating once again on what was happening down at Salazar's vault.

"Do they do that often?" Severus whispered to Godric.

"Get used to it, they will drive you nutters if you let them." Godric glanced over to his two friends, who were still chattering away.

Severus chuckled at the founder's comments and turned towards the vault. "Sirius you and Harry get the trunk set up, and get ready. Remus, you and I, as well as Ron, Neville and Hermione will start working on the books. Shrink any you can and be careful…some of these tomes are millennias old."

Ron helped Hermione to her feet as Severus was directing everyone to where they needed to be. Neville smiled at Hermione and joked that at least he had made it inside the vault before he fainted. Hermione just glared at him and went on about her business.

It took nearly four hours with all of them working as fast as they could to finish the vault. Severus had to force himself not to stop and go through the ancient texts several times, and of course Remus had to give him some gentle and some not so gentle reminders of their time restraints.

Thankfully Harry managed to sooth the ruffled feathers of everyone when he promised to let each of them make copies of any of the tomes that they wished, as long as it wouldn't harm the original text. Remus could already see Severus making a mental list of all the ones he wanted to copy, it was quite distracting really, but Remus just chuckled at his mate and didn't say a word.

"Gentlemen…it appears they have made some progress with Sal's vault." Godric called out.

Severus and Remus started to head over to see what Godric was speaking about when they heard a scream from inside the vault. Both men ran into the vault looking around furiously for who had called out, it didn't take long for them to realize it was Harry.

Remus leaned over the edge of the trunk and shouted down to Sirius. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he just grabbed his scar and started screaming then he passed out. Someone help me get him up there." Sirius shouted back up. Harry was laying limp in Sirius' arms, blood was dripping from the lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead, the skin around the scar was deep red and inflamed, they knew that Harry had been touched by Voldemort once again.

Draco leaned down into the trunk to help make sure that the unconscious Harry didn't get hurt as he was lifted up. Remus and Severus levitated Harry up out of the trunk, as soon as they laid him down on the vault floor, into Draco's waiting arms. Sirius climbed out of the trunk and rushed over to his godson.

"Is the poor thing all right?" Helga called from the vault door.

"What happened to him, why is he bleeding?" Lady Ravenclaw asked hurriedly. Both women were standing in Rowena's painting but rushed over to Helga's due to the fact that it had a better view of what was going on.

"Hermione, go out and explain things to the founders." Remus looked over to the worried young brunette. Then reached into his pocket and grabbed his handkerchief and pressed it to Harry's scar, trying to stop the bleeding.

Hermione rushed out to the lady's and began explaining Harry's connection with the Dark Lord, which brought about a whole new line of questions, which the Gryffindor was happy to answer as best as she could.

Harry began to moan and reach up to grab his head.

"Harry! You ok mate?" Ron asked as he knelt at his friend's feet.

"Owww…." Harry groaned as he tried to open his eyes.

"Harry, was it a vision? Can you tell us what you saw?" Severus asked quickly.

"Yeah. Voldemort is really mad. He had gathering of a bunch of his death eaters, maybe fifty or so. Um…Greengrass, yeah that's who that was, Daphne's dad was there, he told Voldemort that Daphne and the rest of the initiates had disappeared and between that and the fact that they couldn't find the rest of us and loosing so many people the other day, he was royally hacked. He sent out people to find everyone, then started cursing death eaters." Harry explained in a hoarse voice.

"Here, this will help your head, and your throat." Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a pain-relieving potion and handed it to Harry. Draco helped Harry into a half sitting position, propping himself against Harry's back for support.

"Do you remember anything else?" Remus asked.

Harry accepted the vial and downed the potion in one gulp, grimacing at the foul taste. Shaking his head Harry continued. "No not really. I couldn't tell who was all there…oh yeah there was one other thing. He told Greyback to start trying to recruit the werewolves, to promise them anything to get them on his side." Harry leaned back into Draco's arms as the potion began to take effect.

"Do you want me to take you back to Nori?" Draco asked as he brushed Harry's hair away from his scar.

Harry looked up at Draco, he knew Draco had changed a lot from the Malfoy he used to know, but he still didn't expect Draco to treat him with such gentleness; to actually worry about him, and try and take care of him. It felt weird laying there in Draco's arms, but it felt good too. Harry's head hurt as he tried to figure things out, he didn't even want to think about that stuff right now.

Harry shook his head. "No I'll be fine in a minute or two. The potion is helping."

"If you are sure you are going to be alright…Severus and I are going to go down to the Slytherin vault and see what they have found out. You stay still and rest for a while, we will let you know what we find out." Remus smiled at Harry, he was worried about him, but he knew Harry had inherited the full force of Lily's stubbornness and he wasn't about to give in now.

Harry nodded and sighed, relaxing into Draco's arms for a minute.

Neville and Hermione were outside talking to Helga and Rowena, doing their best to explain things to them. Godric was half way listening to the conversation, but he was more interested in what he was seeing going on down at Sal's vault. The goblins appeared to have found what had triggered the curse and had removed it from the vault. They had placed what ever it was in a clear glass box, and were sealing it shut. As far as Godric could see, the only green mist that was now present was what was glowing from inside the box they were working with. The red headed young man had now moved in closer to the vault and was waiving his wand and apparently doing several spells… undoubtedly to see if there were any residual traces of the deadly mist, or other nasties lingering about.

Remus and Severus headed down to vault 823. "What have you found Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked as he walked up.

"Well Professor, the good news is from what I can tell the only object effected by the curse was the one book. I have scanned the rest of the vault and there are a huge number of protective charms on different things, but none of the others have been activated. However, the bad news is that due to the number of protective charms on things, I think the only person that can touch anything in this vault safely, is probably going to be Harry." Bill checked the readout from his last scan one more time and nodded. "Some of the curses used on these things are ancient, and most of the items have more than one curse on them. From what I have been able to scan so far… I would say that it would take a team of six curse breakers maybe three or four weeks to go through everything and clear off the curses…and even that is a best guess… there are a couple of curses they don't even register with my wand, so they might take a bit longer."

"Severus, while you get the specifics from Bill I am going to go and tell Harry what we have found out. We'll see what he wants to do." Remus suggested.

"I know that Godric stated that Lord Salazar was a little paranoid but to put so many traps and protections on things, he had to have some kind sense that these items would be incredibly dangerous if they landed in the wrong hands." Severus whispered to Remus.

Remus nodded, he knew that Severus meant that if Voldemort had gotten access to any of the items within the vault they would undoubtedly have been used to benefit his plans. "I wonder if Voldemort knows that this vault even exists?"

"I doubt it. Dumbledore has proven multiple times now that he isn't one to give away such knowledge. And since Tom was indeed an orphan, I believe he would have indeed had to know about the vault and Tom's lineage. Gringotts undoubtedly did the same with Tom as they did with Harry, and sent his financial disclosure directly to the Headmaster." Severus speculated.

Remus thought about it for a minute then grabbed Severus' arm. "Wait a minute! If that is true then Dumbledore had to have known that it was Tom Riddle that opened the Chamber of Secrets, and that he was the one that was responsible for Myrtle Festerpott's death and not Hagrid. Which means that he allowed Hagrid to take the blame for the murder, be expelled from Hogwarts and have his wand broken, all to hide the fact that Tom Riddle was the heir to Slytherin."

"You have to remember that Dumbledore was only the deputy Headmaster at the time fifty years ago, but then again Armando Dippet did seem to put a great deal of the more mundane tasks into the capable hands of his deputy. Plus, as we now know, our beloved Albus Dumbledore would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He could have easily bypassed Headmaster Dippet and taken it upon himself to see to the care of young Tom Riddle." Severus noted.

"Sweet Merlin…. If Dumbledore's greed hadn't gotten the better of him, then Tom Riddle would have been found to be the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets. He would have been put in Azkaban, for Myrtle's death. He would never have been able to create Lord Voldemort, he wouldn't have formed the Death Eaters, James, Lily and Lily's parents would still be alive, Frank and Alice Longbottom would be at home taking care of their son instead of living out their life in St. Mungo's, Cedric wouldn't have died, Angelica would be alive. Oh gods….it is all because of the greed of that bloody bastard!" Remus' voice rose with each word.

Severus saw that his partner was quickly loosing control, so he reached over and pulled Remus close to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, holding him tight. "Yes. All that and so much more." He wanted to sound reassuring, but Remus was right. Dumbledore's actions hurt so many people; one ignorant man had destroyed so many lives.

"What do you mean the account is frozen? Please look again; I think that you will find an error on your part. Perhaps you were looking at the wrong account." The old wizard leaned on the counter smiling in his normal grandfatherly manner.

The goblin eyed the old man suspiciously. Grimbly had read the notes on the accounts, and had been in the bank-wide meeting that Grinklok had earlier in the week, **and** he hadn't been working at Gringotts for nigh on a hundred years for nothing. Narrowing his eyes the goblin once again looked down at the paperwork.

"I am sorry Mr. Dumbledore, I have the right account, and I show said account to be frozen." Grimbly snarled.

"What! Apparently there has been some mistake… but very well…go to one of my other accounts. We will get that straighten out later, for now just withdraw the funds from vault 741." Dumbledore tried desperately to keep up his façade but he was quickly loosing patience with the disgusting little troll of a man.

"I am sorry Mr. Dumbledore, I can't do that. I show that vault 713 is the only vault that is in your name. Vault 741 belongs to another customer." Grimbly looked over his half moon spectacles at the old man, doing his best not to smirk.

"WHAT! That is impossible! I have four vaults here and I demand to speak to the head goblin this instant! We will get to the bottom of this and we will get to the bottom of this today!" Dumbledore roared, to hell with the façade, to hell with the blasted role-playing, this was serious… how dare these pathetic little mutant beasts treat him with such disrespect. He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Leader of the Light, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Order of Merlin first class, and Grand Sorcerer, Founder and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and he was not about to allow some disgusting little creature do this to him.

"Very well Sir. If you would be so kind as to have a seat, I will see if Grinklok is available to speak with you." Grimbly pointed over to the waiting area on the other side of the bank.

"He had better, unless he wants this bank shut down and enough Aurors in here to put you all away for the rest of your unnatural lives." Dumbledore growled as he turned and headed over to the leather bound chairs across the way. Sitting down with a huff, Dumbledore glared at the little man as he left his station and headed down the long corridor towards the underground vaults.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The trolley stopped in front of vault 823, Grimbly snarled as he got off and hobbled over to where Grinklok was standing, speaking to Professor Severus Snape. He was far too old to be having to jaunting off and going down into the vaults, that is what the younger goblins are for. But this was far too important to leave to the discretion of an underling, Grimbly snickered as he thought of the old man upstairs in the lobby, all flustered and demanding.

Grinklok saw Grimbly heading his way, he knew something major must be happening, the old goblin was almost eight hundred years old and definitely wouldn't be down here unless it was absolutely necessary. Grinklok put his hand up to silence Professor Snape for a moment and turned towards the old goblin.

"Is there a problem Grimbly?" Grinklok asked.

Grimbly snarled and then grinned. "There is a Mr. Albus Dumbledore in the lobby to see you Grinklok. It appears that his account has been frozen and he is demanding to speak directly to you about it. He also claims that he has three other accounts, but the records show that those accounts belong to someone else."

Severus listened to the old goblin and couldn't help but chuckle, the three accounts in question were now under his name, as of a few hours ago.

Grinklok looked up to Severus. "Are you prepared for a confrontation with Mr. Dumbledore at this time?"

Severus put on his best Slytherin face and nodded. "Give us one hour to get things prepared, then put him in a room that we can watch what happens but he wont know we are watching. Also we will need to borrow a floo connection, I believe we have a few floo calls to make."

Grinklok nodded and turned to Grimbly. "Inform Mr. Dumbledore that I am in a very important meeting, it shouldn't take long though. Then place him in meeting room 18, make sure all the monitoring charms are active and functioning properly before you place him in that room. Also activate the anti-apparition wards for that room, and the magic dampening fields as well. Wouldn't want Mr. Dumbledore to decide he doesn't like his accommodations and leave too early, now would we."

Grimbly bowed to Grinklok, then turned and left, Severus could swear he saw the old goblin's chuckling as he got into the trolley…but who knows, perhaps it was just the wind or something.

Grinklok turned to Severus. "I will arrange for you and your party to use meeting room 16, there is a monitoring wall there that connects to room 18, and it has an available floo that you are free to utilize for your…preparations." Grinklok bowed to Severus and then turned and headed over to let the other goblins know what was going on.

Severus nodded and headed back over to the Ravenclaw vault, where everyone else was.

"Remus…" Severus called out. He could hear Godric calling into the vault, and then he saw Remus looking out around the vault door. "Remus, gather everyone together we have got one hour." Severus said as he rushed up to the vault.

"What's wrong? One hour to what?" Remus looked at Severus confused.

Hermione heard what Severus was saying and rushed over to the trunk and shouted for Harry and Sirius to come up, something was going on. The two put down the stacks of books they were working on and grabbed the ladder, hurrying up the top.

"Neville, Draco, Ron come on!" Hermione waived the others towards the door.

"What's up 'Mione?" Harry asked as he pulled himself out of the trunk.

"I don't know yet, Professor Snape just came rushing up saying to gather everyone together that we had one hour. Come on!" Hermione helped Harry out of the trunk and then rushed out of the vault.

"What's going on Professor?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Severus waited until Harry, Sirius, and the rest came out of the vault. "Dumbledore is up in the lobby, he is demanding to speak to Grinklok about his accounts. Grinklok is going to place him in a monitored room, with anti magic and anti apparition wards in place. There will be a monitoring wall that we can watch everything through." Severus began to explain. "We need to get Norische and Chris back here. Oh, Remus… Grinklok is going to set us up with an open floo. I want you to contact Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt, get them down here. Then call Minerva, she needs to be here for this."

"We need to call mum and dad, she will beat us all senseless if she finds out we didn't let them watch this." Ron added.

"Yeah, and speaking about beating someone senseless, we have to orb Pari. She can grab Nori and Chris and bring them back here. I think we should probably have Madam Pomfrey here too, just incase there is a problem with Nori." Draco looked over to Harry who nodded.

"Ok people we only have about an hour so everyone into the trolley. Blast….Harry can you contact Dobby and have him take the founders portraits back to ShadowHaven. Have Norische send Arrian to us so that he can escort Dobby to the estate."

Harry nodded and called out to the house elf. In the blink of an eye and a loud pop later Dobby stood in front of Harry, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Mister Harry Potter is calling Dobby!" Dobby squealed in joy.

"Dobby, it's good to see you. But I really need your help. I need you to take these things back to ShadowHaven. An elf will be right here to take you through the barriers so that you will know where it is. We need these three portraits and that trunk and this pile here taken to ShadowHaven. Can you do that for me?" Harry asked.

"Oh Mister Harry Potter is so wonderful, Harry Potter is wishing Dobby to help him. Dobby would be honored to do this for Harry Potter." Harry rolled his eyes as the house elf practically hyperventilated at the idea.

"Great, I appreciate your help." Harry nodded then looked over to Draco who had already dug the orb out of his bag and was speaking to Chris. After a few moments Draco opened his eyes and nodded.

"Nori and Chris will orb into the main lobby in a few minutes. They are going to contact Pari and have her come with them." Draco started, just then the orb started glowing. "That must be Arrian." Draco walked over to a cleared area and sat down the orb. In a flash of light the elf orbed onto the platform.

Arrian immediately went over to Severus and bowed. "You wished my services Sire?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I need you to take Dobby…" Severus pointed to the house elf. "…through the wards of ShadowHaven. He is going to be bringing several items that we wish to take back with us. If you can assist him, I would appreciate it."

"Of course, Sire." Arrian bowed and went over to speak with Dobby.

"Ok, we need to get up to the lobby and contact the others, we don't have much time." Severus put his hand on Remus' waist and gently urged him towards the trolley. "Oh Arrian…" Severus called over his shoulder. "After everything is gathered up, lock the vault up before you leave for the last time. And make sure that the last thing taken is Godric's painting so he can watch everything while you are gone." Arrian nodded once indicating his understanding and then went about picking up the rucksacks that they had brought with them.

Everyone gathered into the trolley, as the last of them sat down Severus nodded to Grinklok and the trolley took off at its normal break neck speed.

Ron looked over to Harry and grinned. "Why do I have the sudden craving for popcorn?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. This was going to be great….

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks called out as she righter herself.

Harry grinned and helped Tonks untangle herself from the chair that she had fallen into. "Hey there Tonks. Great to see you."

"Moody here yet? He was suppose to talk to Shacklebolt and then floo through." Tonks looked over to Severs, Remus and Sirius, who were standing in front of the monitoring wall watching Dumbledore pace in the room on the other side of the wall.

Remus had explained that the monitoring wall worked a lot like the two way mirrors that the muggles used, they could see everything on the other side of the wall but to the person in the other room the wall just looked like all the other walls. Grinklok had set up a voice recorder and had made arrangements where they could hear everything that was going on in the other room while it was happening.

Norische and Chris had arrived a few minutes ago and were over speaking with Severus and Remus right now. Pari was in some meeting with the Council of Elders and was going to be here in a few minutes…she practically squealed when she found out that what was happening. Demanding that no one start anything until she got there.

Professor McGonagall came through the floo and almost tripped over Tonks who had yet to move out of the way. "Merciful Merlin, Nymphadora Tonks! Don't stand in front of an open floo…didn't Andromeda teach you anything…" Minerva huffed as she righted herself and brushed off the floo dust.

Tonks started to say something but was interrupted by Harry as he pulled her out of the way as another person came through the floo. Madam Pomfrey stepped through carrying her emergency potions bag, mumbling the whole time about inconvenient interruptions.

"Severus Snape! I hope you have an excellent reason for calling me away from Hogwarts. Especially in the middle of a school day, I had to cancel two classes for this….what ever this is." Professor McGonagall stomped over to Severus, Remus and Sirius, glaring at each of them.

"I think that your time will be quite well spent Minerva." Severus smirked at his old friend.

All of the sudden the floo flared again and out of the green puff of smoke walked Rita Skeeter, with all her normal flair and panache.

"Harry Potter…sooo nice to see you again." Rita Skeeter bustled over to where Harry and Tonks were standing.

"Ms. Skeeter, a pleasure." Harry smiled and extended his hand.

"Rita, please." Skeeter's eyes were darting this way and that trying to catch a glimpse at what was going on.

"Ah…Rita then… There are a few things we need to discuss." Harry escorted the inquisitive women over to where the other adults were gathered together. "Sirius, Remus… Ms. Skeeter…ah…Rita is here."

Sirius growled as he saw the woman walking up, but quickly quieted when Remus elbowed him in the ribs. "Ms. Skeeter, I am thrilled that you could join us on such short notice." Remus smiled one of his dazzling best, which brought a possessive growl from over where Severus was standing, although Severus appeared to be focused on what was going on in the other room…appeared to that is.

"I am always happy to go where there is a story. Harry here stated something about an exclusive….?" Skeeter smiled.

"Yes. To business then. Harry?" Remus held his hand out to Harry for him to start explaining. Remus knew that Skeeter and Harry had some type of 'relationship', so he was more than willing to let Harry take the lead with this.

Harry nodded. "Ok first, we have an offer to make…our offer, an exclusive on the biggest scandal to hit the Wizarding Realm in the last century. However, we have several stipulations that we would like observed before we give you this exclusive."

Rita looked over to the monitoring wall and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting there, apparently impatiently waiting for something. The thought that she could have an exclusive on some scandal involving the famed Headmaster of Hogwarts had Rita practically frothing at the bits. Turning back to Harry, Rita nodded. "What are your stipulations?"

Harry sighed. "First, you will not mention anything you hear about anyone in this room, no hinting to untold names, no speculations, no innuendoes, no hidden meanings, nothing like that at all. Second, you will tell only the facts, any specifics that are associated with anyone in this room you will ask if you can use the reference, and before you can use it, you have to have both Professor Snape's and the individual mentioned authorization. Third, you will allow Professor Snape and myself to read a copy of your article before it is posted, and will accept any alterations or exclusions that we deem necessary." Harry paused a moment then looked over to Severus and Remus as if to ask if there was anything he was forgetting.

Severus spoke up. "Any subsequent articles you write associated with any information you hear here, or leading you to any information in the future, will also be approved."

"Also…" Remus interrupted. "Any information you get from any investigating that you due or have done as a result of this meeting, you will give us equal access too." Severus nodded, in agreement.

Rita knew this had to be huge, or else they would not have put so many stipulations on the story….without even spending a moment to contemplate the possibilities. "You have got a deal."

"We need you to swear that you will follow our instructions." Harry reminded Skeeter.

Skeeter took out her wand and pressed it across her chest "I, Rita Merryweather Skeeter, do solemnly swear on my magic, that I will do everything in my power to follow the stipulations that have been mentioned, both verbally and inferred."

Harry looked at Severus, Remus and Sirius, who all nodded. Just then Molly and Arthur bustled in. "We aren't too late are we? We haven't missed anything?" A breathless Molly gasped out.

"Not yet Mrs. Weasley. Grinklok is going to start in probably five minutes or so." Harry smiled. Molly looked so flustered, Harry figured she had probably been busy doing something when Ron had flooed them and told them about what was going on.

"Excellent!" Molly grinned like the cat that had just ate the canary. This had been hard on all of them, but to find out that someone you trusted with the lives of your children, both blood kin and extended family, had betrayed you…well the old coot deserved what ever he was going to get.

A bright light in the corner indicated that someone was orbing in. As the light dimmed Pari appeared, dressed to kill and with a look of pure mischief on her face. Chris couldn't help but roll his eyes at the look on Pari's face, but he just shook his head and gave thanks to the gods that he wasn't Dumbledore right now.

Seeing both Pari and Mrs. Weasley, Chris immediately grabbed Draco and they went to find appropriate chairs for the two Minde Cladires. Norische went over to greet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, explaining what was going on and what had happened earlier. Ron and Hermione quickly joined in, and began explaining to the Weasley's the rest of what had happened since Norische had been sent home.

Shacklebolt and Moody appeared just as Chris and Draco brought back the chairs for the Minde Cladires. They honestly didn't waist any time talking with the others, and went straight to Severus, Remus and McGonagall. Moody glared around the room taking in everyone that was present. Then his eyes fell on Rita Skeeter, glaring at the woman with his non-magical eye, Moody turned to Severus. "What is she doing here? In fact what are we all doing here?"

"Alastor, please…" Minerva whispered gruffly. "I believe we shall have our answers very soon."

Just then something happened in room eighteen that got everyone's attention. "Shhh, everyone…pay attention… you will all have your answers now." Severus chuckled sadistically.

Grinklok opened the door to the small room and walked in followed by three underlings, who appeared to be pushing small trolleys full of paperwork. After levitating the papers onto the large round table that was in the middle of the room and spending a few minutes sorting the papers into their appropriate piles, Grinklok looked up to Dumbledore and narrowed his eyes.

"You are the head goblin here?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly.

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore. I am Grinklok; I am the senior goblin of the Great Britain's branch of Gringotts Bank and Trusts. I understand that you wished to speak specifically to me in concerns to your account, which is frozen. Am I correct?" Grinklok asked casually.

"No… I wished to address the **four** accounts that I have with this bank, one of which has been frozen and three of which have seemingly disappeared or have been stolen. I am a patient man Grinklok… but I do not take well to thievery, and it is not something I would have expected I would have to be concerned with at Gringotts bank." Dumbledore melted back into his grandfatherly mode that he was so famous for.

"Ah yes…I was informed of the other three vaults as well, I believe they were vaults 741, 767, and 794…am I correct?" Grinklok looked up from his papers waiting for Albus to reply.

"Yes, those vaults belong to me. I wish to know why that other goblin stated that they were in someone else's name." Dumbledore leaned over the table. From the moment the goblin had come into the room he had been apprehensive, the stacks of parchments and piles of scrolls made him rather uncertain of his position currently, but he was not about to let the goblin know that. He had been playing this game for far too long he wasn't about to show any sign of weakness or insecurity.

"According to the information I have, they do not belong to you. They are indeed the property of another fine customer." Grinklok pointed to one of the papers before him.

"What do you mean they belong to someone else? Vault 741, belonged to my mother Kendra Mould-Dumbledore and was transferred to me at the time of her death in 1858. Vault 767 belonged to my father, Percival Albustus Dumbledore; it was his vault handed down to him from his father and his father before him. Vault 794 belonged to my sister Ariana and was transferred to me when she passed on." Dumbledore explained, his voice deepening to show his frustration with the circumstances. "Those vaults have been in my family and in my name for over a hundred years. Now please tell me how someone else suddenly has possession of my accounts."

Grinklok picked up a few pieces of parchment off of the middle stack and began thumbing through them, apparently not paying much mind to what Dumbledore was saying other than to nod or grunt here and there.

"You wish to know why vault 713 has been frozen. It has been frozen due to the fact that it is overdrawn. And as required by Gringotts, the account is frozen until such time as the overage of funds is set aright." Grinklok stated simply.

"WHAT!" Dumbledore shouted before he could stop himself, then clearing his throat he started again at a much calmer tone. "Sir, there must be a mistake, that account had over four million galleons in it as of two days ago, and I made no substantial purchases to that degree."

"The funds were removed from your account in accordance to regulation 7322.1 of the Wizarding Standard Banking Commissions Regulatory Division, I have a copy of that regulation for you if you wish to review it." Grinklok started to hand Dumbledore a scroll but was affronted when the old man slapped the scroll out of his hand and sent it flying across the room.

"I don't give a blast about some infernal regulation. Tell me what you did and why, immediately!" Dumbledore thundered.

Grinklok looked at Dumbledore and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Very well. According to the information we have recently uncovered, you…Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore have been making unauthorized withdraws from several accounts belonging to a variety of individuals as well as misappropriating the services and use of other associated individual's properties."

"How DARE You! I have never done anything of the sort. I demand to see your proof of these slanderous accusations!" Dumbledore raged. While his voice commanded authority, if one looked carefully they could see the panic that was just beginning to peak out from behind his many masks and lies.

"Proof, very well." Grinklok snickered slightly at this, but he hid it well. "I shall start with the accounts of one Neville Bartleby Longbottom. Approximately, fifteen years ago Frank and Alice Longbottom were placed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries as the result of attack. From November 3rd until November 8th, custodial guardianship of Mr. Longbottom was given to you. As of November 9th, guardianship was transferred to Augusta Longbottom, Frank Longbottom's mother. However, according to our records you never formally removed your name from his accounts or his holdings, and that during the last fifteen years you have made a variety of withdrawals and transfers from his accounts." Grinklok put down the parchment he had been looking at and picked up the next one in the pile. "According to our auditors, the total of funds you have inappropriated as of the last withdrawal five days ago… was seven hundred and ninety-three thousand, sixty-one galleons…that figure does include the appropriate interest that would have been gathering on said funds if they had been allow to remain in Mr. Longbottom's account."

"That is a lie! I never removed a single galleon without authorization!" Dumbledore fumbled for words but didn't lose his cool.

Grinklok looked at Dumbledore questioningly. "Are you stating that you had complete and total authorization to remove those funds from the Longbottom accounts?"

"Absolutely!" Dumbledore stated quite firmly.

"Odd…" Grinklok reached over to another pile and picked up two other scrolls and presented them to Dumbledore. "…since these are the transcribed statements of both Neville Longbottom and his grandmother Augusta Longbottom, stating not only were you never given authorization to have any access to the aforementioned account, and Mr. Longbottom clearly states that he had no previous knowledge that the account in question even existed. When told about the account and the removal of funds by you from said account, Mr. Longbottom was extremely upset. Stating and I quote…" Grinklok unrolled the scroll and cleared his throat. " 'Do you mean to tell me that Dumbledore has stolen all that money from my family and no one did anything to stop it?' … 'What about my Gran, who has been scraping by on her savings, paying for my things when clearly she shouldn't have had too?' End Quote" Grinklok looked up at Dumbledore to see his reaction.

Dumbledore glared at the goblin over his half moon glasses; the famous twinkle in his eye was nowhere to be seen. "As Headmaster of Hogwarts I must on occasion make arrangements of payment for school fees and boarding."

"So you are stating that over half a million galleons in funds was withdrawn by you to pay for Neville Longbottom's schooling and care?" Grinklok looked at Dumbledore curiously, then started going through the same stack of parchments. "According to Augusta Longbottom's account records she has paid eight hundred galleons on September first to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last six years. And according to this receipt signed by Deputy Headmaster Professor Minerva McGonagall, the amount of eight hundred galleons paid for the Tuition, Room and Board of one Neville Longbottom."

Grinklok turned the receipt around so that Dumbledore could see it quite plainly. "Are you stating that Deputy Headmistress McGonagall is misrepresenting the fact that the full tuition and cost of living is merely eight hundred galleons?"

"Apparently. The boy is always blowing things up, causing mischief, ending up in the infirmary, causing damages. Those funds were to replace and repair things that he was directly responsible for." Dumbledore smiled, the boy was definitely a hazard to anyone around him and he was sure that he could find enough incident reports to cover the funds in question.

"So you are now stating that the funds went to pay for damages done by Mr. Longbottom? Odd, according to this withdrawal slip it shows the amount of fifty thousand galleons withdrawn on August nineteenth of this last year, and deposited directly into your personal account. Then the same day a bank draft for the exact same amount was made to the Muggle Prime Minister Gordon Brown campaign fund, in muggle currency of course. Are you stating that this is mere coincidence?" Grinklok smirked.

"Of course. The funds withdrawn from Mr. Longbottom's account were used for repairs on the school from a potions explosion, and the medical bills of those students that were injured." Dumbledore calmly stated.

"That's peculiar …since the original withdrawal from Mr. Longbottom's account was done almost nine weeks after the end of the school year, and no withdraws from your account specify either St. Mungo's or any other medical facility for that matter. Also I find it out of the ordinary that you would have the funds placed into your private account and not directly into the Hogwarts account…Hmmm…I will have to look into that as well." Grinklok took up a quill and made several scratches on the parchment he was looking at.

Dumbledore glared at the little man, he was quickly loosing his patience with all this, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Now since those funds have been explained, I am sure that you will be releasing my accounts and looking into why three of my vaults are now under someone else's name."

"Mr. Dumbledore, if I go along with your statement that the funds you removed from Mr. Longbottom's account, without his knowledge were indeed used to pay for damages and related expenses caused by Mr. Longbottom…this does not explain, why the funds were transferred into your personal account instead of the school's official account, it does not explain why you would be charging a student for damages two months after school is out of session, it does not explain why there are no receipts for said damages or transfers of funds from your personal accounts to match the amount in question to the pay for the damages you are eliciting to, nor does it explain how a student can cause almost a hundred thousand galleons worth of damage each and every year that he is attending Hogwarts school and be allowed to continue going to school there. We are not talking about simply fifty thousand galleons Sir, we are talking about almost eight hundred thousand galleons." Grinklok narrowed his eyes at the old man in challenge.

"But we shall move on…I believe our auditors will be able to review your receipts and the accident reports as well as the medical records of the students in question and all this can be cleared up quite quickly." Grinklok moved over to the next stack of papers. "So let's go to the next individual. Prince Harry James Potter Snape…" Grinklok looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes when he said Harry's name.

"Prince? Snape? What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" Dumbledore was now totally confused, and he didn't like being confused.

"Prince Harry Potter Snape, formally known as Harry Potter is now the lawful husband of Prince Norische Renee De LeNoir Snape, and hence he is now given to the rightful title of Prince, and has taken the family name of Snape. Now as I was saying…" Grinklok picked up the first parchment off of the next pile and began. "According to our records when James and Lily Potter were murdered, and Sirius Black was taken into custody, you had yourself listed as Harry James Potter's guardian de facto. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it was Lily and James' wish." Dumbledore huffed.

"Is that so…odd, because according to their last Will and testament, it states that Mr. Potter Snape's godfather was to take custody of the boy in case of their untimely death." Grinklok looked back up to Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black was in prison, there was no way that he could take over custody of a fifteen month old baby."

"I was not speaking about Sirius Black, I was speaking about his other godfather… Remus Lupin. According to the records we have found, James and Lily Potter granted custody to either Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, your name is mentioned no where in their Will, nor in any of the records that we could locate." Grinklok put down the parchment and picked up another from the same stack.

"Unfortunately the Ministry would not allow Remus to take custody of Harry, so I petitioned to take custody which I did." Dumbledore huffed and sat back in his chair.

"So you are stating that you are the sole individual guardian of Mr. Potter Snape until his seventeenth birthday?" Grinklok looked up from the parchment to stare once again at Dumbledore.

"Yes of course."

"Ah…" Grinklok reached over and picked up a small silver bell ringing it gently a couple of times. Almost immediately a junior goblin came into the room. "Please have one of the associate directors contact the Auror Division of the Ministry and inform them that we request two representatives here as soon as it would be convenient." The young goblin bowed and backed out of the room not saying a word.

"What is the meaning of that? What are you doing?" Dumbledore stood up; his uncertainty and frustration were getting the better of him now.

"Quite simple Mr. Dumbledore. If indeed you are the sole guardian of Harry Potter Snape, then you are going to be under arrest, for child abandonment. Since, you left a fifteen month old baby on the doorstep of Vernon and Petunia Dursley not even two days after the Potter's death." Grinklok explained.

"Petunia is the boy's only living relative, hence he had to be placed with her and her family." Dumbledore glared at the goblin who was getting on his nerves.

"So you are now stating that Petunia Dursley is Prince Harry Potter Snape's legal guardian?" Grinklok glared back, not giving in an inch.

"Yes. Petunia Dursley is Harry's legal guardian." Dumbledore growled.

"Then why may I ask have you been making withdrawals and transactions from the estate of Lily and James Potter and the accounts of Harry Potter Snape for over fifteen years. Withdrawals that total over two million three hundred galleons, with interest the total is two million, eight hundred and thirty-seven, five hundred and forty-five galleons and seventeen sickles. Can you please explain those withdrawals?" Grinklok leaned over the stacks of paper waiting for an answer.

"It was those blasted relatives of his, always demanding more money, always threatening. I had to take the money from his vaults just so they would feed him." Dumbledore sat back down in the chair, proud of himself for coming up with a plausible excuse for the unknown withdrawals.

"Again odd, since there are no records of Petunia, Vernon or for that matter Dudley Dursley ever receiving these funds. Also could you explain how a five hundred thousand-galleon donation to the Werewolf Sterilization fund on a bank draft signed by you, from Prince Potter Snape's account constitutes as payment to his relatives for food please? While you are at it could you explain how a total of one million four-hundred and fifty thousand galleons to various political offices and politicians all from Prince Potter-Snape's account all bank drafted direct, and all authorized by you are considered payment to the family in question." Grinklok paused giving the old man a chance to respond, when no answer came he continued.

"Perhaps then you could enlighten me on why Prince Potter Snape was never given the disclosure of his accounts and the copy of his parent's Will that we sent to Hogwarts, to the Headmaster's office. Is this again due to the incompetence of your Deputy Headmistress?" Again no response.

"Very well…let us continue…." Grinklok continued going through the withdrawals and transfers from Harry's accounts. Then began with Severus' accounts noting the Headmaster's use of the Snape family estate as well as the funds that he had withdrawn from Severus' accounts. Then he questioned the hiding of the accounts that James and Lily had set up for both Severus as well as Remus. Next came the non-disclosure of the founder accounts and the use of Polyjuice potion to gain access to the Slytherin vault. The interrogation continued until the Aurors arrived.

"Ah good. As Senior Goblin, I have been authorized to formally press the following charges against Mr. Albus Dumbledore…Extortion, grand theft, forgery, and falsifying legal documents, the misuse of Polyjuice potion in the pursuit of illegal activities, attempted burglary, vandalism, and breaking and entering. You should also notify the Ministry that according to our records Mr. Dumbledore currently owes two million nine hundred and twenty-nine thousand, five hundred and twenty-eight galleons in unpaid taxes…and we would be happy to cooperate with any investigation done on these matters, and provide all of our findings to the Ministry."

Dumbledore didn't recognize the two Aurors but he was not about to allow them to take him anywhere.

Grinklok noticed the rather shocked look on Dumbledore's face. "Ah, I see you just noticed that we had anti apparition fields in place. Yes…." Turning to the two Aurors Grinklok explained. "We were concerned that Mr. Dumbledore would attempt to leave prior to your arrival so we put up a simple anti apparition field in place. I would suggest that you confiscate his wand and put him in a full body bind until you get him safely to a secure cell…I doubt that the Minister would be pleased if your carelessness allowed Mr. Dumbledore to escape." Grinklok grinned the most evil grin that either of the young Aurors had ever seen, but nodding they followed his instructions. In just two minutes they were levitating the immobile Albus Dumbledore to the nearest floo, generously provided by Grinklok.


End file.
